


El cempasúchitl rojo

by Axuree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 152,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree
Summary: El hanahaki. Enfermedad reciente, global y mortal, ocasionada por amores no correspondidos y caracterizada por el crecimiento de flores en los pulmones hasta la asfixia. Sin cura y sólo controlable mediante píldoras, los hermanos Hamada buscan sin éxito una cura tras la muerte de tía Cass a manos de la misma. Una esperanza se asoma cuando los mexicanos Miguel y Marco Rivera prueban ser inmunes a la muerte por asfixia ocasionada por el hanahaki. ¿Por qué? ¿Será que ellos sean la clave para encontrar una cura...?





	1. Celosía

****Era una bella tarde en el poblado de Santa Cecilia, la gente se encontraba en las calles haciendo algunos mandados, tales como comprar fruta, algunas verduras, lácteos y productos varios para usar a lo largo de su día a día; algunos niños jugaban a corretearse entre ellos o tenían una pequeña partida de fútbol tratando de que el balón no fuera a causar ningún destrozo (so pena de que sus madres se descalzaran y santo madrazo con la suela de sus zapatos en sus pequeños rostros) agradeciendo que esa vieja costumbre aún permaneciera a pesar de que se había empezado a introducir de a poco nueva tecnología en el pueblo.

Un ejemplo de ello estaba en la habitación de un chico mexicano de nombre Miguel Rivera. El ambiente de su cuarto contrastaba con el de la calle ya que varios ruidos de disparos y luces destellantes salían de la pantalla que encontraba al fondo del mismo; se podía ver al chico moreno con cierta concentración y no la misma que solía tener cuando tocaba complicados acordes en su guitarra, cuando sacaba la lengua, sino que, éste poseía un ceño fruncido mientras presionaba con cierta ira los botones del mando de la consola.

La pantalla ya se mostraba en un rojo alarmante que, sin duda, marcaba su final en esa partida online de COD.

— _¡No mames!_ —Exclamó con un tinte de rencor en la voz, dando un fuerte puñetazo indignado al sofá y se enderezó al escuchar que su personaje lanzaba un grito antes de morir. — _¡¿Por la espalda con el cuchillo, Hiro?!_

< _Git gud. > _

Contestaron las bocinas en la diadema de sus audífonos, con la voz de su buen amigo, a kilómetros de distancia, quien estaba alegremente pateándole el trasero gracias a la maravilla del wi-fi.

El enemigo en pantalla, a quien Hiro controlaba, procedió a sentarse y saltar varias veces sobre el cadáver del personaje de Miguel en un improvisado baile de la victoria, apuntando el arma en todas direcciones y dando giros sobre su propio eje.

— _Fue culpa del lag…_

_ <¿Y cómo es que el lag siempre te da cuando te mueres?> _

— _El internet nunca es bueno aquí. Siempre tengo Lag._

_ <Vamos a una partida privada entonces, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es el lag.> _

— _¿Lo que quiera?_ — Contestó el mexicano con cierta maldad en su tono. — _Tendrás que pagarme la membresia gold por dos años._

< _Lo que quieras, dude. Te puedo patear el trasero con y sin membresia gold. > _

— _Ya lo veremos…_

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la partida online con los demás jugadores para abrir una privada, ahora que debían comprobar su hombría (cuestiones de orgullo adolescente).

Atraído por el sonido, Marco entró a curiosear en la habitación justo a media pantalla de selección. Al ver a su hermano menor ocupado jugando videojuegos procedió a sentarse a su lado para poder ver el resto de la partida.

Le gustaba ver el mundo arder. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión para ello que una partida de versus entre dos buenos amigos?

— _¿Te gusta mucho meterte en los privados con el chino?_ — Preguntó con un tono malicioso en la voz y jalando levemente el cachete de su hermano menor. Nunca resistía la tentación, parecía una ardilla regordeta.

— _Cállate Marco._

_ <¡PFFFFFFFTGACK!> _

El chico mitad japonés no pudo evitar que la soda que tenía entre las manos buscara irse por sus pulmones en lugar de llegar a su estómago, logrando así distraerse a tal punto que no notó cuando la partida dió inicio.

La ventaja recayó completamente sobre Miguel, quien no necesitó demasiado tiempo para hacer obvia la conexión entre los comentarios subidos de tono del burlón de su hermano mayor y la timidez natural de Hiro ante temas tan… “francos” y “abiertos” como las bromas lascivas que Marco solía decir.

— _¿Al chino le dio la fiebre amarilla, o por qué la tos de perro?_ —Preguntó Marco, mitad en serio mitad alternando entre revisar la partida y su celular con desinterés, usando a Miguel de pared contra la cual recargarse.

— _¿...Puedes seguir diciendo cosas como lo otro que dijiste, Marco?_ —Preguntó Miguel tras asestar el primer disparo sobre el distraído Hiro, quien soltó un chillido de sorpresa y corrió a esconderse.

_ <¡ESO ES TRAMPA, MIGUEL!> _

Marco miró a Miguel de reojo, y luego sonrió con maldad al escuchar al chico asiático.

— _Si te distraes, te la van a meter doblada y hasta el fondo, chino._

_ <¡NO ESCUCHÉ NADA!> _

Varios comentarios y sonrojos después se podía apreciar en la pantalla del mexicano “Victoria” mientras que en la del chico japonés “Derrota”, el mismo lanzó con enojo la diadema contra su cama.

_Iba a empezar un berrinche._

De esos que ni Cass hubiera soportado.

Esto se iba a poner _buenísimo_.

Miguel descansó el control sobre sus piernas mientras, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la sinfonía de desplantes, gritos, ositos de goma mutilados con violencia, rabietas, quejas y promesas vacías de la futura muerte de ambos Rivera a manos de Hiro Hamada que venían como complemento a su victoria. Ah, sí. El primer lugar era dulce, y las ganas de sacar de quicio a su amigo lo eran aún más.

No le jales la cola al diablo, Miguel Rivera. No lo hagas. No.

…

 _—Pensé que los asiáticos eran_ **_buenos_ ** _en los videojuegos, Hiro._ —Dijo con la sonrisa ensanchada.

Las risotadas de los hermanos mexicanos casi terminan por completo ahogadas bajo la nueva sarta de maldiciones en japonés, inglés y hasta el poco español que Hiro sabía y que soltó luego de escuchar aquello, groserías distorsionadas entre la rabia y los auriculares.

O al menos, hasta que un par de pisadas, más firmes y pesadas que las de ellos, subieron por la escalera hasta llegar al cuarto de Hiro. Abrieron la puerta, y revelaron que su dueño era Tadashi. Un Tadashi algo ojeroso y cansado, cuya visión logró callar a Hiro al menos de modo momentáneo.

< _Hiro… Por favor baja un poco la voz, estoy trabajando. > _

Ambos Rivera voltearon a verse dudosos al escuchar la cuarta voz que a pesar de sonar amable, se podía sentir el peso de la falta de sueño en sus palabras. Marco, curioso, acercó un poco más su oreja al _headset_ de Miguel, apoyándose levemente en su hombro a fin de poder escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermano se limitó a liberar la bocina para que él también pudiera escuchar.

< _Lo siento Tadashi… Umm… ¿Encontraste algo? > _

< _No… Aún nada, incluso Honey ya se cansó de analizar las flores de los sujetos afectados por el Hanahaki… > _

< _¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? > _

< _Por el momento estamos bien, sólo necesitamos un poco de silencio. > _

< _Entiendo… bueno, bajaremos la voz un poco más. > _

Las pisadas se alejaron, dejando nuevamente al Hamada menor solo en su habitación.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —Susurró Marco, sacudiendo ligeramente a su hermano del hombro. Sin embargo, la cara de Miguel se ensombreció un poco, y procedió a morder ligeramente su labio inferior mientras ignoraba a su hermano mayor y se enfocaba de lleno en su mejor amigo.

Hiro volvió a colocarse la diadema para seguir hablando con el moreno. Súbitamente, las ganas de quejarse, sus berrinches infantiles, hasta la misma apuesta parecían haber pasado a un segundo plano, la tensión del lado de San Fransokyo se transportaba hasta México, siendo ésta tan densa que podría rebanarse con un cuchillo.

Una cosa era bajar la voz. Otra, que Hiro guardara silencio sepulcral. Y Miguel sabía que eso no era normal.

— _…¿Hiro?_ —Aventuró el Rivera menor, súbitamente recordando el propósito de estas partidas en primer lugar.

_ <Sí, aquí sigo.> _

— _Lo siento Hiro, no quería molestar…_ —Soltó en un tono un poco afligido.

< _... No fue una molestia. > _

Y eso que el propósito era olvidarse por un momento de “aquello”.

— _Y… ¿Me perdí de algo en particular, o…?_ —Preguntó Marco, acercando sus labios al micrófono que momentáneamente iba a tener que compartir con su hermano si es que quería tener la más mínima esperanza de entender algo.

El chico de ascendencia asiática empezaba a sentirse frustrado ya que a veces se le dificultaba manejar al menor de los mexicanos cuando el tema se volvía más serio de lo habitual. Años de amistad no podían prepararlo para lo emocional que podía ponerse Miguel, por lo cual recibió la duda de Marco de brazos abiertos y hasta con cierto alivio.

< _Es que Tadashi lleva varios meses buscando una vacuna o alguna cura para el  Hanahaki junto con Honey Lemon. A veces trabaja de noche y no duerme, por lo que me pide bajar la voz._ >

Marco miró a Miguel con una ceja alzada y ligero azombro.

— _Hiro y Tadashi son personas muy inteligentes y muy altruistas._ —Contestó Miguel la duda que Marco no preguntó, pero sí reflejó en sus ojos. Hiro gruñó, mas se quedó ligeramente sonrojado por el cumplido.

— _Oh. Vaya, qué noble de su parte._ —Acompletó Marco. — _¿Pero por qué tanta urgencia en la cura? Tadashi se va a enfermar con ese ritmo de trabajo. ¿Y esa enfermedad no apareció hace como dos o tres años?_

— _...Eh… es que…_

<... _El Hanahaki mató a mi tía el año pasado. > _

Marco escuchó tal vacío y tal frialdad en la voz de Hiro que se arrepintió de preguntar.

“Hanahaki”... No había nadie en el mundo que no fuera familiar con el nombre.

La extraña enfermedad apareció de manera súbita hace pocos años, como bien había indicado el mexicano mayor, posterior al viaje que ambos hermanos habían llevado a cabo a través de la tierra de los muertos, azotado de manera imprevista al mundo. Inició en Japón y rápidamente se extendió a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Y no hubo gran respuesta.

El Hanahaki fue tomado en sus inicios como una enfermedad de ensueño, algo bello y trágico que todos anhelaban padecer como la heterocromía. Deseada para demostrar ingenuamente un “también tengo un amor unilateral”, ese algo que, entre el romance y la tragedia, de alguna manera los diferenciaba del resto.

La comunidad científica se maravilló por la contradicción biológica que representó, se investigó y (ya sea por curiosidad o estupidez) se dejó evolucionar al grado donde se volvió letal. Llegó silenciosamente al inicio, cobrando en un principio nada más que las vidas de los pobres incautos que la minimizaron… y muy pronto, la gente sucumbió a los pétalos ensangrentados que salían expulsados al verse los pulmones sofocados por flores asfixiantes que enraizaban en los mismos.

Los médicos, que en un principio estaban fascinados, ahora rogaban a un dios por una cura que hasta ese momento era inexistente… puesto que el virus poseía una gran resiliencia.

El silencio provino ahora del lado de los mexicanos logrando incomodar al chico de ascendencia asiática.

— _¿Entonces tu hermano está trabajando en una cura para eso?_ —Continuó Marco, pues era quien tenía que ponerse al corriente. No conocía a Hiro muy bien más allá de cuando Miguel hablaba de él. 

A pesar de que Miguel hablaba de él _todo el día._

_Todo. El. Día._

< _Sí, pero tampoco es como si estuviera teniendo mucho éxito… bueno… supongo que quedan las píldoras, ¿cierto?_ >

La mirada de Miguel le dejó en claro a Marco que era mejor dejar el tema de lado.

— _Lamentamos lo de tu tía, Hiro._ —Completó Miguel, intentando cerrar el tema.

 — _… Sí, lo sentimos. Uhm… Ojalá hubiera algún modo de ayudar… Pero a nosotros no nos afecta…_

—< _¡¿QUÉ?! > _ — _Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Miguel y Hiro después de escuchar las palabras del mayor de los hermanos Rivera._

Marco tapó el oído que tenía más cercano a Miguel ya que, a pesar de que el menor poseyera una voz afinada, podía romperte el tímpano si se lo proponía.

— _Lo que escucharon._ —Dijo, mientras exageraba el limpiarse el oído. — _Ésta enfermedad, Tecagasaquí..._

— _< ¡Hanahaki!> _— Exclamaron ambos menores.

—... _Eso que dijo Miguel o cómo se llame, no nos afecta a ninguno de los dos…_

_ <Espera un segundo, ¿cómo es eso posible? si es una broma, no es gracioso.> _

_—No es una broma, chino. ¿Acaso Miguel no te…?_ — Pero los grandes ojos cafés de Miguel parecía que también estaban interrogándolo con la mirada, y Marco alzó una ceja. _No jodas. —… Miguel, no me digas que no sabías._

_—Eeeeh… nop._

_Pues sí, sí jodas._

_—¿Tenía que saber?_

_ <Miguel jamás me mencionó nada.> _

_—¡Aunque siempre hay tiempo para que me expliques, Marco! ¡Hiro dice que aprendo muy rápido!_

_ <Eeeh, no, no lo hace. Se esfuerza pero es una causa perdida, mejor explícame a mí y lo capto más rápido.> _

_—¡Oye Hiro, eso es cruel! ¡Estoy de tu lado, no me quemes tan feo!_

Marco se palmeó la cara. Inconcebible. De un movimiento rápido, Miguel se deshizo de su sistema auricular y se lo colocó en la cabeza a su hermano, quien soltó un _“¡Oye!”_ de irritación y forcejeó un poco con el menor para colocárselo bien.

_ <¿Siguen ahí?> _

Marco miró a Miguel con incredulidad. Poco o mucho había que pudiera hacer, pero su hermano menor lo miró con cara de ruego, como si él tuviera las respuestas al porqué del universo entero.

Aaaaagh, no, esa mirada de cachorro nooo… eso era trampa, malditos hermanos menores chantajistas. Aaaagh esos ojos y esas manos rogonas y esos cachetes de ardilla y esa sonrisita y ese hoyuelo y…

 _—¡Chingada madre Miguel!_ —Maldijo Marco, empujando a su hermano como si se tratara de un cachorro molesto. _—¡Está bien, ya voy! Pero no soy ningún médico ni Lupita caída del cielo, no hago milagros con las explicaciones._

 _ <Esto va a tomar doscientos años.> _Refunfuñó Hiro.

Eso pareció picar al mayor de los Rivera.

_—¿Es eso un reto? No tan rápido, gringuito. Tengo la prueba que buscas justo aquí. Miguel, tómame una foto._

_—Ah, sí.—_ Dijo el moreno sacando su celular y enfocando el rostro de su hermano mayor.

_—¡No, de la cara no, tarado! ¡De aquí!_

El Rivera mayor tomó la muñeca de Miguel que aún sostenía el teléfono colocando el dispositivo enfrente de su boca mientras abría la misma, descubriendo enteramente su cavidad bucal.

_—¡Ah! … Espera… ¡Marco! ¡¿Pero qué...?!_

_—¡To’a a jo’o i ia!_

_—¡No te entiendo si hablas con la boca abierta!_

_ <Creo que dijo que “tomes la foto y ya”, pero no hablo mexicano.> _

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron inmensamente y de su rostro desapareció todo rastro de expresividad, un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su columna llegando a calarle los demás huesos.

No daba crédito a la imagen que su teléfono captaba...

_—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Desde cuándo estás así?! ¡¿Por qué juegas con tu vida? ¡¿Y de quién es que…?!_

_—Quítate que la tomo yo._

_—¡No, ahora me dices!_

Hubo un momento de forcejeo y de acelerado español que Hiro no logró captar del todo, pues estaba lleno de mexicanismos y maldiciones que en su vida había escuchado decir al menor de los Rivera. El asiático se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, intentando prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un sonido de un bulto cayendo al suelo, un forcejeo. Recordó brevemente que Miguel sabía una que otra llave de lucha libre, y supuso que algo de ese estilo estaría pasando. Y luego una tos, una tos _muy familiar_ que le sacó un escalofrío…

 _—Hiro… —_ Chilló Miguel.

 _ <¿Qué pasó?> _cuestionó Hiro, preguntándose mentalmente si habría alguna posibilidad de llamar al número de emergencias de México desde San Fransokyo o si era un caso perdido... O si quizás era sólo una tos y debería dejar de ser tan paranoico.

_—...Marco está escupiendo flores..._

_ <¿Flores…?> _

_—¡Pues qué esperabas, pendejo, si me estás aplastando el estómago! —_ Justificó Marco entre dolores. _—Quítate y tómales foto para que tu amigo vea que…_

_—¡¿Qué clase de prioridades son esas?! ¡Marco, estás mal!_

_—¡Carajo, Miguel, dame el celular!_

_ <¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!> _

Hubo más forcejeos, esto hizo que la ansiedad de Hiro acrecentara por cada segundo que pasaba; los hermanos Rivera no soltaban pista de lo que sucedía de su lado del mundo.

_—¡Ya está, ya ves, no era tan difícil! ¡Mándale las putas fotos y ya!_

_—¡Marco, esto es serio!_

_—¡¿Te quieres callar?! ¡Te digo que tengo todo bajo control!_

Hubo un pequeño inter en el cual los hermanos discutiendo entre maldiciones locales que Hiro aún no entendía del todo (algo de “chingada madre contigo” y “no mames”), sonidos de empujones, un flash y Miguel reclamando de un modo que pondría a mamá Elena orgullosa...

Momentos después, al celular de Hiro llegaban fotografías de pétalos regados por el suelo con un Miguel muy enojado y borroso de fondo (y los dedos de Marco haciendo el símbolo del pulgar arriba fuera de foco de un modo completamente anticlimático).

Y más importantes aún, llegaron tres fotografías de la garganta de Marco: una clara, otras dos borrosas por la conmoción de hace un momento.

Era difícil de distinguir, pero estaba llena de celosías. Pétalos que correspondían a los que estaban regados por el suelo. Suficientes para sofocar a una persona hasta la muerte.

 _…_ Pero Marco estaba _vivo._ Y sin problemas de salud o respiración aparentes.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando a través de las bocinas del headset de Miguel se escucharon pisadas apresuradas, la puerta siendo azotada y la voz del Hamada menor haciendo justo lo contrario que su hermano mayor le había pedido.

< _¡MIGUEL, PÓNGANSE EN VIDEOLLAMADA! ¡OLVIDA LA ESTÚPIDA PARTIDA! ¡TADASHIIIIII! > _

Marco miró a su aún muy estupefacto, confundido y alarmado hermano menor con satisfacción.

_—Te lo dije. ¿Ves? Hasta Hiro puede ver a simple vista que…_

_—Estoy enojado contigo. —_ Declaró Miguel con un puchero, dedicándose a desconectar la partida para preparar todo lo que se necesitaba para iniciar una videollamada.

Después escucharon claramente que Tadashi subía en compañía de su hermano menor, ambos hablando en apresurado inglés que les era imposible de seguir.

Lo que nos lleva a la escena actual con los hermanos Hamada arrodillados enfrente de la pantalla teniendo una videollamada con los hermanos Rivera.

< _Entonces… ¿Ustedes no necesitan pastillas para suprimir los efectos del hanahaki? > _

— _¿Existen pastillas para eso?_ — Cuestionó con cierta esperanza el Rivera menor. No era para menos, no todos los días el idiota de tu hermano te revela ser portador de una muy letal enfermedad en estado avanzado como si no fuera gran cosa.

 _ <Sí, son efectivas cuando uno se encuentra en una etapa temprana.> _Respondió Tadashi.

_—¿Entonces Marco ya no…?_

_ <Eh… no, en él ya no.> _

_—Te dije que estoy bien, Miguel._

_—¡Tú no me hables, estoy enojado contigo! ¿Cómo son las pastillas?_

El mayor de los Hamada comenzó una breve explicación científica sobre las píldoras, buscando simplificar la función de las mismas y las condiciones que debían cumplirse para que éstas surtieran el efecto deseado sin causar algún daño sistémico.

_ <Eventualmente la persona afectada deja de toser pétalos y puede recuperarse totalmente, claro, siempre con riesgo a una recaída... Podrán eliminar tus sentimientos, pero no te pueden proteger de caer de nuevo.> _

—Ya veo...

— _Pero, de cualquier modo, ni Miguel ni yo necesitamos pastillas ni algún medicamento para tener esto controlado…_

Marco había perdido el interés entre tanta palabrería que Tadashi había comenzado a soltar, quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible o terminaría muriendo de aburrimiento.

Sólo se ganó un zape y un “pendejo” de parte del Rivera menor.

Ahora fue el turno de los Hamada de mirarse mutuamente mientras los Rivera discutían. Si éstos chicos decían la verdad, y vaya que parecía que sí a juzgar por el avanzado estado de la enfermedad en Marco (sólo podía compararse a cómo se veía tía Cass en sus últimos días) que a pesar de todo le permitía respirar y cantar, a juzgar por lo que Hiro había escuchado venir de la ducha en ocasiones...

Entonces ellos podían ser la clave para encontrar la cura de la enfermedad.

A Tadashi le tomó sólo unos minutos meditar acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y cinco segundos para recordar a tía Cass. Fría y solitaria en su féretro, apenas un año atrás.

Aún se debatía mucho al respecto de llevarle aún más flores a su tumba.

Como en cámara lenta, el Hamada mayor respiró profundamente. Y entonces hizo una reverencia pronunciada. Haciendo que su frente tocara el frío suelo de la habitación de Hiro.

< _Vengan a San Fransokyo, por favor… Ayúdenos con nuestra investigación… podemos mantener la enfermedad de Marco bajo control. Pero vengan, por favor. > _

Los tres muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal suceso;no todos los días tenían a un asiático haciendo una reverencia tan profunda ante ellos y para Hiro era un impacto muy fuerte el ver a su hermano mayor, héroe e ídolo absoluto, rogándole a su mejor amigo mexicano (la persona más sencilla y de buen corazón pudo haber conocido) que fuera a su país porque él y su hermano podían salvar al mundo de una terrible enfermedad que amenazaba la existencia humana.

Ok, lo admitían, eso era inflar mucho la situación de su parte. Pero igual se sentían bien al saber que podían ayudar y contribuir un poco en la elaboración de una cura para el hanahaki.

Y tener a Marco controlado, para que no le pasara lo mismo que a tía Cass.

Finalmente añadiendo un plus es que los ojos de los menores brillaron con emoción al saber de la posibilidad de conocerse finalmente en persona, Hiro conocería a Miguel y Miguel a Hiro, por fin podrían hablar más tiempo que las 2 hrs que dejaban al moreno estar en la consola sin recibir el dulce chanclazo de su abuelita.

(...Más todas las horas de incógnito que gastaban vía mensajes de voz y anexos cuando abuelita no estaba mirando, y que de seguro les hubieran costado la mensualidad al internet si se hubiera enterado).

— _Con mucho gusto iremos, será un placer ayudarlos_. —Concluyó Miguel.

Miguel sonrió con dulzura. Tadashi se enderezó y al igual que Miguel sonrió agradeciendo mucho la cooperación de ambos chicos mexicanos con esta investigación.

Hiro y Marco se contagiaron un poquito de esa sonrisa mexicana.

Ahora sólo restaba organizarse, arreglar el papeleo, mover días de clase, acordar fechas y preparar todo lo previsto y por prevenir para la llegada de los mexicanos a San Fransokyo.


	2. Rosas amarillas

Finalmente el día tan ansiado para Hiro había llegado, la tan esperada bienvenida de los hermanos Rivera a San Fransokyo y no era el único que estaba ansioso: Tadashi al igual que él estaba a punto de morderse las uñas estaba sacando un lado paranoico que el Hamada menor anteriormente creía que sólo él tenía.

—¿Y si el avión se retrasa?... Ojalá no haya ocurrido algún percance en México. ¿Y si su familia cambió de opinión?...

Hiro escuchaba como Tadashi murmuraba todas esas cosas mientras caminaba de un lado al otro; sí, en definitiva la paranoia en los Hamada era hereditaria. Pero por favor, él estaba más tranquilo que su hermano mayor ahora mismo…

El genio rodó los ojos y observó la pantalla de su celular donde se veía el último mensaje que el moreno le había enviado.

La verdad era que se le estaba haciendo eterna la espera para pasar por los Rivera al aeropuerto, suspiró y volvió a guardar el aparato en la bolsa de sus pantalones. Observó a través de la ventana de su comedor esperando divisar pronto la motocicleta de Kyle ya que lo habían citado temprano en la residencia Hamada por un encargo externo a la cocina del Lucky Cat.

El menor de los Hamada tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos ya que lo único que podía hacer era esperar un mensaje de Miguel o la llegada del cocinero.

Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que a los oídos de Hiro llegó el rugir de una Heritage Softail classic Harley Davidson perteneciente a Kyle y algo que admitía era que esa moto estaba dentro de sus deseos de navidad… Claro que primero debía convencer a Tadashi y en el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente era imposible.

El genio volvió su atención al cocinero que esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, Hiro dejó su lugar en el comedor y fue a abrir.

—Hola Kyle.

Hiro sonrió mostrando el diastema entre sus incisivos y le dejó libre el paso para que el mayor pasara a la casa.

—... No te dejaré conducir mi motocicleta si es lo que esperabas.

Hiro frunció levemente el ceño e hizo una imitación infantil de Kyle cuando éste le dió la espalda, cerró la puerta y soltó un bufido.

Una vez dentro de la residencia Hamada el cocinero dejó su chaqueta de cuero sobre un sillón y encima de ésta dejó su casco.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—En el comedor.

Kyle hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de aburrimiento y se sentó en el sillón esperando al mayor de los Hamada que lo había citado temprano en su día libre con la promesa de pagarle horas extras.

Hiro volvió a su ensimismamiento admirando la motocicleta de Kyle hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular, rápidamente revisó la notificación que le había llegado esperando que fuera el tan ansiado mensaje del mexicano.

Y efectivamente, era un mensaje de Miguel.

Sintió como escalofríos de emoción recorrieron su columna, procediendo a invalidar todas sus anteriores críticas al nerviosismo de Tadashi y dejando que la ironía de su propia ansiedad le golpeara en toda la cara.

—¡Tadashi!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya están a punto de llegar.

Ya era hora de ir por los Rivera.

*******

Los hermanos mexicanos se encontraban en su camino a la sala de espera tras haber esperado lo que en su opinión fue una eternidad por sus maletas en la banda.

—¿En serio los panditas cuentan como ”souvenirs”? —Cuestionó Marco al ver la mano extendida de Miguel, quien estaba mostrándole unas gomitas de panditas que al parecer había logrado empacar y pasar desapercibidas en su equipaje de mano.

Miguel estaba tan lleno de luz, entusiasmo y felicidad que a Marco le daban ganas de vomitar, y no precisamente las celosías que llevaban tiempo alojadas en su interior.

Desde el primer día en que supieron que iban a viajar, no había cerrado la boca ni había parado de moverse un instante. Le mandaron dos reportes del colegio por platicar en clase, movió los trámites del pasaporte y la escuela a una velocidad que Marco no creyó factible en suelo mexicano, convenció y rogó a absolutamente cada miembro de la familia Rivera por su permiso y bendición para ir hasta el hartazgo (está bastante seguro de que más de uno quería mandarlo a San Fransokyo de una patada en donde no llega el sol), y hasta el doctor que hizo su examen médico terminó harto de él en plena examinación.

Pero lo peor de todo era...

—¡Son los favoritos de Hiro! —Canturreó el menor de los Rivera.

_ Eso. _

Y dale con Hiro. Si escucha una vez más ese nombre va a ingresar al manicomio por su propio pie, lo jura.

Sí, señoras y señores, tenía que ser el japonés la  _ verdadera  _ razón detrás del Miguel monotemático que había llegado a plagar su vida estas últimas e insoportables semanas, y Marco no aguantaba un segundo más.

Incluso en el avión, donde creyó encontrar refugio haciéndose el dormido, Miguel atacó sin compasión dando brincos en su asiento y señalando puntos de interés en la revista de viajes mientras le tiraba Hiro-zasos a diestra y siniestra, todo basado en “Hiro me contó que…”, o si “Hiro me dijo una vez…”, o si “una vez a Hiro en este lugar…”, o si “Hiro me recomendó que…”, “y a Hiro le traje un…”, “y cuando nos veamos, Hiro me dijo que…”; y se arrepintió honestamente de no haberse traído somníferos para cerrarle la boca.

Y ahora que por fin estaban en suelo estadounidense, le sale con que lo va a seguir mencionando. Mátenlo a él, o a Hiro, o a Miguel, o a los tres. Por favor.

—¿Tú no trajiste algo, Marco?

—Le saqué cacahuates extra a la azafata, soy un Dios bondadoso.

—… Eso es… eso no cuent… a Hiro no le gusta el maní. —Ya, por favor.

—¿Querías precisión, o rapidez?

*******

—¿Y cómo se ve Miguel? —Preguntó Kyle en la sala de espera, lanzando miradas rencorosas al signo de “no fumar” de la pared.

Sin embargo, a ninguno de los Hamada les dio tiempo de contestar la interrogante del cocinero ya que un grito del otro lado del vestíbulo llamó su atención.

—¡HIRO!

El menor dejó botada su maleta, su vergüenza y hasta a su hermano para salir disparado en pos de su mejor amigo, quien volteó al escuchar su nombre vibrando en el eco de las paredes del aeropuerto. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a su amigo mexicano corriendo hacia él con pasos largos y el entusiasmo desbocado.

—¡MIGUEL! —El genio se separó de su grupo para poder tomar una posición cómoda para recibirlo, cual jugador de fútbol americano que espera una embestida.

_ PAFFFFFFFFFFF. _

—Me voy a tirar de un hangar. —Murmuró Marco rodando los ojos para después tomar la abandonada maleta de su hermano menor y dirigirse al lugar en donde la escenita estaba tomando lugar.

Miguel, en sus cinco minutos de acaramelamiento, se encontraba en brazos del Hamada menor y colgaba de él como un koala, mientras Hiro luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio girando como un trompo alrededor de la sala, usando al mexicano de contrapeso para no caer, entre risas, gritos y palmadas en la espalda de pura emoción. ¿A dónde se fue el orgullo mexicano? A la chingada, es a donde se había ido.

Resopló con hastío y unos pocos pedazos de celosías salieron de su boca como si fuera una caricatura. Sí señor, su vida era una caricatura ahora mismo.

El mayor de los Rivera prosiguió con su caminata con dificultad hasta el grupo de personas que esperaban su llegada, rogando que la maleta de Miguel no se enredara en sus pies causando una escena cómica la cuál sería la premisa del posible fratricidio que cometería si no le ayudaba alguien con las PUTAS maletas, por supuesto que Miguel tenía que traerse sus trajes de mariachi...

Y gracias al cielo sus lamentos fueron escuchados, ya que sintió como una mano más grande le quitaba la maleta de mano de Miguel y tomaba la que tenía rueditas dejándolo únicamente con las suyas. El cielo tuvo misericordia de su hermano hoy.

—Gracias… Eeeh… ¿Era… Tashadi?

El mayor pareció contener una risa.

—Es Kyle, pero no te preocupes, nos confunden mucho.

Finalmente Kyle y Marco se juntaron con el resto del grupo observando cómo los menores seguían sin separarse, parecía que sus pieles se habían fusionado creando un híbrido mexi-japo-americano, y ahora habían pasado a darse coscorrones y empujones amistosos. Tanto Marco como Kyle resoplaron. ¿Acaso iban a necesitar una palanca para separarlos o algo así?

— Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos.

Interrumpió el Hamada mayor a los menores para que no siguieran armando barullo en el aeropuerto, logrando que finalmente éstos dejaran su entusiasmo de lado.   
Miguel se acercó a Kyle para cargar el mismo sus maletas, sin embargo, la pesada mirada que éste tenía logró intimidarlo lo suficiente como para usar a Hiro de escudo. Eso sí, disimuladamente o su amigo iba a empezar a joder con el “no hay huevos”. Resignado, el Rivera menor siguió a Tadashi hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba una camioneta amarilla.   
  


Los chicos acomodaron las maletas en el maletín y fueron ingresando al vehículo, Tadashi en el asiento del piloto, Kyle de copiloto y los menores en la parte de atrás; dejando al menor de los Hamada en medio de los mexicanos.

Aún en el trayecto Hiro y Miguel no se callaban: el mexicano constantemente preguntaba con entusiasmo acerca de todas las cosas nuevas que veía a su alrededor, llegando incluso a pedirle a su amigo traducciones de los postes de teléfono. Y el asiático,  _ lejos  _ de irritarse, era  _ feliz  _ señalando hasta la más mínima grieta del camino para llenar a Miguel de conocimiento sobre San Fransokyo, entusiasmado por mostrarle todo aquello que alguna vez le platicó por chat y por fin lograba mostrarle. Como si de pronto hubiera olvidado el mal carácter que se cargaba cuando perdía las retas contra Miguel, el muy jijo de la tiznada.

Marco miró con hastío el exterior recargándose en su mano. Sólo les faltaba cantar “un mundo ideal” a coro como los ridículos que eran y la diabética escena quedaba completa con todo y náuseas, ugh. Quitó con aburrimiento un pétalo de celosía que estaba en su lengua y le daba una sensación incómoda.

Kyle bajó la ventana de su lugar y encendió un cigarro, llevaba aguantándose las ganas desde el aeropuerto, le dió una profunda calada y luego expulsó el humo sintiendo como la nicotina dejaba su ser lentamente.

—Kyle, no fumes enfrente de los chicos.

—Mientras no les llegue el humo no debe haber problema, por eso bajé la ventana.

El cocinero le dio otra calada al cigarro y procedió a golpear levemente la punta para tirar la ceniza que se había formado en el otro extremo.   
Descendió un poco la mirada admirando lo que el retrovisor reflejaba conectando inevitablemente con unos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban fijamente.

Marco le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y un guiño coqueto que logró descolocar al cocinero, antes de soltar el pétalo al aire, el cual se perdió entre el humo del cigarro.

_ ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese mocoso? _

*******

—¡Así que éste es el Lucky Cat Café! ¡Ah, y ese es el tranvía que me dijiste de San Fransokyo! ¡Y aquí también hay árboles de cerezo! —Continuó Miguel ajustándose la bufanda con entusiasmo y mirando a su alrededor mientras afianzaba su maleta. San Fransokyo era más frío que México, pero igualmente precioso.

—¡Es genial! ¡¿verdad?! ¡En dos meses o algo así suele florecer toda la calle! —Comentó Hiro bajando del auto “como si le hubieran puesto un cuete en la cola” (o eso diría la tía Gloria) y prosiguiendo a dar brincos alrededor de Miguel, ayudando con el equipaje.

—¿Toda la calle? —Preguntó el mexicano con asombro.

—¡Toda la calle! ¡Quizá incluso sí podamos ir al Hanami en marzo!

—¡¿De verdad?!

Mientras charlaban, Hiro no dejaba de jalar y empujar al menor al interior del café con gran entusiasmo. El Rivera menor estaba tan poco acostumbrado a ver a Hiro tan emocionado por algo que no fueran sus robots, que su vitalidad se le contagió y lo siguió con la misma energía.

—¡Y eso que aún no has visto cómo tenemos el café! Oh, y mi cuarto, y todo y... Ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, yo te ayudo con esa cosa y entramos antes.

Los muchachos desaparecieron en el interior de la casa, dejando detrás a un Tadashi que estaba feliz de que por una vez no se respirara tensión en el ambiente familiar. Hiro le había dicho que Miguel era como una chispa constante de energía y entusiasmo, algo más que bienvenido tras la muerte de tía Cass. Ya podía ver su efecto en la sonrisa de su hermano y hey! hasta él se estaba contagiando. Marco y Kyle no compartían esa opinión.

—Esperen, chicos, aún hay cosas que bajar. —Llamó Tadashi, procediendo a tomar algunas cuantas cosas para luego mirar a Kyle. —Kyle, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Iré adentro a verificar que no rompan nada y enseguida regreso.

Tadashi se adentró en el café, notando que su hermano y el mexicano ya se encontraban dando brincos por los alrededores, cual ardillas curioseando. No había visto a Hiro tan animado desde lo de tía Cass, al menos era algo bueno. Antes de poder decirles algo, Kyle se metió inmediatamente detrás suyo, cargando algunas maletas. Aún no se creía que Tadashi le hubiera llamado para hacer de botones en su día libre.

—Hey, enano, dejaste esto afuera. —Llamó Kyle, sosteniendo en sus manos la sudadera de Hiro.

—¡Oh, vaya! Gracias, Kyle. —Contestó Hiro, pero se interrumpió al sentir un suave apretón en su mano y, al voltear, se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que le miraban con circunstancia.

—Hiro… ¿Tadashi tiene un gemelo malvado? —Preguntó Miguel inseguro.

—¿Eh? Oh, no, es Kyle. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo del nuevo cocinero?

—¿El “cerebro de chorlito”? —Miguel hizo memoria en voz alta.

—Oye. —Protestó el chef, reconsiderando el regresar la sudadera de Hiro.

—Sí, ese. —Confirmó Hiro.

—¡Oye! —Yep, se iba a quedar su sudadera.

—¿Así te llamas, cerebro de chorlito? —Se burló Marco con unos ojos pícaros y una sonrisa ladina. Apenas entrando con las maletas y ya estaban empezando con las burlas, a lo mejor y no le iba tan mal en Estados Unidos.

—¡Ya llegaron! —Se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde el piso de arriba antes de que nadie más pudiera contestar, un par de pesados pero apresurados tacones acompañándola. Momentos después, una muy alegre rubia de altos tacones y grandes anteojos, vestida totalmente de amarillo, descendía por las escaleras y se unía a ellos con una gran sonrisa. —¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! ¡Yo quería verlos llegar!

—Supuse que el escándalo te lo dejaría saber, Honey Lemon. Hiro y su amigo no han parado de charlar desde que salimos del aeropuerto.

—¡Oh, tú debes ser Miguel! ¡Miguel Rivera! —Se animó la rubia, de inmediato gravitando en dirección a Miguel con saltitos mientras caminaba.

Nada más llegar con él, apachurró y removió sus mejillas hasta dejárselas rojas, parándole los labios como si estuviera a punto de soltar pétalos por la boca.

—¡Hiro nos ha contado tanto sobre tí! ¡Oooh, eres tan tierno! —Comentó ella.

—¡Mph! —Miguel sólo quería sus cachetes de vuelta… pero le habían enseñado a no ser grosero con las mujeres, ésto era peor que visitar a sus tías lejanas. Detrás suyo, Hiro parecía estarse partiendo en dos de la risa que le daba verlo. —M-mufo gufto... ¿feñorifa…?

—¡Oh, puedes decirme Honey Lemon! —Contestó ella, separándose con una risa y ajustándose los lentes. —Soy bioquímica, y me estoy quedando en el Lucky Cat mientras le ayudo a mi novio con su proyecto.

—Ese sería yo. Tadashi Hamada, un gusto. —Se acercó Tadashi, dándole la mano a ambos mexicanos bajo la mirada entusiasta de Honey. —Voy a estar a cargo de su investigación.

—Kyle. Soy el chef del café. —El aludido no se molestó siquiera en moverse de su lugar.

—Y yo… soy Marco Rivera. —Se presentó el mayor con una leve reverencia y una coqueta sonrisa que a más de uno descolocó. —…El gusto es  _ mío _ . —Finalizó depositando un beso en la mano de un Tadashi que no había alcanzado a quitarla del todo, para luego, enderezarse y guiñar un ojo a todos los presentes.

Tadashi retrocedió como un perrito confundido, Honey se veía honestamente confundida, Hiro tuvo suerte de que la mandíbula no se le cayera de lo abierta que la tenía, y Kyle frunció el ceño defensivamente. Otra vez esa mirada, ¿cuál era el problema de ese mocoso?

—¡Y les trajimos souvenirs!— Dijo Miguel volteando a ver a su hermano para romper el momento. Pero el mayor sólo se limitó a sacar las bolsas de cacahuates que les habían regalado en el avión. —… Bueno, y también cacahuates de avión que Marco le sacó a la azafata. —Concluyó, mirando feo a su hermano.

—Supervivencia del más apto. —Contestó Marco, encogiéndose de hombros para sonreír después.

Sin embargo, Miguel observó que entre las bolsas de cacahuates faltaba la bolsa de gomitas que había traído específicamente para Hiro, ¡y después de lo muy entusiasmado que estaba de que probara los panditas por primera vez! Volteó a ver a Marco con una mirada acusadora y estaba a punto de reprocharle o al menos pedirle que los regresara, cuando notó que sus anfitriones (incluido Hiro) tomaban una bolsita cada quien.

—Gracias, ¡qué lindo detalle!— Comentó Honey con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Miguel… — Dijo el Hamada menor abriendo la bolsa de cacahuates; ya le había comentado al latino de su alergia, sin embargo, supuso que a éste pudo olvidársele y no quería rechazar su presente.

El Rivera menor miró con horror como Hiro estaba a punto de llevarse un cacahuate a la boca, pero Kyle intervino quitándole la bolsita de cacahuates y tirando el que tenía en la mano.

—Tú eres alérgico, mocoso.— El cocinero le alejó la bolsa alzándola por encima de su cabeza para que Hiro no la alcanzara.

—¡Oye! !Devuélveme eso!— Hiro procedió a dar saltitos para lograr llegar a la bolsita de cacahuates que ahora estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

—Aaah… —Comentó Marco acercándose a su hermano, un breve brillo de maldad cruzando su mirada antes de voltear a ver a su hermano menor. —Miguel… ¿Así que tu amigo es alérgico al maní…?

—Ah, n-... nnn… Quiero decir… ¿Ssss…. sí? —Miguel se encogió, esperando que la excusa colara.

No, no lo había olvidado, estaba intentando  _ esconderlo  _ de su hermano. Por alguna razón, Marco siempre buscaba modos de chingar al prójimo, y quería ahorrarle la vergüenza a su amigo al menos por unos momentos del viaje. Pero, juzgando por la mirada que su hermano se cargaba, al parecer su plan ya había fracasado.

—¡No soy chino! ¡Y ya regresame la bolsa, Kyle! —Podía ser alérgico, pero seguían siendo un regalo de Miguel y los quería de vuelta.

—No lo creo, enano. Y menos si no los puedes alcanzar.

—Marco, basta por favor…— Rogó el menor de los Rivera a nada de poner su mano sobre su rostro para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza.

—Hiro… en eso le doy la razón a Kyle. Sabes que no puedes comerlos, deja de insistir.— Pidió Tadashi en modo comprensivo.

—¡Pero…! Pero...es que, eh… —Hiro no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar por qué insistía en atesorar ese regalo de su mejor amigo.

—Anda, déjalo ya, ¿sí? Después podrán pasear juntos e ir por cosas que no te hagan daño. —Intentó convencerle Tadashi.

Kyle hizo una mueca extraña. Ah, no. No de nuevo, no. Hiro ya se la había pasado platicando con Miguel durante el viaje, si le iban a hacer venir en su día libre, quería molestarlo al menos un poquito.

—Estás muy enano y no los puedes alcanzar. —Se burló.

—¡Kyle! —Reclamó Hiro, provocando que Tadashi se diera una palmada en el rostro. ¡Olviden lo de salir después con Miguel! ¡El quiere SUS cacahuates, y se acabó!

—Yo te los cuido, chinito poblano, no irán a ningún lado. ¿Verdad, Kyle? —Ofreció Marco, levantando una de sus cejas con una sonrisa burlona, apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera y levantando la que tenía libre por encima de su cabeza, aprovechándose de su altura para insinuar a Kyle que torearan al más pequeño de los Hamada.

Kyle sonrió, captando el mensaje.

Segundos después, el paquete volaba por los aires en dirección a Marco.

—¡Alcánzalos si puedes y son tuyos, Hiro! —Se burló Kyle a la vez que mandaba los cacahuates volando en dirección a Marco por sobre la cabeza de Hiro, y el mayor de los Rivera los atrapó entre sus manos con una risita.

—¡Uuuugh! —Frustrado, Hiro se dirigió a Marco. Pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, el mayor respondió aventándolos de nuevo a Kyle.

—¡Marco, no! ¡Eres un grosero, ya dáselos! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Pero si no los tengo yo, Miguel. —Se rió el moreno. Hiro nuevamente intentó rescatar sus cacahuates de la mano de Kyle, pero éste se los volvió a pasar a Marco. Y Marco a Kyle. Y Kyle a Marco. Y…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es estúpido, Kyle, tienes veinte años! —Se quejó Hiro.

—Chicos, chicos, ¡no hace falta pelear! ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos todos un poco, sí? —Pidió la rubia mayor, confiscando los cacahuates con un rápido movimiento de su mano para regresárselos a Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego lanzar una mirada a Tadashi que no era más ni menos que un silencioso grito de “ayúdame por favor”.

—Sí, mejor designemos los cuartos que van a ocupar durante su estadía en San Fransokyo…  _ por favor. _ —Rogó el mayor de los Hamada.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquellas palabras, hubo un ajetreo de maletas siendo maniobradas a través del café y charlas amenas. Miguel empezaba a explicarle a Hiro que no, no había olvidado sus alergias, si no que su hermano estaba siendo un pesado escondiéndole las gomitas que quería regalarle en realidad. Marco se dedicaba, con una sonrisa felina, a realizar comentarios pícaros con toda la intención de desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Honey charlaba entusiasmada con todo el que se dejara, Tadashi sólo se metía ocasionalmente a la conversación y Kyle se excusó para adelantarse a llevar las maletas a la habitación donde se iban a quedar.

—Wow… juraba que íbamos a pasar la primera noche en el sofá.

—Marco.— Miguel procedió a darle un codazo a su hermano para que cerrara la boca.

—A menos que te guste levantarte temprano, porque yo necesito espacio donde moverme por las mañanas al llegar a trabajar. —Interrumpió Kyle para luego desaparecer por las escaleras.

Que si dónde estudiaban. Que si cómo estuvo el viaje. Que si las gomitas. Que si los horarios de atención del café. Que si iban a compartir habitación con Hiro.

Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Vamos a compartir habitación? —Preguntó Marco, no muy convencido del destino que le esperaba.

—Lo sentimos, no tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles por ser pocos los que vivimos aquí— Se excusó el Hamada mayor. — Pero la habitación de Hiro es lo bastante amplia para alojarlos sin problema.

Y era verdad: desde que Hiro había empezado con “la actitud adolescente” alegando que era ya muy grande para seguir compartiendo habitación, y desde que Tadashi se había acostumbrado demasiado bien a vivir en su propio dormitorio de la universidad, ya no compartían el cuarto. Y cada vez, su lado de la pieza estaba más y más vacío hasta parecer más el lado de un cuarto de huéspedes que no utilizaba más que durante las vacaciones… y no siempre. A veces dormía en el sofá. A veces, se iba a dormir a casa de Honey. Y ahora que estaban los mexicanos presentes, el mayor podía sobrevivir con esos hábitos.

La verdad, desde la muerte de la tía Cass el año pasado, no se habían atrevido a adaptar la habitación extra a cuarto de huéspedes. Ni siquiera con los dos mexicanos presentes.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! —Comentó el moreno con total entusiasmo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su mejor amigo, compadre, soporte, compañero de aventuras, equipo de Co-ops, rival en los versus hasta que el lag los separe, Hiro Hamada.

**_PI._ **

**_JA._ **

**_MA_ ** **.**

**_DA_ ** **.**

Tadashi no pudo evitar reír un poco. Y pensar que Hiro tantos berrinches había hecho en el pasado respecto a querer su propia habitación y su propio espacio. ¿Pero ahora?

Noooo, nada, ¡ni por dónde encontrarlos! Porque claro, su “actitud adolescente” y argumentos sobre la independencia quedaban invalidados tan pronto se trataba de compartir la habitación con su amigo mexicano al que estaba viendo en carne y hueso por primera vez.

Marco sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante la visión, optando mejor por pasear su vista por el café. Sobre cada mesa, un pequeño jarrón con una fresca rosa amarilla cada uno parecía dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Como les saludó el vocho amarillo.

O la rubia entusiasta, vestida de pies a cabeza de amarillo.

Y está bastante seguro de que vió una cantidad obscena de adornos amarillos en el café.

¡Y dale con el amarillo chíngame-la-retina! Primero el auto; está bien, eso era tolerable, luego esta chica rubia sumamente entusiasta, eso debió encender una alarma. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir que la muchacha definitivamente vivía en esta casa. Y es que si repasaba en su cabeza los momentos que llevaban en el café: Había al menos una cosa amarilla por todas partes…

¿Será que la culpa es de esta mujer que además se hace llamar Honey Lemon? Si no se equivoca, los limones en Estados Unidos son amarillos. ¿Y la miel?

Miguel, _ ¿a qué casa les hiciste venir a dar? _

—¿Les gusta mucho el amarillo?...

Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y sin realmente gran interés por conocerla. Honey dió una gran, entusiasta y cálida sonrisa al mayor de los Rivera, sonrisa que Marco no sabía si le había dado diabetes o le había auxiliado al menos un poco en quitarle el mal humor que se había apoderado de él desde que pisó el estúpido suelo estadounidense.

—¡Ay, Marco, lo notaste! ¡Sí, sí, sí, es de mis colores favoritos! Hace que todo se vea mucho más alegre y radiante, ¿no lo crees?

—Eh… —Ella no le dio tiempo a contestar. Le tomó de un hombro y lo arrastró consigo, su aroma a perfume cítrico invadiendo sus fosas nasales.

—¡Y no es el único color que hay! ¡Ven aquí, ven!

Marco se encontró intentando evitar (en vano) que se lo llevara a dar un tour por la casa Hamada. Nunca antes se sintió tan vulnerable y tan pequeño… porque con sus tacones podía o darle el pisotón de su vida, o sacarle veinte centímetros.

Miguel miró a Honey irse con cierto entusiasmo contenido. Tadashi, notando esto, miró de reojo a Hiro, quien parecía estar atento a la escena con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Rodando los ojos, el mayor le dio un pequeño empujón con una risa a su hermano menor.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas a Miguel un poco los alrededores Hiro?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! —Hiro reaccionó, de inmediato llevándose con él a su amigo siguiendo a la mujer. —Claro. Ven, Miguel, por aquí.

La cocina, la sala, Kyle refunfuñando en el piso de arriba, el gato gordo de Hiro saliendo disparado a esconderse a otro lado pues no le gustaban las visitas en casa…

—¿Por qué rosas amarillas? —Preguntó Miguel, notando que efectivamente la rubia parecía haber llenado varios lugares a su alrededor con ellas.

—¡Tienen un significado especial! —Dijo ella, tomando otro pequeño jarrón que decoraba el pasillo y ofreciéndoselo a Miguel. —Significan amistad… ¡Y qué mejor momento de usarlas que ahora cuando vienen de visita!

—Los amigos no se roban cacahuates entre sí. —Murmuró Hiro de mal humor, mirando feo al hermano mayor de Miguel.

Marco se limitó a observar el arreglo, notando entonces que el Hamada menor lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Una leve risa escapó de sus labios.

—También significan  _ celos _ . —Indicó, guiñándole un ojo a Hiro para después lanzarle un beso. Un pétalo de celosía salió disparado de su boca en dirección a la cara de Hiro. El japonés enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza, regañando a Miguel por partirse de risa en lugar de ayudarlo, y luego prosiguieron su camino hasta la habitación del Hamada menor.

*******

—Bueno, es aquí.— Dió bienvenida el Hamada menor a sus invitados,cediéndoles el paso a la habitación.

Ambos Rivera pasaron y repasaron el cuarto varias veces con la mirada. Era un cuarto bastante normal a los ojos de cualquiera. Bueno, estaba lleno de figurillas de acción del lado de Hiro, pero el que les correspondía a ellos estaba bastante en blanco. Evidentemente el lado de Tadashi (ya bastante vacío) había sido acondicionado para ellos, mientras que Hiro tendría su propia cama.

...Sobre la cual Kyle se encontraba recostado jugando en su celular.

—¡Kyle! ¡Deja mi cama!

—Oblígame.

Hiro dejó a Miguel por un momento para tratar de empujar al grandulón fuera de su colchón, mientras que los Rivera se familiarizaban con el lugar. Tenían puntos de vista completamente opuestos al respecto: para el menor era la octava maravilla del mundo y para el mayor era aburrido.

¿Qué tenía de interesante el cuarto del chino?

Ah, sí...

_ Era del chino. _

—Ustedes se quedarán allá.— Señaló Tadashi a la derecha de la habitación donde se hallaban dos camas individuales en lugar de su vieja cama.

—Oh,  _ bien _ , no tenemos que compartir cama al menos. —Murmuró Marco, para luego arrastrar su maleta con cierta desgana, clamando una de las camas y dejando a su hermano la otra.

Miguel estaba algo confundido. No sabía bien lo que le pasaba a Marco: él era generalmente mucho más ameno y carismático que como se estaba comportando ahora. Supuso que una vez que se recuperara del cansancio del viaje se sentiría mejor.

—¡Quítate Kyle! ¡Tienen que empezar a acomodarse y no pueden si estás aquí!

—¿Me corres? Me siento tan  _ ofendido _ , Hiro.

—Chicos, acomódense como mejor les venga, les daremos privacidad. —Interceptó la rubia, tomando del brazo a Tadashi con entusiasmo. Parecía una cachorra gigante entusiasmada con las nuevas visitas. —¡Nosotros iremos abajo a preparar la cena!

—¿Cena? —Preguntó Miguel, mirando por la ventana. No manches, ¿en qué momento se hizo de noche?

—¡ _ Jetlag! _ Mañana te acostumbras. —Le dijo Hiro, antes de salir de ahí con todo y un nada cooperativo Kyle de la habitación. —¡¿Qué clase de chef eres?!

—¿Qué es  _ jetlag _ ? —Masculló Marco.

—Desfase horario. —Respondió rápido Miguel.

Los Rivera acomodaron la ropa en un pequeño armario que la habitación disponía y guardaron las maletas debajo de las camas, y finalizada esta tarea bajaron a cenar y a ver en qué podían ayudar en la cocina. Pero no. Ya les esperaba un plato humeante de puré de papa con un poco de cebollín adornando el centro del mismo, una chuleta de cerdo asada acompañada de guisantes en la orilla y jugo de manzana.

Qué americano.

Excepto por el hecho de que la decoración y presentación de los platos era impoluta, rodeados de pétalos de rosas amarillas.

—La comida corre a cortesía de Kyle. —Aclaró Honey, sirviendo la comida en los platos mientras los Hamada hacían espacio en las mesas trayendo sillas del restaurante. —Le sale mejor que a nosotros tres.

—Cortesía es un modo de decirlo. —Respondió el aludido desde la cocina. —Hiro vive de servicio a domicilio, Tadashi no tiene tiempo, y Honey termina haciendo las cosas explotar si se entusiasma de más. Esto es más una obra de caridad y altruismo humano que otra cosa.

Por fortuna para Miguel, al parecer una cena copiosa con un grupo grande era lo que a Marco le hacía falta para relajarse un poco. Tenía un aire a las grandes cenas que solían tener con sus familiares, en Santa Cecilia. Podía ver a su hermano relajarse poco a poco, llegando incluso a robarle comida de su plato.

El menor de los mexicanos se sintió sorprendido ante las habilidades culinarias de Kyle: si había logrado quitarle el mal humor a su hermano era capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

Excepto ganarse el amor de Mochi. Llevaba al menos quince minutos intentando caerle bien al obeso gato vía chuletas y no se dejaba. Le recordaba un poco a los primeros intentos por los que tuvo que pasar antes de hacerse amigo de Hiro.

Terminada la cena y acomodados los platos en el lavavajillas, poco a poco la conversación se fue extinguiendo. Y con ella, el sueño empezó a anidarse en ellos. Kyle se fue en su motocicleta, Honey se fue a su departamento, y Tadashi, negándose a dormir en la habitación de tía Cass, se fue al sofá. Hiro, Marco, y Miguel se fueron a su habitación. Por supuesto, hubo problemas nada más llegar.

—M-Marco… —Lo abordó Miguel una vez que el mayor se hubo recostado en su cama. —Hermanito… ¿Ya te dorm…?

—No le voy a cambiar el lugar a Hiro. —Interrumpió y se tapó hasta las orejas.

—¡Por favor! —Casi que rogó el menor tras verse pillado. —Aún sigue en el baño, te juro que ni lo notarás…

—No.

—Marcooo.

—Cásate con el chino si tanto quieres compartir cama con él, pero yo y mi cama empezamos una relación seria desde hoy y no nos gusta que se metan entre nosotros.

—¡Ni siquiera es tu cama! Será un rato…

—Miguel. —Suspiró con hastío Marco. —Estoy cansado, Hiro va a la escuela mañana, y tanto Tadashi como Honey van a empezar con nuestros análisis saliendo de la universidad. Descansa por hoy, mañana hablan más.

—Ugh… eres malo.

—El peor de los villanos. Ya duérmete.

Su plan funcionó sólo a medias: Haciéndose el dormido en su cama, escuchó a Hiro regresar del baño, cuchichear con Miguel, y luego el sonido de un paquete de plástico y la palabra “mañana” repetida en promesas varias veces.

Ese paquete debían ser las gomitas que había escondido... al final, Miguel las había encontrado.

Marco decidió quedarse dormido sin quitar su mirada de la rosa amarilla que decoraba su mesita de noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Infinite_Silence y Axureé Rheeid. ¿Ya comieron? Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchas gracias por su paciencia y los fanarts que nos mandaron.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)


	3. Manzanilla

San Fransokyo era frío en Enero, muy frío.

No era de extrañarse que ambos Rivera extrañaran las cálidas tierras mexicanas durante la noche, para Hiro fue una sorpresa encontrar a Miguel colado en la cama de Marco durante la madrugada, aferrado a él como perezoso a su rama, buscando robar o calor corporal o energía vital del pobre. Y a juzgar por la cara de completo sufrimiento que tenía el mayor, estaba teniendo éxito.

Tal vez estaba soñando que estaba a merced de una boa constrictor.

O un camión compresor de basura.

El Hamada menor tomó una foto con su teléfono (porque nunca se tienen demasiadas oportunidades de chantaje) y terminó de preparar sus cosas para irse a la universidad, adentrándose a la típica rutina de la familia Hamada.

Bajó a la primera planta saltando los escalones de dos en dos, encontrándose a Tadashi lavándose los dientes y a Mochi exigiendo su comida. Hiro dejó su pequeña mochila en una de las sillas del comedor y fue en busca del platito del gato para llenarlo con croquetas.

—¿No le diste de comer en la mañana, Tadashi? —Preguntó fuerte para que su hermano le escuchara desde el baño.

—Sí le di, sólo está de mañoso. —Como confirmando la teoría del mayor, Mochi se tiró de pancita. Hiro sucumbió a su encanto y lo empezó a acariciar.

—¿Entonces no le doy?

—No, sí dale. —Se contradijo el mayor. —A lo mejor lo dejé con hambre. Pero recuerda servirle sólo una tacita porque luego sube de peso.

—¡Sí!

A pesar de la afirmativa que el genio le dio a su hermano, el susodicho sirvió las croquetas que creyó eran las suficientes (sin decir que desparramó algunas alrededor del platito de lo lleno que estaba). Ante la duda, sírvele de más.

Tadashi rodó levemente los ojos mientras sonreía. Pobrecito, solamente comida seca… bueno, en la tarde le daría un poco de jamón a Mochi; el pobrecito debía estar harto de comer solo croquetas.

Era culpa de los Hamada que Mochi siguiera gordo.

Finalmente fue el turno de Hiro para usar el baño y al igual que su hermano, colocó pasta a su cepillo y se lavó los dientes mientras Tadashi tomaba dos manzanas del frutero y las lavaba, ambos sabían que carecían de habilidades culinarias como para preparar un almuerzo balanceado (o comestible). Eso era terreno de Kyle y digno de brujería.

Cuando Hiro terminó de lavarse los dientes alcanzó a Tadashi en la planta baja para dirigirse ambos a la universidad.

—Es verdad, olvido algo… espera un momento aquí Hiro.

El mayor de los Hamada corrió escaleras arriba para activar a Baymax y dejarlo monitoreando el estado de salud de Marco, finalmente, cuando el gran malvavisco se encaminó al cuarto de Hiro, Tadashi volvió a bajar. Ambos hermanos de ascendencia asiática salieron del café encontrándose el mismo auto amarillo de ayer con una Honey Lemon radiante como siempre.

—Tardaron un poco.

—Fue mi culpa, había olvidado activar a Baymax.

Los Hamada se adentraron al vehículo y se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, Tadashi ahora de copiloto y Hiro en la parte de atrás. No pasó mucho cuando a los oídos de Hiro llegó la animada conversación de Honey y su hermano mayor.

—Encontraremos pronto la cura, gracias a Miguel y a Marco.— Soltó Honey de manera esperanzada.

Hiro desvío la mirada al exterior de la ventana. No pudieron encontrarla lo suficientemente rápido para tía Cass… pero... sonrió. Una sonrisa agridulce, ligeramente amarga. A pesar de todo, él también tenía esa esperanza gracias a Miguel. A pesar de todo, esperaba que esto funcionara.

El trayecto continuó de manera amena, ya sólo restaba sobrevivir a la primera clase de la mañana.

 

*******

 

Aproximadamente a las 9 de la mañana, una voz electrónica forzó a Miguel a desperezarse poco a poco.

—Es importante despertar a una buena hora para que inicies bien el día. —Le dijo el misterioso despertador.

—¿Y si lo inicio mañana?—Contestó con un bostezo ausente, a pesar de todo  levantándose y huyendo de la cama de su hermano mayor.

—Tadashi me indicó que era crucial iniciar labores hoy. —Contestó la voz. Ok, eso ya estaba raro, no había despertadores que te contestaran. Ante la curiosidad, Miguel se dignó a voltear.

Un gigantesco hombre Michelin, pero de apariencia mucho más agradable, se alzaba ante ellos. Miguel entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca al verlo, como escudriñándolo. Lo reconoció de videollamadas pasadas, sobre todo de las primeras, cuando Hiro gustaba de jugarle bromas a distancia mostrándole inventos peculiares.

—… ¿Baymax? —Preguntó, entornando la mirada.

—… Qué. Carajo. Es. Eso. —Siseó Marco detrás de él. Se había despertado y ahora estaba agazapado en su cama y erizado como un gato sobreprotector de su cría, mirando al robot con desconfianza, listo para tomar a su hermano y salir corriendo de ahí o pelear de ser necesario.

Oh. Cierto. Marco no lo conocía en persona, sólo de oído. Miguel se planteó la posibilidad de hacerle una broma, pero tenía 15 años contra los 19 de su hermano mayor. La diferencia de peso, altura y masa muscular lo volvía imposible ante el riesgo inminente de que le rompieran un hueso (y Baymax era bastante soplón con los Hamada).

—Es… ¿Inofensivo? —Comentó Miguel con una sonrisa nerviosa, no estando del todo seguro de cómo describir al robot. No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba o qué hacía, después de todo. —Es… algo así como el Seguro Social, pero personal, portátil y mejor… ¡Lo inventó Tadashi!

Baymax se limitó a mirar a Marco, realizando un rápido reconocimiento facial y de salud que le permitió identificarlo como su paciente.

—Escaneando... scan completo. Tipo de sangre O+, 171 cm de alto y 69 kg de peso. Alérgico a la penicilina y ligeramente al aguacate.

Marco parpadeó.

—Miguel, te va a crecer la nariz por decir mentiras. El Seguro Social no es tan rápido.

—Dije “mejor”.

—...Positivo a Hanahaki, etapa terminal.

Miguel se puso pálido, pero Marco se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Ya, bueno, terminal... pero no para mí.

—Debes ser Marco Rivera. Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Mi creador, Tadashi Hamada, me asignó para monitorear el progreso de tu enfermedad. Tengo entendido que eres inmune a morir a manos de la misma, ¿Es correcto?

—¿Sssssssí? Sí. ¿Sí, no? Sí. —Contestó Marco, ojeando a Miguel y bajando la guardia poco a poco.

Miguel sonrió aliviado de ver cómo su desconfiado hermano parecía relajarse en compañía de Baymax.

...Quizá se relajó demasiado porque dos segundos más tarde, Marco estaba hundiendo las manos en el regordete vientre de vinyl blanco del robot sin reparo alguno.

—¡Wow, eres como una almohada gigante!

—¡Marco! ¡No seas grosero! —Chilló Miguel, y Baymax intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Soy un robot, no puedo sentirme incómodo al tener mi espacio personal invadido de ese modo.

—¡Pero yo sí! —Protestó Miguel.

Miguel intentó separar a su hermano del robot siendo algo en vano, ya que tan pronto colocó su mano en su hombro Marco forcejeó con él para que le dejara en paz, eventualmente ganando y empujándole en la cama.

Si no puede con Baymax, puede con Miguel. Era hora de chingar a su hermanito como el excelente, buen ejemplo y para nada irresponsable hermano mayor que era.

Rápidamente Marco empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano entre forcejeos y evitando las patadas de mula descarriada que tiraba Miguel en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

—M-Marco… ¡Ja ja ja ja basta ja ja ja…! ¡P-por favor!— Empezaban a desbordársele las lágrimas al menor de los Rivera.

—Por favor, dejen de jugar así. Pueden lesionarse.— Pidió el robot de Vinyl blanco.

Sin embargo la pelea de cosquillas se vio interrumpida cuando Marco empezó a toser con violencia, llevando su mano a la boca tratando de evitar que los pétalos de celosías escaparan de su garganta.

Era asqueroso, una terrible mezcla de pétalos y sangre se acumulaba poco a poco en su boca.

Bajó de la cama y se encaminó al baño dejando a Miguel preocupado en la habitación. El susodicho observó la puerta, debatiéndose entre seguir a su hermano o esperarlo, pero después de unos minutos el mayor de los Rivera subió nuevamente al cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Etapa terminal…

Miguel fue y abrazó a Marco con algo de fuerza. ¿Qué sería de él si su hermano falleciera?

—Dime de quién te enamoraste… Por favor…

Marco desvío la mirada, no podía contra el tono de súplica que Miguel empleó en esa pregunta. Pero… ugh… ¿Qué hacer…? No podía mentirle, pero si le decía…

—… No te va a gustar.

—Llevo viviendo contigo desde que nací, no puede ser peor que eso.

—No bueno, ahora MENOS te voy a decir.

—¡Marco! —Reclamó Miguel a su hermano, mirándole directo a los ojos. El mayor titubeó, miró a otro lado. —Prometo no enojarme, sólo… dime quién te está haciendo esto...

Marco dejó salir un suspiro. Miró las puntas de sus pies, rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, intentó buscar un modo de escapar de la situación… y finalmente respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—… Es... Uhmmmm...la personadelaquemenaesdshd _dskfjsd_. —El mayor murmuró un nombre por lo bajo, y Miguel tuvo que acercarse un poco más.

—¿... Qué? No oí.

—Es aksd _fjaldf_.

—Marco, ¡por favor! ¿Qué tan malo puede se…?

—Es Hiro.

El Rivera menor abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró.

Hiro.

Hiro… ¿Hiro? Espera, ¿Hiro...?

¿ _Hiro_ , de Hiro? ¿Hiro, _Hiro,_ su mejor amigo?

Pero si Hiro es hombre… No era una chica. Hombre. Varón. ¿Chorizo y no papaya? Pero qué…

Miguel repasó la cara de molestia que Marco parecía poner cada que estaba cerca de su amigo, desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie en San Fransokyo. ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad le gustaba Hiro, entonces? ¿Eran celos eso que vio, o estaba jugando con él?

Buscó explicaciones o un “lol te lo creíste güe” en los ojos de su hermano, pero Marco evitaba devolverle la mirada _. Ay, no mames, sí es en serio._ ¡Que sí le gusta Hiro!

—…¿Hiro? —Preguntó el menor, con una cara de que la pobre ardilla de su cerebro seguía intentando computar todo. El nombre del menor de los Hamada ya ni tenía sentido en su cabeza, de lo mucho que lo repetía en su incógnita. —¿Pero cómo…?

—Desde la primer videollamada que le hiciste, eh… sólo que no dije nada, porque eran amigos ustedes y… ajá. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero a mí, uhm… a mí me gustan los chicos Miguel. —Tosió. La cara de shock de su hermano iba en aumento mientras más abría la boca —... Sé que es tu amigo, y la edad no ayuda, y ambos somos hombres…Lo… lo siento. —Declaró estoicamente, a pesar de no sentirlo en lo absoluto, sólo a modo de darle un poco de oportunidad a su hermano de reaccionar.

El menor de los Rivera no decía nada y eso volvía mucho más incómodo el ambiente en la habitación.

Le gustan los chicos. A Marco le gustan los chicos.

A Marco no sólo le gustan los chicos, le gusta su mejor amigo… quien no le correspondía.

A _Marco_ le gusta _Hiro_.

Su _mejor amigo_ estaba matando a su _hermano mayor._

Dulce, tierna y lentamente.

_Sin siquiera saberlo._

—...La homosexualidad es una preferencia sexual… —Interrumpió Baymax, acercándose a los hermanos Rivera con pequeños pasitos y rompiendo el ambiente. —...Bastante normal, como cualquier otra, y que...

—¡Y que mamá Elena nunca aceptaría! —Lo interrumpió Marco antes de que Miguel pudiera reaccionar.

—Ay… Marco.— Miguel no deshizo el abrazo y le sonrió a su hermano mayor con esa sonrisa que era capaz de opacar al sol. Mejor luego se estresaba por eso. Marco ya tenía bastante en su plato por el momento. —¡Yo te apoyo y te acepto! Y… Y lamento haber sido tan encimoso con Hiro, no lo sabía.

Ambos estómagos gruñeron exigiendo comida con algo de picante, ya que las chuletas de ayer estaban algo desabridas en ese aspecto. Sirvió lo bastante para al menos darle a Marco una excusa para huir de ahí.

—Vamos a desayunar.— Marco revolvió el cabello de Miguel con ternura y ambos bajaron a la primera planta a husmear en el refrigerador.

Y los _“Hiro-zasos”_ volvieron.

—¡Yo te ayudo con Hiro!

—Gracias Miguel, pero de verdad no hace falta… —Contestó Marco, sintiendo pena ajena de sólo imaginarse la situación.

—¡No, en serio, por mí no hay problema! Bueno, le puedo preguntar a Hiro si le gustan los chicos. ¡Te puedo decir qué le gusta a Hiro! ¿Quieres que le hable bien de ti? ¿Quieres su número? ¿Quieres que te diga la marca de gomitas que le gusta?

—Quiero desayunar y que el robot nos deje de seguir.

—Estoy asignado para cuidarte, no puedo hacer eso. —Contestó Baymax, siguiéndoles el paso de cerca.

—Entonces sólo con el desayuno me conformo.

El mayor de los Rivera se encaminó a la cocina como si fuera la suya, procediendo a fisgonear los ingredientes que había disponibles a los alrededores. Bien, estaban solos en casa, hora de poner en práctica las enseñanzas de mamá Luisa y mamá Elena, y enorgullecerlas cuidando de Miguel.

Se sorprendió al encontrar diversos ingredientes típicamente latinoamericanos, pero al ver que estaban almacenados en varios frascos de vivos colores (Y LA MITAD ERAN AMARILLOS, POR LA PUTA MADREEEEEEE, ¡¿CUÁNTOS MÁS, PEÑA, CUÁNTOS MÁS?!) comprendió todo. Bendita Honey, debía de ser latina.

Aún así, que chingue a su madre el amarillo.

Tomó un frasco rosa chillón que contenía chiles morita. Ya sabía qué hacer para desayunar.

—¿Se te antoja huevo con chile para el frío?

—…¿Hay?

—Parece que sí. ¿Puedes marcarle a nuestros papás y avisarles que llegamos bien, mientras yo preparo esto? No es muy difícil de guisar, puedo yo solo.

—...Ah…¡olvidé que teníamos que marcar!

Miguel subió nuevamente al cuarto, tropezándose en el camino, y sacó su teléfono para hacer exactamente lo que su hermano mayor le había pedido, ingresó el número y se pegó la bocina al oído, rezando porque no le fueran a matar por demorarse tanto en avisar.

 

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

 

<¿Bueno? Está marcando a la familia Rivera.>

—¡M-mamá! ¡Soy Miguel!—Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto. _Por favor que no lo cagoteen, por favor que no lo cagoteen…_ —Eh, _na’más_ para avisarte que Marco y yo llegamos ayer y bien.

<Mijo, qué bueno que llaman, ¡Abuelita estaba muy preocupada por ustedes!>

—Sí, perdón, es que llegamos algo cansados y... ya se nos olvidó marcar. —No era del _todo_ mentira, excepto por saltarse la parte en que se pegó a Hiro y olvidó que el resto del mundo existía por un momento.

<Ah, sí, supongo que el viaje estuvo algo pesado… pero lo bueno es que ya llegaron. ¿Cómo están, ya comieron? ¿Y tu hermano cómo está, si le está haciendo el tratamiento?>

El olor de unos chiles asándose al fuego le abrió el apetito y contestó la pregunta por él. El sonido de Baymax preguntando algo sobre la cocina mexicana en favor de su salud terminó de contestar la segunda pregunta.

—Pues estamos a punto de desayunar y Marco hoy empieza el tratamiento. Tiene un… un… ¿un robot enfermera? monitoreando su estado todo el día. Es muy primermundista y Hiro y su hermano realmente nos están atendiendo muy bien, así que no te preocupes, mamá.

<Entonces me quedo más tranquila, están en buenas manos. Tu abuelita salió a comprar unas cosas para la comida, pero cuando regrese le dejo saber todo lo que me has dicho. Les mandan muchos saludos y abrazos de acá, Miguel.>

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Los extrañamos mucho, también les mandamos muchos abrazos y besos! —Suspiró aliviado. No tenía que enfrentarse a mamá Elena enojada, dios se había apiadado de su alma por hoy.

<¡Cuídense Miguel! Y no le den mucha lata a Hiro. Dejan el baño mejor que como lo encontraron, tienden sus camas, sean acomedidos y ayudan en lo que se ofrezca. Limpien lo que ensucien, laven los trastes…> Vaya vacaciones les esperaban. A veces sentía que a su mamá se le olvidaba que la enfermedad que tenía Marco era mortal. Con lo normal que actuaba su hermano, supuso que no podía echarle la culpa a ella.

—No te preocupes mamá, tenemos todo bajo control.Voy a ayudar a Marco a cocinar, te llamo después.

<¡Hasta luego, Miguel!>

Miguel colgó y optó por regresar a la cocina.

A sus fosas nasales llegó el inigualable olor del chilorio de morita que su mamá y abuelita solían preparar. Bajó siguiendo el olor y encontró con su hermano sirviendo dos platos con huevo ahogado en chilorio, así como a Mochi frotándose entre sus piernas tratando de convencerlo de que le diera un poco de comida, a pesar de tener el plato lleno. Y no culpaba al gato.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Tomó asiento en el comedor y esperó ansioso su comida, Marco llevó el plato de su hermano y el suyo tomando asiento al lado de Miguel, quien cortó el primer trocito de huevo con chile y se halló en el paraíso, pues Marco tenía el mismo sazón Rivera de su abuelita.

—Ya te puedes casar con Hiro. —Comentó el menor de los Rivera, pero Marco tocó madera con una risita, negando con la cabeza. —¿No hay tortillas?— Preguntó después.

—No, busqué pero sólo hallé el chile.

Una gran decepción se instaló en el pecho de Miguel. Bueno, al menos tenían chile en su comida y eso era algo.

—No deberías comer irritantes en tu condición actual, Marco.— Interrumpió Baymax el desayuno de los mexicanos.

El chico de ojos ambarinos sólo bufó con molestia, nadie debe meterse con un mexicano y su comida. NADIE, pero esa regla no la conocía el pobre robot de vinyl. La dulce voz de Miguel evitó que se le lanzara encima con el tenedor lleno de chile.

—Por cierto Marco… ¿Cómo sabes que también soy inmune al Hanahaki?— Los ojos castaños de Miguel brillaron con miedo, uno que opacaba su inocente mirada.

Marco dirigió la mirada a su hermano y sonrió tranquilamente para transmitirle ese mismo sentimiento a Miguel, bajó el arma que iba a emplear contra Baymax y procedió a responder con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tierra de los muertos?...

El menor de los Rivera asintió y lo miró con los mismo ojos que un niño pequeño mira a su madre cuando le cuenta cuentos para dormir.

—Mientras estábamos allá, me encontré a una amiga bastante peculiar. Quizá la conozcas como La Catrina, Miguel.

—La Catrina... ¿e-existe?

—Oh sí. Es más real de lo que creerías. Por cierto, estaba furiosa con nosotros por romper las reglas del mundo de los muertos... ¿sabes? la flaca no aprecia mucho que la gente se escape de sus manos.

El mayor hizo una pausa dramática. Le gustaba la cara de susto que ponía Miguel cuando le contaba historias de terror. Cuando era más niño, su mamá solía darle con la chancla porque después Miguel iba de chismoso al no poder dormir, pero todos y cada uno de esos chanclazos bien lo habían valido.

Y al parecer seguía siendo ese mismo miedoso porque intentó alargar una mano para pedirle apoyo moral a Mochi. El gato optó por traicionar a Miguel e irse a su plato de croquetas y Marco siguió su relato.

—Así que vino a mí, furiosa, y me pidió una explicación y que no volviésemos a cruzar. Yo... bueno, le dije que igual y en primer lugar no nos queríamos quedar.

—¡Marco! ¡Es la muerte!

—¿Y qué? Ella empezó.

—¡Marco!

—Tranquilo, Miguel. Bueno, eso fue lo primero que le dije, pero en mi defensa también le ofrecí unas canciones para que se calmara, y una explicación de lo que había sucedido... porque de verdad no tenía ganas de que nos quedáramos en el mundo de los muertos. Bueno… al final, se apaciguó, decidió perdonarnos y pudimos charlar un poco ella y yo. Resulta que el día de muertos es su cumpleaños, Miguel. Por eso estaba tan molesta con nosotros.

—… ¿Le llevaste música?

—Sí, bueno, también le coqueteé un poco.

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que su hermano era aventado, pero eso de aplacar la furia de la muerte misma y encima decirle palabras bonitas, era… demasiado jugarle al vergas, para su gusto personal.

—Otra de las cosas que me dijo me interesó bastante. Al parecer, cada cierto tiempo, cuando la población humana empieza a salirse de control, las muertes de diferentes culturas suelen organizar pandemias elaboradas, destinadas a matar a una buena parte de la población para que se equilibre la balanza.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron más. No era un genio como Hiro, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber exactamente de qué estaba hablando su hermano mayor.

—Me dijo que estaba estresada y reaccionando a todo porque una de estas venía en camino dentro de unos años, y estaba muy atareada organizando todo. Al parecer los humanos somos demasiado rápidos encontrando cura, así que tenían que organizar algo más difícil o de lo contrario no iba a resultar. Básicamente, a la pobre la tenían “haciendo horas extra” en su cumpleaños, y lo nuestro fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Esa pandemia era el Hanahaki…

—Exacto. Pero le gustó mucho que la consintiera por el día de su cumpleaños. Así que, de recompensa, me ofreció inmunidad para ambos. Sólo me dijo que, siempre y cuando no lo dejaramos avanzar más allá de la asfixia, la enfermedad no tendría por qué matarnos.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Bueno… me dio, y no me he muerto. ¿No crees que es suficiente prueba?

—¿Y entonces a mi tampoco me hace daño?

—No tiene por qué. La Catrina no puede romper sus promesas, Miguel. No es tan fácil para ella.

—Y… ¿qué hay más allá de la asfixia?

Después de terminar su relato Marco volvió a toser levemente sintiendo molestias en la garganta. Estúpidas flores…

—La verdad, Miguel, no lo sé y no me dan ganas de averiguarlo. Con esto me basta y me sobra para estar chingando un rato…

—Puedo remover las celosías de tu garganta para que puedas seguir con tus actividades diarias sin molestias.— Propuso Baymax al notar la incomodidad de Marco. El moreno le miró con interés.

—¿No que era una cirugía riesgosa remover las flores de su garganta?— Dijo Miguel con un tono preocupado.

—Normalmente es así, sin embargo, como ustedes son un caso especial, las flores pueden removerse sin mayor problema. Están bloqueando tu garganta, si me rejas removerlas estarás más libre para respirar y comer.

—Lo que sea para poder desayunar a gusto.— Contestó Marco restándole importancia, como siempre.

El mayor de los Rivera tomó asiento arriba de la mesa del comedor y abrió la boca esperando a que el robot realizará su cometido, Baymax se acercó e introdujo dos dedos (que se transformaron en pequeñas pinzas y tijeras) para poder extraer las celosías enraizadas en su garganta.

Y así fue hasta que se escuchó como alguien azotaba la puerta, mientras tosía incontrolablemente. Miguel reconoció en su cara los síntomas de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado al olor y humo del chile asado a las llamas.

—Cofcofcofq-qué demonios prepararon cofcofcof.— Entró Kyle mientras se tallaba los ojos que habían comenzado a llorarle.

—Buenos días Kyle.— Dijo Baymax en un tono amigable, mientras extraía la primera celosía de la garganta de Marco, quien mantenía la boca abierta como un procedimiento con el dentista.

La escena que Kyle contempló fue añadida a la lista de “rarezas mexicanas que no debo cuestionar el porqué”, simplemente se adentró a la cocina y revisó qué clase de arma biológica estaban preparando.

Todo se resumía a un simple huevo con chile…

—¿Quiegueh uh coho?— Ofreció Marco al notar como observaban su obra de arte culinario.

—¿Qué?

—Que si quieres un poco.— Dijo Miguel mientras se llevaba otro trocito de huevo a la boca.

Kyle prefirió abrir la ventana y activar la campana de cocina para ventilar un poco el comedor ya que el maldito humo picante seguía incomodándole (por no decir quemándole) la garganta. Una vez que el aire dentro de la residencia Hamada se había vuelto nuevamente respirable, observó al par de mexicanos.

Aún sentía escozor en la garganta, maldita sea, ni el tabaco le provocaba esa tremenda molestia; se quedó sobando por encima de su manzana de Adán tratando de aminorar la sensación que tenía, hasta que se le ocurrió una solución.

El chico mitad asiático sacó una tetera de uno de las alacenas, le vertió la suficiente agua para llenarla y buscó una infusión de manzanilla y un poco de miel.

Baymax había terminado de podar las flores y el Rivera más grande lucía más cómodo ya que nuevamente tomó asiento en la silla y empezó a degustar su desayuno.  
El aroma a morita que había inundado la habitación fue cambiado rápidamente por manzanilla y miel.

Fue cuando se percataron que había dos tazas de té frente a ellos y un Kyle distante tomando su té sin decir nada.

—Gracias Kyle.— Agradeció Miguel dándole una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí, como sea…— El asiático contestó mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

Fácilmente la conversación murió dejando el comedor en un silencio que únicamente se veía interrumpido por el chocar de los tenedores contra los platos y uno que otro sorbo de té.

Era demasiado incómodo para el menor de los Rivera.

—Y… erhm… ¿C-cómo conociste a Hiro y a Tadashi, Kyle?— Cuestionó Miguel para tratar de avivar nuevamente la interacción humana, sin embargo, aún aterrado por la cara de malandro del cocinero.

Kyle observó al menor de los Rivera, soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejó a un lado su taza de té.

—Fue hace un año, Hiro debió contarte… En ese tiempo la señora Cass estaba hospitalizada con Hanahaki terminal.

Miguel dejó de sonreír y su cara se tornó seria, ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando el relato.

—Conocí a Hiro cuando me persiguió una cuadra al confundirme con Tadashi; platicando un rato fue cuando me dijo que él y su hermano necesitaban un cocinero para el café de su tía mientras se “recuperaba” y yo estaba buscando empleo.— Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, aprovechando que la ventana se había abierto. — No era un empleo asegurado, pero era mejor que nada en ese momento.

Kyle se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió, después expulsó el humo y siguió con su relato. Miguel se preguntó si los cocineros podían fumar.

—Hiro me comentó la primera semana  que empecé a trabajar aquí que la señora Cass se había enamorado de un cliente frecuente del Lucky Cat, lamentablemente casado.

El huevo con chile dejó de saber tan bueno como hace un par de minutos. Kyle dio otra calada al cigarrillo, desviando su vista al exterior de la ventana.

— Fue cuestión de meses hasta que su cuerpo terminó por ceder a la enfermedad…

Esas palabras resonaron como un martillo en el frágil corazón del latino más pequeño. No fue difícil suponer que la tía Cass había fallecido asfixiada por flores...

— La muerte de la señora Cass fue un golpe fuerte para ambos hermanos. Más para Hiro… No quería comer y no dormía, Tadashi no sabía cómo manejarlo. Así que me pidió ayuda.

En este punto, Marco también ponía atención a las palabras del cocinero.

—Fue todo un reto hacer entrar en razón a ese enano… Casi destroza mi motocicleta una vez que intentó robarla.— Suspiró sobándose la nuca con la mano libre.— No se preocupa por su propio bienestar cuando está en conflicto…

Nuevamente su relato se vio interrumpido por la necesidad de darle una buena calada a su cigarro liberando el humo en un suspiro pesado.

—Desde entonces he trabajado en la cocina del Lucky Cat…

—Entonces, era tuya la moto… —Comentó Miguel, un tanto ausente, provocando que los dos mayores le miraran con curiosidad y sorpresa. ¿Cómo que _“entonces”_? ¿Miguel ya sabía? —Hiro me comentó algo de un accidente en motocicleta… ¡Que, por cierto, me molesté muchísimo cuando me dijo! Pero no sabía que era tuya. ¡Lo siento mucho, Kyle!

—¿...Te comentó? —Preguntó el cocinero receloso, alzando una ceja y fumando de nuevo.

Miguel asintió, jugando un poco con su huevo con chile, o lo poco que quedaba de él en el plato pues ya casi lo había terminado todo.

—Hiro me habló de algunas cosas de ese tiempo. Había ocasiones en que lo veía algo… pues… eh. Así que lo distraía como podía. —Respondió lo más vagamente que pudo el Rivera. Después de todo, no quería divulgar las conversaciones privadas de medianoche que su amigo herido solía tener con él.

Muchas ojeras se le fueron en esas noches donde Hiro se sentía mal, y muchas veces se quedó dormido en clase por ello, pero en su opinión personal había valido la pena cada maldito segundo si eso le había ayudado a Hiro. ¡Un accidente en motocicleta! ¡Por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar solo!

Cambiaría esos 5 puntos extra por la tarea olvidada en favor de hacer sentir mejor a Hiro cuando peor la estaba pasando cualquier día, sin dudar. De hecho, lo volvería a hacer.

—¿Qué te decía? —Preguntó Kyle, calando de nuevo el cigarrillo en un intento de calmarse. De su parte, no estaba enterado de ese lado de la historia. Hiro no le había dicho nada. _¿Por qué no le dijo nada?_

—Pues… _c-cosas_. Así, como esa... Aaaajá... —Esquivó el moreno menor la pregunta, y desvió la mirada a su té. —¡Pero muchas gracias por tenerle paciencia, Kyle!

Miguel sonrió como el sol, para luego enfocarse en terminar su desayuno, y ahí Kyle supo que sería necesario sacarle más información. Tomó unas últimas caladas de tabaco, mordiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria el filtro del mismo. Se sentía ligeramente molesto. Maldito Hiro. ¿No le dice nada de su amigo mexicano, y ahora que viene a visitarlos resulta que está enterado de cosas que él no sabía?

Se sentía excluido.

No lo iba a admitir, claro, pero aún así se sentía herido en su orgullo.

—¿Qué _cosas_? —Intentó presionar, apagando su cigarrillo con más fuerza de la necesaria en el lavabo. Marco notó esto, y le mandó una mirada de advertencia que el cocinero optó por ignorar.

—Mmm… no puedo decirlo, lo siento. —Esquivó Miguel, escondiéndose tras su té de manzanilla.

—Hiro no me dijo nada, si es importante me tienes que decir, aún le duele. —Intentó insistir, apretando un poco el puño dentro de su delantal.

—Es… no, es que… en serio no puedo decir…

—No tienes que decirle _nada_ , Miguel. —Intervino Marco. Segunda advertencia para Kyle.

—Esto no te incumbe, Marco. —Le siseó Kyle. —¿Entonces, Miguel?

—Pero... Hiro me dijo que no le dijera a na--… —Empezó Miguel.

—¡Pero _yo_ te estoy diciendo que me digas! —Terminó por exclamar el mayor.

Marco enarcó una ceja y dio un golpe en la mesa, se puso de pie lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a Miguel, quien se alteró ante el súbito cambio de humor de su hermano.

— Miguel… ya que terminaste de desayunar, ve a lavarte los dientes.

Miguel miró a su hermano mayor, los ojos del susodicho estaban afilados, casi brillando con esos destellos dorados y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Estaba enojado.

Bueno, eso era poco decir… Estaba emputadísimo...

—… Voy. —El menor se levantó de su asiento y, dirigiéndole una mirada de súplica a su hermano, pues no quería problemas en el extranjero, huyó del lugar, llevándose su taza de té con él.

Kyle aún le daba miedo.

Una vez que el menor de los Rivera abandonó la habitación Marco se acercó con pasos firmes al cocinero, ¿quién era él para imponerle algo a su hermanito?

—Escucha cabrón… Me siento generoso. No vuelvas a repetir la pendejada de hablarle así a mi hermano.

—¿Qué me harás mocoso? ¿Llenarme la boca con chile?

— _Ya no me siento generoso._

El primer golpe lo soltó el moreno llegando al labio de Kyle, éste sonrió y sobó la zona dañada. Pocas veces alguien se atrevía a golpearlo, y cuando lo hacían no era gente de carácter débil, así que podía corresponder sin culpa. Y no dudó en regresarle el golpe al mayor de los Rivera.

Un derechazo al estómago, un golpe en la quijada, un codazo en la sien, una patada en el plexo solar… Todos y cada uno de los golpes fue respondido con la misma fuerza y no tardó en encenderse una alarma en Baymax.

El robot de vinyl blanco rápidamente contactó al mayor de los Hamada informándole la situación que amenazaba la integridad y salud de su paciente. Por si fuera poco, le mandó video en vivo y directo de la pelea que parecía estar sucediendo en la cocina.

Tadashi rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por Hiro, quién estaba terminando un examen, y por Honey, quién causó una explosión de color rosa en el laboratorio de química.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Tadashi?— Preguntó el Hamada menor corriendo a la par que su hermano.

—Les explico en la camioneta…

Hiro volteó a ver a Honey que también corría con ellos apresuradamente, ¿cómo podía seguirles el paso con las plataformas? Nunca lo sabría, era parte de los misterios del universo.

Finalmente llegaron al vehículo amarillo y Tadashi condujo lo más rápido que las normas vehiculares le permitieron (sin llegar a la exageración de Wasabi), sin embargo, la siempre viváz curiosidad de Hiro interrumpió la ansiedad de su hermano.

—¿Ya nos puedes decir qué está ocurriendo?

Tadashi se quitó la gorra y peinó su cabello hacia atrás en una clara señal de estrés, soltó un suspiro y observó a Hiro por el retrovisor, algo no le dió buena espina al menor de los Hamada…

—Baymax me contactó… Kyle y Marco están peleando a golpes.

Honey se llevó una mano a la boca alarmada, le dió una mirada al camino y trató de calmarse. Tomó la mano de Tadashi y buscó transmitirle algo de calma al nipón mayor.  
Tadashi la observó, tenía esa mirada determinada que le decía que todo estaría bien, asintió y condujo el resto del trayecto hasta el Lucky Cat.

Lo primero que observaron fue un enorme cúmulo de personas a la entrada del café, algunos silbando, otros grabando y otros pocos enojados. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Hiro pudo observar como desde la ventana de su cuarto se asomaba Miguel con los ojos sumamente abiertos, lanzando señales incoherentes y apuntando a la planta baja del café con desesperación.

Los tres chicos bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta y apresuraron el paso empujando a algunas personas para poder divisar lo que estaba ocurriendo al interior del café, fue sorprendente la cantidad de destrozos que podían lograr dos chicos con el cortisol elevado, MUY elevado…  
Varias mesas volteadas, los arreglos florales regados por el suelo y finalmente los culpables del huracán al interior del café, ambos jadeantes y sangrando. Baymax no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Porqué Baymax no detuvo esto? ¿Dónde está, en primer lugar?

El mayor de los Hamada abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras Honey y Hiro se encargaban de alejar a la gente chismosa, al parecer el Lucky Cat café no podría dar servicio el día de hoy.

La gente poco a poco se fue disipando y Hiro entró rápidamente para auxiliar a su hermano, aunque parecía más una escena de Jurassic Park que una pelea entre Marco y Kyle.

—Quiero una explicación ahora… —Tadashi usó ese tono autoritario tan extraño en él. Iba en serio la cosa.

Hiro fue a un lado de Kyle, considerando que si trataba de golpear a Marco él podría detenerlo, y Tadashi sin duda le apoyaría deteniendo al mexicano, todo estaba calculado.

—Ese pendejo quería pasarse de listo.

—El mocoso metió sus narices dónde no debía.

—¡¿Ah?! Perdóname pero si es algo con respecto a Miguel, me incumbe y MUCHO chino imbécil…

Hiro miró a Kyle con una cara de confusión y preocupación, si envolvía a Miguel todo este asunto él también quería una explicación. Tadashi rodó los ojos, ese par parecían un par de leones enjaulados peleando por un trozo de carne.

El menor de los Rivera descendió del lugar en la planta alta donde se había estado refugiando, acompañado del robot-malvavisco (así que ahí era donde estaba) y se volvieron el objeto de atención de Tadashi, quién observaba cómo Baymax bajaba despacio las escaleras con Miguel detrás de él.

—¡Hiro!

Corrió a abrazar al mitad japonés menor. Sí, dijo que no sería tan encimoso con él por su hermano, pero acababa de presenciar una pelea a puñetazos entre su hermano y el clon malvado de Tadashi. Necesitaba consuelo con alguien cuerdo, sumando que no quería que Marco lo hiciera por causar destrozos.

Hiro correspondió el abrazó y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Miguel.

—Hey, ya ha pasado gallina, tranquilo.

—No soy un gallina. —Murmuró Miguel, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho de Hiro como esperando que en cualquier momento las sillas volaran y el café explotara luego de un guitarrazo o algo así.

Una sensación extraña se instaló en Hiro tan pronto como Miguel apoyó su rostro en su pecho, similar a cuando Baymax descendía muy bruscamente y sus órganos ascendían sin aviso alguno. Sintió su cara calentándose, sus mejillas colorearse. ¿Era un mareo? No, ésto era más agradable.

Pero antes de poder sacar sus conclusiones, el Rivera menor se apartó de su amigo con la misma espontaneidad con que lo había abrazado, dejando a Hiro sintiéndose extraño. Miguel no quería arriesgarse a que Marco se transformara en un león por estarle “bajando” a “SU ONVRE” (cual luchona de facebook escribiría), que ya sabía que su hermano era capaz de todo.

Hiro parpadeó. Quizá un malestar estomacal temporal, agruras, los nervios de la pelea, o la adrenalina asentándose… luego tomará algo para eso. Por ahora, tiene que concentrarse en la emergencia.

Miguel miró a su hermano con cara de “juro que no estoy haciendo nada raro” y Marco y Hiro lo miraron por un momento. Parpadeó. Miró a Hiro, miró a Miguel. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía pose de que lo estaban asaltando…? Oh, por favor, no.

Marco palmeó su cara al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba siendo extremadamente obvio en eso de “cederle el territorio hacia Hiro”. Es decir, era muy dulce, pero… tampoco lo iba a golpear, dios.

Bueno, golpeó a Kyle, pero él se lo merecía por mamón.

—Ya entendí, Miguel. Gracias. —Murmuró abochornado. Miguel le dio dos pulgares arriba y le sonrió. Hiro por su parte no entendía nada. Marco guiñó el ojo al japonés para descolocarlo, y que así no hiciera más preguntas. _Funcionó_ , porque Hiro de inmediato volteó a otro lado.

—Vamos al laboratorio… Kyle, recoge esto por favor... Hiro ¿puedes ayudarle?—Suplicó en un tono cansado el Hamada mayor.

Hiro, Kyle y ambos Rivera asintieron y acataron la petición del chico de ascendencia asiática mayor, así, cada quién tomó su camino, los Rivera al laboratorio siguiendo a Honey y a Tadashi mientras Kyle y Hiro recogían las mesas.

—Vamos Baymax...— Llamó Tadashi al robot de apariencia de malvavisco y éste inmediatamente los siguió.

Pasaron unos minutos y todas las mesas ya se encontraban en orden, sin embargo, Hiro aún sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Tomó una silla y se sentó soltando un leve suspiro.

—¿Te sientes bien?...— Preguntó Kyle cuando regresaba con la escoba y el trapeador.

—Sí… sólo me gustaría algo de tomar.

—Tienes suerte, preparé un poco de té de manzanilla… Ahora te traigo un poco.— El cocinero se perdió en las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

Hiro sonrió levemente y agradeció esa increíble coincidencia, tal vez como agradecimiento deba ayudarlo a limpiar sus heridas. Ese Marco Rivera se veía que tenía la mano pesada… Mejor le pedía después los detalles a Miguel. Sonaba más prudente que pedírselos a Kyle, o a Marco.

 Mientras tanto, Miguel y Marco se encontraban ofreciendo explicaciones a Tadashi, con Honey y Baymax haciendo de moderadores del debate.

—Bien, sólo… por favor no vuelvan a pelearse por tonterías, el estado de Marco es delicado.

—No lo es. —Protestó el mayor. Sí, definitivamente era un dolor de cabeza tratar con él.

—Díganme algo… ¿Qué tanto saben del Hanahaki? —Preguntó Tadashi, sospechando que en realidad los hermanos no tenían ni idea de la gravedad de la situación debido a su estado privilegiado.

—Ahm… Te hace escupir flores… ¿No?— Respondió Miguel con el mismo nerviosismo que en un examen oral.

—No te deja cantar, comer y respirar yyyyyy… Siempre tienes un sabor amargo en la boca por masticar los pétalos.— Marco pasó la manga de su pijama por su labio aún sangrante mientras respondía.

—Tomaste té de manzanilla, no debería saber tan mal ahora.

—Sigue sabiendo mal, Miguel.

Tadashi se sorprendió un poco, al menos tenían lo más esencial de la enfermedad… En realidad sólo era conocimiento empírico. Suspiró levemente y pasó su mano detrás de su nuca.

—Como sabrán son flores que crecen en los pulmones cuando tienes un amor no correspondido, hasta ahora sólo se han descubierto tres etapas: La primera es cuando inicias escupiendo pétalos, poco a poco empiezas a sacar flores enteras; la segunda es conforme la enfermedad progresa, se nota la presencia de sangre… Y finalmente la tercera es cuando las flores cubren tus pulmones o los perforan.

Tadashi bajó un poco la mirada un poco afligido, fue inevitable recordar a la tía Cass.

—La mayoría de la gente muere ahogada en flores o en sangre en este punto….

Miguel tragó grueso y observó a su hermano de reojo, en el fondo esperaba que con las palabras de Tadashi algo en él lo haría preocuparse un poco más por la enfermedad que padecía… Pero fue en vano, Marco sólo estaba quitando la sangre seca y sobaba los golpes que le había dado Kyle en la pelea.

¡Maldita sea, Marco!

Honey suspiró y enredó su brazo en el de Marco mientras sonreía.

—Yo me encargo de Marco, Tadashi, así limpio sus heridas mientras tú avanzas con Miguel en la investigación.

El Hamada mayor asintió y le sonrió dulcemente a su novia. Al parecer se le notaba mucho en la cara que Marco era capaz de sacarlo de quicio, considerando su poca empatía por la enfermedad, y lo muy involucrado que Tadashi estaba aún en el duelo de su tía. Luego Honey llevó casi a rastras a Marco a otro cubículo del laboratorio.

—Bien Miguel… empecemos con esto. Toma asiento por favor.

Miguel sólo observó la sonrisa tranquila que Tadashi le dedicaba y tomó asiento en la camilla sin apartar sus orbes avellana de la misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos Infinite_Silence y Axureé. Esperamos te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Infinite: ¿Cómo les fue en la Higuelweek? ¿Pesado? ¿Lo disfrutaron?
> 
> Infinite: Agradezcamos a nuestra multitareas Axu, quién participó en la Week, escribió capítulo de Tesis y además vino a auxiliar a su pobre servidora porque no me salen las escenas de discusiones. (?) Aplausos por favor. *Clap clap clap *
> 
> Axu: Eso… m-me da algo de pena… :’DDDD esta ship ha consumido mi alma… ay. Ya. Como sea. (?)
> 
> Infinite: ¿Se vale pedir que te chiveen más? xD
> 
> Axu: NO LKFJLSDFJSLAKDJF ALV vamos a los dibujos omg /////// Sarita nos hizo dos muy bonitos de los capítulos pasados, cuando Marco aún no hacía su revelación del siglo sobre su crush. :’D Nos gustan las fintas. (?) (En AO3 no se los puedo mostrar, pero los pueden ver en su instagram de Sara Nerm :') )
> 
> Infinite: Yo sobretodo delicadas florecillas como Marco. UwU r
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por los dibujos! <3 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cempasúchitl

—Bien Miguel… empecemos con esto. Toma asiento en la camilla por favor.

Miguel sólo observó la sonrisa tranquila que Tadashi le dedicaba y, decidiendo confiar en ella (porque nada había de tranquilizador en tomar asiento en una camilla), se sentó en la misma sin apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa del mayor, con la vaga esperanza de que mientras más al mirara más le surtiera el efecto de un té de tila o algo.

El moreno estaba atento a los movimientos del asiático mayor, ligeramente nervioso. Era como si estuviera nuevamente en el examen médico, aunque ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de su viaje. Es más, Miguel podía asegurar que los nervios acrecentaban poco a poco.

Observó como Tadashi caminaba a un lavabo y se lavaba las manos, después las secaba para finalmente colocarse unos guantes de látex. Por favor que no duela por favor que no duela por favor que no duela...

—Baymax ¿puedes escanearlo por favor?

—Sí Tadashi…— El enorme robot de vinyl blanco se acercó lentamente al mexicano y enfocó su vista en su persona.— Escaneando… Scan completo. Tipo de sangre O-, 166 cm de altura, 59 kg, negativo a Hanahaki.

—¡Oh, tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que yo! Me alegra escuchar eso. —Intentó decir Tadashi para calmarlo un poco.

—Este. Sí. —Fue lo único que pudo contestar el moreno, firme como si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba.

Tadashi espió un tic en la pierna diestra de Miguel, producto de los nervios, y volvió a sonreírle de manera tranquila mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Entendía cómo se sentía, los procedimientos de este tipo no eran lo más agradable del mundo. Por fortuna sus profesores de la universidad le habían asesorado en qué hacer.

—Me gustaría que me hables un poco de ti. ¿Cómo es allá en México?— Preguntó el Hamada mayor, haciendo como si Hiro no se la pasara hablando de Miguel y todo lo que le rodeaba las veinticuatro horas del día mientras que de un escritorio que se hallaba cercano tomó un paquetito de papel y de éste sacaba un hisopo estéril.

—Pues, hace más calor que aquí… Y, bueno, Marco y yo vivimos con nuestros padres, con nuestra abuelita, el abuelo, tíos, tías y primos… Somos una gran familia y a veces peleamos por tener un poco de espacio en la casa...—Miguel volteó a ver a Tadashi y se alarmó rápidamente, ya que recordó que Hiro era la única familia que el chico de la gorra tenía.—¡Ah! Lo siento, yo no… no quería… e-es decir… lo siento.— Bajó un poquito la mirada.

Una cálida risa llegó hasta sus oídos haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara un poco por la vergüenza.

—No tienes porque disculparte Miguel, me gustaría seguir escuchando. Pero antes, abre la boca por favor…

El Rivera menor hizo lo que Tadashi le había pedido, trató de no reír, sin embargo, el hisopo le causó cosquillas cuando el Hamada mayor lo pasó por debajo de su lengua.

Cuando terminó su labor, Tadashi pasó la cabeza de algodón del hisopo por un porta objetos y desecó la muestra de saliva con ayuda de un mechero.

Miguel seguía los movimientos del Hamada casi hipnotizado, era nuevo y sumamente interesante todo este proceso de investigación.

Bueno, hasta que la voz de Tadashi lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

—¿Entonces tu familia es muy grande? ¿Cómo es la vida allá en Santa Cecilia?— Preguntó mientras que de los almacenes tomaba un pequeño frasco etiquetado como “cristal violeta” y vertía unas gotitas sobre la muestra. A Miguel se le figuró alguna especie de ingrediente que usaban los alquimistas en otros tiempos y otras tierras fantásticas.

—Bueno... tenemos una zapatería familiar, la inició mi tatarabuela en sus tiempos. Mi abuelita es la jefa actual, Marco ayuda a mis tíos y padres a fabricar los zapatos y yo salgo al pueblo a lustrar, toco la guitarra y Marco a veces me acompaña cantando… ¡Oh! También tengo un perro, se llama Dante. Le gusta mucho comer pan dulce, es feroz y valiente.— Se le notaba cada vez más entusiasmado al chico de tez canela, a juzgar por lo parlanchín que se empezaba a poner.

Tadashi terminó la tinción de la muestra y colocó un cubreobjetos sobre la misma, puso una gotita de algo y después pareció enfocarla en el microscopio.

—¿Para qué es lo que le pusiste?— Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

—Se llama aceite de inmersión, es para poder observar la muestra en este lente.— Lo señaló y Miguel lo identificó como el lente que “nunca debía usarse porque no servía”.— ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo?...

—¿Puedo?— Una pequeña sonrisa abarcó su rostro y se le iluminó la mirada.

—Claro, no tengo problema. Sólo no le digas a Honey.— Tadashi le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se hizo a un lado para que Miguel pudiera observar.

Cuando Miguel observó a través del microscopio admiró diferentes figuras diminutas, unas más largas que otras, otras redondas, algunas moradas y otras rosadas.

No sabía que estaba viendo pero era increíble.

—Wow… ¿Qué es esto?

Tadashi río levemente, se quitó los guantes y los desechó en un bote de basura que se encontraba ahí.

—Son microorganismos presentes en tu boca, con esta muestra quiero buscar alguno que tenga un comportamiento errático o anormal.

—Pero me lavé los dientes.— Soltó preocupado Miguel mientras se apartaba del microscopio, no entendió muy bien qué quería decir, pero no quería que Tadashi pensara que no tenía buena higiene personal. Súbitamente le estaban entrando ganas de correr al baño con su cepillo de dientes en mano.

—No te preocupes, es normal que todos los tengamos.

—Oh… —Momento de silencio en honor a su torpeza. —¿...Y aprendiste todo esto en la universidad?

“Cómo hacerle la plática a tu médico” un manual de superación personal escrito, editado, y presentado por Miguel Rivera, quien no ha pisado una universidad en su vida.

—No, en la universidad me centro en el mismo campo que Hiro, en robótica; Honey me ha enseñado la mayoría y he tomado algunas asesorías con profesores bioquímicos en la universidad.

—Ustedes son muy listos… Me sorprenden mucho. Hiro me ha dicho que la Universidad es muy divertida cuando tienes cosas en las que ocuparse, me gustaría ir un día.

—Oh… muchas gracias Miguel. Estoy seguro que algún día podrás ingresar. — Tadashi volvió a sonreír. — Continuemos, voy a revisar signos vitales por si acaso. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

...Sí,  _ ¿eso qué era y cuánto dolía?  _ súbitamente había recordado que seguía en revisión médica.

—...Eh, nope, ningún problema, adelante. —Mintió, intentando verse tranquilo.

Miguel volvió a tomar asiento en la camilla, mientras esperaba otra de las instrucciones de Tadashi.

—Necesito que te quites la camiseta, por favor. —Pidió el mayor.

—… ¿P-para qué, o qué? —Preguntó con una mezcla de pudor y temor. Además de vergüenza a quedar como un ignorante en caso que fuera un procedimiento obvio.

—Es para que pueda sacar tu frecuencia respiratoria.

La voz de Marco diciendo que “le gustaban los chicos” resonó en su cabeza más fuerte que antes, y se arrepintió de no haber pedido más detalles porque súbitamente se empezaba a sentir muy expuesto en presencia de otro. Una segunda voz, la de Hiro y él, tarde de madrugada, hablando sobre dudas de cambios corporales ocurridos durante la pubertad, se encargaba de hacerle segunda a la de Marco en eso de ponerlo más nervioso.

Pinches Hiro y Marco, si es que aún cuando no están presentes se las arreglan para meterlo en problemas y hacerse cuestionar cosas que no.   
  
Miguel aún algo dudoso y tenso procedió a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa y un bochorno lo invadió, desvió la mirada mientras rascaba un poco su mejilla. Sus tetillas se habían endurecido, y no estaba seguro de si era el frío o los nervios.

—Date vuelta por favor…

Miguel hizo puño sus manos mientras trataba de controlar los temblores que comenzó a tener por esta extraña situación, respiró hondo y esperó a que Tadashi realizara algún movimiento o generara por lo menos un ruido.

_ Ay, virgencita. _

De repente algo helado tocó su espalda y dio un salto mientras exclamaba. Si antes tenía frío eso era puro hielo.

—Lo siento, olvidé avisarte que el estetoscopio está frío...—Tadashi hizo una mueca extraña y luego volvió a su labor. — Respira normalmente…

Ugh… ¿Y en esta situación cómo se hacía eso exactamente? Sí, claro, cuando no eras tú el paciente, debía ser muy fácil decirlo...

Miguel optó por distraer su mente en otras cosas que no fueran el Hamada mayor o el hecho de estar vulnerable y expuesto a él, logrando por fin una respiración más o menos parecida a la que él solía tener… O eso creía, esperaba que eso haya funcionado. 

¿Y si sin querer alteraba los resultados de la investigación? 

—Increíble, tu corazón late tan rápido que puedo escucharlo más que tu respiración. — Tadashi volvió a reír, solía pasar eso bastante seguido.

—Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso…

Tadashi apartó el estetoscopio de la espalda de Miguel y anotó los resultados en un cuadernito que estaba encima del escritorio.

—No tienes porqué estar nervioso, no te voy a lastimar de ninguna manera.

—N-no es eso… Es que no quiero que por mí se arruine la investigación.— Dijo eso mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

Tadashi se conmovió del corazón del pequeño mexicano y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la cabellera de éste, revolviendo con suavidad las hebras castañas mientras le sonreía con ternura. Miguel recibió el cálido peso de la mano reconfortante de Tadashi abiertamente.

—Es imposible que arruines la investigación si lo estás haciendo muy bien, Miguel.

El moreno volvió a alzar la mirada y sus ojos conectaron directamente con los de Tadashi. El mayor tenía en sus labios esa sonrisa permanentemente calma y tranquila que le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, nada que ver con la sonrisa arrogante que Hiro solía mostrarle con sus dientes chuecos cuando lo mataba en los versus de videojuegos. La mano del mayor era grande y fuerte, le revolvía el pelo oscuro, y tenía el peso de la misma esperanza respaldando sus movimientos.

No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que nuevamente una dulce e inocente sonrisa adornó el rostro de Miguel, relajándolo poco a poco.

—¿Te parece que sólo tome signos vitales y lo dejemos hasta aquí?

Miguel asintió y dejó que el mayor retomara el estetoscopio para seguir con eso de los signos vitales.

—Ahora necesito que te endereces…

Miguel obedeció y sintió nuevamente una de las enormes manos de Tadashi en su espalda y la otra sostenía el estetoscopio que se posaba en distintos lugares de su pecho para poder escuchar su corazón. Su tacto era delicado y cuidadoso, nunca buscando más de lo estrictamente necesario para no alterarlo, y su piel morena parecía reaccionar con alivio al calor que le proporcionaban los dedos del asiático en medio del frío asqueroso de San Fransokyo.

Cuando finalmente Tadashi logró sacar su frecuencia cardiaca la apuntó en la misma libretita y dejó nuevamente el estetoscopio en el escritorio.

—Gracias por tu colaboración Miguel, ya puedes volver a ponerte tu ropa.

Miguel asintió nuevamente y la revisión logró consumarse con el menor de los Rivera envuelto en un sentimiento reconfortante, sin embargo, salió de ese lugar sintiéndose más extraño que cuando había entrado.

***

Todos los días, regresando del colegio, Tadashi revisaba a Miguel, y Honey y Baymax a Marco, pues al ser quién tenía la enfermedad desarrollada era más lógico mantenerlo con el robot en vigilancia constante por cualquier emergencia. Hiro desaparecía a Dios sabe dónde hasta altas horas de la noche, y para cuando Miguel y su hermano salían de revisión, Kyle ya estaba cerrando el café.

Una hora o algo así más tarde, Hiro solía regresar, agotado, a realizar algunas tareas de la universidad, pasar tiempo con él, y quedar rendido. A veces tenía suerte y Hiro salía temprano, y entonces podían aprovechar para salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero sólo eso...

Pronto le quitaron también a su hermano.

—Baymax… —Preguntó un día al robot, que cargaba a un relajado Mochi entre sus brazos regordetes. —¿Por qué ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con Marco?

El robot ladeó la cabeza y dejó de acariciar al gato por un momento.

—La etapa de la enfermedad que Marco presenta ahora es terminal, anteriormente no se había tenido la oportunidad de inspeccionarla con el paciente aún vivo. Por seguridad, sus revisiones fueron separadas de las tuyas.

—¿Seguridad?

—Evitamos el riesgo de que te contagie algo, o de que los resultados se vean afectados de algún modo.

—Oh… —Miguel intentó no sonar demasiado triste, pero fue en vano. Baymax parpadeó al verlo, su protocolo psicológico activándose.

—Detecto una baja en tu estado de ánimo. ¿Te gustaría acariciar a Mochi para mejorar tu situación?

—…¿Puedo? Nunca me deja acariciarlo.

—Está tranquilo ahora, puedes hacerlo.

—...Bueno...

A los cinco días, Miguel ya se estaba aburriendo de la rutina. Estaba llegando al punto en que esperaba con ansias el anochecer al ser el único momento del día en que podía interactuar con alguien, en este caso Tadashi, de modo normal. Y eso que vino a este país con la esperanza de convivir más con su mejor amigo, y ahora que ya estaba aquí... no podía hacerlo.

Tenía que hacer algo más además de tocar la guitarra por las tardes o se iba a volver loco. Y ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras de Marco; le gustaba Hiro. Y Miguel era un hombre alcahuetero de palabra. Y, además, se aburría infinitamente sin nada que hacer.

Por eso empezó a cazar oportunidades para juntarlos.

—Hiro. —Preguntó Miguel a su mejor amigo una noche. El menor de los Hamada levantó la vista de su tarea para verlo a los ojos. —¿Qué piensas de Marco?

Hiro levantó una ceja extrañado. Ésta debía ser la quinta ocasión que escuchaba a Miguel mencionar a su hermano en su presencia, luego de años de mencionarlo sólo de pasada. Y francamente empezaba a ser muy extraño.

—¿...Es pregunta con truco?

—¡No! Sólo tengo… eh… curiosidad.

—... _ Es  _ pregunta con truco. —Hiro lo ignoró y volvió a lo suyo.

—¡Hiro! —Miguel le dió un zape a su mejor amigo, quien protestó y lo miró. —¡Es en serio! Es por… eh… ¡Ciencia!

Era un asco haciéndola de Cupido. Su hermano se moriría si de él dependiera el juntarlo con Hiro.

—Pues… ¿no sé? No he hablado mucho con él, es una pregunta rara.

—No es rara.

—¡Claro que lo es! Es como si yo te preguntara qué opinas de Tadashi.

Súbitamente Miguel sintió su corazón latiendo. El recuerdo de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una voz grave, y unas manos seguras y grandes hicieron que su piel se erizara de nuevo. Excepto que hoy tenía la camiseta puesta, y no había ningún estetoscopio helado recorriendo su pecho.

...Y su cara no se sentía en absoluto fría. De hecho, sentía las mejillas calientes. Ardiendo como el mechero que Tadashi usaba en sus exámenes.

Un desconocido cosquilleo en su pecho, a la altura de sus pulmones, le recordó que tenía que concentrarse.

—Eso no importa Hiro, sólo responde mi pregunta.

El Hamada menor tuvo que dejar lo que estuviera haciendo para poder meditar un poco, se centró en esos ojos ambarinos y sintió una molestia instalarse en su pecho… Dejó de meditar su respuesta después de eso.

—Me irrita… 

—¿En verdad? Tal vez si lo piensas un poquito más… Marco no es malo, es… Umm… ¿Marco?...

—Tú preguntaste.

—Sí, bueno, pero, quizá si lo conocieras un poco mejor… —Dejó el resto de la frase morir en sus labios. Vaya, sí que apestaba en esto, con razón Marco no quería su ayuda. Infló sus cachetes de ardilla en un pequeño berrinche momentáneo. —Bueno. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Ajá. —Lo ignoró Hiro, volviendo a su trabajo y efectivamente poniendo un alto al pobre intento de Miguel por juntarlos y así terminar con la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hermano.

Pues nada… plan B. Hacer lo que Tadashi y buscar datos para anotarlos en un papelito, a modo de fingida investigación. Se sentía súper inteligente haciendo esto, casi como un detective profesional.

“¿Qué es la homosexualidad?” y “¿Cuál es tu identidad sexual?”

Sí, sí, a huevo.

Si hacía equipo con Baymax y le preguntaba a todo mundo en la casa con la excusa de… no sabía… estar ayudando al robot o algo, no habría modo de que el perspicaz de Hiro sospechara de su hermano en absoluto. ¡Era el plan perfecto! ¡No había modo de que no funcionara!

Y así se entretenía en algo que no fueran estudios médicos todos los días.

Acompañado del robot, empezó a recorrer la casa en pos de respuestas.

—Entonces, Marco. ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los chicos?

—Me arrepiento honestamente de haberte contado eso.

—¡Es para Baymax!

—Me arrepiento el doble, entonces.

—¡Por el bien de la gente!

 

Marco lo ignoró. Primer intento, fallido.

—Hiro. ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado un chico?

El japonés se empezó a atragantar con su lata de refresco, se puso colorado como un jitomate bien maduro y, gritando cosas ininteligibles en una mezcla de japonglés que no entendió en absoluto, se negó a seguir contestando para luego evitarlo el resto de la tarde.

Segundo intento, fallido.

Kyle quedaba descartado: le seguía dando miedo y tenía una cara demasiado de malandro para poder preguntarle a gusto. Y Honey era un amor, pero a menos de que le preguntara directamente si a Hiro le gustaban los chicos, no había mucha información que fuera de ayuda para él.

Así que, nervioso por alguna razón desconocida, y con Baymax siguiéndole detrás dando pequeños pasitos, se dirigió al lugar donde el mayor de los Hamada se encontraba. Algo en él le provocaba muchos nervios, y no sabía qué era.

—¡T-Tadashi! —Tragó saliva con una sonrisa tan pronto el Hamada mayor abrió la puerta. El “es para Baymax” no iba a funcionar...  _ él era el programador.  _

—Hola Miguel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— El mayor le cedió el paso.

—Ah… y-yo quería saber. En realidad quería preguntarte sobre…— Rascó con nerviosismo su nuca mientras intentaba fervientemente que no se le enredara la lengua en el proceso. — Sobre, si a ti… en realidad no creo, pero… umm… 

Tadashi miró con cierta preocupación a Miguel, dejó que el menor entrara y colocó su mano encima de su hombro.

—¿Estás bien Miguel? ¿Tienes duda o necesitas ayuda con algo?...

Miguel dió un leve respingo cuando sintió la mano de Tadashi sobre su hombro, súbitamente sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Ahora se sentía incapaz de preguntarle al mayor.

—Que si asdfghjklñ...—Preguntó Miguel, quien también poseía el mal español inentendible de Marco. Superpoder de Riveras nerviosos.

—Lo siento, no pude entenderte. ¿Puedes repetirlo por favor?

Miguel tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, si ¿no? ¿Así se hacía? Inhala tranquilidad, exhala… ¿Qué debía exhalar? Debió prestar más atención a ese vídeo de yoga que su tía estaba viendo. Concéntrate. Concentrancia. Miguel por favor que vas a quedar como tarado frente a Tadashi.

¿Alguien podría decirle que parecía pez fuera del agua, a ver si así reaccionaba su cerebro?

—¿C-cómo sabes si… si… ¡Aaaaaaaaaay!

El grito mariachi tomó completamente desprevenido al Hamada mayor, quien miró a todos lados completamente incómodo, sin saber si se trataba de una broma o un lapsus del moreno. ¿Las madres mexicanas debían lidiar con eso seguido?... Tal vez debió leer un libro para tratar con adolescentes, hubiera hecho caso a la recomendación de su tía Cass… aunque esa recomendación haya sido para ella en ese momento.

O pedirle las instrucciones de manejo a Hiro.

—Miguel, tranquilo… Puedes decirme lo que sea, pero primero debes tranquilizarte…

Miguel bajó la mirada y empezó a juguetear un poco con sus dedos, el grito lo ayudó a relajarse pero esas no eran horas para estar gritando.

— … Que si… ¿c-cómo sabes cuándo te gusta un ch-chi-chiiiiicoooo?... — La voz de Miguel salió quedita en la última palabra, casi como un susurro de ratón... pero lo suficientemente audible para que el chico de la gorra pudiera escucharlo.

Las cejas de Tadashi se alzaron mucho.

Aaaajá. Sí. Esto estaba pasando. Yup. Echó una discreta ojeada a los alrededores, pero no encontró ni rastro de Hiro ni algún bot suyo que le dijera que era todo una broma para un programa de cámara escondida improvisado.

Conclusión:  _ En serio  _ debió haber leído un libro para tratar con adolescentes.

El mayor de los Hamada despeinó su cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro. ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder esa pregunta?

—Umm… Supongo que es igual que cuando te gusta una chica… No puedes sacarte su sonrisa de la cabeza en todo el día.

Miguel observó a Tadashi escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

—Después… sientes un cosquilleo nacer desde tu estómago y asciende lentamente hasta tu pecho acelerando tu corazón…

—… ¿Ah sí?

—Espera un segundo… Miguel, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Te… gusta alguien? O… ¿O estás... desarrollando el Hanahaki?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no, para nada! —Contestó entre puros nervios, pero Tadashi ya tenía un rostro preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro…? Es… de extrema importancia que me lo dejes saber si llega a ser así.

—¿S-....síiiii?

El ingeniero se inclinó un poco y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Miguel. Bastó sentir sus manos grandes y fuertes tomarle con delicadeza para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Un cosquilleo en su estómago, que empezaba a extenderse a su pecho y de ahí al resto de su cuerpo. Un corazón acelerado. Un sentimiento como si acordes de guitarra resonaran en su cuerpo, en su cabeza, con una melodía dulce que no se creía capaz de plasmar enteramente en una canción. Un rubor que subía a sus mejillas, con un calorcillo bastante agradable y sangre acelerada que empezaba a sentir pulsar hasta sus orejas. Y él no lo sabía, pero sus pupilas llevaban ya unos días dilatándose cada vez que Tadashi pasaba cerca suyo.

Maldición.

Se enamoró del  _ hermano mayor  _ de Hiro. Que además,  _ tiene novia _ .

_ Hiro lo va a matar. _

—¿Miguel, me prometes que no es nada?

—… Lo prometo. —Respondió tragando saliva y luchando por no balbucear. —Sólo… quería saber por… porque… que… que… ah… a-a mi hermano le gustan los chicos y yo no sé cómo, uh…

—¿Entonces es Marco? —El mayor suspiró aliviado. Menos mal, tener un paciente con el doble de historia clínica siempre sería mejor que tener a dos con la mitad de datos cada uno.

—Sí, sólo… quería saber si habría algún modo de saber si le corresponden.

—Ya, sí, es entendible. —Tadashi se volvió a incorporar, pensando por un momento. —Bueno… no se ha comprobado que se pueda saber la sexualidad de una persona con sólo mirarle o buscar alguna característica… lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarles de modo directo.

—Ah… ah, s-sí. Sí, claro. Gracias Tadashi.

—De nada, Miguel. Gracias a ti, por intentar curar a tu hermano. Estaré aquí si necesitas algo más, ¿está bien?

 

—E-está bien.

—...Ah, y Miguel… gracias por no juzgar a tu hermano. Suena raro, pero mucha gente no es tan abierta a la homosexualidad. Estoy seguro de que aprecia mucho tu apoyo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el mayor se sintió como el más bonito de los sueños.

—… Es… es… sí. Gracias a ti por… por entender. —Sonrió. Podía sentir algo florecer dentro suyo. Sólo esperaba que no de un modo demasiado literal. AGH, HORA DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA. —Y… ¿Qué hacías? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Maldita sea, Miguel, tiene novia y tu acabas de descubrir que te gusta y que es abierto de mente, deja de buscar pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, sólo estaba viendo unas muestras, es todo. —Tadashi se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver.   
  
—Y… ¿Ese robotcito también es para eso? —Preguntó el moreno, notando que sobre uno de los escritorios de Tadashi parecía haber un mini-Baymax de bolsillo aproximadamente de un pie de altura. —Es muy tierno...

—¡Oh, no! Ése es un proyecto personal que tuve que dejar pausado por la investigación. En realidad es muy sencillo, sólo estoy probando que camine y… haga algunas otras acciones de menor dificultad. Quería terminarlo pronto, pero… —Suspiró con algo de decepción en su voz. —Tal vez tenga que postergarlo un poco más…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de otro modo no podría investigar el Hanahaki, ¿verdad? —Tadashi le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Miguel sintió sus mejillas hervir, pero poco después frunció los labios.

—Yo digo que deberías retomar el proyecto. Es decir… ¡Se ve bastante bien! Y adorable… ¡Se parece a Baymax!

—¿Lo crees?— Dijo el Hamada mayor dándole un vistazo al pequeño Baymax mientras sobaba un poco por encima de su nuca.

Miguel asintió energéticamente mientras le sonreía al mayor de los Hamada.

—Puedes ocupar la mitad del tiempo de mis exámenes médicos para avanzarle, y-ya sabes… ¡por eso de que no tengo la enfermedad! A mi no me importaría, ¡Además se ve bastante interesante!

—No lo sé, no urge tanto realmente, y…

—¡Por favor! ¡Es asombroso verte trabajar! —Rogó el moreno. Tadashi se mordió los labios, meditando, para al final suspirar y mirar al menor.

—Está bien, si tanto así lo pides… muchas gracias, Miguel.

—Para nada, ¡Gracias a ti! —¿De qué? No sabía. Hacía rato que su cerebro se enfocaba más en “impresionar a Tadashi” que en responder con coherencia. —E-este… bueno… yo me voy a… a… practicar guitarra y… ¡y sí! Je… ¡Gracias! —Qué pendejo, dijo gracias dos veces. —¡Bueno… me… me voy!

—Nos vemos, Miguel.

El moreno salió de ahí y subió a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo y su hermano, sintiéndose como flotando entre nubes olvidando completamente su misión inicial. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan inspirado y tan feliz.

—¡Yujuuuu! ¡Miguel! ¡Hola! —Escuchó una voz femenina acercándose y volteó. Honey Lemon, escuchando música latina a gran volumen en sus audífonos, y cargando un pequeño bulto de tela con algo cuadrado dentro de él, se aproximaba a él. —¡¿Cómo estás?! —Prácticamente gritó en su cara.

—Ah… hola Honey… —Murmuró el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba recuperarse de un grito a centímetros de sus oídos. —Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

—¡Perfecta! Estoy PER-FEC-TA. —La mayor pareció reír un poquito, y dio pequeños brinquitos en su lugar. Una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa se dejaba ver en sus labios. Apretó los puños en entusiasmo contenido, parecía una niña la mañana de navidad. —Anda, anda, ¡Pregúntame por qué!

Su entusiasmo era tan palpable que hasta a Miguel se le estaba contagiando.

—¿Por qué? —Le siguió la corriente a la química. Ella ajustó sus lentes con entusiasmo y de los hombros, llevó a Miguel a la cocina.

—¡Pues ya que insistes tanto, Miguel! —Parloteó ignorando el hecho de que ella misma se lo había preguntado. Miguel rodó los ojos con una risita.

Ella sentó al moreno en una silla y colocó el paquetito de tela frente a él, abriéndolo poco después. Una elegante caja del tamaño de un joyero se mostró ante él. Era ovalada, de madera oscura, y con un embarnizado liso y brillante. Dos palillos a juego reposaban a su lado.

—Y… ¿qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Es una caja de bento! Muchas personas en la ciudad gustan de usar loncheras, ¿pero éstas? Son más de herencia japonesa. Están hechas para guardar comida, algunas personas en la ciudad gusta de llevarlas a todos lados. Y ésta es la mejor parte…

La rubia abrió la cajita, mostrando un lindo almuerzo que evidentemente había armado con gran cariño. Onigiris decorados para parecerse a Baymax y a Mochi, verduras cocidas y cortadas en formas de estrella y corazón colocadas sobre un colorido papel de cupcake y dos albóndigas reposaban en el interior. El almuerzo entero olía delicioso.

Honey se sonrojó un poco, ligeramente apenada pero aún con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Miguel la volteó a ver, y al ver sus manos se dio cuenta que en uno de sus dedos se había untado un poco de crema blanca que reconoció para quemaduras.

—Me cuesta un poco de trabajo cocinar, pero Tadashi ha estado esforzándose e intentándolo tanto últimamente, que pensé en traerle el almuerzo… ¡Y justo hoy al ir de regreso a casa encontré esta cajita a la venta! Supuse que debía ser una señal, así que la compré y decidí prepararle algo. ¿Crees que le guste? En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo lo ves tú? ¿Demasiado femenino? ¿Algo más rudo quizá?

_ Tadashi. _

El chico del cual se había enamorado tiene novia...

Una novia muy dulce que se preocupa por él… muy buena persona, que le está ayudando, lo apoya en todo y permanece a su lado.

Una que se había quemado las manos cocinando algo para él, algo que ahora miraba con cariño, sólo porque quería verle sonreír.

No podría arrebatarles eso.

Miguel sintió que algo se revolvía en su estómago comprimiendo el resto de sus entrañas, algo que empezaba a cosquillear en su garganta y buscaba salir de su interior causándole dolor.

Un extraño y horrible dolor que buscó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

—Ah… ¿c-creo que es adecuadamente lindo? ¡E-estoy seguro de que le encantará! —Fingió una sonrisa, intentando contener el revoltijo de emociones negativas que empezaban a instalarse en su pecho. —Él está justo ahí. ¿Por… por qué no vas? Estoy seguro de que le encantará lo que preparaste para él. ¡A todos nos gusta la comida!

—¡Oh! ¿Ahí? ¡Sí, sí, sí! —Ella salió de su ensoñación y se apresuró a guardar el almuerzo dentro de la caja, y la caja de nuevo dentro de su pañuelo con el cual envolvió. —¡Deséame suerte, Miguel!

—¡No necesitas suerte, Honey! ¡Contigo misma te basta!

El moreno empezó a sentir un sabor amargo en la boca, no importaba cuanta saliva tragara… estaba adherido a su lengua causándole náuseas.

Y aún así sonrió, sonrió lo mejor que pudo para no preocupar a Honey. 

Miguel apretó los dientes un poco, él no quería odiar a la rubia; no lo merecía… 

Ella hacía a Tadashi  _ feliz _ ...

—Ay… eres un amor. Con razón Hiro habla de ti todo el tiempo. —Sonrió la rubia, para luego darle un efímero beso en la morena mejilla y desaparecer de ahí en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba su novio.

El moreno apenas alcanzó a escuchar cómo llamaba a la puerta con un suave “Tadashi, te traje algo” antes de salir corriendo de ahí en dirección al baño.

Quemaba…

Quemaba en su estómago, en sus pulmones, en su garganta. Quemaba en su alma y en sus sentimientos.

Un ardor que subía hasta su lengua.

Cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a toser compulsivamente, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho buscando desesperadamente disminuir, en vano, el dolor que le acomplejaba respirar; poco a poco unas lágrimas nublaron esos bellos orbes castaños mientras el moreno sentía claramente como algo subía por sus órganos hasta cosquillear su garganta, golpeando un poco con su úvula, obligándole a toser aún más fuerte, sacándole arcadas y ligeros quejidos de dolor.

Y entonces salió.

Un solitario pétalo de cempasúchitl, empapado de su propia saliva, salió disparado de su garganta y terminó en el suelo abandonado, de donde Miguel lo recogió con una mezcla de susto y dolor, tanto físico como psicológico.

—Ugh… 

El moreno trató de normalizar su respiración mientras observaba el pétalo como si fuese un insecto… Poco después bajó la mirada, dejándose caer de rodillas contra el frío mármol del baño. Ahogándose poco a poco en la nueva situación que lo rodeaba.

Está enamorado del hermano de Hiro. Pero él ya tiene una pareja. En otras palabras, un amor no correspondido, y sin esperanza de serlo.

_ Desarrolló el Hanahaki. _

Pero… pero no puede hacerle daño, ¿verdad? Es decir, de acuerdo a lo que Marco dijo… no podía matarlo realmente, ¿verdad? No tenía que tomar pastillas ni nada…

Frunció el ceño cuando nuevas interrogantes llegaban a su mente, haciéndole dudar de las palabras de Marco. Comenzó a sentir terribles escalofríos que invadían su columna y como éstos viajaron poco a poco por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

Se sentía impotente...

_ No quería morir... _

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Aaaaay mamacita chula no espanten! —Chilló el moreno, tomando el pétalo y escondiéndolo de inmediato.

—¡Hola, soy Baymax! Tu asistente médico. Escuché un “auch” que me activó para venir a ayudarte. En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

Miguel observó a Baymax alzando levemente una ceja. Si el robot estaba ahí… ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

—¿U-un cero? No me duele nada, en serio Baymax.— sonrió nerviosamente mientras llevaba el pétalo de cempasúchitl discretamente al bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Procederé a realizar un escaneo completo.— Propuso el robot alzando un dedo como indicación.

—¡No! Espera Bay-

—Escaneo completo, presentas Hanahaki en etapa inicial… debido a la poca información que poseo sólo puedo recomendar cápsulas para tratarla.

—No Baymax, si me curas ya no le seré útil a Tadashi como sujeto de pruebas… ni a ti, por supuesto… — El moreno desvío la mirada hacia sus botas tratando de bajar el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

El robot con aspecto de malvavisco le mostró al mexicano un pequeño frasco blanco de plástico y se lo extendió.

Miguel regresó su vista al robot y luego al frasquito que tomó con algo de duda, analizándolo mientras enchinaba los ojos, lo giró buscando leer lo que decía la etiqueta.

No entendió un carajo, obviamente.

¿Pa’ qué hizo eso?

Rodando los ojos ante su propia estupidez, dándoselas de Doctor House cuando no llegaba ni a Simi, finalmente abrió el frasco y su atención se posó en el aspecto de las cápsulas.

Éstas eran transparentosas, como las perlas para la tos, pero de forma ovalada y mucho más grandes. Poseían interesantes colores que iban desde el morado pastel a un azul profundo, y en su interior, pequeñas chispas resplandecientes de plateado, partículas suspendidas en el interior que les daban un aspecto similar a una pequeña galaxia. Un olor dulzón emanaba de ellas. Eran hasta agradables.

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del moreno.

—Baymax… ¿Por qué este frasco está medio vacío?

—El paciente con Hanahaki dejó a mitad el tratamiento, con la excusa de ya no necesitarlas porque su salud ya había mejorado.

El Rivera menor despegó su vista de las cápsulas. Al inicio pensó que quizás eran de tía Cass, hasta que dijo que su salud “había mejorado”... y miró sumamente alarmado a Baymax. _ El paciente seguía vivo. _

—¿¡Alguien de aquí desarrolló la enfermedad!? ¿¡Quién?! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Porqué!?

—Me temo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta debido al acuerdo de confidencialidad con el paciente.

Miguel se le lanzó encima al robot buscando respuestas y durante el forcejeo el menor terminó soltando el frasquito que terminó en el suelo, junto con el pétalo de cempasúchitl que se había caído del bolsillo del moreno sin que éste se percatara.

***

—Miguel. —Llamó Marco.

Serían las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, y nadie tenía que ir a la escuela ni trabajar al día siguiente. Hiro, Marco y Miguel se habían reunido en la habitación del primero para holgazanear.

Miguel estaba sentado en la cama cerca de Hiro, y comía gomitas que le había robado mientras intentaba ganarse a Mochi (quien dormitaba cerca de Hiro y no se dejaba tocar por el moreno, a pesar de lo mucho que el menor quería darle amor), Marco leía un cómic de Deadpool que le había “tomado prestado” a Hiro, y Hiro se había recostado a tontear en el celular un rato, acariciando al gato y dejando que el moreno comiera de sus gomitas.

—¿Mande? —Preguntó Miguel con inocencia, levantando la mirada.

Su hermano, sin despegar la vista del cómic, le mostró un sólo pétalo de cempasúchitl, uno muy familiar, que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Te gusta alguien. —Acusó Marco con calma, rompiendo la paz.

Miguel se atragantó con una gomita azul, efectivamente cortando su respiración. Empezó a toser descontroladamente, golpeándose el pecho mientras intentaba sacarla.

—¡Miguel! —Gritó Hiro, a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama y se colocaba detrás de su mejor amigo para aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich.

Si de algo servía Baymax y su secreto patrullaje nocturno como superhéroe (del cual Miguel aún no estaba enterado), era que se habituaba a esto de reaccionar rápido para salvar vidas. No así Mochi, quien alarmado, saltó de la cama y se quedó junto a Marco.

Apretó dos, tres veces hasta que la gomita salió disparada y rodó por el suelo, húmeda de saliva. Miguel siguió tosiendo por reflejo, pero al menos ya podía respirar de nuevo.

—Ugh… ¡M-Marco! ¡¿De donde ha salido eso?! —Intentó zafarse el menor mientras se limpiaba la boca y tosía compulsivamente, con Hiro aún detrás suyo y sus puños colocados bajo el esternón. Conocía a Miguel, capaz volvía a ahogarse y esta vez con su propia saliva.

Marco ni se inmutó, únicamente dedicándose a hacerle cariñitos al gato debajo de la barbilla con el pétalo, haciéndolo ronronear suavemente.

—Baymax me dijo que te escuchó toser en el baño.

—Oh… eso… eeehhmmm… bueno, sí, pero sólo estaba eh… tosiendo un poco, no era nada gra-...

Hiro frunció el ceño apretó de nuevo el esternón de su amigo con aún más decisión que antes.

—¡¿Hiro?! ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! —Empezó a toser el moreno, mientras se intentaba llevar las manos a la boca.

—¡Cuando mientes siempre pones ese tono de voz!

—¡No estoy minti-...! ¡Ugh! ¡Espera, me duele! —Cometió el error de intentar zafarse, bajando sus manos por un segundo. Y en ese momento, un pétalo solitario de cempasúchitl cayó de su boca.

Hiro lo soltó, y tres pares de ojos fueron a dar sobre un nuevo e inofensivo pétalo de un amarillo-naranja brillante que descansaba sobre el suelo.

Los siguientes treinta segundos fueron los más extraños que Miguel pudo haber presenciado en su vida. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba exactamente, pero sabía que tenía la expectativa de que fuese un intercambio ruidoso y negativo. En cambio, sólo recibió silencio sepulcral y dos miradas indescifrables.

En las pupilas contraídas de Hiro había miedo. En el ceño fruncido de Marco, preocupación. Pero en definitiva no eran las únicas emociones circulando por sus ojos, pues su hermano cerró los ojos casi con resignación, mientras que Hiro se encorvó un poco, como si el pecho de pronto le doliera.

Que lo regañaran hubiera sido malo. Pero que no le estuvieran diciendo nada, viéndolos destrozarse por dentro… de algún modo,  _ era aún peor. _

De repente se dio cuenta de la similitud de su situación con la de la tía de Hiro. Ella se había enamorado de un casado, y él...

—...L-lo siento. No… quería que supieran. —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, en un intento de hacerlos hablar. Que dijeran algo. Lo que fuera.  _ Por favor que dijeran algo. _

Marco fue el primero en recuperarse y darle una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Bienvenido al club, mano! —Le sonrió. —Lamento informarte que ya te chingaste. Pero no te preocupes, apenas vas empezando, no creo que te pongas tan mal como yo mientras te cuides.

A continuación, su hermano mayor le dio un reverendo zape en la nuca a Hiro, para hacerlo reaccionar. El muchacho se quejó y se sobó la nuca, luego miró a Miguel.

Bueno… Marco podía ser un engreído, hijoputa, pesado, se robaba sus comics y el afecto de Mochi, peleonero, buscapleitos, brusco, perezoso, non-grato, bully, troll, que le escondía sus gomitas, cochino que todo el tiempo le lanzaba “albures” como Miguel les llamaba, pervertido, coqueto descarado, sobreprotector de Miguel, encimoso, egocéntrico, irritante, y malhablado…

Pero tenía un punto, tenía que reaccionar y no asustar a su amigo. Que luego le va a costar conseguirse otro igual de valioso.

—Tu hermano… tiene razón. —Se resignó Hiro.

—¿Qué dijiste, hermosura? No te oí, tenía un pedazo de orgullo San Fransokeño atorado en mi oreja.

Hiro chilló varias octavas por encima de su voz normal y se apartó de Marco completamente sonrojado, gruñendo y lanzando maldiciones en japonés.

—¡Marco! —Reclamó Miguel.

—¡N-no hagas eso! Y… y…. ¡V-volviendo al tema antes de la interrupción! —Gruñó Hiro. —La enfermedad no avanza tan rápido. —Tosió, luego se rascó la nuca, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

A ver Hiro.

Miguel no es tía Cass. Todo está bien. Y Tadashi está a cargo de su tratamiento, así que todo está bien.

—Y, bueno... —El mitad japonés suspiró, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo, una resignada. —supongo que tarde o temprano iba a sucederte… mejor de una vez y ahora que Baymax está por los alrededores, ¿cierto?

—¿Y quién te gusta? —Preguntó Marco, cual vieja de mercado y picándose la nariz.

—¡N-nadie!

—¡Oye, yo te conté de lo mío!

—¿Puedo saber? —Preguntó Hiro a Marco.

—Eh… no, tú no puedes. —Respondió el aludido, para la felicidad de Miguel, a quien pareció encendérsele una bombilla en el cerebro.

—¡Si tú no puedes yo no tengo que decir nada! ¡Si los tres no podemos tener la misma información o no hay trato!

—Pinche hermanito mañoso que me cargo… Vale, diré algo a grandes rasgos, pero sólo si Hiro también comparte algo sobre crushes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué asumes que tengo uno?! ¡El que está enfermo es Miguel, a mí no me metan! —Reclamó el genio dando un paso para atrás.

—Miguel no me va a decir hasta que no suelte yo la sopa en frente tuyo, y hasta que tú no sueltes lo mismo frente a nosotros, así que empieza a hablar, Einstein.

—¡Ni siquiera tengo información que ofrecer! Esto es estúpido, ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando de si me gusta alguien o no contigo?! ¡Soy demasiado inteligente para este tipo de cosas!

—Porque es un asunto de vida o muerte, habla.

—No puedo creer que en serio estés insistiendo.

—¡Ya dejen de pelearse! —Pidió el menor, pensando en algo que los hiciera frenar. —¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora les digo, sólo ya no se peleen! Es… es...

Rayos. Iba a tener que inventarse algo para que Hiro no lo estrangulara… Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mentir, pues lo que menos quería era que lo atraparan a media mentira… otra vez. No, gracias, no quería que le hicieran la Heimlich nunca más en la vida. 

—¡E-es una chica! Yo eh… la vi entrar un día al café, mientras ustedes estaban en la universidad. Ella es… 

Y qué mejor modo de mentir que comparar con la realidad. Suspiró un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Es… una muchacha muy linda. Es alta, de cabello negro. Es muy inteligente y cuando la vi, me empezó a contar muchas cosas nuevas. Es bastante apasionada… animada. Y… ¡Y ya no les voy a decir nada más! ¿Están contentos? —Infló los cachetes como una ardilla molesta.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo, Hiro con cara de sorpresa, Marco con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues… uh… pues… ¡felicidades! —Comentó Hiro, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer con esa información.

Marco, por otro lado, rodó los ojos. Quería tirarse de un puente, una mezcla de celos y pena ajena le llenó el pecho. “Alta, cabello negro, inteligente”. Ay, ajá. ¿No sería más bien “ALTO”? ¿En MASCULINO? A ver, que no nació ayer. Esa descripción encajaba con Hiro, no jodan, Miguel era muy obvio. Esos cempasúchiles tenían el nombre de Hiro escrito todo a lo largo y ancho.

Él lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Porque se la vivía encerrado en el café al no conocer a nadie ni tener a nadie con quien salir, casi las veinticuatro horas del día, y nunca, JAMÁS vio ni escuchó a Miguel hablar con ninguna “chica bonita”. Con razón fue por ahí preguntándole sobre la homosexualidad. De haber sabido antes…

—Sí, muchas felicidades, Miguel. Ahora sólo tenemos que buscarla y hacer que te corresponda. —Comentó.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no se puede!

—Todo se puede en esta vida, te lo juro.

—¡Marco! ¡Hiro, haz algo!

—...No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. —Fue la respuesta de Hiro a Miguel. El menor se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar herido.

—Me traicionas en mi momento de máxima vulnerabilidad, Hamada…

—Es que… bueno, tiene un punto. No parece ser mala chica, si te corresponde te podrás curar y ya está. O, bueno, siempre puedes tomar píldoras, es una solución mucho más eficaz.

—Eh… n-no creo que hagan falta. Además, no las quiero. Los efectos secundarios no suenan muy… gratos. Y… bueno, eh, el punto es que… ¡querían saber, ya les dije! ahora déjenme solucionarlo por mi cuenta, ¡estaré bien! —Además, las píldoras iban a cortar las flores… y aún quería que Tadashi las viera.

Tadashi…

Una sonrisita se le escapó por los labios, y tanto Marco como Hiro volvieron a poner una cara extraña.

—Bueno, yo regreso a mi cómic. Suerte con tu enamorada, Miguel. —Fue la única respuesta del Rivera mayor, antes de regresar a la lectura del cómic robado. Aunque en realidad ya no estaba poniendo atención.

De hecho, estaba apretando con fuerza el pétalo que había mostrado a su hermano, haciéndolo puré en el interior de su palma. Y tras eso, se lo dio a Mochi para que jugara con él y terminara de  _ despedazarlo _ .

A Miguel le gusta Hiro.

_ A Miguel le gusta Hiro. _

Y seguramente no le quería decir por… bueno. No importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaba dispuesto a quitarse del camino para que pudieran quedarse juntos. No había tiempo para preguntarse si era o no lo mejor. Él tenía experiencia lidiando con la enfermedad, su hermano bebé apenas podía hacer tamales y eso, le quedaban todos deformes.

No mames Miguel, en lo que tú ibas él ya había ido y vuelto tres veces, pedo y con tacones. No chingues. No.

Iba a curar a su hermano, costara lo que costara.

...Aún si el precio era él mismo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos Axureé e Infinite.
> 
> Cómo siempre esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.
> 
> Infinite: Bueno, queríamos mostrarles el proceso creativo detrás de este episodio.
> 
> Axu: A MIGUEL LE GUSTÓ EL ROLLO DE SUSHI MÁS GRANDE. :DDDDDD (???)
> 
> Infinite: Básicamente, el de Tadashi tenía más camarón. (?)
> 
> Axu: Y el salmón más grande. (?) PRIETOS EN APRIETOS. Y ya con esas brillantes conclusiones pudimos armar el desmother /o/
> 
> Infinite: Yep con eso nos la rifamos con el capítulo. (???)
> 
> Genios + Madurez + sabias tomas de decisiones = Err.. sale esto, sí. (?)
> 
> Kyle va a salir más, más adelante. Aquí porque pues… Miguel. (?)
> 
>  
> 
> ¡UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR NO NOTAR ALGUNOS FANART QUE NOS ENVIARON ANTES! (Sí, nos mandan fanart. No, fanfiction no nos deja subirlo. Pero los subimos todos a este mismo fanfic que lo pueden encontrar en wattpad igualmente). Yo, Axu, asi no me meto a tumblr así que tiendo a olvidar cuando me mandan cosas por ahí ;___; am so sorry orz
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por los dibujos! <3 También muchas gracias a OnlyDarknessLove por dedicarnos un fanfic al haberle gustado éste. ¡Nos alegra tanto que les esté gustando la historia!
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. <3


	5. Jacaranda

Febrero llegó a la casa Hamada, y con él, la mercadotecnia de San Valentín que les ayudaría a vender un poco más en el Lucky Cat y, consecuentemente, a volver loco a Kyle, quién quedó harto del arte latte después del décimo corazón que tuvo que dibujar con leche. Era la histeria total. Todo mundo se hallaba ayudando colgando decoraciones de corazones por todos lados.

Excepto por dos personas.

Las excepciones a la regla eran Marco y Hiro, quienes seguían juntos en la habitación de arriba y no habían querido bajar aún, y Miguel los había dejado solos con la vaga esperanza de que se llevaran mejor (y buscando un poco de la compañía de Tadashi, también, porque claramente era un masoquista de lo peor).

Hiro se excusó diciendo que tenía mucha tarea, y Marco simplemente dijo que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar aguantando a Kyle a menos de tres metros de distancia, y eso, siendo  _ muy _ generoso, únicamente porque no le quedaba opción más que compartir espacio de vivienda con él mientras estuvieran en San Fransokyo.

“No lo aguanto” fue lo único que le había dicho a Miguel por la mañana. “Si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a terminar golpeando, lo sé.”

Y con razón.

—¡Tadashi! —Llamó un muy enojado Kyle desde la cocina, saliendo poco después de la misma cargando en una mano al mini-Baymax que Miguel reconoció como su “proyecto personal”. Lo traía sujeto de un brazo, y el robotcito hacía vagos intentos de caminar aún suspendido en el aire. —¡Tu robot está abriendo mis cajas de té!

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, Kyle! —Se disculpó el mayor con una risita, tomando al pequeño robot como si fuera un bebé y dejándolo en standby, cesando su movimiento. —No te molestes por favor, está en etapa de pruebas. Necesita libre albedrío para que yo pueda corregir posibles fallas.

—¡Pues ve a probarlo a otro lado, no a la cocina! —Refunfuñó. —¡Va a cambiarme algo de lugar!

—En realidad, ¿Sólo… puede abrir cajas…? —Rió el mayor.

Kyle no contestó. Simplemente torció la boca y regresó a la cocina con pisadas firmes.

El moreno sólo observó la escena y pensó que lo más razonable en estos momentos sería evitar de cualquier modo entrar a los oscuros dominios de Kyle, el dragón de las cacerolas. Así que soltó un leve suspiro mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre la escalera de aluminio que le prestaron para pegar el adorno de corazones en la ventana.

Metió de nuevo la lengua a su boca y bajó de la escalera cuando finalmente terminó de pegar los adornos, mirando las leyendas que decoraban los mismos.

“Be mine”.

Por el rabillo del ojo, espió al hermano mayor de Hiro y sintió que su corazón se volvía a acelerar. No pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco los ojos y sonreír bobaliconamente al ver a Tadashi concentrado en activar al robot para dejarlo de nuevo a sus anchas por el piso. Qué importa si es un chico. Ya entendía un poquito a Marco.

Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el Hamada mayor con una dulce sonrisa muy característica de él.

—Ya terminé de colocar los adornos que me pediste Tadashi.   


—Muchas gracias Miguel, ya de lo demás me encargo yo.— Le sonrío dulcemente mientras le observaba y el moreno sintió que su corazón no dejaba de saltar. Le daban ganas de cantar.

—¡B-bueno, iré al cuarto a ver cómo están Marco y Hiro…!

El Rivera menor se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, sin embargo, la voz del mayor de los Hamada nuevamente lo detuvo.

—Miguel, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?...

—S-sí, no hay problema. ¿Qué querías pedirme?

—¿Tú y Hiro pueden ir a comprar las servilletas rosadas? Las he estado buscando desde la mañana y al parecer olvidé comprarlas.

—Bueno, sí, pero… puedo ir yo solo si quieres. He querido explorar los alrededores, y creo que Hiro no quiere salir hoy.

—Sí… sobre eso… —Siguió el mayor. —De hecho eso es lo que me preocupa. Nunca ha sido un gran fan de San Valentín, pero desde que... la enfermedad… y tía Cass… y…

El mayor pareció titubear respecto a decir algo más. Miguel observó con curiosidad, pero al final, Tadashi terminó por suspirar y negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no importa. Sólo que, en estos días tiende a deprimirse un poco. Me preguntaba si podrías llevarlo a pasear y que se distraiga un poco. Le gusta mucho estar contigo, quizá se sienta mejor. —Finalizó.

—… Oh. Oh… —Miguel se quedó extrañado por un momento, sabiendo que había algo que Tadashi le estaba escondiendo. Sin embargo, si no quería decirle, él podía respetar eso. No quería parecerle fastidioso, después de todo. —Sí, entiendo… ¡Claro! Voy por Hiro. ¡Lo llevaré a pasear! —Asintió Miguel, y Tadashi le sonrió aliviado, juntando sus manos en una expresión de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Miguel, te debo una. Hiro realmente te aprecia mucho. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.

_ Tadashi le dijo gracias, wjvfkfuslskd el mundo es bello. _

El moreno salió corriendo escaleras arriba en busca del asiático menor, irradiando brillitos y muchos colores, junto con una sonrisa y sumándole un tierno e inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

¡Casi casi subía las escaleras de dos en dos!

_ —¡Tú me traes un poco loco! ¡Un poquititito loco! _ —Cantó mientras brincaba por las escaleras, efectivamente alertando a Hiro y Marco de que se estaba acercando.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, no se tomó las molestias de tocar, simplemente entró de un caderazo y tocando una guitarra imaginaria, con los ojos cerrados y perdido en su fantasía. Su hermano mayor y Hiro alzaron la vista ante el show.

_ —¡Estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa’ cuándo! ¡Y así estoy celebrandooooo! Que me he vuelto… ¡Un poco loco! _

—No otra vez. —Se quejó Hiro. Odiaba lo mucho que Miguel cantaba enamorado.

Miguel interrumpió su número y corrió a la cama de Hiro, el cual tuvo que mandar a volar el teléfono en cuanto el Rivera menor saltó encima de su persona, sacándole el aire y empeorando el dolor de estómago que tenía.

—¡Hiro, acompáñame a comprar las servilletas para el café! 

El chico de ascendencia japonesa entre shockeado y adolorido observaba a Miguel con esa expresión de eterna alegría, estaba confundido y buscó alguna excusa para negarse rotundamente, sin embargo, los ojos del mexicano menor brillaban emocionados.

—¡Primero quítate de encima!— Hiro rodó logrando romper el punto de equilibrio que Miguel tenía y lo tiró al suelo, de algo le tenía que servir el esfuerzo físico de ser héroe ¿no?

El ranazo que se dió no detuvo a Miguel, simplemente se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y sobándose un poco la cabeza, aún observando a Hiro fijamente mientras sonreía.

—Sal a asolearte un poco, chinito, que mucha falta te hace...— Soltó Marco.

El susodicho había volteado a ver la escena mientras permanecía recostado boca abajo en su cama, leyendo otro cómic robado y con Mochi en su trasero.

Hiro frunció el ceño ante los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban imperturbables desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No tengo ganas de salir hoy…

—Vamos Hiro, será divertido. Y Marco tiene razón, estás muy pálido.

Miguel se levantó del suelo y tomó a Hiro de las muñecas para incorporarlo jalándolo un poco hasta que logró que el asiático quedara sentado en la cama.

El genio de la robótica desvió la mirada de la radiante sonrisa del moreno e hizo un leve puchero, usando su cuerpo lánguido como peso muerto para evitar que Miguel se lo llevara. Era una bolsa de huesos, pero una bolsa pesada.

—No quiero iiiiirrrrr… —Protestó, flácido como un trapo húmedo. Miguel empezó a hacer grandes esfuerzos, alternando entre jalarlo de los brazos y tratar de cargarlo como dios le daba a entender.

Hiro se dejó caer al piso.

—¡Hiro! ¡No manches, estás bien pesado! ¡Levántate del piso, lo vas a terminar trapeando con tus greñas! —Protestó el músico, mirando cómo su amigo contribuía poco y nada a dicha tarea.

—Déjame morir aquí enterrado en mi tarea. —Pidió Hiro, mientras Miguel lo arrastraba por el piso.

Marco y Mochi miraban la escena con ojos atentos. Mochi se retiró de su lugar en el trasero de Marco para acercarse, soltando leves maullidos desconcertados aún al costado de Marco, quién solo reía levemente. Pensaba en intervenir, pero esto estaba buenísimo. Quizá dejaría que su hermanito sufriera un poco...

—¡Eres un dramático! ¡No es sano encerrarte a trabajar siempre, tienes que salir!

—¡Tengo tarea! Y cosas que hacer. Y no me he bañado.

—Meooow. —Maulló Mochi desde su lugar, y Hiro le apuntó con el dedo.

—Tú cállate, maldito gato traidor, eres mi mascota y elegiste irte con Marco.

—No es mi culpa que Mochi tenga buen gusto. —Se burló el mayor mientras Miguel maniobraba arrastrando a Hiro por el cuarto.

—¡No vine desde Santa Cecilia para que aplastes tu trasero frente a tu escritorio! —Protestó Miguel.

—¿Acaso yo te dije que vinieras en época de clases, Miguel? —Se hizo el ofendido Hiro.

—¡Sí, pendejo! ¡Sí lo hiciste, tú me invitaste!

—...Bueno, sí. Pero de todos modos, no pienso ir. Hazle como quieras. —El genio se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su amigo esta vez lo arrastrara por todo el cuarto, de la pantorrilla. Miguel no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo avanzar mucho.

—¡Ven... con… mi…. go! ¡Deja… de ponerte… pesado…!

—O puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. —Interrumpió Marco, bajando el volumen de su voz de modo coqueto. —Si tantas ganas tienes de quedarte aquí… _solo..._ _conmigo..._ en un cuarto compartiendo una cama…

El testarudo genio sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se levantó de un golpe, cambiando su actitud en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Oookay, eso es suficiente! Voy por mis cosas, Miguel, y a alistarme, espérame aquí…

Hiro se colocó los tenis, tomó su hoddie del respaldo de su silla giratoria y bajó a la primera planta para ir a lavarse la boca mientras suspiraba.

Cuando Hiro abandonó la habitación, Miguel se encaminó hacia dónde se encontraba Marco, mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos.

—¿Marco? Eh… sé lo que te dije, y… prometo que no va a pasar nada aquí… T-Tadashi sólo me pidió que sacara hoy a Hiro para distraerlo.

Miguel desvío un poco la mirada de su hermano mayor y sobó su nuca con suavidad; mientras tanto Marco le sonreía levemente y luego volvió al cómic.

—Tranquilo… sobreviviré, ahora váyanse. ¿O quieres que te dé la bendición?—Miró de nuevo a su hermano, alzando una ceja divertido.

—Ehhh… no, así estoy bien, gracias…

El moreno retrocedió un par de pasos, realmente la bendición de Marco era más aterradora y dolorosa que la de mamá Elena, ¡quería conservar sus mejillas! Gracias.

Un sonido de porrazo y un “auch” de parte de Hiro hicieron que Baymax se activara, llamando la atención de los Rivera, quienes le siguieron con la mirada hasta que el robot salió de la habitación para ir a revisar si estaba bien.

—… En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo, que te resguarden de ese chino pendejo que es una amenaza para sí mismo y todo lo que le rodea. —Lo bendijo Marco para luego jalarle las mejillas.  _ Fuerte _ .

—¡Aaaaaaaaaay! ¡P-Para! Por favor, duele, duele, duele. ¡QUE DUELE CHINGA!

Marco volvió a reír soltando las mejillas de Miguel y el susodicho procedía a sobarlas, mientras se quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se quedaron retenidas en sus orbes castañas.

Hiro volvió a entrar por la puerta observando a Miguel. No estaba seguro de esto. El dolor de su estómago le decía que esto era una mala idea.

—… Miguel… ¿Es  _ absolutamente _ necesario que yo vaya? Puedes llevarte a tu hermano, inclusive a Baymax para recorrer San Fransokyo…

—¡Pero a Marco lo veo todos los días! Y Baymax, pues… no eres tú. —Hizo un puchero. Hiro juró que en su caja torácica, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió sus mejillas hervir.

El genio de la robótica miró a Miguel. Luego desvió su mirada al Rivera mayor, como buscando a alguien (quien fuera, ya que estaba lo bastante desesperado como para preguntar inclusive a Marco) que le dijera si debía ir o no. Por toda respuesta, éste le dedicó un guiño coqueto mientras repasaba su labio superior lentamente con la punta de su lengua.

Se le erizaron todos y cada uno de sus vellos corporales, así que tomando a Miguel de la muñeca se dio a la tarea de huir, literalmente, del cuarto.

Marco se quedó escuchando por un momento hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que ambos hubieron huido. Pudo escuchar sus pasos apresurados por el pasillo, luego bajando las escaleras. Discusiones, manotazos leves, risas. Baymax preguntando algo, un “estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado” de ambas voces al unísono. Hiro gritándole a Tadashi que volvían en la tarde y la puerta del café abriéndose y cerrándose.

Y se habían ido.

Qué curioso… La habitación se sentía más grande cuando estaba solo en ella, únicamente con Mochi haciéndole compañía.

—”Prometo que no va a pasar nada aquí”... —Repitió, con una risita leve y algo amarga. —Ajá… No importa, Miguel. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Ve a por Hiro y cúrate, yo voy a estar bien. ¿Verdad, Mochi?

El Rivera mayor acarició la barbilla del gato.

Eso de coquetear con Hiro para convencerlo de que saliera con Miguel había funcionado bastante bien. Tanto como lo esperaba.

Intimidaba a cualquiera cuando invadía su espacio personal de ese modo. Después de hacerlo, no se querían acercar mucho a él. Y Miguel le regañaba todo el tiempo por eso, alegando que no debía ser muy saludable ir coqueteando con todo mundo, pero… tómalo o déjalo, ¿Cierto? Además ahora lo hacía porque…  _ funcionaba _ para empujar a la gente en cierta dirección. Generalmente, en la que necesitaban ir.

Como Hiro y Miguel.

—Detecto una baja en tu estado de ánimo. — Dijo una voz robótica. Era Baymax, quien acababa de llegar al cuarto. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—Estoy sonriendo, Baymax, ¿no lo ves? —Contestó el mayor, aún mimando al ronroneante gato. Era curioso que sólo ronroneara tanto con él. Quizá fuera el miembro de la familia Hamada que mejor le caía de toda la casa.

—Hay músculos de tu cara que no se están moviendo como se mueven en una sonrisa genuina. —Apuntó el robot con una voz suave y delicada.

—… —El mayor optó por cerrar el cómic, sentarse sobre la cama, y tomar al gato en su regazo.

—¿Marco? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —Repitió el robot.

— **_...There are... worse things I could do…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Hay peores cosas que podría hacer) _

Cantó sincera y suavemente el mayor, ignorando por completo al robot y haciendo a Mochi bailar sobre su regazo, tomándole de los bracitos. Sorpresivamente el gato se dejó. Aún más sorpresivamente: incluso a capella, su voz de tenor era bastante afinada y entrenada.

—Me temo que no puedo proporcionarte cuidado médico con esa información. —Insistió Baymax, acercándose al mayor.

— ** _Than go with a boy, or two!_** _  
__(Que ir con un chico, o dos)_

Marco se levantó con el gato en brazos, alzando a Mochi como si fuera su pareja de baile, y toreó al robot. Baymax parpadeó y empezó a seguirlo dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que el mayor estaba jugando a esquivarlo y torearlo, bailando alrededor suyo.

— **_Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Aunque el vecindario piense que soy una basura y no muy bueno…) _

—Marco, esa canción no te está ayudando. Te pido que te detengas por un momento. —Indicó Baymax, detectando que a pesar de que el mayor sonreía y bailaba con Mochi, su estado anímico parecía ir descendiendo más y más conforme más cantaba.

Pero era muy difícil atraparlo, sobre todo porque no parecía estar oponiendo resistencia, por lo cual a Baymax le fue innecesario activar un protocolo más agresivo de persecución.

Marco dejó al pobre Mochi en paz, depositándolo por fin sobre la cama luego de que protestara con un maullido.

—Ya, Mochi, ya entendí. —Sus ojos ambarinos miraron al robot, con la misma sonrisita socarrona de antes. —Baymax,  _ bombón _ , ¿No quieres bailar conmigo, mejor? —Y le pidió su mano como si de una dama se tratase y no del rechoncho robot-malvavisco al que había hecho alusión en su apodo.

Baymax miró la mano de Marco.

—No entiendo como esto me hará un mejor asistente médico. —Cuestionó mientras sujetaba lentamente y con cuidado la mano del mexicano.

—Ya lo verás.— Marco ensanchó su sonrisa y colocó la mano de Baymax en su cadera mientras iniciaba el baile con movimientos suaves para que el robot pudiera seguirlo. — **_I suppose it could be true_ ** _ (Supongo que eso podría ser verdad). _

Al principio el robot blanco se quedó perfectamente inmóvil mientras observaba cómo Marco bailaba, marcando un leve compás de un lado al otro. Eso frustró un poco al mayor de los Rivera, Baymax era peor que Miguel a la hora del baile lento, así que soltó un suspiro.

— Sigue mis movimientos Baymax, primero das un pasito a la derecha y después a la izquierda.— El robot imitó la acción que el moreno le estaba enseñando, poco a poco, a su lenta y robótica manera, aprendió esos pequeños pasos básicos.

—Muy bien, ahora intenta hacerlo mientras giramos lentamente por la habitación…

El robot se hallaba en un dilema, Marco contradecía varios de sus protocolos; no era un paciente cooperador, sin embargo, no se oponía a nada… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en esa situación? ¿Cómo debía actuar para mejorar a su paciente?

— **_But there are worse things I could do_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Pero hay peores cosas que podría hacer) _

Baymax escaneaba la situación, Marco le enseñaba con paciencia cómo debía moverse a la par que él para que no tropezaran, tal vez que él aprendiera eso ayudaría a animar a Marco.

— **_I could flirt with all the guys… Smile at them and bat my eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Podría coquetear con todos los chicos… Sonreirles y batir mis ojos) _

—… ¿Marco?... — El robot hizo otro inútil intento por que el moreno le respondiera.

— **_Press against them when we dance._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Pegarme a ellos cuando bailamos) _

Hubo otro bajón en el ánimo de Marco, y siguiendo la letra, se pegó lo suficiente a Baymax para ocultar su rostro. Quien no supo muy bien qué hacer. No lo sabía, pero el Rivera estaba pasando por esos momentos de depresión donde uno quiere sentirse diminuto y protegido… Y el robot lo ayudaba a sentirse así.

— **_Make them think they stand a chance… Then refuse to see it through._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Hacerlos pensar que tienen una oportunidad… Luego pretender ingenuidad.) _

Kyle virtió con cierta molestia en un vaso el contenido rosáceo de la licuadora, hasta el café llegaba esa molesta canción de película de los 50’s y ya estaba harto, aparte enojado ya que el mini-robot de Tadashi había vuelto a la cocina a seguir abriendo cajas. Misma historia: Llegaba, trepaba, empezaba a abrir.

¡Ya era la tercera vez que lo corría de la cocina!

Iba a encerrarlo en el baño si nadie iba por él, lo juraba.

— **_That's a thing I'd never do_ ** _. _ _   
_ _ (Eso es algo que nunca haría) _

El cocinero salió de la cocina con charola en mano y una malteada para dos encima de ésta, buscó en su memoria el número de mesa que le correspondía al pedido, y para su desgracia, era de una mesa pegada a la ventana con una pareja acaramelada.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró, debía evitar fruncir el ceño frente a los clientes, no quería que Tadashi le diera otra plática sobre “no espantar a los clientes”.

— **_I could stay home every night._ ** _   
_ _ (Podría quedarme en casa todas las noches) _

Se encaminó a la mesa evitando a algunos otros clientes y a la pobre Honey que hacía de mesera mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose, debía admitir que el cover de la canción era muy bueno, ya que no parecía molestar en absoluto a ninguno de los clientes. Sin embargo, seguía siendo molesta, no era de sus favoritas y su carácter en esos momentos no ayudaba en nada.

— **_Wait around for Mr.Right._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Esperar por “El indicado”) _

Kyle logró llegar a la pareja y tomó el vaso de malteada por el cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria, depositandolo en la mesa con brusquedad salpicando un poco del contenido fuera del vaso, tomó un trapo que estaba en su mandil y limpió las pequeñas gotitas rosas que adornaban la madera.

— **_Take cold showers every day._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Tomar duchas frías a diario) _

—… Disculpen un momento…

Kyle se alejó de la pareja que lo miraba desconcertado, después tomó la escoba dispuesto a destrozar el aparato que estaba reproduciendo esa canción, lo desconcentraba y casi asusta a la pareja que había ordenado una malteada para dos.

Subió siguiendo el sonido de la canción esperando que el culpable se encontrara en la sala común, pero cuando llegó y la encontró vacía, toda la culpa cayó sobre los morenos hombros de Marco Rivera; soltó un suspiro cansado y subió hasta el cuarto de Hiro encontrando la puerta semiabierta.

— **_And throw my life away..._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Y desperdiciar mi vida...) _

Se disponía a abrir la puerta de una patada, pero se detuvo al ver como el Rivera mayor daba vueltas por la habitación de Hiro con una de las enormes manos de Baymax en su cadera, y la otra, sujetaba la mano libre del enorme robot.

— **_On a dream that won't come true…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (En un sueño que no se hará realidad...) _

El cocinero ojeó rápidamente el cuarto buscando el dispositivo que reproducía la canción, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que la voz que cantaba pertenecía al mexicano.

El chico de orbes ambarinas poseía una expresión interesante, una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios y sus ojos... Estaban melancólicos, tristes...

Estaba viendo una faceta de Marco que suponía, nadie había visto.

_ Ni siquiera su hermano... _

— **_I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Podría lastimar a alguien como yo, ya sea por resentimiento o celos...) _

Kyle dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y se cruzó de brazos para seguir escuchando la canción que el mexicano cantaba con tanta amargura.

— **_I don't steal and I don't lie._ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Yo no robo y yo no miento) _

El cocinero volvió a bajar a la sala común para quitarse el mandil y dejarlo sobre el sofá, estaba estresado y el Rivera… Bueno, al parecer estar encerrado tanto tiempo ya lo estaba volviendo loco, lo suficiente para cantar y bailar con un robot. Se colocó su chaqueta de cuero y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, volvió a subir y siguió escuchando.

— **_But I can feel and I can cry, a fact I'll bet you never knew…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ (Pero puedo sentir y puedo llorar, un hecho que apuesto nunca supiste...) _

La afinada voz de Marco se vió interrumpida nuevamente por el robot de vinyl, preguntándole algo acerca del baile y la liberación de endorfinas, y sobre que al parecer eso aumentaba su estado de ánimo.

—Te dije que estaba bien… — Marco dio otra vuelta con el robot.

Algo extraño sucedió entonces. Marco se quedó callado apenas por un momento más largo de lo normal, para separarse de Baymax y acercarse a la ventana. Kyle alzó una ceja, curioso por ver qué otra faceta de Marco iba a descubrir.

— **_But to cry in front of you..._ ** _ (Pero llorar enfrente de ti...) — _ Cantó Rivera, depositando su mano suavemente sobre el cristal.  — **_That's the worst thing I could do…_ ** _ (Eso es lo peor que podría hacer...) _

Baymax observó a Marco e, inseguro sobre qué hacer, se acercó al detectar nuevamente una baja en su estado de ánimo. El músico lo rechazó y se alejó un poco, tosiendo levemente, luego se sentó al borde de la cama y volvió a acariciar a Mochi.

Suspirando, observó nuevamente la ventana, sus ojos recorriendo el mismo recorrido que Hiro y Miguel debían de haber seguido para salir del Lucky cat, repasando sus movimientos en su memoria. Quería salir un rato a estirar las piernas y evitar que su ánimo lo ahogara pero la única persona con la que podía salir un rato ya estaba afuera…

_ Ligando con Hiro. _

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente sorprendiendo al mayor de los Rivera, pero no para algo mejor, sino que su ceño se frunció cuando sus orbes ambarinas chocaron con las oscuras de Kyle.

—¿Qué quieres Kyle?...   
El canto y baile que el mexicano tuvo con el robot fue simplemente perfecto y como buen amante de la perfección que era el cocinero, le daría a Marco una oportunidad.

El chico asiático era perfeccionista, eso era algo que todos en sus anteriores trabajos supieron de inmediato; siempre buscaba hacer las cosas bien a la primera y presumía de un buen ojo para las cosas que eran armónicas, esas que tenían una proporción aurea exacta… 

Yendo en contra del pronóstico matutino, Marco Rivera no tenía el ánimo de pelearse, aunque en la mañana le hubiera dicho lo contrario a Miguel. Era peleonero, pero también tenía un límite de energía.

Desvió la mirada al gato que empezaba a arrecholarse contra su brazo, esperando a que el asiático hablara o que por favor se largara.

Obviamente no se largó… entró a la habitación y se plantó enfrente de Marco, observándole con los brazos cruzados.

_ Pinche Kyle, todo lo tiene que hacer difícil. _

—Puta madre Kyle, si vas a empezar...

—Debes estar harto de estar encerrado todo el día en el café, ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

¿Qué?

—… ¿Contigo?— El Rivera alzó una ceja dudando de las intenciones del chino que tenía enfrente.

Volvió a mirar al cocinero esperando la respuesta que le fuese a dar, pero Baymax se le adelantó, arruinando por completo las expectativas que Marco tuvo en ese momento.

—Lo siento Kyle, mi protocolo médico-paciente dicta que Marco debe permanecer en vigilancia constante por su enfermedad. No puede salir…

Marco rodó los ojos, su situación tenía una irónica similitud a los cuentos infantiles, la princesa cautiva en la torre más alta custodiada por un temible dragón. Excepto que su dragón era rechoncho, con forma de malvavisco, y despachaba paletas a sus pacientes.

Tenía su propio orgullo y ya se lo estaban destrozando, muchas gracias Baymax…   


Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación contoneando levemente sus caderas, pasó de largo a Kyle hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta y le observó de reojo.

Un robot no le diría qué hacer…

—Te sigo…

Kyle alzó una ceja, mostrando una media sonrisa y caminó fuera de la habitación detrás del Rivera.

—Baymax, dile a Tadashi que me tomé un descanso y que su paciente se enfermó de aburrimiento… volvemos en la tarde.

El robot empezó a buscar en su base de datos acerca de la enfermedad del aburrimiento, y al no encontrar nada relevante, optó por detener a ambos chicos, sin embargo, éstos ya se habían ido. Y como no estaba seguro del protocolo a seguir, optó por buscar a Tadashi de habitación en habitación. Iba a tomar un tiempo...

Marco estaba cruzado de brazos observando cada movimiento del cocinero , había aceptado salir con él por honor a su orgullo, pero ahora… Estaba en una situación incómoda.

No quería hablarle y tampoco quería acompañarlo, pero NO regresaría al Lucky Cat a parecer un idiota.

“Sabe qué joven, al final siempre no.”

Pinche orgullo ojete que se carga, sólo lo mete en pedos.

Suspiró y bajó los brazos, soportaría al idiota de Kyle sólo por esta vez… Luego iría a cubrirse con las sábanas de su cama 20 años si era posible.

De repente un casco de motociclista con detalles azulados y plateados que volaba a su dirección lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por suerte, el moreno logró atraparlo con movimientos algo torpes.

Observó al cocinero con molestia y éste le regresó una mirada indiferente.

—Póntelo si no quieres que tus sesos salgan volando si nos accidentamos.

—No tienes mucho que proteger, que digamos.

A pesar de todo, ese fue un argumento muy convincente para el Rivera, así que se colocó el casco y se acercó al asiático (el cual ya estaba montado en la moto encendida, rodando los ojos ante su comentario).

Era la primera vez que el mexicano se subía a una motocicleta. No se montaba en un vehículo desde la vez que Enrique intentó enseñarle a manejar la camioneta familiar (esa es una historia para recordar ), así que lo hizo como Diosito le dió a entender, sin perder, obviamente, la gracilidad que formaba parte de su personalidad. 

Quedó justo detrás de Kyle, abierto de piernas sujetándose de la parte de atrás del asiento. Quería evitar el contacto innecesario en la medida de lo posible, pero...

— Sujétate de mí o te caerás.

Marco se aferró a la parte de atrás del asiento.

—Así estoy bien…

Kyle aceleró un par de metros para luego frenar súbitamente, y el mexicano sintió como todas las leyes de la física caían sobre él, forzándole a aferrarse al cocinero por puro instinto, quién soltó una risa burlona para luego arrancar.

—¡Kyle, imbécil, avisa! —Protestó Marco con un tono de señora que Kyle no había oído hasta ese momento, y el chino no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Ah, perdón, qué tonto! Olvidé que tenía el freno puesto. —Se rió.

—¿¡De qué te ríes pendejo!? —Reclamó con veneno en la voz, más aferrado a él como un gato asustado. Era peleonero, pero no pendejo para empezar a golpear al chófer de una moto mientras estaba a su merced.

—De nada, de nada… Vámonos… 

Aceleró un poco más y sintió cómo el pecho del moreno chocaba con su espalda, había encontrado otro hobbie además de molestar a Hiro y al parecer era más divertido.

Molestar a Marco Rivera.

Oh sí. Iba a regresarle TODAS y absolutamente CADA UNA de las que Marco le había hecho. Se las iba a cobrar enteras. Con intereses acumulados. Se moría de ganas por esto.

La moto aceleró y se perdió cuando dio vuelta en una esquina.

 

***   
  


 

—Entonces… ¿te da miedo San Valentín por lo que le pasó a tía Cass? —Preguntó Miguel, y por toda respuesta, Hiro se encorvó.

—No me da miedo San Valentín, aunque tampoco me agrada, ese no es el problema. —Aclaró Hiro. —El problema es que… todo mundo está enamorado en éstas fechas.

—Entonces te da miedo enamorarte…

—...Mnh.

Los muchachos se encontraban en un parque cercano, a donde habían ido a tomar un descanso a los columpios. Miguel se enredaba y desenredaba en el suyo, dando giros y tumbos sobre su propio eje, mientras que Hiro permanecía sentado sobre el propio sin hacer nada más que aferrarse a la cadena.

Los cerezos, descubrió Miguel, tienen una época de floración bastante parecida a la de las jacarandas. Incluso llegó a sentir un poquito de nostalgia cuando terminó en ese parque, que empezaba a cubrirse de los pétalos de los mismos por el suelo. En su México querido y adorado, el morado tapizaba el suelo...

...Y en su pecho, los cempasúchiles florecían, un recuerdo constante de que las flores no son tan inofensivas como uno creería. Recuerdo que al parecer seguía persiguiendo a Hiro desde la tumba de su tía.

Miguel se mordió el labio inferior. La situación de su amigo era delicada, pero por fortuna, en esta ocasión no tenía una pantalla y kilómetros de distancia separándolos. Acomodándose para no caer, tomó la cadena del columpio de Hiro para atraerlo hacia sí, y poder darle un abrazo apretado que sorprendió al genio.

—¿Miguel?

—Hiro… lo siento mucho...

—Es… está bien, en serio, ya ha pasado tiempo.

Miguel se separó un poco y miró a su amigo con cierto dolor. Y ahí estaba, otra vez. Su amigo, haciéndose el fuerte como siempre, fallando como nunca en ocultarlo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras paseaba su vista a todos lados, pensando en qué hacer. No sólo porque Tadashi le había encargado ese favor, si no también porque… bueno, era Hiro.

Le conocía de hace tantos años, que no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se auto-destruía.

Habían hablado de madrugada sobre tantas cosas, incluídos de éstos temas que tanta curiosidad les habían causado conforme crecían. Habían hablado sobre el enamoramiento, antes de que la Hanahaki atacara al mundo. Sobre curiosidad. Sobre sexualidad. Sobre una vez que Hiro se enamoró y nunca le dijo de quién, pero igual le hizo burla una semana entera. Aún recordaba la envidia que Hiro le tuvo el día que le dijo que le salió UN pelo en la barbilla y que se había rasurado, pues su amigo era lampiño.

Quería a ese Hiro de vuelta.

—El… amor. —Inició Miguel sin saber cómo iniciar. Changos. Quería a Hiro de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo traerlo. ¿Alguien no tendría un mapa? —El amor es… es bonito, independientemente de la Hanahaki. Yo… no creo que debas de tenerle miedo. Creo que el amor y la enfermedad son dos cosas diferentes.

—Miguel, no me des un discurso motivacional ahora. —Suspiró Hiro, poniendo resistencia y recargándose en la cadena de su columpio.

—…

Miguel se levantó de su lugar y, con cuidado, se colocó a espaldas de Hiro, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. El genio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, apenas reaccionando a su toque. Miguel le sonrió un poco antes de empezar a columpiarlo suavemente, provocando que Hiro se aferrara a la cadena para no caer.

—No puedo traer de vuelta a tía Cass… y lamento mucho, mucho que ésta enfermedad esté sucediendo.

Hiro se encogió de hombros, y dejó caer la cabeza. Miguel frunció el ceño, y empezó a empujarlo más fuerte, más alto.

—¿Miguel?

—¡Pero por eso vine a San Fransokyo, para ayudarles a encontrar una cura que les permita volver a amar sin miedo! Yo… yo creo que a ella no le hubiera gustado que te diera miedo enamorarte. Y a mí tampoco me gusta verte así de asustado, ¡así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarles a encontrar una cura, Hiro! ¡Te lo prometo!

Hiro volteó a verlo. Iba más alto, más rápido, y su amigo le estaba sonriendo con decisión. El cielo estaba de un azul precioso, y el viento y el movimiento del columpio le alborotaban el cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía, empujando nubes de algodón a su paso por el cielo.

Y como si el mundo se hubiera empeñado en hacerle sentir cosas ese día, Miguel empezó a cantar. Pero esta vez no por una chica desconocida que hubiera ingresado al café, no.

Ésta vez le estaba cantando a él.

— _ Solitario camina Hirito… la gente se pone a murmurar… dicen que tiene una pena… ¡Dicen que tiene una pena que lo hace llorar! _

Hiro se aferró a las cadenas casi con tanta fuerza como Miguel le estaba empujando, y empezó a columpiarse. Casi volando. A lo mejor, si aceleraba lo suficiente, podría escapar de todo esto. A lo mejor así no podrían alcanzarlo. A lo mejor así no terminaba como tía Cass. A lo mejor así se escapaba de la sonrisa de su amigo.

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡Ahora déjame bajar idiota! —Chilló intentando que la voz no se le quebrara, enderezándose lo que pudo en el columpio para mandarle una mirada furiosa.

— _ Altanero, precioso y orgulloso… no permite lo quieran consolar… Pasa luciendo su real majestad, ¡Pasa, camina y nos mira sin vernos jamás! _

No quiere. ¡No quiere enamorarse otra vez! ¡No con el Hanahaki a la vuelta de la esquina! No, no, no, no, no. Miguel,  _ deja de cantar tan bonito y tan atinado, _ por favor, que siente que alcanza el cielo y Tadashi y él ya perdieron a una persona que voló demasiado alto.

— _ Hirito _ _ , siente pena y dolor. Pinche Hiro… no conoce el amor... _

Desgraciadamente para Hiro, las cosas no siempre son como uno querría: El mundo empezó a tener color otra vez, los ojos le brillaron. Y algo en su pecho y en su estómago terminaron por florecer, matándolo de dolor y firmando su sentencia, y en ese momento Hiro supo que estaba perdido.

Maldita sea, Miguel, tenle piedad. ¡Que él no es inmortal, y no quiere dejar a Tadashi solo! ¡NO PUEDE MORIR TODAVÍA!

—Espera. ¡Espera! —Pidió Hiro, poniendo los pies en la tierra para frenarse tan de golpe como pudo. —¡Quítate, si te pego no respondo!

—¡Hey! —Miguel apenas alcanzó a quitarse, su amigo estaba clavando los pies en el suelo. —¿Hiro? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es porque te dije “pinche Hiro”?

—¡Basta! —Reclamó Hamada. Los ojos castaños de Miguel eran tan dulces y se veían tan preocupados por él, que ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza para enojarse genuinamente con él, optando en su lugar por taparse los oídos y alejarse de él. —¡Odio esa canción! ¡No te burles!

No la odiaba. No creía que se burlara. Simplemente no quería caer por algo que ya sabía que era imposible, y cualquier berrinche, el primero que le pasara por la cabeza era ideal para emprender la retirada. Hacerse ilusiones era horrible, y no se lo podía permitir ahora mismo, aún si ya sabía que era algo tarde para meter la marcha atrás a juzgar por el sabor a flores que empezaba a sentir en su lengua…

Miguel le tomó del brazo.

—¡Perdóname, Hiro! ¡No era mi intención lastimarte! Te juro que no me estaba burlando. ¡Sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor!

—¡Pues no estás ayudando! ¿Para qué me traes al parque a solas y me empiezas a cantar? ¡Se supone que veníamos por servilletas nada más! —Tapándose el rostro con la capucha de la sudadera, y colocando las manos en los bolsillos de la misma, Hiro emprendió la retirada con el ceño fruncido, dejando que Miguel lo siguiera.

Miguel tomó el encargo de las servilletas y procedió a seguir a Hiro. Estaba muerto de culpa. No debería de haberle cantado eso, no cuando la herida de tía Cass seguía fresca. Pero no podía regresarle así su hermano a Tadashi… tenía que intentar otra cosa. De preferencia, algo que funcionara, esta vez.

Tadashi.

… Bueno, aunque responder “porque Tadashi me dijo y la verdad me gusta así que no le puedo decir que no a nada, además me preocupas” no era la mejor de las opciones.

El mexicano apretó los labios, aún caminando al lado de Hiro. Era arriesgado pero… si quizás cantaba una canción sobre lo bonito que era el amor, en lugar de una sobre… gente rota, pues. ¿Quizá funcionara mejor? Es decir, estaba enamorado. Podía funcionar, podía cantar con sentimiento.

—R-realmente lo siento, ¿sabes?

—Ya  _ cállate _ y mueve el trasero, Rivera.

—¿Me perdonas?

Hiro ya no contestó, y marcharon en silencio por un momento, pasando por un arco de rosas que se había instalado por San Valentín, parafernalia de corazones, y globos decorativos. La atmósfera era casi perfecta para que Hiro muriera de diabetes o tuviera una revelación cósmica de que el amor no es tan malo, ahora o nunca.

Por favor, por favor, _ por favor  _ que funcione mejor, o el genio se va a transformar en un dragón y le va a arrancar la cabeza frente a todos los niños del parque. Eso o un puercoespín que le atacara con sus púas. Tenía que intentarlo.

Tomó aire. Se concentró en la cara de Tadashi. Sintió su corazón latir, sus mejillas enrojecer. Y empezó a cantar suavecito.

—¿No recuerdas la primera vez que te enamoraste, Hiro? Me contaste.

—¡Sí, y fue horrible! ¡Ya déjame! —Bueno, su modo puercoespín ya estaba activado al menos.

Miguel sólo le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa, que el mayor no supo cómo interpretar… hasta que abrió la boca.

— _ He empezado a hablar de ti, a decirle a la gente… creo que me enamoré de un amor que es poco prudente... _

… Esperen un segundo.

Confundido, el genio volteó a ver a Miguel. Él solo le sonreía y seguía cantando, pero lo seguía mirando. Poco a poco Hiro empezó a bajar las defensas, dejándose llevar por su voz y por la letra de la canción.

— _ Dime cómo fue que me enamoraste. Dime en qué momento pasó que empecé a extrañarte. _

¿Sería que…?

No, no podía ser. Miguel fue muy claro. Le gustaba una niña.

… una niña alta, de cabello  _ negro _ , apasionada, animada, y muy  _ inteligente _ que, al parecer, le había contado un montón de  _ cosas nuevas. _

No, Hiro, no. Te estás haciendo ilusiones en vano.

— _ Y ahora dime que tengo que hacer, para ser más valiente, y quedarme un ratito aquí contigo… — _ Cantó Miguel, perdido en quién sabe qué fantasías.

Un eco rebotó en la cabeza de Hiro.  _ “A Marco lo veo todos los días y Baymax, pues, no eres tú”.  _ Hiro estaba dividido.

… Aunque también le preguntó si alguna vez le había gustado un chico… pero es que era imposible contestar ahí sin delatarse. ¿Y si… debió de hacer eso, en primer lugar?

No, iba a tantear el terreno primero.

—Miguel. —Murmuró, regresando al mexicano a la realidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

—No es eso. —Lo tranquilizó Hiro. —Es… que… ¿Tú, alguna vez…? ¿Te ha gustado un chico?

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos, y tuvo que contenerse para no dar un salto de felicidad. ¡SÍ! ¡A huevo! ¡Por fin iba a obtener la respuesta que su hermano necesitaba para curarse! Chance y a Hiro ya le gustaba Marco…

Cálmate, no te precipites. Contesta de a poquito. Ya tienes a Hiro calmado y considerando el amor, haciendo las preguntas cuyas respuestas que te urgían saber, por el bien de tu hermano. Prosigue con cautela Y NO LO ASUSTES, MIGUEL RIVERA, porque otra oportunidad así, quizá no la tengas.

—Bueno… —Fingió considerarlo, pero el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas terminó por delatarlo. —Sí. Sí me ha llegado a gustar algún chico. ¿Te molesta saber eso de mi? Creo que a ti te gustan las niñas… ¿verdad?

—… A decir verdad… a mí también me han atraído los chicos. A veces.

Miguel intentó no reproducir “we are the champions” en su cabeza, pero falló miserablemente. ¡Es que esto no podía ser mejor! Si tan sólo pudiera empujar a Marco en dirección a Hiro…

—Y… ¿quién te gustó?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir, Miguel.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿al menos una pista? ¿O que me digas qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

—¿Qué edad tienes, doce?

—¡Quince! Y para tu información, a esa edad no me interesaba el romance, así que tu argumento no vale.

—¿Y por qué ahora te interesa?

—¡Porque no me quieres decir y me da curiosidad, por supuesto! Entonces… ¿me dices?

Hiro empezó a apretar los labios y a frotarse la sien. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sabía muy bien a qué se debía eso. Bastaba voltear un poco la mirada para toparse con los grandes ojos castaños de Miguel, mirándolo con ilusión. Había estado anhelando que le mirara a él de ese modo… no a una niña. Y ahora que lo tenía, no sabía muy bien cómo proceder.

No está seguro de muchas cosas. No sabe si los cempasúchiles que ha visto a Miguel escupir son provocados por su persona y si quizás esto fue un elaborado plan para invitarlo a una cita… pero en serio, en serio espera que lo sea. Tiene prácticamente todas las posibilidades a su favor para iniciar esa relación que tanto quería, y aún así...

Aún así tenía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos.

—Bueno… no te voy a decir nombres, pero… la persona que me gustaba, uhm. Le gustaba la música… era moreno de cabello y de pie--... ¡AUCH! —Se quejó al recibir un codazo de parte de Miguel. — _ ¡¿Dude, what the fuck?! _

—¡Tramposo, estás describiendo a alguien que se parece mucho a mi! ¡No es el día de los inocentes aún, Hiro! —El menor frunció el ceño en un berrinche leve. Y Hiro, viendo su pequeño atisbo de esperanza…

...Decidió tirar para atrás en su oportunidad de oro como un completo, cobarde imbécil, que se va a morir solo en su casa con 50 gatos.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡N-no, ¡te juro que no eres tú!

—¿...En serio? —Miguel le miró con desconfianza.

—¡S-sí! ¡Seguro, segurísimo, yup! Además, Miguel, ¡no tengo tan mal gusto, dame más crédito!

—¡Brincos dieras, Hiro Hamada!

Hiro tragó saliva y se dio una cachetada mental. Genial, ahora no sabía si Miguel gustaba de él o no, y se iba a morir con la duda. Maldita sea, Hiro Hamada, ¡ya deja de ser un gallina y bésalo o algo, la Hanahaki no es para estar jugando al tanteo y dudando del rechazo! O te arriesgas a declararte y con suerte Miguel siente lo mismo por ti… o… vuelves a atragantarte de pastillas hasta que se pase.

Pero acabar muerto, como tía Cass… eso jamás.

Miguel, por otro lado, estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Descartado él mismo, sólo podía gustarle Marco, la única otra persona que encajaba con esa descripción. Y dicen que, donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? así que quizá esto sería más fácil de lo que pensó en un inicio.

¡Con razón Hiro estuvo tanto tiempo evitando, rehuyendo, o negando el tema en su compañía! Debía de estar bastante abochornado para admitirlo… ¡Pero su hermano tenía una oportunidad! ¡Marco podría curarse!

—Mmm… bueno, te creeré por esta vez, chinito. —Asintió Miguel, con una sonrisa misteriosa que Hiro no pudo decodificar, por más que se rompía la cabeza en ello. ¿Coqueteo? ¿Insinuación? ¿Jugueteo?

—Y… yyyy ¡A ti! ¿qué tipo de, ehm, de persona te gusta? —Preguntó Hiro, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿A-a mí? Pues… —Miguel pensó por un momento. —Me… me gustan las personas interesantes… entregadas a lo suyo… ¡que buscan siempre una salida! Y… bueno. Supongo que… los ojos rasgados también tienen lo suyo. ¡Y la sonrisa! ¡Esas sonrisas! —Se perdió en su ensoñación Miguel.

Hiro no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa discreta dejaba ver cómo podía sentir, claramente dentro de su pecho, como si los pétalos de las malditas flores asesinas se marchitaran uno a uno.

—Ah, interesante… bueno, ¿regresamos al café? Tadashi se volverá loco si tiene que atenderlo solo mucho más tiempo.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí, claro! Tu hermano debe de estarnos esperando desde hace un rato con las servilletas…

Retomaron la marcha con renovado ánimo, y muy pronto sustituyeron el tema del todo por videojuegos y equipos rivales que se habían encontrado en partidas pasadas. Dentro de su corazón, guardado en un lugar de su alma. Hiro pensando que quizá, después de todo, sí era correspondido a pesar de las constantes señales mixtas que su amigo le había estado enviando… no estaba seguro, quizá, esperaba.

Miguel pensando que quizá, después de todo, su hermano tenía una oportunidad de curarse.

 

***

 

—¿Y por qué cantabas? —Preguntó Kyle. Inevitablemente habían terminado en un mercadillo al aire libre, comprando cosas para reponer las que el robotcito de Tadashi había arruinado. —No te creo que porque sí, mocoso, te  _ vi _ bailar.

Marco rechinó los dientes, a pesar de todo quedándose a escoger fresas. No hubiera venido, se estresa más con Kyle.

—No te importa.

—Te gusta alguien.

Marco rodó los ojos pensando seriamente si debía lanzarle un chayote con espinas al tonto de Kyle, pero, lamentablemente no había chayotes en San Fransokyo.

—No pendejo, estoy enfermo de gripa e hice este viaje con mi hermano porque no hay una pandemia floral de amores no correspondidos.

Kyle ignoró por completo el ponzoñoso comentario del mayor de los Rivera y siguió hablando. 

—Voy a empezar a adivinar. ¿Es Tadashi?

Kyle sonrió de medio lado. Marco era tan predecible, básicamente solo iría por la opción que resultara en llevarle la contraria.

—Kyle, última advertencia.

—Ah... te gusto yo.

—¡Puta madre, Kyle! ¡No!

—Uh, _ sí  _ que te gusto.

—¡Es Hiro! ¡ _ Jamás _ saldría contigo!

—…

Marco se quedó callado por un momento, esperando a que Kyle regresara el golpe. Pero no. No hubo contestación alguna. El mayor simplemente siguió inspeccionando tomates y metiéndolos a una bolsa.

Una pequeña vocesita llamada “culpabilidad” estaba gritando un poco en la cabeza del mayor de los Rivera, tal vez Kyle no era tan malo y él estaba ahí lanzándole su estrés. Ni Miguel lo aguantaba cuando se ponía así…    


Suspiró y colocó otra fresa dentro de la bolsa, luego vió de reojo a Kyle. Al menos  _ él _ se había molestado en sacarlo por una vez del café y le había dado una oportunidad de desahogarse… Tenían razón, Marco podía ser un hijo de puta, pero sabía distinguir con quién sí y con quién no, y el chino entraba en la última.

_ Ya habían pisoteado su orgullo, podía hacerlo un poquito más… _

—Lo siento, debe ser molesto tratar conmigo en este momento.

Kyle volteó a ver al mexicano, encontró otra faceta de Marco que le gustaría seguir explorando.

—Es molesto tratar contigo todo el tiempo.

Una fresa fue a dar directo a su cabeza mientras el moreno le miraba rodando los ojos; olvídenlo, se quedaría con su orgullo. Nada le quitaba lo imbécil al cocinero.

Kyle atrapó el inofensivo fruto y se lo regreso a Marco para que lo guardara con el resto. Se aventuraría a preguntarle al mexicano, aunque haya una gran probabilidad de que ahora le lanzara una pitaya. 

—Supongo que estás irritado por que tu hermano salió con Hiro…

—Sí… Bueno, un poco. Es que… Miguel también desarrolló la enfermedad... — Marco empezó a tontear un poco con la fruta.— Estaré perdido en los ojos de ese chino testarudo, sin embargo... Prefiero que mi hermano se cure si Hiro le corresponde… Yo me las arreglaré después.

—Es japonés, al igual que Tadashi…

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Todos vienen de Asia…

El cocinero rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así pero, era molesto, se recargó un poco en el puesto y observó al mexicano.

—La cultura, la historia, tradiciones, etc… Además me molesta que compares mi sangre con la de ese enano.

Marco observó a Kyle.— Oh… Entonces tú sí eres  _ chino… _

—Mitad irlandés, mitad chino. Pero, sí. Chino,  _ chino _ .

El músico parpadeó, procesando la información y preguntándose si acaso debería pedir más información. Hasta que recordó que todavía no le caía bien del todo. Luego regresó a su labor de seleccionar fresas mientras suspiraba.

El mayor de los Rivera se distrajo con las frutas mientras mostraba nuevamente la misma expresión que tenía cuando bailaba con Baymax, una sonrisa afligida que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos del cocinero. 

Kyle pasó con suavidad su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el pobre mexicano, tener que dejar ir a la persona que amas para verla feliz con alguien más. Entendió por qué para el Rivera la canasta de frutas se había vuelto lo más interesante del mundo… 

_ Estaba en conflicto. _

La vida de su hermano o la suya… 

_ Definitivamente  _ escogió la vida de su hermano por encima de la suya. Era admirable esa parte del Rivera.

—Creo que te entiendo un poco… Me pasó con... Honey Lemon… pero no fui tan idiota para dejarlo avanzar tanto, me operé para que extirparan las flores.— Kyle se apartó del puesto de tomates y se acercó al Rivera, quién ahora lo veía con ojos abiertos y un brillo curioso adornando los mismos, cual gato siguiendo un punto rojo en la pared.

El cocinero suspiró y tomó la bolsa de fresas de las manos del Rivera para inspeccionarlas. Si encontraba una fresa deforme o con manchas cafés lo ponía a desemillarla toda.

—Es una chica linda, pero yo soy mejor partido…

Kyle apartó su vista de la bolsa de frutas y miró al mexicano, el cuál le dedicó un guiño coqueto apartándose del cocinero meneando su cadera hacia el puesto de vegetales.

No lo entendía, tenía el corazón roto y una enfermedad mortal, y aún así, coqueteaba con él como colegiala calenturienta. Colocó la bolsa de fresas en el carrito y siguió al moreno porque lamentablemente, él tenía la lista.

Marco tomó una lechuga para distraerse, no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Kyle peeeeeeeero el chisme se puso bueno. Nunca imaginó que el cocinero se hubiese enamorado de la novia de Tadashi, tuviera un amor no correspondido y desarrollara el Hanahaki, sin embargo, él se operó…

Tenían más cosas en común de las que quería aceptar.

Bajó la lechuga y leyó la lista que Kyle le había entregado, por ahora se concentraría en terminar de comprar lo que necesitaban para el café.

Tuvieron que pasar unas cuantas horas para que terminaran de comprar lo que necesitaban y volver; el cocinero organizaba las frutas y verduras en su lugar mientras que el mexicano se dedicaba a mirar la ventana. Observando cómo el viento meneaba los árboles de cerezo que aún no afloraban…

—Son tan parecidas…

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa al cocinero quién volteó a ver a Marco alzando una ceja, sin comprender en lo más mínimo a lo que se refería.

El Rivera observó a Kyle y vió en su cara la más completa incertidumbre, sonrió levemente y siguió hablando.

—Los cerezos y las jacarandas… Son tan parecidas, me hacen extrañar México… 

—No me sorprende, las jacarandas fueron un regalo del gobierno japonés a México.

—Para representar la amistad entre esas naciones, lo sé… Aunque originalmente pidieron las  _ sakura. _

Marco regresó la vista a los árboles preguntándose cómo es que esas flores no soportaban el clima de México si en San Fransokyo hacía un frío de los mil demonios.   
Kyle observó nuevamente a Marco, ensimismado en unos árboles y comparándolos con los de su país, debía extrañar mucho a su familia aunque no lo aparentara.

—Hay muchas versiones de la historia.— Dijo el cocinero, llamando nuevamente la atención de Marco.— También está la versión del jardinero japonés que las llevó a México o que fueron encontradas en Veracruz…

El mexicano se giró hacia Kyle y sonrió levemente, caminó hacia él y enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello juntando sus rostros lo suficiente para sentir el aliento del moreno chocar contra sus labios. Las orbes ambarinas miraban fijamente las oscuras de Kyle.

—También, se dice, que disminuye el apetito sexual…

—Te hace mucha falta un té de jacaranda en ese caso.

Marco se separó de Kyle riendo levemente, al parecer el cocinero podía entenderlo lo suficiente como para soportarlo y no le reprochaba que coqueteara con él.

_ No era tan mala persona como había pensado. _

 

***

 

Los primeros en llegar fueron Hiro y Miguel, quienes de inmediato asistieron a Tadashi haciendo de meseros y se sorprendieron de no encontrar a Marco en calidad de princesa de la torre. Apenas media hora más tarde, el susodicho llegó acompañado de Kyle en su motocicleta. Miguel se sorprendió de ver a su hermano abrazado de la cintura de Kyle como si nada, mientras que Hiro dejó salir un muy ofendido grito al ver que sí dejaba que Marco se subiera a su motocicleta y él no.

Enfurruñado porque además Marco no tenía por qué ayudar en el café (por aquello de que Baymax le recomendaba no hacer esfuerzos demasiado grandes), el menor de los Hamada se retiró a la cocina para poner a funcionar una máquina de lattes, dejando a Miguel atendiendo mesas.

Le daba flojera ayudar en el café y se zafaba inventando máquinas. Y qué. A ver, demándenlo.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Marco y a Kyle en el interior. Al parecer, Kyle estaba preparando un té morado de algún tipo para Marco, quien se reía maliciosamente y contenía al pequeño robot Baymax entre sus brazos (al parecer, ya había causado demasiados destrozos, y Marco se estaba encargando de mantenerlo a raya). Pero Hiro sabía que llevaban unos buenos días sin llevarse lo suficientemente bien como para que esa cosa no estuviera envenenada, o algo así.

Y Marco  _ riendo  _ en presencia de Kyle era escalofriante.

Se quedó atendiendo la máquina de lattes en un rincón donde supuso estaría seguro en caso de que la tercera guerra mundial se desatara sin hacer ruido, dejando que esos dos prosiguieran su charla o se mataran, lo que sucediera primero.

—¿De verdad me preparaste un té de jacarandas? No mames, ni que estuvieras tan bueno, Kyle. —Se burló Marco, moviendo los bracitos del mini-Baymax como si se tratase de una muñeca.

—Pues no tengo ni condones ni tiempo para que estés jodiendo. Al menos sabremos que si funciona en ti, funciona en quien sea.

Hiro enrojeció. No estaba acostumbrado a pláticas tan francas de índole sexual, por lo cual empezó a buscar un modo de emprender la retirada.

—¿Cómo averiguaste todos esos datos sobre las jacarandas, de todos modos? —Preguntó Marco. —Son árboles latinoamericanos.

—...Hiro. —Suspiró Kyle casi con molestia, efectivamente logrando cancelar el intento de huida que el menor de los Hamada estaba a punto de emprender. —No hay día que no hable de Miguel, aunque parece haberse calmado un poco ahora que lo tiene a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día. —El cocinero rodó los ojos y comenzó a buscar una cajetilla de cigarros entre los pliegues de su ropa. —Pero hubo un tiempo en que cualquier cosa que Miguel dijera, era motivo de noticia aquí.

—¿Miguel le contó de las jacarandas?

—No se calló por varios días. Le gustó especialmente la historia del inmigrante japonés. Salió de su país para ir a México, y le gustó tanto que se terminó quedando, dedicándose de lleno a lo que realmente quería en este país… los árboles de jacaranda le recordaban a su patria, pero también a su nueva vida.

Marco se rió un poco, si bien escondía algo de dolor detrás de su risa. Curioso. De todas las leyendas disponibles, justo tenía que ser esa la que su hermano compartiera con Hiro.

—Sí… suena como a algo que Miguel querría que Hiro supiera.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Kyle, abriendo una ventana para poder prender su cigarrillo a gusto.

—Una corazonada. Las jacarandas son mexicanos y los cerezos japoneses… que tengan varias cosas en común a pesar de no poder convivir en el mismo clima o país, debe de ser algo muy especial para Miguel. Lo suficiente para contárselo a su amigo mitad japonés.

Hiro titubeó un poco, confundido, para al final tomar tres tazas de latte y salir de ahí, dispuesto a servirlas a los comensales que las habían pedido.

Estaba aliviado de que Marco y Kyle hubieran… resuelto sus diferencias como sea que haya sido, pero el críptico mensaje de Marco fue lo que le dejó pensando. No era un gran aficionado a las metáforas, pero Miguel sí que lo era, por su lado artístico y musical. Y sabía que ahí había algo que se le estaba escapando.

Regresó sobre sus pasos para limpiar una mesa, robándole algunas miradas a su moreno amigo, quien se encontraba tomando la orden de una mesa con una sonrisa servicial. Una sonrisa que le gustaba mucho, pero no era ni la mitad de bonita de lo que sus sonrisas genuinas podían ser.

… Ya eran demasiadas pistas. El paseo, las canciones, lo que Miguel le había dicho sobre los ojos rasgados, y ahora que Marco dijera que no era una coincidencia lo de las jacarandas…

Decidido. Lo va a intentar.

Se va a declarar a Miguel el día de San Valentín. Y si está en lo cierto, con algo de suerte, tanto el moreno como él sanarían, Tadashi no tendría que preocuparse por una enfermedad más en la familia, y podrían concentrarse únicamente en sanar a Marco y descubrir una cura para el Hanahaki.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, su corazón latió con fuerza mientras se dirigía a la cocina. ¡No estaba listo para hacer esto! ¡Maldita enfermedad, que lo fuerza a hacer cosas que no quiere, por la presión del tiempo!

—¡Hiro! —Escuchó el trino de la voz de Miguel, haciéndole voltear. Miguel le sonreía dulcemente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando terminemos en el café, ¿te gustaría que viéramos una película? ¡Aún me debes unas cuantas!

—¡...! Eh… eh… yo, eh… —Sintió que el color invadía sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa estúpida. Maldita sea, Hiro, recobra la compostura. Se paró firme y le sonrió de vuelta. —S-sí, claro. Podemos… ver películas y eso.

—¡Wujuuuu! ¡Gracias!

—¡D-de nada! Yo eh… mejor me voy allá. —Tartamudeó, escabulléndose en dirección a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios, sintiendo una nueva luz en su vida. Si Miguel le correspondiera… si de verdad sintiera lo mismo… si le dijera que sí, si pudiera tener sus brazos morenos alrededor suyo como algo más que un amigo… su vida estaría completa.

Casi podía sentir cómo las sakuras de su interior empezaban a morir una a una al imaginarse el dulce sabor de un primer beso correspondido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Infinite_Silence y Axureé.
> 
> Esperamos que hayas disfrutado (sufrido sólo un poquitito) el capítulo. :D
> 
> Infinite: Aunque están sufriendo desde antes, yo les estaba guardando el verdadero dolor para después.~<3  
> Btw, amo sus teorías. Me pregunto qué sacarán ahora con la revelación del crush de Kyle. (?)
> 
> Axureé: Me súper mega maman sus teorías, la verdad. Yo igual quiero ver que sacan… más porque ahora, Hiro y Kyle ya expusieron más de su historia y no ayudan un carajo. Ay, muero por ver sus reacciones en redes sociales y comentarios. xD <3
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, bye bye.~<3


	6. Rosas Rojas

Febrero empezó bastante extraño, en opinión de Miguel. Y aunque agradable, ciertamente no era un cambio esperado. Por ejemplo, Hiro:

—Yyy… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Preguntó su amigo mayor una tarde al volver del colegio, parado firme en su lugar y con una sonrisa nerviosa que no acababa de entender. Momentos después, le obsequiaba un pequeño paquete de chocolates, diciendo que los encontró con descuento.

Era un lindo detalle, y _ ése _ era el problema:  _ Hiro no solía tener lindos detalles con él. _

En otra ocasión…

—Eeeeh… sabes Miguel, hoy no tengo tarea. ¿Vamos al cine?

_ Hiro sí tenía tarea. _ Lo vio desvelarse para completarla, y muerto de culpa se acercó a tratar de ayudar, aún si era sólo tocando la guitarra para poderlo relajar, porque por alguna razón Hiro ahora sonreía de un modo misterioso cuando lo escuchaba en lugar de rodar los ojos y mandarlo mucho al diablo. Miguel, confundido, solía regresarle la sonrisa porque ¿qué otra cosa se hace en estos casos?

Y no está tan seguro de que eso hubiera funcionado, porque Honey le dijo que al día siguiente el brillante futuro de San Fransokyo se estaba durmiendo en clase la mitad del tiempo, y suspirando distraído por no se sabe qué cosa la otra mitad.

Y hablando de distracciones, Hiro solía tener una mente rápida y privilegiada, pero últimamente se quedaba laggeado hasta en las cosas más pequeñas.

—Ah, rayos, llevé mi taza a lavar antes de tiempo… Uuuughhh no voy a ensuciar otra para servirme más café. —Se había quejado un día.

—Puedes tomarle a la mía si quieres. Bueno, si no te importa que ya le haya tomado yo. —Se rió Miguel.

—Eh… —Contestó Hiro. Yyyy listo, con eso su amigo se quedó marcando ocupado por un largo tiempo.

—…¿Hiro? ¿Vas a querer o no…?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah, sí, por favor! —Admitió con un ligero sonrojo que Miguel adjudicó a la vergüenza de quedarse contando meteoritos en la luna, y lo miró con cuasi-horror mientras tomaba la taza y le daba unos buenos tragos.  _ Hiro le dijo por favor, _ definitivamente algo estaba raro con él.

O la vez que se pasó persiguiendo al pobre Mochi por toda la casa, cubierto de rasguños.

—¡Ven aquí, quédate quieto! —Había protestado Hiro ese día, con el gato en brazos quien bufaba en sus brazos y trataba de escapar escalando su sudadera.

—¡Chino, no, deja a Mochi en paz!

—Es japonés, no chino. —Lo corrigió Marco desde su cama, leyendo otro cómic robado mientras sostenía al pequeño mini-baymax en sus brazos. Al parecer, Kyle se lo había dejado encargado para que no estorbara en la cocina. —El chino es Kyle, ¿recuerdas? —Y, también al parecer, le había agarrado gusto a corregirle la nacionalidad correcta de Hiro por alguna razón.

_ Razón cuyo nombre empezaba con K y terminaba en Yle. _

—¡Como sea! —Hizo un puchero Miguel, liberando a Mochi (que huyó). —¿Qué te hizo el pobre Mochi?

—¿Eh? Eh… ah... ¡N-nada! Era un experimento, nada más.

—Quería subirlo a un árbol. —Delató Marco, haciendo a Hiro fruncir el ceño.

Y por supuesto, el genio nunca le dijo la razón por la cual el maltrato animal era tan importante para él ese día. Pero sí que se llevó un buen regaño de Tadashi por experimentar con animales.

O cuando empezó a llover y Hiro le dio de su sombrilla, y puso una cara de puchero horrible cuando Miguel le dijo que no se preocupara porque trajo una propia.

O la otra vez que lo tuvo que ayudar a bajar un dron que se le quedó atorado en la copa de un cerezo (cosa extremadamente rara, porque generalmente manejar drones era pan comido para él), y Miguel tuvo que subir y bajar por él porque el pendejo de Hiro le dijo que no sabía subir árboles. El mitad japonés pareció tener un momento eureka como cuando algo le salía bien. Le brillaron los ojos, le dio las gracias y no quitó la sonrisa en todo el día. ¡Demasiado por un dron!

O esa otra vez que se tiró encima suyo sobre la cama para jugarle una broma, y tan pronto lo hizo lo vio hacerse bolita, ponerse rojo e hiperventilar tan rápido que estuvo a punto de llamar a Baymax si no fuera porque el japonés salió corriendo al baño alegando que necesitaba orinar y Miguel le había aplastado la vejiga. (Y se tardó una eternidad).

O la vez que intentó recargarse contra la pared cuando estaban charlando, pero calculó mal (¡Hiro!  _ ¡Calculando mal! _ ) y terminó cayéndose al piso.

O la vez que le preguntó piropos típicos mexicanos y le pidió practicarlos con él, el genio con una muy mala cara de coqueteo. Soltó un chillido molesto de altos decibeles cuando Miguel se rió de él, para luego huir y morir boca abajo en su cama, maldiciendo en japonés por espacio de veinte minutos.

O la vez que se fue “a dar una vuelta al parque a pensar”, y regresó luego de CINCO MALDITAS HORAS con extenso conocimiento de la flora local, y una inexplicable y repentina pasión por los árboles locales de los parques de San Fransokyo. Dijo que había ido a aprender a trepar árboles desde el incidente del dron, pero regresó sin un rasguño…

Malditos chinos superdotados que aprenden a trepar árboles en un día. “¡Que es mitad japonés!” lo volvió a corregir Marco-el-defensor-de-cocineros-chinos cuando lo escuchó.

Y hablando de Kyle… una vez vio a Hiro hablando con él de no se sabe qué cosa en horas de apertura del café, con exagerados gestos de las manos y emoción en la voz. Kyle tenía la boca torcida en una mueca, pero tan pronto el mexicano entró en el campo de visión de su amigo, el JAPONÉS (pinche Marco) cerró la boca, sonrió y salió nerviosamente de ahí.

Kyle le lanzó al mexicano una mirada tan pesada, que Miguel mejor optó por salir de ahí para salvaguardarse del dragón de las cacerolas. A lo mejor le convenía comprar una pulsera para el mal de ojo, ese cocinero parecía molesto las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cocinero que ahora pasaba tiempo con Marco.

Si Miguel no estaba, su hermano mayor solía hacer planes para salir con Baymax y Kyle a hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando Baymax determinara que estaba lo suficientemente bien de salud para ir, pues Marco apestaba en eso de calcular cuándo debía guardar reposo. Y tampoco era muy bueno quedándose encerrado. Debía estarse trepando por las paredes de desesperación para considerar salir con Kyle.

Eso o le hicieron un amarre. Pinche Kyle, debió darle agua de calzón y toloache a su hermano.

Pero la cereza del pastel de la locura llegó el catorce de febrero, un día que Marco se sentía algo cansado y Baymax le aconsejó guardar reposo. Reposo que Marco interpretó como ensayar con la guitarra porque “nadie me dice qué hacer.”

—Hiro. —Lo intentó despertar Miguel por la mañana, viendo que abajo Tadashi y Honey ya se estaban preparando para desayunar, y Hiro aún no.—Hiro, se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la universidad.

—No voy a ir. —Murmuró, bastante más despierto de lo que solía estar a esa hora. Se cubrió con las cobijas, como evitando que su amigo le viera.

—¿Eh? Espera, ¿Te sientes mal?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—...

Hiro tragó saliva. Hoy. Hoy era el día.

Se había preparado semana y media para éste día, y sentía un nudo en el estómago después de haber hecho tanto el ridículo yendo y viniendo de locaciones de su interés, con pésimos coqueteos y preguntándole a Kyle cosas prácticas respecto a qué podía hacer para declararse, al punto de hartar al cocinero. De hecho, últimamente salía más con Marco, sólo podía suponer que era para quejarse de lo molesto que estaba siendo y huir de la cocina para que no pudiera incordiarlo más.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Las sakuras que antes habían crecido en su estómago ya se habían ido en su gran mayoría, al él tener una esperanza a la cual se aferraba de ser correspondido. Tenía todo maquinado en su cabeza: primero, lo llevaba a su restaurante favorito. De ahí se iban al parque que había mapeado y memorizado, para llegar al punto indicado. Y una vez ahí…

_ Maldita sea, está nervioso. _

—Hiro, ¿quieres que llame a Baymax? Creo que tienes fiebre. —Una cálida mano morena se posó sobre sus mejillas, y el genio entrecerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar del cosquilleo de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Volteó apenas un poco, y vio a dos grandes ojos castaños preocupados por él.

Era por esto. Por ésto era que lo hacía y se había tomado tantas molestias toda la semana. 

—Estoy bien. —Le sonrió con timidez. —Pedí quedarme en casa hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer hoy. Por mi escuela y tus estudios médicos no hemos podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos como planeábamos, soy un pésimo anfitrión.

Miguel recordó con culpa los estudios médicos cuyas horas había cedido a Tadashi, para que pudiera trabajar en el extraño robotcito que no hacía más que caminar por los alrededores, seguir a Honey, trepar cosas y abrir cajas (irritando a Kyle en el proceso). Tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, eso! ¡Sí, claro, los estudios médicos! Je je, no te preocupes… Pueeeess… nope. No… tengo nada que hacer hoy. ¿Pero... tu escuela estará bien si te tomas el día?

—¡Soy de los alumnos más brillantes! estarán bien. —Le aseguró Hiro, con un gesto de los dedos, para luego intentar levantarse en un intento de verse cool, enredarse con las sábanas y terminar cayendo al suelo.

Miguel soltó una sonora carcajada, y no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz y sonrió tan ampliamente. ¡Muchas gracias, Hiro!

Hiro se dió una palmada mental, ése definitivamente fue el peor intento de parecer cool, sin embargo, hizo reír a Miguel… Eso lo compensaba.

Sonrió levemente y se levantó del suelo desenredando sus pies de las sábanas, al menos salvaría un poco de su dignidad. 

Sacó de su armario la muda de ropa que usaría en su cita…

“Cita”...

_ C I T A… _

Se le subieron las tonalidades rojas a la cara y tuvo que cubrir su rostro con su playera roja en un intento de disimular su sonrojo. Huyó al baño para cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Aunque se llevó un golpe con la esquina de su cama en el dedo chiquito del pie y una macetita en su trayecto al baño.

—Nada le quita lo menso a tu amigo, Miguel. —Resopló el mayor de los Rivera rodando los ojos después de escuchar el desmadre que causó el pequeño genio de la robótica.

Miguel bajó un poquito la mirada, se sentía mal por salir con su amigo porque le gustaba a su hermano.

—...¿Estás bien con esto, Marco?...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Alzó una ceja, mirando a su hermano menor.

—… Me refiero a Hiro… y yo…— El menor de los Rivera alzó la vista como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo importante.—¡Ah! Te prometo que no va a pasar nada, p-puedo decirle que mejor no salgamos hoy… Además, hoy estás cansado… No me gustaría que tu enfermedad… M-me refiero a que…

Marco, cansado de que Miguel estuviera tratándole como si fuera un inválido y regando más el tepache con sus palabras, fue a darle palmaditas en la cabeza y a revolver un poco su cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

—No te preocupes Miguel, voy a estar bien. —Marco le sonrió a su hermano menor con dulzura; ese suceso tomó desprevenido al menor de los Rivera, eran contadas las veces que Marco sonreía así. —Estas cosas no se deciden, sólo pasan. Así que ve y diviértete con Hiro. Ya estoy grande para que estas cosas me preocupen. Son putas flores, no van a controlar mi vida.

—¿Pero la Catrina no dijo que…?

—Tengo todo bajo control, ya te lo he dicho, no nos hace nada. Ahora ve o te pateo para que vayas.

Después de eso Marco tomó a Miguel de los hombros y lo giró bruscamente. Algo muy raro sucedió en ese momento.

Marco lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Miguel hubiera sufrido tres tipos de infarto diferentes por el mero SHOCK de que su frío y arisco hermano estuviera teniendo una muestra de cariño con él, si no se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de algo crucial.

_ Ésto era una despedida. _

Su hermano se estaba  _ despidiendo _ , muy a su manera. ¿De quién? Podía ser de él… o… o de Hiro… o… oh no… ¡Oh, noooo!

¡ **SÍ** le dolía que fuera con Hiro, pero el muy terco… estaba tratando de no guardarle rencor! ¡Seguía sin decir nada!

**¡MARCO, IMBÉCIL!**

—¡Pero Marco…!

Antes de que Miguel pudiera decir mucho más, al menos un _ “¡Pero Hiro y yo sólo somos amigos, no te mueras por favor!” _ , el mayor aprovechó su agarre para voltearlo, y lo empujó en dirección a la puerta, como si empujara una mula. ¡Marco, no! ¡MARCO, NO!

—Marco nada, cállese y váyanse. —El mayor le sonrió. Miguel sintió dos kilos de culpa asentarse en su estómago.

—¡P-pe…!

—No te veo yéndote, Miguel. Más te vale llevar todo lo necesario contigo porque no me voy a repetir.

—¡Marco, escu…!

—¡Bueeeenas tardes! —El mayor de los Rivera sacó a su hermanito bebé del cuarto, y antes de darle la oportunidad de regresar, cerró y Miguel pudo escuchar cómo le echaba cerrojo.

Después de que la puerta del cuarto se cerró detrás de él, y tras comprobar que por más que movía el picaporte ésta no cedía, el susodicho suspiró y, parcialmente resignado, fue a esperar a Hiro en la sala común, preocupado por el destino de su hermano.

Es decir… sí, eran “sólo” flores, pero esas flores ya habían hecho sufrir mucho a Hiro y seguían siendo peligrosas… Miguel aún tenía problemas para entender la enfermedad del todo. Era… difícil, siendo que era tan reciente acostumbrarse a la idea de que enamorarte podía matarte, pero… al menos podía empatizar con la gente que había sido afectada por la misma.

No como  _ otros _ . Que se negaban a ir a San Fransokyo por mucho que fuera por el bien de la humanidad, a los cuales tenía que arrastrar para que le acompañaran, que le decían a Hiro “uh que mal pero a mí no me afecta”, y cuya única respuesta a tener la garganta atascada de celosías y estar sufriendo internamente por un amor no correspondido que podía matarles y dejar a sus familiares desamparados, era encogerse de hombros y decir que estaba bien.

Pinche mentiroso.

A veces Marco podía ser más terco y menso que Hiro…

El genio de la robótica salió pocos minutos después ya aseado y cambiado. Aunque omitiremos la parte donde intentó aplacar su melena incontrolable, igual se rindió cuando vio que no había manera, la mitad de sus greñas se iban a donde querían y él no quería perder más tiempo.

Se sorprendió de ver a Miguel sentado en el sillón esperándolo, Hiro volvió a sonreír nerviosamente.

—¿Listo?... Vámonos.

Ni hablar. Le demostraría. Regresaría de su paseo con Hiro, le diría que nada había pasado, y le daría un zape bien merecido por ser tan tonto y celoso como para pensar eso.

Miguel asintió sonriendo levemente y siguió al menor de los Hamada fuera del café, dió un último vistazo a la ventana del cuarto de Hiro esperando la mínima señal de arrepentimiento por parte de Marco… pero nada. 

Transcurrieron veinte minutos al menos cuando ya se hallaban en un restaurante, lleno de gente posiblemente por ser 14 de febrero.

El mexicano menor dudaba que pudiesen siquiera comer en ese lugar, estaba empezando a buscar una tiendita rogando que tuvieran las gomitas que le gustaban a Hiro.

Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario ya que el genio pasó cómo si nada y un mesero los escoltó hasta su mesa, al parecer había reservado desde antes.

—Amm… ¿Hiro? —Jesús, María y José, alguien dele un manual de instrucciones y etiqueta, que no sabe cómo portarse en restaurantes donde se tiene una reservación.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Esta vez te voy a invitar. 

Hiro sonrió mostrando su diastema, en una sonrisa para nada engreída… Hoy todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para poner nuevas expresiones que Miguel nunca había visto, ésto era una broma muy larga y muy pesada, sí.

¿Pero saben qué? Su hermano se está muriendo inútilmente, su mejor amigo está raro, Tadashi tiene novia y el dragón de las cacerolas lo odia por alguna razón, SE RINDE. Tomará el día para relajarse. UN día que se olvide de toda esta locura no tiene por qué afectar.

El moreno tomó asiento frente a Hiro y lo observó juguetear un poco con sus dedos, estaba nervioso, eso lo pudo suponer, pero no sabía exactamente porqué. 

Les trajeron las cartas y el moreno observó el menú y luego de reojo a Hiro, esperaba que al menos haya superado su extraño miedo a San Valentín.

 

***

 

Cuando Marco escuchó que tanto Hiro como Miguel abandonaron el café se deslizó lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso, después pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios notando como en ésta quedaba un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre su morena piel.

_ Seguía doliendo… _

Pero al menos ambos estarían juntos, y su hermano por fin se curaría de esas cempasúchiles tan molestas.

Marco quitó el seguro de la puerta y fue a su cama dejándose caer, era verdad que se sentía cansado por alguna razón, quería dormir y reponerse un poco. Si no, Miguel se preocuparía.

Suspiró y abrazó su almohada, cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco, sin embargo, su plan se vio frustrado por el maullido de Mochi al otro lado de la puerta, y el ruido de sus felpudas patitas golpeando sobre la puerta repetidamente mientras rascaba sin uñas, exigiendo que le abriera.

—Ya voy…

Marco se levantó nuevamente y abrió la puerta, el gato corrió al interior de la habitación y se subió a la cama del mayor de los Rivera, se afiló las garritas y luego observó al moreno como si estuviera esperando que volviera a la cama.

Marco sonrió levemente y se acercó para acariciar al gato mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, inmediatamente después Mochi se acomodó en el regazo del mexicano empezando a ronronear.

—Te gusta mucho acompañarme… 

Obtuvo un leve maullido como respuesta, mientras el obeso gato le sonreía y con sus patitas empezaba a amasar sus piernas. Marco no pudo evitar sonreír. Decían que los gatos tricolor, como Mochi, traían la buena suerte…

—Eres una gatita muy mona, ¿sabías?

— _ Hairy baby  _ es macho. —Interrumpió Baymax, quien hasta ese momento había estado en su estación de carga sin hacer mucho ruido. Marco parpadeó.

—¿ _ Hairy baby _ ? ¿Así le dices tú? —Se rió un poco. El robot era entretenido. —Pero no tiene aguacates ahí abajo.

—Mochi fue esterilizado. —Respondió el siempre amable robot.

—… Ah… bueno, pero aún así… ¿que no se suponía que los gatos tricolor eran hembras? —Preguntó con cierta confusión, alzando una ceja.

A ver, que era malhablado, grosero, peleonero, coqueto y mil defectos más, pero no era ignorante y le gustaba leer un poco de todo. Estaba seguro de haber visto eso en algún lado, no se lo había inventado. Además, algo tenía que hacer para no morir de aburrimiento todos esos días, y Wikipedia se había transformado en su mejor amiga después de los cómics del chin-... mitad japonés.

—Uno de cada tres mil gatos tricolor nacen como machos. Se considera que traen buena fortuna. Un gato macho, aún más raro, sería el doble de apreciado.

—Lucky cat café… Interesante. —Murmuró Marco, ahora entendiendo más el nombre del café. Miró al gato, miró a Baymax. —Oye, éste era el gato de la tía de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más me puedes decir sobre ella? Ya que voy a estar aquí todo el día.

—¿Me hará un mejor asis…?

—Olvídalo, le preguntaré a Kyle después. —Interrumpió rodando los ojos, dejando al gato en la cama para volver a recostarse en la misma, pues el mero hecho de pensar en lo que podía suceder entre su hermano y Hiro era suficiente para que sus estúpidas celosías le tumbaran por el resto de la tarde. —Por ahora sólo dormiré.

Mochi se recostó a su lado, aún con ese constante ronroneo que arrulló poco a poco al mayor de los Rivera, quién no supo exactamente cuando se quedó dormido.

 

***

 

Si ésto estaba raro antes, ahora estaba rayando  _ el colmo _ de lo insólito.

Primero, Hiro le llevaba a un restaurante que el mexicano había expresado anteriormente era su favorito, con reservación anticipada. Y ahora le llevaba a un paseo por uno de los parques más cercanos, donde los cerezos apenas estaban empezando a florecer. Y todo, topándose con montones de parejas acarameladas _ todo el día. _

Recordó brevemente que en alguna ocasión, su amigo había prometido llevarlo a ver los cerezos en flor, cuando el mexicano expresó interés por el fenómeno que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera en San Fransokyo. Pero… aún era algo pronto para eso ¿no?

—Y… ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa confundida.

—¿No querías ver los cerezos en flor?

—¿No me dijiste que era hasta marzo? la mitad de los árboles están pelones aún.

—Sí, pero pensé que sería lin-... que sería bueno, traerte a ver los primeros.

—Oh… ¿G-gracias? Pero, no urgía… ¿Para qué…?

—Ya verás.

Miguel siguió a Hiro hasta un árbol donde se apreciaba con más detalle los pequeños capullos de los cerezos. Observó con incertidumbre el extraño ambiente meloso que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Los ojos castaños del moreno fueron al pasto por el que caminaban, perdiéndose entre hojas y pequeños capullos que, por la fuerza del viento o algún ave, terminaron cayendo al suelo.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te pregunté si podías trepar un árbol, Miguel?...

Repentinamente sintió la mano de Hiro envolver su muñeca con suma delicadeza y jalarlo un poco, el japonés señaló las ramas del cerezo.

Miguel observaba a Hiro sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, su corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse porque está situación tenía una terrible similitud con una película  _ romántica… _

De pronto una brisa removió los cabellos castaños de Miguel obligándole a cerrar los ojos, ya que algunos amenazaban con entrar entre sus pestañas.

Cuando regresó la vista al genio de la robótica éste se hallaba trepando el árbol cerezo frente a ellos.

—¡Hiro!... ¡Eso luce peligroso!

—¿Eres una gallina, Rivera?

Miguel presionó sus puños y sonrió con complicidad ante el reto del Hamada, inmediatamente después empezó a trepar el árbol en una especie de carrera infantil.

—Te volviste lento, Hamada.

Miguel ya se encontraba a la par que el chico de ascendencia japonesa y ambos reían ante esa competencia sin sentido.

Treparon hasta alcanzar la copa, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas. Hiro observó a Miguel y el moreno le regresó la mirada.

Primero Miguel intentó soportar una carcajada, pero cuando Hiro comenzó a reír, dió rienda suelta a la suya. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos reía así. Era un pequeño respiro después de toda la locura que se había desatado en el Lucky Cat café.

Cuando las risas se calmaron Miguel miró de reojo a Hiro, quién admiraba embelesado el ocaso que se presentaba frente a ellos, era extraño ver al japonés así de relajado… Guardó esa imagen mental para su deleite personal y se permitió también admirar el escenario natural unos minutos.

La fresca brisa acarició su rostro canela y el aroma a hierba inundó sus fosas nasales, era un momento tan bello y sería perfecto si pudiera tocar la guitarra y cantar suavesito. 

—Ésto es precioso. —Susurró embelesado por la vista. Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír del mismo modo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Miguel.

El Hamada menor aprovechó que Miguel había empezado a divagar entre sus pensamientos para sacar de entre las ramas del cerezo, la rosa roja que le había comprado a Miguel el día anterior y que con tanto trabajo había escondido entre las ramas del árbol.

Estaba sucediendo. Iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Respiró un poco y aclaró su garganta para después llamar al menor de los Rivera.

La voz de Hiro lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Miguel…

El susodicho volteó a ver al mayor de tez blanca y sus orbes se abrieron como platos al ver la hermosa rosa roja que Hiro le ofrecía.

—… Esto puede ser repentino, pero yo… Miguel quiero decirte que… M-me…  _ gustas…  _ Y... si me lo permites, q-quisiera intentar algo más que amistad. —Confesó el genio, nervioso y sonrojado como nunca antes en su vida.

Un segundo, ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿Él le gustaba a Hiro? ¿No era Marco?...

La voz del genio dejó de ser audible para Miguel, sólo observaba como empezaba a hablar con las mejillas rojas y movimientos exagerados, algo sobre lo mucho que le quería y como tenía tiempo que se había enamorado de él.

Ahora entendía. Fue como si de golpe, todos los acontecimientos de los días anteriores empezaran a cobrar sentido. Hiro estando nervioso en su presencia. Su reciente obsesión con los árboles, como si se hubiera estado preparando para este día. Sus conversaciones secretas. E incluso acontecimientos pasados, como la primera vez que se había enamorado y no le había dicho de quién.  _ Todo lo había hecho por él. _

Pero…

Si Hiro gustaba de él…

_ ¿Qué sucedería con su hermano?... _

La memoria de aquella mañana, el abrazo de despedida de Marco, empezó a cobrar sentido. Marco era más listo, más asertivo… posiblemente lo veía venir. Y si… ¿Y si por eso no había intervenido…?

La expresión de Miguel no era exactamente como Hiro imaginó que sería, sino que éste observaba con horror la inocente flor que le ofrecía.

Antes de darse cuenta, una acelerada carrera de cerebros había empezado. Miguel, intentando procesar a toda velocidad el hecho de que, contestara lo que contestara, mintiera o dijera la verdad… no sólo iba a decidir antes de tiempo el curso de su vida amorosa a partir de ahora… si no que iba a tener que elegir que vida poner en riesgo: la de su hermano, o la de su mejor amigo. 

Ninguna de las alternativas le gustaba.

Hiro la tenía más fácil: empezaba a procesar el hecho de que Miguel estuviera guardando silencio y mirando su ofrecimiento con dolor y no con esperanza.

El cerebro superdotado del genio llegó a su conclusión muchísimo más rápido de lo que Miguel podría haber hecho. No había punto de comparación. La carrera de decisiones rápidas la había ganado el genio con una increíble ventaja.

—… Hiro… a… a mí…

—...Te gusta otra persona. —Murmuró el genio. La mirada que le lanzó su mejor amigo, de culpa, de susto, de duda, lo decía todo.

—...Lo siento mucho… —Murmuró Miguel derrotado, no teniendo el valor de ir más allá.

De pronto pareció que esa rosa pesaba más que su vida misma.

Hiro ya no pudo extender la flor hacia el moreno y sus brazos bajaron lentamente al igual que su mirada… Todo ese tiempo había  _ malinterpretado las cosas… _

Miguel no lo dijo, porque lo interrumpió antes de que sus palabras lo dañaran, pero era claro en su mirada lo que quería decir:  _ “a mí me gusta otra persona”. _

Nunca gustó de él.

Y si eso era así…

_ No era correspondido. _

Las flores que creyó que estaban marchitas en su interior lo golpearon con fuerza, pudo sentir ese terrible sabor amargo adherido nuevamente a su lengua.

Las sakuras querían salir de su interior, tomando camino desde sus entrañas hasta su garganta; el genio comenzó a toser con fuerza, llevando una mano a su pecho y con la otra cubría su boca. La vista no tardó en nublársele por las lágrimas que luchaban por quedarse entre sus párpados, sin embargo sintió como las flores golpeaban contra su úvula emitiendo leves arcadas.

—¡¿Hiro?! —Escuchó gritar a Miguel. Sintió el tacto cálido de su mano sobre su espalda, tacto que apenas esa mañana adoraba y que ahora, lo quemaba.

Lo que tanto temía finalmente había salido, un pétalo rosado pálido que se hallaba en la palma de su mano. Pudo escuchar su reloj interno dando una letal campanada, acortando su esperanza de vida por varios años, firmando su sentencia de muerte.

No quería estar enfermo… No  _ debía _ estar enfermo.

**_NO_ ** repetiría la tragedia de tía Cass…

Alzó la vista y sus orbes chocolate chocaron con las caramelo de Miguel, el menor estaba aún más aterrorizado por lo que había presenciado.

Hiro había desarrollado el Hanahaki por su culpa. Y él, a diferencia de Marco…

_ Podía morir fácilmente... _

¿Qué era lo correcto? Ambas personas que eran muy queridas para Miguel estaban en riesgo. Si aceptaba a Hiro, Marco moría… Si lo rechazaba, Hiro moría…

Miguel no tenía tanta experiencia con esto de estar enamorado y además enfermo, no quería temerle a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, empezaba a cuestionarse si era lo mejor estar así por Tadashi. Si, quizás, así como él se preocupaba por sus seres queridos, ellos se preocupaban por sus cempasúchiles.

¡No era justo! ¡No era justo, no deberían de ser las cosas así simplemente porque no tenías sentimientos por alguien!

Observó a Hiro esperando que el genio pudiera darle una respuesta sensata, pero no estaba en el mejor momento; notó como Hiro apretaba los puños y desviaba la mirada de la suya.

—… Lamento el malentendido Miguel, por favor olvida todo lo que te dije…

_ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si lo pedía con los ojos vacíos y la sonrisa destruida? _

—Hiro… es… espera, si, si le das una oportunidad a…

—Miguel. —Lo interrumpió Hiro, sintiendo que las flores empezaban a aprisionarlo. Había pasado años enamorándose y desenamorándose de su mejor amigo. Otro tanto tiempo, además, lidiando con la muerte de tía Cass. No quería ni escuchar que le pidieran que lo volviera a intentar. —No es algo que yo pueda decidir.

El genio no esperaría a que más palabras dolorosas salieran de los labios del latino, así, con una agilidad felina bajó rápidamente del árbol y corrió en dirección al café. Ignorando por completo los llamados del moreno.

Miguel intentó seguirle el paso, pero le llevó varios minutos lograr bajar del árbol sin caerse y lastimarse, pues las piernas le temblaban de miedo y nervios. Nervios por no saber cómo actuar de ahora en adelante frente a su mejor amigo, miedo por saber que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina con cada pétalo que Hiro tosia.

Empezaba a entender el verdadero peso de la pandemia: el Hanahaki era cruel. Cruel como puede serlo una enfermedad que te castiga y te mata simplemente por haberte enamorado y no ser correspondido. Cruel como los fríos dedos de la muerte que habían atrapado a su mejor amigo entre ellos durante un bello atardecer bajo los cerezos que había planeado y esperado por semana y media.

Y cruel, porque le había hecho contribuir a ello.

 

***

 

Kyle alzó una ceja ante el curioso desenvolvimiento de eventos que sucedió a continuación. Miguel regresó a casa mucho antes que Hiro, disimuladamente buscando por los alrededores como si se le hubiera perdido. Al no encontrarlo, simplemente preguntó a Honey Lemon si podía pasar la noche en la sala bajo la excusa de ver películas, por lo cual acomodaron algunas sábanas y cobijas ahí para que durmiera caliente.

Miguel no había visto ninguna película, simplemente se durmió de inmediato. Muy temprano. No serían ni las nueve de la noche, y Kyle aún estaba recibiendo a las ultimas parejitas de la noche.

Hiro, por otro lado, llegó  _ casi hasta las diez, _ para cuando Miguel ya se había dormido y Kyle comenzaba a cerrar para irse a casa.

—¿Cómo te fue, enano? —Preguntó con fingido desinterés, apretando la mandíbula con molestia.

Hiro no contestó, simplemente dejó la rosa sobre una de las mesas y tomó asiento, todas sus energías fueron removidas por todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Kyle encendió el décimo cigarrillo del día mientras observaba al menor de los Hamada, ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos y posiblemente deseando que éstos realmente lo asfixiaran.

Observó la rosa sobre la mesa, definitivamente había salido mal su plan. Así que suspirando tomó la flor y fue a la cocina.

Conocía a Hiro, no se movería de ahí hasta aclararse un poco, eso le dió tiempo suficiente a Kyle para darle un mejor uso a la rosa.

Salió de la cocina con una taza humeante de té de rosas ornamentado con un pétalo de la misma flor y la colocó enfrente del genio, el aroma atrajo nuevamente a Hiro a la realidad y volteó a ver a Kyle, quién estaba aplastando la colilla de cigarro en su cenicero portátil.

—Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí…

—Si Tadashi no se entera no debe haber problema.

Hiro sonrió levemente ante la rebeldía sin sentido de Kyle, el cocinero solía hacer lo que quería; era una persona fuerte que no dudaba e intimidaba para obtener lo que quería.

Tal vez si él fuese un poco más como Kyle, no hubiera tenido que tomar tantas pastillas para no enamorarse  _ otra vez  _ de su mejor amigo...

Tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y la bebió poco a poco ayudándolo a relajarse lo suficiente para no cometer una locura.

—¿Estás bien?...

Kyle tenía ese casi imperceptible tono de preocupación en la voz, lo cual era algo interesante para Hiro. 

Ante la pregunta del cocinero sólo respondió con simpleza.

—Sí… sólo debo tomar pastillas y estaré mejor. Gracias Kyle.

—No te las van a vender sin receta, pero Tadashi debe tener algunas. Iré a pedírselas.

—¡No! E-es decir, sabía que algo así podía pasar… pasé a la farmacia y compré unas… con… una receta… por adelantado… — El genio buscó una medida desesperada para que Kyle no le comentara nada a su hermano. Notó la mirada de sospecha que le mandaba el cocinero. — Kyle… ¿Puedes traerme un poco de azúcar? El té está algo desabrido.

Usó su mejor sonrisa para despistar al cocinero, rezando porque le creyera su pobre intento de distraerlo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres un troglodita adicto al azúcar...

El cocinero se levantó de la silla para buscar lo que el genio le había pedido, entró a la cocina y abrió los almacenes. Sin embargo su vista se posó en el pequeño robot de Tadashi que se hallaba un poco enterrado entre montones de azúcar que éste había regado.

Una vena sobresalió de su sien, maldita sea con ese robot...

Hiro aprovechó que Kyle fue a la cocina y corrió hasta su habitación en busca de Baymax tratando de ignorar por completo la presencia de Miguel el la sala.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la segunda planta y agradeció que la puerta estuviera abierta, entró a la habitación y buscó al robot con la mirada mientras los llamaba.

—Baymax dame las pastillas contra el Hanahaki.

—¿Tuviste una recaída?

—Sí, ahora dámelas antes de que Kyle vuelva.

El robot con movimientos extremadamente lentos empezó a buscar las pastillas que Hiro le solicitaba, pero el genio no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que el robot las encontrara, así que soltó un bufido y se acercó al robot.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando su vista periférica captó una silueta en la cama, al girar pudo notar que se trataba de Marco Rivera,  _ justo la persona que podría delatarlo fácilmente con todos. _

Quedó completamente estático y no despegaba la vista del Rivera de ojos ambarinos que se hallaba en la cama, sin embargo, éste se encontraba completamente inmóvil con una respiración tan queda que casi podría jurar que estaba muerto, el genio recordó que en la mañana Marco había dicho que se sentía cansado.

Estuvo durmiendo todo el día… 

Pudo sentir como los pocos colores que tenía le regresaron al rostro y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, su secreto se encontraba a salvo.

Hiro observó a Marco un momento más, definitivamente Miguel luciría como su hermano mayor en un par de años, más maduro y sin la actitud altanera de Marco, con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios; salvo por unas pequeñas excepciones como el color de ojos y la posición del lunar… Su corazón dió un latido tan doloroso que fácilmente pudo compararlo con mil agujas clavadas en su pecho.

_ No quería pensar en Miguel. _

Suspiró y observó a Baymax mientras le extendía la mano. Una vez que el robot colocó el frasco de píldoras en la misma huyó hasta la planta baja nuevamente.

Tomó asiento y trató de normalizar su respiración, después colocó el frasco en el bolsillo de su hoddie y tomó un sorbo de té para intentar calmarse.

Cuando Kyle regresó con el azúcar que logró rescatar dentro de una taza, la colocó frente a Hiro mientras suspiraba.

—Tuve que limpiar el desastre que causó el robot de tu hermano, es todo el azúcar que pude salvar.

— Gracias Kyle…

El genio tomó la cuchara con azúcar y revolvió un poco en su té.

Sintió nuevamente como otro maldito pétalo de sakura quería salir por su garganta, debía tomarse las píldoras ya si no quería ser descubierto ahora por Kyle.

—¿Marco está bien?... No ha despertado en todo el día…

—¿En todo el día?

—Sí... En la mañana cuando nos fuimos dijo que se sentía cansado. Y está muy callado para estar con Miguel… Supongo que no ha despertado.— Dijo el genio esperando que a Kyle le agarrara la preocupación.

—Iré a revisarlo, no te acabes el azúcar en lo que regreso.— El cocinero pasó rápidamente a la cocina y después se encaminó a las escaleras.

Hiro sólo rodó los ojos y en cuanto el cocinero se perdió en las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, abrió el frasco y contempló esas pequeñas galaxias encapsuladas, volteó el frasco y se tomó dos pastillas de una sola vez, luego dió un trago de té y guardó las demás pastillas en la bolsa de su hoddie.

_ Él no iba a morir por la enfermedad.  _ No iba a dejar a Tadashi solo.

El cocinero estaba en el cuarto de Hiro con otra taza humeante de té de rosas, considerando seriamente despertar a Marco a patadas pero le había hecho el favor de controlar al pequeño robot endemoniado de Tadashi. Al menos durante el transcurso de la mañana.

Kyle observó la figura de Marco y su vista se detuvo en una de sus manos… Había notado en el dorso de la misma sangre seca que contrastaba con su piel morena, recordó que Marco seguía enfermo aunque no lo aparentara.

Suspiró y trató de despertarlo.

—Mocoso, despierta o te tiró el té encima.

Mochi maulló y después de estirarse y bostezar, empezó a caminar por encima de la espalda de Marco, gracias a esto el moreno despertó y lo primero que su vista enfocó fue el ceño fruncido de Kyle.

—Ay mamá, _ el diablo _ . —Susurró Marco, ganándose un zape de parte de Kyle que le hizo reír. —Oh, eres tú. Perdona, es que es horrible despertar y ver esa jetota que siempre te cargas, Kyle…

—Cállate y toma esto.

Le dió el té y el mexicano lo observó alzando una ceja.

—¿Té de rosas?... Ya tengo suficientes flores en la garganta, gracias.

—Para que las bajes con más…

El cocinero se cruzó de brazos y después caminó a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Ya te vas?... Eso de tener que atender mesas nos quita tiempo para divertirnos.

—Te equivocas, me voy a casa.

El cocinero señaló la ventana antes de abandonar la habitación y Marco quedó estupefacto ante la revelación del cielo nocturno que se apreciaba, estaba realmente cansado para haber dormido todo el día. Kyle le dejó solo para que tuviera su crisis existencial en paz.

—¡Kyle!

—¿Qué?

Marco no era estúpido, podía detectar la tensión en su voz.

—...Gracias.

Kyle no contestó y bajó las escaleras sin decir nada más. Se quitó el mandil y lo cambio por su chaqueta de cuero, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y volvió a bajar. Hiro seguía en el café inmerso en sus pensamientos y con un semblante decaído.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya enano.

—No tengo sueño…

El cocinero suspiró, esas charlas motivacionales no eran lo suyo, pero debía hacer el intento por Hiro.

—Debió irte horrible para que tengas esa cara.

Hiro se encogió un poco en el asiento, odiaba ser transparente ante el cocinero.

—Te rechazó… ¿No es así?

El genio apretó los puños, no quería seguir escuchando nada con respecto a Miguel o su intento fallido de confesarse. Su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado bastantes veces el día de hoy… y toda la semana.

—Si sólo vas a molestarme, ve-...

—¿Dejarás que eso arruine tu amistad con él?

Kyle odiaba admitirlo, pero el mexicano más pequeño era el muy preciado amigo de Hiro, quién le ayudó, a pesar de la distancia, a sobrellevar sus problemas. El genio no soportaría perderlo pero cuando estaba en crisis no pensaba las consecuencias de nada. 

Para ser un genio, era bastante tonto con las emociones.

—Yo…

—Con el tratamiento vas a estar bien, no vale la pena tirar por el caño una amistad de varios años. Eres mejor que eso, enano.

Y así como Kyle odiaba admitir que Miguel era importante para Hiro, Hiro odiaba admitir que Kyle tenía razón.

Y es que lo sabía. Hacía varios años que lo sabía. Miguel estuvo ahí para él durante tantos momentos importantes, y ahora yacía dormido en el sofá. Ya había renunciado antes por conservar su amistad… ¿No podía hacerlo una vez más? Sólo necesitaba unas cuantas píldoras, unas cuantas pequeñas galaxias en miniatura de ultravioleta e índigo, y todo volvería a ser como antes...

No hubo muchas más palabras, porque con Kyle no solía haberlas. El mayor simplemente tomó el casco de su motocicleta y, alzando la mano a modo de despedida, montó en la misma y se retiró del café, perdiéndose en la noche y en las calles de San Fransokyo, y dejando que Hiro meditara a solas sobre su proceder.

El tonto había sido él por malinterpretar las cosas, no Miguel…

El genio suspiró con resignación, tomando decisiones rápidas en su cabeza. Mañana trataría de pretender que nada pasó y seguiría tomando el medicamento para marchitar las sakuras  _ de una vez por todas... _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos Axureé e Infinite_Silence.
> 
> Esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.~<3
> 
> Infinite: Aún no es hora del sufrimiento chido, este capítulo… olvídenlo, el rechazo de Miguelito a Hiro si es un poco terrible. (?) En mi defensa, puedo asegurar que ya la venían venir. :D
> 
> Axu: lo que dijo Infinite x2 (?) xD es interesante ir viendo un poco más del punto de vista de todos los personajes <3 ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Nos mama ver las teorías que sacan con cada capítulo nuevo xD
> 
> Infinite: Súper sí, se ponen muy creativos, algunos acertaron con algunas.
> 
> Axu: pero no les vamos a decir cuáles :DDDDD *zape a Infinite* (?)
> 
> Infinite: Pégame pero no me dejes. (?????)
> 
> Axu: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Feliz regreso a clases (?) Bye bye!
> 
> Infinite: Eso me dolió… :'D
> 
> Axu: Yo ya no estudio /o/


	7. Sakura

Hiro entornó los ojos, echando un rápido vistazo a las estadísticas de batalla y composición del otro equipo en el juego en línea donde hallaba. Les estaban dando una paliza y estaba intentando encontrar alguna debilidad entre el montón de neandertales que habían elegido clases DPS y tiraban a todo lo que se movía sin pararse a pensar.

Pero nunca nadie agarra tank ni healer. Luego por qué pierden.

Se dio cuenta de que, si bien sería un poco inútil intentar matarlos con fuerza bruta, todo lo que necesitaban era un neo-nigromante decente que les restará fuerza para regresar el golpe.

—Oye, tú. —Se comunicó con el primer neo-nigromante decente que encontró, esperando que su voz no lo delatara. La pubertad aún no llegaba a él. —Si quieres ganar sígueme y haz lo que te diga. Tengo un plan.

Esperaba una respuesta vocal, pero el personaje simplemente se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Hiro se lo tomó como un sí y continuó con su estrategia.

Intensas luces de colores comenzaron a inundar la televisión junto con ruidos de batalla, diferentes escenarios y conjuros. 

Poco a poco el equipo rival fue cayendo, uno pensaría que fue un gran trabajo en equipo el del neo-nigromante y Hiro; aunque en realidad el nipón se la pasara dándole órdenes al otro.

Ganaron la partida y eso elevó el orgullo del genio de la robótica, por lo que aún con la euforia arriba observó al personaje que le ayudó a obtener su victoria, y decidió añadir al chico a su chat de voz.

—Buen trabajo ahí, ¡Estuviste fenomenal! —Le dijo, legítimamente contento.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, y Hiro supuso que estaría escribiendo. Hasta que…

—A ti. —Le respondió una voz que, muy para su sorpresa, no se diferenciaba tanto del timbre propio, por lo que debía ser la de un niño pequeño.

—¿...Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—¡Por favor no me reportes, no soy un niño rata! A veces mi primo me deja jugar con su consola y se enojaría mucho si lo reportan por mi culpa. —Rogó el otro. Hiro se ahorró el comentario de que básicamente eso era ser un niño rata, sólo porque el niño no había sido molesto.

—¿Pero no deberías estar supervisado por tus papás?

—Bueno, sí pero… ¿Me podrías guardar el secreto?

Hiro se debatió. Pero podía entender cómo era eso de hacer cosas a escondidas. Después de todo, él estaba igual.

—Lo haré si me dices qué edad tienes. —Terminó por decidir.

—Uhm… tengo diez años, me llamo Miguel Rivera. ¿Y tú? —Contestó el otro, sin tener mucho sentido común.

—Hiro Hamada. Tengo doce. Y no le des tus datos al primer desconocido que te encuentres en internet. —Aunque acababa de hacer lo mismo, pero, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle Miguel?

—¿Te llamas Hiro? —Murmuró la voz al otro lado. —Hiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hiro… lo siento mucho. —Fue todo lo que dijo Miguel. Hiro parpadeó confundido, pero… ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan mal?

—¿De qué hablas? Ganamos. —Preguntó, hasta que notó un rastro de humedad en sus mejillas. Al llevarse las manos a las mismas, notó que gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

No era temporada de sakuras, pero de pronto parecía como si estuvieran floreciendo allá afuera.

Tanto que empezaban a apretar contra su ventana, haciendo el cristal chirriar y la madera crujir. Tanto que sentía casi como si crecieran en su interior.

Algo le incomodaba mucho en el pecho.

Algo asustado, el chico tiró su control al suelo, levantándose de golpe sin saber a dónde huir.

—Hiro, despierta. —El niño se comunicó con él. Pero su voz ya se escuchaba más crecida.

—¿Miguel? Tu voz… ¿De qué...?  —Preguntó, pero un ruido fuerte llamó su atención.

Las ramas empezaron a colarse por su casa, podía ver las duelas de madera abrirse para dejar que las ramas se pasaran hacia él. Parecía como si intentaran… alcanzarlo.

Las sakuras empezaron a sangrar, manchando la madera y las ventanas.

Retrocedió a la cama asustado.

—Lo siento mucho, Hiro. —Miguel no tenía diez años con esa voz, no jodas, pero era el menor de sus problemas.

—¡Miguel, algo muy raro está pasando!

Pero su voz ya era la de un adulto joven.

La sorpresa le impidió terminar su pregunta, pero para su desgracia eso bastó para que una de las ramas le pillara del brazo. Tembló al verse atrapado. Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda a Tadashi, a tía Cass… ¡A quien fuera! Pero de su garganta no salió nada más que un montón de Sakuras, disparadas en un torrente que le imposibilitaba hablar...

...Y respirar.

Era una sensación terriblemente sofocante, el dolor aumentaba a cada segundo y el sabor amargo de los pétalos se mezclaba gradualmente con un sabor metálico de sangre. Y Miguel no dejaba de decir que lo sentía, y él no podía hacer nada mientras las ramas lo aprisionaban.

Su llanto salió aún más grueso y sincero que antes; estaba asustado, las rodillas le temblaban y solo escuchaba la madera crujir y romperse a su alrededor, los muebles cediendo, las vigas también, todo cayendo al suelo. Sabía que de un momento a otro la casa colapsaría sobre él y le aplastaría y a toda su familia, eso si no perdía el conocimiento antes por falta de aire.

Sintió como la sangre bajaba lentamente por la comisura de sus labios y como pétalos rosados cubrían el suelo ante él, en medio de lágrimas y del chirrido de su casa comprimiéndose a su alrededor. ¡Déjenlo ir, déjenlo ir!

¡Alguien, quien sea, ayúdelo! ¡No quiere morir!

—Despierta… Despierta…— Repetía incesantemente la voz del muchacho a través de sus auriculares.

Unos misteriosos pétalos anaranjados empezaron a aparecer a lo largo y a lo ancho de ese lugar que ya eran más flores asfixiantes que casa.

No podía contestar. No podía respirar.

No podía. No podía.

—Despierta. —Le volvió a pedir, aunque su voz ya era diferente.

 

 

D

 

e

 

s

 

p

 

i

 

e

 

r

 

t

 

a

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

—Que despiertes, pedazo de animal.

Hiro despertó de golpe al sentir un almohadazo en toda su cara, enredado entre sus sábanas y aún perdido en sus sueños, costándole enfocar.

Se levantó de golpe, inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire y llevando ambas manos a su garganta. No pasaba fácilmente, pero pasaba, y así descubrió que sus manos y su cuerpo en general estaban cubiertos de sudor frío. Palpó a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama.

Respiró agitadamente, tomándose un tiempo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Tenía diecisiete, no doce. No estaba en un juego en línea, su casa no estaba colapsando bajo el peso de las flores. Y Marco Rivera le miraba con una mueca de molestia grabada en sus ojos ambarinos, sin la más mínima preocupación.

Sólo fue una pesadilla. Suspiró, sintiendo que le temblaban los músculos de todo el cuerpo. Todo bien. Todo bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla.

—¿Y Miguel? —Preguntó con la boca seca cuando recordó cómo hablar y casi por instinto, recordando que acababa de soñar con el momento en que se habían conocido, antes de que se agriara. Marco se tensó ligeramente.

—Ya se despertó. —Contestó con indiferencia, dejando la almohada a un costado suyo. —Son las doce de la mañana, bella durmiente. Eres el último en despertar. Oye Japo, voy a salir un momento y necesito que mantengas a Baymax lejos de mí. Es muy molesto que me esté sigui… ¿Estás llorando?

Hiro se llevó una mano a sus mejillas, alarmado, descubriendo un rastro húmedo muy abundante que corría a través de ellas. El eco de un “lo siento” le perforó el corazón. Las sakuras dentro suyo parecieron reaccionar a la memoria, y se alarmó.

¿No funcionaron las píldoras?

La mirada curiosa e insistente de Marco le obligó a tragarse el estrés, recordando que tenía un secreto que guardar.

—No es nada. Sólo fue una pesadilla. —Fue todo lo que dijo para luego proceder a frotarse los párpados para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿No estaban funcionando  _ otra vez _ ?

—… Aaaaajá… puesss… ¿te dejo a Baymax?

Marco Rivera, premio a la empatía. Mejor por él. Mientras menos preguntara, más lo soportaría.

—¿Baymax? ¡O-oh, sí, claro, claro! ¡Sin problemas! —Baymax era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. ¡Pero mejor que Marco no se enterara! —¿Dónde está?

—Haciendo de mamá pato. Encontré que era un modo bastante efectivo de mantener al chiquito fuera de la cocina del chino.

El Rivera mayor apuntó a una esquina. Baymax miraba casi con curiosidad a mini-Baymax, para luego dar unos pasos. Mini Baymax procedía entonces a seguirlo. Y se volvían a mirar, mientras que el robot más grande impedía que el más pequeño se perdiera o se fuera a otro lado.

La visión alivió un poco su estrés y le sacó una sonrisa. Parecía mamá pato con sus patitos.

—Sí, yo lo vigilo.

—Bueno, gracias. En fin, nos vemos.—Marco contestó secamente para luego partir.

—Sí… nos vemos…

El Rivera mayor abandonó la habitación y Hiro se llevó una mano al cuello, bajó con cuidado de la cama y en ese momento su vista se enfocó en los pétalos rosados que se hallaban en el suelo.

Los había tosido durante la noche al parecer y gracias al almohadazo que le dió Marco, se esparcieron completamente en el suelo.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió a su hoddie que estaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Marco.

—No, Baymax, no vayas con Marco. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

El robot miró cada movimiento que el genio realizaba.

Del bolsillo tomó nuevamente el frasco de píldoras contemplándolo. Si no estaba funcionando la dosis de dos píldoras cada 12 hrs, entonces… entonces, la aumentaría a cada 8hrs, esperando que funcionara mejor. No estaba seguro, desconocía cómo funcionaban los medicamentos aún experimentales… pero… es que no tenía ninguna otra salida. Su hermano ya tenía demasiados asuntos de los que ocuparse… no estaba bien apilarle más.  

Debía curarse de la enfermedad, y si reducía el tiempo entre toma y toma quizá podría mejorar rápidamente, puesto que la dosis inicial que había tomado en un principio ya estaba perdiendo su efectividad.

No había alternativa. No había salida. No sin lastimar a alguien en el proceso… y eso no lo iba a hacer. No después de lo de tía Cass.

El significado de las sakuras era simplemente: “Aprecia la belleza de la vida que se va”. Bueno, pues no con él.

Abrió el frasco y sacó tres píldoras, contemplándolas por un momento con la cabeza ladeada. Ya le eran tan familiares en este punto en su vida, y sin embargo… siempre seguían viéndose hermosas, tanto como el primer día.

Un poco como su eterno enamoramiento con Miguel.

Pequeñas, ovaladas. Transparentes, como hechas de gel y parecidas a las perlas de tos. Con una coloración que variaba del índigo al violeta, y pequeñas partículas de componentes atrapados en su interior, flotando como si de burbujas o estrellas se trataran dentro de su propio micro-universo, un universo hecho para aniquilar las flores asesinas que insistían en estrangular la garganta de la gente inocente. El más pequeño y más efectivo universo, que le ayudaba cuando incluso él se fallaba a sí mismo.

Bueno, dos nada más, mejor...

Guardó una y mantuvo dos en su palma, escondiéndose el frasco. No quería que alguien, ya sea por curioso o por accidente, descubriera las píldoras que tenía tan recelosamente ocultas.

_ — _ Necesito que me recuerdes tomar otras dos en ocho horas, Baymax.

El robot parpadeó, y Hiro salió de la habitación una vez asegurado el escondite de las píldoras.

Bajó a la segunda planta saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y se sirvió un vaso con agua para poder tomarse el medicamento sin tantos problemas, mirando las dos que había reservado. Esperaba… No,  rogaba , que la dosis que se autoescribió  _ surtiera efecto. _

_ — _ Estás tomando más medicamento de la dosis recomendada.

Hiro sintió como el corazón se le caía al suelo, no esperaba que Baymax lo alcanzará en la primera planta tan pronto.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de contestarle en susurros.

—Debo aumentarla, Baymax, la dosis que me recomendaron al principio, una cápsula cada 24 horas ya no está haciendo efecto… 

Baymax, para su sorpresa, le quitó las píldoras de la mano y el frasco de su hoodie.

—Hiro, conoces el riesgo de aumentar la dosis sin supervisión médica adecuada.—En la barriga del robot de vinyl apareció una figura de un hombre junto con una ilustración de una de las píldoras.— Los efectos secundarios pueden ser do-...

—¡No quiero terminar como tía Cass! Entiende… No puedo dejar a Tadashi solo… No quiero dejar a Miguel solo… y si voy al hospital, Tadashi… —La pesadilla volvió a su mente, y frunció las cejas con determinación. —No entiendes. Necesito curarme con éstas Baymax, no es una opción.

El robot observó a Hiro unos segundos y las imágenes que proyectaba en su estómago desaparecieron.

—Debo notificar a Tadashi sobre tu situación.

Hiro se alarmó. EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO QUERÍA.

—¡No! Baymax, si haces eso… Y-yo no me sentiré mejor. Y… T-Tadashi sólo debe preocuparse por Marco y Miguel.

—¿No notificarle a Tadashi mejorará tu salud?...

Hiro asintió enérgicamente esperando que su argumento convenciera al robot. 

—Hiro, me temo que al dejarte arriesgar tu salud así no seré un buen asistente médico… 

El genio de la robótica entró en pánico, y bajó la mirada escondiendo sus bellos orbes chocolate detrás de su flequillo, empezando a morder su labio inferior con ansiedad mientras pensaba.

Si Baymax lo delataba con Tadashi, estaba perdido. Su hermano se iba a derrumbar. Se iba a derrumbar completamente. El mayor ya estaba tomando horas extras de asesorías en el instituto, fue incapaz de ayudarlo a encontrar una cura cuando más le necesitaba porque tenía miedo, y tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de la casa Hamada demasiado pronto… Le daba miedo pensar lo que podría sucederle si aún más cosas se apilaban sobre sus hombros.

Como una operación, por ejemplo.

No. No podía saber. El  _ mundo entero _ dependía de él para esa cura… y Miguel había viajado hasta aquí sólo para ayudar…

El mitad japonés sentía como pequeños brotes de Sakura nacían y buscaban enraizar por completo en sus pulmones llegando hasta su pleura…

¿ _ Por qué _ la medicina no estaba siendo efectiva?

Debía calmarse un poco, ahora su principal problema era que el robot blanco estaba a punto de delatarlo con su hermano. Éste no era momento para pensar en todo lo demás. ¡Era el momento en el que tenía que actuar, o todo se iba a venir abajo! No era un idiota, podía ver claramente que la poca familia, la única familia que le quedaba, se estaba sosteniendo en un castillo de naipes. ¡No la iba a dejar caer si podía evitarlo!

—… Baymax. —Tragó saliva, dirigiéndose al robot. Éste volteó a verlo con ojos parpadeantes.

—¿Sí, Hiro?

No quería hacerlo, pero debía alterar a Baymax  _ nuevamente. _

Tomó al mini-Baymax en sus brazos, ahora sabiendo, tras ver su interacción anterior, que serviría para mantener a Baymax ocupado, distraído, y sobre todo  _ sin moverse _ en una misma habitación.

—Está bien, no las tomaré, pero… ¿podrías acompañarme? Quiero comprobar con otras fuentes que tu información de la enfermedad está realmente actualizada respecto a la dosis. ¿Por favor?

—Claro, Hiro. ¿Tienes dudas? Las puedo resolver. — El robot siguió creyendo ingenuamente en sus palabras. —El último informe de la Organización Mundial de la Salud...

El genio se juró internamente que sería la última ocasión. Al igual que se juró la última vez que no volvería a enamorarse…

_ Lo siento mucho, Baymax. _

 

***

 

—¡Una baguette de jamón y un jugo de naranja para la catorce por favor, Kyle! —Pidió Miguel.

El menor de los Rivera estaba ayudando nuevamente en el Lucky Cat café, sirviendo café, pan, y llevando pedidos tanto para llevar como para comer en el restaurante.

Lo bueno era que estaba agarrando experiencia como mesero. A lo mejor seguía el consejo de Hiro y regresando a México estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo.

Lo mejor, y lo peor, era que podía estar con Tadashi, ya que al igual que él estaba sirviendo de camarero en el establecimiento.

Bueno, porque pasaba tiempo con él. Malo… por la misma razón.

Desde la declaración de Hiro, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar ser la tercera víctima del Hanahaki en esa casa, pero eran pocas sus posibilidades de escape ya que uno no decide cuando empieza o termina de encapricharse con alguien.

Para más INRI, por el momento la clientela del Lucky Cat estaba relativamente tranquila; no estaban ocupadas todas las mesas así que era sencillo moverse entre las mismas. Y así fue como Tadashi terminó por alcanzarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda, haciendo sus cempasuchitl vibrar y su espina temblar de miedo.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Miguel.—Tadashi le sonrió apaciblemente. El moreno correspondió antes de poder corregir su comportamiento, y se pateó mentalmente por ello.

—N-no hay de qué Tadashi.

La campana de bienvenida sonó y Miguel agradeció a todos los dioses que tuvieran compasión de su pobre y pendejo corazón.

—¡Bienvenido al Lucky Cat café! —Intentó distraerse. Un rayo amarillo entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y pop latino a todo lo que daba.

—¡Hola chicooos!

Se trataba de Honey quien llegaba enérgica como siempre y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Vine a relevarte Miguel! —Gritó por encima de sus audífonos antes de pausar la música y quitárselos.

La latina se acercó y besó la mejilla del moreno saludando, como era de costumbre en su país. Miguel correspondió el saludo y fue a quitarse el mandil; aprovechando para escabullirse de ahí, pero una vez que el moreno dejó a Tadashi y Honey solos, la rubia se acercó al Hamada mayor.

—Hola Tadashi.—La rubia sonrió levemente sonrosada mientras pasaba uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja. —¿Mucho trabajo?

—Hola Honey…— El asiático mayor igualmente se sonrojó. Un poquito embobado, casi olvida contestar. —¿Qué? Ah, no, está tranquilo… Miguel me ayudó mucho.

Al escuchar su nombre, el moreno no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad para saber de qué hablaban.

—¡M-me alegra! Necesitabas un descanso.

—Ah, sí...

Honey tomó la mano de Tadashi y entrelazó sus dedos, después besó con dulzura el dorso de la mano del Hamada mayor haciendo que el mismo adquiriera un adorable tono carmín hasta la punta de las orejas. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, seguían teniendo esas muestras inocentes de cariño y vergüenza.

Tadashi se sentía especial. Honey podía poner un poco en pausa su alegría desbordada y su afecto, esperando a que él, a su ritmo, pudiera alcanzarla. Por eso sonrió un poco y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Miguel lo vió todo.

Observó el afecto que se tenían ambos mayores desde las escaleras y llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho. Sus esfuerzos probaron ser inútiles, ya que sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón.

Al moreno le había comenzado a doler cada muestra de afecto de esos dos desde hace algunas semanas atrás, sin embargo, esta vez el dolor en su pecho era  _ particularmente _ agudo.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, sabía lo que se aproximaba. Se encaminó con pasos apresurados al baño del piso superior llamando la atención de Tadashi, quién alcanzó a observar cómo el moreno desaparecía al finalizar las escaleras.

—Con una chingada, ¿Por qué es tan difícil? —Maldijo el moreno tan pronto llegó al baño.

Se dobló a un costado del retrete, tomándose el estómago, y comenzó a toser y a soltar arcadas, sintiendo como se asfixiaba poco a poco.

Comenzó expulsando pétalos de cempasúchil en una cantidad exorbitante, cosa a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse. Y luego una sensación aún peor a la de los pétalos subiendo por su garganta lo invadió.

_ Eso era nuevo. _

_ — _ ¡¿Mgh?! —Intentó gritar, pero algo en su garganta se había atorado.

Necesitó toser más fuerte, buscando un chance para respirar aunque sea un poco y que saliera eso que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración por completo, intentando aplicarse la maniobra de Heimlich a sí mismo.

Lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos caramelo, aunque esta vez resbalaron por sus morenas mejillas sin control, como cascadas saladas con sabor amargo. 

Dolía... Quemaba... Ahogaba.

Sentía como los acelerados latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos logrando aturdirlo un poco. Y llevó sus manos a su boca mientras arcadas sonoras inundaban el cuarto de baño.

Y finalmente salió, una flor entera de cempasúchil empapada de saliva y sangre.

El moreno se puso en cuatro mientras jadeaba y tosía, haciendo lo posible por jalar aire después de semejante sensación de asfixia. Las lágrimas del esfuerzo que hizo para expulsarla se mezclaban con la saliva y la sangre presentes en su boca y en la flor, para después perderse en pequeños hilillos mientras se disolvían con el agua del inodoro.

Asco. Asco y miedo.

Miguel sólo la miró hipnotizado, entre el miedo y el aire que regresaba a sus pulmones.  _ La enfermedad había progresado.  _

Sus dedos temblorosos, débiles, se dirigieron a la palanca para jalar de ella en un vano intento por destruir la evidencia, sin querer aceptarla o encararla. Ahora comprendía el temor de Hiro por enamorarse.

La flor desapareció en el excusado.

_ Temía querer a Tadashi… _

¿Era ésto por lo que Hiro y su hermano estaban pasando…? Si Marco no pudo desenamorarse de Hiro en varios años a pesar de la distancia… ¿Que le esperaba a él, que se había tendido una trampa a sí mismo y ahora tenía que verlo diario?

Quería, tan desesperadamente, abrazar a Hiro y a su hermano y pedirles disculpas por todo.

Pero, ay, se había equivocado en la cita y ahora todo era incómodo entre él y su mejor amigo, y ahora hasta Marco lo evitaba. Quería llorar de nuevo, y no por el esfuerzo. Aún si la flor se había ido…

Las consecuencias seguían aquí.

Ay, papá Héctor, mamá Coco… ¿Ellos qué harían si estuvieran aquí? Necesitaba tanto, tanto, poder hablar con alguien.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, alterándolo.

—¡V-voy!

Tiró varios de los pétalos en el bote de basura y los cubrió con papel higiénico, se echó agua en el rostro, rogó que sus ojos rojos no lo delataran, y después abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al encontrar al mismo que había provocado el Hanahaki en él, observándolo con genuina preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Miguel? Te escuché tosiendo.

—¡S-sí, Tadashi! ¡Estoy bien!

Bien asustado. ¿Cómo le hacía Marco para ser tan fuerte al respecto?

El mayor de los Hamada dió una ojeada al interior del cuarto de baño. Pero se dio cuenta de unos cuantos pétalos que Miguel no logró esconder por las prisas, en el suelo.

—Esos pétalos…

Miguel se giró con tanta rapidez que casi se rompe el cuello. Oh, maldita sea. Ni siquiera puede esconderlos ahora… todo le sale mal.

—Oh… eh… ¿N-no es lo que parece…? Puedo explicarlo… —Intentó empezar. Tadashi observó nuevamente al mexicano esperando una explicación. —Lo qué pasa es que… eh… yo, uh…

No, no lo podía explicar.

Miguel bajó la mirada como un niño regañado.

—Lo siento. No quería decirte…

Tadashi lo miró, recordando el momento en que Miguel le preguntó sobre los chicos.

Así que… no era sobre Marco, huh.

No tenía el corazón para obligarlo a responder, no cuando Miguel le recordaba a Hiro hace algunos años, cuando hacía una travesura y su tía Cass lo regañaba.

Con razón eran tan amigos.

Suspiró levemente y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Miguel. Le debía mucho a ese niño. Había sacado a su hermano menor de un lugar bastante oscuro, lo menos que podía hacer era tratarlo bien.

—¿...Quieres un poco de medicina? Debe sentirse horrible toser tantos pétalos…

Miguel parpadeó y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿N-no estás enojado?

—No, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Y ahí estaba el problema de Miguel…

¿ _ Cómo _ desenamorarse de Tadashi si con ese simple toque sentía mariposas revoloteando en sus entrañas? 

¿ _ Cómo _ desenamorarse de alguien que se preocupaba tanto por él?

¿ _ Cómo _ desenamorarse cuando los problemas perdían peso y se volvían más livianos que una pluma cuando le sonreía con dulzura y comprensión?

_ ¿Cómo?... _

Muchas dudas llegaron a su cabeza, sin embargo, recordó el principal motivo de su visita a San Fransokyo. Vinieron a ayudar a Tadashi a encontrar una cura para el Hanahaki…

No podía deshacerse de sus cempasúchiles aún. Era más útil para él en éste estado. Y… si no podía ayudar a su hermano ni a Hiro controlando su corazón…

¡Al menos apoyaría ayudando a encontrar una cura!

—No, gracias Tadashi...—Miguel le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila al mayor.— Si soy el sujeto de pruebas, quiero ayudarte a encontrar una cura.

—Pero Miguel, si avanza…

—¡T-trataré que no avancé  _ más allá de los pétalos…!  _ Te servirán para la investigación.

Regresó sobre sus pasos para apresurarse a recoger los pocos pétalos del suelo. Genial... Ahora se había vuelto un mentiroso. Realmente, el Hanahaki sacaba lo peor de él.

—¿Seguro?...—Tadashi lo miró, pero el moreno sólo asintió y le dio los pétalos.— Ya veo, pero si llegan a ser muy molestos no dudes en pedirme la medicina. Tu salud es más importante y viene primero, Miguel.

Discrepaba. Hiro y Marco eran más importante e iban primero.

—Gracias Tadashi. Ahora… ve a ayudar a Kyle y a Honey o se volverán locos en la cocina.

Tadashi se rió.

—En realidad me toca relevarlo un rato en la cocina mientras descansa, pero ya voy. Y… gracias por la muestra, Miguel… estás ayudando mucho.

Tadashi le sonrió y Miguel se maldijo por sentir de nuevo que su corazón latía. Maldición, no podría olvidarlo tan fácil…

El mayor de los Hamada dió un último vistazo a Miguel esperando que le pidiera la medicina, pero al ver que Miguel seguía sonriéndole, bajó nuevamente al café.

Miguel sintió el peso de su mentira en su conciencia, borrando su sonrisa poco a poco, pero no podía hacer nada… sabía que la medicina ya no surtiría efecto.

_ Pétalos _ . Sí, ajá.

Qué importaba ya si estaba escupiendo la ofrenda entera, el Hanahaki no podía matarlo.

Suspiró y repasó en su memoria los ojos rasgados de Tadashi mirándolo con preocupación, una punzada de culpa se instaló en su corazón causando otro dolor agudo, y borrando otro poco de su sonrisa.

_ “Lo siento Tadashi”. _

La memoria de Hiro expulsando un pétalo y la garganta de su hermano llena de celosías regresaron a su memoria.

“Lo siento, Marco. Lo siento, Hiro.”

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

“Lo siento a todos...”

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Miguel antes de salir del baño e ir a refugiarse al sillón de la sala. Mentiroso. Al menos esperaba poder reparar lo que había causado con esto.

Que curioso es el amor.

A pesar de estar enamorado, se sentía aún más solo que cuando no lo estaba. Su hermano pasaba más tiempo con el cocinero y siendo sinceros, la convivencia que tenía con el Hamada mayor era algo forzada… más desde que estaba tratando de evitarlo. Incluso ya sabía cuáles eran algunos de los defectos de Tadashi, pero su cerebro constantemente intentaba justificarlos, aún si no le agradaban del todo.

Uuuugh.

Miguel desvío la mirada a los cuadros que se hallaban en la pared y su vista se detuvo en un cuadro donde se encontraban Tadashi y Hiro junto con una señora castaña, la misma cargando a su mejor amigo de unos tres años tal vez, mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Tadashi.

Debía tratarse de Cass, la difunta tía de Hiro.

Soltó otro suspiro y se recostó en el sillón contemplando el techo.

Extrañaba su amistad con Hiro, a pesar de cualquier confesión y la incomodidad… Extrañaba al genio.

Extrañaba cómo hablaba de cosas que no entendía, extrañaba su orgullo, extrañaba su cara de chimpancé dormido por la mañana, el hueco de sus dientes cuando sonreía, sus bromas pesadas, su obsesión por la comida a domicilio, las gomitas y las bebidas azucaradas enlatadas.

Y le dolía cuando éste lo evitaba, pero no podía decir nada, después  de todo, él haría lo mismo si su crush lo rechazara.

Aunque Tadashi no le correspondía precisamente…

Y tampoco era como si estuviera teniendo mucho éxito evitándolo…

No mames, es más inútil en el amor, inclusive más que Hiro, eso ya es decir mucho.

¡Ugh! Estaba harto, quería volver a reír con Hiro y hacer estupideces juntos, jugar videojuegos, quejarse de la tarea, ver películas y quedarse platicando hasta tarde. Quería olvidarse por un momento que existía una maldita pandemia floral, que su hermano estaba enamorado de  _ su _ mejor amigo, que él estaba enamorado del  _ hermano _ de su mejor amigo…

Que Hiro estaba enfermo por su culpa y podía perderlo para siempre.

Otra punzada de culpa se instaló en su pecho, debía hablar con Hiro. No solo porque no quería terminar sus tardes en completa soledad en el sillón de la sala, si no porque quería intentar algo, lo que fuera, para ayudarlo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de Hiro se le iba entre sus manos como arena.

Además, su novela ya había terminado. No le agradó en absoluto que Rebecca se casara con Chad, Sir. Jeffers era mucho mejor.

Miguel abrió los ojos por completo con mucho más terror.

_ Debía hablar con Hiro ya, estaba comenzando a parecerse a mamá Elena. _

Se levantó del sofá y subió a la segunda planta esperando encontrar al genio en su habitación junto con Marco, Baymax y mini Max. Por lo que se extrañó al abrir y no encontrar a nadie. Aunque se alarmó igualmente al ver los pétalos sobre el suelo. Sakuras del lado de Hiro, y celosías  _ completas _ del lado de su hermano. Celosías que Marco al parecer había intentado esconder bajo la cama.

—Ay, no… —La culpa lo volvió a golpear.

Algo suavecito se frotó con su pierna y bajó la cabeza. Una bola de pelos tricolor se frotaba ronroneando contra él.

—¿Mochi…? —Preguntó, abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa de que ahora el gato decidiera hacerle caso. Por toda respuesta el gato maulló. ¿Quizá no había comido?

Algo confundido por el súbito afecto del gatito, pero agradeciéndole su intervención pues empezaba a estresarse, lo cargó entre sus brazos y empezó a buscar a su mejor amigo, o a su hermano, o a ambos, por la casa.

No sabía que Hiro estaba en el garaje, recién terminando de hacer ajustes a Baymax por la fuerza. Sostenía, triunfal y sin un ápice de culpa, el frasco de píldoras a medio llenar en su mano, aventándolo en el aire para luego atraparlo de nuevo, manteniendo su vaso de agua a un costado y listo para usarse.

Estaba convencido de que ésto era para bien. O eso se decía para tratar de vivir con el hecho de que cada vez se reconocía menos, entre tantas mentiras y tantos ajustes a los que sometía a Baymax, que no le había hecho el mal a nadie.

—Entonces… Baymax. ¿Podrías darme mi registro médico de nuevo?

El robot le miró.

—Hiro Hamada. Diecisiete años, sangre AB+ y positivo a Hanahaki. Presenta una recaída. Yo recomiendo el uso de píldoras, pero no más de dos cada ocho horas…

Dos cada ocho horas. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios del menor. ¿Quién necesitaba una cada veinticuatro horas ahora, eh?

—Entiendo… y, Baymax, ¿Hace falta decirle a alguien de mis medicinas o de mi estado? —Preguntó, sólo para asegurarse. El gigantesco robot enfermera lo miró y parpadeó.

—No es necesario, tu tratamiento está dentro de la dosis recomendada. No puedo romper la confidencialidad de mis pacientes a menos que sea una emergencia.

—…. Bien.

Ésto estaba mal y sabía que estaba mal. Pero, por el momento, no había de otra. No era su culpa que el estúpido medicamento fuera experimental y él no tuviera acceso a una operación sin asustar a su hermano mayor. ¿Verdad? No era su culpa. Él tampoco pidió enamorarse, ¿verdad? Lo había intentado…

No, no era su culpa.

No es un monstruo.

Le dio el frasco al pequeño Baymax, quién, de acuerdo a su sencilla pero efectiva programación, lo abrió sin mayores problemas. Tomó dos pastillas de sabor afrutado y las tragó con agua. Dos cada ocho horas. Con el respaldo de Baymax, podría incluso ir por otro frasco a la farmacia más tarde.

Sabían a triunfo. A triunfo y a un toque amargo de mentiras.

_ No iba a morir como lo hizo tía Cass _ . No sin oponer  _ resistencia _ .

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Miguel entró en el garaje.

—¡Hiro! Aquí estabas… oh, ¿Acabas de tomar medicinas?

El mayor volteó y se encontró con dos preciosos ojos caramelo, dos manos morenas que acariciaban a su ronroneante gato, y una sonrisa tierna de disculpa que hizo sus flores reverdecer al recordar el rechazo que sufrió días atrás. Ojos dulces que, al contrario que él mismo, serían incapaces de reprogramar a nada ni nadie para que hicieran lo que él quería.

…Ojalá fueran dos cada seis horas.

—Uh… ¿Estás… bien? ¿C-cómo sigues? —Preguntó el moreno, dejando a Mochi en el suelo.

El minino por su parte sólo comenzó a rondar a Miguel, frotándose entre sus piernas y maullando de vez en cuando por un poco de atención.

Hiro, por su parte e inconscientemente guardó el frasco de píldoras lejos de los curiosos ojos del moreno.

—… Estoy bien… Tengo la enfermedad bajo control...

Miguel pudo sentir el incómodo ambiente a su alrededor.

Y era principalmente porque el pequeño mexicano no sabía lidiar con el modo erizo de su amigo, porque nunca lo había puesto con él.

O tal vez sí, pero hace muchos años, y para Miguel era una etapa un poco borrosa; él no tenía la prodigiosa mente de Hiro. Si alguna vez lidió con el genio así, no lo recordaba.

—Hiro…

Aún así, su necesidad de arreglar todo con él era mucho más importante, porque Hiro era un amigo irremplazable.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Miguel?

Miguel retrocedió medio paso hacia atrás, abriendo completamente sus orbes. 

Hiro en verdad no  _ quería  _ verlo… 

Miguel presionó un poco los puños y desvió su mirada del genio.

Hiro observó el comportamiento del moreno, y se zapeó mentalmente. “Genial, lo asustaste. Estúpido”... 

No se merece al mexicano.

El genio recordaba las palabras que el cocinero le había dicho la noche que Miguel lo rechazó, y juraba que había ocasiones que intentaba hablarle a Miguel para arreglar las cosas pero las punzadas en su pecho y los pétalos rosados que salían de su boca lo acobardaban lo suficiente para encerrarlo en su cuarto hasta que tuviera que ir a la universidad o a patrullar.

Ambos bajaron la mirada ante la impotencia de querer arreglar todo, pero con el constante miedo de arruinarlo…

Miguel observó a Mochi y éste le regresó la mirada al moreno, su boquita parecía formar una pequeña sonrisa tranquila, como si le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Sólo debía intentarlo.

El Rivera menor tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el genio. Una vez estando frente a frente sujetó la silla de las braceras para que Hiro no escapara.

El genio sumamente shockeado por la repentina acción de Miguel, sólo pudo encogerse en la silla tratando de recuperar el espacio personal que Miguel le estaba robando.

—Hiro… 

Miguel volvió a llamar al genio para tener su atención, era importante que lo viera, sin importar lo que ocurriera después.

El genio había fruncido las cejas, aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse al guitarrista. Pero… si no era ahora ¿cuándo?...

Sólo era Miguel, el amigo de hace tiempo del que se había enamorado más de una vez.

…El que a pesar de vivir varios kilómetros alejado de él lo había apoyado emocionalmente con lo de su tía.

El que fue su primer amigo antes de conocer a los chicos de BH7.

Ese que le daba todo de sí cada día a pesar de que él se contuviera.

El que le daba sonrisas sinceras y felicitaciones a sus pequeños logros, esos que pasaban desapercibidos ante los demás.

Ese con quién no tenía que ser el genio, bajo constantes expectativas.

Ese con quién podía equivocarse y reírse de ello para volverlo a intentar.

Ese que cuando se quería rendir, lo empujaba, lo retaba, o lo animaba para que siguiera intentando.

...Ese amigo por el cuál había desarrollado el Hanahaki en más de una ocasión…

Hiro sólo pudo observar de reojo al mexicano, no podía ofrecer más sin sentirse abrumado.

Miguel no merecía eso.

Ambos chicos separaron sus labios y soltaron al unísono un “lo siento”, que debió ser sólo audible para la persona que tenían enfrente.

Hiro miró a Miguel y viceversa, ambas miradas se conectaron en un espacio aislado de todo lo que les rodeaba.

El genio de la robótica mordió su labio inferior, aún no había dicho todo lo que Miguel necesitaba escuchar.

Con manos temblorosas y los nervios destrozados, Hiro habló.

—Lamento haber arruinado nuestra amistad… Y por evitarte, no fue tu culpa… Fue mía por malinterpretar todo.—El genio bajó nuevamente la mirada, ocultándose en su alborotado cabello.— Perdóname…

El rostro del guitarrista fue adornado por una pequeña sonrisa con un deje de culpa. Su amigo no tenía la culpa de estar enfermo…

—No arruinaste nada Hiro, fue mi culpa por ilusionarte… ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

Preguntó con cierto brillo esperanzado en sus orbes caramelo.

Hiro observó esto y sintió las flores en su interior sacudirse un poco. Debía poner ciertos límites…

—Sólo no vuelvas a hablarme del amor y cosas así, sino te mandaré a dormir con Mochi en la sala.

—Te lo prometo Hiro… ¿Amigos?—Miguel extendió su mano mientras sonreía incómodamente mostrando su colmillo desviado.

—Amigos…

Hiro estrechó ambas manos como si de un pacto se tratase, ambos se soltaron y Miguel soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, después volvió a sonreírle con dulzura al genio.

—Gracias Hiro, en verdad…

—No hay de qué… ahora quítate que me estorbas.

Hiro empujó al Rivera haciendo que éste cayera con todas sus asentaderas al suelo del garage. 

Miguel reclamó y Hiro le sonrió socarronamente, porque definitivamente debía vengarse del moreno.

Sin embargo, el ambiente agradable no duró mucho. Hiro llevó su mano hasta su boca y comenzó a toser más pétalos rosados.

Miguel observó esto con miedo, así que se levantó del suelo y volvió a acercarse a Hiro.

—… ¿No quieres ir al hospital?...

El genio negó con la cabeza, y una vez que su ataque de tos se hubo calmado, volvió a hablar.

—La medicina tarda un poco en hacer efecto, en unas horas estaré mejor. —Aclaró, restándole importancia. Ya se preocuparía por ello después.

Había dos cosas importantes que recalcar. La primera fue que Miguel se dio cuenta que, a pesar de haber hecho las paces,  _ las cosas no volverían a ser iguales con Hiro. _

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, las pastillas no son mágicas, Miguel, o nadie se operaría.

—Hm… bueno, bien. Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí tomándotelas?

—Ah… vine a que Baymax me dijera… cómo iba mi diagnóstico. Para saber si la dosis necesitaba aumento o estaba bien.

—¡Oh! Oh, bien, vale.

La segunda, que Hiro se dio cuenta de que estaba desarrollando resistencia al medicamento… otra vez. A este paso, sería imposible seguirlo ocultando de Tadashi, y terminaría operándose en el hospital. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin estar muy seguro de cómo proceder al sentirse acorralado.

Quizá, si no hubiera modificado tanto a Baymax, no se habría acorralado él solo.

 

***

 

—¿Miguel  _ rechazó _ a Hiro? —Marco miró con sorpresa al cocinero, quien sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿No te dijo nada tu hermano?

—No, pensé que me dirías tú y no le pregunté nada.

El moreno dejó de buscar por un momento en la pila de libros viejos en descuento. Kyle, responsable de llevarle al mercado de pulgas local, se encogió de hombros.

—Duermes mucho últimamente, ya casi no te veo despierto.

Había tres buenas razones por las cuales buscaba salir con él. La primera: moría de aburrimiento en casa y Kyle tenía moto con la cual poder salir a tomar aire y estirar las piernas. La segunda: así podía alejarse un poco del lucky cat y mantener sus celosías en un margen aceptable de crecimiento (no va a negar que se alarmó cuando escupió algunas flores enteras esa mañana).

La tercera: el cocinero siempre tenía las últimas noticias respecto a Hiro y Miguel. Así podía mantenerse enterado a pesar de estarlos evitando.

Kyle le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Aunque era su descanso, la verdad era que siempre comía en el restaurante, por lo que había aprovechado para venir con Marco a hacer su buena acción del día: pasear al enfermito.

Marco regresó su mirada felina a los libros, pensando.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —Preguntó Marco al aire. Algo no concordaba. Miguel gustaba de Hiro… ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo rechazaría…?

Perdido entre los títulos de los libros buscó la respuesta a la nueva interrogante que se estaba volviendo su hermanito y el japonés, el comportamiento de ambos era completamente contrario a lo que esperaba.

Marco quitó algunos libros de encima para dar con los que estaban más al fondo en toda esa pila de hojas manchadas con lignina, sus iris ambarinos se detuvieron en un curioso título.

_ “A parent’s guide for teen dating” _

Marco pasó suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre la pasta del libro, esperando que por ósmosis absorbiera el contenido del mismo.

El mexicano observó el título y englobó el tema de todo ese libro,  _ amor adolescente. _

Repasó nuevamente la palabra “amor” analizándola, llegando hasta su etimología. El por qué de esa simple palabra y su significado. El por qué un sentimiento bonito podía causar crímenes pasionales, malos entendidos y odio…

¿Qué le pasaba a Miguel? ¿Quién en su sano juicio, rechazarí…?

_ “Me gusta Hiro, Miguel…” _

Oh… Ah, si cierto.

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus recuerdos, haciendo que abriera completamente sus orbes ambarinas, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Marco comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, siendo que entre hipótesis pudo dar con la teoría de que Miguel rechazó a Hiro  _ por su culpa… _

Porque le había dicho a su hermano que su amigo le gustaba.

Su hermano menor era idiota y tenía un buen corazón. Pésima combinación en tiempos del Hanahaki, pues, en la opinión personal de Marco, los tontos de corazón de pollo y pureza de nieve eran los primeros en ser aniquilados por la enfermedad. En estos tiempos, era mejor ser arisco, desapegado… de ese modo las flores no te comían vivo.

Pero Miguel era muy diferente a él, y por supuesto que, de estar enamorado, iba a cederle lugar.

...Eso o le gustaba otra persona, pero vamos, que lloriqueaba como un perrito pateado cuando Hiro no le hacía caso o tenía tarea. Nunca le había visto enamorado, pero apostaba sus muelas del juicio a que Miguel y su amigo genio estaban para casarse, y su hermano menor sólo estaba jugando al mártir aquí por una estupidez que Marco cometió.

Marco suspiró imperceptiblemente y hurgó en otra pila de libros aún sumergido en sus pensamientos. 

Jamás debió decirle aquello. 

Todo era una maraña de amor, enredada de tal forma que no veías el inicio y mucho menos, el final.

El mexicano volteó a ver al cocinero, necesitaba ayuda para empezar a desenredar esos hilos rojos.

_ Aunque tuviera que cortar algunos. _

_ — _ Tal vez si Miguel y Hiro...— El Rivera mayor no pudo terminar esa oración ya que escuchó que Kyle hacía un ruido como de hartazgo, llamando su atención.

Kyle había rodado los ojos y desviado la mirada deshaciéndose de su cigarrillo en el proceso, tirándolo al suelo y triturándolo con la suela de su bota. En toda su cara era visible que se ponía de mal humor ante la mera mención de Miguel. No pudo ocultar su rostro de disgusto y el ceño fruncido ante los ojos felinos de Marco, quién alzó una ceja mientras lo estudiaba.

El mexicano repasó en su cabeza el número de veces que el mitad chino parecía contenerse cada vez que mencionaba a Miguel en su presencia, y pronto entendió que para Kyle, su hermano era más complicado de tragar que pan de una semana sin agua y con la boca seca.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero bastaba para entender que tendría que desatar los hilos rojos  _ solo… _

_ Aunque eso no quitaba que Marco estuviera molesto. _

—Kyle.

—Qué.

—…No te agrada mucho mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Kyle se tensó.

—No sé de qué hablas, ya ves cosas por estar encerrado todo el día.

—Hm. Sí, seguramente.

Yep. Kyle no soportaba a Miguel, y no sabía muy bien por qué… pero en vista de que el cocinero era huraño, no tenía pelos en la lengua, y no quería perder a su mejor fuente de chisme, lo iba a pasar por esta única ocasión. Pero… si se agarró a golpes con él por defender a su familiar, no tendría miedo de al menos decirle unas cuantas cosas para ponerlo en su lugar… si es que empezaba a pasarse, claro.

Si, Miguel era muy tonto y estaba torturándose y torturando a Hiro de a gratis, pero lo intentaba y tenía buenas intenciones. Obviamente se iba a tropezar en el camino. Kyle no era nadie para mirarlo mal por sus errores.

—...Bueno, voy a pagar estos libros. Acompáñame, que tú sabes más inglés que yo. Por cierto, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

—¿Para qué?

—Es por una buena causa.

 

***

 

Miguel estaba muy a gusto practicando con su guitarra en la sala, mucho. Tanto, que absolutamente nada estúpido que le hiciera pasar corajes sucedió en los siguientes quince segundos a partir de que se sentó a practicar, pudo ser feliz con su música por una vez sin interrupciones y todos vivieron felices para siempre, fin.

En serio.

Nada más que paz y quietud. Yup.

_ O eso le hubiera gustado _ , porque esos mismos quince segundos más tarde su hermano le dió un periodicazo en la coronilla, apoyándose en el sofá. Kyle se había escabullido a la cocina.

—Oye, Miguel, ya llegamos.

—¡Auch! ¡Pendejo! ¿Y eso por qué ha sido? —Reclamó, sobándose el lugar afectado.

—Por distraerte… En fin, dale ésto a tu amigo el japo. Dile que gracias por los cómics. —Marco se encogió de hombros y dejó caer un montón de revistas de cómics sobre el regazo de su hermano menor.

Y una pornográfica de hombres morenos.

Miguel enrojeció hasta las orejas al notar que su hermano le había pintado un lunar sobre el labio superior a uno de ellos, en el mismo lugar donde él tenía el suyo, posiblemente con una bic; y terminó apartándola de un manotazo.

A veces sentía que Marco tenía el peor gusto en bromas del universo. No iba a romper el delicado balance que tenía su amistad con Hiro únicamente por una broma así.

—¡Marco! ¡No molestes a Hiro con tus marranadas! —Reclamó Miguel.

—Ah, rayos, no se suponía que vieras esa. —Maldijo el mayor. Rayos, allá iba su plan.

—¡De todos modos, no lo hagas! ¡Ni les pintes un lunar, ése es mi lunar, Marco!

—Eh, depende. ¿El tuyo está hecho con tinta?

—¡AGH! ¡Sólo, no lo hagas! ¡Y si lo vas a hacer, no me la des a mí!

—Tu amigo está atrás tuyo. —Se rió Marco para luego desaparecer de ahí.

Miguel volteó rápidamente, con ojos de pánico. Hiro estaba parado detrás de él, mirando a su hermano mayor retirarse con cara de pocos amigos. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de las insinuaciones y las burlas que el mayor estaba haciendo. Le caía aún peor que antes, y mira que eso era difícil.

En resumen: Kyle es un chismoso y no le vuelve a contar nada.

—¡H-Hiro! Yo… —Miguel escondió la revista detrás de su espalda, con una sonrisita de culpa mientras Hiro se pinchaba el puente de la nariz. —¡Puedo explicarlo!

—Tu hermano es irritante. —Suspiró mientras empezaba a recoger las revistas del suelo, tomando también la que el moreno sostenía como si le fuera a quemar. —¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

—D-diecinueve, pero se cayó de chiquito de su cuna y quedó tonto. —Se disculpó el moreno, acariciándose uno de los brazos con culpa y mirando al suelo. —De verdad lo siento… Aunque, me dijo que los cómics también eran para ti.

—Bueno, al menos algo se pudo rescatar de todo ello. —Se resignó el genio. —Gracias por intentar defenderme, a pesar de todo.

Miguel le sonrió. Hiro se pateó mentalmente por ponerse en éste tipo de situación con él.

—Yo… yo tengo que ir a… guardar ésto, sí. O se hará un desastre después. Ahora vengo. —Anunció el mitad japonés, retirándose de ahí con rapidez para colocar el montón de revistas donde les correspondía estar.

Miguel sólo frunció el ceño y se asomó en la dirección en que Marco había desaparecido. Pudo verlo poniendo a mini-max a caminar detrás de Baymax, que volvía a pegarse a su lado como un perro fiel. Resultaba en todo un espectáculo de mamá pato y sus patitos, mientras Kyle desde la cocina le gritaba a Marco que mantuviera a “ese pequeño buscaproblemas” lejos de su alacena.

Marco se reía. Se veía divertido.

Muy bien. Primero le cedía espacio con Hiro. Luego, lo animaba a ir en una cita con él. Ahora resulta que Kyle y él eran amiguísimos del alma (amiguísimos que se habían golpeado el primer día, sí, pero amigos), ignoraba a Hiro si no era para incomodarlo respecto a cosas que tuvieran que ver con Miguel, y gustaba de pasar tiempo con él un poquito todos los días. _ Y se lo llevaba en su motocicleta. _

Algo le decía… que su hermano quizá le estuviera mintiendo respecto al hecho de que le gustara Hiro. Porque si algo había aprendido de su enamoramiento de Tadashi, era que todo el tiempo estabas como pendejo buscando pasar tiempo con la otra persona… cosa que Marco no había hecho desde.

Bueno.

Nunca, desde que pusieron un pie en San Fransokyo.

Y, bueno, si era feliz de ese modo, no había ningún problema con él, en serio. Incluso si… ¿le gustaba Kyle? ¿O había dejado de gustarle Hiro y le gustaba alguien más…? (A estas alturas, ya no sabía nada). No tenía problema con ello, ¿por qué Marco le mentiría al respecto…?

Lleno de dudas, el menor terminó por concluir que no era su posición indagar en la vida amorosa de su hermano, mucho menos si era con… Kyle. Dragón de las cacerolas supremo. Y decidió mejor buscar a Hiro para despejarse un poco charlando y jugando a videojuegos.

Estaba harto de ver telenovelas, después de todo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Infinite_Silence y Axureé. Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Infinite: Lamentamos la tardanza, err… la verdad no tenía inspiración ni energía. Sorry. (?)
> 
> Axureé: Y a mí me gusta meterme en 4 proyectos diferentes y luego estresarme por avanzarle a todos al mismo tiempo. :’) Pero esperamos que éste capítulo les haya dado algunos nuevos misterios a resolver y más pistas para integrar a sus teorías. Agradecemos mucho su apoyo y todos sus dibujos! (Desgraciadamente sólo los podemos mostrar en wattpad, porque fanfiction y AO3 no cooperan) Y esperamos les gustara este capítulo que creo que se nos fue la mano de largo. :’)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Feliz regreso a clases. ¡Bye bye!


	8. Gardenias

Hiro empeoró.

Miguel ya sabía que el Hanahaki era duro de sobrellevar pero era ahora que le veía acabar con la salud de su mejor amigo que comprendía lo que la enfermedad era capaz de hacer en una persona sin defensas como las de él o Marco.

En el transcurso de un par de semanas, vio a su amigo deteriorarse frente a sus propios ojos. Constantemente le mandaban de vuelta a casa desde la universidad, ya fuera por falta de concentración de su parte, por migrañas que le impedían hacer cualquier cosa, o porque se quedaba dormido en clases.

Pero el genio insistía en esconderlo.

Desgraciadamente, cuando Hiro se lo proponía, era capaz de usar su brillante cerebro tanto para bien como para mal, por lo cual simplemente se inventó que estaba trabajando en mejoras a su traje de superhéroe (por supuesto, Miguel no sabía de esto), y que le estaba costando más trabajo de lo normal por la cantidad de gente que había en casa. Y sus amigos, como ya había pasado por proyectos grandes antes (con desvelos, frustraciones, y bajas de ánimo incluidas en el paquete), le creyeron.

Pero en un laboratorio de robótica, era peligroso tener a un alumno en esas condiciones; la cereza del pastel fue cuando por poco se accidenta con los láseres de Wasabi. Preocupados, sus amigos le dieron un ultimátum para que empezara a “ser más responsable” y a “dormir a sus horas” y a “cuidar su salud”. Lo cual, de no haberse sentido tan miserable, habría sido un chiste buenísimo. El colmo de la ironía. ¿Qué salud iba a cuidar ya?

Y así, Hiro sacó un permiso para tomar las clases en casa.

Cosa no muy difícil: la población total de la escuela había quedado reducida desde que el Hanahaki azotó, llena de alumnos temerosos por su vida si se les ocurría convivir de más con sus compañeros… y no sólo la Universidad estaba así, si no el resto del planeta también.

Miguel decidió que suficiente era suficiente, y un día estaba de lo más dispuesto a decirle a Tadashi qué sucedía, pero...

—Miguel. —Lo llamó Hiro al adivinar sus intenciones, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. —No le digas a Tadashi.— Dijo en una voz queda, luchando por soportar el peso de sus párpados.

—¿Por qué? Si estás tomando pastillas, no debería de preocu…

—No. —Se quejó levemente su amigo. —No quiero que se ponga como cuando mi tía estaba enferma.

—… Oh. —Miguel hizo memoria de aquellos días y se mordió el labio. No… no necesitaban eso ahora mismo. —… Yo creo que… no habrá problema, es tu hermano mayor.

— _Miguel… Por favor..._

El moreno miró a Hiro, titubeando de su propia elección. Una cara de súplica se reflejaba en su rostro ojeroso, agotado y con ojos de ruego silencioso. Tenía el alma hecha trizas y podía ver, inclusive, la más ligera pista de miedo en sus pupilas.

No le podía decir que no.

Suspirando, Miguel desistió, arropó a su amigo, y le dejó descansar otro tanto. Antes creía que la Catrina les había jugado una mala broma. Hoy, viendo a Hiro quien aún seguía escupiendo pétalos (afortunadamente, nada más que pétalos), entendía que su bendición le había ayudado más de lo que podía admitir, pues al menos no se encontraba en las condiciones en las que el genio se encontraba.

Como uno de los pocos habitantes en la casa al tanto de la situación, el moreno se asomaba a su lado de la habitación cada tanto para ayudarle en lo que podía, y es que al parecer el medicamento funcionaba unos días sí y otros no, dependiendo de varios factores que iban desde qué tanto había limitado su contacto con Hiro durante la semana hasta la dosis en que se consumía. Por _eso_ era experimental.

A veces, cuando Hiro se estaba sintiendo bien, podía sonreír, comer, jugar videojuegos, trabajar en sus tareas, y ser el mismo de antes por un tiempo. Dormía normalmente y a sus horas, gastaba bromas, trabajaba en sus proyectos.

Otras veces, le daban migrañas tan fuertes que no toleraba ni siquiera la música que Miguel intentaba tocar para él. Las píldoras lo tenían con náuseas y las jaquecas eran tan fuertes que no le dejaban pensar en todo el día. Estaba adormilado, pero no podía dormir o dormía de más hasta que sentía como los músculos de su espalda, brazos y piernas se atrofiaban pidiendo a gritos un poco de movilidad de su parte, pero eso requería energía.

_Energía que Hiro no tenía…_

Y entonces tenía que tomar más medicina para calmar sus dolores, su sueño excesivo, y el resto de sus síntomas.

Desde el punto de vista de Miguel, era doloroso ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo de ese modo. Desde el punto de vista de Hiro… era difícil saber cuáles eran síntomas del hanahaki y cuáles eran síntomas del medicamento que estaba tomando a escondidas de todo mundo.

Hiro no soportaba vivir drogado las 24 horas del día para funcionar de modo más o menos normal, y aún así lo prefería a decirle a Tadashi lo que le estaba sucediendo en realidad, adjudicándolo al estrés.

Hasta la batería de Baymax terminaba agotada por el uso constante.

Miguel, que era un rayo de sol en su vida podrida que no se merecía en absoluto, estaba haciendo del mejor y peor amigo que podría haber pedido, atendiéndolo y estando al pendiente de él y su condición, guardándole el secreto pero prometiendo sonar la alarma si se ponía aún peor (¿eso se podía?). Había optado por dejar su música de lado para convertirse en una especie de enfermero de relevo para él, cuando Baymax no estaba disponible. Le ayudaba a mantenerse en sus horarios con las mil ocho mil medicinas diferentes que estaba tomando, le llevaba a Mochi para aliviar su estrés, lo ayudaba a comer a sus horas y le contaba chistes, bromas y hasta le imprimía memes (cuando no aguantaba la luz del celular) para mantenerlo contento durante sus peores días.

No se lo merece.

—Hiro. —Miguel le hablaba en susurros para no empeorarlo. —¿Quieres algo para la cabeza?

—No. No me duele tanto… —El mayor suspiró, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. uno terminaba acostumbrándose al dolor. —Deberías estarte divirtiendo allá afuera o algo, te preocupas mucho por mí.

—¿Qué? Hiro, estás enfermo. ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin más?

—No sé. Ya no sé nada.

—… Descansa, Hiro.

—Lamento ser un pésimo anfitrión.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

El moreno siempre terminaba arropándolo para dormir.

Miguel no estaría haciendo eso si supiera que no estaba dando resultados, pero la realidad era que las sakuras parecían estar desapareciendo una a una, si, los escaneos de Baymax les daban algún indicio.

Por eso, el músico no lo tocaba de modos que se pudieran malinterpretar. Ni el más mínimo abrazo, Fiel a su promesa de no volver a hablar de amor ni complicarle las cosas, pues era consciente de que si lo hacía, Hiro podría empeorar, y ya les estaba costando bastante hacer las sakuras retroceder, si bien lo hacían poco a poco.

Miguel suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, con el temor de despertar a Hiro.

Joder, incluso tenía miedo de tocarlo, ya que últimamente su amigo parecía que se rompería con el soplar del viento.

El mexicano salió del cuarto de Hiro y se encaminó a la cocina, debía asegurarse de que comiera algo cuando despertara o se sumaría anemia o desnutrición a la historia clínica del genio.

Fue hasta la planta baja y sus pasos comenzaron a ser inseguros, estaba a punto de entrar al territorio de Kyle.

No podía ser tan malo... ¿Verdad? Es decir, su hermano cuando no estaba en el cuarto, con Honey para la investigación o bien en la sala, se la pasaba en la cocina molestando al cocinero.

Si Marco podía, él también… o eso quería creer.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se adentró a los oscuros territorios de Kyle y tragó grueso antes de colocar un pie dentro.

Fue como si Kyle lo hubiera estado esperando, ya que el mismísimo dragón de las cacerolas de inmediato volteó al mínimo atisbo de su presencia y al darse cuenta de que era el moreno, comenzó a observarle fijamente y con el ceño fruncido a una distancia prudente. Miguel no estaba seguro de si lo estaba escaneando o si lo estaba barriendo con la mirada, pero el chino tenía la mirada muy pesada para no notarla.

Los que se encontraban en la cocina observaron esto y no pasó mucho para que la misma se inundara en un terrible silencio, únicamente interrumpido por algunas ollas que hervían algo o bien por el aceite que saltaba.

Miguel tembló un poco y caminó hasta donde se guardaban las frutas, tomó una manzana, uvas y unas pocas fresas. Luego se encaminó al fregadero para lavar y desinfectar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kyle.

Unos cuchicheos por parte de Fred hacia Tadashi se escucharon en la cocina. “Oye, ¿quién es el morenito? Kyle lo está mirando mucho.”

El mexicano más pequeño, por su parte, trató de ignorar lo mejor que podía la penetrante mirada del cocinero. No sabía qué quería con él, no sabía si tenía algún problema o si era su modo de demostrar genuina curiosidad pero, personalmente, le encontraba demasiado intimidado como para preguntarle. Era como Tadashi, pero más severo. Nada que ver con el muchacho dulce que le estaba haciendo escupir flores.

_Kyle lo seguía mirando, mejor se apura._

Miguel tomó un cuchillo, empezó a picar la manzana y colocó en un plato hondo los trozos que ya estaban en cubos para que no le estorbaran y hacer un cagadero, pues quería dejar tan poca evidencia detrás de sí como fuera posible;  obviamente se hizo unos cortes en los dedos no muy graves. Pero eso era culpa de su mamá, y de mamá Elena, y de Marco que no lo dejaban cortar cuando cocinaban.

Aprendió sobre la marcha y tropezó como buen guerrero, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya después le pediría ayuda a Baymax para tratar sus heridas de guerra.

_Kyle aún lo seguía mirando, no manches, ¿Por qué, qué quería?_

Finalmente colocó las uvas y se aventuró a cortar también las fresas, una vez que el plato estuvo listo lavó los utensilios que usó, pues no quería darle al chef la más mínima excusa, ni la más mínima apertura, para interactuar con él.

Caminó nuevamente a la salida, con la esperanza de esquivarlo, pero sus valores familiares y un dolor espejo de la chancla de mamá Elena le hizo pararse y dar la vuelta para encarar a Kyle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que _lo seguía mirando_ , no chingues, le siguió con la mirada _desde que entró a su cocina_. Ya güey, ya.

—… Gracias...

Fue todo lo que dijo para finalmente retirarse al igual que entró, en silencio, con un platito de fruta picada para Hiro, y con los ojos de Kyle clavados sobre él.

Volvió sobre sus pasos cargando el platito como si fuera lo más preciado en ese momento, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala común, debió poner una maniobra evasiva ya que tropezó con Mini Max quién había intentado darse a la fuga, detenido de último segundo por Marco.

—Perdón, ser padre soltero de bendiciones ajenas no es fácil. —Soltó su hermano mayor. Miguel sintió que podía volver a respirar: si Marco estaba presente, el poder de Kyle sobre él se reducía a casi cero.

El Rivera mayor observó con curiosidad a su hermano menor y después sus ojos felinos fueron a parar sobre el plato con frutas.

Inmediatamente después Marco sonrió como el gato de Cheshire y Miguel sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que, aunque Kyle no estuviera presente, no lo iban a dejar en paz.

 _No chingues, no otro boss._ Él sólo quería un plato de fruta para que Hiro no estuviera con el estómago vacío con las medicinas y ya. Las cosas que hacía por él, en serio.

Marco comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y el plato con frutas, Miguel se dió cuenta de que la fruta peligraba en presencia de su hermano mayor.

Miguel apartó el tazón con cierto recelo y buscó la ruta más efectiva de escape, sin embargo Marco lo tomó del brazo.

—Sólo una uva, no seas codo Miguel.

—Siempre dices eso y agarras la frutería entera, pareces político mexicano.

—Bueno, dos. Diez. Te doy otro.

—Abajo hay más.

Intentó zafarse pero su hermano no aflojaba el agarre en lo más mínimo, luego sintió como era jalado y poco a poco su cuerpo se pegaba al de Marco, volviendo a recordar porqué era el menor.

Su hermano le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media de altura, ¿cómo no sentirse como un Minion así?

—¡Marco, ya suéltame!

—Dame un cachito de fruta y te libero.

—¡No! Son para Hiro.

Marco alzó una ceja interesado y el agarre en el brazo de su hermano se aflojó, Miguel vió una oportunidad y se liberó para después observar a su hermano.

Éste poseía una expresión que no terminaba de entender del todo, y siendo sinceros. Miguel ya no entendía a su hermano estos últimos días…

—Dime Miguel… ¿Extrañas a Hiro?

Y ahí está otra vez ese comportamiento, primero lo molestaba, decía o hacía algo que tuviera que ver con el genio y al segundo inmediato lo cuestionaba o abochornaba con situaciones extrañas.

—Lo veo todos los días Marco.

El Rivera mayor rodó los ojos, no dejaría que Miguel esquivara el tema.

—No soy pendejo Miguel, te he visto más triste… Y te has distanciado de él. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el día de San Valentín?...

Miguel sintió un tirón en el pecho lleno de culpa, la verdad era que no quería recordar ese fatídico día y empezó a cuestionarse si Marco tenía orejas en las paredes o si podría leer su mente (cofcofKylecofcof).

El moreno menor bajó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño, extrañaba su relación con Hiro, era verdad.

Cuidarlo era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

—… Un poco… Todo se volvió extraño después de ese día y ahora… No sé cómo arreglar las cosas con él.

Tal vez su hermano dejaría de ser un tonto con él y lo ayudaría a resolver su predicamento.

Marco se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a su hermano, luego volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué no acortas la distancia que pusieron? Ya sabes… Volver a tener contacto.

_A ver, pérate…_

¿En qué sentido debe manejar eso? Es decir, era Marco de quién hablamos, siempre hay un doble sentido con él.

Miguel alzó una ceja y puso una expresión dudosa que Marco interpretó como que no había comprendido en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaba, o simplemente se estaba desviando a otro lado.

El Rivera mayor sonrió pícaramente, ciertamente le encantaba marear a su hermano con diferentes temas y albures, pero tuvo que recobrar la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y guíar a Miguel de la mano en esto.

—Si quieres tener contacto de esa manera con él usa preservativos, que después no quiero verte llorando porque te embarazó.

Miguel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y buscar cualquier cosa para lanzarle a su hermano, definitivamente nada le quitaría lo tonto.

Finalmente optó por usar de proyectil uno de los cojines del sofá de la sala, Marco simplemente lo atrapó y lanzó nuevamente al sofá con desinterés.

—Sin embargo… antes que nada, debes arreglar las cosas con él y eso sólo lo lograrás cuando no pongas tantos peros…—Marco desvió la mirada a mini Max.— Él también te necesita Miguel…

Marco sintió cómo se removían las celosías en su interior y la amargura de los pétalos mezclarse con sangre.

A pesar de que deseara que su hermano se curara, ni siquiera él, que llevaba tanto tiempo enfermo, podía evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada de _celos…_

Miguel notó la extraña mueca de su hermano y suspiró levemente para después, tomar una pequeña uva y dársela a Marco.

Claro, sí estrellarle la uva contra los labios contaba como dársela.

Marco sonrió ladinamente antes de atrapar el pequeño fruto con los dientes y comerlo, agradeciendo que la acidez del mismo opacara el sabor de los pétalos.

—Gracias por la uva.

—Por nada…

Miguel sonrió levemente antes de retomar su camino al cuarto de Hiro, reanalizando las palabras de Marco.

Las botas retumbaban contra la madera del piso y el ruido se expandía por las paredes, en un golpeteo increíblemente lento a los oídos de Miguel.

_“Recupera el contacto con Hiro”_

¿Realmente rompería la promesa que hizo con el genio por un pequeño capricho egoísta?...

No pasó mucho cuando la puerta blanca que lo separaba de su amigo se alzó enfrente de él, el músico la observó cómo sí se tratara de la puerta de un templo abandonado.

Imponente y pesada, como si en lugar de madera fuese de piedra y metal… como si nadie debiese abrirla…

Miguel tomó con cuidado el picaporte y lo giró lentamente, la ilusión de la puerta se vió rota en cuanto ésta cedió a su simple tacto; mostrando el interior de la habitación, tan calmo y silencioso.

Cómo una burbuja de tiempo.

El Rivera menor entró y después de volver a cerrar la puerta, caminó hasta la cama de Hiro, dónde éste reposaba.

Dejó el plato de fruta sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento al borde de la cama con sumo cuidado, después contempló el rostro durmiente del genio.

Las palabras de su hermano volvieron a retumbar en sus tímpanos, haciendo estragos en sus deseos.

_“Deja de poner peros”_

¿Y si Marco tenía razón? ¿Y si la solución se hallaba en empezar a tratarse con normalidad?

… ¿Era realmente lo mejor para ambos?...

Antes de que el mexicano pudiera reaccionar, su mano ya estaba encaminada a tener un leve roce con la nivea piel de Hiro.

Reaccionó como si estuviera a punto de meter las manos a una hoguera.

Contrajo los dedos meditando nuevamente, realmente poner distancia entre una persona que es muy preciada para él era algo que agobiaba a Miguel.

¿Podían culparlo por querer recuperar un poquito de la alegría que sintió los primeros días en San Fransokyo?

Vamos, hace unos meses estaría abrazando a Hiro y se estarían riendo de esta situación.

Miguel estaba falto de cariño y contacto, ambas cosas primordiales para que un humano se sienta seguro, sin embargo, temía de ambos como agua fría en invierno.

Suspiró y bajó nuevamente la mirada hasta sus botas, empezando a juguetear un poco en busca de distraerse, dejando de lado la maraña de pensamientos que lo sofocaban.

Prontamente se distrajo de su propia distracción para enfocarse en los pequeños quejidos que comenzaron a salir de los labios de Hiro.

Miguel volteó a ver nuevamente al genio, observando cómo éste fruncía esas tupidas cejas y se aferraba con fuerza a su almohada.

Al parecer el dolor de cabeza había empeorado nuevamente.

Miguel recordó entonces que cuando a él le dolía la cabeza por ponerse tanto tiempo bajo el sol, sobre todo en verano, su mamá le daba una Aspirina y buscaba aminorar su dolor con mimos.

Recostando su cabeza en su cálido regazo y acariciándole con suavidad el cabello, también masajeaba un poco sus sienes, algo que sin duda lo ayudaba a calmar un poco el dolor hasta que la medicina surtiera efecto.

Bueno, Hiro ya había dicho que no quería nada para el dolor de cabeza y obviamente no lo recostaría en sus piernas, pero sí podía acariciarle el pelo y masajearle la cabeza.

Nuevamente dirigió con algo de duda su mano hacia Hiro, aunque esta vez las morenas yemas fueron a parar en el cuero cabelludo del genio.

Miguel comenzó a acariciar la (extrañamente) suave maraña de pelos que era su amigo, haciendo para atrás su fleco descubriendo que el genio, efectivamente, tenía frente; después comenzó a masajear un poco la coronilla y bajó a las sienes para acariciar el cabello de esa zona.

Para cuándo el mexicano puso atención al rostro de Hiro, éste lo observaba fijamente por sus entrecerrados orbes a causa del dolor, Miguel dió un pequeño respingo esperando a que su mejor amigo le reclamara o al menos lo golpeara.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada, sólo se dejaba mimar por el músico como si de un gatito herido en busca de afecto se tratara.

Al parecer Miguel no era el único que necesitaba contacto con alguien más y sobretodo, cariño.

—… Miguel…—Hiro habló en un tono exhausto y bajito, casi como un susurro.

—Lo siento, no rompí nuestra promesa sólo que-...—El músico sintió en sus manos como Hiro negaba lentamente con la cabeza, siendo eso suficiente para interrumpir su explicación de golpe.

—… Gracias…

Esa simple palabra logró remover parte del peso de la culpa que el moreno venía cargando desde hace un par de semanas.

No todo pero sí el suficiente para poder sonreír sin tener que fingir que todo estaba bien, su primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo.

Miguel sintió que por fin algo bueno salía de esto, no pudo evitar que un pequeño brillo de alegría se instalara en sus ojos.

Hiro no lo estaba rechazando y eso, era un avance, así que siguió con su labor para tratar de aminorar el sufrimiento del genio.

El nipón por su parte, aunque estaba aturdido por la migraña, esa simple sonrisa que Miguel puso, sirvió para calmarlo y su dulce tacto… alivió un poco la miseria que lo invadía.

Ambos chicos encontraron tranquilidad en ese necesitado tacto, un poco para reparar las heridas que ellos mismos causaron en el otro…

Otro poco, buscando consuelo.

Hiro desvió un poco su atención de los mimos del moreno, ya que sus orbes captaron algo que le llamó la atención.

En los morenos dedos que lo trataban con cariño había unos pequeños cortes, casi imperceptibles porque éstos ya no sangraban, sin embargo, la sangre seca en los mismos contrastaba con la piel de Miguel.

El genio detuvo el contacto de una mano del músico y acercó la misma a su cara, buscando que los cortes fuesen una ilusión causada por la migraña, pero no fue así. Realmente las manos de Miguel tenían pequeñas cortadas distribuídas a lo largo de algunos de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste?...

Miguel necesitó un momento para recordar que no tenía grandes habilidades para manejar el cuchillo, y también las heridas causadas por lo mismo.

—Es verdad… Te traje un poco de fruta picada, debes comer algo o te quejaras también por agruras.

—… ¿Fruta?

Hiro volteó despacio su cabeza hacia su escritorio, siendo que cualquier mínima cosa causaba una tormenta con todo y truenos en la cabeza del genio, y observó un tazón blanco con unos trocitos de fruta visibles.

Miguel lo seguía cuidando a pesar de todo, lo arropaba, le llevaba a Mochi y le traía comida…

Incluso se cortó por hacer eso.

—Llamaré a Baymax, para que atienda tus cortadas.

—Oh… no te preocupes, no me duele y siempre puedo chuparlas.

—No vayas a hacer eso, Miguel…

A Hiro se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, sin mostrar su diastema, mientras apartaba las manos de Miguel de su cabeza y se incorporaba un poco.

—¿Porqué no? La saliva cura todo.

—No Miguel, pueden infectarse y además es asqueroso.

Miguel alzó una ceja con curiosidad y un pequeño toque de malicia.

—¿Realmente te da asco la saliva? Pero acabo de embarrarte toda en tus greñas.

Eso fue una pequeña mentira por parte del mexicano, hace mucho que no molestaba a su amigo por el extraño ambiente que se formó en San Valentín.

Miguel trató de contener una risa cuando el genio le arrugó la nariz y enchinaba aún más sus ojos, no sabía si producto del asco o el enojo.

—¿En serio, tonto? ¿En _mi_ cabello?

Miguel sólo se encogió de hombros, y llevó su mano hasta su boca para tratar de apaciguar su risa y no aturdir más a Hiro.

Las orbes caramelo de Miguel enfocaron nuevamente en el genio, que si bien no estaba riéndose (tal vez por la misma migraña), estaba dándole a Miguel una sonrisa cómplice.

El moreno siguió riendo un rato hasta que sintió como el peso de la cabeza de Hiro caía sobre su hombro, no sabía lo que había pasado y temía mucho que su amigo se hubiera desmayado.

—¿Hiro…?—Llamó con una voz quedita al genio.

—Lo siento… Sólo… un momento.

Porque también Hiro podía ser un masoquista de lo peor, siendo cautivado nuevamente por la risa del moreno.

Era como una mariposa que caía mil y un veces en la misma telaraña y por cada vez que se liberaba, perdía un poco de sus alas.

A este paso dejaría de volar si seguía cayendo…

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía las energías para apartarse del menor.

El genio llevó una mano a su pecho, ahí estaba nuevamente ese dolor agudo que sólo se presentaba con Miguel. Y que anunciaba, la llegada de pétalos rosados…

Empezó temblando a lo que Miguel no supo cómo responder, después la molesta tos y sensación de asfixia, seguido de la terrible agonía de los pétalos subir por su tráquea hasta su laringe.

A Miguel no le importó que su camiseta se llenará de sakuras, ni de saliva, pero lo que abrumó al músico fue, la presencia de diminutas gotas de sangre en los pétalos que también manchaban su ropa.

El mexicano bajó la mirada y frotó con suavidad la espalda de Hiro buscando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, aunque no sabía si eso sería de ayuda.

Sólo necesitaba hacer algo por Hiro, no quería dejarlo sufrir sólo.

_Aunque fuese lo mejor._

Y sobre todo, porque Hiro en ningún momento dejó de temblar.

—… Lo siento Hiro… Lo siento mucho…

El chico nipón sólo pudo aferrarse a la camiseta de Miguel y con su otra mano libre a su propio pecho, buscando apaciguar el dolor que ahora le quemaba.

Era definitivo, Hiro había tocado fondo…

Estaba perdido en un abismo luminoso llamado Miguel Rivera.

El mismo moreno suspiró aún intentando aliviar un poco a su amigo, pero, repentinamente la puerta del cuarto de Hiro había sido azotada, mostrando una terrible silueta a los ojos del músico.

El dragón de las cacerolas estaba ahí, de pie al marco de la puerta, con esa imponente aura que erizó cada vello corporal del Rivera menor.

¿Que por qué estaba ahí?

Bueno, nadie llamado Miguel Rivera entra a su cocina y luego se va sospechosamente con un tazón de fruta. Había algo raro, y Kyle tenía buen olfato para eso, así que subió a ver qué sucedía.

Espero fuera del cuarto atento a cualquier sonido que le indicase que Miguel había arruinado algo; sólo pasaron unos minutos, algunos cuchicheos y una risilla ahogada, después la tos de Hiro, fue cuando supo que debía intervenir y separar a ese par.

O Miguel terminaría matando a Hiro más pronto de lo que creía.

Lo peor era que ese niño baboso no parecía darse cuenta del terrible dolor que le estaba causando al genio. Sólo le importaba él mismo y no se detenía a pensar ni un segundo que no todos tenían la maldita resistencia a la enfermedad que él y su hermano.

Seguía dándole alas al Hamada menor sin darse cuenta, y eso era algo que el cocinero _no iba a permitir._

—… Aléjate de Hiro, niño estúpido… ¿Que no ves que está enfermo por TU culpa?

La voz de Kyle salió firme y fría, una clara amenaza al menor de tez morena; y cada palabra era como una estalactita de hielo puro que se clavaba en su cuerpo, logrando tensarlo completamente.

—¿No me escuchaste?...

Miguel asintió lentamente ante la interrogante de Kyle, así que tomó con manos súmamente temblorosas la de Hiro para separarse de él y finalmente recargó con mucho cuidado al genio en el respaldo de su cama. El susodicho sólo llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo, ya que la luz que entraba desde el pasillo era terriblemente luminosa, lo desorientaba y le aumentaban las náuseas.

El músico se levantó de la cama con la mirada gacha como un niño regañado y dió la vuelta con la misma lentitud, se sentía acechado por una temible bestia que no dudaría en lastimarlo si hacía algún movimiento apresurado.

—Será mejor que te retires, mocoso… Hiro no necesita de tus estupideces ahora.

Kyle acababa de tirarle una cubeta con nitrógeno líquido en la cabeza al mexicano menor, pero aún en todo el terror que el mayor provocaba en él. Se negaba en dejar a Hiro.

Kyle al observar que Miguel sólo se limitaba en hacer puños las manos y no en acatar sus órdenes, no pudo evitar sentir enojo.

Pronto el enojo empeoró cuando al mirar analíticamente al menor, se dió cuenta que en su camiseta había pequeñas gotas rojizas, algunas otras ya marrones, acompañando a unos pequeños pétalos rosados que estaban regados en la cama. Para el cocinero no era difícil saber que esas manchas eran sangre seca.

Oh sí, Miguel Rivera estaba jodido…

Porque Kyle no quería volver a ver a Hiro recaer y ahogarse en su depresión, nociva y totalmente tóxica para su propio bien.

Añadiendo el Hanahaki, era como entregar al chico nipón en bandeja de plata a las frías falanges de la muerte.

El cocinero se acercó con pisadas firmes y tomó a Miguel del cuello de su camiseta, alzándolo lo suficiente para obligarlo a ponerse de puntitas.

Miguel sólo desvió la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño, se negaba a encarar a Kyle y aún así, no planeaba retirararse del cuarto para dejar a un agonizante Hiro; no importaba cuanto Kyle lo amenazara.

—¡Que te largues!

Kyle estaba dispuesto a sacar al moreno a patadas para alejarlo de Hiro, aunque una mano en su hombro lo distrajo de su plan.

Al girarse para mirar por el rabillo del ojo, un puñetazo le llegó directamente en el pómulo, abriendo la piel y dejandole la cara punzando por espacio de varios segundos. Si no voltea a tiempo, seguro le llegaba al oído, con consecuencias más graves, pero aún así terminó perdiendo por un momento el equilibrio.

Soltó a Miguel, viéndose desorientado. La voz de Marco Rivera, inundada de veneno, llegó a él entre el timbre del golpe.

—… Lo nuestro pudo ser especial, pero _insistes_ en cagarla _monumentalmente_ , Kyle…

Marco había llegado al rescate de su hermano menor. Nuevamente…

El cocinero llevó una de sus manos hasta el pómulo que había recibido el daño, frunció las cejas y se remarcó la vena de su sien…

_Marco fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

Se giró lentamente y alzó el puño de manera amenazante, una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el mexicano mayor soltó un rápido puñetazo.

Marco lo detuvo con el brazo y cuando estuvo dispuesto a darle otro puñetazo por mamón, la izquierda de Kyle impactó contra su mandíbula.

Claro, no recordaba que Kyle era bueno en las peleas a puño limpio. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, por algo había sobrevivido diecinueve años con toda la coquetería que se cargaba como para robarle por unos momentos el novio o la novia a medio México.

Marco le dió una patada rápida al costado para lograr desestabilizarlo y cuando el cocinero se dobló un poco por el dolor, el moreno agarró la muñeca derecha del cocinero y soltó otro golpe, justo en el labio inferior de Kyle, logrando abrirle otra herida.

—¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea!

Kyle se relamió el labio para limpiar la sangre que empezaba a derramarse y luego se le lanzó encima a Marco, quien falló en calcular la distancia entre él y la pared y terminó rodando abajo de Kyle, que trató de inmovilizarlo para propinarle un buen de golpes en toda la cara. Marco, por supuesto, se defendía, torciéndole los dedos, quedando arriba para golpearlo él.

Rodaban. Se golpeaban. Se chocaban contra los muebles, lastimándose más. ¿Cómo era que nadie estaba deteniendo su pelea cantinera? Simple, con Baymax cargando y el cuarto de Hiro tan alejado de la cocina, no había quien pudiera escuchar.

Miguel retrocedió asustado pegándose lo mejor que podía al escritorio para evitar cualquier golpe y miró de reojo a Hiro, angustiado no sólo por la pelea, si no también por la cantidad de ruido y maldiciones que estaban saliendo de las bocas de ambos mayores, no le sorprendió encontrarse al genio con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus manos sujetando con fuerza su cabeza.

No mentiría, el ruido y la luz estaban taladrándole la cabeza; pronto su cerebro saldría por sus orejas en forma de un licuado grisáceo y sanguinolento.

Miguel supo que tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Pararlo. ¡De algún modo!

—¡Es culpa de tu estúpido hermano! ¡Va a matarlo si no lo controlan!

—¡¿Y tu plan es matarlos a los dos más lentamente, sentados llorando sin hacer nada?! ¡Buenísimo, Kyle! ¡Premio a la medicina, acabas de salvar al planeta!

—¡Estoy intentando que no avance más, idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que si se acercan, las flores crecen más?! ¡¿O las celosías te llegaron al cerebro?!

—¡Pues no está funcionando, pendejo! ¡¿Qué va a saber un cobarde que se operó para no lidiar con eso?!

El Rivera menor trató de idear una forma de detener al par de bestias que eran esos dos, le aterraba acercarse y enfrentarse al los 1.87 cm del cocinero y la fuerza monstruosa que tenía. 

Pero si no hacía nada en ese instante, también debería enterrar a su hermano, porque aunque Marco nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía problemas para lidiar con un irácundo Kyle.

La prueba de ello era que en un puñetazo bien dado a su estómago, terminó por escupir un montón de pétalos aterciopelados, empapados de sangre, en toda la cara del cocinero. No por estrategia, si no por mero reflejo de ver sus órganos aplastados.

Miguel reaccionó ante la cantidad preocupante de sangre y tomó al cocinero desde atrás, inmovilizándolo con una candado que consistía en pasar sus brazos por debajo de los del cocinero y entrelazar sus dedos por detrás de su nuca.

Gracias Mamá Coco, por jugar a la lucha libre con él, gracias Marco, por ayudarle a comprobar la eficacia de ese movimiento.

Aunque los culparan de montoneros, esto era más justo.

—¡Por favor ya deténganse!—No quería elevar la voz, pero los mayores no le dejaban opción.

—¡Tú no te metas en esto!

Hiro reaccionó al ver a su amigo en evidente peligro. En parte eso, en parte el ruido, en parte todo el caos que estaban ocasionando… pero principalmente, Miguel.

El moreno le había estado cuidando todos estos días sin chistar. Si escupía o tosía o vomitaba, le llevaba una bandeja y después iba a tirarla al baño pinchandose la nariz con los dedos para no oler. Lo dejaba descansar, se preocupaba de que estuviera bien y limpio a todas horas para prevenir infecciones. Cargaba a Baymax, lo dejaba a su cuidado.

Por todas esas cosas, él necesitaba intervenir ya en esa pelea de neandertales y defender a Miguel, aunque también existía su parte heroica que siempre defendería a los más débiles.

Aunque Miguel no era débil, debía admitir que se necesitaba mucho valor para enfrentar a Kyle enojado… O ser un idiota sin remedio como Marco; sin embargo, una clara desventaja existía en ese enfrentamiento y Hiro no quería observar las consecuencias de ello, no si podía impedirlas.

Siendo esto así, Hiro tomó de su escritorio el control de su Megabot y lo mandó directamente al fuego enemigo. El mexicano menor al observar que se acercaba el pequeño robot con la cara roja, soltó inmediatamente a Kyle.

El cocinero no quería perder esa oportunidad para volver a enfrentarse al Rivera mayor, sin embargo algo le hizo tropezar.

—Megabot… destruye…

Rápidamente la misma cosita que le hizo tropezar se dividió en tres partes que empezaron a distribuirse por su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus manos y piernas.

—¡Sostenlo ahí Japo! Ahora mismo termino de romperle la madre…

—¡Marco no!

Miguel por su parte fue a detener a su hermano, abrazándole el pecho y usando sus piernas como freno para que su hermano no siguiera avanzando y continuara haciendo su desmadre.

—¡Vas a poner peor a Hiro, basta, por favor! ¡Sólo dejen de pelear!

—¡Miguel, el chino pendejo…!

—¡Que ya!

El Rivera mayor intentó protestar de nuevo, pero vio a su hermano tan evidentemente angustiado, que optó por refunfuñar y dejarlo por la paz. Acto seguido, Miguel corrió a la cama de Hiro, para revisar que estuviera bien. La jaqueca debía de estarlo matando… maldición, sólo quería un poco de fruta para su amigo que se estaba muriendo ante sus ojos. Hacerlo sentir mejor, ayudarlo a sanar... ¿Era tanto pedir?

Sentía que todos estos días de estarlo cuidando acababan de dar un retroceso bastante grande. No podía estar más decepcionado. Y sobre todo de sí mismo, por permitirlo.

—Lo siento, Hiro…

—No fue tu culpa, Miguel. —Murmuró, aventurándose a apenas entreabrir un ojo para espiar lo que pasaba ante él. La cabeza lo estaba matando.

Kyle y Marco estaban en silencio ante él, con rastros de golpes, sangre y flores desparramados por todo el cuarto.

—… Fuera. —Susurró con veneno en la voz. —Miguel y Baymax… son los que me han ayudado, así que serán los únicos que se quedarán. Largo.

Kyle presionó los dientes con fuerza, sabía que aún podía imponerse ante la decisión de Hiro, pero al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable optó por la opción más pacífica. Saliendo del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Marco miró a su hermano y éste le regresó una mirada de súplica, sólo por esta vez obedecería, así que igual salió por la puerta, aunque no la azotó como el bruto de Kyle.

Bajó buscando a mini Max y al no encontrarlo donde lo había dejado empezó a buscarlo, su cabeza hizo click cuando recordó el lugar preferido del pequeño mini-terror abre cajas. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, tener que respirar el mismo aire que kyle ya era molesto, no quería bajar.

Pero la seguridad del robotcito le preocupaba más que el cocinero, por él, que metiera la cabeza en una olla de agua hirviendo, por favor.

Bajó al café y entró a la cocina, su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que estaba casi desierta, salvo por la molesta presencia de Kyle que sólo despotricaba cosas en contra de su hermano y él; y algunos otros cocineros que buscaban ignorar la furia de Kyle. No era para menos, Kyle debía de haber salido hecho una furia y regresó golpeado. Y, cuando Marco se apareció, también lleno de moretones que empezaban a florecer en su rostro mexicano, el resto de cocineros lo evitaron aún más.

Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a buscar a mini Max por el extremo de la cocina lo más alejado posible del chino.

No pasó mucho hasta que un grito de frustración viniendo de parte de Kyle _(mamón)_ despertó lo suficiente la curiosidad de Marco como para voltear, sólo para notar que el chef _(mamón y sangrón)_ estaba mirando con enojo otra cosa, en una alacena solitaria y perdida en la oscuridad, antes de llevarse una mano a su cara como intentando calmarse _(pinche puto)._

Su mirada afelinada se topó con mini Max, quien de algún modo se las había arreglado para trepar de estante en estante, pillado abriendo una lata de galletas tras otra.

Marco torció la boca en una ligera sonrisa. Bueno, dejar sin supervisión al chiquito por un rato para que se desquitara con Kyle no estaba en sus planes, pero iba a tomarlo como un alegre golpe de karma… era casi como si Tadashi hubiera creado al robotcito con el único propósito de _hacerle la vida imposible a Kyle_ , pues todo lo que podía hacer era caminar para trepar a lugares inaccesibles y, una vez ahí, abrir cuanta cajita se le cruzara por las manos.

...A lo mejor, Tadashi _sí sabía_ que Kyle se había enamorado de Honey Lemon, y el pequeño robot hecho para abrir cajas era el modo que tenía el Hamada mayor de cobrar venganza… pero muy a su modo, porque juzgándolo por cómo se portaba, no parecía alguien que fuera a hacerla de pedo con golpes.

No se quejaba, pero tampoco le convenía que el chef estuviera con los nervios de punta tras lo que acababa de pasar. Mejor corregir esto de una vez.

Andando con elegancia, se dirigió al rincón oscuro donde el robotcito estaba. No era de extrañar que no lo hubieran detenido… ese rincón estaba prácticamente desierto y alejado del resto de los cocineros. Lo tomó en brazos, empezando a ordenar las galletas dentro de sus cajas.

—Deja al chiquito en paz, si quiere ser abrelatas profesional cuando crezca es muy su pedo.

Kyle lo miró con desconfianza al verlo ordenando las cosas tranquilamente.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —Gruñó el chef. Marco no se inmutó, pero tampoco le regresó la mirada.

—¿Contigo? —Marco se rió, antes de regresar a su tono serio. —Contigo nada, pinche chino mamón. Sigo queriendo darte una madriza por cómo trataste a mi sangre. —Marco suspiró y suavizó su tono apenas un poco. —Pero sabes que ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene arreglarlo a golpes ahora mismo o nos van a cagotear a los dos. Así que te propongo algo.

Contoneando las caderas provocativamente, se dirigió a una de las alacenas y tomó dos caballitos tequileros.

—Éste lugar es lo bastante solitario... Trae un tequila, y mientras limpiamos este desastre nos arreglamos como los hombres.

—¿Tan jodido estás que no puedes hablar sin alcohol de por medio?

—Es para que no estés chillando que no te dejan fumar en interiores, pinche chino.

—Yo no…

—Cuando te pones nervioso fumas de más, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta? Y ya muévelas, Kyle, que hay muchas galletas que acomodar.

Kyle se ofendió ligeramente de que Marco le soltara esa verdad en su cara, y de hecho refunfuñó un rato… pero de todos modos se retiró para ir a buscar el tequila. Por una parte, no quería hacer lo que Marco le dijera que tenía que hacer, pero por otro lado tenía razón. Necesitaban la poquita privacidad que pudieran obtener si aún tenían ganas de golpearse a la cara o al menos discutir. Y Kyle tenía muchas, MUCHAS ganas de espetarle unas cuantas verdades para borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

No debió de tomarle ni quince minutos conseguir tequila, sal y dos limones verdes (porque, agh, todo tenía que ser como Marco quería o se ponía aún más insoportable y reina de lo que ya era), pero para cuando regresó, Marco estaba levemente recargado en la pared, entrecerrando los ojos y cabeceando un poco mientras se cacheteaba ligeramente para evitar dormirse. Se notaba que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

No otra vez…

Kyle estaba molesto, pero conflictuado. Siempre lo mismo con éste chico... Aún no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su opinión del Rivera mayor más allá de “es complicado”. Marco había nacido con el don de sacarlo de quicio: cuando no le coqueteaba, lo molestaba. Cuando lo molestaba, nunca se sobrepasaba de ciertos límites. Cuando peleaba, siempre tenía una razón, por estúpida que fuera. Y después, como si nada tenía momentos de seriedad y sinceridad donde genuinamente lo respetaba, antes de volver a sus bromas inmaduras y estúpidas.

No lo aguantaba, pero tampoco lo detestaba.

Aunque ahora era uno de esos momentos en que hasta él admitía que la pelea no estaba en igualdad de condiciones si Marco tenía flores creciéndole en los pulmones y, por el poquito respeto que Rivera había manifestado en mantener todo dentro de un cierto margen de tolerancia, no iba a atacarlo por la espalda como un cobarde.

Torciendo la boca, le arrebató los caballitos a Marco y sirvió un poco de tequila en cada uno. Marco hizo un amago de quejarse, o insultarlo, o hacer alguna de sus estupideces habituales, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un pétalo de celosía que miró con molestia antes de removerlo de su lengua.

—¿Por qué no te operas de una vez? Si no aprecias tu vida, hay métodos menos cobardes de terminarla. —Interrogó Kyle, apoyándose de la pared y tomando su vaso, dejando la botella al medio de ambos.

—¿Para qué me voy a operar si no me puede matar? —Marco se encogió de hombros, echándose sal en el dorso de su mano. —Yo sé cómo manejarla, la tengo bajo control. No necesito las pastillas que todo mundo usa.

—Te está empezando a afectar, idiota. ¿Serías capaz de dejar a tu hermano solo?

—No lo voy a dejar solo. De hecho es más probable que Miguel me deje solo a mí. —Declaró Marco con un tono poco identificable en la voz, mientras rodaba el limón por encima de la sal. —Miguel puede no caerte bien, pero tiene buen corazón. Y también es muy ingenuo y muy estúpido…

Marco frunció el ceño ante la impotencia  de sus propias palabras.

—Tiene menos de dos meses aquí y ya está escupiendo pétalos... Si no hago algo, es capaz de matarse él solo antes de que regresemos a Santa Cecilia.

El músico chupó su limón para poco después echarse un trago de tequila. Kyle no dijo nada, dejándolo continuar.

—A pesar de todo, Miguel quería ayudar a encontrar una cura. Y yo de pendejo me dejé arrastrar.

El moreno empezó a juguetear con el caballito por un momento, mirándolo con indiferencia.

—”¡Marco, tenemos que ayudar! ¡Tenemos que ir a San Fransokyo!”—Imitó con una mueca a su hermano menor, pero nada menguaba el brillo desolado que adornaba esas orbes ambarinas.—Y ahí va el pendejo de Marco a decirle que sí, ándale, vamos a hacer nuestra buena acción en medio de una pandemia floral asesina.

El Rivera azotó contra la barra el caballito, buscando desahogar su enojo, dejándose aturdir levemente por el sonido que provocó el choque del cristal contra el metal.

—… Tú no dijiste nada de tu inmunidad hasta hace poco. Hiro me dijo que Miguel tampoco sabía hasta que le dijiste… —Murmuró Kyle, empezando a atar cabos. Marco sonrió amargamente.

—De haber sido por mí, jamás hubiéramos venido a San Fransokyo, Kyle. Si hubiera mantenido mi bocota cerrada, más gente estaría muriendo, pero nada de esto estaría sucediendo. ¿Pero me puedes culpar? A mí me importa más Miguel que un montón de desconocidos, y estoy seguro que a tí te pasa igual con Honey, Tadashi, o Hiro.

El Rivera mayor buscó la botella para servirse otro trago, pues en el anterior había quedado limpio y vacío.

—Por mí, que se muera medio planeta. No me importan ellos, no me importa qué pase con sus vidas, no me importa ni siquiera lo que haya pasado con su tía. Pero me importa mi hermano. Y que él tenga que pagar con su vida sólo porque quería ayudar a todos, en especial a su mejor amigo que tanta ilusión le hacía ver por primera vez, no está bien y no lo voy a permitir. — Espetó el mayor de los Rivera.

Kyle no supo muy bien qué hacer. Por lo que simplemente le puso sal a su limón, como había visto a Marco hacer e imitándolo, le dio una chupada para luego bajar el tequila con el mismo. El sabor ácido del limón, potenciado con la sal y mezclado con lo amargo del tequila le recordaban un poquito a Rivera, en cierto sentido.

Como invocado, el moreno rompió su pausa.

—... Sé que no soportas a mi hermano, pero él no ha hecho nada malo. Yo soy el cabrón que guardó su inmunidad en secreto y dejó que mucha gente muriera. Él no. Él sólo quiere salvar a todos.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

—… Sí que hablas mucho cuando la gente no te dice nada. —Fue la respuesta de Kyle, quien se sirvió otro caballito de tequila. —Y sinceramente, si me preguntas, lo que hiciste no estuvo muy bien. Sí había notado que no eras la persona más considerada del planeta, pero no sabía que al punto de mandar a dicho planeta al carajo.

—En México, la familia importa mucho. —Se justificó Marco.

—En San Fransokyo también importa. Pero nadie ha llegado a tus extremos, así que no creo que me estés contando toda la verdad.

Debió dar en el blanco, porque Marco lo miró con escrutinio.

—Bueno, no te voy a decir nada más. Además, yo sé que también escondes algo… no me termino de creer tu historia. No así, sin más. Sé que hay más detrás de Honey, no fue sólo su dulce personalidad y el hecho de que tuviera novio lo que hizo que te operaras.

Dejando su vaso en un costado, el músico empezó a guardar galletas en sus cajas a gran velocidad, tirando aquellas que habían estado en contacto con superficies poco higiénicas. Kyle le estudió por un momento.

Si estaba tratando de mantener las manos ocupadas, era porque estaba nervioso.

Sonrió de medio lado. Poco a poco empezaba a desentrañar el misterio que era Marco Rivera, aún si ocultaba algunos de sus secretos más profundos de él, como un gato receloso con su juguete favorito… empezaba a entender de dónde venía.

—¿Y qué tal si te cuento un poco de lo que sucedió en la casa Hamada tras la muerte de Cass y tú sacas tus propias conclusiones?

Lo picó y empezó a ayudarlo a acomodar galletas, adrede, empezando a acorralarlo tanto física como mentalmente. Marco suspiró, aburrido y desinteresado.

—Ya te he dicho, Kyle. No me importa lo que sucediera con la tía de los Hamada.

—Bueno, ¿te interesaría si te dijera que explica el por qué _odio tanto_ a tu hermano?

Y ahí estaba. Los ojos ambarinos del contrario se desviaron en su dirección, claramente interesado en lo que tenía que decir, y Kyle supo que ya lo tenía en su mano.

—… tu ganas, Kyle. —Refunfuñó, medio a regañadientes.

Ah… maldito Marco. Al final, le iba a hacer adicto a ese juego suyo que tenían del gato y el ratón…

Era tan entretenido verlo doblegarse ante él. Pero, para eso, tendría que cumplir su parte del trato.

Iba a necesitar ese tequila.

—No conozco los detalles, pero sé que hubo un accidente que dejó a Tadashi fuera de combate por varios meses. Poco después, llegó el hanahaki… y ya te conté que afectó a la señorita Cass, y eventualmente la mató. Imagino que fueron tiempos duros. Tadashi, con veintiún años, intentaba hacerse cargo del funeral, la herencia, la casa, el negocio, la universidad, la rehabilitación, el tratamiento médico y su hermano menor, mientras lidiaba con su propia depresión tras haberse pasado toda la enfermedad de su tía en terapia de rehabilitación sin poder hacer mucho y, después, yendo al psicólogo. Si me preguntas, necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Pinche Kyle metiche, ¿cómo le hacía para volver el chisme tan interesante? Marco juraba que no era tan, TAN chismoso antes de que el chino llegara con sus relatos a su vida.

—Ajá. —No se le ocurrió qué más decir.

—En fin, sus amigos de la Universidad intentaron ayudarlo, en serio. Honey, sobre todo. Ella fue la que sugirió que podían intentar buscar una cura a la enfermedad entre todos, para que sintiera que estaba haciendo algo por frenarla. Fue muy noble, pero llegó diciembre, el cierre del año Universitario, las cargas de trabajo, y los pedidos del café para las cenas de Navidad… así que ya no pudo ir a terapia. Naturalmente, Hiro y él se sentían mal por pasar la navidad sin su tía con ellos, lo que empeoró todo. Y ahí fue donde Honey me contrató, para quitarle un poco de carga de los hombros.

—¿Honey? ¿La chica amarillo plátano?

—Sí… Esa mujer es bastante fuerte y digna de admirar. Cuando Tadashi ya no soportaba ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación con dos personas a la vez, ella se ofreció a hacer de puente de comunicación entre él y el resto de sus amistades.

Kyle hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar de su vaso de licor.

—...Ella… —Súbitamente, frunció el ceño, mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso con una atención asombrosa. —...Ella, además, _me pidió otra cosa…_

— _Te la cogiste._

 _—No_. —Kyle rodó los ojos. —Sexo nunca me ha faltado para ir de desesperado por la mujer de alguien más, gracias por la preocupación. —Torció la boca. —Me pidió que ayudara a Hiro.

Aguanta un segundo. Eso era interesante.

—¿Hiro? Pero, ¿no te acababa de contratar?

—Sí, pero Tadashi, por mucho que lo intentara, no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de su hermano y tampoco quería ver eso. Por suerte, Honey era más responsable y más centrada, y se dió cuenta que necesitaban ayuda. Supongo que ya has visto por qué terminé cayendo por ella.

Marco se encogió de hombros y movió la mano, dándole la razón. Sí, eran poderosas razones.

—Pero… ¿ella era amiga de los Hamada?

—No, era la novia de Tadashi. Llevan varios años juntos, desde antes del hanahaki.

—...Oh. —Marco calculó fechas. Antes del hanahaki… pero Kyle se había operado, lo que quería decir que… —...Ooooh… —Murmuró.

—Sí, me jodí.

Kyle sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros como hace quien ya se ha resignado a su destino.

—En fin. Hiro era un desastre en esa época. Uno que se mantenía más o menos estable, a pesar de todo. Yo no sabía por qué, pero después me enteré que era tu hermano, Miguel, el que estaba haciendo de su muleta emocional al otro lado de una pantalla.

—Te dije que era un tonto de buen corazón…—Marco desvió la mirada de Kyle perdiéndose en la nada.

—Tu hermano podrá ser un tonto de buen corazón y puede haber ayudado a Hiro a distancia, pero yo estuve ahí cuando tuvo un ataque de nervios y robó mi motocicleta, casi matándose en el proceso. No saben lo que fueron esos días. No es lo mismo estar ahí en carne propia que detrás de un monitor a miles de kilómetros de distancia...

Marco decidió que se iba a quedar callado y dejarlo terminar su relato, o le iba a tirar muy bonito el resto de sus argumentos por tierra.

—Es que… no jodas, Marco, estaba pasando por tanto. Yo ni lo conocía bien, y me lo encargaron. Lo hice lo mejor que pude… adolescentes problemáticos, supongo que te habrá tocado o te tocará con Miguel.

Marco tocó madera discretamente.

—Pues añádele depresión y más cerebro del que debería tener un niño de su edad, y cero habilidad emocional para lidiar con todo. No sé cómo me las arreglé para hacerme su amigo, no sé cómo me las arreglé para ganarme su confianza, hablarle, que dejara salir las cosas, que ya no se matara en una moto, de preferencia…

El cocinero volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Y un niño, un maldito niño, que encima vivía hasta México y no estaba aquí, presente, sol a sol, aguantándose a Hiro en su punto más bajo… ¿Y estaba logrando, con dos mensajes, más que yo con dos meses? ¿Pues quién rayos era y por qué Hiro le tenía tanta estima? Y si era así, ¿para qué me pidieron el favor, en primer lugar?

El Rivera mayor asintió ligeramente. Empezaba a entender el punto de vista de Kyle… sí, la frustración de, suponía, ver que todos sus esfuerzos presentes y físicos se fueran al carajo porque Miguel había dicho “hola, cómo sigues?”

Visto así, Kyle tuvo que lidiar con la parte física, en carne, presente ante sus ojos y al alcance de sus manos el duelo de la señora Cass. Una señora que además, no conocía. Un conflicto que a parte, no era el suyo, pero al cual respondió con responsabilidad y atención como si así lo fuera.

Miguel no tuvo que aguantar nada de eso.

Y aún así Tadashi y Hiro apreciaban y agradecían a su hermano, y ahora aquí estaba, sabiendo que mucho reconocimiento no había obtenido el mayor a pesar de sus esfuerzos y su buena fe. Sabe, en el fondo, que se justifica por la amistad de años que su hermano menor llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando con el japonés (y le constaba que la había trabajado, más de una vez le cubrió el trasero de madrugada, y en más de una ocasión falló y su hermanito estuvo a merced de la dulce chancla vengadora de mamá Elena).

Pero tampoco es un total hijo de puta, no le gustaba mucho que Kyle no tuviera al menos un poco de reconocimiento. Visto así, no puede culparlo por explotar al ver que Miguel, de entre todas las personas, hiciera empeorar a Hiro. Torció un poco la boca.

Aún no lo perdona. Ni le perdonará su maña de insultar a sus familiares. Pero al menos ya lo entendía mejor.

—Y eso fue todo. —Suspiró el mayor. —Me enamoré de alguien que no me correspondía, alguien que encima era cercano a mi maldito J-E-F-E, quien se encontraba en un estado de salud emocional muy malo… tu sabes, ¿el encargado supremo de mi salario mensual? Y además ella ya tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, así que lo dejé pasar y sólo me enfoqué en estar ahí para Hiro, como me lo habían pedido. Y cuando supe que era más inútil de lo que yo pensaba, bueno. Me operé.

El chino-irlandés exprimió su limón dentro de su boca, tomó un buen bocado de sal, y se lo pasó todo con unos tragos de tequila que tiró desde las alturas a su boca, para que la boquilla no fuera a contaminarse al tocar sus labios.

Estaba frustrado.

—Tu hermano puede ser buena persona. Pero aún así me dieron ganas de estrangularlo cuando casi mata a Hiro ahí mismo, buena fe o no.

—...Eres un idiota sensible más grande de lo que hubiera pensado Kyle. —Concluyó Marco, para luego darle una palmada en la espalda cuando Kyle lo miró con ojos asesinos. —Pero, eres un idiota sensible de buen corazón. Mejor corazón que el mío, al menos. A mí no me importan mucho los demás si no los conozco.

—No deberías sonreír diciendo eso.

Marco le guiñó un ojo. Luego dejó su vasito boca abajo sobre la alacena.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en la cocina. Uno agradable. Los moretones, de algún modo, dolían más que antes.

—….Kyle. ¿Cuál era la flor que escupías, a todo esto?

—… Gardenias.

Marco notó que el cocinero empezaba ansiosamente a palpar sus bolsillos, como en busca de algo. Encontró el pequeño paquete cuadrado correspondiente a su cajetilla de cigarros, pero recordó que no podía fumar en interiores, y pareció desistir.

—Son unas flores blancas, delicadas, de perfume muy fuerte. Vienen de China, así que supongo que uno de mis padres habrá determinado eso…

—¿Qué significan en China? —Preguntó Marco, con genuina curiosidad por aprender un poco más sobre China. Claro, por ninguna razón en específico.

—Significan algo así como amor incondicional, pureza, sí, pureza. —Aclaró al ver a Marco levantar una ceja. —Paz, armonía… sobre todo amor incondicional… no sé. El punto es que... estaba jodido, eran condenadamente delatoras por el olor que me dejaban en la boca, pero no me iba a arriesgar a hacer un escándalo, así que…

El mayor dió dos palmadas sobre la cajetilla oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, claramente indicando su solución a mitigar el aliento floral que le había quedado.

Marco abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los labios. Así que… era por eso que ahora lo veía fumar en cada ocasión que empezaba a ponerse nervioso… ¿O le había visto fumar en cada ocasión que habían hablado del hanahaki…? No estaba seguro.

—En fin. Sorry, not sorry, pero tu hermano no me agrada mucho. Ahora mejor regreso a la cocina antes de que hagan explotar algo. Mantén a ese robot bajo control.

Kyle empezó a emprender la retirada. Marco miró el borde de su vasito como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Amor incondicional y desinteresado...

—...Si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que ayudaste bastante más de lo que te dan crédito. Es difícil decir adiós a alguien, aún cuando es por su propio bien.

Con eso sí podía empatizar.

Kyle podía ser un hijo de puta con mil defectos, pero al parecer aún tenía sus puntos buenos.

Y supo que Kyle lo había escuchado, porque le vio detenerse brevemente en su camino al oírlo. Fue cosa de unos cinco segundos, el haberse quedado congelado, pero después retomó la marcha como si tal cosa.

Y así el dragón de las cacerolas regresó a la cocina.

No esperaba compasión, no quería lástima. Si le había contado a Marco, había sido únicamente por… por… no sabía. Es que era… divertido, cuando le decían cosas que no sabía. Siempre ponía esa cara de shock y no sabía qué decir, y era un modo bastante agradable de cerrarle la boca. Además, guardaba el secreto y…

...No, en realidad, no tiene puta idea de por qué le cuenta éstas cosas, qué está haciendo, tiene trabajo que hacer.

El cocinero retomó su camino a hacer cualquier otra cosa, lejos del enigma emocional que el mexicano le provocaba.

Marco siguió con sus orbes felinas la silueta del cocinero, recargando su barbilla en su mano con desinterés. Ahora que tenía una perspectiva diferente del chico todo tenía sentido y no lo culpaba por tener ese resentimiento hacia su hermano menor.

—Flores de perfume fuerte… — Marco sonrió levemente.

Pasada la etapa de pelea y reconciliación, seguía chingar, porque así era más divertido.

**_—..._ _Perfume de gardenias, tiene tu boca… bellísimos destellos... de luz en tu mirar._ **

Cantó con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para observar la reacción del cocinero.

Kyle dejó de enjabonarse las manos y rodó los ojos, ya era tarde para quitarse al Rivera de encima.

**_—_ _Tu risa es una rima… de alegres notas. Se mueven tus cabellos, cual humo de copal._ **

Marco sonrió felinamente y dejó su lugar detrás de la barra para acercarse al mayor, con pasos lentos y seductores, gracilidad en sus caderas y voz afinada.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de Kyle y colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales del cocinero, en un extraño y sensual abrazo que a más de uno de los pocos presentes dejó con la boca abierta por su atrevimiento suicida, mientras que Kyle... simplemente siguió con su cara de vaca aburrida. Lástima que no tuviese pechos, sería gracioso ver al chino lidiando con una erección a mitad del trabajo.

Marco se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con el pecho bien formado del cocinero; repasó su labio con la punta de su lengua y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Kyle y empezar a susurrarle.

 **— _Tu cuerpo es una copia, del héroe Ganimedes, que despierta placeres, cuando te ven pasar._** —Ahora qué. —Se quejó el cocinero a la nada sin inmutarse, en una máxima demostración de romanticismo y coquetería.

Marco se separó poco después al ver que su pequeña adaptación de mitos griegos no causó ninguna reacción de bochorno en el chef, al parecer su abuso de coquetería traviesa ya lo habían insensibilizado a la misma. Bufó resignado y continuó con su letra improvisada.

**_—_ _Y llevas en tu alma, la virginal pureza, por eso es tu belleza de místico candor._ **

El mexicano quería resaltar el sarcasmo en esa parte.

Después empezó a bailar solo alrededor de Kyle, revoloteando como “mariposa”, el cocinero se acercó a la mesa donde se dejaban los pedidos y tomó uno para empezar a prepararlo.

**_—_ _Perfume de gardenias, tiene tu boca. Perfume de gardenias, perfume del amor._ **

Una vuelta, dos, tres… Marco continuó bailando, marcado un compás lento y luego miraba brevemente a Kyle para percatarse que él también le regresaba la mirada. Oh, bueno, estaba funcionando. En ese caso, sí valía la pena arriesgarse a una caída por pinche burro, porque sólo a él se le ocurre ponerse a bailar en una cocina tan pequeña y atascada de gente.

Sonrió con galantería y aumentó la potencia en su voz para que fuese audible en toda la cocina y el café. Años de entrenamiento de voz y de canto habían valido la pena sólo para éste momento en que pudiera chingarlo con su mejor entonación.

**_—_ _Tu cuerpo es una copia, del héroe Ganimedes, que despierta placeres, cuando te ven pasar._ **

A Kyle se le escapó una sonrisita que rápidamente intentó esconder. No, no le iba a ganar la risa, no.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo frente a todos.

Marco miró al cocinero y le guiñó un ojo, no le importaba en los más mínimo, valía la pena si lograba descolocar al chino.

**_—Y llevas en tu alma, la virginal pureza, por eso es tu belleza de místico candor._ **

El mexicano le extendió la mano a Kyle, en una invitación para hacerlo bailar con él.

Aunque ya se le estaba acabando la letra.

**_—Perfume de gardenias, tiene tu boca. Perfume de gardenias, perfume del amor._ **

De todos modos, Kyle terminó rechazando su ofrecimiento, con una risa mal disimulada mientras de un manotazo apartaba su mano y se enfocaba en el pedido frente a él.

Bueno, ya era mucho pedir. Pero al menos lo había hecho reaccionar y le había sacado una risa… Esa risita era la prueba de que acababa de alegrarle el día.

Marco desvió la mirada al robotcito, atrapándolo in fraganti, intentando subir nuevamente a la estantería. Seguramente para abrir más cajas.

—… Voy a cuidar al chiquito. —Se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la cocina en pos del pequeño Mini-Max, atrapándolo entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera ocasionar un desastre de nuevo… como… bueno… él hace unos momentos...

Suspiró. Tal vez sería buena idea tratar las heridas que le causó al cocinero. Rogaba que no espantara a la clientela con su actual aspecto de pandillero recién salido de una riña de bandas, porque lastimosamente no podría usar a Baymax, así que tendría que hacerlo él, a la antigüita, con agua, jabón, y gasas. Después de todo, Miguel necesitaba más al robot enfermera para Hiro.

Esos dos… realmente les había afectado verlos peleando...

...Ni hablar. Se disculparía con su hermano y el mitad japonés, también. Añadido a su lista de pendientes por el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos AxureéRheeid e Infinite_Silence.
> 
> Esperamos que hayas disfrutado o llorado o maldecido o todas las anteriores el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Axureé: Infinite ya va a entrar a clases (?) así que decidimos que haríamos un esfuerzo por publicar hoy para que todos pudieran disfrutar de su domingo y cerrarlo con broche de oro <3 Agradézcanle mucho y mándenle amor. (?)
> 
> Infinite: Eso dolió but es verdad, ya se acabó mi libertad, me imagino que igual a muchos otros.
> 
> Esta vez tratamos de que no fuera en la madrugada like always, y es posible que las actualizaciones sean más temprano y un poco más tardadas, eso será por mi culpa. Sorry anticipado. :'D
> 
> Los loveamos.~<3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leernos! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :’) adiositoooo.


	9. Loto

—Migue, japo, ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó Marco, tocando suavemente a la puerta.

Hiro maldijo por lo bajo y se tapó con su almohada mientras que Miguel tragó saliva. Su dolor de cabeza acababa de retroceder, empezaba a sentirse mejor, y las pastillas contra el hanahaki por fin parecían estar surtiendo efecto (a juzgar por el hecho de que podía respirar mejor… y claro, esta vez, nada de acariciarle la cabeza cual cachorro herido).

Realmente no quería que Marco entrara.

—Eh… este… pues… —Dudó Miguel, al ver que Hiro le hacía señas de que no lo dejara entrar.

Marco entró con una sonrisa pícara, cargando al pequeño mini-max en brazos, y con Mochi tras él.

—Respeto su privacidad tocando la puerta, pero afirmo mi autoridad como hermano mayor, y padre luchón, entrando de todos modos. —Recitó.

—Tú no tienes hijos. —Protestó Hiro, dejando su cabeza caer contra la almohada al verlo entrar.

Por toda respuesta, Marco alzó a mini-max, y movió sus bracitos. Baymax, quien estaba en una esquina monitoreando a Hiro, imitó el movimiento. Hiro hizo un ruido de hartazgo al ver aquello.

—Oh, por Elon Musk, ¡un robot no necesita supervisión!

—Díselo a Kyle y a ver qué tan de acuerdo está con eso, japo.

Hiro gruñó. Mochi, como sintiendo su estrés, saltó a la cama con cierta dificultad debido a su rechoncha panza, y tras dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, se recostó al lado de Hiro.

Miguel estaba inseguro de qué decir, pero estaba seguro de que tratar de fusionarse con la pared sólo acabaría mal a este paso, con su amigo malhumorado y con las enormes ganas de chingar que Marco traía. En serio, parecía un chico que le jalaba las trenzas a la niña que le gustaba.

—Eh… ¿Marco? —Preguntó tímidamente, y la mirada afelinada de su hermano mayor se posó sobre él. —Uh… bueno, tú y Kyle… ¿Estás bien…?

Marco recordó con cierta culpa que no se reflejó en su mirada que después de ésto, tendría que ir por un botiquín o algo para ayudar a Kyle a curarse.

—Estoy perfectamente, ya nos repartimos la tutela del abrelatas, ya sabes cómo es esto de las peleas maritales.

—¿Marco está casado con Kyle? —Preguntó Baymax con inocencia.

—No, Baymax, solo está siendo un pesado. —Gruñó Hiro.

Miguel alzó una ceja sin comprender la respuesta que su hermano le dió, sólo había preguntado por sus golpes. No por… eso para el robot.

—No, a lo que me refiero es… bueno, tus golpes.

—Que Baymax lo cure y ya. 

Hiro les dió la espalda a ambos Rivera aún con la cabeza bajo la almohada, no estaba de humor para tratar con Marco. Cómo respondiendo al comando, el robot se acercó a Marco.

Miguel siguió los movimientos del genio, de Baymax, y suspiró resignado. No quería molestar más a Hiro, sobretodo si éste estaba huraño por la enfermedad y deprimido por… Bueno, ya saben porqué.

—No te preocupes Baymax, ya las lamí.

Marco alzó un pulgar aprobando el remedio casero de la abuela, mientras mantenía un semblante serio, pero el robot lo regañó con suavidad y lo curó de todos modos.

Hiro rodó un poco los ojos y los cerró… ¿En serio? La saliva no era tan milagrosa como una solución antiséptica, artículos científicos corroboran eso, es más... ¡Lamerlas resultaba peor! 

Sin embargo, ya no tenía energías para cuestionarse la inteligencia del moreno de ojos ambarinos, había tenido suficientes estupideces para unos pocos minutos. 

—En fin. ¿Por qué entraste?...

Preguntó el genio viendo que Marco no abandonaría la habitación hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

Marco bajó con cuidado a mini-Max y nuevamente había cambiado su semblante, el robotcito caminó al interior de la habitación buscando algo que abrir para cumplir su programación.

Hiro se descubrió la cara cuando no obtuvo la respuesta del mayor, así que nuevamente se giró para encarar a los mexicanos, frunciendo los labios buscando menguar las punzadas en sus sienes.

Marco se cruzó de brazos observando a ambos menores, podía hacerlo ahora que tenía la atención de ambos.

—Miguel, Hiro…—Hubo una breve pausa, debía ser serio si había llamado al genio por su nombre.— … Lo siento.

Iban a caer cerdos del cielo. Cerdos voladores. Verdes. Parlantes.

Hiro volvió a incorporarse para mirar con detenimiento al hermano mayor de Miguel, esperaba que la migraña no lo estuviera haciendo delirar nuevamente.

Ambos menores ladearon la cabeza como gatos curiosos, completamente estupefactos de esas dos simples palabras dichas por Marco.

El mayor bajó un poquito la mirada observando a Mochi en la cama, estirado a todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo peludo podía dar en la cama de Hiro, después la regresó y sonrió levemente.

El genio sintió un escalofrío, esto era aterrador. Sólo faltaba que los apuñalara mientras les lanzaba besos.

—Sé que estuvo mal… que fue... ¿Incorrecto? ¿Horrible? Bueno, que fue lo bastante malo pelearme con Kyle en público. Bueno, pelearme no, el putazo se lo merecía… pero en frente de ustedes, sí. Más si el japo se siente de la chingada. Prometo no volverlo a hacer.

Hiro frunció las cejas mientras enchinaba más los ojos, escaneaba al mayor buscando cualquier indicio de que después vendría una broma pesada.

Pero nada. Y Baymax ya le estaba dando una paleta por portarse bien, para completar el cuadro.

El genio miró de reojo a Miguel, y efectivamente, también tenía una cara incrédula como la suya.

—Nos… ¿Das un segundo, hermanito?

Ante la ceja alzada de Marco, Miguel pasó su brazo por la espalda de Hiro, y en un santiamén ambos muchachos se encontraban cuchicheando a espaldas del mayor, quién solo se dedicó a mirarlos con su dulce en la mano.

_ —No lo sé Rick, parece falso. _ —Dijo Hiro, citando un meme.

—No, Hiro, no se suele portar así y menos disculparse, debe ir en serio.

—¿En serio? —Hiro parpadeó. Ahora sabía que Marco Rivera pidiendo perdón era un suceso aún más raro que el paso del cometa Halley por la órbita terrestre.

—Que sí, que lo dice en serio.

—No jodas, Miguel, es el truco más viejo en el manual.

Ambos volvieron la mirada al mexicano mayor y se descolocaron nuevamente. Marco tenía una sonrisa chueca de disculpa, como la que solía poner Miguel cuando estaba incómodo con algo. No tenía el colmillo desviado como su hermano, si no una separación ligera entre dientes, pero era casi el mismo gesto.

Definitivamente eran hermanos, aunque no parecieran en base a sus personalidades…

Si entornaba los ojos, casi se parecía a la sonrisa dulce de Miguel que tantas veces le había hecho caer por el Hanahaki. Hasta hacía creerte que el Rivera mayor conservaba algo de inocencia en su ser, o eso pensó Hiro.

Regresaron a cuchichear.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que Hiro atino a decir, regresando su mirada una y otra vez, medio hipnotizado, a esa sonrisa tan rara.

—¿Lo ves? —Sonrió Miguel. —¡Sólo dale una oportunidad! Tiene buen corazón, te lo prometo.

—¿Si le digo que sí dejará de sonreír? Siento que estoy en la  _ twilight zone  _ cuando hace eso.

—¿¡Al menos lo podrías considerar!?

Por su parte, Marco se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incómodo, después de decir eso podía emprender un escape satisfactorio ¿No? Es decir, ya no sabía qué procedía. Tal vez debió llevarles unas flores y coquetear como siempre. Eso no tenía fallas.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Los chicos voltearon como suricatas curiosas, se miraron, lo encararon de nuevo.

—Bueno… Mientras no lo hagas de nuevo, yo te perdono Marco. —Miguel habló y sonrió levemente, rompiendo la incomodidad.

—Gracias Miguel...—Ahora sus felinas orbes se posaron en Hiro. Contoneándose, se acercó a él y le tomó la barbilla. — ¿Qué dices tú, Japo de mi vida?

Yyyyy no, adiós dimensión desconocida,  _ aún era Marco. _

Hiro hizo una mueca de desagrado que le ganó un codazo de parte de Miguel. Ugh… definitivamente no era una sensación agradable los piropos de Marco. Se apartó de su agarre como un gato molesto.

—Yo, eh… sí, sólo que no se repita.

En realidad no tenía idea, sólo estaba copiándole a Miguel con tal de sacarse a su hermano de encima. Si Miguel lo hacía, es que tenía sentido, suponía.

—Gracias corazón…—Marco le lanzó un beso al mitad japonés, quién, retrocedió lo suficiente para evitar ese tóxico beso volador. —Bueno, les tomo prestado a Baymax un rato para atender a Kyle, así que, ya saben, no se mueran ni nada así en lo que se los regreso. Adiosito.

El moreno mayor sonrió y salió de ahí en compañía de Baymax, una vez cumplido su objetivo, ahora sí tenía la tarde libre para poder seguir chingando a Kyle a gusto si así lo deseaba.

Hiro y Miguel soltaron un suspiro de alivio, dejando que el robot fuera en pos de Marco, para no dejar al diablo suelto por ahí. Mochi se quedó a un costado de Miguel, ronroneando suavemente y pidiendo que se le acariciaran las orejitas, mientras que Hiro volvía a tapar su cabeza con la almohada, porque lidiar con mexicanos era el colmo del surrealismo.

Quería otra siesta. Maldito Hanahaki, cómo estorba quitándole horas del día al provocarle sueño.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una buena excusa para operarse en secreto y quedarse en el hospital un buen rato, sin alterar a Tadashi, todo sería mucho más fácil. Entonces, él ya no tendría las estúpidas flores, y su hermano mayor no tendría una recaída que le costaría el doble de esfuerzo superar.

No quería regresar a esa etapa de su vida, cuando Tadashi estaba al borde de la histeria, en un estado mental tan delicado como la tela de una araña. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

La explosión cuando le robaron los microbots. La que dejó a Tadashi en coma, de Marzo a Noviembre. Tía Cass y él pasaron el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, como el suyo propio y el de su tía con el Hamada mayor conectado a una máquina, aunque los doctores no garantizaban fuera a funcionar.

Y Miguel estuvo dándole apoyo moral desde la distancia, la esperanza de que tarde o temprano despertaría, para no ceder a la presión de desconectarlo. Su mejor amigo misteriosamente había desaparecido a inicios de noviembre, pero cuando regresó, parecía otro tipo de persona, con una mentalidad más abierta a la pérdida, que en definitiva le ayudó mucho a salir adelante e ignorar a los doctores.

Y Miguel quién sabe qué cosa habría hecho en esos días, porque Tadashi despertó a mediados de Noviembre.

El mexicano tuvo razón.

Aún conservaba en un cajón las fotos de la última navidad y año nuevo que pasaron juntos los tres, entre las terapias intensivas y de rehabilitación de Tadashi, que le pusieran al día, y que sus amigos de la universidad poco a poco le ayudaran a reintegrarse. Fue duro. Lo vio deprimirse por perderse de un semestre entero y ya no poder ir con ellos al mismo curso.

Pero lo intentaba. Quería de verdad darle un ejemplo a Hiro de esperanza y de seguir luchando.

...Y entonces llegó esa maldita enfermedad. Misma que se anidó en su tía antes de poder encontrar una cura. Luchó valientemente por seis meses para no dejarlos solos mientras Tadashi, muerto de sueño, confuso, con un semestre atrasado, terapias físicas y psicológicas intentaba hacerse cargo de todo. Y Miguel rezó por Hiro y porque encontraran una cura pronto para su tía, pero los primeros prototipos aprobados salieron tarde.

Demasiado tarde para poder ayudarla a ella.

Quizá, si no hubiera sido un cobarde muerto de miedo, paralizado ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podría haber ayudado también a encontrar un remedio.

Quizá, si no estuviera muerto de dolor, si fuera un poco más fuerte, si se hubiera esforzado más, si hubiera hablado antes con Miguel y Marco, ella aún estaría con vida.

Por mucho que Miguel le dijera que era normal para él estar tan asustado y que no era su culpa, aún no le creía del todo.

Quizá pudo hacer más… pero ya no.

Tía Cass finalmente falleció en Octubre, ahogada entre los pétalos de la flor azul que la había consumido entera. Y Tadashi… nunca lo había visto más desesperado. Y Hiro, claro, era un inútil que no podía ni ayudarlo a sentirse mejor cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por un momento, pensó…

De verdad llegó a creer...

Si no hubiera sido por Honey Lemon…

… Que a su hermano lo internarían de nuevo por mala salud mental, y él se terminaría por quedar completamente solo. Como si  _ de verdad _ lo hubiera perdido en aquel incendio. ¿Qué tal si determinaban que no era apto para cuidar de él y los separaban? Hiro aún no era mayor de edad.

...Ya no tenía pesadillas al respecto, pero aún temía por ello. Temía que Tadashi desapareciera. Y Tadashi debió de saber sus temores, porque se empezó a recluir con tal de poder manejar mejor sus emociones.

Curioso, como antes era una persona tan fuerte y llena de esperanza, y ahora apenas podía estar en un cuarto con cinco personas al mismo tiempo sin empezar a sentirse asfixiado.

¿Qué le había hecho su familia al mundo? ¿Qué de malo le habían hecho a la vida para que estuviera pasándoles todo ésto?

Odiaba las flores.

Si Tadashi se enterara de que él también las tenía… de que iba a terminar en el hospital como tía Cass… si Tadashi ni siquiera podía ver a sus amigos de la universidad todos juntos porque empezaba a agotarse y a tener una recaída, si Tadashi no era ni siquiera capaz de admitir cuando estaba aguantando más de lo que podía soportar…

¿Realmente iba a aguantar ver a Hiro en un hospital? ¿Depositar esa carga extra en su hermano y arriesgarse a que se quebrara y perderlo para siempre, a sabiendas de que él mismo no iba a poder ayudarlo a lidiar con ello y que Honey ya estaba dando el 110% para ayudarlos?

No, no quería pensar en eso. Y no quería ser el responsable de separar a su familia. 

Si lo veía así, aguantarse a Marco Rivera, su constante enamoramiento por Miguel, y buscar cápsulas anti-hanahaki en secreto sonaban a un precio bastante más justo, barato, y hasta fácil para pagar.

Todo con tal de no perder a Tadashi. Todo con tal de no enviar al manicomio al último familiar que le quedaba.

Aguantará. Derrotará a éstas flores con pastillas y la ayuda de su mejor amigo guitarrista. Puede hacerlo.

_...Tiene _ que hacerlo.

—...Hiro…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—… Tengo sueño… —Murmuró Miguel, frotándose un ojo. —Quiero dormir… pero… ¿vas a estar bien?

El genio lo miró, y se enterneció ligeramente al ver a su mejor amigo tan cansado. Miguel había sido quien le había dado el más incondicional apoyo que pudo haber necesitado en esos meses. Y ahora que ambos estaban enfermos, también hacía lo posible, y sin chistar…

Era como Honey hacía con Tadashi. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo?

—...Tomemos una siesta. Vete a tu cama y quédate tranquilo que yo también voy a dormir. —Sugirió Hiro.

—¿Estás seguro? Pero y si necesitas algo…

—No pasará nada, descuida, ¡ya estoy mejor!

Sonrió. Miguel lo miró, entornó los ojos, y gruñó. No estaba de acuerdo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para alegar.

—...Hiro, si te pasa algo y no me despiertas, te voy a meter un puñetazo, y  _ después  _ ayudarte. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Entendido! Ahora, vete a tu cama para que yo también pueda dormir un rato.

El menor lo miró con ojos de sueño.

—… ¿Vas a estar bien?

El tono con que lo preguntó esa vez fue diferente. Era más preocupado, más presente.

A Miguel le aterraba la idea de perder a Hiro a mitad de una siesta. Mucho más, la idea de no poderse despedir por estar dormido.

Brevemente, se preguntó si su familia en Santa Cecilia estaría bien. Si les encontraría vivos al momento de regresar a casa… y cuándo ocurriría eso, pues la cura aún no llegaba.

¿Y si tenía que quedarse en San Fransokyo un buen tiempo? ¿Y si cuando regresaba ya varios habían muerto? ¿Y si regresaba por un funeral y Hiro se moría?

Había muchas cosas que le aterraba y que aún no le había contado a su mejor amigo, porque también le daba miedo perderlo a él.

—… Lo estaré. —Mintió Hiro, a sabiendas de que iba a seguir enamorado para cuando despertara.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, Miguel.

Cuando te gusta una persona sólo por cómo se ve superficialmente, o cómo crees que ellas son dentro de tu cabeza, entonces es fácil desenamorarse: empiezas a encontrarles los defectos, te enfrentas con la realidad de que no son quienes creías, les bajas la calidad de ángel encarnado a una de persona y antes de darte cuenta, ya las ves como a un amigo más. Y listo, te salvaste.

Pero cuando te enamoras  _ genuinamente _ de alguien, entonces la cosa se vuelve mucho más difícil, pues podrás encontrarle los defectos y las realidades, pero si fueron éstos los que te hicieron caer en primer lugar… sólo podrías salir de ahí si dejaran de ser la persona de quien te enamoraste alguna vez.

Y a Miguel le conocía de años.

Y es muy difícil para una persona cambiar su modo de ser permanentemente, del día a la noche.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir aquí cuando me despierte?

Hiro pudo escuchar el miedo en la voz de Miguel.

—Lo estaré si tú lo estás.

Siempre y cuando Miguel se mantuviera genuino a quien era, lo más probable era que Hiro volviera a caer por él. Y ése era el problema que tenía desde hace algunos años.

Y por eso sabía que no estaría bien, pero no tenía el corazón de decírselo a Miguel.

No cuando estaba tan aterrado.

Lo entendía. Lo sintió con su tía.

Sabía que era poco realista de su parte esperar que del día a la noche su amigo dejara de ser de tan noble corazón. Sabía, dentro suyo, que aún si lograra salir de ésto seguiría cayendo.

Incluso tía Cass, cuando aún estaba viva, bromeaba respecto al brillo que se veía en sus ojos cuando veía a Miguel en cada videollamada. Amigo que ahora tenía presente frente a él, tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. El mexicano le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, pero cansada y algo asustada.

Pensó en levantar su mano y tocarle la mejilla, pero un leve cosquilleo de Sakuras en su garganta le recordó que era más prudente no hacerlo, por mucho que deseara su contacto.

—Entonces… descansa, Hiro.

Miguel cabeceó y, tomando al obeso gato en brazos, se fue a descansar a la cama que quedaba en el otro lado de la habitación con Mochi recostándose a su lado, mientras Hiro lo miraba recostarse y sumirse casi de inmediato en un profundo, apacible sueño, antes de recostarse también.

Y listo. Con ese simple gesto, Miguel ya no estaba a su alcance.

Aunque… en realidad nunca lo había estado. Miguel… estaba enamorado de otra persona…

...Fuera quien fuera, lo maldecía y bendecía. Esperaba que le supiera cuidar y no le rompiera el corazón, porque era un tesoro invaluable. Odiaría ver a Miguel en su misma situación, a kilómetros de su familia, y todo por querer ayudarlo a él.

Sólo eran dos niños asustados.

Jamás se lo perdonaría si le pasara algo así.

 

* * *

Mochi le trajó un regalito a Kyle cerca del final de su turno: un ratón muerto, del cual Marco se encargó de deshacerse.

Mientras el chino maldecía por la presencia de ratones en los callejones, esperando que no estuviera anidando en el café o algo así, Marco se limitó a reírse y tirarlo a la basura para después acariciar y felicitar al gatito.

Que ese gato matara ratones ya era un logro, no se veía muy atlético.

—Míralo por éste lado, Kyle, se tomó el esfuerzo de traerte algo. —Dijo Marco, mientras volteaba el letrero del café a “cerrado”.

—No me molesta su regalo, me preocupa que haya ratones por aquí cerca. —Dijo Kyle, mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para irse a casa. Casco, chaqueta, llaves de su departamento…

A pesar de que era el final de su turno, Marco no dejaba de joder a pesar de todo.

—Debió traerlo de algún callejón, tranquilo.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Miraron como hipnotizados mientras el gato intentaba subir a una silla, sólo para que la fuerza de la gravedad actuando sobre su panza le obligara a caer al suelo de nuevo. Los miró, maulló, y se fue de ahí en busca de un lugar menos difícil de alcanzar.

Se quedaron mirándolo irse.

—¿...Cómo se las arregló, además, para matarlo?—Se cuestionó el cocinero, repasando en su mente la falta de atletismo de Mochi.

—A lo mejor se tiró encima suyo y lo mató la asfixia. Esa panza es mortal. —Bromeó Marco.

—Como no haya sido accidental, no sé cómo lo alcanzó.

—¿Rodando, como buen gordo?

Kyle se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que al menos el local va a estar libre de ratones en ese caso. Además se supone que esos gatos traen la buena suerte, abundancia y esas cosas.

—Considerando lo gruñón que eres, es bueno que Mochi esté aquí para atraer a los clientes que tú espantas. —Se rió Marco, y Kyle suspiró.

—Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

—¿Todos los cocineros son así de gruñones, o nada más eres tú?

Kyle ignoró la pregunta de Marco por tercera vez mientras se colocaba el casco para salir. 

A veces se preguntaba si aguantarse a Marco Rivera sin tener suficientes razones para golpearlo (después de todo, le llevó a Baymax para sanarlo) era una especie de castigo divino con el cual estaba pagando por todo lo malo que había hecho en su pasado.

(Robot quién, por cierto, se había ido a su estación de recarga horas atrás, tan pronto hubo terminado su labor).

—Además, yo siempre me he sentido bien. Te digo que no me hace nada el hanahaki. —Terminó por contestar Marco.

—Te estabas quedando dormido con mini-max en el sillón. —Contra atacó Kyle.

Marco carraspeó.

—...Fue una vez.

—Fueron _ dos _ veces, y una tercera te caíste al suelo.

—...Una, dije. La segunda sólo estaba cabeceando, y la última no cuenta, me despertó el porrazo.

—¿Ah, así se llama ahora, despertarse? —Kyle disimuló una risa. —En mis tiempos le llamábamos “dormir en el piso cual borracho, haciendo el ridículo”.

—¡No estaba dormido!

— _ Tomé una foto _ , Marco.

—¡Borra eso!

—Oblígame.

Marco frunció el ceño al ver que Kyle le mandaba una sonrisa de superioridad, sabiendo que tenía razón. El hanahaki lo tenía muerto de sueño la mitad del día desde San Valentín. Su propia culpa, por dejarlo avanzar, pero bueno… eso le pasa por venir a San Fransokyo y exponerse de ese modo.

Abrió la boca para contestar y al menos decirle a Kyle que si no borraba la foto la iba a borrar él, cuando en ese momento Tadashi entró al café y ambos guardaron silencio.

—Parece que se divierten bastante. ¿Ya son buenos amigos?

Kyle parpadeó. No supo qué contestarle a su jefe, porque el verlo ahí sólo le hacía pensar en otra cosa…

—Tadashi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

No era para menos la pregunta, conocía a éstas alturas la tendencia que tenía el mayor a sobrecargarse. ¿Ya había terminado su tarea, y la investigación, y sus estudios? Pues entonces se iba al café a trabajar.

A veces, sentía que se exigía demasiado. Más le valía estar tomando un descanso…

—Oh, bueno...

—...El café ya cerró, las estaciones están limpias. Deberías descansar. —Interceptó Kyle.

El mayor abrió los ojos y soltó una pequeña risita divertida al darse cuenta de que el chef estaba insinuando que había venido a atender mesas.

—¡Oh, no, no venía a trabajar, Kyle!

—¿No dices eso  _ siempre _ ? —Protestó el cocinero, desconfiando. Eran demasiadas las veces que había tenido que arrancar a su jefe de trabajar hasta agotarse como para caer en eso de nuevo.

Su instinto de preservación no debía funcionar bien.

—Bueno… —El mayor se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —...Sí, pero, ésta vez es verdad. Vengo a decirles algo importante, de hecho.

—¿A  _ mí _ también? —Preguntó Marco, alzando una ceja. El  _ “¿yo qué?” _ se le notaba en toda la cara, no tenía una relación cercana con Tadashi como para que se le confiara algo.

El mayor le sonrió.

Quería que Marco se sintiera incluido, a pesar de no conocerlo tan bien. El hecho de que le dejara investigar la enfermedad en una etapa tan desarrollada, sin tratamiento, y con Baymax a su alrededor por tanto tiempo... ya era bastante cooperación de su parte a cambio de nada, y debía de tenerlo un poco harto.

—Sí, Marco. Verán...—El mayor de los Hamada se acercó a ambos chicos, observando cautelosamente a su alrededor.

Tanto Kyle como Marco entendieron la confidencialidad del asunto, así que eligieron sentarse en una de las mesas del ahora cerrado café, juntándose lo suficiente para que pudiesen escucharse entre cuchicheos.

—Necesito su ayuda para algo…—Tadashi hurgó con cautela en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando del mismo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro.

Dió otro vistazo a su alrededor antes de abrir la pequeña cajita y mostrar a ambos chicos el contenido.

Un precioso anillo de oro blanco, redondo, simple, con un pequeño diamante adornándolo justo en al centro de un diminuto loto de plata, con los pétalos abiertos como revelando el pequeño tesoro que guardaban.

Las luces de la cocina se reflejaban en él y centellaban como un millar de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, sin duda, una pieza de joyería preciosa.

Un anillo de compromiso.

Marco miró disimuladamente a Kyle, sabiendo el significado detrás de ese hermoso diamante, muy posiblemente, una patada directo al corazón del cocinero que, en su opinión, ya bastante mal la había pasado. Pero Kyle era una persona de juicio, y a juzgar por su cara de póker estaba teniendo la prudencia de no mostrar un cambio demasiado drástico en sus emociones.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Honey…

Kyle pudo observar el brillo de amor que inundó los castaños ojos del Hamada mayor, una ilusión que le hizo olvidar por un momento el pasado de la casa Hamada.

—Es la luz de mi vida, y no sé qué habría hecho sin ella en éstos últimos meses… así que estaba pensando en un pequeño evento privado aquí, en el Lucky Cat.

—Oh… ¿Aquí? —Fue la única pregunta de Kyle. A lo cual Tadashi asintió, guardando el anillo de nuevo para no perderlo.

—Una cena pequeña, sólo con nuestras amistades. Se merece mucho más pero… bueno, Baymax me lo desaconsejó. —Se rascó una mejilla con un dedo, ligeramente apenado. —¿Creen que baste aún así?

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que para el mayor sería suicidio por estrés intentar planear un evento más grande que algo de una docena de personas a lo máximo. Ya era bastante esfuerzo de su parte, y todo por hacer feliz a Honey.

Tampoco para entender finalmente el  _ por qué _ no parecía estar lo suficientemente atento a nada como para haberse dado cuenta antes de los problemas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor… por qué se veía tan desentonantemente feliz a comparación de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y era mejor así.

Kyle y Marco se resistieron a delatarse con emociones o expresiones. Un Tadashi distraído y despistado era menos problema que un Tadashi alarmado y al tanto de todo.

—Yo creo que le encantará. —Dijo Marco. —Felicidades adelantadas, por cierto.

—Tu idea está bien. Estará más cómoda con una cena entre amigos. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con ello? —Preguntó Kyle.

—Si no es mucha molestia Kyle… ¿Podrías ayudarme con la comida?

Pidió al cocinero y éste dió un leve asentimiento, afirmando la petición del Hamada mayor.

Tadashi sonrió en gratitud y siguiendo las tradiciones japonesas que hace tiempo había aprendido; dió una leve reverencia.

—Muchas gracias.

Las logísticas de fecha, tiempo, hora, cantidad de comensales, alergias, sueldo extra y otros Marco las registró a medias. Estaba más ocupado tratando de capturar con disimulo un ápice de emoción en el rostro de Kyle en cualquier superficie reflejante.

No debería de preocuparle tanto el cocinero porque no era su problema, pero una cosa era ceder tiempo a Hiro y Miguel para que estuvieran juntos, y otra  _ muy _ diferente hacer un banquete para la  _ pedida de mano _ de tu amor no realizado, a manos de otra persona.

Con razón se había operado. De otro modo las gardenias ya estarían explotando en su garganta.

No debió llamarlo cobarde...

—Bueno. Nos vemos mañana, Kyle. Disculpa que te haya entretenido. —Fue la voz de Tadashi la que le sacó de su ensoñación, siempre con su sonrisa tranquila, pero agotada.

—De qué. Ahora vete a descansar, lo vas a necesitar.

El mayor asintió, se levantó de su asiento, y tras despedirse de ambos salió de la cocina.

Marco lo siguió con la mirada y se preguntó brevemente cómo se habría visto en el pasado, antes de que su tía muriera. Quizá menos acabado, con más energía…

Tadashi era un hermano mayor que fue forzado a hacer de tutor demasiado pronto. Él y Hiro se llevaban la misma edad que Marco y Miguel. ¿Se arrepentiría de algo? Y si acaso a él mismo, Marco Rivera, le tocaba en un futuro cuidar de Miguel del mismo modo que Tadashi cuidaba de Hiro, debiendo asumir toda la responsabilidad... ¿estaría listo para el reto? ¿Se vería así de cansado? ¿O se vería peor, considerando que él no tenía una Honey Lemon que le ayudara?

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual ni Kyle ni Marco hallaban las palabras que querían dejar salir.

… Al menos hasta que Marco elevó sus piernas con coquetería dominante para apoyarlas sobre el regazo de Kyle, como si de un taburete se tratara, para llamar su atención. El chef, al sentir el peso sobre sus muslos, volteó a ver al Rivera mayor.

Para su sorpresa, éste sólo le sonreía de lado, con ese mismo aire de flirteo y travesura en sus ojos afelinados que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Bueno. Llorando no se va a arreglar nada. Más nos vale empezar a verle el lado positivo, puede que un poco de diversión nos suba el ánimo a todos. ¿Cuándo quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

—… ¿Perdón? —Kyle parpadeó. ¿Estaba Marco tratando de hacerlo sentirse mejor? —Explícate. Y de paso, ¿Tú, cocinar? ¿Te recuerdo el incidente con el huevo con chile que hiciste?

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Chefcito de mi amor, mi vida, mi caca podrida. —Inició Marco con una sonrisa, adrede acercándose más a él mientras rozaba con su tobillo una de sus ingles.

Porque le  _ encantaba _ prender el boiler y luego no meterse a bañar, o chingar por chingar, en general.

Kyle rodó los ojos.

—Habla ya, Marco.

—Mira, “todos” incluyen a Honey, Hiro, y tu jefe. Van a ver a sus amigos, van a pasar un buen rato. Si están de buen humor, van a mejorar. Y si mejoran, ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Además son casi una familia para ti, ¿verdad?

—… Familia. —Murmuró Kyle, como si la idea no le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza hasta ahora.

_ Familia. _

Marco jugueteó con el salero de la mesa.

—...Sé que no te cae muy bien mi hermano, —empezó, —pero también es mi familia y me gustaría que se distrajera un rato para ponerse mejor, así que hagamos un trato.  _ Yo _ no le causo un colapso cerebral a Hiro, y  _ tú _ no le causas uno a Miguel. Y entonces… te ayudo a cocinar, y a superar lo de la güerita.

Kyle alzó una ceja al escuchar lo último. Ah, así que al final tocó el tema...

Torció un poco la boca mientras pensaba, con la mirada del mexicano clavada en él. Al final, soltó un suspiró, se quitó las piernas de Marco de encima, y fue por su chaqueta y su casco.

—Me voy a casa. Y… Marco.

—¿Hm? —Intentó fingir desinterés, si bien por dentro estaba tronándose los dedos porque Kyle aceptara su propuesta.

Kyle se quedó atorado un momento.  _ “Lo voy a intentar”, “voy a estar bien”, “no me siento mal, deja de preocuparte por mí que se siente raro”, “tú no eres así”, “lo de Baymax casi me da un infarto así que ya para”... _

“... _ Gracias _ ...”

—...Nada de añadirle chile a las cosas de la cena de Tadashi.

Marco, como era esperado, empezó a reírse.

Kyle sintió que un peso dejaba su pecho con cierto con alivio… al parecer, no había notado hacia dónde se dirigía su diálogo originalmente. 

Lo cual era… ¿bueno? No estaba seguro.

—¡Chefcito, tenme más fe! —Se rió.

—De verdad, Marco, quemas algo y te corto las bolas. Nos vemos mañana.

Marco sonrió sutilmente y siguió con la mirada a Kyle al verlo salir del restaurante, montarse en su motocicleta, y perderse en las luces nocturnas de la calle, rumbo al mar de neones, concreto y acero que era un San Fransokyo nocturno.

“... _ De nada... _ ”

—...Nos vemos mañana, chinito.

Después de esa simple despedida el mexicano optó por irse a su habitación a descansar un rato… Bueno, eso dependía de quién estuviese despierto y si podía fregar un rato hasta que se cansara.

Subió con sonrisa felina las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Hiro, deseando encontrar a Miguel despierto. Hacía mucho que no lo molestaba como se debía.

Giró con cuidado el picaporte para no generar más ruido del necesario y molestar al erizo greñudo que era el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Tenía ganas de chingar? Sí. ¿Quería que Miguel le diera un chingadazo por despertar a su princesa pelos de zacate, peinado de león, de su sueño de belleza? No.

Debía admitirlo, el puño de Miguel se volvía más pesado con el pasar de los años, cada vez dejaban hematomas más marcados. No era rajón, pero sí empezaba a huirles un poquito porque le gustaba pensar que aún le quedaba sentido común.

El Rivera mayor inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, lo primero que encontró fue a Hiro en su cama, dormido, como suponía que su hermano menor lo había dejado.

Las orbes ambarinas inspeccionaron por toda la habitación en busca del mexicano más pequeño, sin embargo, como no estaban habituados a la oscuridad, no podía ver nada.

Marco pegó un gran brinco cuando Mochi bajó de la cama y corrió hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Pinche gato… me asustaste.

Suspiró más aliviado cuándo el minino empezó a frotarse entre sus piernas, ronroneando con una pequeña sonrisa felina dibujada en su boquita.

Marco se inclinó para levantar al gato panzón desde debajo de sus patitas delanteras, mostrando la gran magnificencia de su barriga peluda y redondita. ¡Cabrón, sí pesaba! ¿Pues no le habían dicho que estaba a dieta o algo así?

Mochi lo sobornó lamiéndole la mejilla. Bueno, regordete era más bonito.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al Rivera mayor.

—¿Has visto a Miguel?...

Preguntó en un susurro al gato y éste sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos mientras ronroneaba, el Rivera mayor tomó eso como una afirmación y volvió bajar a la bolita de pelos como quien baja una pesa del gimnasio.

No pasó mucho cuando Mochi volvió a caminar a la cama donde se encontraba recostado.

Marco le siguió y se encontró con la figura de un durmiente Miguel, un poco arrecholado y acurrucado en su almohada. Con la barriga descubierta y con las botas puestas.

El mexicano mayor rodó un poco los ojos, Miguel tenía suerte de que sólo él no hubiese acompañado a San Fransokyo o por el contrario un grito de su madre y el chanclazo de mamá Elena por subirse a la cama con zapatos lo hubieran despertado ya. Soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a retirarle las botas, cuando fueron visibles los calcetines blancos de Miguel, lo cubrió con las cobijas.

Al parecer no molestaría a nadie esa noche.

Pues ni modo, quién le manda enfermarse con algo que le jodía los horarios de sueño. Resignado a su noche en vela, Marco Rivera se colocó su pijama y se lavó los dientes, después regresó al cuarto y sacó la maleta que estaba debajo de su cama. Corrió con sumo cuidado el cierre y sacó del interior de la misma un pequeño libro que Kyle le había comprado en aquella feria. Se recostó, abrió el libro, se iluminó con la lámpara del celular.

La voz de su madre regañándolo porque si seguía así se “iba a quedar ciego” le vino a la mente, pero la ignoró tan pronto como sintió a Mochi trepar a su cama y echarse a su lado.

Si no podía recurrir a su primer hobby, iría al segundo y que sólo disfrutaba cuando se hallaba en soledad. Curiosamente en México, eso era muy seguido. Marco no tenía grandes amistades de largos años como la de Hiro y Miguel. Prefería mantener cierta distancia de las personas, sin embargo, cuando alguien intentaba acercarse, sacaba a relucir su lado coqueto y descarado para alejarlos.

Cuando estaba sexualmente frustrado ésto podía ayudar, pero sólo dejaba a las personas sobrepasar su espacio personal en escapadas nocturnas  _ si y sólo si _ eran de su agrado. Tampoco quería tener que llegar con mamá Elena un día y decirle que lo habían contagiado de gonorrea, por ejemplo.

Por lo cual éste caso era muchísimo más raro de lo que cualquiera que le viera podría imaginar, qué con su picardía y constantes bromas sexuales.

Después de todo, mientras tuviera a su familia…

_ No necesitaba a nadie más. _

Marco se acomodó en su cama, buscando el separador y el párrafo donde se había quedado, entre las amarillentas hojas manchadas de lignina.

Algo interesante del libro era que estaba en español y que además se tratase de una historia clásica mexicana. Razón por la cual no lo soltó desde que lo vio hasta que Kyle se lo hubo comprado.

_ “Como agua para chocolate” _

Abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. No iba a negar que eso de leer de noche, con Mochi haciéndole compañía a su lado, ronroneando suavecito, era una sensación deliciosa. Sería su pequeño secreto, nadie tenía porqué saber.

Alguna vez tuvo una copia de éste mismo libro en casa, copia que ahora debía de estar en alguna estantería de su casa o de Santa Cecilia (bendito sistema de préstamo de libros, donde sabes que jamás regresará a ti y nunca sabrás de su paradero). Pero a pesar de ello ya lo había leído las suficientes veces como para reconocer los párrafos de las aventuras de Tita dentro del mismo.

 

_ “—No voy a permitir tus desmandadas —le dijo Mamá Elena—, _

_ ni voy a permitir que le arruines a tu hermana su boda, con tu _

_ actitud de víctima. Desde ahora te vas a encargar de los preparativos _

_ para el banquete y cuidadito que yo te vea una mala cara o una _

_ lágrima, ¿oíste?” _

 

Le sonaba familiar hasta los huesos.

 

_ “Ya no hay nadie en la cocina mi niña, llora ahora, _

_ porque mañana no quiero que te vean hacerlo.” _

 

Y ese también.

Una muchacha enamorada, pero imposibilitada a actuar sobre su cariño, forzada a ser parte de la boda de su hermana con el hombre a quien ella amaba. Forzada a preparar el banquete para la misma. Y terminando por descubrir un lenguaje único a través de la comida.

Ni Tadashi ni Honey Lemon eran los más adecuados para encajar con el resto de personajes en la historia, ¿pero Kyle? Kyle le recordaba mucho a Tita.

 

_ “Comprendió que no se podía ser débil en esto de _

_ la matada: o se hacía con firmeza o sólo se causaba _

_ un gran dolor.” _

 

Marco sonrió ladinamente, acababa de encontrar el platillo perfecto para el evento de Tadashi. Al menos lo bastante perfecto como para evitar que a Kyle se le amargara demasiado la vida por haber aceptado un encargo tan grande como aquel en responsabilidad. El Rivera mayor entendía, hasta cierto punto, lo que se sentía ser la Tita en una historia.

Excepto que, bueno, al menos a ella le habían correspondido.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto para ayudar a Kyle. A él ni siquiera le gustaba la cocina, la usaba porque si no se moría de hambre, pero le era indiferente de otro modo. Y sin embargo… aquí estaba.

No sabía si era empatía, que el chino le caía bien, que estaba experimentando lo que era tratar de tener un primer amigo o qué, pero prefería no pensar en ello demasiado porque a lo mejor la respuesta era más cursi de lo que podía soportar, o demasiado honesta para su gusto, o simplemente no le daba la gana pensar demasiado las cosas sabiendo la noche que le esperaba por culpa de las celosías en su garganta.

Bostezó un poco y regresó el libro a la maleta, después la cerró y nuevamente la escondió debajo de la cama.

Seguro que Kyle le soltaría un putazo por ésto mañana en la mañana.

Una boda… con alguien a quien querías.

_ ¿No sería eso lindo? _

Marco cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizarse a sí mismo en una situación similar. Pero su situación era tan poco esperanzadora, que lo único que pudo fue visualizar una boda para Hiro y Miguel, por lo cual tuvo que parar cuando empezó a sentir el cosquilleo de las celosías burlándose de él en su garganta.

Ni siquiera en sus fantasías podía estar en paz.

¿Kyle tendría un problema similar? No era que le tuviera poca fe pero, es que… después de ver ese anillo, ese diminuto diamante dentro de aquel pequeño loto metálico, y la cara de ternura que Tadashi había puesto… le era más difícil que nunca visualizar a Kyle casándose con Honey.

De hecho, ni siquiera lo veía como el tipo de persona que buscaría casarse. No podía imaginárselo con un traje tan elegante, o con alguna persona que le hiciera compañía. A lo más que llegaba su imaginación era a verlo en el registro civil, con su chaqueta de cuero negro, y esperando a alguna mujer sin un rostro o corte de pelo definidos, sus colores tan variantes como lo podía ser la genética humana con el tono de la piel y del cabello. Por más que Marco intentaba imaginarla, no podía.

...Quizá, después de todo, ambos estaban condenados a ser como Tita.

O quizá sólo se estaba proyectando en Kyle.

Tadashi y Honey… eran realmente afortunados.

Por amarse incondicionalmente, así como  _ nunca haber sido víctimas de la enfermedad. _

Finalmente los párpados de Marco terminaron cediendo, dejándolo con ese pensamiento agridulce hasta perderse a la mitad de la noche…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos Axureé Rheeid e Infinite_Silence.
> 
> Esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Infinite: Pido disculpas por tardarnos UN mes en actualizar, se juntaron varias cosas para ambas y bueno, la escuela suele absorberme hasta la vida. :’)
> 
> Axureé: En mi caso fue una carga grande de trabajo, y un poco que Tesis se convirtió en un pedeishon que tardé un buen rato en arreglar… no pude escribir x’D sorry! pero ya estamos de vuelta.
> 
> Infinite: Sorry x2.
> 
> Sería todo por el momento, gracias por tenernos paciencia, por leer, votar y comentar.
> 
> ¡Y por sus dibujos preciosos igual!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio!
> 
> Bye bye.~<3


	10. Rosas blancas

Marco abrió los ojos en cuanto las aves empezaron a trinar y Mochi empezó a maullarle en el oído.

A rastras, se levantó para darle algo de comer al gato y así dejara de chingar un rato en lo que el mundo empezaba a tener sentido de nuevo, pero se topó con Hiro. Al parecer, el genio estaba teniendo un “día bueno” dentro de lo que su enfermedad le permitía, pues se encontraba estudiando frente al computador. Por otro lado, Miguel se ocupaba de jugar videojuegos con el volumen bajo para no desconcentrarlo. Con cada uno tan ocupado en su tarea, no era de extrañar que el pobre gato le despertara a él.

Qué bonita es la comunicación.

—¡Buenos días, Marco! ¿Dormiste bien? —Saludó ausentemente su hermano menor.

—No le des, es un mañoso. — Interrumpió Hiro, al ver a Mochi repegándose a Marco entre maullidos. —Ya le di yo y luego fue a despertar a Tadashi para que le diera más.

—Y luego fue con Kyle y le pidió atún. Y después fue a pedirme a mí que le diera de mi desayuno. —Completó Miguel.

A Marco le tomó un rato procesar lo que le habían dicho. Aaah… entonces no era que lo estuvieran ignorando... con que por eso estaba tan cariñoso... Le rascó la cabecita a Mochi a pesar de todo. 

—Por eso estás gordo, Mochi. —Le sonrió. —Porque le pides comida a Hiro, a Miguel, y a… Kyle...

Kyle.

Ese nombre le trajo a la realidad.

Estaba seguro que aún no sabría qué preparar, pero no podía llegar y decir  _ “Oye encontré este platillo perfecto para bodas, deberías probarlo” _ , eso no tenía estilo. No supo qué parte de eso le pareció una  excelente idea en primer lugar.

Tal vez el sueño le había nublado un poco el juicio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Miguel al darse cuenta que su hermano llevaba unos segundos congelado en la misma posición.

—Eh… —Marco regresó a la realidad. —...No, nada, es el sueño. Yo… yo me voy a bañar.

Apretando los labios e intentando sacarse al chino de la cabeza, juntó las cosas necesarias para ir al baño y se preparó a tomar una ducha, dónde se puso a imaginar las posibilidades cuántico-físicas de que el mundo explotara si osaba compartir la receta del libro con Kyle. Específicamente,  _ su _ mundo. Compartir eso implicaba mostrarle al chino un lado de él que casi nadie conocía, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta... sí le sacaba un poco.

Colocó un poco de shampoo en sus manos y se lavó la cabeza, luego se distrajo haciendo burbujas. Es así como uno pierde el tiempo mientras se baña y también, se hace pendejo para no pensar en cosas complicadas.

Pero no le duraría para siempre el gustito. Salió de la ducha poco después.

Francamente, la posibilidad de abrirse a alguien de ese modo era uno de sus más grandes miedos. Si tenía que ser sincero, se sentiría más cómodo abriéndose de piernas para Kyle, pero abrirse del alma… eso era otro tema. Una cosa era cómo hablaba, pero Marco lo había visto  _ actuar _ . El modo en que seguía a sus cocineros con la mirada. Cómo se dirigía a Tadashi, a Hiro, las razones que tenía para emperrarse con Miguel: Kyle era una de esas personas endurecidas por la vida, de esas que se han hecho daño culerísimos quedar marcadas permanentemente y que, a su modo y por ello mismo, se preocupaban por otros y querían ayudarlos. 

Nada que ver con Marco, que se la sudaba lo que le pasara a la gente que no fuera importante en su vida.

Además… era su pasatiempo secreto, la lectura. No era cualquier cosa la que iba a compartir, si no esa.  _ Güey _ , ya ni Miguel sabía. Ni la prima Rosa, y eso que a ella igual le gustaba leer, pero… ella leía para informarse. Marco, para perderse en el realismo mágico que tanto le gustaba de México, pero no podía ir diciendo eso por ahí sin quedar como un soñador, a los soñadores les va muy mal en la vida.

Y era el pinche Kyle con quien iba a compartir ésto…

—Ah, pendejo, reacciona, llevas media hora poniéndote el mismo calcetín. —Se regañó.

Prosiguió con su tarea de vestirse. De verdad… iba a estar cabrón. Realmente no estaba listo psicológicamente para ello, no solía abrirse mucho a las personas, y menos a personas del tipo de Kyle, con corazón de oro y actitud de fría piedra.

Se vistió a la velocidad de un caracol, y después fue por el libro como quien contrabandea droga, esquivando el campo de visión del japo y de Miguel, para dirigirse después a la cocina donde Kyle ya debía encontrarse. Todo ello mientras su cabeza era un caos.

Le dice. Sí, a huevo le dice. No, no seas pendejo Marco, no le digas, solo sugiere el platillo. No, primero pregunta si no tiene algo que él quiere preparar, y entonces, si te dice que no, le dices. Te escapas a la chingada después, si quieres, pero le dices. ¡Pero ojo, del platillo nada más! Del libro no le digas nada porque a todo mundo le da hueva y te va a ignorar. O peor, lo va a leer… y qué oso.

_ No le va a gustar el libro si lo lee. _

...Bueno… ¿Y qué si no le gusta? Lo importante es que a ti te guste, pendejo, Kyle qué. No mames, ¿y si lo lee y le gusta, que hace? ¿Se puede esconder abajo de una silla? No, sabes qué, en primer lugar ahorita no debería ni de leer ese libro por la situación de Honey, mejor no le digas nada y que cocine lo que quiera. No, cabrón, no te rajes ahora, prometiste ayudar además. No, mejor sí se regresa. No, quédate, ¡no seas puto! A ver, ¡A LA UNA, A LAS DOS…!

Entró en la cocina con los labios tensos, cara compungida y el paso tieso. Imposible para el chef no notarlo, más después de haberse acostumbrado a su andar confiado. Ahora, en cambio, más bien parecía estreñido.

—Si vienes por tu hijastro robot, no está, tuvo un accidente con un paquete de harina y Tadashi se lo llevó para limpiarlo. Me siento en la película de tres hombres y un bebé.

—Sí… 

Marco aclaró su garganta y caminó hacia la barra, una improvisada estrategia para evitar al cocinero y relajarse un chingo, perdón, un poco.

Bale berga la bida, con B de qué Burro eres, Marco. ¿Cómo iba el plan, otra vez? Tenía un plan, ¿verdad...? No, no tenía, qué pendejo, se lanzó a la espartana por orgulloso. Puta madre, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre para meterse en pedos él solo?

El comportamiento de Marco era extraño, errático, era como si a un robot le hubiesen hechado agua. El cocinero pensó aquello, mientras freía un poco de tocino; no quería preguntar pero el sonido de un golpe seco y la mentada de madre que le gritó Marco a su pobre alacena abierta, lo hicieron voltear y alzar una ceja.

Yep, algo rompió a Marco, pero Kyle no tenía tiempo ahora para ver qué era. Primero entregaba la orden de baguette parmesana con tocino.

Porque hay prioridades.

Sin embargo, para desgracia del cocinero el tocino ya había llegado a ese punto crujiente que quería, sólo era cuestión de ponerlo en el pan porque los demás ingredientes ya estaban.

Vió como la orden desaparecía hacia el lado de los comensales y suspiró levemente con resignación. Girando sobre sus propios pasos encontrando al mexicano medio tirándose el cabello en silencio.

¿Qué clase de debate mental estaba teniendo consigo mismo? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Y a juzgar de que Marco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se puso frente a él, debía ser algo serio.

—Bien, ¿Me dirás qué demonios te ocurre hoy?

Kyle observó fijamente al mexicano, éste cuando se percató de la presencia de Kyle, por mero instinto retrocedió en su asiento y se golpeó contra una de las paredes.

—¡Puta madre! ¿Desde cuándo está ésta pinche pared aquí?...

Marco le regresó la mirada al cocinero con el ceño fruncido, como si le recriminara de la pared que se construyó sola en la cocina la noche anterior.

—No me veas así, no es mi culpa que despertaras más torpe de lo usual… Además, aún no me dices porqué estás aquí.

Verga, era verdad. Marco no pensó en una buena excusa más que el “chingue su madre, le voy a decir”, pero ahora que Kyle estaba frente a él y no ignorándolo como siempre, estaba sintiendo un nudo en el cogote, además de las celosías que ya estaban alojadas ahí.

Marco inhaló profundo y luego volvió a adoptar una postura digna, cruzando un poco los brazos y sonriendo con picardía.

—Vine porque…—Escaneó rápidamente al cocinero para pensar en una excusa.— Q-Quería revisar tus heridas… Sí, eso...

De todas las excusas malas que pudo haber dado, tuvo que pensar en la más cursi de todas.

Kyle miró incrédulo al Rivera mayor.

—Ajá… ¿Y cuál es el verdadero motivo?

Marco abrió completamente sus orbes afelinadas al verse descubierto, aún así, prefirió no desmentir su brillante “motivo”.

—ESE es el verdadero motivo… 

Kyle comenzó a reír en cuánto escuchó al Rivera mayor, mientras éste se sonrojaba de vergüenza y enojo a la par que se hacía bolita defensivamente en su asiento.

Al inigualable Marco Rivera, cantante afinado y reconocido, voz de terciopelo, le había salido un  _ gallito desafinado _ , a sus 19 años de edad. 

 

—¡NO TE RÍAS PINCHE CHINO PENDEJO! —Y para colmo su tono de voz fue sustituido por una voz más aguda y chillona. 

Mejor ya ni habla, su voz salió tan aguda que los castratis se quedaban pendejos, como el chillido de un ratón al que le habían aplastado la cola.

Kyle hizo lo que pudo para dejar de reírse, pero era imposible, pedían demasiado. Era la primera vez que veía a Marco Rivera tan rojo como un tomate y tan muerto de la vergüenza, y no se quería perder el espectáculo de reclamos y mentadas a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Principalmente a Kyle, por supuesto.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡A la verga! Yo sólo vine a proponerte una receta para el evento de Tadashi, ¡Pero tu pendejez es incurable!

Marco se levantó digno dispuesto a largarse.

—Así que  _ ése _ era el  _ verdadero motivo _ ... Me gustaría escuchar esa receta.

La sonrisa y las palabras de Kyle lo paralizaron. El chef adoptó una pose engreída, contento de haberlo acorralado hasta sacarle la sopa.

Que Diosito lo cure de su orgullo que le hace meterse en pedos él solito. El mismo orgullo que ya le habían pateado, apuñalado, descuartizado y tirado los restos en el río Bravo, para después hacerle un corrido.

Se pegó a la pared defensivamente.

—¿Y bien, de dónde salió esa receta? —Preguntó Kyle una vez más con la sonrisa del gato de Chesire, acercándose para acorralarlo.

_ No mames, pinche chino, ya lo tenía calado. _ Ya no hallaba ni dónde esconder la cara, acorralado sin salida... ¿Tenía de otra? Pues… no. Marco giró su mirada resignado hacia Kyle, total, ya la había cagado. Podía hablar aunque sea un poco.

—Te dije que no por culero.

—Viniste especialmente a la cocina sólo a darme una receta, casi te hiciste ver  _ tierno _ . —Dijo Kyle, adrede arrastrando las palabras sólo para obtener una mayor reacción de parte de Marco.

El rojo de las mejillas de Marco se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas después de escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Kyle. ¡Osaba usar la técnica de los piropos contra él mismo, Y mientras estaba emputado!

—¡Pendejo!

—Y eso sin contar la parte donde dijiste que querías ver mis heridas,  _ ternura _ .

—¡Mamón!

— _ Tierno. _

—¡Kyle!

— _ Tierno _ .

—¡Deja de decir…!

—…  _ Lin… _ —Marco puso ambas manos sobre los labios de Kyle para cerrarle la boca. —Mppphhhh.

Resignado y derrotado el mexicano tuvo que desviar la mirada, palabras quedas y cortadas salieron poco a poco de los labios de Marco.

—… C… codornices en salsa de rosas. —Atinó a murmurar, sintiendo que su voz perdía fuerza conforme más avanzaba en la frase. A éstas alturas ya sólo quería que su tortura terminara. —Es… es una buena receta para enamorados. Supongo que se puede usar para una boda.

El mexicano tuvo que bajar la mirada cuando sintió el peso de su propia vergüenza sobre sus hombros, leves temblores invadieron poco después sus morenas manos y Kyle, al tenerlas sobre los labios, fue capaz de percibirlas. 

Kyle lo tomó por las muñecas para lograr separarse de las manos de Marco y poder hablar con normalidad.

—La verdad nunca había escuchado de ella. ¿De dónde salió?...

Marco guardó silencio, sus palabras habían perdido por completo su fuerza después de la primera oración y no sabía de dónde conseguir más.

El revelar un poco de lo que le gustaba le aterraba, porque sabía que eventualmente le guiaría a revelar lados y defectos de él que aún no le gustaban del todo; era como mostrarse completamente desnudo ante alguien teniendo un cuerpo menos que perfecto. No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes frente a otras personas, pero no de este modo más… emocional.

Además, era extraño ante la mirada penetrante de Kyle… Él podría ver a través de él, vería parte de sus debilidades, sus errores y defectos…

Y sobretodo, _ sus secretos.  _ La principal razón por la cuál creó esa fachada llena de arrogancia y galantería. Y no podría detenerlo de que tuviera una opinión al respecto, de que actuara al respecto.

_ Era algo para lo que no estaba listo… _

_ — _ Ey… Ten por seguro que no te golpearé por decirme de dónde lo sacaste.

Dijo Kyle para tratar de tranquilizar un poco al moreno, el susodicho alzó la vista conectando con los negras orbes del cocinero. El chino notó como los ojos de Marco brillaban con una luz temblorosa, casi con  _ miedo _ . Marco volvió a desviar la mirada, está vez al libro que quedó abandonado sobre la barra.

Kyle siguió las orbes ambarinas dándo con el libro, releyendo el título y transportándose al momento en el que tuvo que pagar tres dólares por él, ya que Marco lo miraba como un extraño y delicioso dulce.

Soltó las morenas muñecas y tomó el libro atento a la reacción de Marco, porque éste podía reaccionar como un gato arisco cuando se enojaba.

Sin embargo, Marco se quedó  _ perfectamente quieto. _

Kyle abrió el libro en donde estaba el separador y comenzó a leer. Yyy no. Estaba en español, no entendía un carajo.

—Oye… Necesito que me traduzcas esto, no hablo español… además, así puedo seguir cocinando.

Marco al escuchar las palabras de Kyle llevó una de sus manos a su antebrazo y le regresó la mirada aún con algo de incredulidad. Como había dicho, ya la había cagado, ahora restaba lidiar con las consecuencias, así que el mexicano tomó nuevamente su pequeño tesoro impreso con manos temblorosas..

Para el mexicano, todo era más fácil cuando la gente no le importaba. Se dejaban llevar por cualquier piropo, chiste o acto de carisma, y ya estaba. Pero cuando alguien le empezaba a importar esa fachada empezaba a desmoronarse, y su opinión, su aceptación o su rechazo sobre su verdadero yo empezaba a convertirse en una espada de Damocles… pero aquí ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que empezó a leerle a Kyle, mientras éste regresaba a la cocina.

No era una traducción completamente correcta, pero Marco comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, acto que Kyle notó. Fue inevitable que el cocinero empezará a hacer preguntas mientras atendía pedidos de cocina, ya que no tenía el contexto de la historia y para él era fascinante ver cómo Marco parecía empezar a abrirse de un modo que no había visto antes.

Perdieron así varios minutos, que eventualmente se transformaron en una charla amena sobre una lectura que era de las favoritas de Marco.

—Me recuerdas a Gertrudis. Eres capaz de tener sexo montado en un caballo o cualquier otro método de transporte.

Marco le dió un golpe juguetón en el brazo a Kyle.

—Y tú definitivamente eres Tita.

Kyle rodó los ojos mientras sonreía levemente, no pasó mucho cuando el libro quedó nuevamente al lado y Marco comenzaba a mostrarle los fragmentos que más le gustaban del mismo y que, además, había guardado en su teléfono, entre el aroma de las especias y los horneados.

Ese día Kyle había descubierto otra faceta del moreno, una más interesante e intelectual. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual el Rivera la ocultaba y enseñaba otra totalmente opuesta.

Kyle suspiró y optó por mejor concentrarse en la receta, quedándose como ido por unos segundos.

—¿...Y si... las hacemos en salsa de rosas blancas? —Comentó.

Marco analizó la propuesta, llevándose una mano al mentón y visualizando el plato. El color combinaba con las bodas, además, era Kyle quien sabía cocinar cosas elegantes aquí.

—Me parece buena idea.

Marco sonrió levemente y sin galantería, Kyle volvió a perderse unos segundos, pero esta vez en los brillosos labios curveados del moreno.

En ese momento, Hiro y Miguel descendieron, llamando la atención de Marco y Kyle, quienes voltearon a verles. Los menores charlaban animadamente, y a juzgar por los planes que  estaban haciendo de salir un rato a caminar, al parecer Hiro se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.

Marco y Kyle intercambiaron una mirada.

_ Las rosas. _

—¡Oye, enano, esperen! —Llamó Kyle con urgencia desde la cocina. —¿Van a salir?

Tanto el genio como el menor de los Rivera voltearon.

—Eh… sí, vamos de salida. ¿Qué pasa? —Contestó Hiro.

_ Por favor que no sea un recado, por favor que no sea un recado, por favor que no sea un recado... _

—Necesitamos que nos hagan un recado, por favor. —Pidió Kyle.

_ Era un recado, maldición. _

Hiro y Miguel dejaron salir un quejido de flojera adolescente mientras que Kyle disimuladamente aprovechaba a darle un empujoncito con la cadera a Marco para que continuara, pues él sabía la cantidad de lo que iban a necesitar. El Rivera mayor ahí supo que era su momento para hablar y carraspeó un poco para acallar las protestas de los adolescentes.

—Rosas frescas. Blancas, dos docenas. Miguel, fíjate muy bien que los pétalos no estén apachurrados, las vamos a usar para cocinar y Kyle se emputa si le doy algo que no sea calidad.

Miguel hizo cara de puchero. ¿MÁS flores? ¿No le bastaba con las que tenía medio mundo en la garganta ya?

—¿Para qué o qué? —Preguntó Miguel, mirando de reojo a Kyle.

—¿ _ Tú  _ cocinas? —Preguntó Hiro a Marco con una ceja levantada, no sin cierta sorpresa.

Marco sonrió orgulloso.

—Me defiendo. —Contestó, mientras que Kyle le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Por “defenderse” se refería a que creaba bombas químicas en la cocina como armas de guerra, ¿no? ¿Ése tipo de defensa?

—Mamá Elena le enseñó a chanclazos. —Aclaró Miguel. —Creo que ya perdió las esperanzas de que Marco se case y no quiere que muera de hambre como hombre soltero.

La cara del Rivera mayor se agrió un poco, mientras que Kyle intentó disimular una risa en forma de un repentino ataque de tos. Si preguntaban, pensaba excusarla como “me atoré con mi saliva”.

— _ Si  _ me caso, será porque estoy listo para ello. —Gruñó.

—Serías la peor esposa que pudiera existir. —Jugueteó Kyle, ganándose un pisotón indignado que apenas atinó a esquivar. —En fin. Avisen cuando vengan de regreso, Hiro, Miguel.

Miguel se preguntó qué clase de brujería habría usado su hermano contra Kyle. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y bromear a pesar de estar él presente en el mismo cuarto. ¿Era la presencia de Marco? Miró de reojo a Hiro y, a juzgar por el modo en que él también ladeaba su cabeza como un cachorro curioso, con los ojos entornados como analizando todo, supo que no era el único en creer que había algo raro aquí.

—Sí… claro… vamos de salida, eh… nosotros compramos las rosas. —Dijo Miguel, demasiado hipnotizado por la dimensión desconocida como para siquiera pensar en seguir quejándose, y empujando a su amigo hacia la puerta para que reaccionara.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! Volvemos después con eso. Las… las rosas. Y… sí. Eh… ¡Nos vemos! —Completó Hiro.

Abandonaron el café con una sensación de fascinación y curiosidad similar a la que se queda en el pecho tras un eclipse solar, una lluvia de estrellas, o inclusive un choque de planetas. Marco y Kyle… todo un caso.

Pero, de todos modos los habían mandado a hacer un recado, así que putos todos.

No tuvieron ningún problema en tomar el trolebús en dirección al centro para después callejonear a lo largo y ancho de las angostas calles de San Fransokyo, curioseando escaparates a la espera de que alguna florería se les presentara.

A Miguel le gustaba mucho detenerse a mirar escaparates, por lo que Hiro podía admirar. Como no llevaban prisa, como Miguel lo había estado ayudando éstos últimos días, y como sabía que Santa Cecilia no tenía todo lo que San Fransokyo tenía, no le molestaba detenerse a mirarlos junto con él.

Ropa, pasteles, una tienda de antigüedades y relojes antiguos, una de cómics (donde se permitieron un pequeño gusto culpable para pasar a revisar algunos de ellos), una zapatería donde recibió una lección respecto al proceso de fabricación y manufactura de zapatos y el curado de la piel que se usaba para trabajar los mismos, restaurantes.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en los tres años de la enfermedad, eso sí. Más locales cerrados, menos gente arreglada para ir “de conquista” por la calle (puesto que eso de enamorar ente por enamorar había pasado a ser visto como algo de muy mala educación). Menos personas solas, menos miradas cruzadas.

Finalmente, encontraron una florería.

Titubearon.

—Bueno… parece que encontramos una. —Dijo Hiro, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Miguel, en cambio, le sonrió con dulzura.

—Será rápido, Hiro. Lo prometo.

—… Sí, sí claro.

Tomaron aire y se metieron al interior.

Para Miguel era un poco más fácil estar ahí, las únicas flores que le traían malos recuerdos eran los cerezos, los cempasúchiles, y las celosías… y ninguno se podía encontrar en la tienda a esas alturas del mes. Además, estaba un poco mejor preparado ante los pensamientos de duelo y muerte.

En cambio, Hiro estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por no mirar los arreglos funerarios, y pasándola bastante mal. A donde miraba, había flores. Apreció realmente que Miguel se dirigiera en línea recta a pedirle a la encargada dos docenas de rosas blancas, frescas, sin apachurrar, arrastrando a Hiro con él del brazo tan rápido como podía para que no mirara nada a su alrededor.

Pero, al final del día, era muy doloroso para ambos encontrarse en ese lugar.

La encargada se retiró para buscar las flores, apurándose en su tarea. En tiempo del hanahaki, había aprendido que ya no se podía hablar de arreglos y decoraciones con los clientes como se hacía antes, pues no faltaba quien se echaba a llorar para después irse. También había quien ya llegaba con pétalos o flores en la mano, preguntando el precio de preservar el último recuerdo de alguien que se había ido.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en el mundo…

Ella regresó con las flores. Hiro le pagó, porque Miguel aún no estaba familiarizado con la moneda local. Y se fueron de ahí, con Miguel cargando el ramo y Hiro tratando de evitar ver aquella escena, porque su mente podía jugarle malas pasadas al ver a Miguel rodeado de flores frescas en tiempos del Hanahaki.

Pero las rosas blancas podían traerle recuerdos terribles de todos modos, con o sin necesidad de Miguel, pues durante su funeral, el féretro de su tía se vio rodeado de rosas blancas por todos lados.

—… Miguel… —Inició Hiro mientras atravesaban un parque, ligeramente melancólico. — ¿…De verdad crees que la gente no muere mientras se le recuerde…?

El mexicano presentía que ésto iba a pasar. Sabía que Hiro odiaba las flores, junto con la mitad del planeta ahora.

—… Yo creo que todos tenemos dos muertes. La primera es cuando nos vamos, y la segunda, cuando se nos olvida en tierra. Por eso, la gente que se va… ellos dependen de que les recordemos para seguir existiendo.

—Claro, pero… aún si recuerdo a mi tía… ella no está aquí, ¿sabes?

—… Hiro…

Miguel pausó, notando que su amigo empezaba a sentirse mal.

De todos los encargos del mundo, tuvieron que mandarles a comprar flores…

Con cuidado, tomó a Hiro del brazo y lo llevó a sentarse en una banca.

—Hiro. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—...Lo siento. Es solo que… A veces, la extraño mucho. Me hace… nos hace, mucha falta…

El problema de la muerte no es la gente que se va. Es la gente que se queda atrás, llorando la pérdida.

Miguel colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Hiro, brindándole su apoyo. La luz en los ojos de Hiro parecía estarse apagando lentamente una vez más. Ya había visto ésto antes, y en ese momento, maldijo tanto encontrarse a tantos kilómetros de distancia… pero ahora estaba aquí, a un lado suyo.

Lo abrazó. Y Hiro se hundió en él, como las flores que se marchitan se dejan caer por el peso de sus corolas cuando están demasiado débiles para seguirlas sosteniendo.

El Hanahaki era horrible. Pero al menos, les había concedido un espacio en el tiempo para poder verse frente a frente por varios meses seguidos.

—Odio las flores. —Repitió Hiro como si eso fuera a traer de vuelta a su tía. —Y a veces me pregunto si ella las habría odiado también.

—… —Miguel no se atrevió a decir nada, sólo se limitó a frotar su espalda, diciendo con acciones lo que no podía con palabras.

Las sakuras de Hiro ni siquiera se inmutaron, como sucede cuando el dolor te rebasa al punto que no puedes sentir nada más. Con semejante situación sucediendo no iban a poder florecer, pues es difícil para el romance prosperar mientras es el turno de la angustia para liderar.

—Su funeral estaba lleno de rosas blancas… quizá fueron una mala idea. No creo que quisiera ver más… 

Por suerte, Miguel era, antes que su interés romántico, su mejor amigo, y no lo iba a dejar ahí solo lidiando con ello como un animal herido. Por lo que permitió que Hiro se refugiara en el calor de su abrazo.

—...Yo creo que estar con ustedes una última vez es lo que a ella le habría importado.

—… ¿Tú crees?

—No la conocí muy bien, pero estoy seguro que, con tal de verles bien, y cuidarlos desde donde esté, unas cuantas flores no la van a detener.

—… Sí… A ella no la detenía nada. —Hiro sonrió un poco amargamente. —Nos acogió como si fuéramos sus hijos, abría el café todos los días, horneaba ella misma y jamás dejó su amor por la cocina…

Miguel sintió una humedad de lágrimas caer en su hombro, y supo que Hiro estaba sacando su dolor.

Había algunos transeúntes en el parque, y al verlos, se alejaban. Ver a una pareja en un tierno abrazo es una cosa, pero ver a un hombre lo bastante doblegado de dolor para llorar en público…

—Debí hacer más. —Murmuró con la voz quebrada. —Se supone que soy un genio. Pude intentar ayudar con la cura desde el inicio, Miguel.

—Hiro, te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora, güey. No fue tu culpa, no estabas en condiciones. Y menos para preguntar a Karmi sobre virus, estabas muy mal para lidiar con ella en el momento.

—¡Pero al menos pude intentar! Tadashi y Honey pudieron ponerse manos a la obra, ¿Por qué no tuve esa fuerza?

—No eres Honey, no eres Tadashi, no tiene nada de malo. Tú… tú reaccionas diferente al dolor, es todo.

—Miguel, mi familia ya era pequeña antes, pero ahora me queda UN familiar vivo porque fui un inútil. Pude hacer más... y no lo hice.

—¡No fue tu culpa!

—¡¿Para qué quiero éste cerebro, si no puedo proteger con él a la gente a la que más quiero?!

Miguel no sabía de su doble identidad, pero Hiro súbitamente se sintió el peor héroe de la historia, y separándose de su amigo, enterró su rostro en sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado ya cambiar el pasado…?

— _ Hiro. _

—¡¿Qué?!

Miguel, a su lado, volvió a frotar su espalda. Puede que en el pasado no haya estado ahí presente en físico para él, como Honey, Kyle o Tadashi un año atrás… y sí, puede que siempre los envidiara un poquito a todos por estar ahí cuando él no pudo… ¡Pero ya no era el caso! ¡Ahora estaba aquí y el mundo de los muertos era su especialidad!

¡Así que al diablo las flores, si algo puede hacer como Miguel Rivera, es hacer sentir mejor a gente especial en su vida que sufre por pérdidas familiares, como Hiro Hamada!

—Tú me dijiste que llegó un punto en que ella ya estaba muy mal y no podía respirar. Ahora ya no le duele nada… Yo… espero que no me mandes al diablo, pero… si de verdad ya no había salida… ¿No crees que estará más contenta, cuidándote desde donde está, y sin dolor? ¿A estar en la tierra sufriendo, y viendo que su sufrimiento te tortura aún más?

—… —Hiro escondió su cara aún más en sus manos. —… Soy un egoísta horrible, Miguel. No me odies, pero… a pesar de todo eso, de verdad, de verdad, preferiría que siguiera aquí. Allá donde está, si es que hay algo más, yo ya no la puedo ver. No la puedo oír. No la puedo sentir…

—… Y lamento mucho todo eso. Pero su cariño por ti no ha desaparecido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No le puedes preguntar.

—Porque te lo demostró en vida. —Miguel le sonrió, tomándole la mano. —¿No me decías, que por las mañanas, se levantaba temprano a abrir el café y levantarte porque se te hacía tarde para la escuela? ¿Que cuando Tadashi estaba en el hospital, te hacía tu plato preferido, te daba tu espacio, y preguntaba cómo seguías? ¿Crees de verdad que la gente cuando se va cambia su modo de ser?

—Tú no sabes eso, tú no sabes ni a dónde van. —Regañó Hiro. Miguel tuvo que morderse los labios para no salir en defensa de Héctor y la tierra de los muertos.

—Tú tampoco tienes evidencia que me pruebe lo contrario, así que es un cincuenta cincuenta. Y, si tengo razón, ¿no tiene sentido lo que digo? Yo… creo que estaría muy triste de que la recordaras con flores y dolor... y no con sus panes preferidos y los momentos lindos que te dio. Ella ya no puede regresar, ni hacer nada por ti… ¿Por qué no la recuerdas como a ella le gustaría? Es como… devolverle el favor.

Hiro soltó un hondo suspiro, y miró las rosas blancas.

—… Me duele que no esté aquí.

—...A mí me duele que tú estés aquí, así.

—… Si existe… el otro lado… ¿crees que se esté enfadada conmigo?

—Creo que sólo le encabronará el hecho de que no la recuerdes por sus panes, si no por sus flores… a lo mejor te avienta un cupcake mientras duermes.

A Hiro se le escapó una risita débil ante el pensamiento del fantasma de su tía regañándolo una vez más, desde el más allá.

—… Pero más creo que estaría triste de verte así. No, uhm. No tienes que hacer nada que yo te diga, pero… yo creo que ella estaría más tranquila si su memoria no te causara dolor.

Hiro reflexionó si realmente quería seguirle causando sufrimiento innecesario a su tía. Aunque ya sabía que la respuesta era “no”, por alguna razón, se quedó sentado pensando un rato. Y después, se quedó sentado un rato con la mente en blanco. Ya no sabía ni qué reflexionaba, solo sabía que el tema era incapaz de dejar su mente, al menos no de un momento a otro.

A pesar de ello, Miguel nunca lo presionó. Se quedó ahí con él, frotándole la espalda, por espacio de algunos minutos. Y luego otro poco, cuando se le cansó el brazo.

—… Vamos a casa. —Dijo Hiro, tomando las rosas.

—¡Espera! ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Miguel, tomándole la mano para impedirle que huyera. No iba a repetir el incidente en el árbol.

—… Miguel. —Se mordió los labios, luego le sonrió. —No te voy a mentir. Aún la extraño, aún me siento horrible por no poder hacer más... pero… creo que tienes razón en eso de que ya ha sufrido demasiado y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. No la voy a torturar más en el presente. Voy a intentar lo que me dijiste, de recordarla por lo bueno. Ella era muy alegre, le habría gustado.

Iba a ponerse mejor.

Miguel sonrió, se levantó, y ayudando a su amigo con el otro ramo de flores, emprendieron el camino a casa. La carga siempre es menos pesada cuando te ayudan a llevarla, ya sean culpas, muertes, arrepentimientos… o simples flores, fueran rosas (blancas o rojas), botones de cerezo, o flores para los muertos que uno extraña.

Aún con el hanahaki, aún tomando decisiones incorrectas que creían que eran las correctas, aún _ entre cerezos y cempasúchiles _ , se tendrían el uno al otro.

 

* * *

—No tiene sentido, no puedes intoxicar a alguien sólo con tus lágrimas.

—Por algo el género es realismo MÁGICO.

Si, esos dos aún tenían una charla acerca del libro y como Tita era el espíritu animal de Kyle por la extraña similitud de sus situaciones. Claro que si Kyle llorara sobre la mezcla de pastel, no causaría una intoxicación masiva, más probable era que los que comieran del pastel con las lágrimas del cocinero ardieran por culpa de una combustión espontánea.

Aunque era probable que las lágrimas de Kyle fueran las más amargas que probaría si se diera el caso.

Marco suspiró y rodó los ojos, tendría que darle al cocinero toda una cátedra sobre cultura mexicana y sus géneros literarios, junto con algunas recomendaciones. Era de esas personas enteramente literales que no cachaban ni una si le hablabas en bellos versos.

Era un cabeza dura también.

El sonido de la campana de entrada llamó la atención de ambos chicos en el café, y tanto Marco como Kyle se vieron entusiasmados al ver las hermosas rosas blancas que los menores habían comprado.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Anunció su entrada el Rivera menor, no pasó mucho cuando los mayores se acercaron a recibirlos y a inspeccionar las rosas (por culpa del maldito perfeccionismo de Kyle).

—¿Para qué son? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad, cediendo el ramo mientras alzaba una ceja. —No tenemos platillos en el menú con rosas. Es más,  _ tú _ nunca has cocinado con rosas.

—¿Para qué quieres saber, corazón, si te puedo comer a ti? —Mimoseó Marco, buscando ahuyentar las preguntas de Hiro, mientras Kyle se hacía de la vista gorda y oído sordo.

Funcionó porque el genio torció la boca y se escondió disimuladamente tras Miguel.

—¡Eso es acoso! —Protestó.

—Yo también quiero saber para qué son las flores… —Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad, sabiendo que su hermano no se atrevería a aplicarle la misma que a Hiro y coquetearle.

Por desgracia, el Rivera mayor sí le aplicó la vieja estrategia de “empujarlos para que se saquen a la chingada”. Porque no quería arruinarles la sorpresa y, además, así se quedaba un rato a solas con Kyle y podían empezar los preparativos en paz, tan pronto hubiera una hora muerta en el café.

Y porque no iba a arriesgarse a que le preguntaran sobre el libro igual, no.

 

—¡Para nada! Y ahora fuera de la cocina, los escuincles babosos como ustedes llenan todo de mocos.

—¡Marco! —Protestó Miguel.

—¡Sólo me llevas dos años! —Protestó Hiro.

Pero los sacaron de ahí y a fuercitas tuvieron que subir las escaleras, porque encima el Rivera mayor les cerró la puerta tan pronto hubieron salido.

Miguel miró la puerta con una ceja alzada y la nariz un poco arrugada.

—Definitivamente esos dos se traen algo…

—Son como los personajes de esas series de moda adolescente, se quieren pero no hacen nada.

Miguel llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al cuarto.

—Apuesto a que terminan juntos en un mes, eso sí Kyle logra doblegar el orgullo de Marco.

Hiro regresó la mirada a la puerta cerrada de la cocina y empezó a computar todos los resultados.

—Mi apuesta será más prolongada.

—¿Porque?—Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

—Esos dos son unos idiotas cabezas duras, tardarán en procesar lo que a nosotros nos tomó unos segundos.

Y así los dos menores terminaron por perderse entre las escaleras que conectaban con la primera planta.

Una vez que Marco dejó de escuchar las palabras inteligibles de Hiro y Miguel, regresó con Kyle, con su paso seguro y caderas contoneantes de vuelta.

—Estamos solos, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora,  _ cariño?— _ Marco comenzó a juguetear con Kyle.

El cocinero soltó un leve bufido y le pasó dos recipientes profundos.

—Necesito que en uno pongas los pétalos que no sirven y en el otro los que sí. No confío del todo en la apariencia de las rosas.

Marco tomó los recipientes y se fue a donde estaban ambos ramos de flores; desató los ramos y los extendió para poder ampliar su vista y empezar a desmenuzar las flores.

Tomó la primera rosa blanca y quitó los pétalos más superficiales, uno que otro un poco magullado así que esos fueron descartados. Pasó a la segunda capa que estaba casi intacta y así a la tercera, hasta llegar al centro de la flor.

Vaya que era aburrido, como cuando mamá Elena lo ponía a desmenuzar pollo o limpiar frijoles cuando era más pequeño.

Marco observó las rosas y sus ganas de chingar acrecentaron, lamentablemente de eso nadie lo cura, ni encomendándolo a todos los santos.

Se levantó y comenzó a rodear a paso lento la barra que lo separaba del cocinero, tomó otra inocente rosa y la colocó cerca de sus labios.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

 

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_ _  
_ _A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí.~_ **

  
  


El cocinero en cuanto escuchó la afinada voz de Marco golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Le había pedido UNA sola COSA, pero al parecer, Marco no era capaz de cumplirla sin empezar a molestar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había disfrutado del silencio? Un minuto a lo mucho.No jodas Marco, no puedes aburrirte tan pronto.

 

  
**_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_ **

**_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.~_ **

  
  


Kyle dejó de cortar lechuga y se giró para observar al mexicano, quien usaba una de las rosas como un micrófono improvisado.

  
  


**_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_ _  
_ _Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí.~_ **

  
  


Kyle ya sabía que Marco se acercaría específicamente a joderlo a él, así que no le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada ambarina observarlo fijamente, mientras se acercaba a paso lento y coqueto.

Cuando Marco llegó hasta el cocinero, extendió su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Kyle, esperando que el chino reaccionara. Ya que toda su canción se la pasó quieto como una estatua, mirándolo como si fuera un mapache maleducado.

  
  


**_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre_ _  
_ _La esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí.~_ **

  
  


Kyle ya conocía muy bien lo que Marco era capaz de hacer para molestar a alguien, pero una pequeña chispa de maldad y curiosidad creció en su pecho al imaginarse al mexicano cayendo en su propio juego.

Así que el cocinero sonrió levemente y colocó su mano encima de la de Marco para que no pudiera quitarla de su mejilla.

Después, con la mano que tenía libre, lo tomó de la cadera y se inclinó un poco, obligando así, al mexicano curvear un poco su espalda mientras Kyle juntaba ambas pelvis.

Marco abrió completamente los ojos y soltó la rosa, sintiendo la fuerza de Kyle ya que fácilmente había logrado esa posición y no parecía cansarle cargarlo a él también.

Marco podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de Kyle mirar a través de los suyos y la cercanía de ambos rostros… Era algo sofocante, no sabía lidiar con alguien que le coqueteaba de regreso. O bueno, sí, pero es que Kyle lo hizo muy de repente y así no. Sí, era eso.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? _

Con la mirada de Kyle sobre sí, no podía pensar de manera clara y cualquier pensamiento racional desaparecía en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza. Poco a poco el mexicano sintió como su corazón comenzaba a retumbar en sus oídos y el aire era más difícil de obtener.

Se sentía… Extraño. Ésto no debería de suceder. Ésto  _ nunca _ le sucedía.

_ Por favor Kyle, ya déjalo ir... _

Rogó internamente, sin embargo, en Kyle no se veía el menor atisbo de que iba a soltarlo en un largo rato. ¡Ya güeeey!

La cabeza de Marco se volvió un caos por segunda vez en el día y su cerebro no daba señales de reaccionar pronto. Después sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y colorearse de carmín.

¡Esto estaba completamente mal! ¡Estaba perdiendo en su propio juego!

Kyle sonrió con galantería y algo se comprimió en la caja torácica del mexicano, sabía que no era su corazón, sino ya se estaría ahogando entre celosías y sangre.

Necesitaba reaccionar ya o de lo contrario Kyle lo terminaría matando de algo, no sabía de qué, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—… Esteee, y-yo estaba desmenuzando pollo… digo, rosas, sí. Ya déjame trabajar, no mames Kyle. Nomás me distraes, pinche flojo. —Se excusó echándole la culpa, escurriéndose de su agarre como un gato de los brazos de una persona non grata.

Como si no hubiera empezado él, pero bueno. El músico regresó a su estación, con la cara caliente, el corazón acelerado y completamente desorientado.

Sólo había una cosa que decir al respecto.

_ Pinche Kyle. _

El Rivera mayor tomó otra flor y comenzó a desmenuzarla buscando evitar, a cualquier costo, cruzar miradas con el cocinero.

Y Kyle por su parte, sonrió triunfante. Le había ganado esta ronda al mexicano.

Ahora, a preocuparse de la cena de ésta noche.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos AxureéRheeid e Infinite_Silence.
> 
> Esperamos que te gustara el capítulo de hoy. :D
> 
> Infinite: Salió rápido porque este ya estaba avanzado hasta la mitad desde que se subió “Loto”. Así que se subió pronto. (?)
> 
> Axureé: Además porque, AL INICIO, iba en conjunto con loto, pero se nos alargó y lo dividimos en dos partes... porqueeramucho.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Espinas

Que los hermanos Rivera estuvieran presentes para la cena no pudo ser mejor decisión.

Al haber ambos traído sus trajes de mariachi (negros y a juego) y sus guitarras, eso significaba que la cosa se podía amenizar con auténtica música y comida latinas, para que Honey no echara de menos sus raíces. Tadashi estaba más que encantado cuando Marco se ofreció junto con Miguel para ambientar la cosa.

Miguel intentó sacarle información a su hermano, pues él raramente se ofrecía a hacer cosas “de a gratis” por gente que no conocía a menos que le insistieran mucho, y el futuro cumpleaños de Tadashi DEFINITIVAMENTE no era una de esas ocasiones especiales... pero Marco sólo se limitó a decirle que era para una buena causa.

_ Sospechoso _ .

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso tuvo que ser cuando, acomodándose el lazo de su cuello frente al espejo, vio a Hiro entrar refunfuñando con una corbata en mano.

Bueno, al menos se había peinado con una cola de caballo y se había fajado la camisa dentro de los pantalones, eso era un avance.

—¡¿Por qué seguimos usando corbatas, Miguel?! ¡¿Por qué la humanidad insiste en conservar costumbres anticuadas?! —Rezongó, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Miguel lo miró y una risita se le escapó. Ah, menos mal que Hiro estaba teniendo un día bueno y con salud. Ya extrañaba sus berrinches.

—...Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda sin tener que estar de teatrero, ¿verdad?

Su mejor amigo sólo le contestó con un gruñido, a lo cual Miguel rodó los ojos y se apuró a ir a su lado para terminar de arreglarle la camisa y anudarle la prenda. No era para menos, los amigos de Tadashi ya habían llegado y se estaban acomodando en las mesas, así que la cosa era… algo así como  _ urgente _ .

—¿Quién organiza una cena de gala para su cumpleaños? ¿No pudo pedir pizza y una película o algo así? —Se quejó Hiro mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que Miguel pudiera abrocharle los botones de la camisa hasta el cuello.

—Cuando sea  _ tu _ cumpleaños, entonces vas a poder hacer la fiesta que tú quieras, Hiro, pero ésta es la fiesta de Tadashi. —Se rió Miguel, tomando la corbata de seda azul índigo entre sus manos tan pronto hubo finalizado.

—¡Pero su cumpleaños de verdad es hasta dentro de unos días! ¿Qué necesidad había de adelantarlo? —Siguió Hiro, dejando que Miguel le ayudara a anudar ese instrumento de tortura victoriana en el cuello.  _ Malditas galas. _

—En el fondo estás feliz de que esté celebrando, ¿no es verdad? —Aseguró el moreno, finalizando el nudo y acomodándolo para que se viera prolijo. —De otro modo no te habrías puesto tan elegante… porque no estás usando corbata de clips que digamos.

Hiro masculló algo ininteligible, apartando la mirada. Miguel retrocedió un paso para verlo y completar el cuadro en su cabeza. 

Ésto era, por mucho, lo más elegante que había visto a Hiro en su vida. Diecisiete años de desarrollo corporal enfundados en un traje de gala negro que le ceñía la figura, con un chaleco de terciopelo azul sobre la camisa blanca, junto con la chaqueta negra a juego. Incluso había hecho el esfuerzo de dominar su rebelde melena, sus cabellos estaban echados hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta de caballo victoriana. Su flequillo rebelde no fue lo bastante largo para quedar atrapado en dicha coleta, por lo cual caía decorando su frente tan desastroso como siempre, pero casi lo prefería de ese modo, pues así podía ver que de verdad se trataba de Hiro y no de alguien atractivo que intentaba hacerse pasar por él.

Miguel sintió que su estómago y su corazón daban un vuelco lo bastante violento como para cambiarse de lugares momentáneamente dentro de su cuerpo, y lo tomó como una señal positiva de que Hiro se veía bien por una vez en la vida.

Apenas se estaba adaptando al concepto de belleza masculina, y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la compañía de Hiro para fijarse, pero ahora lo acababa de ver bajo una nueva luz: su amigo era atractivo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción adornó sus labios.

—...Entonces... ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Hiro con cierta timidez, tomándose el brazo y sin atreverse a ver al mexicano a la cara. No estaba acostumbrado a ir por la vida de gala.

Su timidez provocó un segundo vuelco en el corazón de Miguel, y que se le escapara una segunda sonrisa más boba que la anterior que no llegó a registrar.

—Te ves… —Inició, antes de frenarse en seco.

No podía ser sincero, o no del todo, con los halagos. No podía decirle que se veía bien o atractivo, guapo, o símiles sin arriesgarse a que el genio empezara a escupir sakuras. No recordaba la última vez que había sido completamente sincero con Hiro, pero ahora que estaba teniendo un día bueno y su tratamiento parecía estar funcionando no iba a tirar todo por la borda por un tonto cumplido…

No le gustaba mentir ni esconder las cosas, pero en tiempos del hanahaki, una mentira en el momento adecuado podía salvarle la vida a alguien.

—… ¿Me veo…? —Hiro lo animó a seguir con la mirada.

Miguel se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando un rato. Luego los chasqueó y lo miró apuntándole con el índice.

—¡Te ves como una persona que sí se baña a diario! ¡Sí, eso es!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Recibió un justo almohadazo en toda la cara que le hizo soltar una carcajada. Tomó el almohadón entre sus manos, se lo aventó a Hiro (cosa inútil porque el genio lo atrapó en el aire y lo dejó sobre la cama, no iba a arriesgarse a joderse el peinado que le había tomado tanto hacer) y Miguel continuó arreglándose, fajándose la camisa, terminando el moño, buscando su chaqueta con motivos dorados mientras su amigo se sentaba con desfachatez en la silla del escritorio mirando su celular.

—Hiro, no me tienes que esperar, podrías bajar a saludar.

—Te espero.

A Hiro no le gustaba ir solo a donde había mucha gente. Además…

_ Además... _

Hiro levantó la mirada y lo recorrió con la misma discretamente, fingiendo estar atento al celular. Quedarse abierto de boca era tonto, de mala educación, y delator, pero no pasaba nada  _ mientras Miguel no se diera cuenta _ . Su mejor amigo tenía sólo quince años, pero el traje ya se le pegaba al cuerpo, que empezaba a marcarse en los lugares donde su complexión no haría más que seguir asentándose conforme los años pasaran. El negro resaltaba muy bien sus facciones morenas, y el moño le daba la apariencia de un muñeco antiguo de esos que se tienen de colección en una vitrina. El dorado del traje resplandecía bajo la luz del cuarto iluminado, arrancándole destellos como si fuera un ángel frente al espejo.

Prácticamente habían crecido juntos, pero era la primera vez que le veía en traje de mariachi. Se veía tan condenadamente bien que debía ser ilegal, y su enamoramiento no ayudaba. Tragó saliva, dirigiendo sus largas pestañas al móvil antes que cometer la falta de respeto de mirarle el trasero, pero maldita sea, le diría que sí a  _ cualquier cosa _ que le pidiera con ese traje puesto.

Las flores que crecían en su garganta habían, POR FIN, comenzado a menguar gracias a los constantes cuidados de Miguel y los bombazos de medicamentos con que las había atacado. Y ahora que empezaba a respirar un poco más, ni se le antojaba tener una recaída que le obligara a regresar a las bombas de píldoras, ni quería arruinar el cumpleaños de Tadashi. Así que tendría que mantener su distancia si no quería empezar a escupir sakuras durante la cena.

El sombrero de mariachi fue el último en tomar su respectivo lugar en la cabeza de Miguel, quien tomó un segundo vistazo en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—Creo que ya estoy bien. —Miguel se dirigió a Hiro, quien estaba semi-enroscado en su asiento. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a que Miguel, en su forma más atractiva, le hablara así. Se pateó mentalmente.

—Mejor que ayer. —Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Creo que las flores están cediendo por fin. Te dije que sabía lo que hacía.

Miguel le dedicó una mirada preocupada y suspiró.

—Eso me alegra, pero… no me gusta cuando haces cosas así de peligrosas, Hiro. ¿Qué tal si ésta vez fue suerte? ¿No sería mejor operarte?

—Miguel…  _ sabes bien  _ que ahora no es el mejor momento para que considere esa opción.

Hiro sintió un peso de culpa en el estómago. Miguel era quien mejor le conocía, lo había hecho por años, y nadie era mejor que él para ayudarle a superar ésto. El mexicano había estado sacrificando mucho de su tiempo libre para ayudarle a recobrar la salud, y ahora que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos... la solución era guardar aún más su distancia y ser más frío con quien tanto tiempo le había dedicado…

No era justo para Miguel.

Pero tampoco podía operarse. No  _ aún _ .

—Ya sé, ya sé… —Miguel se llevó una mano a la cara. —Tadashi no aguantaría y no quieres dejarle solo por estar internado antes de que seas mayor de edad…

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

—...Pero si vuelve a suceder, ¿me prometes que al menos lo considerarás? —El moreno lo miró con preocupación. —Son… dosis muy fuertes, Hiro. No quiero que te pase nada...

—...Podría. Pero, es decir… una vez que te empiezas a operar, realmente no hay marcha atrás, ¿Sabes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hiro se quedó callado y se mordió el labio. El problema era que Miguel no sabía, en realidad,  _ cuántas  _ veces había estado enamorado de él ya.

Una sola vez, hace años, le mencionó que tenía un pequeño  _ “crush _ ”. Y por más que el menor le pidió que le dijera el nombre o algo, Hiro jamás cedió. Pero fuera de esa ocasión y de ésta, Miguel no sabía nada más. Era normal que pensara que con una operación se arreglaría todo… pero el hanahaki no funcionaba así.

A pesar de que había sido imposible aislar la enfermedad, desde hace algunos meses la opción de las operaciones se volvió real: consistía en remover de raíz las flores invasoras de tus pulmones, y ya.

Era una operación sencilla y rápida, pero que pedía algunos días de reposo como recuperación en un hospital, ya que a pesar de su simpleza seguía siendo necesario abrirte por la mitad y volverte a coser. A pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente parecía ser una solución eficaz: una vez que te operabas, los sentimientos podían irse de modo temporal, algo cómodo para muchas personas, razón por la cual las operaciones se habían vuelto más y más populares con el paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo, seguían siendo una solución  _ temporal _ , ya que un paciente podía volverse a enamorar después de algún tiempo. Era muy fácil volverte a infectar de flores, y mientras más operaciones se practicaran, más era el daño progresivo que se formaba en el delicado tejido de los pulmones, peores eran las cicatrices de sutura, y más difícil era que volviera a ser como eras antes. No era lo mismo una intervención quirúrgica a cinco, por rápidas y sencillas que fueran.

Y estaba muy seguro de que el ya había rebasado ese número hace tiempo...

_ “Una vez que te empiezas a operar, no hay marcha atrás.” _

_ “¿A qué te refieres?” _

Miguel no lo sabía, pero Hiro ya había pasado suficiente tiempo cayendo por él como para entender que iba a seguir sucediendo una y otra vez. Si empezara a operarse ahora, dentro de muy poco su sistema respiratorio colapsaría. 

—...No, nada. Tienes razón, lo consideraré. —Mintió Hiro, luego guardó el celular y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Miguel lo miró con un destello de esperanza y Hiro supo que no iba a poder decirle que no. —¡Promételo! ¡Soy capaz de arrastrarte al hospital yo mismo si te pones peor, Hiro!

Hiro sonrió.

—Te lo prometo. Por ahora bajemos… Eh, Miguel, quizá quieras quitarte el sombrero de la cabeza al bajar. No cabes por las escaleras con eso puesto.

Miguel se volvió a reír y le hizo caso, quitándoselo para luego acompañar a su amigo al piso de abajo.

El sonido de la bulla general los recibió, y Hiro sintió que su espíritu volvía a alegrarse al ver presentes a Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, enfundados en su traje de gala. Incluso Karmi había venido, y aunque a veces ella podía ser un tanto cruel, le agradecía que estuviera ayudando a su hermano y a Honey con la investigación de las flores.

Las mesas se habían juntado en un intento de formar una más grande donde todos pudieran comer. Por el rabillo del ojo, espió a Kyle en la cocina, dando los toques finales con especias a los platillos que iban a comer, mientras Tadashi le ayudaba. Marco, enfundado en un traje de mariachi negro similar al de Miguel, estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, afinando una guitarra blanca que reconoció como propiedad de Miguel. Fred intentaba acariciar a Mochi, quien se había escondido bajo una mesa, mientras Wasabi insistía que lo dejara en paz y Gogo sugería sobornarlo con jamón. Karmi y Honey Lemon se encontraban charlando un poco más aparte, y a juzgar por lo poco que Hiro pudo escuchar en medio de todo el bullicio, parecían discutir los últimos avances que hicieron en la investigación de las flores, desde un punto de vista bioquímico. Baymax iba de un lado a otro ofreciendo canapés y moviéndose con cuidado entre las mesas.

Y por supuesto: nada de flores decorando.

Era lo más feliz que había visto a Tadashi en dos años.

Se mentalizó para no escupir sakuras ésta noche: hoy iba a hacerlo lo mejor que podía, por Tadashi. Pudo haberle fallado tratando de ayudar en la investigación de una cura, pero hoy no. Hoy iba a ser su día especial. Por instinto, se ajustó la corbata, aunque en realidad más bien estaba enchuecando el arduo trabajo de Miguel. Por ésto, se ganó un codazo de su amigo.

—¡Hiro, acabo de ayudarte con la corbata! —Lo regañó Miguel, procediendo entonces entre refunfuños a ajustar el nudo de nuevo. —¡No lo toques!

—¡Perdón, son los nervios! —Se justificó él.

—¡Hiro, Miguel! —Los llamó Tadashi, haciéndolos voltear.

Estaba enfundado en un traje de gala, probablemente un tuxedo rentado, blanco. Resplandecía bajo las luces como un arcángel protector que fuera a mostrar sus alas en cualquier momento.

Hiro sonrió fraternalmente al ver a su hermano y extendió una mano para tratar de despeinarlo y arruinar su imagen formal, cosa que Tadashi no se dejó hacer. Miguel, por su parte, lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que estaba latiendo, ojos brillantes y boca entreabierta. Las mejillas le ardían, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva y mirar al suelo.

_ Se veía tan condenadamante atractivo que no era justo. _

—¡Hey, Tadashi! —Sonrió Hiro. —Aún no es tu cumpleaños, pero felicidades. ¿Por qué la celebración tan de pronto?

Pero ni Miguel ni Hiro supieron ya qué iban a contestarles porque Marco se les acercó, cargando la guitarra blanca con él.

—¡Hasta que se dignan a aparecer! —Bromeó, para después extenderle a su hermano la guitarra. —Hiro, te lo voy a robar un momento. Y tú Miguel, apúrate, no pienso cantar a capella como un tonto.

—¿Van a tocar? —Preguntó Hiro, luego miró a Tadashi.

—Marco me hizo el favor de ambientar en vivo. —Se encogió de hombros Tadashi.

—Y Miguel me va a hacer el favor de no dejarme morir solo, así que muévelas, zopenco. —Bromeó el mayor, arrastrando a su hermano del brazo.

—¡Ya voy, Marco, cómo friegas! —Respondió el menor, dirigiendo una mirada a Hiro y a Tadashi. —Ya me voy, Hiro. ¡Que te diviertas! ¡Y… y…! —Tragó saliva, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. —¡Y… feliz cumpleaños, Tadashi!

Se va a morir antes de tiempo si Tadashi sigue así, lo jura. Su corazoncito mexicano no aguantaba tanto.

Hiro y Tadashi se despidieron de los Rivera sin sospechar nada para luego irse en pos de sus amigos de la Universidad para saludarlos y charlar con ellos, olvidando la pregunta que el Hamada menor había hecho hace un momento. Un momento después escucharon la voz de los hermanos mexicanos que se ocupaban de ambientar con música de mariachi de fondo, con Miguel en la guitarra y cantando a coro con su hermano.

—¡Tadashi! —Pareció gritar la rubia al escucharlos cantando, mientras sacudía a su novio del brazo con singular alegría y una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. —¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi!

El susodicho se rió mientras ella recordaba cómo funcionaban las palabras.

Hiro soltó una sonrisita y siguió a lo suyo. El ambiente era bastante agradable, pero sólo una cosa le llamó la atención al acercarse a las mesas…

El hecho de que toda la cristalería pareciera orientada a la química. Los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos y hasta los adornos que sostenían las velas no eran los que se encontraban en el café de modo habitual, si no que eran piezas nuevas de química que tomaban su lugar de un modo bastante hipster para el gusto de Hiro. Los vasos eran vasos de precipitado y matraces, las velas eran lámparas de alcohol, la cubertería era de acero y Kyle parecía estar acomodando los condimentos varios en instrumentos similares, y usando pipetas para mezclar las bebidas.

Curiosa decoración, sin duda. Rodó los ojos y lo atribuyó al sentimentalismo y cursilería de su hermano.

Entre plática y plática, la hora de cenar llegó. Kyle se estaba tronando los dedos de ansiedad, mientras que Marco simplemente le indicaba con la mirada que se calmara. El exigente chef había decidido lucirse, animado por las palabras de Marco de que “se podía traer felicidad a la casa” con una celebración, y vaya si la necesitaban. Si él podía auxiliar con la comida, se daba por bien servido.

No necesitó más motivación para afanarse en el platillo con toda la perfección y exigencia que pudo poner.

Había elegido perdices como pedía la receta al inicio, y no la adaptación con codornices que se describía en el libro. Había experimentado a dorarles la piel con una técnica similar a la que sus raíces chinas usaban para los patos en celebraciones finas, quedando crujientes, de un tono dorado bastante atractivo. Marco en su momento le había preguntado sobre su proceso, pero Kyle lo mantuvo como su secreto de cocina.

La carne se había bañado en su propio jugo y en el de las especias misteriosas que había utilizado, complementando una mezcla de sabores cárnicos, el jugo de la grasa bien cocida, el adictivo y sabroso sabor de la carne dorada, jugosa, suave hasta deshacerse en sus propios huesos, huesos que se bañaban de sabor a ahumado y que uno se quedaba chupando no sin cierta gula. Al servirse aún calientes y atadas en una graciosa pose por las patas (que le valió una broma de Marco relativa al bondage en su momento) parecían lucirse a su modo en su plato. Perfecto para alguien que intenta disfrutar y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que le aqueja.

Y finalmente, la salsa de rosas coronando todo aquello. Sin el más mínimo pétalo a la vista para no traer malos recuerdos, se lucía ella sola: cremosa, aromática sin llegar al empalagoso aroma del perfume, y delicada, con varias notas que la lengua escalaba al entrar en contacto con ella. Su fineza era un buen contraste complementario con la sinfonía que armaba con la carne, un buen modo de endulzar la atmósfera agridulce que les rodeaba, sólo por un día.

Kyle se permitió sentir cierto orgullo y darse una imaginaria palmadita en la espalda al ver a los comensales (varios de los cuales habían hecho de sus ayudantes de cocina en algún punto) prácticamente chupándose los dedos, como si de pronto comprendieran por qué le habían hecho a él sous chef del Lucky cat. Inclusive el menor de los mexicanos, quien más miedo le tenía, parecía lanzarle miradas de sorpresa entre cada bocado que daba, mientras Hiro parloteaba al respecto. Los ojos afelinados de Marco le dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice, Honey Lemon se retorcía en su asiento de gusto, y Tadashi tenía una sonrisa en los labios como no había visto en un buen tiempo.

Había triunfado.

Un plato. No necesitaba más que un plato, una oportunidad, para ayudar a todos a hacer el mundo desaparecer por un momento.

—Bueno, chinito, me sorprendiste. —Le susurró Marco, casi al oído. En un momento en que la charla parecía ir repuntando. —Tienes el toque de Babette en los dedos _. _

—No tengo idea de quién es Babette.

Marco se rió. Abrió la boca… y la volvió a cerrar. Extrañamente, no siguió insistiendo, por lo que regresó a comer en paz, simplemente charlando con Kyle de modo normal. Miguel notó esto, y se le hizo rarísimo. Marco era un pícaro de lo peor, no se lo imaginaba frenando y tirando por la borda una oportunidad de oro para “trollear” a otros, pero… lo acababa de hacer. 

—Oye… ¿Es mi imaginación o Marco coquetea menos?. —Le susurró a Hiro en el oído. 

Hiro no respondió nada, en su lugar aflojándose un poco la corbata y desabrochándose uno de los botones superiores de la camiseta.

El platillo estaba...  _ muy _ bueno, pero... le daba un calor  _ indescriptible _ , uno que no había sentido antes. Suponía que era por todas las fragancias y especias exóticas que Kyle había introducido.

El susurro de Miguel en su oído  _ no ayudaba _ .

—¡Hiro! ¿Otra vez? —Protestó Miguel, elevando sus manos para anudarle el nudo de la corbata, arrancándole un escalofrío sin querer

—Miguel, espera.

—Hiro, no.

Hiro le tomó la mano para evitar el contacto de su piel morena desnuda,  _ porque quemaba,  _ y negó.

—No. _ Tengo calor _ . —Respondió su amigo.

Miguel sintió por tercera vez a su corazón dar un vuelco cuando el menor de los Hamada le dirigió una mirada de reojo, discreta, como diciéndole algo que su cerebro prefirió bloquear junto con la imagen de sus manos pálidas desabrochándose la elegante camisa y la corbata de seda suave que hace apenas unas horas había tenido en sus manos, anudándola.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, Hiro tenía razón. El plato también le daba calor a él y mejor se alejaba. Quitó las manos como rayo y se quedó sentado en su lugar. Como ya había terminado de comer no había nada interesante que ver en su plato, por lo cual optó por mirar la carne blanca de las perdices en el plato de Hiro, tratando de no pensar en el modo en que su diastema se había marcado en la misma.

_ A huevo que es culpa de Kyle, seguro _ . No chingues, no vuelve a comer nada que el dragón de las cacerolas prepare.

Fue un apretón en el brazo de parte de su hermano lo que le ayudó a salir de su estupor. Por distraído, falló en darse cuenta de la señal discreta que Tadashi le había lanzado a su hermano mayor.

—Miguel, vente, tenemos que cantar algo. —Le dijo mientras se levantaba discretamente y tomaba ambos sombreros. De un vistazo, Miguel comprobó que su hermano también ya había limpiado su plato. No parecía que le hubiera afectado.

—¿Ahorita? —Se quejó como un niño.

—Sí,  _ ahorita _ . Tráete tu guitarra y no rezongues.

Miguel tomó su guitarra y se colocó en una esquina donde Marco le indicó. Aguardando.

En ese momento, Tadashi llamó la atención de los presentes al hacer sonar suavemente una pipeta contra un tubo de ensayo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, listo para dar un anuncio.

—Chicos… —Inició, conteniendo su sonrisa tímida a duras penas. —Quería hacer ésta cena como un modo de agradecerles por estar siempre ahí para mí, aún cuando los tiempos han sido algo difíciles.

—¡Ay, Tadashi, viejo! ¡Puedes contar con nosotros, no te preocupes! —Chilló Fred, pues apenas había iniciado el discurso y ya se estaba emocionando.

Miguel sonrió soñadoramente desde su esquina. Marco miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kyle, quien sólo ponía atención a Tadashi. Hiro miraba a su hermano con curiosidad, Gogo con sospecha, Wasabi con una sonrisa, Honey y Fred con similar alegría, y Karmi con escepticismo.  

—Muchas gracias, Fred. —Sonrió Tadashi. —Y… por eso mismo quería compartir con ustedes también un momento muy especial para mí.

Tadashi miró a Marco, quien asintió y le dió un codazo a Miguel. No sin cierta extrañeza, el moreno empezó a tocar mientras él cantaba.

Honey Lemon dejó salir un grito de mariachi que Marco le contestó con la misma alegría. Mientras tanto, y como aprovechando la distracción creada, Tadashi presionó un botoncito en un control que guardó en su bolsillo. Ante ésto, mini-max se activó y salió de la cocina, y ya activo, puso en marcha su programación y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban los distraídos ocupantes.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

Marco siguió vigilando a Kyle, preocupado por su bienestar general ante la bomba que iba a caer.

Miguel simplemente se dedicó a perderse en la melodía, con los ojos mirando discretamente a Tadashi, imaginándose que a lo mejor le cantaba un día a él.

Hiro se perdió en lo concentrado e inspirado que se veía Miguel tocando la guitarra.

Honey se perdió en la misma música.

—Honey Lemon. —Inició Tadashi.

Todos empezaron a alternar miradas entre él y la rubia. Todos menos Marco, que alternaba entre ellos dos y Kyle. Honey pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Oh! Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con su característica energía.

—… Tú has estado ahí conmigo más que nadie. Me has ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y menos quería admitirlo. Has aguantado mucho, me has seguido el paso y… bueno. No sé qué haría sin ti. No sé dónde estaría hoy sin ti.

Miguel empezó a sentir un peso en el estómago, mientras que Hiro empezó a abrir mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de a dónde iba todo ésto y el por qué de la decoración.

El robotcito subió la mesa, llamando la atención de todo mundo, que le miró con ojos curiosos. Mini-max, indiferente, simplemente se dedicó a escanearlos uno a uno, hasta encontrar una coincidencia en el rostro de Honey.

—Hubo tiempos muy dulces, y te agradezco por ello. Y ahora que fueron… más duros, ya no sé cómo agradecerte que te quedaras. Por lo cual pensé que quizás… quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

—Tadashi… —Susurró ella.

El mayor tragó saliva visiblemente, antes de colocar una cajita en la mesa.

_ Una cajita de terciopelo azul. _

Mini-max, al detectarla, se dirigió a ella, la tomó en sus bracitos y, regresando a Honey, la abrió.

Un precioso anillo resplandecía frente a ella, y la rubia abrió mucho los ojos junto con el resto de sus sorprendidas amistades.

_ Inclusive Marco. _

Así que… para eso era Mini-max…  _ por eso abría tantas cajitas… _

No era un abre latas. Era una propuesta de matrimonio cuidadosamente programada.

Sus ojos regresaron a Kyle rápidamente, pero fue en vano: el cocinero parecía tan sorprendido como él ante la revelación del robotcito.

—Honey Lemon…

Miguel sintió que el peso en el estómago abría un agujero a sus pies, y se le fueron unas notas que afortunadamente nadie notó gracias a la canción y la bella voz afinada de su hermano.

Recordó el momento, meses atrás, en que Tadashi le dijo que se había estancado con el proyecto del robotcito por falta de tiempo. Y él, al notar su extraña tristeza, y completamente perdido en sus ojos castaños, se ofreció a donar parte del tiempo de sus investigaciones para que pudiera completarlo…

Mini-Max había sido completado gracias a su sacrificio.

Si no hubiera donado su tiempo,  _ ésto no estaría pasando. _

Estuvo ante él todo éste tiempo… él había cavado su propia tumba. No podía haber dolor más grande, ironía más cruel, que ésta.

_ —¿Te casarías conmigo? _

Esas simples y dulces palabras, bastaron para que el Rivera menor sintiera que algo más fino que la cristalería ornamental de la mesa se rompía, y lo hacía dentro de él.

Estaba claro que era su corazón el que se hacía añicos, y a la par, el cosquilleo en sus pulmones se hizo más fuerte, al punto que apretó la mandíbula para evitar que los cempasúchiles cayeran, mientras se forzaba a no llorar. Sentía como si le estuvieran golpeando por todo el cuerpo, como si los cempasúchiles se lo comieran de adentro hacia afuera, burlándose de él. Sus rodillas temblaban, en cualquier momento cederían y caería al suelo debilitado por un disparo de desamor.

Marco no notó nada raro en su hermano. Estaba mirando a otro lado.

Honey tenía lágrimas en los ojos, todos la miraban expectante.

Hiro sintió esperanza. Esperanza, porque su familia antes rota, estaba al parecer empezando a componerse.

_ Ahora entendía la elección del decorado _ . La elección de  _ la canción _ . Ni siquiera recordó a su mejor amigo en el momento de felicidad...

—¡Sí, Tadashi, acepto!

El vitoreo que hubo en la sala ahogó la voz cantarina de Marco en un mar de alegría y el pequeño sollozo que escapó de los labios de Miguel. Las pocas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas fácilmente pasaron por lágrimas de felicidad en medio de la felicidad de todos.

Fred vitoreó, Gogo aplaudió, Wasabi lloraba a lágrima viva mientras usaba una servilleta para cuidadosamente evitar hacer un desastre con su llanto, Karmi se emocionaba. Tadashi, conteniendo las lágrimas y con la sonrisa más hermosa que Miguel jamás vio en su rostro, se acercó a tomar el anillo de la caja que se mantenía abierta en los brazos de mini-max para colocarlo en el dedo anular de una conmovida Honey Lemon que también lloraba…

Marco notó que Kyle aplaudía y sonreía levemente, pero a la distancia no supo si era genuino o falso. Él mismo aplaudió, pero aún concentrado en su rostro.

Miguel miró, con una sonrisa fingida que dolía más que las raíces de cempasúchil clavadas en sus pulmones, cómo su primer amor se comprometía con alguien más. No podía odiarlo… pero tampoco felicitarlo.

Se sentía un tonto. Un tonto que se merecía éste sufrimiento.

Podía sentir como sus cempasúchiles querían sobrepasar su pleura… queriendo llegar hasta su piel.

No pudo más. Tomó su guitarra y se la dejó a Marco con un gesto brusco.

—¡Ten!

Marco pareció recordar que su hermano seguía ahí, dejando de mirar a Kyle por un momento para verlo, con todo y guitarra en manos. Pero Miguel ya se estaba alejando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Baño! —Justificó Miguel mientras corría de ahí, ya sintiendo las flores en su garganta.

Marco alzó una ceja, pero rió divertido. Uno aquí preocupado por el chino, y su hermano ya queriendo que la canción se acabara para poder mear a gusto. Quisiera tener sus preocupaciones leves.

—¡Que todo salga bien! —Alcanzó a bromear antes de que Miguel desapareciera, para acercarse al festejo junto con el resto de las personas. Específicamente, buscaba a Kyle con la mirada.

Esperaba que estuviera bien...

Miguel corrió con la boca atiborrada de pétalos, dejando algunos en su trayecto al cuarto de baño. Tuvo que colocar sus manos encima de su boca para evitar que los pétalos salieran ya que era una cantidad increíble.

Tantos que ni siquiera podía respirar.

Logró llegar al baño y azotó la puerta, comenzando a vomitar los cempasúchiles más pequeños, una vez hubo expulsado éstos se notó más la presencia de sangre, llegando incluso a teñir de un color palo de rosa el agua del váter, mezclado con restos de saliva espesa como clara de huevo.

Era todo un espectáculo, uno muy grotesco para ser sinceros.

Miguel sujetó con fuerza su estómago intentando apaciguar el dolor que le causaban las contracciones provocadas por las fuertes arcadas, frunció el ceño y siguió vomitando cempasúchiles mezclados con sangre y lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus ojos.

Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sudar en frío.

Esa noche, aún sin quererlo, se había vuelto en la peor que pudo tener desde que vino a San Fransokyo.

Una vez recuperado mínimamente caminó en cuclillas hasta el picaporte y poder colocarle el seguro a la puerta del baño, no le gustaría que alguien entrara y lo viera en ese deplorable estado.

Se sentó en el suelo con la mirada gacha y lágrimas bajando por sus regordetes pómulos, era oficial que Miguel Rivera, estaba completamente destrozado. Y no había nada que pudiera reclamar, sabía perfectamente que su primer amor ya tenía una pareja y eran felices el uno con el otro…

_ Lo sabía _ .

Pero su corazón siguió aferrándose a un amor imposible del que comenzó a temer…

Abrazó sus piernas en busca de un poco de consuelo, estaba solo en esto y así lo prefería, aunque no negaría que alguien lo abrazara, ya sea Hiro o Marco, y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien.

Aunque fuera mentira…

Miguel se perdió nuevamente recordando las orbes castañas de Tadashi mirar con ternura a Honey Lemon, mientras colocaba el anillo con un bello loto en su dedo anular; se perdió en su sonrisa y en el dulce sonrojo que adornó sus pálidas mejillas.

Se ahogó en su tono de voz, tan calmo y a la vez emocionado. Añorando un nuevo comienzo junto con la rubia.

¿Por qué se torturaba tanto viendo a Tadashi feliz?

¿Por qué se sentía como un abismo?

No tardó mucho en sentir una punzada aguda y dolorosa en su pecho, la radiante sonrisa de Honey junto con lágrimas de felicidad fueron el detonante de ésto.

Miguel no quería odiar a la rubia, Miguel no podía odiar a Honey.

Ella era dulce, optimista, hermosa… El radiante rayo de sol de Tadashi… Ugh, pero los celos le nublaban un poco el juicio. Aún así, su corazón de oro le reprochaba ese hecho, Honey no merecía su desprecio. El que metió la pata fue él.

Cuando estaba nervioso y la voz no le salía, un grito servía para aflojarlo. Y ahora acababa de descubrir que la agonía era cuando tenías muchas ganas de gritar, mas nada de voz para hacerlo.

Tuvo que sorber por la nariz para calmar su llanto y pasar su manga sobre sus ojos para secar las lágrimas, debía volver a la celebración aunque le doliera. Se lavaría el rostro y sonreiría con alegría, porque el nuevo compromiso de Honey y Tadashi era el suficiente motivo para estarlo.

Se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo, un dolor agudo entre sus costillas lo hizo doblarse nuevamente, cayendo de rodillas y llevó una de sus manos a la zona afectada, notando en la misma un abultamiento. 

Desorientado y confundido desató con manos temblorosas su traje de mariachi, quitando la chaqueta y después el chaleco. Miguel se alarmó terriblemente cuando al llegar a la camisa vió una mancha de sangre extenderse poco a poco por la blanca tela de la misma.

Negó en su mente, quería cerrar los ojos, pensar que era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla de la que despertaría en su cama, todo sudado y con Mochi al lado. Pero el terrible dolor que sentía le decía que por mucho que lo negara, era la triste y cruel realidad.

Se sujetó del lavabo para poder cargar con el peso de su propio cuerpo, quedando frente al espejo y rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa, mostrando enteramente su moreno torso; el cual admiró con absoluto terror.

Enormes manchas moradas abarcaban gran extensión de su tronco, algunas de ellas se mezclaban con tonalidades verdosas, algunas amarillentas y otras tenían pequeñas manchas diminutas de color rojo.

Casi como un hematoma…

Miguel tocó con sumo cuidado una que se encontraba en su pectoral derecho, inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de dolor alejando su mano de ésta. 

El vago recuerdo del bulto entre sus costillas regresó a él. Entonces, no fue un producto de su imaginación… Era real. Girándose un poco, se encontró con uno de los peores escenarios posibles…

Había un  _ pequeño _ brote de cempasúchitl, apenas un botón,  _ creciendo entre sus costillas. _

 

**_Me dijo_ **

**_“Por favor_ **

**_Dime si_ **

**_Tu jardín está creciendo.”_ **

 

El inocente botón se había rodeado de un espectáculo grotesco: grasa, suero corporal, sudor, y rastros de sangre se mezclaban en sus pétalos y le daban un muy mal olor, y una vista aún peor. Nacía entre sus huesos torácicos y, con la tenacidad de las flores que nacen en el concreto de la calle, había logrado romper la piel para salir al exterior, cubierto de sus fluidos como si fuera un insecto naciendo de un huevo. Sus pétalos aún cerrados se asemejaron en su mente a las patas de un parásito enroscado sobre sí mismo.

Tuvo que taparse la nariz del asco y contenerse de vomitar de nuevo, porque a juzgar por las arcadas que se le salían y el sabor de la cena que amenazaba por subir por su garganta, sospechó que esta vez no sacaría flores. Respiró, luego observó de nuevo y hasta con cierto asombro morboso como su misma sangre descendía lentamente hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Viscoso. Resbaloso. Ensuciando todo.

_ Debía limpiarse. _

Con un escalofrío, Miguel tomó un poco de papel higiénico y lo hizo bolita, después lo humedeció un poco y comenzó a remover la sangre, dando primero un respingo por el agua fría. Luego con escalofríos por el dolor de repasar la piel. Venciendo la repulsión y el dolor, se frotó con jabón en un esfuerzo conjunto de limpiar el desastre y enmascarillar el olor, apretando los labios para no gritar. Ese pequeño tacto le quemaba. Dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porqué estaba así, Baymax nunca mencionó algo parecido en la sintomatología del Hanahaki. ¿O sí? Intentó repasar en su mente, pero era un poco difícil concentrarse cuando estaba torturándose con agua y jabón una herida abierta.

Terminó. Ya no apestaba, al menos... y trató de calmarse, porque algo debía hacer para que esto no afectara su vida diaria.

Miguel tomó el tallo del cempasúchitl entre sus dedos índice y pulgar jalándolo en un inútil intento de arrancarlo.

¡Dolía como mil demonios!

La respiración se le agitó y comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba deshacerse del botón de la flor. Sin embargo, cada vez que jalaba sentía como sus músculos intercostales se contraían oponiendo resistencia a que la flor fuese arrancada de su tórax.

Ésto era definitivamente una emergencia. ¿Qué le había dicho Marco sobre la inmunidad…? No recordaba bien… ¿Había mencionado algo respecto a ésto? ¿Ésto se podía operar en un hospital? … Pero… ¿Tenía seguro de viajero, su familia se podía permitir una operación así en San Fransokyo? Tendrá que regresar a México y… n-no, no puede hacer eso. Aún no había una cura, y allá la atención médica era menos avanzada y controlada... Ugh… Ésto era el colmo,  _ tenía que desenamorarse de Tadashi  _ **_YA_ ** .

Un suave toque sobre la puerta lo asustó en sobre manera, agradeciendo haber colocado el cerrojo antes de que pudieran descubrirlo.

—¿Miguel?... —Había llamado Hiro con suavidad. —¿Te falta mucho? También necesito usar el baño…

—¡N-no! Ya salgo… 

Después se preocuparía por el brote de cempasúchil. Se vistió lo más rápido posible buscando ocultar la pequeña flor, quedando desarreglado y despeinado. Le jaló a la taza del baño y se lavó el rostro para deshinchar un poquito sus ojos y limpiar los rastros húmedos de su lamento.

Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Hiro, después huyó al cuarto evitando cualquier intento de comunicación que el genio haya intentado establecer, encerrándose en el cuarto e ignorando su leve llamado por su nombre.

Ahora mismo, no estaba para nadie.

Se hizo bolita sobre la cama, sintiendo que el miedo empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos.

_ Tenía  _ que desenamorarse de Tadashi.  _ Tenía que hacerlo _ . No es una cuestión de “es que al corazón no se le manda” y “uno no elige de quién enamorarse”, no. Esos pensamientos románticos tontos no eran para ésta época. ¡Qué idiota fue al creer que aún aplicaban en ésta situación! Porque ciertamente, ya no lo hacían, a menos que quisieras morir… Y Miguel no quería.

No temía a la muerte, pero aún no era hora de ir a ver a papá Héctor y mamá Coco. Si ahora muriera… su mamá y su papá se quedarían solos. Además, moriría lejos de casa, no podría verlos una última vez. Aún no era un músico famoso, ¿cómo iba a ir al mundo de los muertos y encarar a Héctor? ¿Con qué cara le iba a decir que había fallado por enamorarse de un casado? Peor, seguro ese lugar ya estaba lleno de víctimas del Hanahaki. ¿Qué tal si su tatarabuelo y su tatarabuela sólo estaban rezando para que ningún Rivera fuera víctima de esa nueva y extraña enfermedad?

 

**_“Si insistes_ **

**_Tú serás_ **

**_El siguiente en morir_ ** ”

 

No quiere morir.

_ No quiere morir. _

**No quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir, no quiere morir…**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_...Espera _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Miguel se detuvo en seco por un momento, alzando la vista al darse cuenta de una falla en su lógica que le hizo casi inmediatamente perder el miedo.

No  _ tiene  _ que morir…

...De  _ balde _ .

Podía ser fuerte…  _ tenía  _ que ser fuerte, todo mundo estaba siendo fuerte ahora con tal de contribuir a una causa.

Hiro se lo pudo esconder a Tadashi, y gracias a eso el mayor estaba sano.

Marco se lo pudo esconder a él, y gracias a eso Miguel pudo vivir libre de preocupaciones por un buen tiempo.

¡Eso era! Esa tenía que ser la respuesta. Hiro tuvo razón todo este tiempo, él se equivocó al tratar de convencerlo en decirle a alguien… esconderlo era lo mejor en estos momentos. Las mentiras blancas salvaban vidas, pero las verdades hacían sufrir a las personas… como estaban ahora mismo. Cuando lo escondes… nadie sale lastimado, ¿verdad? Cuando lo escondes, cuando no le dices a nadie… eso es lo que todo mundo hace, ¿cierto? Antes, cuando no sabían nada, todo mundo estaba bien, y en buena salud, ¿cierto?

Entonces… eso es lo que tiene que hacer.

Si lo esconde, como todo mundo hace, entonces se puede quedar en San Fransokyo y ayudar a la investigación. ¡No importa que se haya enamorado de alguien que ya tenía pareja, si lo puede remediar! Si lo esconde, como todo mundo hace, entonces Hiro se puede recuperar. ¡No importa que se haya enfermado por su culpa, si lo puede ayudar a curarse! Si lo esconde, como todo mundo hace, entonces Marco no se va a preocupar. ¡Y aún si muriera, eso sólo le dejaría a su hermano el camino libre hacia Hiro! ¿Verdad?

Si lo esconde… si lo esconde…

_ Entonces sería lo más útil que iba a poder hacer de su vida, aún si moría en el intento como un perro callejero. _

Lamentaba tanto haber sido tan ciego, si sólo iba a servir para complicar la vida de todos en medio de su inocencia… de verdad creyó, por un momento, que había una salida. De verdad lo creía.  _ ¡De verdad quería creerlo! _

Pero ahora que tenía las manos de la muerte tan cerca suyo y de su mejor amigo… ya no estaba tan seguro. 

Empezaba a dudar de su ingenuidad, y su inocencia se corrompía entre el aroma a sangre y a bilis que salía de su garganta cada vez que recordaba ese anillo.

_ Pero aún podía repararlo. _

Iba a esconderlo. Iba a esconderlo hasta  _ su último aliento _ , de ser necesario. Y entonces, aunque muriera sin ser un músico… al menos podría mirar a Héctor a la cara en la tierra de los muertos. Incluso se preguntó brevemente si su tatarabuelo le preguntaría el por qué había estado llegando tanta gente últimamente, escupiendo pétalos de tantas variedades diferentes.

Y con eso, la esperanza, la inocencia, y la ingenuidad que aún vivían en Miguel Rivera terminaron por marchitarse, mientras las luces de su poca cordura y sentido común se apagaban una a una, en algo que ya solo podía ser una lenta espiral hacia la oscuridad más absoluta.

Un perfecto espejo de lo que había ocurrido alguna vez, tiempo atrás, con Tadashi Hamada.

Pero en su caso, _ nadie iba a acudir en su auxilio.  _ Nadie, ni siquiera los afamados héroes de San Fransokyo de los que Hiro alguna vez le había hablado.

_ Iba a tener que hacerlo él solo, aunque se rompiera el corazón y el alma, intentándolo. _

Mientras tanto, y al otro lado de la habitación, Hiro se debatía sobre si debería tocar o no a la puerta. No iba a mentir, se había quedado preocupado al ver a Miguel correr, pero tampoco quería invadir su privacidad…

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho más, pues ésta se abrió por sí sola. Se sobresaltó al ver a Miguel al otro lado. Él sonreía, pero algo estaba mal con su sonrisa, y no entendía muy bien qué era. No lo reconocía. Se veía…

_ … Raro... _

—¿...Miguel?

—Oh. Hola, Hiro. —Intentó saludar. Era difícil, pues aún todo dolía como si se fuera a desfragmentar en cualquier momento: su mente, su corazón, y ahora su cuerpo.

—¿Estás... bien? —Preguntó el genio, con cierta inseguridad en la voz. —Saliste corriendo de repente. ¿Te hizo daño algo en la comida, o…?

—Oh. No, estoy bien, sólo… uh… quería ir al baño. —Volvió a sonreír buscando convencer al genio.

Aunque una diminuta voz le dijo que pidiera ayuda la ignoró bajo la mirada preocupada de Hiro.

No debía causarle más problemas.

—¿Y por qué corriste al cuarto? —Preguntó Hiro, intrigado.

—¡Ah, eso…! Lo siento, es que el platillo me dió…  _ mucho calor…  _ necesitaba refrescarme un poco y tu habitación… eh… tiene muchas ventanas.

Miguel dió un paso fuera del cuarto comenzando a rodear a Hiro, sin apartar en ningún momento sus orbes castañas de las chocolate del asiático.

—¡Bajaré para felicitar a Honey y Tadashi…! Ya regreso Hiro.

Miguel se encaminó hacia donde estaba la celebración, a paso digno y con otra mentalidad, una más tóxica que la inocente que tenía en un principio.

 

**_Sonrío_ **

**_Me asfixio_ **

**_Las flores me hacen llorar_ **

 

Hiro observó esto y no pudo evitar comparar las hermosas orbes caramelo que Miguel poseía días atrás con las de hace unos momentos.

_ Frías, tristes y vacías _ … Casi como las de Marco Rivera la primera vez que lo conoció…

Sabía cómo era Miguel desde hace bastante tiempo para saber que algo realmente malo le había ocurrido, ese cambio que creía que no se podía suscitar de la noche a la mañana, lo había manifestado en tan sólo un par de horas.

Éste no era el muchacho con quien tenía conversaciones graciosas y serías de madrugada. No era quien le trolleaba en los versus. No era el que prometió ayudar con la cura y se lanzó a sus brazos en el aeropuerto. No quien le convenció de salir a pasear mientras lo arrastraba con alegría por su cuarto. No el que le cantaba, le animaba, le imprimía memes, cuidaba de su salud, le sostenía la bandeja  para que vomitara sin quejarse y vigilaba su alimentación hasta verlo mejorarse.

_ No reconocía a Miguel… _

Pero un duro golpe de realidad lo hizo dudar de la nueva interrogante.

Él mismo no estaba  _ completamente _ bien como para poder llegar a decir que no reconocía al moreno. Su cerebro no funcionaba de la misma manera desde hace un par de meses, y lo sabía: alucinaba, no se enfocaba, tenía migrañas que lo noqueaban durante todo el día…

¿Le constaba que ésto era nuevo? ¿Lo podría jurar? Los últimos días habían sido un borrón de medicinas, vómitos, pétalos y jaquecas para él, dónde la figura de Miguel hacía de enfermero en los pocos momentos en que Hiro estaba más o menos sano para recordarlo.

_ ¿Realmente Hiro era el adecuado para juzgar la actitud de Miguel? _

¡Si hacía semanas que no se reconocía ni a sí mismo! La misma vitalidad que tenía se desvaneció poco a poco.  Ahora las ojeras amorataban sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo, lucía exhausto y había perdido peso debido a que las migrañas no lo dejaban comer nada sin sentir náuseas…

No podía poner su mano al fuego y jurar que ésto era de hoy. ¿Se veía raro hoy cuando ayudó con la corbata? No lo recordaba. ¿Y cuando tocaba música? Realmente no lo había visto, había prestado más atención a Tadashi.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las contras que tenía en su persona, algo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le dijo que no podía dejar pasar algo así y dejar a su mejor amigo a su suerte… Podría ser simple paranoia, pero no se iba a arriesgar.

Y con este pensamiento también vino otra interrogante.

¿Si le había ocurrido algo a su amigo, por qué se lo ocultaba?

Necesitaba descubrir qué era, pero necesitaría ayuda ya que Miguel solía ser lo bastante apasionado (o terco) y ser capaz de sellar sus labios. No quería dejarlo solo, pero se estaba agotando de opciones… por suerte, Hiro también era muy terco. Y por ello haría que alguien que conocía aún más a Miguel juzgara su actitud. Sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo hablar…

_ Marco Rivera. _

Aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de sólo pensar en ese nombre y esa sonrisa afelinada de lengua afilada, no tenía otra opción, la preocupación que tenía por su amigo era mayor a cualquier incomodidad que el Rivera de ojos ambarinos pudiera causarle.

Soltando un largo suspiro, bajó también a la planta baja para unirse nuevamente a la celebración y poder ubicar al calenturiento de Marco, para comentarle de manera discreta lo que sucedía con Miguel.

Marco Rivera había nacido con el don de sacar de quicio al mundo. Era abierto, carismático, irradiaba encanto y sudaba autoestima; y blandía la asertividad como una espada mientras tiraba besos y sonrisas al mundo. Siempre parecía tener la palabra precisa para que el mundo explotara en llamas, volviéndolo una auténtica pesadilla para que alguien más tímido y torpe en las expresiones verbales (como Hiro) le enfrentara. No parecía que el Rivera mayor se tomara  _ nada y a nadie _ en serio, como si todo a su alrededor fuera un juego o un gran teatro, algo que enfadaba muchísimo a Hiro.

Pero hacía ésto por Miguel.

Una vez en el Lucky Cat, el genio buscó con la mirada al objeto de sus pesadillas siendo nada complicado encontrarlo ya que se hallaba nuevamente con Kyle. Curiosamente, sólo se encontraban charlando. Cosa muy curiosa, porque Hiro hubiera JURADO que se lo iba a encontrar, como mínimo, intentando sentarse sobre el regazo del chef, pero le restó importancia y lo atribuyó al hecho de que había demasiada gente alrededor.

Dándose ánimos y pensando que quizás estuviera más tratable hoy, apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar hacía donde el mexicano mayor se encontraba.

Kyle observó cómo el genio se acercaba lentamente y con duda a Marco y se descolocó, ya que Hiro no era precisamente alguien con iniciativa para socializar. Menos con alguien como Marco… Observó en silencio los movimientos del Hamada menor a la vez que ignoraba a Marco. 

Finalmente la temblorosa mano de Hiro logró posarse en el hombro de Marco, éste último, mirando por el rabillo del ojo terminó sonriendo con coquetería.

—Japo precioso de mi corazón, qué sorpresa…

_ Ok, no, no estaba más tratable hoy. _

Hiro sintió todos y cada uno de sus vellitos corporales erizarse ante la frase dicha y el guiño que le procedió, y se preguntó internamente qué demonios habría hecho Kyle para domar a Marco y si no podría pasarle el secreto.

Pero debía ser fuerte, así que sólo le diría y luego huiría. Por Miguel y su bienestar…

—Marco… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?...—Dio un vistazo rápido a Kyle, quién lo miraba expectante.—A solas…

—¿A solas? —El Rivera entrecerró los ojos con coquetería. —Claro, amor... Me muero por  _ hablar  _ contigo, en tu _ habitación, a solas _ ...

Le tomó unos pocos segundos saber que Marco lo estaba albureando, y por si fuera poco encima le vio relamerse los labios. Los colores se subieron al pálido rostro de Hiro, maldijo usar una frase como aquella, y presionó un poco el agarre buscando desahogar un poquito el enojo que Marco le provocaba.

_...Hazlo por Miguel, hazlo por Miguel, hazlo por Miguel. _

El rostro risueño de Miguel cruzó por su mente. Su mejor amigo, “compadre”, y soporte emocional desde hace cinco años de amistad y momentos compartidos. Y en un instante, su sonrisa se borró, y en su lugar fue reemplazada con esa mirada vacía y una sonrisa fingida, con un andar de gatito herido, como un alma en pena en medio de flores de varios colores…

_ Sí, tiene que hacerlo por él. _

Respiró y colocó la cara más seria que pudo.

—Es… sobre Miguel…

 

**_“Lo siento_ **

**_Me temo_ **

**_Que hace mucho ya morí”_ **

 

Con ese simple nombre bastó para que la gatuna sonrisa de Marco desapareciera de su rostro, se incorporó y como todo un caballero se despidió de Kyle. Después posó sus felinas orbes sobre Hiro.

—Te sigo.

El genio soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y llevó a Marco al piso superior, lejos del bullicio y el ambiente de fiesta.

Una vez arriba, Hiro tomó asiento en uno de los sillones esperando a Marco, sin embargo, éste se limitó a recargarse en la pared, cruzado de brazos mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede con Miguel?—Preguntó en un tono serio para nada acorde a su personalidad.

Esto descolocó completamente a Hiro, por primera vez veía a Marco actuar como un adulto responsable.

¿Por dónde debería empezar?

—B-bueno… tal vez sólo sean paranoias mías, pero… Miguel, está… ¿raro? No podría describirlo. 

Hiro comenzó a rascarse la nuca buscando las palabras para poder describir lo que percibió en Miguel, mientras Marco permanecía inmóvil y analizando al pequeño genio.

—Tendrás que darme algo más específico, o pensaré que tomaste alcohol sin el permiso de Tadashi.

Hiro mordió un poco su labio inferior, debía hallar una manera de explicarse o de lo contrario el Rivera mayor no le creería y… ya no le tomaría en serio.

—Ese es el problema… Siento que Miguel está decaído… ¿Triste? No sé, no puedo decirlo con claridad… sólo sé que no le había visto así antes. —Bajó un poco la mirada. —No lo conozco tan bien como tú...

Apretó los puños al sentir el peso de esas palabras. Es un inútil. No puede cuidar a la persona que se la pasó cuidándolo a él...

Marco alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Hiro, quien suspiró y siguió explicándose.

—Lo que quiero decir es… tal vez algo malo le sucedió. Pero él no me dirá… Necesito tu ayuda, sólo quiero asegurarme que está bien.—Hiro alzó la mirada conectándola con la de Marco.— Por favor…

El Rivera mayor bajo los brazos, cambiando por completo su lenguaje corporal a uno más accesible y abierto, se acercó un poco más al genio y colocó una mano en el hombro de Hiro, sin malicia ni coquetería. Cuando Hiro lo miró a los ojos, encontró una mirada mitad apoyo y comprensión, mitad algo doloroso escondido bajo capas de emociones que tampoco supo identificar en Marco.

—Te preocupas demasiado, pero te lo agradezco. Miguel a veces puede ser muy pendejo.—Marco sonrió mostrando su diastema entre canino y lateral.—Déjalo en mis manos. Ahora baja a celebrar con tu hermano que tu familia será más grande dentro de poco…

El mayor le dió un último guiño a Hiro antes de bajar nuevamente al café y efectivamente, observar el comportamiento de su hermano menor. 

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, repasando a todos los invitados hasta que finalmente lo encontró con Honey y Tadashi, suponiendo que los estaba felicitando.

—¡Felicidades! Honey, Tadashi… ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes!

—Gracias Miguel, de no ser por ti no hubiera podido pedir a Honey…

Tadashi acarició con ternura y agradecimiento la cabeza de Miguel, ya que gracias a él, logró terminar a Mini-Max.

 

**_Las flores en mi piel_ **

**_Me dicen la verdad_ **

 

Miguel sonrió con dulzura fingida, pretendiendo que esas palabras no le dolían como un millar de espinas clavándose en su corazón. Pretendiendo que no sentía cómo las flores comenzaban a crecer, alimentadas por el amargo sabor de los celos que las nutrían, rompiendo un poco más su amoratada piel.

El moreno tuvo que tragar grueso cuando los cempasúchiles de sus pulmones buscaban salir de su sistema por su garganta, para no dejarlos salir.

Debía ser fuerte.

_ Sólo un poco más… _

—¡A-al contrario! Es más... Ya te estabas tardando.

Tadashi río en conjunto con Honey por el comentario de Miguel, y el susodicho, contempló con cierta tristeza la sonrisa del Hamada mayor. Podía sentir sus manos temblar.

Tuvo que respirar para componerse un poco, no quería que Tadashi le viera con esa expresión, al menos no éste día…

—Bueno, los dejo seguir celebrando. Con permiso.

 

**_No puedo respirar_ **

**_De amor me matará_ **

 

Y así Miguel se retiró dejando a la feliz pareja junto con sus amistades cercanas, caminó hasta donde estaba su guitarra y la tomó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

La acomodó y comenzó a tocar acordes sueltos, un poco para ambientar, otro poco para reponerse en  _ soledad _ …

Marco ladeó la cabeza un poco, sin duda Hiro tenía razón. A su hermano le había pasado algo, y juzgando por la forma en que tocaba la guitarra… Era malo.

Por hoy lo dejaría pensar un poco las cosas y mañana le sacaría la verdad, aunque tuviera que aplicarle un candado de lucha libre.

 

***

 

La fiesta concluyó quince minutos pasada la media noche, todas las amistades de los Hamada se retiraron no sin antes volver a felicitar a la pareja.

Y lamentablemente los residentes se quedaron limpiando, al menos de manera superficial, Miguel agradeció internamente que solo hayan sido cuatro invitados y Kyle. Y una vez acabada ésta labor todos se retiraron a dormir.

Una vez en el cuarto, Miguel se dió la oportunidad de quebrarse un poquito más, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron nuevamente por sus mejillas. 

La vista se le empañó y leves sollozos abandonaron sus labios, pronto fue imposible acallar los mismos. Tuvo que enterrar la cara en la almohada para disminuir un poco el ruido y no perturbar el sueño de los demás.

Fue tortuoso para Marco escuchar a su hermano sollozar en la almohada hasta quedarse dormido, pero se mantuvo firme.

A la mañana siguiente el café permaneció cerrado. Los platos, las ollas, la cristalería y cubertería fueron lavados entre Hiro y Tadashi, mientras Marco y Miguel se encargaban de lavar los manteles que no se salvaron de alguna que otra mancha de comida.

Originalmente los Rivera se iban a encargar de los platos, pero Marco echó a los Hamada del cuarto de lavado cuando vió la colosal cantidad de jabón que estuvieron a punto de colocar en la lavadora.

Y luego dicen que lo que pasa en las caricaturas gringas es puro choro, ajá… Sí, pero seguramente a diez de cada cinco hombres estadounidenses les ocurría por no saber la cantidad de detergente correcta.

Además… aún tenía que acorralar a Miguel.

 

**_Su mano y su amistad_ **

**_Alguien me ofreció_ **

**_Mas no pude entender…_ **

 

—Y, ¿qué tal todo? —Abrió la conversación el Rivera mayor, recargándose sobre la lavadora. Miguel le miró extrañado por el tema tan salido de la nada.

—Uh… ¿Bien…?

—¿Y por qué estás tan raro desde ayer?

Su hermano se paralizó y Marco supo que había dado en el blanco, por lo que frunció más el ceño.

—N… nada. No sucede nada. —Miguel intentó tomar la escoba y distraerse barriendo.

—No me miras a los ojos.

—No es nada.

—Te quedaste dormido llorando.

—¡T-te dije que no es nada!

 

**_El dijo_ **

**_“Por favor_ **

**_Dime si_ **

**_Tu jardín está asustado_ **

 

Marco, por toda respuesta, se acercó a él y le quitó la escoba de las manos, para luego tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. En los ojos de Miguel, podía ver el miedo a exponer un secreto.

— _ No  _ nos vamos a ir de aquí  _ hasta _ que me digas qué te sucede. —Zanjó.

Miguel tragó saliva, entendiendo que estaba acorralado. Brevemente, se preguntó si estaría bien decirle. De nada servía mentirle a alguien que ya sabía que ocultabas algo, ¿verdad? Bueno… suponía.

—Yo, eh… e-estoy bien. —Intentó mentir.

—¿ _ Qué _ te acabo de decir,  _ Miguel Rivera _ ?

Por toda respuesta, su hermano clavó más sus dedos en sus hombros.

Miguel había crecido cercano a Mamá Coco. Cantando para ella, pelando mandarinas, jugando, ayudándole a desplazarse con todo y silla de ruedas, y alegrándole el día a la callada pero dulce anciana que fue durante mucho tiempo su mejor amiga.

Marco, por otra parte, creció bajo la mano dura de mamá Elena y sí que aprendió de ella. Firme cuando era necesario y sin dejarse amedrentar, había aprendido a tomar el control de situaciones que intentaban escapársele, y hasta llegó a tener una puntería excelente cuando se trataba de aventar zapatos.

Si hablábamos de su hermano mayor, Miguel no recordaba jamás haberle visto derrumbarse, dudar, ni derramar una triste lágrima en su vida.

No había modo en que Miguel pudiera ganar.

 

**_“Ven a mí_ **

**_No seas_ **

**_El siguiente en sufrir”_ **

 

—¡E-está bien, está bien! ¡Ya te digo, pero suéltame, duele!

Marco aflojó el agarre, pero lo siguió mirando con la severidad de la matriarca de la familia Rivera en la mirada, y Miguel tuvo que pensar rápido.

En realidad, su hipótesis se basaba en la observación de los hechos: había aprendido que abrir la boca significaba dolor y problemas, mientras que cerrarla significaba paz interna para todo mundo. ¿Y qué se supone que hiciera ahora que alguien sabía que ocultaba algo pero no sabía qué era? ¿Le iba a decir de las flores?

Su hermano no le iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Y corría el riesgo de que, si se lo seguía ocultando, decidiera averiguarlo por su propia cuenta y se topara con algo desagradable. Si seguía apretándole de ese modo, le iba a dejar más moretones… o…  _ podría descubrir una flor. _

Muerto de miedo, y sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, se decidió a probar con confesar algo “leve”, como quien prueba la temperatura del agua de una piscina.

—...Marco… yo… —titubeó. Su hermano le miró expectante.

—¿Sí? —Lo urgió, cruzándose de brazos.

 

**_Muy suave_ **

**_respondo_ **

**_Bajando la mirada_ **

 

Miguel tragó saliva. Tenía que empezar poco a poco, y, a partir de ello, evaluar cómo le iría después… eso hacía Hiro, y Hiro siempre sabía qué hacer…

—… Cuando… cuando yo les dije que estaba enamorado de alguien… y-yo…

Miguel miró en la dirección en que se encontraban los Hamada, asegurándose de que no estuvieran atentos y no pudieran oírles. Marco alzó una ceja. No le gustaba a dónde iba dirigido ésto.

—¿Tú…?

—…Tada… —Carraspeó.

—”Ta-dá”, ¿qué?

—…Yo… —Bajó la mirada, tragó saliva. —…Y-yo me enamoré de… T-Tada… shi.

—…

El silencio otorga lo que las palabras no expresan. Al no oír nada, Miguel levantó la mirada. A juzgar por la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hermano mayor, le estaba costando un mundo asimilar su primer amor...

—…Lo siento mucho, Marco.

Marco parpadeó. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par, sentía como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Tadashi. 

—…  _ ¿Tadashi?  _ —Preguntó, sintiendo cómo de golpe empezaban a inundarlo las memorias. —¿Te… gustaba Tadashi… todo éste tiempo?

 

_ “Es alta, de cabello negro. Es muy inteligente y cuando la vi, me empezó a contar muchas cosas nuevas. Es bastante apasionada, animada…” _

 

Encajaba a la perfección.

Miguel prosiguió, tomándose del brazo con pena y bajando la mirada, como un niño regañado.

—C-cuando me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos, empecé a sentir mucha curiosidad y… empecé a fijarme más en… en cosas en las que no debería de haberme fijado, que antes no había notado. Y, antes de darme cuenta, yo… ya… sentía algo.

Marco sintió una punzada de culpa atravesarlo.  _ Tadashi se había comprometido ayer. _

_ Él hizo a Miguel tocar la guitarra en su fiesta. _

 

**_“No hay tiempo_ **

**_Y temo_ **

**_Ver ésta flor marchitar”_ **

 

Miguel sólo necesitó mirar los ojos asustados de Marco para comprobar que su teoría era correcta. 

Decir la verdad: malo, y lastima personas.

Mentir:  _ bueno _ .

Resuelto esto, decidió que no iba a revelar nada más (y especialmente nada sobre las flores), por lo cual asintió con la cabeza, esperando que ese pequeño secreto fuera suficiente.

—Miguel, yo… tú… —Por una vez, su hermano pareció quedarse sin palabras.

_ Tadashi. _

No Hiro.  _ Tadashi. _

Miguel sólo sonrió.

—Marco… de verdad… no me gusta Hiro, así que… cuídalo, ¿está bien? yo, eh… voy a limpiar por allá.

 

**_Sangrando a la mitad_ **

**_De un campo en flor_ **

**_En soledad quedé_ **

**_Por ésta amistad_ **

 

El vacío que Marco vió en los ojos, normalmente dulces de Miguel no le permitieron creerle del todo. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, Miguel salió de la habitación a limpiar no se sabe qué en quién sabe dónde (aunque al menos, parecía estar evitando a Tadashi), dejando a su hermano lleno de preguntas y preocupaciones, pero muy pocas respuestas satisfactorias.

Cuidar de Hiro…

_...No pinches mames, Miguel.  _

No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo a su hermano menor sufrir, ni mucho menos iba a dejar que el mocoso le dijera qué hacer. A Marco Rivera nunca se le dió bien hacerla de llorona ni plañidera, él gustaba de tomar acción hasta donde le fuera posible, y más allá.

_ Aún si era doloroso. _

Tomando su celular, salió del café para hacer una llamada por teléfono. Que de todos modos pensaba hacer hoy para hacer seguimiento, pero no tan pronto...

—… ¡Hiro, Tadashi! ¡Ya vengo, voy por algunas cosas!

—¡Llévate a Baymax, Marco! —Fue la respuesta de Tadashi desde el fondo del cuarto, pero cuando se asomó, Marco ya había salido. Resopló.

¿No quería curarse, o qué? Era casi como si no le importara…

Por eso no se dió cuenta de cómo su hermano menor sacaba con rapidez su celular, siguiendo a Marco con la mirada, para mandar un mensaje furtivo.

 

_ “¿Miguel está bien?” _

 

Esperó un momento. Dos. Tres. Mientras del otro lado de la línea, Marco Rivera medía con cuidado las consecuencias de decirle la verdad.

 

**_Quizás me amaba por_ **

**_La forma en que me habló_ **

**_Y quiso entender…_ **

 

Hiro recibió respuesta.

 

_ “Mi hermano vio algo que lo alteró mucho.” _

_ “La niña que le gustaba pasó de la mano con otro.” _

_ “La vio a través de la ventana en plena fiesta.” _

 

Marco no iba a matar a Hiro de amor.

El mitad japonés sintió una mezcla de emociones en su interior. Esperanza ante el prospecto de que Miguel tuviera que renunciar a un amor. Coraje, porque… ¿Qué clase de amigo se alegra de que le rompan el corazón a otro? Él sabía lo que eso se sentía, y era horrible.

Decidió no pensar demasiado en los celos que sentía de que Miguel estuviera enamorado de otra persona, porque iba a ser difícil escupir pétalos ante Tadashi.

 

_ “¿Se encuentra bien?” _

 

No pudo evitar seguir al Rivera menor con la mirada mientras limpiaba. Incluso le dieron ganas de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, como Miguel solía hacer con él.

 

_ “No, pero estará bien.” _

_ “¿...Podrías ayudarle a olvidar el mal rato?” _

_ “Eres su mejor amigo.” _

_ “Pasar tiempo con él, o no sé” _

_ “Lo voy a intentar.” _

_ “Muchas gracias, Marco, no eres tan malo” _

_ “A ti por decirme.” _

 

***

 

_ Besar tus labios quisiera _

_ Besar tus labios quisiera _

_ Malagueña salerosa. _

 

Kyle intentó ignorar el irritante timbre de mariachi de su teléfono lo mejor que pudo mientras la gente del gimnasio, y su entrenador, se le quedaban mirando.

_ ¿En qué momento Marco le cambió el timbre a su contacto de llamada? _

 

_ Y deciiiiiirte _

_ Niña hermosa _

 

—¿No vas a contestar? —Preguntó su entrenador.

Kyle negó y sólo se concentró en golpear la pera frente a él.

—Puede esperar.

 

_ Eres LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— _

 

Medio gimnasio volteó a verlo. Su entrenador alzó una ceja consternado.

 

_...IIIIIIIIIII... _

 

Está bien, contestará, pero SÓLO para callar ese molesto timbre.

—Ahora vengo. —Se excusó, de inmediato yéndose a un lugar más apartado.

 

_...IIIIIIIIIII... _

 

Kyle contestó.

—Es mi día libre. —Gruñó al auricular.

—¡Buenos días a ti también, chefcito! Fresco y fuerte como una gardenia en flor. —Se burló Marco al otro lado de la línea, esquivando un gato callejero que se cruzó en su camino y que casi pisó por estar distraído.

—Cambiaste el timbre de mi teléfono.

—¿Tanto te gustó? Porque te oyes...  _ jadeante _ . ¡Hey! ¡Pinche perro, quítate cabrón!

Kyle alzó una ceja. No era así como se imaginaba que el piropo continuara…

—¿Estás… bien?

—Estoy en la calle. ¡Puta piedra!

—…Dime qué quieres, antes de que mueras atropellado.

Repentinamente, la voz melosa y coqueta de Marco pasó a tener un tono más serio.

—Iré al grano. A Miguel no le atrae Hiro. Le atrae Tadashi.

Kyle se frenó. Había escuchado a Marco con muchos tonos de voz a lo largo de éstos últimos meses, y ya podía identificar la seriedad de la situación. No pudo evitar preocuparse.

Apretó el celular y los labios. La imagen de Hiro encamado después del día de San Valentín ya había sido suficiente para ponerle tenso y en contra absoluta de Miguel la mayoría de los días, y ahora el imbécil del mexicano… _ ¿Por qué Marco lo defendía tanto? _

Si él no existiera… si tan sólo él no estuviera… ¡Ugh!

—Me estás jodiendo. —Siseó Kyle.

—No. Es verdad. Sé que es un mal momento para… ¡Señora, no mame, no estorbe! …decirlo, pero es  _ urgente _ .

—¿El mocoso de tu hermano es tan idiota como para enamorarse de alguien que se va a casar?

—No escupas al cielo que se te puede regresar. Esa historia me la contaste tú primero con Cass. ¿Recuerdas?

Kyle guardó silencio y se frotó la sien. Cierto, no era la primera vez que pasaba, lo estaba juzgando mucho, pero… no, que se joda de todos modos. Maldito Miguel, ¿para qué vino a San Fransokyo?

—…Hiro se va a morir por su culpa, Marco. No es como lo de Cass.

Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la línea. Marco pareció dudar.

—En realidad… los dos pueden… morir.

—…¿Qué? Pero si él es inmune.

Hubo ruidos de que Marco parecía estar entrando a un lugar, y después, silencio. Quién sabe a dónde se habría metido, porque empezó a hablarle en discretos susurros.

—¿...Recuerdas la inmunidad que dije que teníamos, Kyle? Bueno… no mentí,  _ del todo, _ pero está… condicionada. Sólo podemos sobrevivir el punto que normalmente mataría al resto de las personas… la asfixia. Si se deja avanzar más… bueno.

A Kyle no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

—El hanahaki se alimenta de los celos, del dolor. No es la mejor idea vivir bajo un mismo techo con la persona que te gusta y no te corresponde… menos si se acaba de comprometer con alguien más. Y, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tú también te pareces mucho a Tadashi, así que para él es como verlo en todos lados…

—...Es decir, que… tu hermano podría morir muy rápidamente.

—… Sí.

Silencio. Kyle lo detestaba, pero, no tanto como para desearle a un niño de quince años una muerte lenta y dolorosa por Hanahaki… en parte porque tampoco deseaba que Hiro viera eso. Pudo hacerse una idea de la angustia de Marco con ese “sí” tan seco, e incluso se arrepintió de desear que Miguel no existiera.

—¿…Qué le va a pasar a Miguel?

—…La verdad, no sé. Jamás dejé que mis flores avanzaran pasado el punto de la asfixia que ha matado a todo mundo… No sé cuánto puede aguantar, ni cómo va a evolucionar.

— _ …¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?  _ —Siseó Kyle.

—¡Pensé que Miguel realmente correspondía a Hiro! No creí que fuera Tadashi… de hecho, Hiro fue quien me hizo notar que Miguel estaba actuando raro, por lo que apenas hoy…

Kyle escuchó sus excusas con el ceño fruncido. Al menos, hasta que recordó casi de golpe que Marco  _ compartía la misma inmunidad que su hermano. _

Recordó el momento en que Marco se quedó en cama todo un día, el día que le ofreció té de rosas y vio el rastro de sangre en el dorso de su mano. En su momento no le había preocupado mucho, por creerle inmune al Hanahaki, pero ahora… ahora sabía que todo lo anteriormente dicho también aplicaba a él.

Marco realmente estuvo muriendo todo éste tiempo…

—Espera, Marco… si esa inmunidad aplica a ti… ¿entonces... tú  _ también _ podrías morir?

—…Uhm…

Marco no contestó, pero a juzgar por el ruido que hubo al otro lado, como si acabara de tropezar con algo, seguido de un  _ “puta madre” _ suavecito, la respuesta era obvia.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a Kyle, y deseó una negativa más que nunca en su vida.

 

**_Te dije_ **

**_“Por favor_ **

**_Dime si_ **

**_Tu jardín sientes curar”_ **

 

El mariachi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, haciéndose pendejo mientras se sacudía el polvo por su caída anterior, rezando porque el tema no continuara y apretando el puño al otro lado de la línea. Lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja, y entorpecía cuando eso pasaba.

Pero Kyle  _ en serio _ quería una respuesta, a juzgar por el modo en que también se mantenía en silencio, esperando a que le contestara algo, así que eventualmente, Marco suspiró y cedió, decidiendo sentarse para evitar más torpezas. Las manos le temblaban.

—… Sí. Yo también puedo morir de Hanahaki.

—… ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?

—…Pensé que era lo correcto. Todo parecía tan simple, que no creí que afectara tanto. Yo… lo… lo siento. Me equivoqué.

Kyle se quedó un momento en shock, mientras Marco se aferraba al celular para no dejarlo caer.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Marco disculparse por algo, y casi preferiría que la situación no fuera lo bastante seria para ameritarlo.

_...Maldito Rivera orgulloso y suicida. _

Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente, dando vueltas por la habitación. Su entrenador, a la distancia, vio como su ceño cambiaba de la molestia que sentía al inicio, a la sorpresa, y luego a una creciente preocupación.

—… Si te tranquiliza, tengo un plan para salvar a Hiro y a Miguel. —Aseguró Marco al otro lado de la línea. —Aunque…  _ odio  _ admitir esto, pero, no voy a poder hacerlo solo. Necesito que me ayudes… No tienes que perdonar mi estupidez, pero… por favor…  _ Ayúdame... _

Y ahora le estaba rogando… la desesperación de Marco debía estar casi a la par que la suya propia. Así como él temía meter a Hiro en un ataúd… él debía de temer meter a su propio hermano en uno, y más al estar tan lejos de su casa, en Santa Cecilia.

 

**_“Quédate_ **

**_Conmigo_ **

**_Sin ti no sé a dónde ir”_ **

 

Kyle se pinchó la nariz, y empezó a medir su respiración para calmarse un poco.

—Sólo escuché dos nombres ahí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me opero. —Apresuró Marco.

—¿...Lo juras?

—Lo juro. Si me ayudas, voy y me opero.

Kyle se frotó la sien. Se frotó los labios. Pensó. Al final, suspiró.

—Mañana te voy a dar un puñetazo en medio de la cara, Marco, pero por hoy, te lo perdono. Ahora, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Hiro se resiste mucho a una operación, y no vamos a poder hacerlo firmar una sin su consentimiento. Voy a tratar de convencerlos de que es una buena opción, pero mientras tanto... necesito que me ayudes a tratar de juntarlos.

Kyle sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Ése es un plan?!

—¡Baja la voz, no estoy en un lugar donde puedas gritar como mono, Kyle!

—¡Pues deja de decir estupideces! ¡A ti te gusta Hiro, eso te a a matar!

—¡Por eso te dije que me iba a operar si resultaba, es un plan complementario! Yo puedo operarme, pero Hiro es un cabeza dura. Si no consigo convencerlo de operarse, entonces de verdad estarán perdidos. Pero si al mismo tiempo me ayudas a juntarlos, se pueden salvar. No tenemos tiempo para ver si funciona una cosa y luego intentar la otra con Tadashi comprometido, es todo o nada, Kyle.

—… Es el plan más desesperado que he escuchado. Opérate de una vez y déjate de estupideces, tengo el contacto del médico que…

—No puedo hacer eso, ¿Olvidas a qué vine a San Fransokyo? Miguel y yo estamos en una visa extraordinaria, al momento que yo dejo de ser objeto de investigación, estoy fuera. ¡No voy a dejar a mi hermano solo y muriéndose en San Fransokyo!

—¡Entonces opérense los dos y ya!

—¡No mames, no vivimos aquí y no lo cubre nuestro seguro de viajero! No podemos pagar dos operaciones al mismo tiempo ¡Ni vamos a pedirle a Tadashi que haga un esfuerzo extra para costearlo!

—Agh, maldita sea, si hicieran eso además tendrían que regresar a Santa Cecilia y Hiro terminaría mal… ¡¿Por qué rayos Hiro es tan tonto y no se quiere operar, Marco?!

—¡Yo que sé Kyle, tú lo conoces más que yo!

El celular de Marco se cayó en medio de su acalorada discusión.

—¡Con una chingada…!

 

**_Sonríe_ **

**_Se asfixia_ **

**_Las flores le hacen llorar_ **

 

Kyle se pasó la mano por el cabello y meditó mientras Marco recuperaba su celular entre maldiciones, comprobando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, que el aparato funcionara y, por supuesto, calmándose en general.

El chef cerró los ojos, agotando aún más opciones.

En su mente, la imagen de Hiro sonriendo arrogante pero despreocupadamente y con su diastema al medio se apagó poco a poco en su mente, siendo reemplazada por su imagen más reciente y triste: escupiendo flores, enfermo, ojeroso, con migrañas. Negándose a operarse.

… Marco tenía razón. Se estaban quedando sin opciones… no era tiempo de discutir. Se tenían que mover, cada segundo contaba.

—Se me cayó el teléfono. ¿Sigues ahí, chefcito?

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz aterciopelada de Marco sonaba mansa, señal de que ya se había calmado. Kyle suspiró.

—…Odio ver a Hiro enfermo por idiota. —Fue su única respuesta. Después silencio.

—…Y yo no soporto ver a Miguel del mismo modo.

Su entrenador empezó a dirigirle miradas, como viendo a qué hora terminaba la llamada, pero a Kyle no le importó y sólo se escondió un poco más.

_ — _ Kyle… —continuó Marco. —No estoy aquí como la fresca mañana viendo a dos escuincles morir de poto-floreado-itis porque quiero…  _ estoy _ desesperado, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

El cocinero se mordió el labio junto con sus palabras.

Miguel Rivera... no le caía bien, y no era ningún secreto ya.

Era lo opuesto a Marco. Sincero, de noble corazón e inocente rayando la estupidez. Con la mejor de sus intenciones, podía causar mucho daño. Y detestaba ver lo mucho que Hiro se lastimaba buscando el cariño de un ideal imposible que no le decía que sí, pero  _ tampoco _ lo dejaba ir.

Y se quedaba ahí.

_ … _ Ayudándolo en todo,  _ y poniéndolo peor… _

Daría cualquier cosa porque el enano se olvidara de Miguel y sobreviviera. Daría un poco más por ir atrás en el tiempo e impedir que ambos muchachos se conocieran. O porque, incluso, se pelearan al punto irreparable de no volver a verse.

Y sin embargo… tenía que admitir que Miguel era importante.  _ Nadie jamás _ podría dar a Hiro _ la mitad _ de lo que Miguel le ofrecía. Y era el hermano menor de Marco… juzgando por sus acciones cada vez más erráticas ante el prospecto de perder a su hermano menor, con la máscara cayéndosele a pedazos… él también se había desesperado al punto de pedirle ayuda a  _ Kyle _ , de entre todas las personas.

Apretó el puño.

Por mucho que deseara (no sin cierta culpa) que Miguel Rivera desapareciera, la verdad era que eso no iba a solucionar nada, porque ya había dejado su huella en el corazón de la gente. Si desapareciera, esa huella sólo se haría más grande, y aún después de muerto continuaría doliendo e hiriendo gente.

_ Como pasó con Cass. _

…Jamás podría tomar el lugar de Miguel. Kyle jamás sería Miguel Rivera, ni iba a gastar su tiempo intentando convertirse en un imposible. Sólo podía ser él mismo y ayudar a su modo.

Era mejor que Miguel viviera. Con todo y aunque fuera una molesta espina clavada en su dorso y en el corazón de la gente que le importaba. Con todo y su asquerosa inocencia respecto al daño que podía causar.

_ Era lo mejor para todos. _

 

**_“Todo va_ **

**_A estar bien_ **

**_¡Nuestra amistad vivirá!”_ **

 

—...Está bien. Yo te ayudo a juntarlos.

—Kyle… muchas gracias.

El alivio en la voz de Marco casi le molestó.

_ Casi. _

—...Pero te juro, _ te juro, Marco Rivera _ , que si tenemos éxito, y no te operas y haces la misma estupidez que Miguel de felicitar a los novios el día de su compromiso, te arrancaré las celosías una a una por mi propia mano, sin quirófano y sin anestesia. —Amenazó el cocinero.

—¡Ah, cómo chingas! ¡No lo haré, Kyle! No tengo TAN poco sentido común…

—Ahora tengo que colgar. Voy atrasado en mis series, mañana te veo.

—Está bien, chinito, ponte mamado a gusto. Pero… en serio, gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué…

Colgó, preguntándose por qué era tan masoquista. Y luego se preguntó por qué, a pesar de todo, sinceramente quería seguir ayudando, aún a costa de sí mismo. Y regresó a golpear la pera del gimnasio más fuerte que nunca.

 

**_Por favor_ **

**_Dime si_ **

**_Tu jardín se está muriendo_ **

 

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Marco miraba su celular sentado frente a un cristo, en el banco de la iglesia que había encontrado abierta. Alzó la mirada para ver sus heridas, sus perforaciones.

_ La corona de espinas. _

El perfecto ejemplo de alguien que se había sacrificado y soportado el dolor más intenso, horas de tortura, de agonía, sólo para cargar los pecados del mundo entero. El único que podría entender todo éste lío, seguramente…

Sinceramente, le gustaban las iglesias. No sólo le recordaban los domingos que iba a misa en compañía de su familia, con mamá Elena enseñándole a rezar el rosario. Si no que también estaban rodeadas de vitrales preciosos, e imágenes de gente mucho más pura que él mismo o que cualquiera de las personas que asistían con devoción, sólo para olvidar su fe tan pronto se alejaban tres pasos de la misma.

Pero, por un momento, permitía a la gente ser una buena persona, o al menos cuestionarse su moral.

Se recargó en el asiento y cruzó una pierna un tanto nerviosamente, dejando que el vitral del techo lo iluminara.

—No debe ser cómodo estar ahí arriba, ¿Eh, Jesusito? La gente te recuerda por lo mucho que sufriste. A que jode que te recuerden poniéndote espinas en la cabeza y colgándote de unos clavos en una cruz, momentos antes de tu muerte.

El cristo, obviamente, no contestó. Sólo dirigió su mirada agonizante a Rivera, quien sabía que más bien estaba intentando sincerarse consigo mismo, o buscar consuelo desesperadamente en alguien que lo entendiera, aunque fuera una figura inanimada.

Ni siquiera sabía si le estaba escuchando, desde allá donde fuera que estuviera.

Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento. Colocó sus rodillas en el frío suelo, y juntó sus manos en actitud de rezo, bajando la cabeza.

Tenía que estar  _ muy  _ desesperado para hincarse a rezar.

 

**_¡No quiero_ **

**_que seas_ **

**_El siguiente en partir!_ **

 

De niño le dijeron que la oración era para comunicarse con Dios. Y él tenía muchas cosas que contar, y nadie que lo escuchara…

—… Yo sé que no soy muy virtuoso, ni el hombre más puro. —Inició. —Sé que he cometido muchas trastadas, y no he perdido perdón por muchas. Sé que ni siquiera me arrepiento de varias. Pero… Miguel y Hiro no son así. Son algo tontos, pero tienen un buen corazón. Si me escuchas… te pido… por favor. Si salvas a alguien… que sea a ellos dos.

El cristo no contestó, pero Marco no tuvo valor de elevar la vista.

—Sí, sé que jamás te he pedido por alguien que no sea un Rivera, pero… alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Un rostro asiático, fumando, cocinando, apartándose del camino de una persona que iba rumbo a casarse por su propio bien, cruzó por su mente.

El modo en que Miguel se desvivía por otros le era foráneo, a pesar de ser hermanos. Nunca entendió su necedad de ayudar a otros simplemente porque sí.

El modo en que Kyle lo hacía, sin embargo… era mucho más entendible para él.

Marco sonrió levemente.

 

**_Sonríe_ **

**_Muy suave_ **

**_Al finalmente entender_ **

 

—No te pido por mí, yo sé sobrevivir. Tampoco voy a pretender que ahora soy un mártir que carga una corona de espinas a todos lados como tú lo haces, pero ellos…

Tragó saliva.

—…Están muy jóvenes. Son muy inocentes. No te los lleves, no se merecen todo ésto. Sé que a tí no te puedo esconder nada de lo que he hecho o dicho, y te debo mucho… Pero me estoy esforzando en corregirme.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de la Iglesia. El peso de sus pecados, el dolor de las espinas metafóricas, lo sentía en los hombros.

Ver a Kyle tan preocupado por todo mundo, escuchar su afirmativa a su petición, aún sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba a su hermano Miguel… él si era buena persona, no cómo él. Le estaba dando una nueva perspectiva, esa sobre preocuparse por las personas, que  _ ni siquiera  _ su hermano menor, ni mamá Coco, ni mamá Elena le habían podido brindar.

—Si la Catrina… si ella está ahí contigo, si la conoces… por favor, pídele que no se los lleve. Es… es todo lo que te pido.

Sintió la boca seca. Sintió que se asfixiaba, y sabía que no eran las celosías ésta vez.

Era la situación, que ya hacía mucho que lo había rebasado, lo que le asfixiaba.

—... _ Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo… _

Sus rezos se perdieron en el eco de una Iglesia vacía, bajo un vitral de colores, donde no sabía si estaba siendo escuchado.

 

**_“Vive tú,_ **

**_Lo siento,_ **

**_Libre yo te quiero ver"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, somos Axu e Infinite! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Infinite: Siendo sinceros este capítulo también me pegó fuerte. :’D Pero necesitaba escribirlo, para que ustedes también sufrieran.
> 
> Muajajaja. (?)
> 
> Axu: yo me froté las manos como mosca mientras lo escribíamos. No por nada apodamos a éste capítulo “El Bombazo” de casi 15 mil palabras (?). ¡Ah! Y la canción es una letra que adaptamos especialmente para éste fanfic, pero la original se llama “Secret Garden”
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzRtl3thhyg
> 
> Axu:  Los fans de Flowerfell saben de qué hablo… yep, Miguelito es Frisk. Originalmente la íbamos a hacer cover y ponerla hasta arriba, pero… era mucho pedo xd
> 
> Infinite: Además canto como Urraca. (?)
> 
> Axu: Y yo como zopilote agonizando. Me conformo con leer qué teorías y dibujos van a sacar ahora con todo éste nuevo progreso… amor, familia, amistad. Tantos lazos diferentes y tantas decisiones individuales que tomar...
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Flores

Cuatro días transcurrieron desde el compromiso de Honey y Tadashi. La tarde del diecinueve de Marzo sorprendió a la feliz pareja en el garaje, a mitad de una videollamada con el resto del equipo de Big Hero 7 para discutir los últimos resultados del laboratorio.

Aún no encontraban nada revelador, pero los hallazgos eran prometedores: mientras más avanzada estuviera la etapa del Hanahaki en que la flor fuera arrancada,  _ mejores y más claras  _ salían las escurridizas muestras aisladas, y vivían por más tiempo para ser analizadas.

Y nadie mejor que los Rivera para proveerles de muestras avanzadas.

—Bueno, sí es un gran avance y todo, pero sigue habiendo un problema. —Reflexionó Wasabi. —Las muestras siguen sin durar tanto tiempo. Son aún demasiado inestables para poder ser utilizables.

—¡Pero Karmi dice que nos vamos acercando a un buen resultado! —Honey Lemon se mantenía positiva.

—Ya, pero no tanto como querríamos. —Gogo frunció el ceño. —Aún sigue perdiendo muestras, me pidió que le enviáramos nuevas dentro de un ambiente más estable.

—Temía que eso fuera a suceder.—Interrumpió Tadashi. —No pasa nada, podemos enviarle más para reemplazar las que ya no le sirven. Hoy por la noche tenemos revisión con los Rivera, podría recibirlas mañana por la mañana.

Hubo una protesta general en el grupo, a excepción de Fred, que parecía no entender nada.

—Tadashi… prometiste que en tu cumpleaños no… —Hizo un puchero Honey Lemon.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! —Se sobresaltó el mayor, con una sonrisa nerviosa. —P-pero, Honey…

—¡Viejo, cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños! Querías que hiciéramos un hanami ¡Casi lo olvido! —Exclamó Fred, a quien la iluminación pareció haber alcanzado. —¡Felicidades, Tadashi!

—Gracias, Fred. —Agradeció Tadashi, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Las muestras pueden esperar a pasado mañana. —Completó Gogo. —Aún tiene bastantes con las cuales trabajar.

—Y tú necesitas tomarte un descanso, hermano. —Afirmó Wasabi ésta vez. —Uno de verdad, ésta vez.

—Pero por una vez no pasa nada, ¿por favor? —Insistió Tadashi.

—No. —Cortó Gogo. —Rendirás mejor si te tomas un descanso, de todos modos.

—¡Tranquilo, hombre! No pasa nada por un día. ¡Incluso los súper héroes se toman sus descansos! —continuó Fred. —Sabes que te queremos mucho, estaremos ahí para que te recuperes.

—Además sería bueno poder estar todos juntos por un momento en tu cumpleaños y relajarnos. —Completó Wasabi. —Ya tengo todo listo para mañana.

—Por favor dime qué no empacaste ropa interior. —Pidió Gogo.

—Oye, la previsión no mató a nadie. —Se defendió Wasabi.

_ —Empacaste ropa interior. _

—Pero… —Intentó argumentar Tadashi una vez más, cuando Honey Lemon se colgó de su brazo.

—¡Anda, Tadashi! ¡No todos los días se cumplen veintidós años! Sólo por ésta ocasión, ¿Por favor?

—¡Sí, hombre! Extrañamos verte. Seguro que a tu hermano y sus amigos de España también les agrada un descanso. —Completó Fred.

Tadashi miró a sus amigos. Sabía que no lo dirían en voz alta, pero entendía lo que pasaba aquí.

Desde la muerte de tía Cass su salud mental no era la mejor. No podía dormir, pensar ni comer bien, le costaba mantenerse con energía, y la escuela se había vuelto más pesada. Sin embargo, al ser el responsable de la casa ahora, no podía permitirse el ir a terapia ni tomarse los descansos necesarios, así que para tratar de mantenerse activo tendía a encerrarse (de modo no muy sano) haciendo demasiadas tareas al mismo tiempo.

Le ayudaba a sentirse útil, a olvidar el Hanahaki, y a sobrellevar la muerte de Cass… después de todo, no puedes pensar en lo que te aqueja si vives ocupado.

Irónicamente, Kyle fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, cuando Hiro le mencionó que Tadashi actuaba “extraño”, y dio la señal de alarma antes de que el mayor colapsara por agotamiento.

Al parecer, encerrarte con exceso de trabajo no te ayuda a hallarte a ti mismo en medio de una condición tan sofocante… amanecía con dolores en el cuerpo, de cabeza, y hasta náuseas cuando la escuela se ponía más pesada. Ya no disfrutaba tanto con sus pasatiempos ni la compañía de otros, y cada vez le costaba más ser feliz. Incluso completar a minimax, un robot tan sencillo y tan anhelado por él, le había costado mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Destruido a los veintidós, vaya.

Y, sin embargo...

Agradecía mucho que sus seres queridos permanecieran con él y no le dejaran caer.

Agradecía los esfuerzos de sus amigos y su hermano menor por vigilarlo, aún cuando a veces Tadashi se sintiera demasiado débil para siquiera responderles las llamadas, salir con ellos, o estar en su presencia demasiado tiempo antes de agotarse.

Incluso Kyle,  _ Kyle _ , con lo exigente que era, le ponía un freno cuando se pasaba. Se aseguraba en su lugar de que comiera bien, y de que a Hiro no le faltara nada. No por nada lo había ascendido.

Suspiró, pero poco después sonrió un poco.

—Supongo que un día sin progreso no afectará a nadie.

El grupo lanzó una alegre exclamación de celebración. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era raro cuando Tadashi cedía a relajarse un poco.

Les daba esperanza de que se recuperara pronto.

 

***

 

La voz de Hiro surgía melodiosa desde su estación de trabajo.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad se vayan a casar! —Canturreó entusiasmado.

—Felicidades por descubrir que los matrimonios existen. —Le contestó Marco con otro cómic robado entre sus manos, ya bastante harto. Había subestimado lo feliz que se iba a poner de que su diminuta familia pudiera crecer.

A ver, que estaba feliz de que le fuera bien, pero estaría más feliz si lo dejara leer en paz.

Por su parte, Miguel estaba recostado en la cama, fingiendo pereza. Pero en realidad, se sentía terrible, y Hiro no ayudaba. En cualquier otra circunstancia, sería él, y no Marco, quien estuviera felicitando a Hiro y celebrando con él. Pero no podía ser el caso ahora, o al menos no mientras su salud estuviera tan delicada, y ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias del aislamiento.

Se sentía terriblemente excluido y solo.

—¡Hey! ¡Solo estoy feliz por la boda de mi hermano!

Boda.

Miguel apretó los ojos, sintiendo un cempasúchitl cosquillear su garganta.

A pesar de todo lo que dijo, que sería fuerte, que no preocuparía a nadie más… Ahora mismo no creía tener las facultades para serle fiel a sus propias palabras.

Se forzaba a soportar el dolor, o por lo menos disimularlo lo mejor posible. Cuando incluso, si eras observador, podías ver el dolor reflejado en el andar del moreno: procuraba andar cuando nadie lo veía, o cuando podía auxiliarse de barandales y otras cosas. Caía, tropezaba, no podía mantener la línea recta.

Y también se movía despacio. Un poco más lento, un poco más limitante. Doblaba menos las articulaciones. Y las voces de sus seres queridos se escuchaban como si le intentaran hablar bajo el agua.

—¿Y no puedes estar feliz más en silencio?

—Oh, perdón, ¿Es que Kyle no te sacó a pasear hoy, Marco?

Miguel intentó ignorarlos. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que a veces, sentía que Hiro le reemplazaba con Marco. De todos modos, a su hermano le hacían falta más amigos, y…

Y él quizá muriera pronto.

Suspiró.

Entre sus nuevas preocupaciones, el pequeño mexicano empezaba a cuestionarse cómo cubriría los nuevos hematomas que salían con cada ataque de celos por Tadashi, transformándose en un nuevo brote. Sus antes brillantes orbes caramelo, ahora estaban opacadas por otros brillos mate, culpa de la fusión de múltiples sentimientos negativos.

Y es que con Honey y Tadashi en el café, con sus tiernas demostraciones de amor, besos castos y caricias traviesas, y con la desbordante alegría de Hiro, a quien no tenía el corazón de callar porque seguía estando enfermo (por su culpa) y que hace mucho no era feliz…

Era imposible para Miguel no ahogarse en celos, fuera por su mejor amigo y Marco o por Tadashi. Y claro, con tanto sentimiento negativo flotando siempre estaba siendo perforado poco después por otro botón de cempasúchitl, ya sea en la espalda o en alguno de sus brazos, incluso en las pantorrillas o en el pecho...

_ Dolía _ .

Dolía intensamente cada vez que debía cambiar los vendajes para ocultar las flores que invadían su cuerpo, cuando debía limpiar la sangre seca que quedaba como rastro de los botones que rompían nuevas secciones de piel, cuando tenía que usar su sudadera casi a diario, cuando empezaba a sufrir de hemorragias nasales cada cierto tiempo.

Le era imposible no derramar lágrimas de completa agonía cuando al ducharse, el agua se deslizaba por su morena y magullada piel. Se le estaban acabando las excusas para los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueante cuando salía del baño.

Sentía que no aguantaría mucho en ese lamentable estado.

¿Cuántos días llevaba así?... 

No importaba realmente.

No quería contar el pasar de los días.

No quería contar los segundos de su agonía.

—…¿Qué tiene que ver Kyle en todo ésto? —Siseó Marco.

—Oh, no. Nada, nada… ¿Verdad, Miguel?

Su nombre le obligó a reaccionar.

Estaba lo suficientemente fatigado como para desearle un fin conciso a su dolor, en su cama y sin energías para nada, ni siquiera sonreír. Sin embargo, al virar sus orbes hacia donde se encontraba el monitor del japonés, chocaron con la delgada y pálida figura de su amigo asiático, quién trataba de ponerse al corriente con sus estudios con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios.

Inmediatamente a la derecha de Hiro, su hermano mayor, quién rodaba los ojos y continuaba su lectura.

_ Cierto _ ...

_ Ellos _ eran parte de su razón para soportar su tormento entre pétalos color naranja, marcas dolorosas en su piel y la sangre que derramaba por Tadashi. Aún si Hiro reemplazaba su amistad con Marco, lo prefería a dejarlo solo y a su suerte.

Cuando las achocolatadas orbes de Hiro chocaron con las de Miguel, el susodicho le dio de costumbre una sonrisa apagada, apenas curvando sus labios, para después desviarlas a un punto en la nada absoluta.

¿Que le había preguntado?

—Ah… Sí. —Respondió.

Trató de desviar sus pensamientos a otros lugares, unos menos agónicos...

—¿...guel…? —Escuchó entre sus dolores de cabeza.

Se hallaba en su cama desde hace un buen rato, en una posición algo incómoda y cansada, pero no podían culparlo. Era la única forma en la que las flores no lo lastimaban cuando éstas eran aplastadas por el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Y cuando cerraba los ojos…

Podía ver un mundo donde la gente podía enamorarse sin miedo. Donde nadie, ni su mejor amigo ni su hermano mayor, tenía que morir simplemente por sentir algo bello. Aún si te rechazaban... ¿No sería lindo poder volver a empezar sin miedo a fallecer en el intento?

Pero, más que nada...

—¿Mi… el…?

…Quería ver a Hiro sonreír.

Su cara asustada, triste, preocupada, con jaquecas y lleno de píldoras no le iba… lo quería sano, lo quería fuerte… si no podía curarle el corazón roto al menos quería ayudar a erradicar el Hanahaki.

No necesitaba nada más que su sonrisa para que el dolor valiera la pena. Igual a la sonrisa que había tenido al atardecer entre los cerezos, antes de que él, en su estupidez, arruinara todo...

Y gracias a ese pensamiento, dudando en este punto si era bueno o malo, recobró un poco sus fuerzas, sin embargo, la luz en su mirar... no.

Respiró con lentitud, buscando calmar, aunque sea mínimamente el dolor que le atormentaba. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera de la atenta mirada de Hiro, que desde su vacía respuesta le miraba fijamente.

Hiro estaba preocupado. No importaba el dolor que le aquejaba en la parte frontal de su cabeza, eso era mínimo comparado con las jaquecas de hace algunos ayeres. Y además, el comportamiento de Miguel era más importante, era cuestión de prioridades y el poco sentido de la autoconservación de los Hamada.

Cuando Marco abandonó la habitación con la excusa de ir a robarle comida a Kyle, el genio de la robótica empezó analizar las cosas con calma, mirando en retrospectiva los sucesos acontecidos desde la propuesta de matrimonio de su hermano mayor y los eventos posteriores a éste.

Era verdad que Miguel estaba deprimido desde entonces, pero ¿cómo podía ayudarlo a mejorar emocionalmente?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo su amigo mexicano no tocaba la guitarra?

Mucho tiempo. Primero, lo dejó de lado por atenderlo. Pero… a pesar de que ahora sus atenciones se habían reducido…

...Miguel seguía sin tocar la guitarra.

—Miguel… ¡Miguel!

El mexicano por fin abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirar hacia el japonés, en señal de que le prestaba atención sin responder realmente.

¿Desde cuándo el moreno ya no lo cuidaba como antes? No recordaba la última vez que había tratado de obligarlo a comer frutas y verduras.

—¿Estás bien?... Te noto un poco… ¿Ido?

Miguel sostuvo la mirada de Hiro. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta sin mentir, ya no estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

¿Sería lo correcto responderle con la verdad a su mejor amigo? Sí, si lo que quería era que escupiera pétalos de sakura  _ hasta la muerte _ . El solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por la espalda de Miguel.

Porque Hiro no había mejorado. Aún tenía ojeras, aún lo veía, en ocasiones, sufrir de arranques de tos con pétalos. Aún tenía el tylenol a un lado de su cama, aún luchaba con la dosis de medicamentos día a día.

...Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho. Añoraba los días en que las cosas eran más simples y menos dolorosas. Pero… esos días se habían ido, y en parte había sido su culpa por rechazarlo, y ahora no debía de joderlo más.

Tenía que inventarse algo, lo que fuera. Ya por supervivencia, ya por salvarle la vida a alguien más. Odiaba mentir, ¿En qué momento se vio forzado dentro de una red de mentiras que no podía parar de enredarse?

—Tranquilo, Hiro. —Le sonrió. —Sólo estoy... un poco cansado. El drama del Hanahaki... Me cansa mucho… Yo… me gustaría que todos se pudieran recuperar pronto.

—…Oh… Sí… eso… de verdad apesta.

—Mucho. —Intentó sonreír débilmente el moreno. —Si tan solo pudiera ser de más ayuda…

Hiro se mordió el labio inferior. Luego se sentó sobre el suelo, apoyando los brazos a un costado de la cama de su amigo.

Le sorprendió mucho ver que Miguel se alejaba de él.

—¡Hiro, no! ¡No te acerques!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. Le dolían las flores, le dolían las mentiras, le dolía ver que Hiro se acercara más a Marco y a Kyle en su ausencia, le dolía el compromiso de Tadashi, le dolía no poder demostrar su amistad a su mejor amigo por miedo a matarlo, y sobre todo…

Le dolía no poder acelerar la cura del Hanahaki.

—Estoy… estoy muy bien. Pero no creo que sea buena idea acercarnos. No quiero que vuelvas a toser.

—Ah… cierto, lo olvidé…

Hiro se mordió el labio. No había modo de ganar. 

Sabía que Miguel estaba mal y necesitaba de su ayuda, su amistad y un abrazo más que nunca, ya que él siempre fue muy afectivo, pero… si lo hacía, recaería en esos estorbosos sentimientos y el esfuerzo de ambos iría a la basura con una recaída. Pero saber que no podía ayudar a su mejor amigo cuando más le necesitaba… dejarlo torturarse en silencio…

… no poder hacer nada. Tener las manos atadas.

—Soy un inútil. —Se quejó el menor. Cosa que alarmó a Hiro, al haber escuchado la misma frase de parte de su hermano mayor cuando creía que no lo escuchaba. —No puedo hacer nada más que ayudar con la investigación.

—Ya has hecho bastante, Miguel. Sólo mírate, estás hecho polvo.

—...Sí, pero… ¿De qué sirve si aún no estás curado?

Hiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y miró a su amigo. El moreno parecía estar casi penando.

El héroe tragó saliva y tomó aire y valor para contestar.

—...Yo también quisiera que la enfermedad se erradicara. Pero… no creo que sea tu culpa que no lo haga.

Miguel calló.

—...Oye… Miguel… —Prosiguió Hiro, llevándose una mano a la nuca. —…Ya has hecho bastante… y, te lo agradezco. Pero, uhm. Tampoco quiero que te agotes por ello, así que… lo que quiero decir es, descansa un poco y no te fuerces.

—… Hiro…

Yendo contra la recomendación de evitar todo contacto físico con su amigo por su propia salud, Hiro trató de tomar su mano para manifestarle su apoyo.

Dolió cuando Miguel se movió y la rechazó. No por amor, porque de otro modo las sakuras habrían explotado, si no porque se sentía como si su amistad ya no fuera lo mismo. Como si el Hanahaki estuviera rompiendo todo lo que era importante para él.

Miguel también odiaba alejarse de él, podía ver que hería a su mejor amigo. Pero lo prefería a ver a Hiro muerto. Y, hey, era lo correcto, ¿Verdad? La última vez que tuvo contacto con él y casi lo mata, Kyle se lo dejó saber muy bien.

—Hiro… n-no lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

—...Lo siento, pensé que ayudaría.

—...S-sí lo haría. Pero... n-no quiero que te vuelvas a enfer…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —El genio resopló frustrado.

El Hanahaki no podía crecer si las personas no se hacían ilusiones. Las flores no podían ver ni reaccionar a cuerpos ajenos, ellas sólo podían crecer al momento en que su usuario sintiera el dolor del rechazo amoroso, y era todo. Miguel no quería ver a Hiro en su misma agonía, y por eso era mejor no darle pie a que se hiciera ilusiones. No importaba qué tanto lo echara de menos.

Hiro se retorcía en soledad internalizada. Su  _ primer _ amigo. Su  _ mejor _ amigo. Y ésto se ponía entre ambos.

¿Era ésto realmente lo que querían? ¿Evitarse y empujarse para no morir? Porque, lo habían logrado pero… no estaban felices.

Por un momento, Hiro cuestionó su propio plan de supervivencia. ¿No sería mejor morir rodeado de afecto y de tus seres queridos, que vivir evitándolos por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar? ¿Valía de verdad la pena separarse?

Casi sentía como si lo estuvieran obligando a elegir entre Tadashi (vivir) y Miguel (morir).

Se pateó internamente. Si no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo, ésto no estaría pasando.

A lo mejor no era tan malo operarse… a lo mejor sí le diría a Tadashi, con todo el tacto que pudiera. Porque, sinceramente, ésto se estaba volviendo ridículo, y una tortura innecesaria.

Miguel sintió una mezcla de emociones en su interior. Culpa de esconderle las cosas a quien solía contárselas, dolor de no poder tenerle cerca.

Lo extrañaba mucho. Hiro era un bálsamo para el alma, para sus heridas.

Pero era mucho pedir ahora. Tenía que guardar su distancia.

Hiro miró a su amigo hecho bolita en la cama. Cansado, tan cansado… y él mismo moría de cansancio también. Añoraba más que nada recostarse al lado de Miguel, dormir, y que el mundo frenara por un momento.

...La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

… Si no podía ayudar a Miguel, buscaría a alguien que sí. Aunque le doliera el orgullo admitirlo, no podía hacerlo él. Ya… ya no.

—... Llamaré a tu hermano mayor para que te ayude. Te ves mal.

—… Gracias. Y... Lo siento.

Hiro miró a su mejor amigo. La más tierna y posiblemente ilegal mirada de cachorro lo recibió. Se mordió los labios, miró a varios lados, y suspiró. ¿Así, cómo se suponía que no se enamorara?

—Te he dicho que nada de esto es tu culpa.

Caminando despacio con tal de no marearse, salió de la habitación en pos de Marco. Todo mundo en esa casa estaba enfermo, débil, cansado, o escondiendo su condición, por lo que Baymax no se daba abasto desde hace un buen tiempo, yendo de un lado a otro haciendo de enfermera de incógnito. Si no era urgente, era mejor no llamarlo.

Miguel le miró retirarse, y tan pronto Hiro desapareció de su campo de visión, cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro, concentrándose en pretender que las flores no dolían y dejando salir una lágrima.

Extrañaba a Hiro.  _ Muchísimo _ .

Los minutos pasaron como segundos, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Marco ya estaba a un costado suyo con cara de preocupación.

—El japo me contó todo. Te ves como la mierda, Miguel. ¿De verdad estás solo cansado? —Preguntó Marco con una ceja alzada y en un susurro.

Claro. Él sabía del Hanahaki. Miguel se alivió de al menos tener a alguien a quien poder decirle un fragmento de verdad.

—...Tadashi. —Murmuró.

Marco frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitas un hospital?

Miguel sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—N-no. Tampoco tanto así. Además, uhm, somos inmunes, ¿cierto? Las flores están bajo control para mí, pero un médico no va a saber qué hacer.

Uy, sí, bajo control, cómo no.

Marco rodó un poco sus orbes ambarinas, diciéndole de manera implícita a Miguel que nadie se tragaba esas palabras.

El Rivera mayor se sentó al borde de la cama mientras observaba a su hermano menor, quién nuevamente había cerrado sus ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Al igual que el genio de la robótica, Marco se jactó del cambio de actitud severo de Miguel y, lamentablemente, éste seguía cambiando conforme pasaban los días.

El Rivera de orbes ambarinas comenzaba a extrañar la boba sonrisa y el corazón altruista de su hermano.

Y es que, desde que este cambio de actitud en Miguel se hizo tan notorio, Marco comenzó a temer de que en algún movimiento brusco, llegaría a lastimar en serio a Miguel.

Últimamente parecía que se rompería con el roce del viento en sus mejillas.

Últimamente parecía que se opacaba cada vez más, ya no reía… Ya no sonreía como antes.

Últimamente, sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma luz curiosa del mundo…

¿Qué podía hacer él para aliviar un poco a Miguel del peor síntoma del Hanahaki?

¿Cómo se volvía a pegar un corazón roto?

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la mejor solución, si el remedio casero no servía, era hora de ir con el especialista.

—Agarra tus cosas, iremos al hospital antes de que empeores...

Miguel abrió por completo sus ojos al escuchar eso y el dolor que invadía su cuerpo fue cambiado en un milisegundo por una sensación eléctrica helada que recorrió toda su columna.

Se podía notar el miedo que esa simple frase provocó en Miguel.

Si iban, Marco se iba a enterar. No, deja eso. Si iban,  _ todo el hospital iba a ver lo que estaba pasando _ , avisarían a sus padres, a los Hamada…  _ Hiro se iba a enterar. _ Todo mundo se iba a enterar, ¡iba a ser un desastre! Lo tendrían internado y….

..Tadashi ya no lo iba a poder estudiar. Si lo llevaban ahora… todo, absolutamente todo, habría sido en vano. No había mucho que ganar, y sí demasiado que perder.

Si lo curaban ahora...

No sería de ayuda y no encontrarían la cura para el Hanahaki.

Eso era… mil veces peor a que todo mundo se enterara.

Debía persuadir a Marco, por su salud y su futuro con su mejor amigo, o con Kyle, o con quien rayos quisiera. Debía disuadirlo si quería ver a Hiro curado. Por el bienestar de Tadashi. Por… bueno, todos.

—N-no… Marco… por favor no...

Marco le lanzó una mirada afilada. Pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con rebeldía de parte de Miguel. Si no con lágrimas, y una mirada de súplica, y un temblor en su cuerpo.

—L-la única razón por la cual estoy en San Fransokyo, es porque estoy enfermo… s-si vamos, ya no seré de ayuda, y tendré que irme a casa… —Sollozó levemente. Decidió omitir la parte de que estaba dejando que las flores se lo comieran vivo. —N-no quiero irme aún. Quiero ayudar. Y quiero pasar tiempo con Hiro ahora que puedo…  _ por favor _ ...

 

Marco abrió los ojos, seguro de que ése último se le salió por accidente a su hermano. Dijo… pasar tiempo con Hiro… Entonces, ¿estaba funcionando, eh? Al parecer sí se estaba enamorando aunque aún no se diera cuenta…

Sintió que los pétalos de celosía cosquilleaban su garganta, e hizo lo posible por aguantarse. A pesar de saber que era lo mejor, su enfermedad aún reaccionaba… dolía.

Dolía muchísimo.

—Marco… Por favor no me lleves al hospital. Ya no quiero estar solo. —Pidió Miguel.

Marco se pateó mentalmente por ser débil ante esa mirada de súplica llena de lágrimas y desesperación. No, no podía ceder. Su hermano muy probablemente necesitara un hospital pronto, tenía que ir ahora que estaba empezando a agotarse y no seguir esperando. Tenía que mantenerse firme. ¡Él sabía que era lo mejor! ¡Maldita sea, Miguel, deja de verlo de ese modo tan vacío de esperanza!

...No iba a poder hacerlo. No podía hacerlo.

—…Supongo que el hospital puede esperar. —Terminó por ceder.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por su propia debilidad, rogando a todos los cielos que ojalá pronto terminara de caer por Hiro, porque él era demasiado débil para negarle las cosas. No podía contra su agonía. No podía.

—… Gracias, Marco.

Miguel le dirigió la mirada más dulce que Marco no había visto en él en mucho tiempo. Sin duda… era perfecto para Hiro.

Perfectos el uno para el otro…

—… Bueno, al menos Hiro y Tadashi son hermanos y se parecen. Ya sabes lo que dicen, un clavo se saca con otro clavo.

—Marco, no. —Miguel se cubrió con la almohada.

—¿Cómo de que no? Si el sushi de camarón te cabe mejor que el de salmón.

—¡Marco, guácala! ¡Eso es asqueroso! —Miguel se rió.

—Piensa en los bisnietos superdotados que le podrías dar a mamá Elena. —Sonrió. —No importa si no te puedes embarazar, igual lo puedes intentar.

—¡Marcoooo! ¡Qué asco!

—Es que los condones gringos aguantan más que los del seguro social, así que vas a tener que darle al doble.

—¡Marco Rivera!

—Quiero ser tío, Miguel.

—¡Ya! ¡Le voy a decir a Baymax que me estás molestando!

—Bueno, ya, si no me vas a dar sobrinos, ¿al menos me dejas cantarte algo para que puedas dormir?

Miguel parpadeó ante el cambio de actitud. Eso no lo esperaba. Lo miró con curiosidad, pues Marco no solía arrullarlo para dormir.

—...C-claro. ¿Por qué no? Gracias, Marco.

Marco tomó aire.

— **_… Quiero…_ ** —Empezó a cantar. — **_A la sombra de un ala… contar éste cuento en flor. La niña de Guatemala..._ **

Marco le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Miguel.

— **_La que se… murió de amor..._ **

—...No me voy a morir, Marco. —Dijo Miguel, a pesar de sentir que estaba mintiendo.

Marco no contestó.

En su lugar, lanzó un largo y potente “ah” vocalizado, llenando el vacío de la habitación con su canto.

Un canto casi fantasmagórico, casi un lamento de sirena. Su voz rebotó en los alrededores y se refugió dentro de las figuras de acción de Hiro. Se deslizó entre los papeles y los muebles de la habitación. Trepó de las paredes al techo, y bajó vibrando y cimbrando por el suelo. Un hipnótico sonido que hizo que Mochi levantara las orejas, haciendo que Hiro volteara en dirección al cuarto preguntándose por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo, y que, si bien no llegó a los oídos de Honey y Tadashi por estar demasiado lejos, sí llegó a los oídos de Kyle.

_ Marco. _

—…¿Me puedes cubrir? Tengo que ir a investigar. —Pidió el chef a Wasabi, quien estaba ayudando por el día.

Sin esperar respuesta, le cedió el mandil y empezó a subir, siguiendo esa voz que ahora ya conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir que su portador estaba emocionalmente herido.

Algo pasaba.

Pero no esperaba cruzarse con Hiro en el camino. Notó que el genio lucía preocupado por algo. Dudó un poco sobre si debía de ir con Marco o quedarse ahí. Una cosa era que Marco le fuera a buscar a su cocina, y otra muy diferente ir a buscarlo él cuando había testigos presentes. Al final, decidió parar a un costado de Hiro, le revolvió el cabello y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para subirle un poco el ánimo, luego señaló hacia arriba con un pulgar.

—¿Y eso?

—Oh, uhm… Marco está con Miguel, creo.

Kyle frunció el ceño.  _ Miguel _ .

Definitivamente no subiría.

—¿Por qué está…?

Pero la voz de Marco lo interrumpió, y volvió a llamar su atención.

— **_Eran de_ ** **_lirios_ ** **_los ramos, y las orlas de_ ** **_reseda_ ** **_._ **

Kyle alzó una ceja en curiosidad. Marco se expresaba cantando, pero él no sabía español. 

_ A menos que... _

—¿Sabes español, Hiro?

—¿Ssssí? Lo empecé a practicar cuando Miguel y yo empezamos a hacer llama-…

—¿Podrías traducirme lo que está diciendo?

— **_Y de_ ** **_jazmín_ ** **_la enterramos en una caja de seda._ **

Hiro parpadeó, como perdido. Pero finalmente empezó a traducir la canción para Kyle.

Tuvo que apresurarse para traducir desde el inicio, pero al menos lo hacía bien,

— **_Ella dio al desmemoriado, una almohadilla de olor. Él volvió, volvió casado; ella se murió de amor._ **

En la habitación, Miguel escuchaba a su hermano cantar con una débil sonrisa.

Sabía perfectamente que la canción era para él. Quizá le estaba intentando hacer recapacitar, pero a éstas alturas prefería más bien tomarla a como si estuviera dándole la bendición en caso de que no pasara la noche.

— **_Iban cargándola en andas, obispos y embajadores; detrás iba el pueblo en tandas ¡Todo cargado de flores!_ **

Abajo, Kyle frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba la traducción, sabiendo que Marco no solía escoger las canciones sólo porque sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Miguel?

No le había visto tratar de robar fruta para Hiro desde que fue la propuesta de matrimonio de Tadashi…

Recordó lo que Marco le había dicho, estando casi seguro de que tenía algo que ver con su súbita desaparición. Casi sintió culpa de no subir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se mordió el labio y miró al menor de los Hamada, cuyo cerebro estaba ahora más concentrado en traducir (rápido, a tiempo real y en voz alta) que en poner atención a lo que la canción estaba diciendo. Y con buena razón, porque si se hubiera puesto a poner atención a la canción no dudaba que hubiera hallado la conexión.

Kyle se mordió el labio, entre frustrado, preocupado y desanimado. Hiro no tenía ni idea de que Miguel sufría por Tadashi. Si lo supiera, probablemente se terminaría de romper. Y por ello… bueno, digamos que no le deseaba la muerte al mexicano, pero tampoco le caía muy bien.

Hiro…

_ ¿Por qué escogerías a Miguel? _

— **_Ella por volverlo a ver, salió a verlo al mirador. Él volvió con su mujer, ella se murió de amor._ **

Kyle sabía que no era algo que se pudiera controlar, o decidir. Y sabía, muy bien, la razón por la cual, dentro, muy dentro de él, aún le molestaba tanto. Sabía que no era culpa de Miguel, sabía que no tenía caso molestarse con Rivera por eso…

Sabía que odiar a Miguel Rivera era  _ su _ propia culpa.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba. Haciendo berrinche y dejando que eso le impidiera subir, a pesar de la preocupante letra.

Marco, en el piso superior, simplemente le cantaba a su hermano, quien yacía en una posición algo extraña en la cama pero sonriendo apaciblemente. Quedándose dormido de a poco, parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Se le escapó un suspiro.

— **_Como de bronce candente, al beso de despedida… ¡Era su frente la frente que más he amado en mi vida! Se entró de tarde en el río, la sacó muerta el doctor. Dicen que murió de frío, yo sé que murió de amor._ **

Podía verlo. Miguel cerraba los ojos, al parecer dejándose llevar. Debía de estar bastante cansado para ello… lo entendía, él tenía la misma enfermedad y era agotadora.

— **_Allá, en la bóveda helada, la pusieron en dos bancos; besé su mano afilada, besé sus zapatos blancos._ **

Marco cerró los ojos y volvió a lanzar un canto que más bien parecía un lamento, dejándose llevar en la melodía. Se dejó todo el aire haciendo la nota tan larga como le fue posible. Tan larga que parecía infinita.

Su aliento se terminó. Pausó. Respiró.

Para cuando volvió a bajar la mirada, Miguel ya estaba dormido. Se le quedó mirando por un momento.

Casi se veía muerto.  _ Casi. _

Pero aún le veía respirar.

— **_… Callado, al oscurecer… me llamó el enterrador._ **

Era débil cuando se trataba de su hermano. Y le iba a costar la vida si no se movilizaba pronto. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía…

Pero no podía hacerlo.

— **_…Nunca más he vuelto a ver… a la que murió de amor._ **

Finalmente, lo cubrió con la manta y acarició un poco su cabello con el cuidado con el que se acariciaba un pétalo para no magullarlo, para no matarlo... Luego se levantó, alejándose poco a poco en dirección a la puerta, mientras dejaba salir su último canto alargado.

—… Más te vale que pases todo el tiempo que quieras con el japo, Miguel. —Susurró.

Salió de ahí apresuradamente en busca de un baño a donde poder toser las celosías enteras que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

A Kyle, algo se le había fragmentado en el interior. Necesitaba un cigarro.

Y a Hiro, una punzada dolorosa se le clavó en las sienes, esperaba que al menos Marco haya logrado aliviar un poco a su mejor amigo, ya que él era inútil…

Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos. Marco, que no les había visto, pasó corriendo, tosiendo un reguero de sangre y celosías para terminar encerrándose en el baño. Le escucharon toser poco después, cosa ya más que preocupante.

Kyle se debatió internamente, una vez más, entre ir a ver a Marco u ocuparse de Hiro.

Por un momento, recordó sus labios llenos de sangre seca, su cuerpo recostado en cama tras haber dormido todo el día, sus ojos ámbar mirándole con preocupación disimulada durante la pedida de mano de Honey y su voz nerviosa confesándole que él también estaba en riesgo de morir, pretendiendo mantenerse fuerte cuando se estaba derrumbando mientras que Kyle veía a través de él.

Por otro lado, también recordó la imagen de Hiro robándose su motocicleta y chocando con la misma, las épocas en que no podía contarle las cosas a su hermano y terminaba por contárselas a él, sólo para ultimadamente botarlo al final del día e irse con Miguel. Un Hiro que no sabía que su propio hermano mayor le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

Si iba con Marco, Hiro iba a terminar yendo con Miguel otra vez, y eso o bien contribuía al plan de Marco de juntarlos, o sería el cuento de flores y amores no correspondidos de nunca acabar. Si iba con Hiro, el estado de salud de Marco iba a ser incierto, pero al menos tendría al menor vigilado, bajo control, y tranquilo.

¿Debía preocuparse más de la integridad de Hiro, o del hecho de que Marco acababa de salir corriendo al baño?

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba...

—Oye, enano. —Kyle llamó a Hiro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Kyle sentía los labios secos. No sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—¿...Quieres salir a dar un paseo en moto? —Escupió, y así, su posición quedó anclada y afirmada. Listo, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Eh? Ah… uhm… ¿Sí? —Hiro lucía confundido. —Pero… ¿No crees que Marco…?

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. Ahora vamos.

—Pero estás trabajando.

—Hey, lo que Tadashi no sepa no le va a afectar.

—¡Kyle! —Se rió un poco Hiro. Kyle le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Vienes o qué? Te espero abajo.

Kyle bajó las escaleras con el menor de los Hamada siguiéndolo de cerca. Bueno, ya había tomado su decisión.

A Marco le conocía de hace algunos meses. Era un imbécil, pero solía tener un plan para todo y las cosas bajo control. Si bien estaba algo nervioso por saber que lo estaba dejando a su suerte, y más sabiendo que el Rivera muy probablemente estuviera escondiendo una soledad que no iba a admitir ni en su lecho de muerte, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse positivo al respecto.

Pero a Hiro, por otro lado, le conocía de hace mucho más tiempo y tenía una historia más complicada. Era mucho más vulnerable, y lo peligroso era que no sabía exactamente qué tan vulnerable era en realidad. Y Kyle… bueno, tenía la mala costumbre de ser débil ante las personas heridas.

—¿Kyle, estás bien? Te ves pensativo. —Preguntó Hiro, colocándose el casco.

—Sólo estoy viendo que la moto esté en orden.

—Ajá… —Hiro sonrió de medio lado. —¿Sabes qué? A mí se me hace que estás preocupado por Marco.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kyle.

—Te voy a dejar aquí como no cierres la boca.

A decir verdad… tenía otra razón más egoísta para elegir irse con Hiro y no velar por Marco. Una razón que recordó cuando Hiro montó detrás de él y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para no caer en cuanto se puso en marcha. Pero esa no iba a admitirla porque entonces ya no iba a poder con la culpa de dejar a Marco solo.

Kyle... le había dicho una mentira muy grande a Marco. En su momento, no pensó mucho al respecto. Pero entonces Marco empezó a tenerle confianza. Se empezó a abrir a él, siempre llegaba a espantar su soledad con sus estúpidos coqueteos y bromas de mal gusto. Ahí donde Hiro, Tadashi, o Honey lo habían dejado de lado sin querer, Marco llegaba y le daba su espacio y su valía.

Qué horror que alguien se acerque tanto a ti. Hace que el peso de las mentiras que les dices te asfixie más y más.

Y por eso prefería irse en moto y no pensar mucho en el hecho de que lo había dejado tosiendo celosías. Sí, a lo mejor era un poco cobarde y muy hijo de puta de su parte. Quizá Marco le perdonara su cobardía, quizá no. Quizá le diera igual y en realidad todo ésto fuera tan solo Kyle ahogándose en un vaso de agua al estar asustado de que una persona a quien conocía de hace tan poco tiempo le estuviera haciendo un espacio tan grande en su vida.

Quizá temía lo que pudiera pasar si se acostumbraba a su compañía.

—En serio, si estás dudando podemos regresar a echarle un vistazo. —Ofreció Hiro. —O pasar a una farmacia por medicinas para él.

—… —Kyle titubeó.

Quizás no estaba ofreciéndole un aventón a Hiro, si no que más bien estaba  _ huyendo  _ de lo que podía esperarle si Marco se acercaba más, y se aferraba a su pasado del mismo modo que el Hamada menor se aferraba a su cintura. Porque el pasado que ya conociste es más cómodo que el futuro que no conoces.

Hiro le intimidaba mucho menos que Marco, porque Hiro era parte de su pasado. Y siempre es más fácil aferrarte al pasado.

Intentó justificarse una vez más. Que si, de todos modos, no se podía fumar en los interiores del café. Que si fumar lo ayudaba a relajarse y no iba a poder hacerlo a un lado de Marco. Y que si no fumaba, no iba a poder esconder entre el humo del tabaco el recuerdo de un pasado con olor a gardenias que aún le dolía, que aún no podía dejar ir como una especie de necio, que insistía en esconderle a Marco con mentiras que ni él se creía y no entendía cómo es que el Rivera mayor aún le creía tan incondicionalmente.

Marco lo asustaba. Lo asustaba porque estaba lleno de cosas nuevas que no conocía y que ahora podían formar parte de su vida, tanto buenas como malas.

Para alguien que se había quedado estancado en un vasito de agua y que nunca se había realmente preparado a empezar de nuevo… ver un cambio así, un nuevo inicio, llegar tan de repente (y sin pedirle permiso, como todo lo que Marco implicaba) a su vida y tumbando todo lo que conocía…

Era aterrador. Y se estaba quedando sin espacio para retroceder en el terreno que Marco poco a poco le iba ganando.

—Okay, ¿sabes qué? Hay una farmacia tres cuadras adelante. Hagamos una parada ahí, claramente te preocupa.

—Estará bien. —Gruñó.

—¡Ni tú te la crees!

Kyle resopló de frustración, pero evitó pasar por la farmacia de todos modos, a pesar de que la culpa se lo comía vivo.

Y era por ese tipo de cosas que estaba solo.

 

***

 

Kyle regresó al Lucky Cat junto con un Hiro mil veces más relajado que él mismo y dos o tres cigarrillos menos en la cajetilla. Conforme las horas en el trabajo fueron pasando, el peso de su culpa y su ansiedad le fueron ganando.

Terminó por explotar. Hiro le vio lanzar las manos al aire con un exasperado “ESTÁ BIEN, VERÉ CÓMO ESTÁ”, para posteriormente arremangarse y a paso tenso empezar a buscar a alguien por la casa.

—Hiro, ¿Dónde está Baymax?

—¿...? —Hiro puso cara de confusión.

_ ¿Cómo que “dónde estaba Baymax”? _

La pregunta no tenía sentido, pues el interés en la robótica de Kyle era cercano a cero. Hiro estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros al desconocer la respuesta, pero en ese momento el rechoncho robot emergió de, al parecer, el laboratorio de estudios de Tadashi. Le vieron dirigirse a las escaleras, respondiendo la pregunta sola.

—¡Baymax! —Interceptó Kyle, haciendo que el robot volteara. —¿Sabes algo de Marco?

Baymax parpadeó, y dio unos pequeños pasitos para ajustar su rotación y quedar frente a Kyle.

—Marco no está. Se fue a revisión médica con Honey hace un momento. —Habló con calma. —¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

Kyle maldijo por lo bajo y se pateó mentalmente. Demasiado tarde para ir a buscarlo… tendría que esperar a mañana, pues para cuando saliera su turno ya habría pasado su hora de salida. ¿O se quedaba más tiempo?

Hiro por su parte no notó el dilema de Kyle, concentrado en otra cosa que le preocupaba ahora que veía al robot... ¿Por qué estaría Baymax afuera, si Marco ya estaba en revisión…?

—¿Tú no deberías de estar con Marco...? —Preguntó.

—Miguel se ha retrasado. Tadashi me ha mandado a ver si está bien. —Respondió Baymax con calma.

Un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento recorrieron la espalda de Hiro.

_ No debió de dejarlo solo cuando lo vio tan mal. _

—Y-yo… yo también voy. —Dijo Hiro, preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amigo en su ausencia.

Se adentraron en la habitación, dejando atrás a un preocupado Kyle que se debatía entre irse a casa o quedarse otro momento (aunque de todos modos, no parecía querer nada con Miguel), y echaron un vistazo a la cama.

Miguel seguía recostado en la cama, con Mochi ronroneando entre sus brazos. 

—Está dormido. —Dijo Baymax.

Hiro soltó un suspiro de alivio y se pasó la mano por la cara. Bien, eso debía de ser lo más terrorífico que le había pasado por la cabeza en el día.

Intentó poner su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo para despertarlo, pero recordando su rechazo y sus razones para no tocarlo, optó por una alternativa. Tomó un desarmador de su escritorio y empezó a picarlo con él.

—Miguel. Miguel, despierta.

Su amigo abrió los ojos, fuera de foco y con una cara de sueño que era hasta contagiosa.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá Elena…

—…Eso ofende, tonto. —Contestó Hiro, alzando una ceja indignado de que le confundieran con una abuela.

—Ah… Hiro. Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes que ir a tu revisión con Tadashi.

Miguel sintió que un peso se instalaba de nuevo en su estómago y se preocupó. No hallaba un modo de mantener la distancia con Tadashi, o de esconderle su condición, y estaba demasiado ido para pensar en un buen plan.

_ Oh, maldita sea, _ Baymax estaba en la misma habitación con él. Rápidamente se tapó con las cobijas, intentando esconder al máximo lo que fuera de las flores, si es que se pudieran ver.

—¡Ah! E-eeeh… ¡G-gracias, Hiro! —Sonrió nerviosamente. —Ahora voy. Ehm… ¿Me… dan un poco de espacio para poder cambiarme?

—Soy un robot, no tienes que avergonzarte por que yo esté presente.

Hiro, por otro lado, asintió. Ver a Miguel cambiarse  _ definitivamente  _ no iba a ayudarle a deshacerse del hanahaki.

—¡Yo ya me iba! Y Baymax, tú vienes conmigo, amigo, Honey Lemon y Marco te necesitan.

—Soy un médico robot que va a donde la ayuda es requerida.

Hiro sonrió contento de al menos haber ayudado en algo tan minúsculo, y salió de ahí empujando a Baymax para que no se atorara en nada en su camino de salida. Miguel siguió sonriendo nerviosamente más, antes de revisar con desesperación algo entre sus ropas que mejor le ayudara a ocultar las flores del cuerpo. ¡Había olvidado la revisión por completo! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía desperdiciar mucho tiempo, tenía que ser lo primero que viera a la mano y en la mano.

Terminó por colocarse el traje de mariachi. Su delicado trabajo de bordado hacía que fuera fácil de descolgar de un gancho y, gracias al grosor de la tela y lo tieso de su planchado, los bultos que las flores formaban a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo podían disimularse con más facilidad que con su sudadera.

El sombrero, ese tuvo que dejarlo encima de la cama ya que no cabía por el pasillo con eso puesto y no necesitaba algo que le complicara más su andar.

A paso lento, encorvado por el dolor, Miguel se puso en marcha a los pisos inferiores. Se sujetaba del barandal mientras la piel de sus palmas tomaban un tono amarillento producto de la fuerza que aplicaba para evitar caer y para distraerse de su agonía.

Bajar las escaleras era comparable con dirigirse directito al infierno, el dolor era parecido a mil clavos en las plantas de sus pies, mientras que otros tantos se clavaban en todo su cuerpo. Costándole un mundo poder mantenerse equilibrado.

Tragó saliva y regulaba su respiración, incluso una gotita de sudor bajó por el costado de su rostro, producto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo sólo para poder llegar al laboratorio.

Sería más sencillo si sólo se soltaba y se dejaba caer, dolería menos…

Negó lentamente con la cabeza ante esa idea, con ello sólo alertaría a todos en la casa Hamada. O peor, a Baymax. El robot reaccionaba ante los más leves quejidos de dolor, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Sólo debía resistir un poco más, un par de escalones más…

A paso tembloroso finalmente logró su cometido, había llegado a la puerta del laboratorio donde el Hamada mayor lo esperaba del otro lado.

Tocó a la puerta y poco después, el mayor le abrió.

—¡Ah, Miguel! —Lo saludó con una sonrisa familiar. El moreno le sonrió de vuelta. —Pasa, por favor. ¿A qué se debe el traje?

—Eh, estaba probándolo. Creo que me queda un poco incómodo, pero, ehm, no estoy seguro... y quería comprobarlo. —Justificó. —No estorba, ¿Verdad?

_ Por favor, di que no. _

—Bueno, no creo. Solo vamos a revisar tu garganta. ¿Haz notado algún cambio o molestia?

—No. —Mintió como un bellaco, mientras se forzaba a caminar con normalidad y tomar asiento. Mordió su lengua para no gritar, y se aferró al borde de la silla.

A estas alturas ya ni siquiera lo hacía por Tadashi o por Marco, sólo lo hacía para evitarle más sufrimiento a Hiro, a quien no cesaba de irle mal.

Se forzó a encontrarle defectos a Tadashi mientras le veía anotar quién sabe qué cosas en su libreta. Algo tenía que funcionar. Quizás, uhm… su nariz era muy fea, sí. Y… y Hiro era mucho más inteligente y tenía el pelo más bonito.

No, espérate, ¿Qué hace comparándolo con Hiro? Estaba bien que estuviera intentando desenamorarse, pero no era para tanto. El Hamada menor tenía que salir de su cabeza por un momento, de algún modo. Ésto de echarlo de menos se le estaba saliendo de control…

Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo? Te ves distante. —Preguntó el mayor con preocupación.

—¿Eh? Oh, no. Estoy bien. —Intentó disimular, pero la incomodidad de su dolor y de sus pensamientos hicieron que su sonrisa se transformara en una mueca.

Tadashi lo notó.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo llamar a un médico, si no es algo que me puedas decir.

Miguel dio un respingo. ¡Era justo lo que no quería! Rayos, ¿Era mucho pedir que le dejaran descansar sin tener que pensar en nada?

—¡Estoy seguro! Ehm, es solo que… ¡Hiro me dijo que tengo los cachetes de Mochi y estoy enfadado con él! —Se inventó.

Premio a la excusa del año. Si no estuviera tan dolorido se golpearía la frente. ¿No podía dejar de pensar en Hiro un segundo?

—… ¿Cachetes de Mochi? —Tadashi intentó disimular una risita.

—S-sí… dijo que tenía cachetes enormes como él… y… bueno, no estoy gordito.

Tadashi alzó una ceja aún con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, fue entonces cuando Hiro y el Hamada mayor volvieron a perder puntos de comparación.

—Pienso que es adorable, adoro los cachetitos de Mochi.

Miguel abrió un poco más sus caramelas orbes, sintiendo mariposas en su vientre que se anteponian a su dolor, poco a poco sus morenas mejillas se colorearon de carmín.

—¿De verdad?

El mayor de los Hamada asintió aún sin borrar su amable sonrisa.

—¡Claro!— Hizo una pausa para soltar un leve suspiro— Incluso hubo un tiempo donde Hiro era más rollizo… ¡También tenía cachetitos de mochi! Era tan tierno cuando era pequeño.

Miguel trató de imaginarse a su mejor amigo con más relleno, siendo una tarea demasiado compleja, esa lánguida figura, su altura, su clara piel libre de acné… 

Al parecer Hiro era de esos a los que la pubertad les hizo un favor, no como a él, que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo más cachetes que persona en esta vida.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se recargaba con cuidado contra la camilla.

—Al menos no tienes cachetes de ardilla regordeta…—Desvió un poco la mirada.

Había soltado eso al aire absorto en sus pensamientos, los cuales venían acompañados con el nombre y sombra de su mejor amigo…

_ ¿Aún podía llamarlo así?... _

Gracias al mensaje tácito de Miguel, Tadashi pensó que le hablaba a él, no pensó que la mente del mexicano fuese invadida nuevamente por su pequeño hermano, quién había dejado una huella imborrable desde hace algunos años.

El mayor de los Hamada observó cómo Miguel bajaba un poco la mirada, comprendiendo que, tal vez, esas mejillas podían ser un punto de inseguridad para el pequeño mexicano, conforme su adolescencia progresaba y con ella, las inseguridades por su apariencia. Recordó cuando Hiro pasaba por lo mismo.

El noble corazón de Tadashi se comprimió un poco, necesitaba ayudar a Miguel, haciéndole notar que no había ningún defecto físico en su persona. No le gustaría que se deprimiera por ello.

Cómo su pequeño hermanito, hace mucho tiempo…

—Miguel…

Tadashi llamó con suavidad obteniendo en seguida la atención del Rivera menor, cuando ambas orbes castañas se conectaron el mayor de los Hamada llevó con lentitud su mano a una de las mejillas de Miguel, acariciándola con cierta dulzura fraternal.

—A mí me gustan tus mejillas, no te mortifiques por ellas, por favor…

Quizás estaba intensificado por el dolor deforme que ya le acompañaba constantemente. Tal vez, por el hecho de que llevaba desde el día de la fiesta evitando el contacto físico con todo mundo por sentirse una horrible persona, al punto de olvidar cómo se sentía una caricia, un abrazo, una palmada en el hombro o en la espalda. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambos, pero en su frágil estado físico y mental, casi sintió romper a llorar por ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad de parte de la persona a la que aún idealizaba.

—Sí… G-gracias Tadashi.

Tadashi sonrió. No tenía ni la más remota idea del alivio que le estaba ayudando a sentir ahora mismo. Una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones positivas que iban del cariño al consuelo recorrieron su ya muy frágil y abusado cuerpo. Por un momento, olvidó todos sus esfuerzos por esconder todo, y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

Se sentía bien… no sentir dolor todo el tiempo se sentía bien…

_ Sólo por unos segundos, quería creer que el mundo estaba bien…  _

_ Aunque al igual que todo en ese mundo sin sentido, fuese una mentira... _

A unos pasos de ahí, Hiro se hallaba dando vueltas por un pasillo, sujetándose la cabeza mientras intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una solución a su problema. Mientras más vueltas le daba, más le dolía la cabeza, pero algo le decía que no había tiempo que perder.

El paseo con Kyle le había ayudado a tomar aire fresco y pensar en su situación con la cabeza más fría. Sabía que Miguel no se encontraba bien. No sabía qué tenía, pero no le gustaba verlo sin energía, ni sentirse un completo inútil en ayudarlo. Estaba considerando seriamente ir al hospital y operarse de una vez… y para eso, necesitaba confesarlo todo a su hermano, pues era su tutor legal desde la muerte de tía Cass.

¿Debía de decirle la verdad a su hermano, estando tan delicado…?

No era lo que buscaba, y menos a un día de su cumpleaños… quizá no fuera la opción ideal…Pero... por Miguel hubiera ido a dónde fuera y confesado lo que fuera.

Si no era la opción ideal, al menos era la mejor que tenía. Y, si le iba a decir algo, preferiría que fuera ahora que estaba revisando a Miguel, pues tener a su mejor amigo en la misma habitación le daba coraje a seguir adelante.

Después de todo, y a pesar del Hanahaki, aún era su mejor amigo, compadre, soporte, compañero de aventuras, equipo de Co-ops, rival en los versus hasta que el lag los separe. No habría mejor momento que éste en un futuro. Mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto se podría curar, y ayudar a Miguel con… lo que sea que estuviera aquejándolo.

Además, fue Miguel quien le estuvo insistiendo todo este tiempo en que se operara o hiciera algo al respecto… qué tonto fue por no hacerle caso. ¿Y si era su modo de pedirle ayuda? ¿De decirle algo importante?

Decidido. Diría la verdad.

Con todo y su jaqueca, se levantó con un suspiro, decidido a ir con su hermano mayor para confesarle la verdad y de paso, para pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza porque sentía que se le iba a partir por la mitad.

_ Hora de dejar de correr de tus problemas y enfrentarlos, Hiro Hamada. _

Repasó en su cabeza exactamente el qué y el cómo le iba a decir la verdad a Tadashi, tragando saliva.

—”Tadashi, tengo Hanahaki, pero no te preocupes, no es grave”… no, no es la mejor idea. —Gruñó. Se mordió el labio. —”Tadashi, puede que necesite ir al hospital”... agh. 

Tal vez algo más sutil, salir con él y encaminarse al hospital… Pedirle ayuda a Honey, no lo sabía… Con la jaqueca no podía pensar con claridad.

Bien, ¿qué tal si primero iba por algo para el dolor de cabeza, descansaba un poco, y entonces le pedía ayuda? No, tonto, tiene que ser ahora. Como saliera, estaría bien, lo importante era decirlo. Con un quejido, se asomó a la habitación en que su hermano mayor se encontraba, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban de nervios, calando las aguas antes de aventarse de golpe.

Pero antes de poderse disculpar por interrumpir el examen médico, no pudo evitar fijarse en la posición en la que su mejor amigo y su hermano parecían encontrarse. En Tadashi no había nada raro, pero, en Miguel, algo no encajaba… escuadriñó las facciones del moreno.

Había una leve sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera y… un tierno sonrojo adornaba las morenas mejillas de su mejor amigo.

Miguel se estaba ruborizando por el tacto de Tadashi…

Si Hiro conocía bien a Miguel, sabía que el tacto de ese tipo no era para lograr ruborizarlo (menos si viene de una familia donde tiran de sus mejillas constantemente), pero en ese momento algunos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a la cabeza del genio.

 

_ “Es... una muchacha muy linda. Es alta, de cabello negro. Es muy inteligente y cuando la vi, me empezó a contar muchas cosas nuevas. Es bastante apasionada... animada. Y... ¡Y ya no les voy a decir nada más! ¿Están contentos?” _

 

Era imposible no comenzar a atar cabos… El porqué Miguel ayudaba tan entusiasmadamente en el Lucky Cat Café, porque tartamudeaba con Tadashi presente, por qué estaba preguntando a todo mundo acerca de la homosexualidad hace unos días…

Hiro abrió completamente sus ojos cuando finalmente se dió cuenta de que Miguel se deprimió después de que su hermano y Honey se comprometieran…

Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

_ Miguel estaba enamorado de Tadashi… _

Cuando les dio las pistas sobre su enamoramiento, no hablaba de  _ él _ , si no de su hermano mayor.  _ Nunca  _ había hablado de él. El genio de la robótica bajó la mirada y presionó con fuerza sus puños, logrando que los mismos se pusieran isquémicos.

¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan ciego? Cuando le ofreció aquella rosa roja… en realidad todo había sido un malentendido de lo peor.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba clavándose la uñas en las palmas de las manos y estaba apretando la mandíbula.

Estaba enojado, no sabía el origen precisamente y es que habían varios factores predisponentes.

Tal vez era como su hermano tocaba a SU mejor amigo…

Tal vez era Miguel por dejarse tocar por SU hermano…

No pasó tanto tiempo para que el enojo se mezclara con cierta tristeza y anhelo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Tadashi en ese momento.Tadashi era más amable, más alto, más dedicado, más altruista, más todo. ¿Cómo se le pudo siquiera ocurrir que Miguel podría haberse enamorado de él?

Hiro desvió la mirada y un sabor amargo lo alertó, el nocivo aliento de pétalo de cerezo impactó en su garganta añadiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Descifró con temor la mezcolanza de sentimientos que ahogaban su corazón.

_ Celos. _

Celos de Tadashi y de haber conseguido lo que por años él quería…

Celos de no tener el corazón de su mejor amigo…

Tadashi era como un héroe para él… no podía culpar a Miguel.

Y definitivamente era un héroe para San Fransokyo. Pero era un héroe comprometido… ¿por eso Miguel no quiso decir nada...?

…Espera...  _ ¿No vio ésta historia antes? _

Fue en ese momento que un segundo pensamiento, un _ déja vù _ más aterrador, llegó a su mente: el hecho de que Miguel estuviera tan débil por una persona previamente comprometida, le recordaba a una persona…

Tía Cass. Tía Cass, en sus últimos días, se comportaba así.

_ Miguel estaba empeorando como su tía. _

Se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, con el corazón partido en dos cada vez que veía a Miguel con ese adorable sonrojo en su cara y el frío de la muerte recordándole que quizá fuera la última imagen que viera de él si no hacía algo.

La cosa empeoró cuando el sabor metálico le llenó la boca. Supo que debía abandonar el laboratorio en cuanto un rastro de sangre resbaló por la comisura de su labio, llegando hasta mentón.

_ Los celos también estaban causando estragos en él mismo. _

Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron, esperando dejarse el alma y el corazón en ello, una mezcla de miedo, dolor y celos atrapados en su corazón, a la par que tosía pétalos y sangre en su camino a su habitación.

No quería que esos sentimientos lo invadieran, no quería celar a Tadashi ni a Miguel, mucho menos cuando sentía los pétalos de sakura cosquillearle en la faringe por culpa de ellos. Pero, mucho menos, quería perder a su mejor amigo como perdió a tía Cass. Quizá con ella se había movido demasiado tarde, pero aquí aún estaba a tiempo. Tenía que moverse YA, con o sin celos.

Y para ello, debía deshacerse de las sakuras,  _ para siempre. _

Esos celos que lo aprisionaban, esos sentimientos que no le dejaban disfrutar de su amistad sanamente, que le hacían llorar por un amor no correspondido, que le hacían sentirse mal de verlo con su propio hermano... esa maldita, maldita enfermedad que se había llevado a su tía, a su amigo, a su cariño y casi su vida entera…

_ No la dejaría llevarse nada más. _

Sólo había una solución:

 

**_Tomar la dosis más alta del medicamento…_ **

 

Hiro entró azotando la puerta de su cuarto y buscó con desesperación el frasco con las pequeñas y letales galaxias encapsuladas, sintiendo que las ramas empezaban a crecer por sus pulmones, sintiendo que le costaba más trabajo respirar mientras más pensaba en el rostro de Miguel buscando el contacto de Tadashi y rechazando el que Hiro podía ofrecerle.

_ Aniquilaría esos cerezos que buscaban enraizar su corazón y tomar control de su vida. _

Tosió para luchar por su vida, dejando un reguero de pétalos alrededor suyo. Notó que algunas flores salían casi completas. Si no hacía algo ahora, estaría perdido.

Moriría asfixiado. Y no lo iba a permitir.

Cuando finalmente el frasco estuvo en su poder tomó las cápsulas como si de pequeños caramelos se tratase, las aplastó en su mano y las tomó casi con desesperación para que el activo les hiciera daño. Sabía horrible. En absoluto al sabor afrutado que tenía la capa que las recubría… pero gracias al choque de adrenalina, la desesperación, y los recuerdos su respiración se agitó y sus pensamientos se nublaron lo bastante para no notarlo.

Se hallaba desesperado, enfrentando todos sus miedos a la vez, y no se daba cuenta de que a poco el frasco con pequeñas galaxias comenzaba a vaciarse.

Una… dos… tres… cinco… siete...

Sintió las ramas retroceder de a poco. Luchaban por salir cuando recordaba a Miguel, pero retrocedían cuando engullía más píldoras. Se forzó a no seguir tosiendo.

Los efectos de la automedicación prolongada ahora jugaban en su contra.

Los oídos empezaron a zumbarle, la boca se le quedó seca y la visión se le puso borrosa. No sabía si de lágrimas, o por algo más, ni le importaba. Su dolor de cabeza estaba peor que antes, y ni siquiera eso le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en la escena que había contemplado segundos atrás.

Diez… trece, quizá… perdió la cuenta.

Podía respirar un poco más. Sólo un poco más, un poco más…

Ahí.

Podía respirar. Hiro se detuvo y se quedó quieto un momento, probando su respiración. El aire le lleno los pulmones y acarició los ahora dóciles cerezos. Lo había logrado… estaba a salvo.

...Estaba a salvo.

¡Estaba a…!

Se dio cuenta cuando finalmente el frasco se halló vacío en sus manos temblorosas. Y lo miró con horror.

_ Vacío. _

¿En qué momento…?

Sus piernas falsearon repentinamente, haciendo que el genio cayera al suelo sin nada que lo amortiguara, soltando un quejido de dolor. El frasco que hasta ese momento había permanecido en sus manos terminó rodando hasta la puerta cerrada. Tuvo la precaución de colocarse de lado, pues sabía que dentro de poco, posiblemente, empezara a vomitar.

_ Sobredosis. _

Definitivamente… debería de haberle hecho caso a Miguel, y haber dicho la verdad antes...

Lentamente su consciencia se volvía más y más nublada. Su juicio se empezó a extinguir al punto de que olvidó por qué momentos antes se había tumbado de costado. En medio de su confusión, una leve sonrisa se asomó triunfal, ya que estaba seguro que finalmente había asesinado a los cerezos en su interior. Lo único bueno que podría haber salido de todo ésto.

Es que al fin... _ los sentimientos que tenía por Miguel desaparecerían… _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos AxureéRheeid e Infinite_Silence, esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Axureé: ¡Perdón por el hiatus! Hubo algunas cosas relativas a la salud que me tuvieron ocupada lo largo del mes, y ya no pude escribir. :’) Infinite me tuvo mucha paciencia y me ayudó un chingo en ese tiempo. Por eso le agradezco mucho :DDD
> 
> Infinite: No hay nada que agradecer. :’) Volvimos y pues, sólo resta decir que lo heavy apenas empieza, lindos fansesillos. (?)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Veneno de sakura

Una suave alarma empezó a sonar en el pecho de Baymax, en medio de la revisión entre Marco y Honey. El robot se levantó con lentitud, mientras giraba la cabeza a todos lados, escaneando los alrededores de la casa en busca de la emergencia que sus sensores detectaban.

—Hay una emergencia. —Comentó.

Honey apenas lo miró, y luego volteó a ver al mexicano frente a ella con un suspiro.

—Sí, eso veo.

Marco Rivera, coqueto, altanero, pretencioso, orgulloso y creído como pocos, yacía frente a ella recostado en el piso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. El último ataque de Hanahaki que había tenido había vuelto a llenar sus pulmones de celosías, y llegaban hasta su garganta. Cualquier otra persona habría muerto, pero no alguien con inmunidad a dicha etapa.

—No te preocupes, Baymax. Yo me ocupo de él, está bajo control.

—Te he dicho que no es nada. —Protestó Marco.

—Marco… no es que no te crea, de verdad, pero… tu hanahaki está bastante avanzado. ¿No has considerado un hospital?

Baymax miró a Marco, quien torcía la boca en una mueca. Pero supo que esa no era la emergencia.

Estaba en el segundo piso… Hiro Hamada estaba sufriendo una crisis convulsiva.

—¿Para qué, si yo aguanto perfecto? —Protestó Marco, rodando los ojos.

—Sobre eso, bueno… ¿No precisamente…? Está avanzando mucho.

—Estoy bien.

Honey suspiró. El Rivera era demasiado testarudo.

—Al menos, ¿Me dirías por favor por quién lo desarrollaste? Podrías limitar contacto con esa persona, quizá...

El robot se puso en marcha al segundo piso, mientras Honey y Marco discutían y pasaban por completo de las acciones del robot, inmersos en su charla.

Baymax pudo haberles avisado, pero basado en información que había recopilado de cálculos anteriores sabía que ninguno de esos dos estaba equipado con un protocolo apropiado para emergencias, por su tendencia a perder el tiempo: Honey buscaba alternativas mientras que Marco se cerraba a las mismas. No había tiempo en una emergencia médica para ninguna de esas actitudes.

Pero Tadashi no lo equipó con velocidad.

Dejó detrás a ambos y se dirigió con tanta rapidez como sus cortas piernas le permitían al segundo piso.

Kyle estaba en el primero, ataviándose y alistándose para irse en su motocicleta. Había decidido no ir en pos de Marco Rivera, y ya le preguntaría al día siguiente si se encontraba mejor, con todo y culpa añadida. Al menos, hasta que un suave “beep, beep, beep” llamó su atención y le hizo levantar la mirada.

¿Qué carajo?

El paso rápido de Baymax seguido de una suave alarma que parecía provenir del mismo llamó su atención y lo siguió con la mirada. Era la primera vez que lo veía caminar tan rápido, ignorando a todos, y dirigiéndose directo a la escalera.

Se veía hasta gracioso. Era como un pato.

Kyle aguantó una risita.

—¿Qué pasa, malvavisco? ¿Por qué la prisa? —Se rió.

El escáner de Baymax reconoció a Kyle.

Al contrario que Honey y Marco, él era ideal para responder a emergencias, según su base de datos. Había sido contratado como chef, pero también para cuidar de Hiro, y se había desempeñado notablemente bien en dicho trabajo.

Además, tenía un promedio de responder hasta un 20% más rápido cuando dichas emergencias involucraban a Hiro, por alguna razón.

Con él sí se podía trabajar.

Baymax habló.

—Hiro está convulsionando en su habitación. Necesito llegar rápido.

Kyle abrió mucho los ojos.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro, y tomó del brazo al robot para proceder a correr con él escaleras arriba, prácticamente arrastrándolo y tirando un montón de cosas en el proceso.

Cómo fuera, luego se lo pagaría a Tadashi, se preocuparía por ello después. 

El asiático jaló a Baymax, no pudo evitar sentir rabia y frustración cuando el enorme malvavisco se atoró en el pasillo con una de las mesitas que tenían de adorno las rosas amarillas que tanto le gustaban a Honey.

—No soy rápido. —Dijo Baymax.

—¡Pues lo serás ahora! —Protestó Kyle.

—Me tengo que desinflar.

—¡No hay tiempo!

Estúpido Tadashi y su diseño de robot ineficiente.

Tiró del robot blanco con un poco más de fuerza para que finalmente cediera, o que un brazo se desinflara por alguna pequeña rasgadura. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, si no necesitara de Baymax para ayudar a Hiro con primeros auxilios ya hubiera llegado a la habitación.

Iba a golpear a Tashi, en verdad…

Una vez divisó la puerta de madera de la habitación aceleró el paso y abrió la misma prácticamente de una patada.

La imagen que sus orbes captaron fue difícil de digerir.

_ Deplorable… _

Pétalos, sangre, vómito y píldoras regadas por el suelo de la habitación, dio un paso y lo primero que la punta de su bota encontró fue el frasco vacío del medicamento contra el Hanahaki.

Kyle comprendió con horror la emergencia de la situación, y es que no se trataba de un caso de asfixia por flores asesinas, se trataba de un caso de sobredosis…

—Hiro. —Llamó Baymax, haciendo a Kyle a un lado para finalmente demostrar su efectividad aplicando primeros auxilios a su paciente. —Hiro, estoy llamando una ambulancia.

Rápidamente el robot colocó al genio de costado y levantó levemente su cabeza para evitar que éste se ahogara con su propio vómito en lo que la crisis convulsiva terminaba.

Revisaba constantemente los signos vitales, considerando seriamente si sería necesario usar los desfibriladores.

Kyle se hallaba absorto, todo ocurría en cámara lenta ante sus orbes avellana. Se le revolvía el estómago con violencia de sólo ver a Hiro en el suelo, pálido, ojeroso, sudando frío y vomitando mientras convulsionaba.

Era terriblemente desesperante no saber qué hacer en esas situaciones, esperar lo peor por tu inutilidad y ver cómo la vida de alguien se desvanecía paulatinamente en cuestión de segundos, tal vez menos…

Apretó los puños y frunció mucho más el ceño, no sabía qué hacer más que observar cómo Baymax realizaba su trabajo de enfermera de emergencia.

Un suave maullido seguido de un muy doloroso mordisco en su tobillo lo hizo reaccionar. Primero, del dolor. Después, al ver al gordo gato de los Hamada a sus pies.

De golpe regresó a tierra. No era momento de congelarse. ¡Tenía que actuar!

—¡Baymax! ¡¿En cuánto tiempo llega una ambulancia?!

—Cuarenta minutos aproximadamente con el tráfico… más el tiempo que les tome llevarlo al hospital...

—… Yo llego al hospital en quince. ¡Dámelo!

Los gritos de Kyle y la alarma constante de Baymax alertaron a todas las personas en la casa Hamada, incluido Tadashi quien ahora se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto, observando con horror lo que sucedía en el interior.

— Kyle… ¿Qué le ocurre a Hiro?

Kyle rodó los ojos con frustración y se encaminó hacia el menor de los Hamada, no gastaría tiempo y saliva explicando la situación ahora, menos con la vida de Hiro pendiendo de un hilo.

—Se muere.

Cargó al Hamada menor y salió de la habitación empujando a todos, sin embargo, una mano que lo sujetó del hombro detuvo abruptamente su andar.

Cuando se giró para reclamar se encontró de frente con Tadashi, éste con un semblante serio. Kyle pudo notar que se le había secado la boca, ya que tragó saliva con mucha dificultad antes de hablar.

—Deja que Baymax lo lleve, llegarán más rápido…

Miguel llegó cojeando al primer piso, desde donde alcanzó a presenciar una escena que, en sus pesadillas, se había repetido una y otra vez.

Pétalos de sakura, mezclados con la vista, la textura, y el olor de la sangre y el vómito. Un frasco vacío de píldoras, que había resbalado en una patada descuidada de Kyle por las escaleras. Hiro, pálido como las rosas blancas que fueron a recoger aquel día, en brazos de Kyle, sin responder.

Muerto o desmayado, no sabía bien.

No quería preguntar. Pero tampoco necesitaba ser un genio para entender que la vida su primer y mejor amigo de años estaba perdiendo...

Sentía que se le acababa el aire. Hiro le prometió que tendría todo bajo control. Le dijo que no tomaría más de lo necesario… ¡¿Cómo había llegado a éste nivel en primer lugar?!

Una voz en su cabeza contestó.

_ “Porque tú lo dejaste. Lo permitiste. Lo alentaste.” _

Él lo enamoró. Él lo rechazó. Él le ayudó a ocultar su enfermedad. Él no lo frenó cuando empezó a tomar demasiadas medicinas. Él le permitió no pedir ayuda.

Él era el cómplice de ésto.

Tanto quería protegerlo de la muerte… que terminó alentándolo a hallarla de peor modo.

_ Sobredosis _ .

Por su parte, Kyle alzó una ceja totalmente incrédulo de las palabras incoherentes de Tadashi.

¿Qué Baymax llevaría a Hiro más rápido que él? Por favor, fue el robot quién le pidió que lo llevara a rastras al cuarto para atender la emergencia ya que no era muy rápido.

El cocinero se jaló para que Tadashi soltará su hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a escuchar tus estupideces ahora, Tadashi!

—¡No son estupide…!

—¡Escúchate! La vida de Hiro peligra ¡¿Y se lo vas a confiar a tu robot de malvavisco?!

—Es un enfermero capacitado, ¡no un malvavisco!

—¡Las emergencias médicas requieren velocidad, cosa que Baymax no tiene! Demonios, en quince minutos yo llego más rápido en moto al hospital que Baymax a la puerta. 

Tadashi no estaba en la condición de tener éste tipo de discusión con nadie, mucho menos un Kyle enojado. Pero ignoró la náusea, la taquicardia, y la voz que insistía en decirle que Kyle tenía razón y él era un inútil por no prevenir todo esto a tiempo, y siguió.

Hiro lo necesitaba, no podía dejarse caer ahora ante la duda.

—Equiparé a Baymax, ¿sí? ya verás que no le tomará ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Kyle explotó como un dragón lanzando fuego.

—¡No Tadashi, no hay tiempo para que equipes nada!

El grito de Kyle hizo que Tadashi diera un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

—¡Ky…!

—¡Hiro  _ morirá _ si esperamos más! ¡Eso debiste de pensarlo antes de equipar a tu robot inútil tan mal para una emergencia, no  _ ahora _ !

—¡Kyle…!

—¡Ya es tarde para eso, Tadashi! ¡Baymax es inútil en esta situación!

Tadashi sintió que un ataque de ansiedad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero hizo un último esfuerzo por Hiro. Le estuvo protegiendo todos éstos años… no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ya…

— Baymax es más seguro que tu motocicleta, Kyle. Les puede suceder algo durante el trayecto, no puedes sujetar a Hiro mientras conduces.

Pero Kyle seguía pensando que Tadashi era obsoleto en esta situación.

— ¿¡Y estás sugiriendo que un robot que camina a dos kilómetros por hora y además se distrae con cualquier cosa es más seguro!? ¡Nunca llegarán al hospital a tiempo!

Tadashi decidió zanjar la discusión antes de colapsar, y así usar sus últimas energías para dar la vuelta y correr al laboratorio en busca de la armadura del robot.

Le mostraría a Kyle que tenía razón y que Baymax era más seguro que una motocicleta en la que su hermano  _ ya se había accidentado con anterioridad. _

El cocinero aprovechó esto y fue hacia donde estaba su motocicleta, aún con Hiro en brazos y con cuidado de que no se golpeara la cabeza.

Miguel sintió que algo se frotaba entre sus tobillos, haciéndole reaccionar. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio a Mochi. Luego alzó la mirada de nuevo, reaccionando a lo que acababa de presenciar.

No iba a mentir. Le tenía miedo…  _ mucho _ miedo a Kyle. Y más en su estado actual. Y prefería mil veces a Tadashi… pero…

Pero por Hiro, el daría la vida.

Y, por ésta ocasión, sabía que Kyle era mejor opción que el (decepcionante) Hamada mayor.

… Por eso echó a correr.

Siguió al dragón de las cacerolas en dirección a su motocicleta, apresuradamente bajando las escaleras, rechinando los dientes y apretando la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor. Sentía los moretones y los músculos castigados por el esfuerzo, la sangre saliéndole de la nariz y la boca, pero no importaba.

—¡Kyle! —Gritó, acercándose a él.

Estaba decepcionado de Tadashi, pero ahora mismo no se trataba de lo que él sentía, si no de salvarle la vida a Hiro.

Kyle de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se vio obligado a retirarla cuando sintió las manos del menor, apresuradas, moviéndose entre su torso y los brazos lánguidos de Hiro.

Miguel estaba atando a Hiro a Kyle con un pedazo de venda. Lo estaba… ¿ _ Asegurando para el viaje _ ?

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡Oye, pedazo de…!

Frenó cuando notó que las uñas de Miguel estaban empapadas en sangre. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con una imagen de película de terror.

El menor  _ sangraba _ .

Sangraba de la nariz, de la boca, de los oídos, de los ojos. Sangraba de las uñas. Sangraba de cada orificio en el cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía para asegurar a Hiro a su torso. Estaba lleno de moretones que se expandían más y más. Parecía víctima del dolor más absoluto.

Y tenía vendajes, manchados de esa misma sangre, a medio deshacer alrededor de algo que parecían flores  _ creciendo de su cuerpo _ ...

Vendajes con los que estaba asegurando a Hiro, a modo de cinturones de seguridad.

Y aún así… le miraba con determinación.

—¿Puedes llevarlo en quince minutos, verdad? —Preguntó Miguel, terminando de asegurar los brazos de Hiro alrededor de la cintura de Kyle, amarrandolo por las muñecas para evitarle una caída.

Kyle asintió como hipnotizado ante la imagen casi sobrenatural del mexicano ante él.

—Te lo encargo mucho. Por favor, yo no puedo llevarlo pero tú sí…  _ no lo quiero perder… _

—... Tú estás…

Miguel pareció desesperarse.

—¡No hay tiempo, sólo llévalo y ya! ¡Que no se muera, Kyle!

Sus manos manchadas de sangre ajustaron un casco extra a Hiro. Kyle, reaccionando rápido y sin tiempo para preguntas, eligió arrancar primero y ya de regreso empezaría el interrogatorio.

Ese pequeño gesto sirvió para que Kyle odiara un poco menos al Rivera menor.

La motocicleta arrancó con una velocidad de miedo, que incluso hacía lucir a Gogo lenta en comparación.

No había tiempo que perder.

En ese punto a Kyle no le importaba que su playera estuviera llena de sangre, pétalos y vómito, llegaría al hospital y si podía reducir los quince minutos que había dicho, lo haría.

Aceleró aún más, no le importaron las luces rojas en los semáforos, no le importaba tener que usar la acera para adelantar en el tráfico.

Tampoco el ruido de las sirenas ni las luces parpadeantes de las patrullas, estaban detrás de ellos, le ordenaban orillarse, que condujera de manera prudente.

Kyle ignoró todas y cada una de las órdenes que le dieron, siguió conduciendo y se aferró al acelerador y a la esperanza de que llegaría al hospital a tiempo.

Que Hiro estaría bien y después lo amedrentaría por la estupidez que hizo.

—Kyle… tengo sueño...

Al parecer Hiro recuperaba la conciencia por ratos, cosa que alivió al mayor. Pero al alivio no le duró mucho: escuchar su nombre dicho tan débilmente por la voz de Hiro le hizo sudar frío, pero no tanto como sus palabras.

Podía casi sentir el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.

—No te atrevas a dormirte, enano. —Contestó. —No es tiempo para eso. No aún, ¿Está bien?

—¿...Qué es ese ruido?

Kyle maldijo por lo bajo las sirenas de las policías.

—Es… un paseo. Salimos a dar un paseo en motocicleta. Querías hacer eso hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No… quiero ir a casa… con Miguel… me duele la cabeza…

—… Te llevaré con Miguel. Sólo no te duermas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Te está esperando. Por eso te… te encargó mucho conmigo. Te tiene mucho cariño… te quiere mucho. 

Kyle se mordió la lengua e ignoró el cómo el nudo de su garganta se apretaba aún más, aguantándose la tortura a la cual se estaba sometiendo él solo con tal de llegar al hospital. Y debió de dar frutos, porque Hiro pareció sonreír, pero no pudo contestar más allá de un suave “gracias” que Kyle casi no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿...Enano?

_...Se había dormido. _

Aceleró aún más.

Los vehículos policiales dejaron la cordialidad y se alinearon con la motocicleta del cocinero, estaban dispuestos y autorizados para usar la fuerza si se requiriera.

Kyle no se dió cuenta cuando éstos se posicionaron a su lado, está vez dándole las mismas órdenes de parar el vehículo y orillarse, acompañado de amenazas de fuerza bruta si hacía caso omiso a sus advertencias.

Si lo detenían ahora, Hiro  _ definitivamente _ moriría. 

Por breves instantes Kyle recordó que no era la primera vez que se hallaba en una situación similar, huyendo de la ley. Escalofríos recorrieron su piel con un toque de temor a lo que los uniformados pudiesen hacerles.

No sabía si era por viejas costumbres y malos hábitos que adoptó por su vida pasada, antes de convertirse en Kyle Takachiho.

La diferencia de aquella vez y ahora era el motivo; esa vez, Kyle huía por las huellas de su pasado, uno peligroso que con mucho gusto preferiría olvidar… Ésta vez, no huía, buscaba salvar una vida. 

—¡Detenga el vehículo inmediatamente!

Esa determinación le dió suficiente fuerza a sus pulmones para que su voz se alzara por encima de los motores de los vehículos.

—¡Traigo una persona muriendo por Hanahaki y con sobredosis! ¡Necesito llevarlo al hospital!

El oficial que se asomaba por la ventana de copiloto parpadeó, y escudriñó el pequeño bulto que estaba pegado a Kyle. Las luces de las farolas nocturnas le ayudaron a corroborar que efectivamente el conductor de la motocicleta se hallaba acompañado de un chico bastante jóven y flacucho, que yacía inconsciente (y no dormido como había pensado originalmente), con sangre seca y rastros de vómito purpúreo y azulado alrededor de la boca.

Lo había visto antes, en algunos casos de gente que, presa del pánico, ingerían pastillas de más para evitar la muerte por asfixia. Era el color del vómito provocado por la sobredosis por píldoras para el Hanahaki.

Apretó los dientes: ese muchacho podía tener la edad de su hijo. Un año más, uno menos.

El copiloto rápidamente dio aviso a su compañero de la situación, su código dictaba dar prioridad a la vida de una persona, entonces la patrulla aceleró, se colocaron delante de Kyle y comenzaron a escoltarlos.

Hicieron uso de la radio para pedir que despejaran la ruta al hospital y llegar a tiempo, las sirenas siguieron sonando y los vehículos adyacentes les abrían paso.

Lo lograrían, llegarían al hospital rápidamente, tal vez en los cinco minutos que le presumía Tadashi que Baymax ocuparía en llegar.

Kyle apretó el manubrio de la motocicleta, dejándose dominar por lo surrealista de la situación entera, por el hecho de que ahora la policía le estuviera escoltando. Ésto era una locura. Ésta enfermedad había puesto al mundo de cabeza.

_ La odiaba. _

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, pero finalmente se presentaba ante sus orbes el hospital, ese edificio blanco con una enorme cruz roja en su logo.

Los oficiales ocuparon la entrada para urgencias y el copiloto rápidamente descendió de la patrulla esperando al cocinero, el susodicho llegó prácticamente derrapando y en cuanto logró frenar completamente, el oficial ayudó a desatar a Hiro de los vendajes (por suerte, no eran complicados, gracias Miguel) mientras un par de enfermeros salían con una camilla.

Se le retiró el casco al menor de los Hamada y fue recostado en la camilla, éste aún tenía espasmos y estaba empapado en sudor, sin embargo, la temperatura de su cuerpo era baja, estaba helado.

Nuevamente el mundo giraba lento a los ojos de Kyle, sólo observaba cómo los enfermeros transportaban a Hiro y lo aseguraban en la camilla mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si todo ésto estaba pasando en realidad. Los oficiales se le acercaron, preguntándole cosas ininteligibles acompañado de uno del cuerpo médico quién, probablemente, le preguntaría los detalles de la situación.

En cuanto Hiro desapareció detrás de la puerta de urgencias fue cuando el mundo comenzó a cobrar sentido de nuevo.

—Señor…

Kyle se retiró el casco con lentitud, su respiración retumbaba en sus tímpanos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que se podía ver su pulso en la delgada tela de su playera. 

Estaba hecho un desastre, olor a sangre, vómito y bilis emanaban de su ropa, acompañado de temblores no le dejaban a sus manos coordinar con precisión. Sudaba frío y respiraba aceleradamente. Sentía como si acabara de tomar diez tazas de café.

El enfermero comprendió que Kyle no estaba en posición de responder preguntas en una situación tan shockeante como la que acababa de vivir.

Lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara un poco y después pedirle los datos, así que junto con el oficial lo ayudaron a llegar a una de las bancas para que pudiera sentarse.

El casco reposaba a su lado, entrelazó sus dedos buscando un apoyo y tratar de regularizar su propia respiración, sabía que debía calmarse para que pudieran registrar al menor lo más pronto posible.

Lo sabía y aún así, por más que su cabeza diera la tajante orden de seguir al enfermero y calmarse de una vez, no podía… Su pierna seguía temblando inquieta, juntó sus labios a sus manos buscando calentarlas un poco, ya que, al igual que Hiro, estaban heladas.

—Hijo, sé que es duro lo que acaba de pasar… Nosotros nos encargamos, busca calmarte por mientras.

Dijo el oficial colocando una mano en el hombro de Kyle en señal de apoyo. Kyle soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No es necesario, vamos…

El cocinero se levantó y fue a asegurar la motocicleta y el casco, debía registrar a Hiro ya y dejar de perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Así el enfermero y el oficial le acompañaron hasta la sala de archivo en donde escribió el nombre y edad del menor con caligrafía temblorosa.

Era extraño por alguna razón leer el nombre de Hiro en la lista de urgencias…

 

Hiro Hamada. 17 años.

Motivo de ingreso: _Sobredosis._

 

Todo era tan malditamente surreal, que no terminaba de creerlo. Quería pensar que estaba en una estúpida pesadilla.

Su inconsciente seguramente se estaba vengando por toda la culpa que sintió por el estado del Rivera mayor y no irlo a ver.

El oficial lo siguió a las bancas de la sala de espera, aún estaba preocupado por el estado emocional del chico frente a él.

—Te traeré un té, estás más frío que el metal de éstas bancas.

Y así, el oficial desapareció en pos del susodicho té para calmarle las ansias, también era verdad que no podían retirarse aún, necesitaban el testimonio del cocinero para justificar el uso de la sirena.

La temida parte de todo oficial, el papeleo.

Kyle, por su parte, en cuanto se vió sólo la frustración le regresó, esto se manifestó con el cocinero incapaz de mantenerse quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro, rechinaba los dientes.

—...Necesito un jodido cigarrillo.

Pero no se podía fumar en el hospital, así que empezó a jugar con el encendedor resignado. Se estaba sofocando, no podía estar en la sala de espera.

Y es que predominaba un aire de angustia en el hospital, el cocinero estaba seguro que Hiro no era la única emergencia que estaban atendiendo.

Podían verse a unas personas tratando de acallar sus sollozos, otros, al igual que él, estaban inquietos. Otros no se movían un ápice, pero tenían la misma atmósfera pesada de la incertidumbre a su alrededor.

Se preguntó cuántos de ellos estarían aquí por el Hanahaki.

La imagen rápida de un Miguel cubierto de flores que se había quedado atrás con tal de que llevara a Hiro al hospital, le dió un gancho derecho que le llenó de pura culpa y le hizo rechinar los dientes. Lo detestaba, pero… tampoco le deseaba eso.

Era sólo un niño, como Hiro… no merecía que lo dejara atrás de ese modo. Y sin embargo, se ofreció.

Sabía que fue una decisión difícil que ambos tuvieron que tomar en cuestión de segundos… y aún así, aquí estaba, de idiota, sintiendo culpa porque seguía sin simpatizar del todo con el Rivera.

No podía calmarse en un ambiente así, tuvo que salir para no soltar un alarido y asustar a las demás personas que estaban también esperando noticias de algún familiar.

Se recargó en la pared y frotó sus sienes con frustración, alzó la vista al cielo nocturno soltando otro suspiro. 

A veces deseaba no darle tanta importancia a las cosas.

Incluyendo al menor de los Hamada.

Pensaba que después de su cirugía no volvería a desarrollar sentimientos por la misma persona, a pesar de saber que podía haber recaídas. Se juró que no pasaría, pues no era el momento. Pero aquí estaba, en un hospital frustrándose porque no sabía el estado del pequeño genio.

Sólo esperaba su inminente caída por estar de necio y querer pisar la misma piedra nuevamente, por estar de aferrado a un pasado que no se le había realizado.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo?

Se cruzó de brazos rememorando como conoció a Hiro, mordió su labio y frunció un poco más su ceño con frustración.

Le dio un leve escalofrío en el brazo cuando recordó la pequeña mano del genio tomarle la manga de manera temblorosa, como lo llamó de manera suave por el nombre de su hermano y esos ojos perdidos e inundados de melancolía.

Ese fue su primer contacto con el genio, no esperó que después de ello lo llevarán al Lucky Cat, no esperó que Honey le diera el visto bueno… No esperaba que le encargaran a un puberto que podía mostrarle un mundo más interesante.

O que se sintiera atraído por todos los silencios melancólicos que le mostraba a todos, menos a él.

Kyle golpeó con fuerza la pared recordando cómo ese mismo enano interesante robó su motocicleta estando mal emocionalmente, recordaba lo desesperante que fue sentir toda esa preocupación por el accidentado menor y atenderlo de emergencia, como ahora mismo.

Lo estresante que fue lidiar con Tadashi y tratar de calmar a Honey…

Volvió a bajar la mirada al asfalto frunciendo el ceño, odiaba perderse en sus recuerdos. Ya no sentía nada, y no tenía flores dentro del cuerpo, pero como siguiera de terco aferrándose al pasado… pronto iba a explotar en gardenias si se dejaba perder.

—Aquí estabas hijo… desapareciste de la sala de espera y nos preocupaste. Aquí está el té.

El oficial le entregó al cocinero la caliente infusión y espero a que le diera el primer sorbo.

—Gracias…

Kyle suspiró nuevamente y acompañó al oficial para responder las preguntas que necesitara.

Cualquier cosa que pudiese alejar sus pensamientos de Hiro, era bienvenida.

 

***

 

Miguel se quedó mirando por un momento en la dirección en que Kyle se había ido.

El dolor había desaparecido momentáneamente, producto de la adrenalina que sentía, a pesar de las flores que ya cubrían una tercera parte de su cuerpo.

Pero no por eso su cuerpo estaba menos jodido. El sabor metálico a sangre se juntaba en su boca seca, y resbalaba al exterior manchando sus resecos labios, sus oídos zumbaban a la par que sentía la sangre que salía de ellos resbalar por su cuello, su nariz ya era un desastre sanguíneo, y los dedos de sus manos, por efecto de sus uñas sanguinolentas, estaban tan rojos como si acabara de cometer asesinato.

Se estaba matando él solo. ¿Contaba?

Sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento, la cabeza le zumbaba, el hormigueo de raíces a lo largo de su cuerpo era doloroso.

_ Y a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Hiro. _

Recordó el momento en que lo conoció, cinco años atrás, en una partida online. Cómo, desde ese momento, empezaron a jugar juntos a videojuegos, que pronto se transformaron en videollamadas.

Su amistad fue evolucionando. Las videollamadas que pronto se transformaron en chats diarios, en fotografías de sus hogares y familiares respectivos, en llamadas de larga distancia con el cambio que quedaba del mandado, en deseos de “ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver ésto” en cada celebración que acontecía.

A veces, Miguel le cantaba de madrugada cuando Hiro no podía dormir, y Hiro parloteaba sobre sus más recientes inventos, hasta que les llegaba la noche y llegaba la hora de desearse las buenas noches, y al despertar, los buenos días de nuevo. 

Después recordó el momento en que llegó a San Fransokyo, y los meses que pasó con él.

El momento en que le llevó al parque a escalar un árbol. Cómo le ofreció una rosa roja. Cómo empezó a medicarse para no preocupar de más a su hermano. Cuando le habló de su tía muerta, la razón de que (sospechaba) Tadashi le pidiera que lo sacara a dar una vuelta, antes de que enfermara de melancolía por culpa de San Valentín y el recuerdo de ella.

Una sonrisa leve se le escapó cuando recordó su alegría y el calor de su abrazo al verlo por primera vez en el aeropuerto, cuando se aventó a él y Hiro lo hizo girar, riendo y con el cabello revuelto: tan físico, tan presente, tan sólido y tangible, tan  _ ahí _ . Ya no era un sueño donde creía conocerlo, ahora era la realidad.

Su cabello desordenado. Su pereza para salir a pasear cuando tuvo que arrastrarlo por todo el cuarto. Su cara de sorpresa e indignación cuando se enteró de que Mochi andaba pidiéndole comida a todo mundo. Su alegría ante la perspectiva de que su hermano se casara con una persona a quien también valoraba.

Su enorme sonrisa de dientes separados. Su risa que parecía mezclarse entre las sakuras de la primavera, las mismas que se moría de ganas por mostrarle a Miguel.

_ Hiro vomitando píldoras, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo. _

Se preguntó qué haría si esa sonrisa desapareciera. Si la perdiera un día para siempre. Si ya no hubiera más videollamadas, más promesas, más risas, más partidas de videojuegos.

Agradecía enormemente que Kyle estuviera presente para llevárselo en motocicleta, porque sentía que si hubiera sido por Tadashi, su mejor amigo no hubiera llegado a tiempo al hospital. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una ligera mueca de desaprobación cruzó su rostro.

Sí, sabía que Tadashi no era perfecto y cometía errores pero… al ver la vida de su mejor amigo en riesgo por ello…

El menor se arremangó un poco para mirar uno de los cempasúchiles en flor que crecían en su brazo.

Súbitamente, Tadashi le pareció un poco menos impresionante. Sí, era su culpa por idealizarlo, del mismo modo en que había subido a un pedestal a la gente equivocada en el pasado sin conocerles del todo, y quizá estaba siendo muy duro con la situación entera…

Pero era la vida de Hiro lo que estaba en juego.

No podía evitar sentirse hasta un poco enojado de que Tadashi reaccionara tan lento a una emergencia.

No lo odiaba, ni quería culparlo de más, porque le gustara o no seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Hiro.

A veces, su mejor amigo y él tenían conversaciones de madrugada, y hablaban sobre esas cosas que en el día uno no se atreve a mencionar. En una de esas ocasiones en que ambos estaban asustados por los estragos del Hanahaki, y trataban de deshacerse de sus miedos con el diálogo, Hiro le terminó por confesar que su hermano tenía depresión desde su estado comatoso en el hospital y la muerte de su tía, y que ya no era el mismo. Se lo dijo en voz bajita, susurrando. Como contándole un secreto doloroso… porque lo era, al menos para Hiro.

Para él, que estaba lleno de pérdidas, siempre era doloroso cuando algo afectaba a su familia.

Aunque Miguel no estaba del todo seguro respecto a cómo afectaba la dichosa depresión el comportamiento de Tadashi, sí sabía que probablemente era bastante serio a juzgar por cómo Hiro hablaba de ello. Al parecer, esa enfermedad le afectaba los pensamientos, y se metía mucho en el camino del mayor a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes.

Sabía que era grave, y no era del todo la culpa del mayor. Sabía que probablemente para Tadashi también estuviera siendo duro. Pero, en su opinión personal, su mejor amigo ya había sufrido demasiado y no merecía más patadas del destino cuando su vida estaba en juego.

Así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito frustrado con Tadashi.

Un poquito.

Suficiente para no admitirlo en voz alta porque la culpa se lo comía vivo.

—Esperé tanto por verte… —Murmuró al aire, como si Hiro pudiera escucharlo. —Y me acostumbré tanto a tu presencia… que olvidé que no eras para siempre.

La muerte no asustaba a Miguel. Pero sí lo súbitamente que llegaba.

Acababa de verlo… ¿Y así, de la nada, lo iba a perder? La última vez que lo vió, Hiro lo animó a ir a la revisión con Tadashi. Ni siquiera habían ido aún a todos los lugares que Hiro quería enseñarle.

Pensó que él moriría primero, no Hiro. ¡No tenía que ser Hiro!

¿Por qué había empeorado? ¿Por qué se tomó todas las pastillas? ¿Acaso había intentado suicidarse…?

 

_ ¿Pero por qué no le dijo nada? _

 

Miguel apretó los ojos y los labios de dolor, recordando lo mucho que el Hanahaki había puesto un abismo entre ambos, por temor a que a la mínima muestra de confianza Hiro empeorara. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, diluyendo la sangre. Un sollozo ahogado se le escapó.

Si pasaba tiempo con Hiro, éste empeoraba aceleradamente. Pero si no lo hacía, su amistad se dañaba y terminaba por perderlo de todos modos, sólo que más lentamente.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?! —Sollozó y reclamó a nadie en específico, ahogando un grito de rabia mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con los dedos. —¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! ¡Deja a Hiro en paz, llévame a mí!

Dolor, frustración, rabia, tristeza.

—¡Sólo déjalo en paz!

Un gemido ahogado de dolor volvió a escapar de sus cuerdas vocales. Sintió que la cara se le ponía roja entre el llanto intenso y la rabia. Sintió su cabeza doler.

Sus sienes pulsar.

Un dolor más intenso que el de las flores se apoderaba de su alma, y sentía que lo hacía añicos una y otra vez.

...No, definitivamente no podía perdonarle a Tadashi su falta de respuesta, enfermo o no. Que lo perdonara, o no, pero… era simplemente demasiado para el Rivera.

Tenía que olvidarlo, costara lo que costara, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Y a Kyle, tendría que darle algo en agradecimiento.

Y con Hiro… ya no sabía. Ya no sabía cómo tratar a su mejor amigo.

Quizá su hermano tenía razón, y todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en San Fransokyo.

Un maullido a sus pies y algo cálido y peludo frotándose entre sus piernas le hizo bajar la mirada, y se encontró con Mochi. El gato parecía querer animarlo a regresar a casa.

—…¿Mochi?

Miguel parpadeó un poco, pero el minino se volvió a frotar contra él, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás intentando ayudarme? Ja, ja… Gracias… Ahora regreso.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y siguió al minino con lentitud. Cojeaba un poco, pero podía andar.

Con manos temblorosas y empapadas de sangre se persignó. Se manchó la cara en el proceso, pero no le importó.

—Por favor, Diosito santo, que se recupere. —Susurró. —Que no se muera antes que yo. Aún le quiero preguntar muchas cosas, abrazarlo otras tantas veces. Aún tengo mucho que decirle. Por favor, por favorcito… no te lo lleves… no sé qué quieras de mí, pero lo voy a hacer, sólo no te lo lleves, ya no lo hagas sufrir más…

El maullido suave de Mochi le servía de consuelo.

Las cempasúchiles eran para los muertos, mientras que las sakuras le recordaban a uno lo rápido que la vida se podía extinguir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Axureé e Infinite Silence.
> 
> Ya no sabemos si disfrutaron el capítulo de hoy. :D (?)
> 
> Axu: Kylecito no decepciona <3 le tengo cariño a ese wey, a su manera. <3 <3 <3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Cempasúchitl Rojo

_“Por fin lo comprende mi corazón:_

_Escucho un canto,_

_Contemplo una flor:_

_¡Ojalá no se marchiten!”_

 

-Nezahualcóyotl.

 

—Doctor. Las flores siguen creciendo.

—¿El medicamento no las frenó?

—No. Son resistentes al mismo.

—…Conserven la calma, podemos manejarlo. Vamos a realizar una entubación endotraqueal para el lavado gástrico, y abriremos los pulmones y le conectaremos a un respirador.

—Pero… ¿Y si las flores se meten al medio?

—Operamos. No se angustien, mientras procedan con cautela y profesionalismo, todo saldrá bien.

 

***

 

Para cuando Tadashi regresó a toda velocidad, apretando el equipo de superhéroe de Baymax con un agarre firme y asustado, Kyle ya no se encontraba ahí.

Alterado, miró en todas direcciones, como si estuviera esperando una emboscada. La sangre le pulsaba en la cabeza, y los oídos le zumbaban producto del estrés, _pero ahí no había nadie_.

Sólo un silencio que, lejos de tranquilizarlo, le ponía los nervios de punta. Como si fuera a suceder algo en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Kyle?! —Llamó al aire, sintiendo que el sudor resbalaba por su frente. —¡¿Kyle?! ¡Hiro!

Silencio. Derecha, izquierda, al frente. Nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, un pequeño rastro de sangre fresca llamó su atención. El rastro delataba que había partido en dirección al garaje. Sintio náuseas al verlo. ¿Hiro había estado sangrando? No lo recordaba. Es decir, si sangraba, pero, ¿tan copiosamente? A lo mejor vio mal.

El mayor bajó las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a la planta baja, siguiendo el rastro de sangre abundante que se dirigía al garage. Mas no tuvo oportunidad de explorar más a fondo cuando el ruido de una motocicleta emprendiendo la marcha... confirmó su teoría. Se acercó con pánico a la ventana que daba a la calle, esperando ver algo en la oscuridad que le diera una pista.

Efectivamente, alcanzó a ver la silueta de Kyle, montado en su motocicleta, con su hermano menor atado a él como un pequeño koala inconsciente. La velocidad a la que viajaban le causó escalofríos, y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron de su vista. Al final, Kyle iba a tener razón, e iba a llegar antes al hospital...

Tadashi no pudo evitar apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza. Derrotado, dejó caer la armadura de Baymax. Se apoyó contra la pared, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, para luego poner las manos sobre sus oídos, en un intento de silenciar el ruido interno que en medio del silencio, parecía acecharle.

¿...Por qué no podía ser más listo? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que un robot enfermero también debía de estar preparado para atender emergencias?

Sintiendo que la culpa le caía sobre los hombros e incapaz de lidiar con la memoria de su hermano sufriendo de sobredosis, cubierto de vómito azulado y morado, Tadashi se olvidó por un momento de todo.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿Por qué no le puso más atención? Si se moría, iba a ser su culpa. ¿Por qué no podía ser menos inútil?

Se sentía mal.

Se sentía como un fraude. Su único trabajo era cuidar de Hiro y de la casa para que no se lo llevara el servicio social al ser un menor de edad, y para que no se quedaran sin un hogar. Era lo único, LO ÚNICO que tenía que hacer. Ser medianamente competente en ello.

Pero no.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía mejorar. Estaba rodeado de gente tan talentosa que podía hacer sus cosas y seguir con su vida sin mayor problema, mientras que él… bueno, creaba un robot lento para emergencias y casi no se da cuenta de que su hermano se muere. A lo mejor, era por eso que a veces le trataban con condescendencia. Porque no podía hacer nada bien… Si se trataba de personas exitosas, él salía perdiendo. Y se llevaba a Hiro con él, que era lo peor de todo…

A veces, no quería seguir respirando. Ni para eso era bueno.

—Tadashi. —Lo llamó Baymax, tomándole suavemente el hombro.

El mayor alzó la mirada de donde se encontraba.

—Ay… Baymax, cierto. —Suspiró. —Gracias por lo que hiciste allá arriba. Salvaste a mi hermano. Ciertamente hiciste más que yo…

El robot ladeó la cabeza, para luego extenderle una mano que el mayor no tomó. No tenía muchas ganas de incorporarse.

—… Tadashi. Estás teniendo un episodio depresivo.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió.

—Contactar a tus seres queridos sería una buena idea.

—...Bueno… —No iba a negar que le vendría bien el contacto de alguien, pero no quería molestar a nadie. —No… estoy seguro de que...

—Estoy llamando a Honey Lemon y a Cass.

Algo en Tadashi se terminó de romper al escuchar el nombre de su tía fallecida.

Cierto… aún no borraba el contacto de su tía de la libreta de direcciones. La nostalgia le impidió hacerlo. Pero… eso no iba a traerla de vuelta, y Baymax no sabía de ello.

—N-no, amigo… yo… tía Cass, ella no va a…

—… ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó Baymax con curiosidad al ver que no contestaba.

Tadashi apretó el puño, tragando saliva al ver fotografiado el rostro de su tía en pantalla, junto a un número que marcaba estar fuera de servicio. La extrañaba tanto.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer la mitad de las cosas que ella hacía...

—...Ella… ella murió por Hanahaki el año pasado, Baymax.

—… Oh. —El robot cesó la marcación, detectando con rapidez que el ataque de depresión de Tadashi parecía ir en aumento. Sin querer, había herido a su paciente. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

Momentos después, las sirenas de una ambulancia empezaron a escucharse a la lejanía, mientras que cada vez se acercaban más y más a la casa. Tadashi alzó la mirada, confundido, y se asomó a la ventana una vez más. Efectivamente, una ambulancia se acercaba a su casa.

—Oh no. —Dijo el robot. —Me temo que pedí una ambulancia para Hiro.

Genial. Lo que faltaba. Una multa.

Tadashi se tapó los ojos con las manos, en un intento de calmarse, pero no hubo suerte: momentos después escuchó el sonido de tacones apresurados dirigiéndose en su dirección, y maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo. Se forzó a abrir los ojos: frente a él se encontraban Honey Lemon, quien le miraba con preocupación, y Marco, que le miraba con indiferencia.

Era oficialmente un bueno para nada.

—Honey…

—¡Tadashi! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! —Preguntó ella con alarma. —¡Baymax me marcó, y escuchamos una ambulancia! ¿Estás bien?

Mientras tanto, Miguel dejaba que Mochi le guiara de nuevo al interior de la casa. Su preocupación hasta hace unos momentos era cómo demonios iba a esconder el montón de cempasúchiles y el sangrado ya más que obvio tras el traje de mariachi que aún tenía puesto. Pero el sonido de una ambulancia y de la conmoción le hicieron esconderse tras una pared.

Mochi le maulló protestando.

—Ssshhh, Mochi, calla. Me van a descubrir. —Le susurró.

—No es nada. Bueno, si, pero… es decir… ¡Hiro, Kyle, yo…! —La voz de Tadashi se dejó oír.

—¿Qué pasa con Kyle? —Preguntó Marco, quien pareció alzar una ceja al oír su nombre.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia frenó justo frente a su hogar, y notó que le costaba más trabajo contestar. Momentos después, golpes apresurados a la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y volvieron a elevar su ansiedad por el techo. Apretó sus sienes, apartando su mirada de la ventana, pues notaba que algunos vecinos curiosos ya empezaban a asomarse, preguntándose cuál sería la emergencia de la casa Hamada.

Miguel se asomó. ¿Sería que la ambulancia entonces era la que habían pedido para Hiro?

—¡Primeros auxilios! ¡¿Hay quien pueda abrir la puerta?!

—¡Agh! —Maldijo el mayor, notando que empezaba a temblar. ¡Eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo! —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—¿De qué lo sientes? —Preguntó Marco, notando que ahora sí que empezaba a alterarse en medio de la confusión. —¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de Kyle?!

—¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! —Insistió el enfermero.

—Marco, abre la puerta, ¡Baymax y yo nos encargamos! —Pidió Honey.

Marco apretó los dientes, pero se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada principal abriendo la puerta. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero Tadashi había mencionado a Kyle, así que más le valía apresurarse.

Dos paramédicos entraron apresuradamente.

—¿Dónde está la persona con sobredosis? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—La persona con sobredosis ya está en camino al hospital. —Informó Baymax.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! ¿Cómo que ya está en camino? —Preguntó confundido uno de los paramédicos.

—¿Es una broma? —Susurró el otro.

—¿Sobredosis? —Marco parpadeó con igual confusión, luego miró a Tadashi. —¡Tadashi! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡Espabila!

—¡No grites, Marco, por favor! —Pidió Honey Lemon, antes de rodear a un alterado Tadashi en un abrazo mientras los paramédicos se acercaban con tal de obtener más información. —Tadashi… cálmate, todo va a estar bien… ¿Podrías hablar?

Miguel, por supuesto, presenció dicho gesto.

Tadashi acababa de decepcionarlo, y mucho. Sabía que era malo seguir tras él. Y sabía que no quería seguir enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, hay una diferencia enorme entre querer y poder… Miguel, a pesar de la decepción, no podía desenamorarse tan facilmente.

Y al Hanahaki le importaba poco y nada su opinión, aquí y ahora, mientras veía a Tadashi buscar el contacto cálido de Honey Lemon cuando más la necesitaba.

Las orbes caramelo de Miguel se contrajeron de manera dolorosa y se le aguó la visión, no quería llorar, sabía que no valía la pena.

Pero ver esa escena, Honey siendo el apoyo de Tadashi, un pilar inquebrantable para la estabilidad emocional de su persona idealizada y al mayor de los Hamada buscando ese afecto que sólo la rubia podía darle. No podía negar que seguía doliendo, muchísimo.

Apretó los puños sabiendo que volvía a sentir celos de Honey, bajó un poco la mirada esperando a que el dolor adormeciera alguna de sus extremidades.

Pero nunca llegó, al menos no de la manera que esperaba...

Algo en su pecho empezó a pulsar. A quemar...

_A crecer._

Pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica quemarle la columna, expandiéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos y finalmente explotar en el centro de su tórax.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor salió de la boca del Rivera menor cuando sintió un dolor agudo y pulsátil atravesarle.

Miguel se dejó caer al suelo a la par que todos miraban con alarma en la dirección en que el sonido había venido, efectivamente cortando de tajo el pandemónium de confusión que se había armado. Mochi salió corriendo, asustado por el sonido, dándoles una pista de su ubicación de modo intencional.

—… Miguel. —Murmuró Marco.

Acto seguido, corrió en dirección al lugar donde vio a Mochi saltar, encendiendo las luces en el proceso y con los paramédicos, Honey y Tadashi siguiéndolo de cerca.

La visión que le recibió le obligó a retroceder, e hizo a los paramédicos titubear.

Miguel Rivera yacía retorciéndose de dolor en un charco de su propia sangre, su traje de mariachi se cubría casi en su totalidad por ese líquido carmesí que abandonaba el moreno cuerpo del mexicano, mientras las flores crecían aceleradamente en su piel, desgarrándola y sin duda, haciéndole agonizar.

Las flores comenzaban a asomarse por el cuello de su camisa, las mangas y cualquier lugar que su traje les permitiera salir. Había unas que estaban empezando a abrir en su cuello y su cabeza. Estaba lleno de moretones y si mirabas atentamente podías ver cómo su morena piel comenzaba a ceder con mayor facilidad...

¿O sería que sus cempasúchiles se habían fortalecido?...

Sangraba de los ojos, la nariz, la boca, los oídos, las uñas, la cabeza… y de cada una de las perforaciones que las flores habían logrado abrir en él.

Pero no era eso lo que a él parecía preocuparle. Miguel desesperadamente parecía llevarse las manos al pecho, buscando alivio de algo que le dolía, pero parecía como si sus miembros empezaran a ponerse rígidos uno a uno.

—Algo sucede en su cavidad torácica. —Indicó Baymax, quien apartó las manos del mexicano de su pecho y poder desgarrar la ahora roja, camisa del mexicano para liberarlo de su agonía.

Y lo vieron.

Un sólo cempasúchitl de pétalos completamente rojos crecía directamente donde debería de estar su corazón. No era naranja, no estaba manchado de sangre como el resto, si no que sus pétalos eran literalmente de rojo brillante, como si se estuviera alimentando de la sangre de Miguel.

Y éste parecía ser incapaz de moverse.

Marco retrocedió horrorizado ante la visión, recordando la advertencia de la Catrina: si querían sobrevivir, no debían de dejar al hanahaki avanzar más allá de la etapa de la asfixia que mataba a todo mundo. Lo que pasaba después de la misma era terreno desconocido para todos, uno al que nadie podía llegar sin morir antes.

Y su hermano ahora lo estaba manifestando ante sus propios ojos, y los del resto de la casa.

Las etapas desconocidas del Hanahaki.

_Que te crecieran flores en la piel y empezaran a alimentarse de tu sangre._

Los gritos de Miguel sólo fueron opacados por el montón de pétalos y flores que empezaron a salir de su garganta, a modo de mordaza. Los paramédicos se apresuraron a atenderlo, brindándole atención que garantizara su respiración.

Ese grito helaba la sangre de Marco. Estaba seguro de que iba a oírlo el resto de su vida.

—¡Trae la camilla! —Gritó un paramédico a su compañero, y empezaron a movilizarse con rapidez, preparando a Miguel para ser transportado al hospital. —¡Y no lo muevas mucho! Eso no es una sobredosis. No había visto un caso de Hanahaki así antes, creo que las flores están bajo su piel.

—Debe haber raíces en su cuerpo entero, no puede mover sus músculos. —Comentó su compañero, asegurándolo en la camilla.

—¡Miguel! —Chilló Honey Lemon, debatiéndose entre atender a Tadashi para que no colapsara de la impresión, o preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. —¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—No tengo información al respecto en mi base de datos. —Respondió Baymax con confusión, al notar que no había resultados. —Ni en las bases de datos más actualizadas.

—¡Ay, no, Miguel! —Lloriqueó Honey.

—Miguel… no me dijo nada. —Murmuró Tadashi en shock, viendo cómo se llevaban al menor asegurado en una camilla.

Los vecinos se empezaban a agolpar alrededor de la casa Hamada. Algunos mirando con horror cómo se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de un jovencito que unos pocos reconocieron como amistad de Hiro, de tanto verlos juntos, cubierto de cempasúchiles como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, con una sola flor roja destacando justo en el lado donde su corazón debería de encontrarse.

—Parece que es una etapa desconocida y más evolucionada del Hanahaki. —Indicó Baymax, confirmando lo que Marco más temía, mientras los paramédicos lo subían al vehículo. —Miguel Rivera presentaba inmunidad a etapas anteriores. Puede que su enfermedad haya evolucionado más allá.

Marco sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sus labios estaban secos como la arena del desierto.

—Eso… es… exactamente lo que está sucediendo... —Susurró.

—¡¿Hay algún familiar que pueda venir con él?!

Marco pareció salir de su ensimismamiento ante aquella indicación.

—¡S-... soy su hermano mayor!

—¿Eres mayor de edad?

—¡Sí! —No era del todo mentira. Lo era en México, al menos, y aquí tenía la suficiente edad para consentir a cualquier procedimiento que Miguel necesitara.

—¡Sube rápido!

—¡Llévate a Baymax! —Gritó Tadashi.

—Señor, no podemos…

—¡Baymax es un robot enfermera! ¡Está equipado con un desfibrilador y medicamentos extras! ¡Hará falta!

—Él tiene razón. —Afirmó Marco, quien decidió hacer caso a Tadashi y meter a Baymax a empujones dentro del cerrado espacio de la ambulancia, para luego apretujarse a su lado. —¡Desínflate, maldito Michelín!

—Estoy en eso. —Dijo Baymax, mientras se volvía a desinflar.

De un fuerte tirón, el Rivera cerró las puertas de la ambulancia, mirando a Honey Lemon y Tadashi a través del cristal. Miró la cantidad de gente agolpada frente al Lucky Cat. Miró a Baymax, a medio desinflar a su lado.

—¡Marco! ¡Iremos al hospital a donde vayan! —Gritó ella, mientras el paramédico al volante arrancaba y volvía a colocar la sirena. —¡Te lo prometemos!

Marco se afianzó del espacio que pudo encontrar en los alrededores, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba fuerte. Miró al centro de la ambulancia. Su hermano menor yacía en el centro del vehículo, cubierto de flores y pétalos, y rodeado del sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia como en la canción que alguna vez le hubo cantado.

Ésto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Le preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

Marco no pudo contestar. La sirena de la ambulancia lo aturdía. O eso quería pensar él.

—Chico, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—El paciente se llama Miguel Rivera. —Intervino Baymax. —Tiene quince años, y su tipo de sangre es O negativo. No es alérgico a ningún medicamento y cuenta con seguro médico de viajero. La persona con quien estás hablando es Marco Rivera, su hermano mayor.

Sí, en cualquier momento Kyle le despertaría con su jeta de sargento mal pagado de todos los días, y todo sería como antes. Era sólo una pesadilla...

Seguía negando la cruel realidad que se presentaba ante sus ambarinas iris. Quería creer que su hermano estaba bien…

Pero escuchó la voz de uno de los paramédicos, haciendo un terrible eco en el fondo de su consciencia. Erizándole la piel por completo...

—47 pulsaciones por minuto y disminuyendo, entrará en paro cardiaco si no se atiende la bradicardia.

—Ejecuta el algoritmo para bradicardia.

—No podemos, las vías aéreas están obstruidas por los cempasúchiles, no sabemos cuál es la profundidad de sus raíces.

—¡No tenemos tiempo, morirá si no hacemos algo!

El Rivera de orbes ambarinas escuchaba con horror las palabras dichas por los cuerpos de emergencia, su hermano… Su pequeño hermano estaba muriendo lentamente y él sólo podía observar cómo luchaba por aferrarse a una mínima esperanza de vida.

_La cual poco a poco iba perdiendo. Por su culpa. Por dejarle que hiciera avanzar la enfermedad._

Los movimientos desesperados de su hermano por adquirir aunque sea una breve bocanada de aire estaban cesando, los brillantes ojos de Miguel se estaban apagando… Marco no quería parpadear porque la vida de su hermano podía esfumarse en un simple pestañeo.

Necesitaba una esperanza… ¡Lo que fuera! Rogaba porque los paramédicos pudiesen hallar una forma de salvar a su hermano, o al menos extender un poco más su vida.

Al menos unos minutos… unos segundos… Lo necesario para transmitirle tranquilidad, buscar calentar la pequeña mano de Miguel con su tibio aliento y prometerle que, pasara lo que pasara, lo volvería a ver en la tierra de los muertos.

Donde ya no habría más dolor, donde por fin podría descansar...

Sin embargo, la robótica voz de Baymax llamó la atención de todos en la ambulancia. En su estómago, un modelo anátomico en tercera dimensión de la garganta de Miguel, completa con la obstrucción de las flores, se podía visualizar.

—He realizado un escaneo de emergencia, la opción más viable para garantizar la respiración del paciente es, una _traqueotomía..._

Los paramédicos observaron a Baymax con asombro, luego se intercambiaron miradas para posteriormente escuchar a uno decir…

—Consigue un bisturí del número 10…

Marco sintió una corriente helada recorrer su columna. ¿Dijeron bisturí? Eso significaba que… ¿Abrirían a Miguel?

Una serie de imágenes recorrieron a toda velocidad la cabeza de Marco, cada una más grotesca y sangrienta que la anterior, haciendo que sus instintos de sobreprotección fraternal le gritaran que alejara a los paramédicos de Miguel antes de que lo lastimaran.

Excepto que las palabras ya no le salían. Estaban atoradas en su terror.

Su parte racional lo obligó, pues, a aferrarse al asiento y permitir que hicieran lo que considerasen pertinente para salvarle la vida a su hermano menor a la vez que salvaguardaba su propia sanidad mental, apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada cerrando sus párpados con fuerza.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que venía a continuación.

El Rivera mayor no pudo evitar centrarse en el movimiento que había alrededor de la ambulancia, así que gracias a su percepción pudo imaginar en dónde se ubicaría el paramédico y qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Y para su desgracia no era nada bueno.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó como la piel del cuello de Miguel era cortada y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron en cuanto el cuerpo de emergencia comenzó a cortar la tráquea sin anestesia de ningún tipo. Un sonido muy parecido a un cartón siendo cortado invadió el pequeño cubículo de la ambulancia, acompañado de ruidos húmedos y un horrible olor a sangre que le revolvieron el estómago a Marco en su totalidad.

Todo era terriblemente vomitivo, no soportaría un segundo más.

Pero todo empeoró cuando sintió unas pequeñas gotitas calientes caer en sus morenas mejillas, no quería ver, sabía lo que era… Sin embargo una parte de él le decía que si se obligaba a mirar… Tal vez, podría terminar de digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano, tal vez si abría los ojos ahora el terrible golpe de la muerte no sería tan duro, y podría superar antes la culpa que sentía de no haber actuado antes.

Tal vez podría contar a su familia lo acontecido sin derrumbarse…

Dios, su familia. No jodas, ¿entonces si uno se enamoraba iba a tener que pasar por ésto mismo? ¿O peor? ¿Quién sufría más, una persona con inmunidad parcial como lo eran ellos dos, o una persona sin la misma? ¿Había condenado a su hermano o lo había ayudado? ¿La Catrina lo sabía? ¿Debió de preguntar? Qué pregunta, _por supuesto que debió preguntar,_ pero no lo hizo, todo por orgulloso y listillo.

Maldito orgullo que se carga y que le hizo aceptar ese trato.

El Mayor de los Rivera llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a sus mejillas para tomar un poco de ese líquido y abrió un ojo, tragó saliva y observó la palma de su mano con las pequeñas manchas carmesí recorrer pequeñas secciones de su piel.

Rápidamente con su mano libre cubrió su boca tratando de apaciguar las terribles ganas de vomitar, frunció el ceño cuando sintió la bilis intentar subir por su garganta y su respiración se volvió errática.

Definitivamente no podía girar la cabeza y encarar a su hermano, era _débil_ y completamente inútil.

No tenía nada de lo que enorgullecerse. Estúpido ego vacío el suyo.

—Dáme la cánula…

Escuchó al paramédico y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que el constante pitido de la máquina de signos vitales inundara sus oídos, necesitaba calmarse… Y pronto.

—¡Funcionó, la frecuencia respiratoria está en aumento! Rápido, consígueme epinefrina y un marcapasos transcutáneo.

Los paramédicos se movían con agilidad en el pequeño espacio de la ambulancia, consiguiendo y administrando lo que Miguel necesitara para salvarse, con apoyo ocasional de Baymax, en quien ahora confiaban como, al menos, un botiquín gigante y especializado para emergencias.

Marco se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado mientras los cuerpos de emergencia y Baymax hacían uso de la droga para aumentar los latidos del corazón de su hermano. Preferible no estorbar.

El Hanahaki tenía dos etapas conocidas.

La primera, cuando empezabas a escupir pétalos, y las flores empezaban apenas a brotar en tu interior. Y la segunda y terminal, cuando escupías flores enteras hasta que eventualmente, días después, morías de asfixia debido a que ya no quedaba espacio en tus pulmones para respirar.

Los Rivera eran capaces de sobrevivir a ambas, no había problema.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba su hermano, luchando por llegar vivo al hospital, rodeado de flores que crecían en su cuerpo, con un sólo cempasúchitl rojo parasitario que parecía estar interviniendo en su corazón, y sin absolutamente nadie que entendiera por qué la enfermedad había avanzado tanto, por qué no le había matado antes.

Y él, preguntándose por qué no hizo nada antes. Por qué fue lo suficientemente débil para decirle que sí a todo.

Varias veces tuvo que desviar la mirada, ya que nunca había estado en una situación similar, aunque en su imaginación posiblemente las cosas lucieran peor.

De nuevo, maldita sea con su estúpido orgullo de mierda. Fue tan ciego de no verlo, de no pedir ayuda, de no preguntar, de no haber hecho algo a tiempo, de aceptar tratos dudosos de la reina de la muerte, de dejarse llevar por su corazón de pollo y decirle al imbécil de Miguel que el hospital podía esperar, de ser tan arrogante y tan confiado y orgulloso y poco empático con todo mundo (porque si le hubiera dicho antes a alguien sobre ésta enfermedad, su hermano no estaría ahora luchando por su vida en una maldita ambulancia), y tan frío, y tan… tan…

_Tan tonto._

Eso y todas las cosas que Kyle alguna vez le dijo que era y en las que ahora le daba la razón.

—¡50 latidos por minuto y aumentando!

Los segundos eran horas y lo único que podía hacer era reprochar su propia estupidez.

Al crecer bajo las enseñanzas de mamá Elena, Marco se enseñó, desde muy pequeño, a aguantar todo con fortaleza y el pecho de fuera. Su alma se hizo de hierro, su carisma un arma a su favor. A éstas alturas de su vida, ya estaba más que entrenado para tolerar casi cualquier golpe, casi cualquier noticia fuerte que le llegara, sin quebrarse ni ablandarse.

Sobrevivió a su infancia temprana como pudo. Se adaptó a las condiciones conforme fueron llegando. No se inmutó ante la presencia de la muerte misma. Se mantuvo inquebrantable ante el noticiero cuando la pandemia sobre la cual le habían advertido llegó. Incluso soportó las muertes de Santa Cecilia, cuando empezaron a aparecer, con dureza y sin derramar ni una triste lágrima por amigos y conocidos. Todo porque en su arrogancia, no quiso abrir la maldita boca. Se creyó más inteligente. Se creyó inmune a cometer errores y por encima del resto de la gente.

Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder soportarlo si su pequeño hermano falleciera en una ambulancia de un país extraño antes de llegar al hospital, lejos de toda su familia, sus amigos, lejos de México, del Lucky Cat y de todo lo que conocía y atesoraba.

Y de _Hanahaki_ , de entre todas las cosas.

No quería esperar lo peor, y no quería demostrar debilidad, pero... ¿Cómo se suponía que se diera fuerzas para soportar y apoyar a su hermano, si él mismo se sentía como una carga completamente inútil?

Con los párpados apretados, intentó desesperadamente no pensar en nada. Quería quedarse calmo, quieto. Imperturbable. Aunque se estuviera desmoronando. Y es que no sabía ya lo que era dejarse llevarse por el dolor, y a estas alturas de su vida tenía demasiado miedo de averiguarlo y arriesgarse a perder el control.

Sólo se dejó ensordecer por el sonido del electrocardiograma, las sirenas y las instrucciones precisas pero urgentes de los paramédicos, en un intento de volver todos esos sonidos aterradores, nada más que ruido de fondo.

—¡Lo logramos!

Con miedo, Marco abrió un ojo para ver la escena. Miró con una mezcla de angustia y alivio cómo la línea del electrocardiograma pulsaba a un ritmo normal una vez más. Sin embargo, seguía asustado por lo que acababa de suceder, e incluso respiraba agitadamente.

¡Que acababan de cortarle el cuello a Miguel para que pudiera respirar y le administraron una droga para evitar que su corazón se detuviera! ¡Frente a sus propios ojos!

El sonido de la sirena, los indicadores de ritmo cardiaco, y las instrucciones de los paramédicos hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas. Era como estar atrapado en un tornado, y estar imposibilitado a encontrar su sentido de la orientación. Por instinto, encajó las uñas en su asiento, y apretó los dientes hasta que empezaron a castañetear y ya no pudo apretarlos más.

Su hermanito bebé… estaba sangrando tan profusamente…

La idea de que las últimas palabras que recordara de su hermano no fueran tales, si no su alarido de dolor agónico, era _horrible_. Pero peor era la idea de que ya no pudiera volver a escucharlo después de ésto.

_No quería que muriera. Era muy joven._

Dejó las marcas de sus uñas en la ambulancia, e hizo hasta lo imposible por respirar y mantenerse apacible, aunque en realidad no era en absoluto lo que quería hacer. Tenía la boca seca, y las palabras lo habían abandonado. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Era una estatua.

Sólo una pesadilla… sólo una pesadilla…

_Por favor que fuera sólo una pesadilla._

Con algo de trabajo y sintiendo que palidecía, juntó ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos en un tembloroso agarre de rezo, rogando porque alguien escuchara su plegaria y salvara la vida de su hermano.

No podía hablar ni orar en absoluto, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Pero al menos, podría pensar sus oraciones.

Lo habían ignorado una vez, antes. Y quizá había sido por ser poco virtuoso. Pero esperaba que Dios pudiera ver a través de ello. Y si no él, ella, la Catrina. Con quien había hecho éste trato.

Podría ser todo. Cabrón, creído, ególatra, tonto, lo que quisieran. Pero genuinamente, no quería ver a su hermano sufrir.

_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre..._

 

 

***

 

—¡Mochi, no! No puedes salir ahora, estamos en una emergencia.

Tadashi intentó esquivar al gato por décima vez en lo que iba de la noche. El animal protestó y lo siguió por los pasillos, maullando y exigiendo su atención.

Honey Lemon terminó de meter comida y mantas dentro de su bolso, y miró con curiosidad a Mochi.

—¿No quiere comida?

—No, maúlla diferente cuando quiere comer. Lo que busca es que lo deje salir, pero ahora no es el momento. —Suspiró Tadashi, mientras preparaba la motoneta para poder ir rumbo al hospital con Honey Lemon. —Por hoy, que se quede a cuidar la casa.

Honey paseó la mirada por los alrededores, como buscando lo que Mochi tenía que cuidar, pero al ver el suelo aún manchado con la sangre de Miguel no pudo evitar un escalofrío, y se abrazó a sí misma con la angustia taladrándole el pecho.

Todo mundo debía de estar en el hospital ya. Hiro, Kyle, Baymax, Miguel y Marco. Y muy pronto, ellos dos también partirían, dejando el Lucky Cat frío, oscuro y vacío.

...El pensamiento de dejar a Mochi por sí solo en semejantes condiciones no era solo cruel a sus ojos, si no también aterrador para el pobre animal, en vista de la escena y las manchas de sangre por todos lados. ¿Y si le pasaba algo en su ausencia y nadie lo podía ayudar, como había sucedido con Hiro y con Miguel?

Tadashi se moriría... Mochi era el único recuerdo que quedaba de su tía...

—Encontré un casco para ti. —Dijo Tadashi, extendiéndole un casco amarillo a Honey Lemon. Ella le miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. —Oye… ¿Estás bien?

—...Sí, sí. Eh… sólo tenía frío. Gracias.

Honey lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró un largo rato, guardando silencio, mientras que Tadashi ajustaba el suyo propio. Luego miró a Mochi, que seguía tratando de llamar desesperadamente la atención de ambos.

Se apiadó de él, de su soledad y su ternura. Después de todo, él no sabía lo que sucedía...

—¿Y si lo llevamos? —Preguntó a su prometido.

—No permiten animales en el hospital. —Negó Tadashi.

—Lo colamos cuando tú y Hiro estuvieron internados, ¡podríamos intentar de nuevo!

—Fracasamos estrepitosamente cuando intentamos colarlo con mi tía.

Otro maullido protestante salió de la pequeña boquita de Mochi, la rubia observó fijamente al minino y luego al mayor de los Hamada con unos enormes ojos suplicantes de cachorro.

—Ay, pero míralo. Está tan asustado… ¿De verdad lo vamos a dejar solo, Tadashi? No perdemos nada con intentar...

El mayor titubeó.

Ésto no era justo. Era culpa de Mochi y de Hiro (cuando era más niño, claro) que él tuviera una debilidad por las cosas regordetas y cachetonas, no por nada había diseñado de ese modo a Baymax… ¿pero que Honey y el gato le estuvieran haciendo combo ahora? ¡Vamos, eso debía de ser ilegal!

—Pero Honey Lemon… es que… ah… mi amor, no creo que…

—Por favooor…

—Pero… pero… —Suspiró pesadamente. —… No puedo decirte que no. Está bien, que venga Mochi, pero no creo que nos dejen pasar al hospital con él.

—¡Sí! —Entusiasmada, la rubia se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo apretado y un beso en la mejilla a su prometido, quien sólo se dejó hacer. —¡Gracias, Tadashi, eres un amor! Si no lo dejan pasar no te preocupes, me quedo fuera con él. ¿Su mochila está donde siempre?

—Tengo entendido que sí. —Sonrió ligeramente el mayor, frotándose el lugar donde había quedado su beso tronado.

—¡Vale! Iré por ella. ¡Seré rápida! —Gritó mientras daba zancadas en pos del transporte para el gato.

Tadashi suspiró y sólo se agachó para coger a Mochi entre sus brazos y acariciarlo. El gatito ronroneó de gusto, buscando más del contacto del mayor, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su felino gesto. Ojalá sí le dejaran pasar… no aportaba nada, pero era tierno y su ronroneo relajante, algo muy bueno para los ataques de ansiedad que medio mundo parecía estar sufriendo.

Vale, quizá valiera la pena tratar de llevarlo.

—¡La encontré! —Anunció su novia con una gran sonrisa, alzando en brazos la mochila gatera de Mochi por encima de su cabeza, junto con una pequeña mantita. Su expresión era triunfal.

—Gracias, Honey. —Sonrió el mayor, acercándose a ella con Mochi en brazos.

La rubia abrió la mochila para acomodar la manta en el interior, tras lo cual, Tadashi se acercó para introducir al regordete gato. Mochi se acomodó con un maullido satisfecho y tan pronto cerraron la mochila y Honey se lo echó a la espalda, se acercó a espiar a través de la pequeña burbuja-visor en la misma, contemplando mientras Honey y Tadashi cerraban las ventanas, salían, echaban el cerrojo, y finalmente descargaban el resto de las cosas dentro del compartimiento de la moto de Tadashi para salir con urgencia rumbo al hospital.

 

 

***

 

Como era de esperarse un grupo de enfermeros ya los esperaban fuera de la entrada de urgencias del hospital, con una camilla y con lo mínimo requerido para poder mantener a Miguel con vida hasta que ingresara al quirófano y los permisos requeridos fuesen consentidos.

Kyle apenas se estaba terminando su taza de té cuando el nuevo alboroto comenzó, y no pudo evidenciar alzar la cara con sorpresa al reconocer la rechoncha figura de Baymax. Incluso el policía que le estaba haciendo preguntas pareció alzar el rostro, curioso de seguir su mirada.

Al menos, hasta que el frágil cuerpo de Miguel descendió de la ambulancia, y Kyle quedó ligeramente mudo de la impresión.

Como en cámara lenta, vió el lío de paramédicos arremolinarse en torno al muchacho, mientras le ajustaban en una camilla. El recuerdo momentáneo de haberle visto sangrando por todos lados, cubierto de flores, regresó a su mente al verle en el mismo estado, pero ahora aún más cubierto de flores y sangre por todos lados. Estaba cubierto aún por su traje de mariachi, pero de lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, parecía portar un cempasúchitl rojo en el pecho, y muchos moretones en su piel.

No parecía consciente.

… N-no estaba muerto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—...Yo, uh. Yo conozco a esas personas.

Kyle estaba teniendo cierta dificultad en apartar la mirada de Miguel. Su cuerpo ensangrentado, aún cubierto por el traje de mariachi con que le había dejado, estaba lleno de flores. Flores que, ahora sabía, crecían directo de su cuerpo. La imagen de hace varios minutos atrás, cuando lo hubo dejado en el lucky cat en ese estado, regresó a su cabeza, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Qué carajo había pasado en su ausencia?

Los gritos e indicaciones confusos de enfermeros y personal del hospital, la cara de horror que puso el policía al ver a Miguel ingresar y desaparecer tras aquellas puertas, hipnotizado al verle cubierto de flores, la blancura de Baymax levemente salpicada de sangre.

—¡Es una emergencia, el hanahaki se ha asentado en su cuerpo y perforó su piel y sus músculos! ¡Debe entrar a operación de inmediato!

—¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Jovencito, ¿Es usted familiar de la víctima y mayor de edad? Necesitamos su permiso para operar.

Kyle volteó con rapidez, notando algo que no había percibido antes. Baymax no había venido solo: Marco estaba a un costado suyo, con su usual mirada fría y ambarina ahora levemente asustada. Su cálida piel morena, por una vez, le pareció pálida de miedo, lo suficientemente pálida para que Kyle temiera que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Lo bastante pálida para notar que su mejilla estaba salpicada de sangre. No era ni sombra de la imagen que tenía grabada de él en su memoria.

—Disculpe, pero conozco a esas personas. —Indicó al policía a la par que se acercaba a Baymax y Marco.

El policía, claro, le siguió de cerca, pero eso a Kyle no le importó demasiado: estaba más ocupado tratando de procesar el hecho de que Marco parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Quizá, sólo quizá, ir con Hiro y dejar a Marco solo durante todo un día, vomitando flores, no había sido la mejor elección. Quizá se había confiado. Quizá se había equivocado. Kyle se pateó mentalmente por su estupidez.

—Marco. —lo llamó. —Oye, Marco. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kyle miró al Rivera mayor a los ojos, quien pareció sorprendido momentáneamente de encontrar ahí al chef. Abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar… Pero su respuesta nunca llegó, cosa que hizo que Kyle se extrañara.

—¿Conoces a ésta persona? —Preguntó una de las urgidas enfermeras. —Necesitamos permiso inmediato para operar al muchacho que llegó en la ambulancia.

—Sí, Marco es su hermano mayor. Tiene diecinueve años. —Respondió Kyle por él, al notar que Marco no reaccionaba.

_En serio no reaccionaba._

—¡Qué bien! Jovencito, por favor, te repito que necesitamos permiso para operar, requerimos información sobre tu hermano. Aquí, en estos papeles. ¿Me entiendes?

Pero Marco solo podía ver los papeles, sin reaccionar.

Kyle agotó sus esperanzas de que Marco reaccionara cuando le vio temblar ligeramente y respirar de modo agitado. En su lugar, la culpa, la preocupación y la confusión de no entender lo que sucedía empezaron a consumirlo con rapidez, pero intentaba luchar para que no sucediera, pues en medio de una emergencia no sería la situación más atinada.

Cabeza fría. Cabeza fría. Mierda, ¿qué le pasaba a Marco? No debió dejarlo solo… no, cabeza fría. Tenía que pensar. Pensar… Miguel cubierto de flores, desangrándose a cada segundo que pasaba. No, no pienses en eso. ¡Cabeza fría, Kyle, con un carajo! Ugh, ¡a Hiro se le daba mejor ésto de pensar bajo presión! Pero él estaba en medio de una operación ahora mismo… ¿Y si se les pasaba la dosis de anestesia?

—¿Jovencito?

—Marco está en shock. —Respondió Baymax, dejando a Kyle helado. —No puede consentir a nada ahora mismo. Yo recomiendo tranquilizarlo. —El robot dio pequeñas palmaditas sobre la cabeza del Rivera, algo que le hizo reaccionar con un respingo. _—There, there_. Ya pasó lo peor.

—Iré a pedir a mi compañero una cobija para el shock. —Dijo el policía, retirándose con rapidez a su patrulla.

Kyle se quedó un momento ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Shock? ¿Marco Rivera, _shock_?

Le tomó un tiempo, pero se forzó a reaccionar. Tomando un hondo respiro, se colocó frente al Rivera mayor, tomándole de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. Marco volvió a dar un respingo y a mirarlo con ojos paralizados de miedo. Temblaba, su piel estaba helada, y parecía que su cuerpo luchaba internamente entre el deseo desesperado de querer moverse y no poder hacerlo. Parecía como si solo estuviera esperando a que algo malo volviera a suceder.

La preocupación de Kyle se asentaba. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, y ciertamente, con su personalidad tan fuerte, no esperaba verlo así en ningún momento.

_En shock..._

—Marco. Oye. Todo va a estar bien. Pero necesito que por ahora respondas y veas esos papeles. Por Miguel.

El Rivera Mayor tembló nuevamente. Kyle suspiró y bajó la voz.

—… Voy a estar aquí contigo. Confía en mí. Todo va a estar bien.

Odiaba prometer cosas que no podía cumplir, pero en este caso, ¿qué más podía hacer para tranquilizarlo? El tiempo era oro y la vida de Miguel se extinguía. Ciertamente, a veces Marco le hacía empujar sus límites más allá de lo que creía posible.

No sabía si lo aborrecía por ello o le estaba agradecido, y no se iba a poner a pensar en ello ahora. Quizá era tiempo de devolverle el favor y brindarle fuerza para que pudiera ayudar a su hermano con una firma.

Finalmente, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado: Marco asintió y se refugió en su pecho.

Kyle intentó procesar lo que estaba pasando, teniendo al mayor de los Rivera pegado a él como un niño a su madre tras una pesadilla, pero decidió dejar de cuestionar todo cuando vio las manos de Rivera dirigirse temblorosas a los papeles que la enfermera le tendía, sin despegarse de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que el chef estuviera cubierto del vómito y la sangre de Hiro parecía repelerle.

Kyle lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentirlo temblar con toda claridad, incluso podía oler el aroma mayoritariamente extinto a estas horas de la colonia matutina que se aplicaba tras la ducha, y que era casi opacada por el aroma al sudor frío, producto del miedo, que emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

A pesar de que había elegido a Hiro por encima suyo, él seguía confiando en Kyle...

Marco firmó el consentimiento para proceder a la operación, llenó la hoja con los datos de Miguel mientras Kyle sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que le impidió soltarlo. El mayor espió una de las formas de papeleo que Marco llenaba.

 

Miguel Rivera. 15 años.

Motivo de ingreso: _Hanahaki._

 

Kyle no pudo evitar estrechar a Marco.

Tan pronto el moreno entregó las formas, aún siendo incapaz de decir una sola palabra, el cuerpo entero de médicos pareció movilizarse de nuevo, y por fin estuvo en paz para refugiarse en el calor del chef.

—Chico. ¿Tu amigo está bien? —Preguntó el policía, acercándose con una cobija para el shock y una taza más de té como la que había ofrecido antes a Kyle. No era ciego: había visto la condición en que había llegado el niño lleno de flores.

Kyle sintió a Marco aferrarse a su brazo del mismo modo sutil en que los gatos se aferraban al suéter de sus dueños, y titubeó.

—Necesita un respiro.

—Toma. Ésto lo va a ayudar. —El policía le tendió la manta y el té. —Después podemos continuar, hijo, yo te recomendaría atender primero a tu amigo mientras yo me comunico con la comisaría. Parece que te necesita.

—Muchas gracias.

Kyle no atinó a hacer más que llevar a Marco a la sala de espera mientras el policía desaparecía para darles privacidad. El Rivera le siguió, aún aferrado a él. Se sentó, y siguió pegado a él, sólo sentándose a su lado. Cubrió a ambos con la manta, y Marco sólo escondió la cabeza entre su brazo y la tela suave. Le ofreció té y, para poner tomarlo entre sus manos, se repegó aún más a él.

Definitivamente tenía que estarla pasando mal.

—Marco… —Murmuró.

Pero él no contestó. Se limitó a permanecer en su posición.

—…Marco. ¿Puedes hablar?

El moreno permaneció en su posición. Unos segundos más tarde pareció titubear y abrió la boca, pero luego de un momento la volvió a cerrar y apretó los labios.

_Silencio._

—Quizá el calor sea de ayuda. —Dijo la voz de Baymax, acercándose a ellos. —Hace frío afuera y acaban de pasar por un evento traumático. Podría ser reconfortante y aliviar el mutismo de Marco.

—¿ _Mutismo_? —Preguntó Kyle, ligeramente alarmado.

Antes de que Kyle pudiera reaccionar, el robot se dejó caer encima de ambos, prendiendo su calentador interno. El chef sintió alivio, y sintió como incluso Marco, a pesar de aún no deicr ni una palabra, parecía relajarse un poco ante dicha acción.

—¿Marco se quedó _mudo_? —Volvió a preguntar el chef.

—No de modo permanente. Las experiencias traumáticas pueden desencadenar una reacción de estrés agudo en las personas. En algunas puede llegar a provocarles una mudez temporal. Necesita respirar y relajarse.

_¡¿Qué trauma?!_

—Baymax, ¿qué sucedió? —Se animó a preguntar Kyle evitando sisear, frotando con torpeza la espalda de Marco, pues no se consideraba muy bueno en reconfortar a las personas. —Vine a entregar a Hiro al hospital, me escoltaron los policías. Entró a operación, y entonces, llegaron ustedes… y todo se fue al demonio de nuevo.

Baymax pareció mirarle. Con cierta delicadeza, usó sus regordetas manos para alcanzar la cara de Marco, tapándole los oídos. Kyle se confundió un poco, pero entonces Baymax empezó a hablar, y le quedó en claro por qué había hecho eso.

—Llegó la ambulancia por Hiro al momento en que Miguel empezó a experimentar rigidez y hemorragias internas debido al hanahaki. Así que fue trasladado en ambulancia, y su hermano subió con él. Consideraron adecuado llevarme.

Kyle recordó la imagen del moreno empapado de sangre y cubierto de flores. Agradeció que Hiro estuviera lo suficientemente inconsciente como para recordar la imagen, porque él estaba seguro de que le traería pesadillas por la noche.

Así que el Hanahaki era capaz de ir más allá después de todo...

—A Miguel se le administró procedimiento de primeros auxilios, pero Marco empezó a experimentar síntomas de estrés. Mi recomendación sería tratar el tema de modo delicado en su presencia.

—Y el mocoso de su hermano… ¿Cómo está? —Se animó a preguntar Kyle.

—No puedo dar un diagnóstico médico. Mi base de datos no tiene información médica de lo que le pasó, ni existe en otras bases de datos a las que tengo acceso. No hay ningún caso similar.

_No había información._

Baymax destapó las orejas de Marco, quien seguía hecho un ovillo a un costado de Kyle. Excepto que ahora, el chef entendía. Sentía que era un asco, todo lleno de vómito, pero si a Marco le reconfortaba entonces podría quedarse así un largo rato.

Al menos, hasta que unos momentos más tarde, llegó una motoneta al hospital, y un sonido de dos pares de pasos que le resultaron familiares y le hicieron voltear.

—Tadashi. —Llamó Kyle.

—¡Kyle! —El mayor pareció aliviado, y luego de conversar con Honey por un momento, se acercó a sentarse a su lado mientras que Honey se acercaba al escritorio de la recepción. —¿Qué sabes de Hiro?

—Aún no me dicen nada. La policía me agarró cuando venía en camino, pero cuando vieron que traía a un enfermo me escoltaron hasta llegar. Estaba llenando unas formas cuando vi a Miguel llegar. Y Marco… eh…

Kyle abrió un poco la cobija. Marco espió al mayor de los hermanos Hamada apenas ligeramente, pero luego pareció bajar la cabeza, como avergonzado de algo, y se refugió intentando tomar el té que se le había dado.

Por alguna razón, parecía incapaz de ver a Tadashi a la cara. Kyle suspiró y se dedicó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que el Rivera tenía en la mejilla.

—…Él no se encuentra muy bien, no puede hablar. Baymax dice que es shock, y el policía me dio una cobija para él.

—¿... No puede hablar? —Se notaba la extrañeza y la angustia en su voz.

—No, Tashi. Baymax dijo algo de que es estrés y había que calmarlo primero. ¿Estaba así cuando me fui? No lo vi en todo el día hasta ahora.

—Estaba perfecto cuando subió a la ambulancia. Incluso le gritó a Baymax.

—Soy un robot, no me puedo ofender. —Intervino éste.

El mayor de los hermanos Hamada intentó mirar a Marco, pero lo único que logró fue que éste le volviera a retirar la mirada por alguna extraña razón, como avergonzado, y Tadashi se mordió el labio.

Pero no hubo tiempo de tratar de sacarle información a Marco, porque Honey Lemon se acercó, aún cargando con la mochila donde viajaba Mochi. Cerca de ella estaba el policía, como debatiéndose entre acercar a completar la declaración o no.

—Ho-hola Kyle. Gracias por traer a Hiro. Inició con una sonrisa, pero luego titubeó y se sento a un costado de ellos, colocando la mochila de Mochi sobre sus rodillas. —Uhm… oigan, chicos… Me pidieron que nos quedáramos todos juntos. En breve nos dan noticias de Hiro y Miguel.

Incluso Marco pareció levantar un poco la cabeza ante las palabras de la rubia. Un suave maullido, sin embargo, le hizo levantar la cabeza definitivamente. Y al ver a Mochi dentro de su mochilida, sonriendo, y sacando la patita por los agujeritos, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y tomarle la patita, como para saludarlo. Kyle se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. No quería interrumpir. Quizá Marco pudiera hablar en presencia del gato…

—¿Familiares de Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera? ¿Son ellos sus familiares los que acabamos de ingresar?

Pero entonces llegó el doctor, con el policía que le seguía detrás suyo (al parecer, pensaba retomar la declaración tan pronto como éste diera su informe), y Marco se volvió a tensar, soltando la patita felina y mirándolo junto con el resto de los presentes. Tadashi se inmediato se incorporó de su asiento y miró al doctor.

—Somos nosotros, ¿qué sucede?

—Tenemos noticias para ustedes.

El doctor les miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, y contuvo un suspiro no sin cierta simpatía, pues debía de ser duro que ambos casos pertenecieran al mismo grupo de personas y familiares en una misma noche. Lo mejor era ser honesto, e ir directo al punto.

—En el caso de Hiro Hamada, parece que el Hanahaki presente en su organismo desarrolló resistencia contra el medicamento. Pensamos que las había tomado de golpe, pero la resistencia nos indica otra posibilidad. Debo preguntarles, ¿tenía algún historial de toxicomanías, o abuso del medicamento en general?

La pregunta descolocó a casi todo mundo. Todos sabían que en alguna ocasión lo había tomado, pero… ¿abusar del mismo…?

—A mí me mencionó que tomó píldoras para contrarrestar un enamoramiento. —Dijo Kyle. —Pero me dijo que fueron recetadas. Tal vez sólo se le pasó la mano con la dosis, al muy idiota.

—¿Estaba tomando píldoras? ¿Contra el Hanahaki? ¿Mi hermano tiene Hanahaki…?—Preguntó Tadashi con una mezcla de asombro y culpa. Sabía que había tenido una emergencia, pero en las prisas, no preguntó de qué… —¿Sobredosis…?

—Él estaba tomando píldoras recetadas por un médico, por lo que me dijo. Y no quería decirte, tenía miedo de que te asustaras o le dijeras algo. —Respondió Kyle, intentando ser tan cortés, pero al punto, como fuera posible. —Por Cass.

Tadashi lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa, y luego escondió su cara entre sus manos, derrotado, mientras Honey ponía una mano en su espalda. ¿Hiro se había intentado suicidar… o estaba en tratamiento a sus espaldas…? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era menos terrible…?

El médico los miró por un momento más.

—Señores, lamento mucho lo que sucede, pero para poder atender al muchacho necesito una respuesta.

—No la tengo. —Suspiró derrotado Tadashi. Kyle miró al médico y negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía.

—… Bien. Bueno… supongo que tendrán que hablar con él cuando despierte. Pero es importante que yo les mencione ésto, ya que es complicado realizar un lavado gástrico pues no le dejan respirar, así que tuvimos que operar las flores de emergencia para que no lo asfixiaran ni entorpecieran el lavado.

Kyle miró a Marco de reojo, sabiendo su secreto, pero éste seguía mudo.

—No les voy a mentir, Hiro está algo débil y el procedimiento es muy invasivo y acelerado, —continuó el doctor, —así que no podremos retirar todas las flores. No lo resistiría en su condición. Retiraremos las que sean necesarias para salvarle la vida, pero después hay que dejarlo en observación en cuanto salga de cirugía, y en cuanto se recupere, ingresarlo a una segunda operación para retirar el resto de las flores. Me preguntaba si estarían de acuerdo.

—¿...Va a salvar su vida? —Preguntó Tadashi, aún con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

—Haremos todo lo posible. —Dijo el doctor, con profesionalismo en la cara.

—Lo firmaré. Soy su hermano mayor, estoy a cargo de él.

El doctor asintió, para luego acercar a Tadashi el pedazo de papel para que firmara. Kyle rechinó un poco los dientes. Ese mocoso… ¿Qué había estado pensando? Pero ahora, tampoco era como si pudiera enojarse por ello, en la delicada situación y lugar en que se encontraban. Suspiró.

—Kyle… —Llamó Tadashi.

—¿Qué? —Alzó una ceja.

—… Gracias por traer a Hiro y firmar la operación. —Le dijo el mayor con una leve sonrisa, terminando de firmar los últimos papeles.

—… De nada, Tadashi.

El médico prosiguió tan pronto Tadashi hubo firmado. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no sentir la boca seca, ni tragar saliva, ni por delatar su preocupación ni su nerviosismo a los familiares del susodicho.

—Y respecto a… Miguel Rivera. —Intentó no titubear.

El motociclista sintió claramente cómo el pequeño bultito en que Marco se había transformado se removía ligeramente, alzando la vista con anticipación.

—El pronóstico no es favorable, la cirugía que Miguel Rivera requiere es de mayor… complejidad, con menos de un 60% de éxito. Debido a su condición debemos proceder con cautela, sin embargo, como las mismas flores han invadido órganos, fibras musculares y sanguíneas… Es posible que quede con secuelas, no puedo garantizar que se recuperara por completo.

El cirujano observaba detenidamente a los familiares de los chicos, no podía soltar de manera abrupta que había una alta probabilidad de que Miguel no sobreviviera a la cirugía. Y continuó.

—Siendo una intervención compleja nos llevará al menos 10 horas en el quirófano…

—¿Qué pasaría si la cirugía no tiene éxito, doctor?

Preguntó Honey con la mano firmemente afianzada a su pecho temiendo lo peor…

—… Fallecería… Sin embargo, si no intervenimos ahora, es posible que no sobreviva la noche.

Kyle pudo sentir como Marco se tensaba al escuchar que la vida de su hermano pendía de un hilo,y con razón, Marco no era el único, las esperanzas de todos de salvar a Miguel estaban siendo aplastadas ante el peso de la dura realidad de las etapas desconocidas del Hanahaki.

Nadie estaba preparado para la muerte de alguien tan joven…

—¿Dijo que la probabilidad de éxito era de un sesenta por ciento?

Preguntó Tadashi descubriendo finalmente su rostro y observando detenidamente al cirujano. El médico alzó una ceja y asintió con cautela, siendo sinceros no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar los familiares de los chicos.

—Efectivamente joven…

—Eso es más de la mitad, aún puede salvar a Miguel…

—Tadashi…

Honey quiso intervenir, no quería que Tadashi sufriera algún tipo de shock por el estrés que pudiera estar sintiendo, aún el mayor de los Hamada era imposible de predecir, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

Y eso le aterraba.

—¿Qué necesita doctor?

Preguntó Tadashi ignorando como Honey le miraba con cierta preocupación, aunque sonara grosero, necesitaban del tiempo para salvar al pequeño Miguel, al mejor amigo de su hermano. Después hablaría seriamente con Hiro sobre lo que sucedió, pero ahora debía actuar y ver por el menor de los mexicanos.

Ahora que Marco no podía.

Lo que Kyle le había dicho, respecto a Hiro escondiéndole las cosas porque no quería que se fuera a romper… había dolido, pero le había servido para espabilar.

Su hermano menor no pudo confiar en él cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora estaba en el hospital. No podía dejarse ganar tan fácil por lo que tenía. No ahora que lo necesitaban, no mientras pudiera hacer algo.

No era momento para ponerse a llorar.

—Donadores de sangre O-, la necesitaremos para la cirugía.

—¿O-?... ¡Yo puedo donarle, tengo su mismo tipo sanguíneo!

La mirada de Tadashi se iluminó un poco, aún podía ayudar en algo y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Aunque se sintió un poco tonto al olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—En ese caso necesito que siga a mi compañero para que pueda donar la sangre.— El médico observó a los demás que se hallaban sentados en la sala de espera.— Si conocen a alguien más con el mismo tipo sanguíneo y esté dispuesto a donar, será mejor que los contacten. Vamos a necesitar toda la sangre que puedan brindarnos.

—Marco es su hermano. Él también… —Intentó pensar Kyle.

—Marco es O+ y no puede donarle sangre. —Intervino Baymax, para sorpresa de todos. —Pero tengo una base de datos con el tipo de sangre de muchas personas en San Fransokyo.

—Con eso tenemos. Muchas gracias, Baymax. —Asintió Tadashi.

El mayor de los Hamada. asintió y se levantó posicionándose detrás del enfermero para seguirle a la sala de donaciones, antes de avanzar volteó a ver a sus amigos y a Marco.

—Contacten a los demás, buscaremos donadores en todo San Fransokyo con ayuda de Baymax.

Honey asintió emocionada y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsa marcando rápidamente al escuadrón de BH7, era su deber como héroes aferrarse a la esperanza, por mínima que fuera y la aumentarían.

Definitivamente, salvarían a Miguel.

Costara lo que costara.

La determinación que emanaba de Tadashi y Honey invadió a Kyle y aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, creía en la posibilidad de salvar a los chicos, sus castañas orbes se dirigieron al Rivera que aún se hallaba envuelto en la cobija, esperando que al igual que él, creyese en la probabilidad de salvar a su hermano.

Lo único que halló fue a Marco aún sin poder decir una palabra observando como Tadashi se encaminaba a la sala de donaciones.

El pobre Rivera estaba mucho más destrozado por la acción del mayor de los Hamada, aunque ésta haya sido una muestra entrañable de altruismo puro. Se sentía como una mierda, no podría pagarle nunca al japonés por lo que estaba haciendo por su hermano.

El simplemente se mostró indiferente, ante la enfermedad, ante la depresión del mayor… Ante la muerte de Cass. ¿Y como le pagaba Tadashi? Donando de su sangre y buscando donadores para que pudiesen salvar a Miguel.

Era un maldito, inútil y egoísta que se merecía ir al Xilbalbá.

Sólo esperaba que gracias a la decisión de Tadashi, pudiera ver la sonrisa de su hermano el día de mañana…

 

_“Como una pintura_

_Nos iremos borrando._

_Como una flor,_

_Nos iremos secando_

_Aquí sobre la tierra.”_

-Nezahualcóyotl.

  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Somos Axureé Rheeid e Infinite Silence, esperamos hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. :D
> 
> Infinite: Las cosas se empiezan a turnar turbias de a poco, huhuhu~ (?)
> 
> Axu: “un poquito”. Ajá. (?) Sinceramente mi amor platónico es Kyle :’DDD
> 
> Infinite: Algún día hallaré a mi crush de CR. (?) Aunque ese día no será hoy.
> 
> Axu: Por cierto! Estoy preparando una rifa o subasta de un collar de cempasúchitl rojo, con dijes que representan a cada uno de los personajes :’D También tenemos diseños para playeras de sakuras y cempasúchiles en esqueletos y órganos,  quisiera saber si alguien estaría interesado, para sacar un aproximado xD. Cálculo que el costo por playera dentro del DF sería de 200 a 250 pesos. Déjenme un comentario acá para saber cuál de las dos cosas les interesa :’DDD
> 
> Infinite: Oh! Olvidaba comentar, chic@s, para alivianarle un poco la carga a Axu con los fanarts y memes envíenmelos o etiquétenme también a mí a cualquiera de mis redes sociales, para que sean más fáciles de ubicar y que no se nos pase ninguno, nos dan tanto amor por todos lados que luego se nos pasan y la mayoría le llegan a Axu.  
> No queremos que se sientan mal o algo por el estilo. 
> 
> Links:  
> Instagram: @injuries_fun  
> Twitter: @Injuries_Fun767  
> Facebook: @Secondson Msts


	15. Spiderlily

—… Sí, estamos en el hospital central de San Fransokyo… Exactamente, donadores O-...

Honey presionó un poco el teléfono esperando ansiosamente la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

— _ ”¿Dice que es un chico de apenas 15 años?...” _

Honey bajó un poco la mirada antes de contestar en apenas un susurro.

—… Sí, necesita de su ayuda… Porque sino… e-él morirá en sólo unas horas… Por favor…—La voz se le quebró en ese punto.

Esas palabras se sintieron como una aguja atravesar el dulce corazón de Honey, tanto que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Rápidamente la atrapó con uno de sus largos dedos y después pasó lentamente la manga de su suéter beige por encima de sus párpados. Inhaló lentamente y después exhaló aún en espera de la respuesta.

—”...  _ Llegaré en unos minutos, nos vemos allá” _

Honey soltó un suspiro aliviada, con él señor que estaba del otro lado de la línea ya habían conseguido al menos dos donadores más para Miguel. 

Eso eran buenas noticias.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias!

Honey colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro mientras agachaba la mirada hacia sus tacones amarillos. Quería creer que Miguel se salvaría… O al menos quería obligarse a creer eso.

Porque a pesar de ser un rayo de sol, a pesar de ser optimista la mayor parte del tiempo… Poseía una parte racional como Hiro, y por más que batallara para verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

Veía difícil que Miguel se salvara de ésta.

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, debía concentrarse. Si no había posibilidad, ellos buscarían crear una.

Nada se logra sin esfuerzo.

Conseguir donadores eran buenas noticias, pero no podía seguir de uno en uno. Iba a necesitar ayuda para maximizar su impacto.

La rubia marcó el siguiente número, pero éste no era para un donador. Buscó marcar directamente al BH7 para agilizar la búsqueda de donadores.

—¿Hola, Gogo?

—¿Qué pasa Honey? Son las doce. 

Sonó la adormilada voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Lamento llamarte tan tarde. Tengo algunas… pequeñas… cosas… las cuales contarte. —La rubia sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber cómo aminorar la situación para no asustarla.

Pero Gogo la conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué pasó, dónde estás, qué necesitas?

Honey suspiró.

—La verdad… Internaron a Hiro y a Miguel de emergencia en el hospital, y van a necesitar cirugía...

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Honey interceptó a su amiga antes de que sus preguntas iniciarán, pues el tiempo era oro.

—Es una larga historia, pero por el momento, ¿Podrían tú y los chicos ayudarme a conseguir donadores de sangre O negativa? Miguel no puede recibir ningún otro tipo de sangre, es rara, pero sé que de verdad podemos ayudar si unimos fuerzas.

—… Dime cuál es el plan.

La rubia suspiró aliviada mientras se comunicaba con su amiga por el celular para armar una estrategia que les permitiera juntar tanta sangre como les fuera posible en tiempo récord. No debería ser muy difícil: usar la lista de donantes que tenía Baymax para sobrevolar la ciudad, ir de puerta en puerta, correr la voz. La supervelocidad de Gogo, el orden meticuloso de Wasabi para repasar listas y organizar gente, el scanner de Baymax y el alcance de Fred así como su helicóptero debería de tenerlos más que cubiertos, aún cuando Tadashi y Hiro estuvieran fuera de combate.

Ella misma, bueno, tendría que quedarse en el hospital a recibir a la gente, organizar la atención, y sobre todo, recibir noticias de sus amigos que seguían en quirófano.

Colgó poco después, sabiendo que  Gogo estaría en marcha organizándose con Fred y Wasabi, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor a fin de evaluar la situación bajo su control y asegurarse de que no quedarán hilos sin atar. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar el liderazgo desde que ni Tadashi ni Hiro podían hacerlo, por lo cual ya tenía cierta experiencia en trabajar con lo que tuviera a la mano, pero aún necesitaba tomar respiros y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Por ello fue que sus ojos fueron capaces de posarse sobre la frágil figura de Marco, ligeramente encorvado y escondido bajo la manta entre los fuertes brazos de Kyle, observando a su alrededor como un niño asustado. Kyle, ligeramente más funcional, estaba proveyendo de los últimos fragmentos de información a la policía y a los médicos, pero incluso Honey podía ver lo tenso que estaba.

La situación era inestable. Incluso Mochi estaba acurrucado en su mochilita de viaje bufando al aire sin motivo aparente, posiblemente harto de permanecer dentro de la misma.

Soltó un suspiro. Kyle estaba siendo de mucha utilidad pero no podía pedirle más allá de lo razonable, iba a tener que ayudar…

La rubia se acercó a ellos una vez que el policía se hubo alejado con una gentil sonrisa y con tanta delicadeza como pudo, intentando mantener una expresión lo suficientemente neutral y tranquilizadora. Era un truco que la psicóloga de Tadashi le había recomendado para no perturbarlo cuando su prometido se encontraba en medio de una crisis.

—Hola, chicos. Sé que ha sido una noche un poco pesada, pero muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

La rubia se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y Marco espió, por el rabillo del ojo, como Kyle elevaba sus ojos en dirección a Honey. Sintió el instinto momentáneo de querer hacer algo para ayudarlo y no dejarlo enfrentar sus amores del pasado solo en plena crisis de Hanahaki (¿quizá era eso lo que llamaban amistad?), pero para su sorpresa, le resultó imposible.

No podía hablar. Podía apenas moverse. Nunca antes se había sentido sentido tan  _ débil e indefenso _ .

En un intento de sentir que al menos estaba intentando apoyarlo, se repegó más al cocinero y a su aroma a tabaco y loción, mas manteniendo su mirada baja como una señal de sumisión. No se sentía capaz de sostenerla, no sabiendo que Kyle, quien había estado alguna vez enamorado de la rubia, probablemente necesitara ayuda para enfrentarse a sus gardenias. Ayuda que Marco no podía brindarle por el momento.

Para su sorpresa, Kyle sólo lo pegó más a él.

—Bien dentro de lo posible, Honey. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? —Contestó el chef.

—Todo muy bien. Ya se ha organizado la búsqueda de donadores. ¿Hay alguien con quien les gustaría comunicarse?

Kyle negó con la cabeza. No tenía familia o amigos que estuvieran interesados en su estado más allá de los Hamada.

—Y… ¿Tú, Marco? —Continuó ella, mirando de reojo a Kyle. —Si quieres, puedo avisar yo a tu familia…

Marco, una vez más, intentó contestar… Pero no pudo. Y se encontró enfadándose consigo mismo y su propia inutilidad por ello. ¡Deja de estar de mamón, Marco! Miguel la estaba pasando mucho peor que él, no era tiempo para seguir así, era responsable de él. ¿Qué clase de débil era?

Se removió incómodo, pero tan pronto parecía hacerlo, el mundo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Confundido y molesto, solo atino a apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos.

Pinche inútil. Primero su tipo de sangre es el incorrecto por un símbolo, y ahora no puede hablar. Está bueno para una emergencia.

Kyle le miró confundido. El tampoco era muy bueno en entender ésto de las emociones, y no sabía por qué Marco estaba actuando de un modo tan errático, pero sí podía ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por regresar casi desesperadamente a la normalidad.

Honey suspiró. Como sospechaba, no había modo de que pudieran funcionar, necesitaban relajarse con urgencia.

—No se agobien, pueden pensarlo. —Les dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Acto seguido, extrajo a Mochi de su mochilita de viaje, y lo colocó sobre las piernas de ambos.

Los susodichos se le quedaron mirando con confusión, casi como a la espera de más indicaciones. Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir, una enfermera salió de un cuarto.

—¿Señorita Honey Lemon? El doctor quiere verla. Por favor sígame.

—¡Oh! —Honey se levantó de modo apresurado, rezando porque fueran buenas noticias. —Sí, ¡Voy en seguida! Chicos, regresaré en un momento, ¿bien? Discutan y piensen con calma, tienen tiempo.

Mochi se acurrucó en el regazo de Marco a la par que Honey Lemon se alejó de ellos, sus tacones resonando en el pasillo. Con sólo verlos supo que iban a necesitar más tiempo.

Kyle se encontró solo con Marco.

Aún podía sentir ese pequeño bultito moreno temblar mientras buscaba protección bajo su brazo.

Y no lograba entenderlo.

¿Qué le vió Marco para confiar en él?

¿Era siquiera capaz de ayudar a Marco en este momento?

Suspiró con pesadez y en su cabeza empezó a formarse lentamente una maraña de pensamientos conflictivos.  ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudar al mayor de los Rivera?

Meditó un poco qué acción podía tomar y cuáles serían sus consecuencias en el pequeño mexicano.

Tal vez… Si intentaba llamarle… No, la verdad es que los enfermeros ya habían intentado sacarlo de su trance. Esa opción era inútil…

Pero si Kyle era importante para Marco… ¿Era posible que el moreno reaccionara?

¿... Debería intentarlo?

Separó un poco sus delgados labios y se esforzó por decir el nombre del mexicano de ojos ambarinos, y… a pesar de todo sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno.

Más pensamientos conflictivos…

Le aterraba que su voz o sus palabras no fueran suficientes para ayudar al moreno que tan desesperadamente buscaba su ayuda y consuelo.

¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarle?

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, no comprendía muy bien la situación emocional en la que se hallaba el moreno, no podía garantizar que lo que fuese a decir lo ayudaría en lo más mínimo.

… O tal vez sólo lo empeoraría.

Mordió su labio con frustración y frunció el ceño, bajó la mirada hasta sus botas e instintivamente dio suaves caricias en el brazo de Marco mientras lo aferraba un poco más a él.

Era todo lo que podía hacer con cierta seguridad, porque era la única manera en que no quebraría más el alma dañada de Marco.

Pero transmitirle tranquilidad a través del tacto no era suficiente, tardaría… Necesitaba tiempo ese método… Tiempo que no tenían.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

—Baymax…

El robot se reactivó antes de avanzar hacia el cocinero con pasos pequeños y lentos, exasperando con ello la poca paciencia que tenía el cocinero.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Kyle tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo alertando con ello, todos los sentidos de Marco. 

Baymax escaneó la situación de ambos chicos, Kyle liberaba grandes cantidades de cortisol, mientras Marco liberaba noradrenalina. Una terrible combinación para una situación tan delicada como la que tenían actualmente.

—¿En qué puedo asistirte, Kyle?

Habló con tu típica voz neutra, tratando de relajar un poco la tensión que el mismo Kyle estaba generando sin darse cuenta.

—… Ayudame con Marco… 

Baymax observó al cocinero analizando la situación, el robot podía emplear alguno de sus algoritmos psicológicos para calmar a su paciente principal, que era Marco Rivera.

Le tomó otro segundo calcular las variables negativas al aplicar su algoritmo únicamente en Marco.

No serviría de nada si Kyle no se tranquilizaba antes; de hecho, Baymax determinó que uno de los principales motivos del estrés en Marco, era provocado por el mismo cocinero.

Y aún así, Marco se negaba a alejarse de él…

Sin duda alguna, el mexicano era el paciente más contradictorio que pudo atender. Pero de cierta manera le era obediente al cocinero, o por lo menos, parecía responder positivamente cuando se trataba de Kyle.

Podía emplear ejercicios psicológicos con el cocinero, desencadenando una respuesta en el moreno. Esa era la mejor ruta que podía usar Baymax.

Usar a Kyle para sacar a Marco de su shock.

Era una buena alternativa, al menos la que no tenía tantas variables negativas.

—No puedo intervenir sin que Marco Rivera se altere…

—¿Estás jodiéndome, no?... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Kyle le dedicó una mirada fulminante al robot; no podía creer que Baymax se mostrara inútil en una situación que no comprometía la vida de ninguno de los presentes.

Apretó la mandíbula y desvío la mirada.

Si Baymax era inútil en esta situación, él estaba perdido…

Baymax atribuyó la agresividad de Kyle a su incompresión de la situación, debía calmarlo a cualquier costo.

—Tranquilo Kyle… Respirar es bueno para calmar el estrés... — Comentó el robot alzando lentamente su dedo índice.

—¿... Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si no puedes ayudar a Marco… Yo… 

El robot observó a Kyle una vez más antes de señalar al mexicano, quién se había vuelto a cubrir su rostro, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba abrazando sus piernas, buscando el consuelo que perdió en cuanto el cocinero comenzó a estresarse al no saber cómo ayudarlo.

Kyle observó ésto, provocándole cierto malestar al cocinero… Estaba haciendo justo lo que no quería hacer...

—Yo no puedo intervenir con Marco ya que tú eres su apoyo emocional en éstos momentos… Interrumpir podría provocarle una recaída… 

Dijo Baymax con cierta sutileza y Kyle relajó un poco su semblante, suspirando volvió la vista al robot de vinilo blanco aún sin comprender porqué el Rivera mayor lo había elegido para esa tarea tan complicada.

No quería fallarle… Ya lo había hecho varias veces.

—… De acuerdo, Baymax. Lo siento… Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer… 

Baymax finalmente pudo activar su protocolo para calmar a personas con estrés, guiando lentamente las acciones del chico con ascendencia china.

—Necesito que respires, Kyle… Puedes sincronizar tu respiración con esta figura.

En el rechoncho vientre de Baymax se mostraba una animación simple donde un pequeño cuadrado aumentaba su tamaño gradualmente y finalmente volvía disminuir.

Kyle realizó lo que Baymax le pedía, inhalando lentamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Ésto se repitió al menos unas siete veces, hasta que Baymax pudo detectar que los niveles de cortisol en el chef disminuían poco a poco.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el robot volviera a hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kyle?

—Un poco más tranquilo… 

—¿Crees poder ayudar a Marco ahora o te gustaría repetir el ejercicio?

Kyle negó con la cabeza antes de volver a dirigir sus azabaches orbes a Marco, quién había dejado de temblar. Fue cuando el cocinero comprendió a lo que Baymax se refería, cuando se halló un poco más tranquilo Marco pudo regresar a su lugar seguro.

Suspiró y se levantó de la banca alejándose del calor que la manta para shock le brindaba, sintió como algo o más específicamente, alguien se aferraba a la manga de su chaqueta. 

Observó detenidamente a Marco, hecho un ovillo en la banca y a su lado Mochi quién se estaba acicalando una pata.    
Poco a poco se giró para quedar de frente con el Rivera, creía tener una idea para que Marco volviera a hablar y esperaba que funcionara.

—Oye, mocoso… — Comenzó en un tono suave y se hincó para quedar a la altura del rostro del moreno.

Marco le observaba fijamente y a la vez, sus orbes lucían perdidas. Kyle entendió que su mente posiblemente se hallara en un lugar distante, una especie de limbo entre la realidad y los temores que acechaban al mayor de los Rivera.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla del moreno y la acarició con cierta ternura, el menor mostró una leve reacción al contacto de Kyle sin ser precisamente rechazo, muy por el contrario, Marco buscó restregar un poco más su rostro ante el tacto cariñoso que se le estaba dando.

—Escucha… Sé que es complicada para ti toda ésta situación, pero necesito que reacciones… Miguel te necesita… 

Marco desvió la mirada mostrando un poco de miedo, no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que venía, estaba perdido en un inmenso mar de incertidumbre donde era vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

El cocinero observó al Rivera, no estaba resultando como tenía planeado, pero era tarde para arrepentirse; nuevamente suspiró y lentamente fue juntando ambos rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Marco intentó rehuir del tacto de Kyle, tomándole con debilidad la muñeca en un vano intento para que lo soltara, sin embargo, el cocinero con la ayuda de su mano libre sujetó el rostro del moreno evitando que se separara de él… 

—Marco… 

Llamó con cierta firmeza sin llegar a gritar, logrando así que las orbes ambarinas chocaran con las suyas. 

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes escucharme… En el quirófano Miguel está luchando por su vida y no puedes dejarlo solo… Nadie debe estar sólo en estos momentos, incluso tú…

Kyle removió con suavidad su mano para poder atrapar la morena más pequeña entre sus dedos, transmitiendo así un silencioso apoyo al mexicano de orbes ambarinas.

—No dejaré que te enfrentes a ésto sólo… —Se mordió el labio antes de proseguir.— Te lo prometo… 

Esas simples palabras quemaban en lo más profundo de su garganta, ya que, se estaba comprometiendo a algo que no sabría si sería capaz de cumplir.

Las palabras de Kyle bastaron para que Marco apretase los labios y pusiera una mueca indescifrable ante los ojos del cocinero. Ya que sólo él había logrado ver un poco más allá del Marco altanero y encontrar su tendón de Aquiles, que era la infinita soledad que el moreno sentía.

No tenía remedio… Pero si Kyle estaba ahí, tal vez podría intentarlo de nuevo. Forzarse un poco más y si caía, tenía la mínima certeza de que el cocinero le brindaría su mano para levantarse.

Porque era un cabeza hueca de corazón blando y de jeta dura. Aunque lo negara.

—N-no… 

Lo primero que logró emitir Marco fueron pequeños monosílabos entrecortados, después apretó la mandíbula ante su primer intento fallido. Soltó un leve bufido y volvió a intentarlo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kyle.

El último le regresaba la mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque por dentro estuviera estupefacto ante el logro de Marco.

—N-no… te… no te… s-sobreestimes, cariño… 

Marco le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al mayor un poco temblorosa, pero con el pinche orgullo que se cargaba, no volvería a dejar que Kyle lo viera vulnerable.

Kyle se separó del moreno rodando los ojos.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, mocoso… 

Despeinó con suavidad las hebras castañas del cabello de Marco antes de retomar asiento a su lado. Agradeciendo que haya funcionado lo que tenía planeado.

Sí, Marco Rivera había encontrado un apoyo que le brindaba la fuerza necesaria para seguir, un poco magullado, pero aún avanzando. 

El moreno suspiró y tomó el té que el oficial le había traído, al darle un sorbo se percató que lamentablemente éste se había entibiado, pero eso era lo de menos. Bajó las piernas de la banca e inmediatamente después, Mochi se apoderó de su regazo, inundando sus oídos con su tranquilizante ronroneo.

Marco acarició la barbilla del felino con una leve sonrisa y después fijó su vista a un punto inespecífico. Debía reflexionar un poco, ordenar sus ideas y sobre todo redimir sus errores con la familia Hamada, ahora que les debía mucho. 

Nos chicos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de la voz de Honey Lemon les trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La rubia se acercaba a ellos, con el teléfono en la mano y una gran sonrisa que pronto fue explicada:

—Tadashi, tengo buenas noticias... ¡La operación de Hiro fue un éxito! Lo van a acondicionar en un cuarto para cuando despierte…

Kyle levantó la cabeza como un resorte al oír la noticia, de inmediato prestando atención. Marco suspiró aliviado: ahora que sabía lo terrible que era estar en la situación de tener un familiar enfermo, sentía hasta empatía por Tadashi, y alivio de que no perdiera a su hermano menor así como perdió a su tía.

Y más ahora que Miguel seguía en la cuerda floja.

Pero al menos Hiro estaba bien.

—¡Claro, claro! Pues es el cuarto doscientos catorce… —Prosiguió ella, ya al frente de ambos. —Entonces nos vemos ahí en un momento. Muévete despacio, llevaré a Baymax para monitorearlos… te quiero. Nos vemos.

Honey colgó para luego dirigirles una radiante sonrisa. Tan radiante, que Marco agradeció internamente que Kyle se hubiera operado las gardenias, porque de otro modo ya habría caído muerto ante él.

—Chicos, buenas noticias. ¡La operación de Hiro salió bien! Tadashi me ha dicho que tan pronto terminen de extraerle sangre, iremos a verlo. Lo más probable es que se quede a pasar la noche con él mientras yo busco a los donantes, pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

—Al fin algo bueno para el enano. —Suspiró Kyle. —¿Estarás bien con los donantes, Honey Lemon?

—No te preocupes, Kyle, si Hiro está bien entonces lo demás será más fácil. Los donantes de Miguel son para  reponer las reservas que el hospital usará con él. —Sonrió ella, para de inmediato suavizar de nuevo su tono. —Bueno, ¿Ustedes qué harán? ¿Decidieron algo?

—Pues Marco puede hablar de nuevo, que te diga él.

Los ojos de Honey se abrieron enormemente, para después enfocar con ellos al músico, quien inhaló y exhaló.

—¿Marco? —preguntó con una tímida, pero esperanzada sonrisa. —¿Puedes hablar?

—¿Ha-hay…? —Carraspeó. Puta madre, le fallaba la voz. —¿...Hay noticias de Miguel?

La mirada de Honey Lemon y la rapidez con que su sonrisa se borró lo decían todo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

El músico se enderezó a pesar de todo. Una cosa era que Kyle le viera vulnerable, pero otra muy diferente era estar dando un show gratis a todo mundo. Si no era capaz de continuar como si nada pasara, entonces su performance necesitaría más horas de trabajo que invertirle de vuelta en México, porque ya se estaba oxidando.

—Pues estuvo rico y todo, pero yo regresaré al café. —Bromeó. —El jap… digo, Hiro, ya los tiene a ustedes al pendiente, pero yo debería ir a dormir para estar listo cuando Miguel salga de cirugía.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu familia, Marco? —Ofreció Honey una vez más, pero Marco negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco, güerita, pero será mejor que lo haga yo mismo. —El Rivera mayor le guiñó el ojo a Honey Lemon, exudando una confianza artificial que en realidad no sentía. —Por las pendejadas de mi hermano debo responder yo merengues, porque él ya no llegó a la repartición de cerebros.

—Ni siquiera tienes veintiuno. —Protestó Kyle.

—Tengo los que tú quieras, corazón. —Marco le dio un codazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, sacándole un gruñido a Kyle.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Kyle? —Preguntó la rubia una vez más.

El chef titubeó, mirando alternativamente a Marco y a Honey Lemon como si apenas estuviera considerando sus opciones. Y fue entonces cuando se supo dividido a la mitad en medio de dos situaciones importantes para él.

Cerró los ojos. Remando desde el pasado, llegó a él la memoria de un Hiro emocionalmente agotado al punto casi del colapso emocional. Una sonrisa suave de diastema levemente separado. Un bote vacío de píldoras, una sola petición (casi súplica) de regresar a casa, al yugo de un corazón roto.

Hiro, como los ecos de alguna sirena fantasmal del pasado, regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, pidiéndole siempre regresar a su lado. Cual deseo frustrado que nunca se pudo cumplir, y que estuvo muerto antes de que pudiera nacer, la idea de su amor se le seguía escapando de entre las manos una y otra vez como el humo del cigarro que alguna vez hubo ocultado sus gardenias.

Y cada vez le llamaba más fuerte, a eso que Kyle sabía que si cedía, sería una recaída.

Le decía que quizá,  _ quizá _ , si ésta vez no se rendía, quizá se le pudiera hacer. Que quizá, si elegía darle un paseo a él en motocicleta en lugar de revisar a un Marco enfermo, podría esperar algo. Que quizá, si rechazaba con suficiente ahínco a Miguel, aún si eso le hacía ganarse los puñetazos de Marco, alguna recompensa le aguardaría.

Porque Hiro no le quedaba a deber nada (y mucho menos cariño) pero  _ qué tal si sí se le hacía _ . ¿Qué tal, si en ésta ocasión, volvía a botar a Marco y lo elegía a él? ¿Qué tal si lo recibía en la cama del hospital, después de la operación, con las sakuras más débiles? ¿Qué tal si ahora sí se le hacía? ¿Qué tal si esa persona por la que tanto esperaba ahora sólo le pedía un empujón más? ¿Qué tal si sólo tenía que sacrificar a Marco por tener su final idealizado, perfecto, de película?

Marco…

Marco, arrogante y prepotente, coqueto como pocos, pero inteligente, frágil y entregado como ninguno; llegó abriéndose paso por su mente, exigiendo a la imagen etérea de Hiro que existía en su cabeza que le cediera espacio con todo el orgullo que le caracterizaba.

La imagen que tenía del cantante en su cabeza era más sólida, y mucho menos idealizada. Le había visto mentir, y le había visto fingir. Pero también le vio abrirse, y sufrir, y reír, y enojarse y gritar, y le vio defenderlo, integrarlo y buscarlo en su vida. Y quizá nunca le había visto llorar, ni una triste vez, y ni siquiera ahora mismo. Pero sí le vio seguir adelante de un modo que ni siquiera Kyle había conseguido hacer con Hiro: de frente y sin mirar atrás. Como un ejemplo.

La última vez que lo vio, lo botó por irse con Hiro. Le supo enfermo, le escuchó tosiendo y vomitando flores. Y aún así, se fue con Hiro.

El resultado de darle a Hiro prioridad por encima de otras cosas fue el mismo de siempre: Nada.

La diferencia que hubo fue que aquí sí hubo consecuencias, unas desastrosas: no sólo se pasó el resto de la tarde preocupado por el estado de salud del Rivera, si no que al parecer le dejó cuando más lo necesitaba, porque lo volvió a ver, ya quebrado, en el hospital.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Con quién debía ir?

El Hiro etéreo e idealizado de su cabeza tiraba tan fuerte en una dirección, pidiendo que le eligiera a él. Y Marco, sólido y tangible, todo defectos e imperfecciones pero fiel hasta decir basta, enfermo de celosías que le arañaban la garganta y a punto de un ataque de nervios que intentaba mantener bajo control, yacía de pie entre él y Honey, dándole su lugar y tratándolo con la confianza que se le da a un igual.

—Chinito, si estás preocupado por el japo ve con él. —Le sonrió Marco. —Sé que quieres asegurarte de que está bien.

Marco, a pesar de su evidente estado frágil, lo estaba dejando ir… no estaba tirando en absoluto. No quería ser una carga. Le estaba dejando ir a donde él quisiera…

_ Libertad total. _

Pero Kyle… ¿a dónde quería ir?

—Yo…

—Si quieres ver a Hiro, puedes ir con Tadashi y conmigo. —Dijo Honey, comprensiva.—Marco, ¿sabes cómo llegar a casa?

Kyle miró al Rivera de reojo.

—Me las arreglaré, no hay pedo.

Y fue ahí, cuando vio su falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora, que supo que era hora de tomar una decisión que llevaba postergando mucho tiempo, por miedo.

—Voy con Marco. —Anunció.

_ Iba a dejar de aferrarse por una maldita vez. _

Porque si no cambiaba él, las cosas jamás iban a cambiar. Y si llevaba tanto tiempo eligiendo a la misma persona una y otra vez, y las cosas seguían sin avanzar… entonces iban a seguir así. La última vez que botó a Marco, todo salió mal. No lo iba a hacer de nuevo.

No iba a cambiar una amistad tangible por un fantasma.

Los orbes ambarinos del Rivera le voltearon a ver con sorpresa en su afelinada mirada. Kyle se permitió sonreír internamente, al tomarse el descoloco y sorpresa de Marco como una pequeña recompensa personal por su elección.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el gruñón de Kyle? —Interrogó el moreno.

—Yo te puedo dar un aventón al Lucky cat, y si hay alguna emergencia también te puedo transportar más rápido que el transporte público. En tu estado no lo usaría, de todos modos.

—Uh…

—Además Hiro estará en buenas manos y Honey me puede mantener al tanto por cualquier cosa. ¿Cierto, Honey Lemon?

—¡Oh, claro que lo haré! —Intervino la rubia. —¿Pero entonces pasarás la noche allá, Kyle?

—Eso parece… ¿No molesto mucho? Puedo usar el sofá.

—¡No molestas para nada! Estarán solos, pueden disponer de todo lo que necesiten. ¡Si necesitan algo déjenmelo saber!

Marco le seguía mirando con confusión, sintiéndose casi mudo de nuevo. Pero muy al fondo, al fondo de esos iris, pudo distinguir un destello de alivio y agradecimiento.

—En ese caso, nos mantendremos en contacto. —Dijo Honey Lemon. —¡Llámenme cuando lleguen! Ahora iré a ver a Hiro y después iré a organizar lo de los donadores.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto. —Afirmó Kyle, colocando una mano en la espalda de Marco para encaminar a ambos a la salida. —Mañana por la mañana les traeré algo de desayunar. Procuren pedirme las cosas antes de eso.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y buen viaje! —Los despidió ella.

 

* * *

 

Fue bastante emocionante que el policía y su colega les llevaran en patrulla, con todo y moto, de vuelta al Lucky Cat antes de dejarlos solos, sí. Eso no se los discutía. Pero a decir verdad, Marco no pudo sentir verdadero alivio hasta que llegó junto con Kyle al Lucky cat, y el coche patrulla y todo el barullo hubo desaparecido al fin.

Miró a su alrededor, aprovechando su breve momento de soledad mientras Kyle acomodaba su motocicleta y pertenencias personales en el garage. Pero la mancha de sangre en el suelo le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que quitar la mirada.

Silencio.

Recordó lo que Baymax había dicho, respecto a que Kyle era su lugar seguro. No supo en qué momento se apendejó lo suficiente como para darle ese lugar al gruñón de Kyle, de entre toda la población de San Fransokyo, pero a juzgar por el modo en que sus manos temblaban, sospechaba que quizá tenía razón.

Daba un poco de miedo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser dependiente de nadie.

_ Vamos, Marco, no seas chillón. _ Miguel, Hiro y hasta Tadashi lo pasaron peor. No puedes apoyarte en Kyle para ésto, no siempre vas a tener contigo a alguien que te ayude… tienes que aprender a hacerlo tú solito.

El aroma a tabaco y el sonido de unos pasos más pesados le indicaron que él que estaba acercándose una vez más. Tragó saliva.

—Terminé con la moto. —Avisó Kyle. Pausó. Suspiró. —… ¿Todo bien…?

—… Estoy bien. —Mintió, alejándose de Kyle y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el desastre en el suelo. —Yo… voy a llamar a mi familia. En privado.

Kyle se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante.

Marco asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, sujetando el barandal. Sin embargo, pareció titubear momentos antes de ir escaleras arriba.

—… ¿Kyle?

—¿Qué?

—…Gracias.

El chef apenas pudo abrir los ojos de sorpresa y dirigirlos a la figura de Rivera, que, esquiva como un ratón, subió tan rápido como le fue posible y sin devolverle la mirada, desapareciendo escaleras arriba para luego cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Hiro, donde se habían estado hospedando.

Kyle se encontró solo.

Como en automático, se encontró movilizándose para limpiar los restos de sangre del suelo, tanto los de Hiro como los de Miguel. Su cabeza no era más que un montón de ruido blanco y oraciones a medio terminar que no iban a ningún lado.

Hiro había salido de operación… estaría bien… encontrarían donadores para el mocoso… Marco contactaría a su familia…

¿Regresarían a México…?

El ruido blanco fue su única respuesta.

Con tanto silencio, echaba de menos hasta al bullicioso robotcito blanco de Tadashi, aquel que Marco mantenía alejado de su cocina y al cual llamaba de broma su “hijastro adoptivo”, como si fueran una especie de matrimonio disfuncional.

El robotcito lo usaron para la pedida de mano… ¿Habría empeorado Miguel ahí? ¿Por qué no habría dicho nada? Bueno, quizá, si hubiera pasado más tiempo conociéndolo en lugar de alejándolo por un rencor estúpido, le habría tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle algo tan importante… Marco se había preocupado un montón cuando se enteró de que el objeto de afecto del menor era Tadashi. Tal vez sí pudo prevenir todo si hubiera estado menos aferrado a Hiro, pero, bueno, ahora eso ya no era posible.

Realmente, a veces se comportaba como un idiota gruñón. Si Marco realmente le había elegido como su apoyo emocional, estaba perdido.

También era raro que no estuviera Mochi presente. Se acordó de la vez que le trajo un ratón, y Marco bromeó al respecto. Por alguna razón todos sus recuerdos iban una y otra vez a Marco… Pero suponía que era efecto de estar  _ trapeando a casi medianoche _ , sin más compañía que el trapeador y sus pensamientos confusos.

A todo ésto, ¿cómo habría logrado darle caza Mochi…? No era el gato más atlético del vecindario, ¿entonces?

Aprovechando que de todos modos tenía que guardar el trapeador en el trastero, decidió echar un vistazo alrededor, preguntándose si los misteriosos métodos de caza de Mochi quizá estarían disponibles bajo la luz de la luna y sin la distracción constante de Rivera exigiendo su atención por los alrededores.

Era todo muy pacífico a esas horas de la noche, en esa parte de San Fransokyo.

Miró por las calles atestadas, ojeó apenas con la mirada los botes de basura donde creyó que Mochi podría haber encontrado ese ratón asqueroso. Y fue entonces que vio un pequeño destello de rojo en una de las ventanas vecinas a uno de esos callejones. Kyle reconoció la flor de inmediato.

_ Lycoris radiata. _

_ Un arreglo de spiderlilies, en una maceta de barro negro. _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyle, y se alejó casi por instinto. La spiderlily, o flor del infierno, una de tantas flores funerarias populares en éstos últimos tiempos para decir adiós a las víctimas del Hanahaki, y cuyos bulbos la volvían  _ altamente tóxica _ para cierto tipo de alimañas, entre ellos, los ratones que debían de frecuentar los cubos de basura vecinos. Ahí debía de estar el secreto de Mochi para cazar ratones.

Era raro verlas en ésta época del año, así que sólo había dos posibles explicaciones para tenerlas guardadas en un arreglo en lugar de pétalos de Hanahaki manchados de sangre: o ahí vivía un florista, o en esa casa acababan de perder a alguien.

…Esperaba que la familia del vecino estuviera bien.

Lo que le daba escalofríos era el significado de la planta. Según la leyenda, crecía en el infierno y daba la bienvenida a los muertos y a los mártires que se retorcían de dolor. Simbolizaba el abandono, las memorias perdidas, y los deseos de los condenados a nunca volver a ver a las personas que más querían. Todo lo contrario al mensaje positivo de la muerte que daban las flores de Marco y Miguel.

…Aunque… quizá…

…Éstas describían a Marco mejor que sus celosías.

Kyle visualizó, por un momento, un ramo similar de spiderlilies en la cocina del Lucky cat, a un costado de la foto de Miguel, y un Marco muerto de pena en medio de todas esas flores.

Peor aún, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y visualizó el retrato de Marco a un costado de una maceta llena de la misma flor. Después de todo, aquella mañana le vio vomitando celosías… y no sabía qué tanto habían crecido.

¿Y si le pasaba como a Miguel? Él le dijo que era posible.

El súbito deseo de verlo y comprobar que se encontraba bien nació en su pecho.

Decidiendo dejar todo botado y haciendo lo posible por olvidar la horrorosa visión de las flores del mal, recordándole todo lo malo que había en el mundo, dejó el trastero, se adentró en el Lucky cat, comprobó que ventanas y puertas estuvieran cerradas, y casi a zancadas urgidas subió las escaleras de dos en dos para ver a Rivera.

Prometió no interrumpir, pero sólo quería asegurarse, aunque fuera por su voz, que se encontraba bien…

El alivio que sintió al escucharlo cuando se acercó más fue indescriptible.

—No se preocupen, ya les dije que están todos los doctores atendiendo a Miguel. —Escuchó la voz de Marco, en un timbre cálido y tranquilizador que le gustó mucho, a pesar de no ser común. Quizá lo usaba para hablar con su familia. —Su pendejada está en buenas manos. Y son muy amables aquí, la verdad, están juntando donadores ahora mismo para salvarle la vida, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ay, m’ijo, me encantaría estar allá y abrazarlos…

—A nosotros también, mamá. Los queremos mucho, pero de verdad estamos bien.

—¿Seguros?

—¡Mucho! Yo hasta creo que ayudan más cuidando a mi primo ahorita. ¿Cómo sigue? 

—Pues Abel sí está malo y no lo hemos dejado ir a la escuela porque como que no respira muy bien, pero como no hay citas para operaciones le mandaron unas pastillas como azules o moradas para que se ponga mejor.

Kyle supo en esa pausa que el alma de Marco se le había ido al suelo.

—Ah. Ya sé cuáles… —Murmuró el Rivera mayor, controlándose por que no se le notara el miedo y alertar a su familia en vano.

—¿Las conoces, las usan allá, Marco?

—Ssssí. Sí las conozco. Son este… buenas. Ya sabes, medicinas gringas y… así.

Hubo una pausa breve.

—…Mamá, es muy importante que siga el tratamiento. Abel es medio güey a veces y se salta pastillas, pero éstas las tiene que seguir como le diga el médico, ¿está bien?

—¡Marco, no le digas así a tu primo!

—Pues es que sí está bien güey, papá. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se atoró en la reja? —Le escuchó reír. —Yo le estaba cantando que sacaremos a ese buey de la barranca y él nada más chillaba.

—¡Chamaco descarrilado! ¡Lo dejan un rato en San Fransokyo y ya dice barbaridades!

—No, mamá Elena, yo ya venía así desde Santa Cecilia.

—¡Lo importante es que estés bien! —Interrumpió el señor que Kyle supo era su padre. —Y sí, tu primo está siguiendo el tratamiento como es. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… —Marco dudó. Kyle se mordió los labios. —… Es que… pueeesss nada, sólo que si no se sigue como es, no funciona y pues sacar cita en el seguro, es un pedo, y luego no atienden bien y… y pues qué hueva, ¿verdad? Así que pues… con que lo vigilen ya se ahorran todo eso.

Kyle entendió, parcialmente, por qué Marco mentía tanto y siempre parecía tener el control de todo.

—Aaaah… sí, sí, no te preocupes, acá lo tenemos todo bajo control. Oye, ¿pero no será muy agresivo eso? Porque a Rosa también le quiere como que dar.

Más silencio incómodo. Kyle tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de tumbar la puerta, colgar la llamada, y proteger a Marco de todo lo malo que parecía estarlo rodeando.

Esperaba que la spiderlily no hubiera sido un mal augurio.

—No… no es agresivo… sólo llévenla al médico. Es… es mejor atraparlo cuando va iniciando. Porque es uhm, menos pedo y… así. —Marco maldijo por lo bajo. Podía sentir que su máscara se caía. —Uh… tengo que colgar, mañana les digo cómo le fue a Miguel. Estoy muerto de sueño.

—Está bien, Marco. Pero tú cuídate y tampoco te saltes el tratamiento, ¿sí? —Dijo su padre al otro lado de la línea.

—Te queremos mucho, Marco. No se arriesguen en vano. —Dijo una señora que asumió, era su madre.

—¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Y manténganos al tanto, por favor! Diez horas de operación, ay, virgen santa… ¡Les voy a prender una veladora, mi niño! ¡Todos aquí vamos a pedir por ustedes, para que regresen sanos y salvos a casa!

—Gracias papá, mamá. Mamá Elena. —A Kyle le pareció notar que a Marco le costaba respirar. —Muchas gracias… nosotros pediremos por ustedes… voy a rezar también por Abel y Rosita…  Buenas noches… 

—¡Cuídense mucho, Marco! ¡Encomiéndense y pidan por salud! ¡Buenas noches!

Silencio.

Marco debía haber colgado. 

El cocinero abrió con suma lentitud la puerta, dejándole ver una mínima parte del cuarto, no se atrevía a interrumpir, aunque sus instintos le gritaran lo contrario.

El chico de ascendencia china observó detenidamente los elegantes y un poco titubeantes pasos del Rivera mayor, el cuál se encaminaba a la abandonada guitarra nácar de Miguel, que seguía esperando fielmente su regreso.

Observó cómo el mexicano acariciaba el cuerpo de la guitarra con sus finos dedos, como si de una frágil dama se tratase. 

Inconscientemente frunció el ceño, ante el tacto cuidadoso que tenía con aquel instrumento. 

Le observó dudar un poco antes de tomar la guitarra por el cuello y recargarse en el escritorio de Hiro. Tocó un par de acordes para comprobar la afinación de dicho instrumento y finalmente empezó a unirlos sacando una triste melodía que le erizaba la piel al cocinero.

 

**_(_ ** [ **_youtube.com/watch?v=oC1q03dwVlU_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC1q03dwVlU) **_)_ **

**_(Portrait with the hair down -_ ** **_Elliot Goldenthal (_ ** **_Frida Soundtrack))_ **

 

Le veía rasgar las cuerdas con delicadeza y expresión afligida, Kyle por primera vez fue testigo del lenguaje de la música que cualquier cantante presumía entender.

Aunque no había comparación entre esos cantantes vacíos con Marco, ya que, el mexicano podía sentir y expresar sus sentimientos usando únicamente la guitarra.

Tal vez mucho mejor que su hermano menor.

Kyle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna entera, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Una sensación electrizante y para nada placentera, sin embargo, no era dolorosa… o al menos no físicamente. El cocinero entendió que el mexicano dejaba salir sus lágrimas en forma de notas y acordes.

No como pequeños cristales de agua salada…

¿Qué tan magnífica podía ser esa alma rota?

Aquella que transformaba cada fragmento en una minúscula obra de arte, transmitida de manera sonora en pequeñas vibraciones que después de viajar por su oído, se negaban a abandonar su cabeza, convirtiéndose irremediablemente en sensaciones que viajaban por toda la extensión de su piel.

Cuando la melodía aumentó ligeramente su ritmo, Kyle se percató de que estaba mordiéndose el labio. 

Comenzaba a sentir las emociones que Marco quería dejar salir, como si estás buscaran en un grito silencioso un receptor, alguien que pudiese expresarlas y llorar las lágrimas que debían ser del moreno.

Sin contar que en cada cambio de nota, podía sentir la soledad que desprendía cada vibración al tensar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Kyle era transportado a un lugar lejano, donde el único que le acompañaba era el Rivera de expresión solitaria y su lenta melodía con tintes rosados Barragán y otros vivos colores, que le recordaban en todos sus matices, a la tierra natal de ese chico de ojos arrogantes y alma quebrada.

La música podía ser aterradora, todo dependía de su intérprete.

Y el cocinero no tenía la menor duda de que Marco, podía ejecutar a quién quisiera sólo con una guitarra y su melodiosa voz.

Eso era una gran muestra de poder sin tener que mancharse las manos.

Kyle tuvo que permanecer quieto, dejándose inundar por la música de Marco Rivera mientras luchaba fervientemente para que las mismas emociones del mexicano no lo poseyeran. 

Estaba teniendo la pelea más difícil a la que se haya enfrentado en su vida, y lo que lo hacía digno de respeto era que no luchaba contra una persona tangible.

Sino contra el peso de las emociones de otra persona, una que era más opaca que una obsidiana y que su música era más transparente que un cristal.

Marco continuó rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra y por un segundo, Kyle juró haber escuchado el suave golpeteo de agua chocar contra el suelo.

La melodía finalmente había concluido y el cocinero se vió libre del hechizo de Marco Rivera.

Kyle empujó la puerta dejando al descubierto su figura ante los ojos ambarinos del mexicano, se cruzó de brazos y analizó los movimientos finos que el moreno realizaba.

—No sabía que tocaras la guitarra…

Marco desvío su vista al instrumento para volver a acariciarlo con delicadeza.

—Miguel lo hace mejor que yo… Yo, simplemente… Lo hago para lamerme las heridas.

—… ¿Lamerte las heridas?

—Ya sabes… Como una especie de medicina, un poco más efectiva que los besos de una madre o el ungüento de la abuela…

Asintiendo con un gesto breve, el chef tomó asiento a su lado, con las piernas lo suficientemente separadas para poder apoyar sus brazos en las mismas.

—… Lamento lo de tu hermano. Es difícil que internen en el hospital a un ser querido. —Murmuró. —Si quieres dejarlo salir, yo te escucho.

—Nah, estaré bien.

—Estás hecho  _ mierda _ . Pero no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa.

Marco pareció apretar un poco los labios.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Kyle se encogió de hombros. Por su mente, la memoria de Rivera aferrado a él como un gatito herido cruzó por su mente. Por un momento, se preguntó si acaso ese sería el nivel de confianza que Hiro le tenía a Miguel.

—Porque no soy un insensible sin corazón, quisiera pensar.

—Uy, sí, gracias San Kyle, santo patrono de los mexicanos desamparados. —Rió.

Ante la falta de respuesta de un Kyle que sólo rodó los ojos por toda contestación, Marco continuó tocando acordes al azar en la guitarra.

—No deberías de ayudarme. Ésto es todo mi culpa, me lo busqué. —Murmuró entre notas.

—Marco, no es tu culpa que hayan internado a tu hermano. —Suspiró el chef.

—Sí lo es. Yo causé esto.

Lo que le extrañó a Kyle fue la firmeza de su voz y el hecho de que parecía evitarle la mirada. Sus acordes, su música, pareció perderse en el tiempo. Cómo recordando otra época.

—Yo volví a mi hermano inmune junto conmigo. Yo lo condené a ésto.

Si no hubiera aceptado ese trato…

Si hubiera hablado a tiempo sobre la enfermedad…

Si para empezar nunca hubieran viajado al mundo de los muertos…

Pero el hubiera no existe.

—Marco, no tengo idea de cómo hiciste eso, pero creo que hubiera sido más estúpido de tu parte tener la oportunidad de ser inmune y no tomarla. Es normal.

—N… no…

Los acordes de Marco parecieron traspapelarse, y finalmente terminó por botar la guitarra blanca, como si le quemara, y acto seguido se tapó la cara con las manos. Kyle frunció la ceja al notar ésto, y apoyo una mano en la espalda de Marco, temeroso de que se hiciera daño.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Kyle… ¡Agh! ¡Soy una persona horrible! ¡Y un tonto! —Marco tembló, y pareció rehuir del contacto con su amigo.

El chef no se enteraba de nada. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora?

—Ya te dije que no es tu culpa que...

—¡No entiendes!

—¡¿Qué carajo quieres que entienda?! —Bufó Kyle.

Marco explotó.

—¡HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANO MENOR POR  **TRES** AÑOS, KYLE! ¡Le di mi inmunidad porque no quería perderlo, y lo condené en el proceso! ¡¿YA ENTIENDES?!

—¡...!

Kyle contempló retrocediendo cómo Marco, presa de su propia desesperación, empezaba a toser con violencia de un modo que le recordó a aquel día en que le dejó solo.

Pétalos purpúreos y aterciopelados, ligeramente salpicados de sangre subieron por su garganta mientras él manoteaba desesperado por aire, hasta que finalmente una celosía entera salió por su boca y aterrizó, tranquila pero escalofriante, en el suelo.

El músico se quedó con las uñas clavadas en el colchón de la cama, recuperando el aire que por unos momentos hubo perdido, mientras Kyle repasaba en su memoria las veces que vio a Marco pasar olímpicamente de Hiro, pero llegar incluso hasta los golpes si se trataba de su hermano.

Su hermano… su propia sangre.

Un sentimiento parecido a las náuseas, al asco, lo atacó. Y Kyle se odió un poquito por ello.

—… Entonces… tú y Miguel… ¿alguna vez…?

_ —Nunca _ . —Se apresuró a interrumpir Marco con la voz ronca, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Jamás, repito,  _ jamás  _ tocaría a mi hermano menor con esas intenciones. Soy un monstruo, pero no ese tipo de monstruo. El incesto es asqueroso.

Marco tomó aire y pareció recomponerse.

—Mi familia me importa más que un estúpido deseo… Yo sería el primero en romperle la cara a quien intentara hacerle daño. Así que… jamás me he acercado, ni me acercaré. Miguel es de mi sangre, crecimos juntos… ¡No puedo verle de ese modo!

—…No puedes… pero lo haces… y no quieres hacerlo. —Murmuró Kyle, interiorizando el conflicto del mayor. —Y todo este tiempo te has mentido a ti y me has mentido a mí…

—...Hicimos un viaje especial, hace tres años, en el lugar dónde obtuvimos esa inmunidad. Miguel siempre ha sido un mocoso sin remedio incapaz de lavar sus propios calzones, y créeme que nunca tuve problemas ni siquiera bromeando sobre su homosexual amistad con el japo, pero ese día… algo cambió en él. Algo… que me hizo verlo de otro modo… —Recordó Marco con cierta nostalgia. —…Está mal. Es mi propio hermano, no debería verlo de ese modo.

—¿...Hiro y Miguel ya…?

—Hiro estuvo esperándolo  _ muchísimo _ antes de que yo cayera. Y creo que… a veces… cuando veía el rostro de Miguel al hablarle… creo que Miguel  _ también lo está esperando _ .

Kyle tragó saliva. Se preguntó si acaso Marco habría intervenido en alguna ocasión para evitar que terminaran juntos, a pesar de sus mejores deseos por dejarlo ir.

¿Se podía autosabotear tanto así? ¿A él mismo, y la vida amorosa de su hermano?

¿Cómo él mismo hizo con Hiro?

—… Dime… ¿Ya me odias tanto como yo me odio, chefcito? —Preguntó el Rivera con una sonrisa quebrada. —¿O me odias tanto como adoro a Miguel...?

Kyle sólo pudo comparar su sonrisa rota con las spiderlilies funerarias que había visto en la ventana.

Condenado a decir adiós a alguien que amaba…

Obligado a callar sus deseos por el bien de su familia…

Se imaginó nuevamente al moreno a mitad de un campo de spiderlilies, asfixiándose entre celosias y observando cómo su hermano se iba con Hiro.

Lejos de ese enfermizo deseo que Marco le tenía.

Kyle frunció el ceño, ya que después de esa imagen del Rivera, llegó otra. Una dónde el Rivera de orbes ambarinas empujaba a Miguel fuera de ese campo teñido de rojo, a los brazos de Hiro.

_ “Estoy enamorado de mi hermano…” _

_ “Ayúdame a cederlo a Hiro…” _

_ “Por favor…” _

_ “No sé si pueda hacerlo yo solo…” _

A pesar de lo que sentía, Marco luchaba y se lastimaba con tal de que Miguel estuviera feliz… 

Aunque fuera lejos de él…

Es doloroso que no te quieran. Pero más, que te quieran de un modo que no es el que deseas, y saber que no puedes aspirar a más.

Kyle encaró al mexicano aún con esa expresión que denotaba ira y un poco de repulsión, entonces Marco sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho que disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

—Ah… supongo que odio es lo menos que sientes…

Marco desvío la mirada, no podía encarar al cocinero. Pero ese era el precio por decir la verdad, el precio que Marco necesitaba pagar para arreglar sus errores.

Perder a su primer amigo.

Ser odiado por la familia Hamada.

_ Y quedarse completamente solo... _

Sólo escuchó a Kyle suspirar y levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, no abandonó la habitación. Sólo se colocó frente a él.

—Sería más sencillo si hablaras de una maldita vez, Kyle, tu silencio es más incómodo de lo que crees…

—… No te odio, no me importa lo que sientes por tu hermano, ni que hubieras mentido.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que los morenos con fetiches exóticos e incestuosos te prenden?

Kyle volvió a suspirar exasperado, presionó el puente de su nariz…

Debió perder el sentido común después de conocer a Marco Rivera. No daba crédito a lo que iba a hacer.

—A lo que me refiero es que no eres el único que ha mentido aquí… 

Marco volvió su vista a los ojos de Kyle.

—… No era el tiempo ni la edad correctos… 

El mexicano alzó una ceja intentando hacer una conexión entre las palabras del cocinero y la supuesta mentira que le había dicho.

—¿Edad?... Honey Lemon tiene tu edad ¿No es así?...

Kyle se cruzó de brazos antes de proseguir.

—Nunca fue Honey Lemon… No niego que ella es increíble, Tadashi tuvo mucha suerte al ser correspondido por ella… Pero yo… Caí por Hiro…

Marco abrió sus ojos en su totalidad mostrando un brillo interesante que llamó la atención de Kyle.

—¿Hiro…?

Kyle asintió lentamente, dejando que Marco procesara la información.

Un  _ menor de edad. _ Hermano menor de su jefe.

Un menor edad, además, emocionalmente inestable y  _ a su cargo, por trabajo. _

_ Abusivo sería decir poco. _

—Ambos estamos mal en cierta manera…

—Kyle… cuando, te dije que me gustaba Hiro… ¿Te hice sentir mal?

El chef sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me operé porque no era lo correcto. Y a éstas alturas, ya no siento el dolor.

—¿Por eso odias a mi hermano?

—...Sí. Hiro lleva esperándolo mucho tiempo, tú mismo lo dijiste. Pero ahora que está presente en su vida… cuesta un poco dejarlo ir. Y… me temo que Miguel iba por el mismo camino antes de que le sabotearas indirectamente, ¿no es así? De otro modo no me habrías pedido ayuda para juntarlos.

Marco bajó la mirada.

—No puedo confiar ni en mí mismo para no seguir interviniendo. Soy un reverendo pendejo, y sólo te tomó unos meses darte cuenta.

—Eso lo supe desde que te conocí. Lo que no entiendo, Marco, es ¿Cómo aguantaste tantos años así?

—Igual que tú aguantaste uno, pero repetido tres veces.

—...Eres un jodido masoquista.

—Gracias, Tita, a ti también se te da bien el sufrir de a gratis. —Se burló rodando los ojos, y luego suspiró. —Aunque ahora, al menos, no se está tan solo.

Hubo un segundo momento de silencio. Kyle maldijo el no poder fumar en interiores por un breve instante, pues ahora, con la incomodidad de saber a Marco devoto de su propio hermano, del mismo que le había arrebatado a Hiro, el fantasma del perfume de las gardenias en su boca insistía en regresar a atormentarlo.

Una sensación casi tan desagradable como la que Marco sentía al saber que Hiro le había arrebatado a Miguel, y ahora, arrastraba sin piedad al primer amigo que había hecho en su arrastrada vida. Pero no podía odiar al japonés, no era su culpa.

No era culpa de nadie enamorarse de alguien que no te podía corresponder. Pero tampoco es culpa de nadie querer protegerles igual.

—Kyle, no debí de arrastrarte a ésto. Está bien si no me quieres ayudar a juntarlos, lo entiendo. No te pediré más de lo que puedas hacer.

—Te lo dije entonces y te lo sostengo, Marco. Te ayudaré.

El mariachi lo miró como si estuviera loco. Se levantó, y caminó en dirección a Kyle, colocando uno de sus dedos en su pecho de modo casi acusador.

—A ti aún te lastima el pensamiento de Hiro, lo veo en tu mirada. Si prosigues, recaerás.

—Lo dice el que no se operó nunca.

—No me he operado porque me permite ser un mejor hermano para Miguel. Puedo usar éstos sentimientos a mi favor para protegerlo. Pero no pienso ser responsable de más muertes que la mía, y  _ mucho menos _ de la tuya.

—¿Preocupado por mi,  _ ternura _ ? —Sonrió Kyle de modo burlón.

—Retiro lo dicho, muérete a la verga. —Marco retrocedió gruñendo, empujando a Kyle lejos de él con su usual gesto altanero para luego alejarse en pos de su ropa. —Voy a tomar una ducha y cuando regrese quiero que olvides ésta conversación. Vete a hacer algo útil por ahí.

El mariachi se arrodilló en busca de su pijama, decidido a ignorar a Kyle y todas las incomodidades que habían acontecido al menos por una noche, con tal de conservar su sanidad mental.

—...Te admiro. —Dijo Kyle a sus espaldas, frenando al Rivera en seco.

—...Genial, ahora estoy alucinando. —Murmuró, dándose un cabezazo contra una playera de su equipo de fútbol preferido.

—Tampoco te entusiasmes, es lo único que he admirado de ti. Pero es lo más importante. Que estabas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por tu familia y la gente que te importa.

Marco le volteó a ver, con una mezcla de vergüenza y curiosidad en los ojos.

—Los Hamada son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia. Y ahora que te conozco mejor, creo que tienes razón en dejar ir sueños imposibles por cosas más tangibles.

—No hablo superación personal, Kyle, explícate. —Interrumpió Marco, tratando de ignorar la carne de gallina que se formó en sus brazos al saber que Kyle no tenía familia.

—...Ya no voy a ir atrás de Hiro, y te voy a ayudar a dejar ir a Miguel. —Kyle se cruzó de brazos, y se recargó contra la pared. —De todos modos, supongo que si tuviera que cederlo a alguien, sería a tu hermano. No te lo dije porque no hubo tiempo, pero cuando me preparaba a llevarlo al hospital, quien me ayudó a montarlo en la moto fue él.

—…¿Miguel te ayudó?

—Estaba cubierto de flores y de sangre. No lo podía llevar al hospital, pero me pidió que llevara a Hiro primero. Supongo que… me alegra, de cierto modo, que le pudieran pedir una ambulancia. No es una persona mala… creo que Hiro estaría bien en sus manos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kyle pudo sentir que apretaba sus puños de dolor.

Así que así dolía dejar ir a alguien…

—…Yo también creo que el japo es… es muy buena influencia para mi hermano. —Suspiró Marco. —Nunca le he visto tan feliz como cuando está a su lado. Se cuidan mucho, hacen bonita pareja… están igual de ciegos y el pendejo de mi hermano ni cuenta se ha dado, pero eso se arregla en un instante… tienes buen gusto, Kyle.

—Tu también, Marco.

La atmósfera dolorosa y pesada no se había ido. Pero ahora, al menos, estaban acompañados.

Se adentrarían en ese campo de spiderlilies juntos.

—… Y yo me voy a duchar, deja de distraerme, Kyle. —Regañó Marco, procediendo una vez más a juntar sus cosas para poder ir al baño.

—Debiste ducharte en la mañana, es lo que yo hago. —Alcanzó a decirle Kyle, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras el Rivera se marchaba en pos de la regadera.

—Nadie me dice qué hacer, ni siquiera yo mismo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le dijo que no estaba sujeto a discusión, y rodó los ojos una vez más. Marco era imposible, sí, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Kyle bajó a la cocina, sin tener realmente ganas de cocinar en lo más absoluto, abrió las alacenas observando todos los ingredientes a su disposición. 

Grandes y complejos platillos surcaban su cabeza, pero sus energías le sugerían tomar la caja de cereal y un bote de leche.

O tal vez unos hot cakes, tenía lo necesario y no eran complicados…

Y necesitaba tiempo, Marco tardaría un poco en la ducha, así que Kyle tomó la harina y un par de huevos, extracto de vainilla y un poco de azúcar. 

Colocó los ingredientes en la barra, en el refrigerador buscó la mantequilla y se dispuso a cocinar. Sólo faltaba una sartén empezaría a cocinar.

No fue difícil encontrar el utensilios que necesitaba, en el bowl mezcló todos los ingredientes.

Y después de precalentar a fuego medio la sartén pasó con suavidad un poco de mantequilla sobre la superficie de teflón, después, auxiliándose con un cucharón virtió la masa dándole una forma redondeada, sólo espero a que se cociera bien antes de darle la vuelta y repetir la misma acción con el otro lado.

En cuestión de minutos ya tenía dos pequeñas pilas de Hot cakes para cada uno, las cubrió con dos tapas y subió por el moreno.

No sabía con qué le gustaría acompañar su cena, subió las escaleras rascándose la nuca y soltando un suspiro.

Esperaba que Marco ya hubiera salido de la ducha.

Kyle tocó la puerta de la habitación esperando a que le dieran permiso de pasar, no le gustaría toparse otro desvariate mexicano difícil de explicar.

Pero no hubo respuesta en varios segundos, preocupando un poco al cocinero.

—¿... Marco?

Kyle giró lentamente la perilla, encontrándose así con la habitación vacía.

¿Dónde había ido el Rivera?

Ya no escuchaba el agua de la regadera golpear contra el mármol del suelo.

¿Y si planeaba hacer una locura?

El cocinero se adentró a la habitación para buscar al mexicano de orbes ambarinas, sin embargo, cuando se halló lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta está se azotó mostrando la figura del menor.

Kyle se giró algo dudoso esperando a que en cualquier momento Marco soltase una burla y luego mirase con prepotencia.

Pero Marco comenzó a acercarse a Kyle a paso lento.

—Será mejor que bajes a cenar antes de que se enfríe…

Marco ignoró al cocinero y caminó hasta pegarse y colgarse prácticamente del cuello de Kyle.

—Kyle… 

Marco se auxilió de la punta de sus pies para poder acortar poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios y los de Kyle.

—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?

Kyle empujó a Marco antes de que sus labios siquiera se rosaran. Quería una explicación. 

¿Qué mosco le había picado al moreno en la ducha?

¿No hasta hace un segundo dijo que amaba a Miguel?...

Marco aprovechó el momento de duda de Kyle para empujarlo con la bastante fuerza para que esté retrocediera, aún confundido, haciéndolo tropezar con un destornillador que en el suelo se hallaba.

El cocinero dió varios pasos para intentar recuperar el equilibrio hasta que finalmente (y gracias a cualquier deidad que lo cuidaba) cayó en la cama.

Kyle no comprendía el cambio de actitud del moreno y sinceramente ya lo estaba hartando por décima vez en el día, o las que llevara.

—¿Estás buscando pelea, mocoso?

El chico de ascendencia china observó con el ceño fruncido como Marco aún se acercaba a él de una manera tranquila y elegante, todo lo contrario a lo que alguien hacia en una pelea.

Kyle se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos y observó en cámara lenta como el mayor de los Rivera se colocaba encima de él con la elegancia de un gato.

—Oye Kyle… 

Una vez que Marco se hallaba encima del regazo de Kyle lo empujó nuevamente con cierta brusquedad para que quedase recostado sobre el colchón.

Acarició la pálida mejilla del cocinero y esté simplemente podía sentir como en su rostro caían pequeñas gotitas de agua del cabello mojado de Marco.

—Kyle… Tengamos sexo…

El susodicho abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. No esperaba esa propuesta por parte del mexicano, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Pero, si le preguntaban, era una vista tentadora... 

Marco Rivera tenía la parte superior de su pijama abierta, dejando ver ese torso de miel y canela perlado de pequeñas gotas de agua que subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus jadeos. Su cabello revuelto y húmedo por la ducha caía sobre sus ojos ambarinos de párpados entrecerrados y mirada penetrante de ceja firme, y esos brillantes labios que llamaban con cierto deseo su nombre. Su tenue loción y el olor de su piel a recién bañada eran el toque final a esa singular vista del moreno que se hallaba encima de él, como una especie de sirena o tributo azteca que ante él se ofrecía.

No sabía qué era realmente lo que buscaba Marco, debía negarse antes de que ocurriera algo que los dos seguramente lamentarían a la mañana siguiente.

Sintió como la mano de Marco volvía a acariciarle el rostro mientras éste buscaba acortar la distancia entre sus bocas nuevamente, el cocinero giró su cabeza rechazando cualquier tipo de contacto con el menor. El mexicano frunció levemente el ceño y titubeó por un momento. No quería hacer algo que Kyle no quisiera hacer. Sin embargo, su titubeo se convirtió en extrañeza cuando observó un destello de lujuria en la mirada del mayor.

Tentado, movió su cadera, frotando así ambas pelvis de un modo que le logró sacar un gruñido placentero a Kyle, quien presionó más en busca de contacto. La sonrisa de diablillo que Marco le mostró bastó para arrancarle un escalofrío urgido al chef.

Maldita sea, ese mocoso ni de chiste era virgen, sabía lo que hacía.

Kyle lo sujetó por las muñecas para alejarlo lo suficiente y observarle a los ojos.

Esos enigmáticos amberes destellaban en una curiosa mezcla de deseo y otro sentimiento que aún no descifraba Kyle.

¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba Marco de él?

—Marco, para ya…

—¿Por qué?... Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no?

El moreno nuevamente movió su cadera frotando en la misma zona a Kyle. 

El chef tuvo que presionar la mandíbula y hacer uso de su autocontrol para no írsele encima a Marco, ni desvestirlo con la mirada.

Respiró y trató de pensar, ¿qué podría querer un mocoso altanero y orgulloso?

¡Ugh! Marco sólo le complicaba la tarea, pegado como estaba a él, moviéndose e intentando llamar su atención.

Fue un pequeño flashazo que surcó la cabeza de Kyle como un cometa en el espacio, debió suponerlo después de todo.

Era imposible que alguien se recuperara de toda esa situación en sólo unos minutos, ver a tu hermano moribundo en una ambulancia, después encarar con una máscara a su familia y su pesada confesión… Estar sólo en la regadera le recordó que aún debía soportar la peor parte…

Marco seguía  _ fingiendo _ .

Y estaba buscando a su poco ortodoxa manera, un poco de consuelo.

¿Porqué le gustaba complicarse tanto las cosas?...

Kyle bufó exasperado del maldito teatrito que Marco montaba, no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo parte de su elenco. 

Así que simplemente colocó su mano en la nuca de Marco y lo atrajó hacia él en una especie de abrazo.

—Si quieres algo, debes pedirlo apropiadamente… O la próxima vez irás preso por intento de violación.

Marco se quedó quieto, atónito ante el abrazo que Kyle le daba, su cabeza se quedó completamente en blanco y de manera inconsciente se aferró al pecho del chef como hacía años no se aferraba a la falda de su madre Luisa.

Dejaba que Kyle le transmitiera la suficiente seguridad en ese extraño abrazo, por primera vez no necesitó recurrir al sexo para sentirse de alguna manera protegido.

Kyle fue capaz de ver a través de él.

Su máscara se estaba cayendo, se estaba volviendo transparente ante los demás. O, bueno, ante Kyle, pero Kyle contaba más que el resto del mundo, así que eso sólo lo hacía todo más aterrador.

Eso lo hacía sentir débil y dependiente…

—La gente adulta puede compartir la cama sin tener sexo, Marco. Supongo que no te llegó el aviso por andar comprando condones.

Marco sintió que enrojecía, que sus piernas temblaban y que su pecho se calentaba. Era una sensación extraña, que le ofrecieran un abrazo y una cama sin segundas intenciones de por medio. Peor, que lo descubrieran antes que él. ¿Era ésto lo que llamaban abrirse a alguien, o Kyle era brujo? A lo mejor Miguel tenía razón y era un dragón raro con poderes mágicos. Como fuera, paren el carro, se quiere bajar. Alto. ALTO.

—Sueñas, Kyle. No era esa mi intención, para nada. —Masculló, aún debatiéndose entre su orgullo propio y lo bien que se sentía abrazar al mayor.

—Pues entonces cómete tu cena, vete a tu cama y buenas noches, no estés jodiendo.

—Eso haré. Eres demasiado grosero para que me quiera acostar contigo de todos modos.

Marco no se movió. Kyle tampoco se movió. Marco hundió un poco más su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Kyle, y casi le pudo sentir rodar los ojos mientras paseaba su mano, de modo reconfortante a lo largo de su espalda.

Silencio.

—¿...Y tú te vas a tu cama en un viaje astral, o es que no te quieres ir?

—...Me estoy mentalizando. Sí.

_ —Marco _ .

—Kyle, no apresures al arte.

Kyle suspiró, Marco era peor que un niño…

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir lo que quieres?... Tus juegos sólo te dañan a ti y a los que te importan, las máscaras que tienes… Sólo te aíslan del mundo. Si fueras sincero por una maldita vez en tu vida...

Kyle miró despectivamente a Marco y sintió como esté se tensaba bajo su brazo antes de seguir hablando.

—Demonios Marco, se ve que mueres por un abrazo, pero eres un maldito orgulloso sin remedio… 

Marco apretó los labios. Puta madre, de todos los habitantes en San Fransokyo, tuvo que hacerse amigo del que menos pelos y más razón tenía en la lengua. Tenía muy mal gusto.

O a lo mejor, sí era lo que necesitaba. Suspiró.

—Cálmate chino, ni que fueras mi esposa. Uhm. —Se incomodó. Súbitamente le costaba sostener su mirada ante el chef. —Pue… ¿Pued… puedo…? ¡Deja de mirarme así!

— _ Marco. _

Un sonido desmayado como el de una rata agonizando salió del Rivera. Kyle alzó una ceja. Bueno, lo exasperaba, pero todo el show que estaba haciendo de sonrojarse y exasperarse al menos valía la pena como una pequeña venganza.

—¿Pue… puedocompartircamacontigoporfavor? —Y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kyle, avergonzado y sin saber dónde esconderse. Agh, maldito chefcito.

—...Después de cenar y que tome una ducha, claro. No hay problema.

La manaza de Kyle revolviéndole el cabello le hizo alzar la mirada.

Kyle le estaba sonriendo.

Por una vez en su vida, Marco se sintió como una persona, y no una máscara.

El brillo rojizo de las spiderlilies en la casa del vecino, a través de la ventana, llamó la atención de Kyle una vez más. No lo olvidaba: en su mente, estaba ingresando por su propia voluntad al campo de spiderlilies dolorosas donde visualizó a Marco diciendo adiós a su hermano. El infierno de flores rojizas a dónde iban a ser olvidados los amores imposibles y no correspondidos, donde se les dejaba atrás para nunca volver a verles.

Por su propio pie, Kyle se estaba adentrando en dicho campo, y aceptándose parte del mismo. Se estaba permitiendo olvidar la memoria de Hiro y seguir adelante, como un amigo, y cederlo a Miguel. Se forzaba a dejar ir lo que tanto deseaba, a sabiendas de que no volvería a él jamás, únicamente para salvarle del Hanahaki, sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni la más mínima muestra de afecto

_ Iba a doler mucho.  _

…

Pero no iba solo.

Marco llevaba rato aguardando en ese mismo campo de flores rojas, lanzándose una y otra vez a las quemantes llamas de un amor no correspondido que llevaba luchando tres años por dejar atrás, por su propio pie. Quizá, tenerle a su lado fuera el último empujón que necesitaba de él, tanto como de manera mutua el Rivera parecía agradecer su ayuda.

En compañía daba menos miedo adentrarse en ese campo del olvido. Daba menos miedo dejar de aferrarse a algo, daba menos miedo enfrentarte a lo desconocido… porque Kyle no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué seguiría después de ésto, una vez que ambos hubieran dejado atrás a Hiro y Miguel.

Tal vez él también necesitaba de ese abrazo, sin darse cuenta.

Que Marco le guiara a través de ese espinoso campo de spiderlilies era lo mejor que el Rivera podría haber hecho por él.

Liberarle del dolor de su máscara espinosa de sonrisa fingida con un abrazo era lo mínimo con lo que Kyle le podía corresponder.

No interferirían más. Iban a salvarlos del Hanahaki de una vez por todas.

 

* * *

 

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que era de noche y estaba recostado boca arriba en una cama. El cuarto a su alrededor, blanco e impoluto, olía demasiado a medicamento. Su mente, llena de información de Hollywood, no tardó en encontrar las similitudes del equipo médico y maquinaria a su alrededor con las escenas dramáticas en que el héroe de turno despertaba hospitalizado.

Pero… ésto era su vida, no una película.

¿Estaba en un hospital de nuevo…?

Hiro movió sus manos en un intento de incorporarse, pero el tacto frío de una delgada manguera conectada a su cara, y a su mano izquierda, le hicieron frenarse en seco.

¿Tubos? ¿Tubos en su cara y en su mano? ¿Oxígeno, alguna mascarilla? Bajó la mirada y escuadriñó en la oscuridad, encontrándose con que su mano izquierda tenía una sonda insertada en ella. ¿Tan jodido estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué otras cosas le habían puesto? ¿Habría algún espejo? Lo último que recordaba era…

—Hiro, despertaste. —Escuchó la voz aliviada de Tadashi a un costado suyo.

Volteó rápidamente, buscando alivio y familiaridad en medio de la situación que aún se encontraba procesando.

—Tad-... 

...Y entonces tuvo que frenarse y quedarse quieto, porque las náuseas lo atacaron. Imposible no reconocerlas: un sabor desagradable a jugo gástrico empezó a subir por su estómago, su garganta.

...Estaba alcanzando su boca.

—¿...Estás bien?

—...Voyavomitar. —Avisó atropelladamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo a decir aquello. En dos segundos con grandes y urgentes movimientos de su hermano, Tadashi ya le había acercado el bote de basura a la par que Hiro se inclinó a un lado. Con una poderosa y nada linda arcada procedió a descargar el contenido de su estómago dentro del bote que su hermano mayor le equilibraba a la par que le sostenía el cabello para que pudiera vomitar. No había comido nada, y aún así los fluidos no cesaban de salir.

—Me temo que ésto te va a arder más tarde cuando pase el efecto de la anestesia. —Lamentó Tadashi, conteniendo el asco.

Hiro sólo contestó con una nueva descarga de vómito transparente y mucoso.

Se le hizo una eternidad para cuando finalmente pudo apartarse del bote, sintiendo su cuerpo débil y tembloroso. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió recostarse sobre la cama, y dejar salir un pequeño gemido de agotamiento ante la preocupada cara de su hermano mayor.

—G-... gracias… —Suspiró.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó Tadashi, depositando el bote cautelosamente en el suelo para luego limpiar la cara de su hermano con pañuelos de un paquete que había cerca.

—Creo que sí. —Hiro no protestó, dejándose hacer. —Me siento muy cansado.

—Es la anestesia que sigue en tu cuerpo. —Contestó una voz robótica.

Hiro siguió la fuente de sonido con cierta debilidad. Ahí, en la esquina, donde no lo hubo visto antes, se encontraba el rechoncho robot blanco de su hermano.

—…¿Baymax?

—Es una larga historia, pero digamos tuviste un lavado de estómago y una operación al mismo tiempo, así que preferí que Baymax estuviera presente cuando despertaras. —Se encogió de hombros Tadashi. —Es normal que estés agotado, ¿por qué no descansas otro rato?

—¿Operación? —Hiro intentó recordar lo que había sucedido previo a su ingreso, mientras intentaba luchar con el efecto de la anestesia que intentaba hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

—Los doctores te ingresaron con Hanahaki. Parece que es una variante especialmente resistente al medicamento, así que tuvieron que quitarte algunas flores de emergencia… pero no pudieron extraerlas todas, estabas muy débil y… prefirieron tenerte en observación. una vez recuperes la fuerza, quitarán el resto. Ya estás a salvo.

Recuerdos agolpados de las flores asesinas a punto de asfixiarlo, del pánico que le hizo tomarse todas las pastillas de golpe en busca de alivio, de vómito, de la motocicleta de Kyle en medio de la noche con ruidos y luces confusas a su alrededor sin que él entendiera nada, llegaron de golpe a su memoria.

Así que se había salvado. Le habían internado, y se había salvado…

De golpe, se le espantó el sueño.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, desesperado por llenar los huecos en blanco. —Sólo recuerdo haberme desmayado.

Una suave pero preocupada sonrisa surcó el rostro de Tadashi.

—Kyle te encontró en el piso de tu cuarto con sobredosis. Baymax pidió una ambulancia, pero él te trajo en motocicleta al hospital y te internaron. —El mayor pareció hacer una pausa. —Hiro… ¿Acaso tú estabas… intentando…? Bueno… Es decir, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de una mente sana, pero… quiero que sepas que eres muy querido y… no tienes por qué hacer esas cosas.

El adolescente parpadeó, confundido. Pero poco después abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. 

—¡No! No, Tadashi, no estaba tratando de… suicidarme. —Se aclaró la garganta, dejándose caer sobre los almohadones. —Es… sólo que… bueno… ¿prometes que no te enfadarás?

—Bueno… acaban de extraerme sangre, así que dudo tener suficientes fuerzas para ello. —Bromeó el mayor con suavidad.

Hiro se mordió el labio. Oh, rayos, el karma lo seguía… lo que estuvo a punto de confesarle por el bien de Miguel, y no pudo llegar a hacer…

—Tadashi. Uhm. Yo… uh… yo contraje Hanahaki por Miguel.

—…¿Miguel? —Tadashi frunció el ceño con extrañeza. —Pero… cuando eras pequeño, ¿no me dijiste que también te gus…?

—¡Y-ya sé! —Chilló el menor con vergüenza. —¡Sí, lo recuerdo! ¡Y sé que te dije que había sido pasajero, pero…! P-pero… agh… rayos, ésto es tan difícil.

Por toda respuesta, Hiro dejó salir un quejido ahogado y cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—Año tras año… desde que tengo memoria… una y otra vez he estado cayendo por la misma persona como una especie de estúpido imbécil atrapado en una novela rosa. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡No podía decirle! ¡Y no podía decirte a ti!

—¿...Hiro, cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Yo qué sé, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos de ser amigos a distancia...? ¿Cinco años…?

Tadashi alzó las cejas, admirado, mientras veía a su hermano contar años con los dedos. Un silbido de impresión escapó de sus labios.

—Bueno, no importa. El punto es que no se veía peligroso. Pero entonces, llegó el Hanahaki, y entonces… nuestra tía… —Hiro suspiró. —… No quería dejarte solo… no quería que las flores me llevaran también y… mucho menos podía asustar a todo mundo. Así que… empecé a tomar píldoras.

—… ¿Quién te las recetó?

—Las conseguí con Baymax. Perdóname, hermano, he estado reprogramando tu robot todo éste tiempo. No recuerda nada de mi tratamiento.

Hiro, avergonzado, esquivó la mirada de shock de Tadashi, quien parecía alternar entre mirarlo a él y mirar al robot blanco, quien parpadeó y le regresó la mirada.

—Oh no. —Fue todo lo que Baymax dijo.

Así que su memoria también había sido alterada… eso explicaba por qué le preguntó qué había sucedido con tía Cass...

—…Al inicio sólo las tenía que tomar unos cuantos días, hasta que surgían efecto y entonces suspendía el tratamiento. Pero después, bueno… me volvía a enamorar, una y otra vez. Y antes de darme cuenta las dosis ya eran muy fuertes. —Suspiró.

Tadashi escuchó, en silencio, el relato de su hermano. Claro que le había dolido pensar en la perspectiva de que el Hamada menor hubiera estado intentando cometer suicidio, pero de algún modo, escuchar cómo le había estado ocultando su enfermedad y sus recaídas por tanto tiempo, auto-medicándose y volviendo la enfermedad más y más resistente con cada dosis, volvía todo aún peor. El hecho de que Miguel se sintiera obligado a ayudarlo después de rechazarlo no ayudaba en nada. Y claro que ahora tenía sentido que su variante del hanahaki fuera tan estúpidamente resistente al medicamento...

Y pensar que pudo perder a su hermano y no darse cuenta de ello en absoluto…

Para cuando Hiro terminó de confesarlo todo, Tadashi estaba lívido. Su hermano menor… llevaba años enamorado de la misma persona. Y eso casi lo arranca de su lado...

—Hiro… te pido, de todo corazón, que no me vuelvas a esconder este tipo de cosas nunca más. —Fue su primer petición tan pronto el menor hubo terminado.

—Lo prometo. Tan pronto como me quiten el resto de estas estúpidas sakuras, te ayudaré con la investigación con Miguel. Quiero que se cure, lo he visto muy agotado desde que enfermó.

El semblante de Tadashi se ensombreció. Cierto, Hiro estaba inconsciente… no sabía. Se mordió el labio.

—Hiro… me… temo que tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre Miguel.

El modo en que su hermano menor se incorporó sobre su cama al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y (ahora sabía) objeto de su afecto casi termina por romper el corazón de Tadashi.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle…?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—...Cuando tú fuiste al hospital, llegó la ambulancia que te pidió Baymax. Poco después, encontramos a Miguel cubierto de flores. Le crecían en todo el cuerpo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… Kyle me dijo que le perforaron los tejidos cuando lo ayudó a montarte en su moto, y los doctores suponen lo mismo. El... el hanahaki se apoderó de su cuerpo. No se ha visto un caso así nunca.

El genio abrió los ojos. La noticia le estaba cayendo como un balde de agua fría, y dejándole helado como uno lo haría. Desesperado, intentó recordar el aspecto que tenía su mejor amigo la última vez que le vio, en cama, cuando se prometió a sí mismo que le diría a Tadashi sobre su condición para poder curarse y concentrar sus esfuerzos en ayudarlo.

Al parecer su resolución había llegado demasiado tarde…

Pero Tadashi aún no terminaba.

—Lo transportaron de emergencia al hospital, siguen buscando donadores de sangre… yo incluído, al parecer es O negativo, el único tipo que no puede recibir donaciones de nadie más. El doctor dijo que iba a estar unas diez horas en quirófano y… lleva cuatro. No… no estamos muy seguros de que sobreviva, pero nos mantenemos positivos.

Diez horas en quirófano. Y quizá no viviera.

Quizá sí había llegado demasaido tarde…

—¿Por eso donaste sangre? ¿Para ayudar a Miguel? —Preguntó Hiro, tratando de procesar la información.

—Probablemente haya una conmoción más tarde. —Informó Baymax. —La noticia de su peculiar estado ya está viralizándose en redes sociales. Mis archivos de datos están siendo actualizados con noticias de un caso de Hanahaki en San Fransokyo que avanzó más de lo previsto. Considerando que mencionan un cempasúchitl rojo, puedo afirmar que se trata de Miguel.

—Oh, genial, lo que necesitábamos, más publicidad… —Se quejó Tadashi.

—¿Qué cempasúchitl rojo? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Hiro.

—A Miguel le creció un cempasúchitl en su corazón, que empezó a alimentarse de su sangre. Ésto tiñó sus pétalos de color rojo. —Informó Baymax, proyectando sobre su panza una imagen, extraída del último reportaje de última hora, de Miguel en la camilla del hospital.

Hiro miró como hipnotizado la fotografía, incorporándose ligeramente en su cama para apreciarla. En el retrato, en una camilla, y rodeado de cempasúchitl como los muertos yacen en su féretro rodeados de flores, yacía Miguel cubierto de sangre. La imagen era espeluznante, y sin embargo, su rostro era tranquilo. Desmayado, casi muerto. Lo que en un principio creyó era una flor roja adornando su pecho, al inspeccionarla más de cerca, podía adivinar que crecía directamente de él. 

Parecía como una moderna Ofelia, pero en masculino. El mito de la joven que por estar arrancando flores a orillas del río, terminó cayendo a éste y muriendo ahogada al ser arrastrada por su corriente, sin soltar dichas flores en ningún momento.

Pero, a diferencia de Ofelia, esperaba que él no muriera.

Las flores le perforaron la piel por ayudarlo a él a llegar al hospital…

Probablemente Miguel había hecho un sacrificio más, al elegir ayudarlo a él una vez más. Y ahora… no sabía si sobreviviría… su vida pendía de un hilo.

Se había tardado demasiado en reaccionar para ayudarlo, y ahora estaba en peligro…

—… Baymax… dices que habrá una conmoción, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que… si Miguel sobrevive a la cirugía… ¿no lo van a dejar descansar?

—Posiblemente quieran entrevistarlo, sí. —Afirmó el robot.

—Es sólo un niño, ¿que acaso los periodistas no tienen algo mejor que hacer? —Suspiró Tadashi. —¿Cómo se habrán enterado tan rá…?

—Tadashi… si Miguel sobrevive, quiero compartir habitación con él.

El mayor olvidó lo que iba a decir. Miró a Hiro con rapidez, cuestionándose su salud mental y con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Me salvó la vida! Tengo microbots y a megabot. Si alguien intenta molestarlo, o no dejarlo descansar, puedo impedirles el paso. Sería mucho más fácil para el personal del hospital atenderlo de ese modo, ¡Se lo debo! ¡Va a salir muy delicado de esa operación!

—Hiro… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. Apenas me acabas de decir que desarrollaste Hanahaki por él, y aún tienes flores en el cuerpo…

—Por favor… Es mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderlo… y… si es así, quisiera _ al menos poder decirle adiós… _

El menor de los Hamada no aguantó más el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, y terminó apretando los ojos en un intento de mitigar el dolor. Si se hubiera movido más rápido, si hubiera sido más veloz, si hubiera dudado menos… quizá el hilo de su vida no estuviera a punto de romperse.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

La atmósfera de desamparo y arrepentimiento que emanaba el menor era suficiente para romper cualquier corazón.

—Hiro…

—Por favor.

—No lo sé…

—Te lo pido.

El mayor dudó. Finalmente, suspiró.

—… Veré qué se puede hacer. Lo comentaré al personal del hospital cuando vengan a revisar tus medicamentos.

—… Gracias, hermano. —Agradeció Hiro con una tenue sonrisa.

Sólo podía rogar por una segunda oportunidad de reparar el daño…

—No tan rápido. Tengo una condición.

—La que sea.

¿La que fuera? Hiro realmente debía de estar desesperado. Miguel seguramente era realmente especial en su vida… Tadashi se mordió el labio, pero continuó al ver la firmeza y determinación presentes en la mirada de su hermano menor, quien, a pesar de estar rodeado de tubos y encamillado, mantenía su espíritu de lucha.

—...Prométeme que no volverás a atentar contra tu vida de éste modo. —Le sonrió. —No me importa que hayas alterado a Baymax, y tampoco me importa de quién decidas enamorarte o no. Pero eres mi hermano menor, y la única familia que me queda. No tienes que contarme cosas que no quieras, pero… no soportaría perderte, mocoso. ¿Prometes no darme otro de éstos sustos?

—… Te lo prometo.

Y ahí, por un momento, el mayor de los hermanos hubiera jurado que la voz de Hiro se quebró en algún punto de esa oración.

—Sus neurotransistores están alterados. Yo recomiendo un abrazo grupal. —Interrumpió la voz robótica de Baymax, quien se apresuró a quedar a un costado de la cama de Hiro, atrayendo a ambos hermanos consigo, para abrazarles y encender su panza para proveerles de calor. —There, there.

Tadashi se rió.

—¿Tadashi?

—¿Qué, Hiro?

—...Feliz cumpleaños veintidós. —Tosió con culpa. —Lamento que no se realizara el Hanami por mis estupideces, soy un idiota.

—… Estás vivo. No necesito más obsequio que ese.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Axu e Infinite. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! Esperamos que hayas disfrutado éste nuevo capítulo del Cempasúchitl rojo :DD
> 
> Axu: A los que aún preguntan, ya subí los diseños de las playeras a mi página de facebook (Axureé Rheeid) y ya en enero voy a publicar el precio final (con gastos de envío) y empezar a imprimir y apartar las primeras. Les invito a pasarse por ahí para ver si alguna les gusta.
> 
> Infinite: Yo sólo ofrezco felices fiestas. (?) Btw, bello fandom, son pingüinos. Aguantan tantos trancazos como esos pequeños seres. Son admirables.~<3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Tigerlily

_“La muerte no es cerrar los ojos y dormir._

_Es cuando un segundo_

_Dura lo mismo que la eternidad,_

_Sin que te des cuenta de ello.”_

 

A las ocho de la mañana, Baymax despertó a Hiro con los rayos del sol matutino para que la enfermera de guardia pudiera darle la bandeja del desayuno. Sobre su plástico gris reposaban un vaso de jugo de naranja, pan tostado, arroz blanco, una sardina y un plato con uvas. La comida, mezclada con los rayos matutinos del sol, le dieron los buenos días.

Su cuerpo magullado, que empezaba a resentir la ausencia de la anestesia, los medicamentos que fluían a través de su cuerpo por el catéter, y la ausencia de Tadashi de la habitación, también le dieron los buenos días.

Ilusionado por la idea de una pronta recuperación, no tuvo ningún reparo en acabar de inmediato con el arroz, el pescado, el pan y el jugo, cosa que el robot blanco le aplaudió entusiasmado. Su teoría era que si se alimentaba bien, se recuperaría con más prontitud.

Pero se detuvo por un momento cuando una extraña nostalgia le invadió al ver el plato de uvas.

A ojos de cualquiera, no significaban gran cosa. Pero en su caso, al verlas, le recordaban a unos dedos morenos enmarcados por pequeños cortes, que le ofrecían un plato de fruta picada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras Hiro yacía en su cama con jaqueca.

...Miguel...

...A pesar de haberle rechazado, realmente nunca le dejó solo y se esforzó por mantener su amistad corriendo…

Un murmullo de muchedumbre proveniente del exterior le hizo alzar la vista y, con curiosidad, hizo lo posible por asomarse por la ventana para espiar.

—No deberías hacer esfuerzos en tu condición. Te podrías abrir los puntos. —Desaconsejó Baymax.

_No se le antojaba que se le salieran los órganos, gracias._

—Sólo quiero saber qué es todo ese alboroto. —Dijo Hiro. —¿Podrías ayudarme?

Baymax asintió y, a fin de evitar que su paciente se descalabrara más de lo que ya lo había hecho, abrió la cortina.

Una multitud de reporteros y curiosos, armados con cámaras, micrófonos, y equipos de grabación cortesía de sus respectivas televisoras, aguardaban a las puertas del hospital; acosando a todo aquel que portase un uniforme de la unidad de salud y creando una especie de pequeño bullicio.

—¡Señor! ¿Podría contestar unas preguntas? ¿Qué tan cierto es que hay víctimas de Hanahaki con flores en el cuerpo? ¿Ha evolucionado la enfermedad? ¿Ya no hay cura alguna?

—Oh, no. —Fue todo lo que dijo Baymax, a la par que Hiro soltaba un pequeño ruido de estrés.

Hiro contempló como hipnotizado la insistencia colectiva en obtener las últimas noticias. Pero si ellos estaban tan insistentes en saber, entonces…

_¿Había pasado algo con Miguel?_

—Baymax, mi celular. —Urgió.

—No tiene carga. Tu cargador está en el Lucky Cat Cafe.

—¡Demonios! —Hiro bufó frustrado e hizo una nota mental de incorporar un cargador de celulares al robot, luego lo miró. —¿Tú no sabes algo de Miguel, amigo?

—El doctor mandó llamar a Tadashi hace una hora y media. Aún no regresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Para qué?

—No se me informó de la razón.

_Una._

_Hora._

_Y media._

¿A qué hora entró Miguel a cirugía? Porque eso se escuchaba _demasiado_ pronto para salir...

—Baymax… —Preguntó el menor, sintiendo la boca seca. —¿ _Cuánto_ tiempo ha transcurrido desde que internaron a Miguel?

—Aproximadamente diez horas.

Era el tiempo que duraba su operación. Es decir, que ya debería de estar terminando, pero si a Tadashi lo mandaron llamar antes de que saliera… entonces… pudieron haber complicaciones, o… o Miguel no había...

Hiro sintió que el mundo se despedazaba a su alrededor. Los oídos le zumbaron, un peso se asentó en su estómago.

 

No.

 

_No, no, no._

 

No podía ser tan derrotista, no si podía haber otra explicación. _Tenía_ que haber otra explicación.

Por favor, _por favor,_ que hubiera otra explicación.

Hiro se dedicó a comer el resto del plato de uvas para acabar con los nervios, alternando entre dicha actividad y el mirar nerviosamente por la ventana, hasta que finalmente, cuando solo le faltaba una uva, la puerta se abrió y su hermano entró a la habitación.

—¡Tadashi! —Exclamó, volteando la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello lo resintió. —¡Auch!

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

—Tres… ¿Cuatro…? —Se quejó Hiro.

—Ya te están administrando analgésicos y dudo que Baymax te vaya a dar más, así que ten cuidado al moverte. —Sugirió Tadashi con una risita.

—No puedo subir la dosis. Recomiendo reposo y evitar movimientos bruscos. —Confirmó el robot.

_¿O sea que debería de dolerle más? No jodas._

Olviden eso, no era importante.

—¿Qué pasó con Miguel? —Preguntó el menor con urgencia. —Afuera está lleno de reporteros preguntando por él…

El rostro de Tadashi se ensombreció y perdió todo rastro de haberse estado divirtiendo.

—¿...Alguno intentó acercarse a ti? —Preguntó con cierta gravedad que sobresaltó a Hiro.

—...No, ¿por qué?

—Los médicos están teniendo problemas para mantenerlos fuera del hospital y están entorpeciendo el movimiento. —Suspiró Tadashi. —No dejan de preguntar a todo mundo sobre Miguel.

—Y él… ¿Está bien?

Tadashi se mordió el labio y empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos mientras que Hiro tragaba saliva.

—¿Quieres primero la noticia buena o la mala?

—La buena. —pidió Hiro, rogando que fuera lo que él quería.

—… Miguel salió de su cirugía con vida. —Le sonrió Tadashi, extrayendo algo de su pantalón. —Espero que no te moleste compartir habitación con él.

La sorpresa fue visible en la cara de Hiro al ver que su hermano le tendía la diadema de control de sus microbots en una mano, y su megabot en la otra.

—¿De verdad está vivo…? —preguntó aún sin creérselo del todo, pero aferrando la tiara electrónica. —¿Miguel está bien? ¡Miguel está bien!

En su entusiasmo, el menor llegó incluso a abrazar todo lo que pudo a Baymax. Sin embargo, la cara alegre de Tadashi se ensombreció y cambio a una expresión más preocupada, y el mayor se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Bueno… _ésa_ es la mala noticia.

La entusiasta sonrisa del rostro de Hiro empezó a desvanecerse, y soltó a Baymax para pedir más información, pero antes de que Tadashi tuviera oportunidad a explicarle, escucharon el sonido de una camilla siendo empujada a través del pasillo.

—¡Abran paso, por favor! ¡Necesita descansar!

—¡Doctor! ¿Estuvo usted en la cirugía? ¿Podría responder a unas preguntas?

—¡Sin comentarios! ¡Dejen pasar!

—¿Es el muchacho con Hanahaki? ¿Qué nos dice su caso sobre la enfermedad, ha evolucionado?

—Le pido se retire, sólo familiares y amigos pueden pasar, está en área restringida.

—¡Soy un amigo de Manuel Cabrera!

—¡Miguel Rivera!

—¡Eso dije!

— _Oh, no._ —Dijo Baymax.

La puerta se abrió. Una despeinada Honey Lemon entró apresuradamente, con la mochilita de Mochi colgando de un brazo. El gato estaba agazapado en su interior, visiblemente estresado.

—¡Ta…! ¡Ay! —Su expresión agotada cambió a un de alivio al ver a Hiro, tendiendo la mochila de Mochi a su prometido para luego lanzarse sobre el menor y abrazarlo de modo asfixiante. —¡Hiro! ¡Oh, Hiro, Hiro, estás bien! ¡Qué alivio!

—¡Honey, duele! —Se quejó, y la rubia lo dejó en paz de inmediato.

—¡Cierto! ¡Lo siento, Hiro, no pensé! —Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. —Ay, chicos, es la locura allá afuera, no dejan pasar a Miguel.

—Doble oh no. —Volvió a responder Baymax. —Miguel necesita reposar.

—¿Miguel está afuera? —preguntó Hiro, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—¡Acaba de salir de quirófano! Pero, bueno… hay una parte algo… ¿Cuestionable? De la prensa, que no cesan de intentar pasar los controles de seguridad… entiendo que quieran noticias de la enfermedad, pero, ésto es demasiado. —Lloriqueó Honey.

—Hiro, ¿Nos podrías echar una mano? —Preguntó Tadashi.

Hiro escuchó el barullo afuera, en el pasillo del hospital. Luego descendió la mirada para ver la última uva que le quedaba por comer, y la sonrisa de Miguel mirando el atardecer en San Valentín, imprimiendole memes, picando fruta para él aunque se cortara los dedos, acariciando su cabello para que aliviara su dolor de cabeza, ajustándole la corbata, animándole a seguir adelante a pesar de la muerte de su tía, regresó a su memoria.

La presencia de Miguel era sonora y resonante en su vida como la música que tanto adoraba, y había estado con él desde que Hiro tenía doce años. A veces como una melodía de fondo, a veces como toda una sinfonía. Y no iba a permitir que se le silenciara.

Tocó la diadema de los microbots y asintió. De algo tenía que servir ese invento suyo.

Veinte segundos más tarde, una gran valla de microbots se alzaba ante la puerta de la habitación 214, con un rechoncho robot blanco al frente de la misma.

Hiro había mandado a Baymax a escanear a cada persona que intentara entrar. Si el registro de su información médica no coincidía con la identidad de alguno de los empleados del hospital, o con algún amigo de ellos o familiar de Miguel, no pasaba. Si coincidía, Baymax mandaba una señal a Hiro, y entonces la barrera de microbots se abría.

A los insistentes y necios, megabot los perseguía hasta que desaparecían de la vista.

Gracias, Tadashi, por animarlo a reconstruir los microbots.

Instantes después, una camilla con dos enfermeras y un médico entraba en la habitación, sin rastro alguno de reporteros. En la camilla pudo distinguir a un muchacho grave, cubierto de vendajes limpios por todo el cuerpo, recostado y con oxígeno.

Hiro se llevó una mano a la boca al reconocerlo como Miguel, muy a duras penas y gracias a sus suaves mechones de cabello, el tono de piel visible en su cara, y el lunar de su boca.

—¿Sabe, joven Hamada? Cuando dijo que su hermano menor nos podía auxiliar, pensamos que sólo nos diría quién fingía ser familiar o amigo del enfermo, pero esto es mucho mejor. —Felicitó el médico nada más llegar.

Pero Hiro solo podía ver a su mejor amigo mientras las enfermeras lo acondicionaban a un costado de él, tapando su lamentable estado detrás de una cortina. No se veía en la mejor condición…

—¿Qué verga? —Escucharon una voz proveniente del exterior, misma que reconocieron como Marco. —¿Harry Potter y el misterio del hospital donde no dejaban pasar a la gente, o qué pedo?

_Sí, era Marco._

—Ya tuve suficiente con los reporteros de la entrada. ¿Seguro que era el cuarto 214? —Interrogó otra voz. Ése era Kyle.

—Sí, revisé dos veces.

—Dime que te equivocaste y no es el 214.

—Que sí es, animal, aunque te estés quejando.

—Ajá, pero, ¿Has considerado acaso, _y si_ …?

—¿Qué?

—¿… Te equivocaste de todos modos?

—...Síguele de mamón, chino, ándale.

—¿Te pitufienojaste? —Se oyó la risita ahogada de Kyle.

—¡Kyle!

—Hey, eres pequeño, irritante y vas de azul. Si no querías apodos lo hubieras pensado antes de decirme que continuara. ¡Auch, Marco!

—Síguele y te doy otro pitufiputazo con el sombrero que el internado vas a ser tu.

Poco después, la malla de microbots se volvió a abrir, permitiendo que Marco y Kyle ingresaran en medio de su pleito de casados con cautela y reconocimiento al ya muy lleno cuartito de hospital. Kyle, con su chaqueta de cuero de toda la vida. Marco, con su traje de mariachi azul, sosteniendo el sombrero entre sus manos que portaban sendos guantes de calavera.

No cabía ni un alfiler más.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Kyle con toda educación a los presentes, cual niño que pretende ante el maestro no haberse estado peleando con el compañerito.

—Te dije que sí era, chino pendejo. —Siseó Marco dándole un codazo a Kyle, para luego dirigirse al resto con un guiño de ojos. —Buenos días, venimos a reemplazarlos para que descansen un poco. Hola, Hiro, te ves bien. _Bien_ puteado, pero bien.

Hiro alzó una ceja con extrañeza al escuchar a Marco llamarle por su nombre y no un apodo, pero luego vio que Kyle estaba dándole pellizcos disimulados a Marco, quién le respondía con codazos y golpes leves con el sombrero; y supuso que eso explicaba por qué la concentración de Rivera estaría en otro lado… y por qué traía el sombrero en las manos y no en la cabeza, claro.

Si Miguel despertaba pensaba retomar esa apuesta sobre Marco y Kyle que dejaron pendiente.

—El joven Hiro Hamada se encuentra en recuperación. Pronto estará más fuerte.

—¿Se… uhm, _perdieron_? —Preguntó Tadashi, no sabiendo cómo hacer la pregunta con delicadeza luego de oír su discusión.

Marco, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Tadashi a los ojos, terminó quitando la mirada y cediendo la palabra a Kyle.

—Es un caos de reporteros. No podíamos pasar. —Se quejó Kyle.

—Los microbots los detienen, tranquilo. —Afirmó Hiro.

—¿Microbots? ¿Entonces las cosas esas son tuyas? —preguntó Marco, concentrándose en el Hamada menor quien infló su pecho de orgullo.

—Si me permiten, —interrumpió el médico carraspeando la garganta, —aquí está el informe de Miguel Rivera.

Todos callaron de inmediato, y voltearon a ver al médico con cierta tensión y expectativa mientras éste tomaba aire y se preparaba mentalmente.

—El pronóstico postoperatorio de Miguel Rivera es reservado, debido a que las raíces de las flores  afectaron fibras musculares. Así que muestra inmovilidad parcial, afectando principalmente a los miembros inferiores. —Soltó, manteniendo la voz tan tranquilizadora como pudo. —Creemos que ésto se debe a que exigió un esfuerzo mayor en sus piernas, posiblemente al correr o apresurarse.

Kyle sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar cuánto sangraba la última vez que lo vio consciente. Posiblemente, cuando se había apresurado a ayudarle con Hiro, se hubiera dañado dichos músculos…

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hiro y a Marco. La cara de Hiro indicaba que su mundo acababa de derrumbarse. La de Marco se veía tensa.

—Para reducir la carga de sostener su propio peso, deberá usar una silla de ruedas para trasladarse, al menos hasta que sus piernas presenten nuevamente movilidad, después de eso necesitará fisioterapia para poder caminar normalmente, en periodos cortos de tiempo y hasta que pueda hacerlo por sí mismo una vez más.

Honey llevó ambas manos a sus labios ahogando un pequeño quejido de preocupación por el pequeño mexicano. Tadashi depositó una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—¿A qué se refiere con caminar normalmente? ¿No basta con esperar a que se recupere de la cirugía?—Interrumpió Marco al doctor.

Kyle notó que Marco parecía apegarse un poco más a él, como en busca de protección.

—Me temo que no. Las flores afectaron a los músculos y esto los atrofió en cierto grado. Necesitará la fisioterapia para regenerar las fibras musculares y fortalecerlas. Ayudará que alterne entre caminar y utilizar la silla para descansar, hasta que pueda hacerlo por sí mismo. Quizá pase un tiempo antes de que este chico esté en condiciones óptimas, pero estamos a la expectativa de su recuperación.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

—N-no se preocupen ¡Volverá a caminar! Solo necesita un poco de ayuda, es todo… ¿Alguna recomendación que pueda darnos para ayudar a Miguel a mejorar pronto, doctor? —Dijo Honey, intentando mantener el optimismo arriba.

El doctor pareció de nuevo tratar de mantener el diagnóstico optimista pero realista.

—Todo el apoyo emocional y cariño que puedan darle le ayudará. Será complicado para él volver a caminar, lidiar con la terapia y con las cicatrices de la operación… más porque es un adolescente… —Murmuró, intentando no morderse el labio al pensar en los posibles futuros problemas de autoestima que esperaban al pobre muchacho. —Pero, con el debido apoyo, podrá superarlo.

—¿Cicatrices? —Preguntó Tadashi, instintivamente recordando las que él mismo cargaba.

—Las flores rompieron toda su piel. Los cirujanos hicieron todo lo posible por salvar su vida e indagaron a profundidad, pero ésto quizá le deje cicatrices duraderas de pies a cabeza...

Hiro agachó la cabeza. Con cicatrices o sin ellas, estaba seguro que de todos modos querría a Miguel, pero...

_¿Tan joven y marcado de por vida por cicatrices de su amor no correspondido, como una cruel desdicha, un castigo sólo por haberse enamorado?_

...Era cruel y desproporcionalmente injusto.

Apretó sus puños hasta que éstos adquirieron una tonalidad más blanca que la de su piel, mientras el doctor seguía respondiendo preguntas sobre especificaciones médicas con el resto de sus seres queridos. No tenía preguntas que hacer, de modo personal.

Le importaba el hecho de que Miguel estuviera en una cama, cubierto de vendas, en un hospital lejos de su hogar y su familia, sólo por haberse enamorado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto de no verlo? ¿De dejarlo sufrir?

Suspiró. No era culpa de nadie más que de él mismo por decirle a Tadashi. Pedirle a los hermanos Rivera que vinieran a San Fransokyo fue una pésima idea, pensó que alegraría a su hermano, pero sólo había hecho todo peor… y no, no iba a traer a su tía de regreso el hecho de estudiar a dos personas que fueran inmunes. Sólo significaba que le había arriesgado a pagar un precio más alto.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en todo lo que se pudieron haber ahorrado, pero cuando giró levemente su mirada a la cortina que lo separaba del moreno que era estabilizado por enfermeras, más, más recuerdos se aferraron a sus párpados.

Su amistad inició de niños, quejándose y hablando de videojuegos. Después la plática abarcó a sus familiares, escuelas, vidas, tradiciones. Llegó a la vulnerabilidad de confesarse sus problemas, sus miedos, sus dudas, sus enojos estúpidos, sus primeras llamadas, videollamadas, y hasta cartas porque el moreno era muy tradicional.

Cómo olvidar el primer regalo que se mandaron por paquetería, y todos los que le siguieron a aquel por motivo de cumpleaños o festividades, o porque querían comprar algo que no estaba disponible en sus regiones. Aún conservaba en una repisa el primer regalo que Miguel le mandó, un pequeño alebrije de madera que reposaba tranquilamente entre todas sus figuras de acción.

Tanto tiempo habían esperado para verse en persona…

Tanto tiempo estuvo resguardando su amistad a pesar de que un día sí y al otro también caía por Miguel, una y otra vez...

Y ahora que por fin le veía…

 

 _“N_ _o me gusta cuando haces cosas así de peligrosas, Hiro. ¿Qué tal si ésta vez fue suerte? ¿No sería mejor operarte?”_

_“Si vuelve a suceder, ¿me prometes que al menos lo considerarás? Son... dosis muy fuertes, Hiro. No quiero que te pase nada…”_

_“¿Me lo prometes?”_

_“¡Promételo! ¡Soy capaz de arrastrarte al hospital yo mismo si te pones peor, Hiro!”_

 

Si hubiera mantenido su promesa, Miguel no se vería en tal estado ahora mismo. No podía sentir culpa más pesada que ésta.

Si su tía estuviera aquí, ¿Qué pensaría de él?

—...Tampoco va a poder hablar por un breve tiempo, debido a la traqueonomía. —Llegó la voz del doctor alta y clara a los oídos de Hiro, quién levantó la cara apenas décimas de segundo antes que Marco.

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió el mitad asiático. _—¿Perdón?_ ¿No va a poder hablar?

Hiro parpadeó, procesando el hecho. ¿Hablar? Olviden eso...

 

_No iba a poder cantar…_

 

Hiro apretó los labios en una fina línea de preocupación.

Marco intentó disimular el dolor que se asentó en su pecho al escuchar dicha declaración. Recordó su mutismo de ayer, e imaginó a su hermano en la misma situación. No iba a poder hablarle… no iba a saber cómo estaba…

Su cabeza reprodujo el sonido de la ambulancia en su cerebro una vez más.

Kyle le regresó al mundo con una palmadita disimulada en la espalda, y Marco se forzó a salir de su estado de trance con más rapidez esta vez al sentir su presencia, tragando saliva. Cierto, no estaba solo. Kyle estaba aquí con él.

Miguel se recuperaría. Lo haría.

Hiro por otro lado sintió cómo entre el doctor, la plática y confesión de ayer con Tadashi le iban debilitando emocionalmente. Miró a un costado de su cama, donde sabía que su mejor amigo respiraba débilmente tras la cortina, cubierto de vendajes.

Intentó compararlo en su mente con la escena que había visto en aquella fotografía indiscreta de su ingreso al hospital, una simple imagen de Miguel rodeado de flores cual Ofelia que se acercaba a su muerte, pero con muchísimos más paramédicos a su lado. En su memoria era vaga, y no tenía estómago para verla de nuevo y refrescarse la memoria, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de calcular con exactitud la posición de cada una de las flores asesinas bajo sus vendajes, para medir el alcance del daño que yacía oculto bajo los mismos.

Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pedirle mil disculpas, aunque no aceptara ni una… Ésto era su culpa. Debió frenarlo antes.

Sintió cómo empezaba a liberar un poco de todo el veneno con sabor a sakuras que había acumulado en su interior sin querer. Todos esos pensamientos que envenenaban su mente antaño parecía que uno a uno se iban retirando, y ahora, con el juicio recobrado y sin drogas en el cuerpo; podía ver _lo mal_ que en realidad había obrado.

Debió de ayudar a Tadashi con la cura, de dejar de modificar a Baymax y de impedir que los Rivera viajaran a San Fransokyo. Debió evitar enamorarse. Evitar declararse. Darle un mejor ejemplo, con menos mentiras y más verdades. Escucharlo cuando le sugirió operarse. Ser mejor influencia. No empujarlo a decir mentira tras mentira, no forzarlo a contemplar pastilla tras pastilla, dosis cada vez más fuertes de medicina...

_“Eres mi mejor amigo, yo sé que harías lo mismo por mí”._

Había tantas cosas que debió de hacer, y no las hizo.

Le hizo daño a Miguel.

No de modo directo y no con intención. _¡Jamás con intención!_ Pero sí con cada cosa que mantuvo a sus espaldas, haciéndole creer que era lo correcto. Y pensar que a pesar de tantos años de confianza que les costó construir, eligió derrumbarlos en un instante por su maldito miedo, esconder lo importante y pedir su ayuda para esconder aún más.

Su terror absoluto a la muerte y al amor le empujaron a hacer cosas horribles hasta que tanto el moreno como él terminaron por fracturarse y desfallecer, como muñecas usadas y rotas que se abandonan en el suelo...

...Nada repararía el daño que ya había causado poniéndole el mal ejemplo a su mejor amigo.

Su memoria dio un brinco en el tiempo a tiempos más fáciles y más puros, cuando tenía doce años y apenas estaba descubriendo el calor del flechazo del primer amor.

De niños, sabía al moreno portador de una bonita voz a través del micrófono, pero no pensó mucho al respecto pues sabía que le gustaba cantar. Mas las cosas cambiaron el día en que Miguel consiguió una webcam y se pusieron de acuerdo para tener su primer videollamada, con Hiro asesorándole en el proceso de instalación.

Jamás olvidaría ese cosquilleo que le subió del estómago a las mejillas enrojecidas, cuando Miguel prendió la webcam por primera vez y, con tiernos diez años, hombros morenos, mejillas regordetas, un fondo soleado, cabello suave como el de un cachorro, voz melodiosa y la mirada más brillante e ilusionada que vio jamás, le saludó en vivo por primera vez para mostrarle su mundo.

Era el chico más angelical que había visto en su vida. Tal vez eso explicaría la súbita debilidad de sus rodillas.

La visión atravesó sus ojos para alojarse en su corazón y le dejó cuestionándose sobre por qué Miguel era tan bonito y por qué súbitamente le daban ganas de viajar a México para poder sentarse a su lado, lo más cerca posible, quizá hasta que sus rodillas pálidas y temblorosas tocaran las morenas de él. Quizá, sus dedos se rozaran, y el mero pensamiento hizo que olvidara cómo respirar por un momento.

Tragó saliva de puros nervios.

Miguel _existía_. Existía, y era la música personificada en los colores del otoño y el calor del verano, el sazón de la canela y del chocolate, voz de lira y paso ligero como la brisa que por las mañanas acompañaba, susurrando, a Hiro a la escuela.

Obviamente, la brisa nunca volvió a ser la misma: desde esa videollamada, Hiro juró que el viento le cantaba al oído bobas canciones de amor.

 

_Se había enamorado._

 

El mundo explotó en colores, en luz, y en felicidad. Cobraba fuerza con la memoria de Miguel, y se debilitaba si lo veía. Pero...

¿Te podías enamorar de alguien de tu mismo sexo? Las pláticas que una incómoda tía Cass le dio decían que sí… pero su paniqueado interior insistía: “¿Me puede pasar _a mí?_ ”

Y así, con doce años y la cabeza dando vueltas, el corazón prendido de una videollamada que se repetía en su cabeza y algunos meses de conocer a Miguel; se recargó disimuladamente en una pared mientras Tadashi estudiaba y le preguntó tan sutilmente como pudo por qué había gente en el mundo con el don de hacerte sentir Superman con solo una sonrisa.

 _“Oye, Tadashi”_ había preguntado, aún alterado de que su pequeño corazoncito se sobresaltara ante la memoria de Miguel. _“¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien? ...Por curiosidad...”_

Tadashi se enterneció (y le hizo embarazosos comentarios cursis durante una semana entera) cuando se enteró de que su primer amor era su amigo de internet. Apenas logró que Hiro entendiera que no le iba a querer menos porque le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo cuando el menor, abochornado y pensando que su hermano se burlaba de sus cursilerías a pesar de que no era el caso, juró nunca volver a contarle nada al respecto para poder salvaguardar su orgullo y, días más tarde, mintió y le dijo que ya se le había pasado.

Nunca le dijo que en realidad aún pensaba en él cuando se ponía a ver el cielo de noche y se preguntaba si él estaría viendo la misma luna. Nunca le dijo que, en realidad, dormía mejor, y todos los días se levantaba de mejor humor, e iba a la escuela con más impaciencia, quería regresar pronto a casa para poder hablar con Miguel una vez más. Le salían alas en los pies, quería hacer inventos más impresionantes para que el moreno se asombrara, eliminaba con saña al enemigo que osara ponerle una mano encima en sus videojuegos en equipo.

Era tan feliz, sólo con la promesa de verlo de nuevo a través de una videollamada. Eran sus días favoritos cuando eso pasaba.

Era tan _feliz_ con su pequeño romance secreto de niños...

…

_¿En qué momento transformó un sentimiento tan puro en algo tan dañino…?_

Quizá porque a tía Cass le pasó lo mismo…

...Y Hiro empezó con las pastillas...

Lo peor, o lo mejor, era que a pesar de todo… a pesar de su miedo, su egoísmo, su mal actuar, su pánico, sus drogas, su paranoia, su terror paralizante, sus mil defectos horribles… Miguel se había quedado con él…

...Y nada agradecía más que tener a Miguel a su lado en todo este tiempo.

Era una persona horrible, no podía solo tomar y tomar y nunca regresar, no. Era hora de ser recíproco, ayudaría a Miguel en su recuperación y no lo abandonaría, qué le importaba lo duro que fuera o lo mucho que le fuera a costar, él se quedaría. Porque antes de ser de quién se enamoró, era su amigo. Y después, su mejor y casi único amigo, junto con Así que lo ayudaría a mejorar, por el bien de su amistad, y de sí mismo. A su tía le hubiera gustado.

Iba a hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Entonces les encargamos a Hiro y Miguel? Volveremos en la tarde.

La voz de Honey Lemon lo regresó a la realidad y alzó la mirada. Parecían estarse despidiendo.

—Tranquila güerita, les llamaremos en caso de alguna novedad. —Dijo Marco mientras evitaba mirar a Tadashi, concentrándose en Honey.

—¡E-esperen! —Llamó Hiro. —¿Ya se van?

—Están muertos de sueño, Hiro, deben desayunar y descansar, además Mochi debe comer e ir al baño. —Aclaró Kyle.

—¿Y si Miguel despierta?

—Marco y Kyle se quedarán a hacerse cargo, hermanito, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además, podrás verlo de nuevo, ¿no te gustaría decirle hola? —Sonrió Tadashi. —Tienen muchas cosas que contarse...

Honey le sonrío con dulzura a los mayores y se despidió de Hiro con un beso en la mejilla y, entre despedidas, La rubia salió del cuarto jalando a Tadashi del brazo y con la mochilita del gato a sus espaldas, ambos emocionados de volver al café para desayunar lo que Kyle les hubiera dejado, bañarse, cuidar de Mochi y tomar una merecida siesta después de tanto estrés.

Hiro se preguntó si podría hacerse el dormido para no tener que lidiar con Marco. Es decir, era… soportable, _a veces._ Pero cuando estaba de chistoso, su coquetería y sus bromas le dificultaban el estar en su presencia, se sentía incómodo, y más cuando empezaba a invadir su espacio personal. Sólo le permitía a Miguel acercarse tanto

Sí, sólo tendría que hacerse el dormido, y todo estaría bi-...

—Eeentonceeesss… —Inició el aludido antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en seguir con su plan. —¿Las pendejaditas de la puerta son tuyas?

_¿“Pendejadit-...”?_

Marco llevaba menos de 10 palabras habladas, y Hiro ya se quería dejar morir para no escucharlo y, con un poco de suerte, encontrarse con Miguel en el más allá.

—Oh… ¿Los _microbots_? —Hiro tragó saliva luego de soltarle la corrección más sutil y menos incómoda en la que pudo pensar, con una sonrisa nerviosa que se cuestionaba si tendría suficiente paciencia para ésto. —Sobre eso...

Y por supuesto que les tuvo que poner al tanto de la situación, y explicarles el por qué los reporteros que no les dejaban pasar, y por qué las vallas de microbots habían sido tan necesarias. Y por supuesto que Marco estuvo chingando pero, sorpresivamente, no mucho cuando Kyle intervenía. De hecho, era quizá la mejor conversación que había llevado con Marco a pesar de que éste no estuviera cooperando.

Bendito Kyle, agradecía infinitamente su presencia en medio de todo el lío. No sabía qué le había hecho al moreno, pero algo había en él que ayudaba a mantener al descarado moreno bajo control el suficiente tiempo para explicarle, al menos, el por qué del barullo afuera.

A Marco no le debió de gustar mucho la parte del “acoso indiscriminado al hermano menor”, porque le vio torcer la boca y lanzar una mirada venenosa en dirección a la ventana, donde se podía ver a los reporteros agolparse tratando de obtener una exclusiva.

Estaban en esas cuando Hiro escuchó apenas que el bultito moreno de la camilla al lado suyo empezaba a moverse, detalle que pasó desapercibido ante Kyle y Marco al no encontrarse tan cerca de la fuente de ruido.

Sin perder tiempo, olvidó todo lo que estaba diciendo y se puso de pie, llevándose consigo el contabilizador de suero para poder acercarse a la cama de su mejor amigo y así, abrir la cortina de golpe y con urgencia. Su mano se movía y hacía un ruido muy leve sobre las sábanas.

—¡Miguel está despertando! —Chilló.

—¡¿Miguel despertó?!

Rápidamente los tres chicos rodearon la cama del Rivera más jóven, dos de ellos con cierta esperanza de que en verdad el moreno despertara.

—Miguel…

Llamó Marco a su hermano menor observando atentamente los leves movimientos dactilares que Miguel presentaba. Tardó unos segundos antes de que Miguel pudiese mostrar sus orbes caramelo, que al abrirse lo primero que hicieron fue enfocar el rostro de Hiro.

—¿Miguel…? ¿…Me oyes…? —Preguntó Hiro con cautela, queriendo asegurarse de la conciencia de su mejor amigo.

Miguel pareció enfocar. No el cuarto a su alrededor, no de modo inmediato… pero sí el rostro frente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 

Hiro. Hiro estaba vivo.

 

Pareció hacer el atisbo de levantar un brazo, y de hablar, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, y rápidamente, Marco, Kyle y Hiro fueron testigos de la rapidez con que Miguel miraba a su alrededor, les reconocía, reconocía el lugar en que se encontraba, y empezaba a entrar en pánico.

—Oye, tranquilo… —Inició Marco, pero entonces su hermano hizo una cara que tanto a él como a Hiro les hizo fruncir el ceño. —Oh, maldición.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kyle, pero Marco lo esquivó para correr por la cubeta que Tadashi habría usado el día anterior con Hiro y regresar con ella en las manos a donde Miguel se encontraba.

—Va a vomitar, yo hice lo mismo cuando desperté. —Dijo Hiro, apresurándose a ayudar a Miguel a ladearse un poco mientras que Marco le acercaba el recipiente.

Kyle apartó la cara mientras Marco y Hiro se compadecían de Miguel, en parte para darle al niño un poco de derecho a tener dignidad y no humillarse ante él mientras vaciaba los contenidos de su pobre estómago, y en parte porque sabía que no iba a ser bueno el ver cómo dos personas apreciadas por él se preocupaban por alguien a quien los celos le impedían aceptar del todo, a pesar de saber que era buena persona.

Demonios, ¿qué le veían? Kyle no se odiaba a sí mismo, pero en ese momento se sorprendió de encontrarse preguntándose una cosa. Si fuera más parecido a Miguel, si fuera un poco más como él… ¿Quizá tendría un lugar más importante en la vida de la gente que apreciaba?

El menor de los Rivera soltó una arcada y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, supuso, por el dolor que le causaba la presión contra las suturas en su cuello, además de un sonido húmedo de líquido chocando contra un recipiente que le sacó un escalofrío.

Bueno, el sonido y el olor eran buenos en recordarle que en efecto éste era un lugar de personas enfermas y que ese niño ya la había pasado lo bastante mal y había tratado de ayudar lo suficiente como para tratar de hacerle la vida más fácil.

Kyle cortó todo pensamiento en el cual hubo alguna vez deseado ser como ese niño que casi muere perforado por flores. No, no quería ser como él, ni estar en su situación.

—¿Japo, tienes pañuelos?

—Sobre la mesita.

—Gracias.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Kyle asumió que Marco, o Hiro, no sabía, estaban ayudando al menor a limpiarse. Incomodaba estar presente en una situación tan difícil para todos, en todos los sentidos.

—Ya, mano, ya pasó… ya sacaste lo peor… —Escuchó la voz reconfortante de Marco. —No, no te fuerces a hablar ahorita, te vamos a explicar, calmado...

Kyle se animó a voltear una vez más. Marco ayudaba a su hermano a enderezarse, frotando su espalda mientras le limpiaba. Hiro, por otro lado, parecía mirarle con anhelo, con añoranza y con preocupación.

No le gustaba mucho esa mirada, pero sabía que era porque nunca la había tenido dirigida hacia él mismo.

—Voy a tirar y lavar ésto, cuídalo, japo. Kyle, ¿me ayudas?

Kyle miró con dolor las miradas que Hiro y Miguel parecían estarse dedicando, como si el mundo acabara de desaparecer alrededor para ellos, mientras Marco inocentemente tiraba los papeles usados a la basura, ajeno a lo que sucedía ahí, o quizá pretendiendo no verlo.

Miró cómo Hiro pareció titubear al alzar su mano, queriendo acercarse a la de Miguel para poder tomarla, mientras Marco se ocupaba de tomar la cubeta para dirigirse al baño.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que el mayor de los Rivera, realmente, estaba solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría sido el segundón que ayudaba a otros ocultando su propio dolor a sabiendas de que no le iban a hacer caso, y que no tenía esperanza alguna…?

Y así seguiría, en su masoquismo supremo, a menos que hiciera algo...

—… Voy contigo. Eres como un gato orgulloso y desastroso y no estamos para que ensucies cosas por no pedir ayuda. —Murmuró, apartando la mirada mientras notaba un leve aroma a gardenias ascender desde su garganta.

 

¿Gardenias…?

…

 _Hijas de puta,_ habían regresado…

 

...Bueno, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaran en éstas circunstancias.

Kyle suspiró, resignado a lo que parecía estar sucediendole. Y, teniendo cuidado de que ni él ni Marco presenciaran la acaramelada escena de los menores, les dejaron solos por un instante mientras ellos se ocupaban del desastre.

Como los segundones que eran siempre.

Hiro, sin embargo, se encontró deteniéndose por unos breves instantes antes de siquiera tocar a su mejor amigo, y se mordió el labio. En ese punto su amistad se hallaba distorsionada, gracias a la promesa tácita de no tocarse para no dañarse.

Si lo tocaba ahora, ¿explotaría en sakuras? ¿Asustaría a Miguel?

Quería hacer las cosas bien… ¿Sería mejor mantener esa distancia a pesar de su convicción por ayudarle, como el menor había hecho con él?

_“No creo que sea buena idea acercarnos. No quiero que vuelvas a toser”_

El japonés dudó mientras que el mexicano le veía con angustia, y es que no quería enredarse más en sentimientos problemáticos. Simplemente ya no tenía la energía para recaer en un enamoramiento, ni cuestionarse sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal… ahora mismo, sólo quería estar para Miguel.

Observó nuevamente los preciosos ojos de su amor imposible, notando que paseaba la mirada por el cuarto, por sus vendajes, para finalmente cerrarlos con cierto dolor. Temblaba… el menor debía de estar muerto de miedo. No sabía en qué momento había terminado en un hospital.

El azabache mordió su labio y finalmente se atrevió a tomar con suavidad la mano de Miguel, rápidamente el moreno dirigió su vista al mitad japonés.

Al diablo. Hay veces que vale la pena romper promesas.

—Han pasado muchas cosas… prometo contarte todo. Pero, por ahora, no te fuerces, sólo… me alegra tanto que estés bien, Miguel… de verdad me alegra mucho… muchísimo, que estés vivo…

Dijo con una voz queda, esperando que el chico vendado frente a él fuera el único que lo escuchase.

Miguel lo miró, parpadeando apenas. Instantes después, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y pareció buscar aún más el contacto de Hiro con el limitado movimiento que era capaz de hacer. Hiro, entre sorprendido y alarmado, se acercó más a la cama de su amigo, con todo y sonda, aún y si estaba descalzo, al adivinar que lo que buscaba era un abrazo, y le ayudó a mover los brazos para poder colocarlos sobre él mismo. Miguel movía los labios desesperadamente a la par que apretaba entre sus dedos la tela de la ropa de Hiro para asegurarse de que era real. Una sola palabra se adivinaba en el movimiento:

“Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. ¡Hiro!”

El menor no podía hablar, pero parecía igualmente aliviado de encontrar a su mejor amigo con vida. Y el genio no pudo evitar preguntarse si las lágrimas de Miguel serían contagiosas, porque súbitamente… su vista también se nublaba con la humedad de las mismas, al sentirle aferrarse a él.

 

_Su mejor amigo estaba vivo._

 

El genio empezó a sollozar, y, antes de darse cuenta, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a la par que las de el moreno.

—Lo siento. ¡L-lo siento, fui un idiota! No debí de hacer todas esas cosas. ¡Ya… ya no estoy tomando ninguna píldora, estoy vigilado, te ju-juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer! ¡Sólo n-no te hagas ésto nunca más, por favor! ¡Prométemelo y cúmplelo, no seas como yo! ¡Te juro que voy a cumplir todo, pero no te vayas, por favor!

Miguel sollozó y simplemente siguió entregado a su abrazo, moviendo la boca desesperadamente intentando decir su nombre, pero nada salía.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacerlo. Pero, ay, no podía.

Si por él fuera, le diría tantas cosas… Que no importaba, que ya había pasado, que estaba todo bien, que no volviera a tomar tantas píldoras, que se operara a tiempo la próxima vez, que no tenía por qué tener miedo si él se iba a quedar a su lado, que ya habían tenido bastante de romper promesas, que se alegraba mucho de verlo con vida, que se alegraba más de poder abrazarlo… que no quería que se fuera al más allá antes de tiempo, a ese sitio donde no podía alcanzarlo…

Marco sintió una presión en el pecho, una muy dolorosa, cuando vio que Miguel se enterraba más en el contacto de su amigo, entre lágrimas de felicidad e incredulidad, con el alivio de ambos menores palpable en el ambiente. Apretó los dientes cuando Hiro le correspondió el abrazo, y el moreno acarició su pálida mejilla con sus propias mejillas regordetas.

Hiro inclinó la cabeza buscando el contacto que Marco ansiaba.

—Me asusté tanto… no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás si hubieras muerto... no me des esos sustos nunca más o te golpearé en tu tumba, tonto. ¿No te debo aún una membresía gold por patear mi trasero? No te puedes morir antes de que te la consiga, ¿Me oyes?

Fundidos como estaban en un abrazo lacrimoso que había hecho el mundo a su alrededor desaparecer, Marco apretó un poco el puño y apartar la vista. Al hacerlo, se topó con Kyle quien, a su lado, le devolvió la mirada y suspiró, colocando su mano en un hombro.

—Vamos. Tu puedes. —Le susurró.

_¿...Era su idea, o Kyle olía ligeramente a gardenias cuando le dijo aquello?_

—...Kyle… ¿Tu aliento…? —Le susurró de vuelta con cierta alarma.

—...Sólo necesito un cigarro.

—...

El mayor observó esa penetrante mirada ambarina, que parecía capaz de sacarle cualquier secreto… y suspiró.

Mentir no servía de nada. Era lo único que había aprendido de todo éste drama.

—… De acuerdo, lo admito. Sí, es lo que piensas, pero ya hemos llegado hasta acá. No te preocupes, yo sí me sé operar a tiempo.

Marco sintió que el calor escapaba de su cuerpo. Y, congelado en su lugar, comenzó a dudar.

_¿Era lo correcto dejar el camino libre a Hiro y Miguel?_

Sabía que Kyle estaba sufriendo por esa decisión, sabía lo que le costaría dejar ir a Hiro. Lo veía en ese olor que empezaba a percibir, en esa indirecta con el cigarro, en su declaración.

¿Y si…. y s-si mejor no… no lo hacía? Después de todo, Hiro cumpliría la mayoría de edad el siguiente año y, conforme más creciera, los años de diferencia que Kyle le sacaba podían no significar mucho y… tal vez el mayor tuviera una esperanza de vivi…

Tragó saliva al sentir las celosías cosquillearle la garganta. Recordándole que él estaba encaminado al mismo destino.

Ahora que lo pensaba… _¿Y él?_

¿Estaba… listo para dejar ir a Miguel?

Miró a los menores de reojo. Su hermano jamás le dirigió miradas tan tiernas como las que le dirigía a Hiro ahora mismo. Y por ello se sintió aún más dolido.

En parte, quería sacar rápidamente la guitarra y comenzar lo que tenía planeado, para acabar con todo éste maldito sufrimiento, el dolor. Pero estaba petrificado por sus propias dudas, y su propio deseo contradictorio de, una vez más, interrumpir su avance con una broma que les impidiera seguir avanzando, como se la había pasado haciendo durante tres años, a pesar de que a veces él mismo propiciaba dicho avance.

Desde que llegaron a San Fransokyo lo estuvo haciendo.

No, Miguel, no se perdieron las gomitas de Hiro entre los souvenirs que llevaban. Él las había escondido para que su hermano no se las pudiera obsequiar, pero fue inútil porque eventualmente las encontró y se las dio de todos modos. Así como le hizo creer a Hiro que los cacahuates fueron obra de Miguel, tras enterarse de que era alérgico a ellos. O cómo le incomodaba constantemente con su cercanía y se mantenía cerca de Miguel, como un estorbo gigante que no les permitía estar solos. O cómo se negó a cederle la cama a Hiro para que no la compartiera con Miguel, y mejor recibir él los abrazos de su hermano menor por la noche, por asfixiantes que fueran.

Y con ese tipo de gestos, aparentemente tan sencillos para cualquier humano pero para él tan cargados de celos, volvía a atorarse una y otra vez en ese ciclo eterno de querer dejarlo ir, y a última hora, no hacerlo.

Era lo bueno de portarse coqueto. La gente nunca se enteraba de lo que realmente intentabas hacer, y ni siquiera sospechaban de tus celos por obvios que fueran. ¿O quizá, era lo malo de su máscara…?

Sintió la pesada mano de Kyle en su hombro transmitiéndole la fuerza necesaria para seguir, aunque fuera doloroso.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se dieron un leve asentimiento. Luego Marco respiró, recordando el plan que habían armado antes de venir al hospital: vestirse para la presentación, y acercar más a los menores.

—Lo tengo controlado. —Susurró Marco. —Seré rápido, así que puedes ir por tu cigarro.

— _The fuck?_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar sólo porque sí? —Kyle alzó una ceja.

—Huelo las gardenias, chefsito. —Regañó Marco. —Si te quedas será peor. Espérame afuera, yo tengo inmunidad.

—Inmunidad _parcial_. —Remarcó Kyle, con un bufido, preocupándose a su manera.

Pero lo pusieran como lo pusieran, la cosa seguiría siendo jugarse un suicidio. Sólo quedaba determinar si sería doble o uno solo.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

—...No pienso tocar nada hasta que salgas de ésta habitación. —Murmuró Marco.

Kyle se mordió el labio, y lo miró, con toda la intención de intimidarlo. Pero Marco no cedió a su mirada. Esperó otro poco. Nada.

Al final gruñó.

—Enano, quita tus robots un momento. Voy a salir… —Concedió, lanzándole a Marco una mirada de advertencia.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Hiro con cierta curiosidad.

—A fumar.

Hiro rodó los ojos. Claro, debió suponerlo, era Kyle con quién hablaba después de todo. El menor asintió y en cuanto Kyle abandonó la habitación bajó la barrera para que pudiera salir a fumar a gusto, sin notar la amargura con la que Marco le veía irse, y la decisión con la que estaba tomando la guitarra, mientras internamente trataba de recordar que el cocinero le estaría esperando fuera para darse ánimos a seguir adelante.

Miguel… ¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta…?

¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta de las desveladas que te pegabas sólo para ver a Hiro? ¿De los miles de manuales de videojuegos, y de robótica, que intentaste devorar porque “es que a mi amigo le gusta mucho y me da curiosidad”? ¿De cómo te hervía la sangre cuando te contaba que le habían hecho bullying y no le pudiste ayudar? ¿De cómo dejaste de comer de preocupación cuando su hermano tuvo aquel accidente? ¿De las hermosas sonrisas que portabas únicamente tras hablarle? ¿Tu mirada llena de ilusión cuando se trataba del viaje a San Fransokyo, lo mucho que hablabas de ello, el ahínco que invertiste buscando sus gomitas?

Fue peor después del viaje.

Lo apretado que le abrazaste en el aeropuerto. Los suspiritos que se te escapaban cuando te daba las buenas noches y te ibas a dormir. Cómo buscabas a Hiro cada segundo del día y lo procurabas con un cuidado que no tenías ni contigo mismo. El tiempo que invertias cuidándolo cuando se sentía enfermo, y preparándole comida aunque no supieras cocinar, como Honey Lemon hacía con Tadashi. Lo triste que estabas ante la perspectiva de no poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, tratarlo como tanto querías por culpa del hanahaki. Cómo, enfermo por Tadashi, aún pensabas en lo que pasaría con Hiro y le dedicabas hasta tus últimos esfuerzos por hacer lo que tú creías era protegerlo...

_¿... Cómo no notaste que lo que te gustaba de Tadashi era todo lo que admirabas en Hiro…?_

Quizá era más fácil sentir la infatuación, que el cariño que ha estado almacenado y creciendo durante tantos años que ya ni siquiera se siente ajeno.

...O quizá no se había dado cuenta porque Marco jamás, JAMÁS le dejó saber que la atracción por los hombres era una posibilidad, a fin de esconderse él mismo e impedir un avance entre ambos, como la rata asustada y cobarde que era.

Era mejor que Miguel fuera tan despistado. Después de todo, gracias a ello, tampoco se dio cuenta nunca de sus propias escapadas de medianoche, ni del asqueroso deseo que le tenía y que le obligaba a abandonar el cuarto y salir a dar una vuelta cada vez que sentía que sus demonios internos empezaban a ganarle.

En realidad, Hiro ya había tenido el corazón de Miguel por un montón de tiempo. Marco lo sabía, lo había visto cada día durante cinco años, desde mucho antes de enamorarse de su hermano.

Concedía que Hiro había llegado primero. No iba a hacer más que darle un empujón a Miguel para que se diera cuenta.

...Se apartaría del camino de su futuro cuñado. Ya habían… ya habían sufrido demasiado por no hacerlo.

—...Hey, si quieren hacerme un sobrino me dicen para dejarlos solos, Romeo y Julieto. —Les sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Eh? —Hiro levantó la cabeza y miró a Marco, a la par que Miguel enrojecía y trataba de negar con la cabeza.

—A mí no me la hacen. Yo no conozco a ningún par de amigos la mitad de melosos de lo que son ustedes. —Levantó una ceja. —Miguel, tuve que aguantarme un mes tus chilletas de ratita bebé cuando extrañabas el contacto con Hiro _y ahora me vas a salir con que no ahí no hay nada_ , tienes la nariz así de grande por mentiroso.

—¿... Me extrañabas? —Preguntó Hiro, confundido, a su mejor amigo.

Miguel negó enrojecido, como si estuviera diciendo que eso no había pasado, o no como Marco insinuaba.

Pero sí pasó, claro que había pasado, Marco había contado _cada maldito segundo_ , desde el jueves de San Valentín que fue el día de su desastrosa cita hasta el día de hoy, miércoles 20 de Marzo, esperando como un _iluso_ por el momento en que Miguel dejara de llorar su distancia con Hiro como un perrito pateado, momento que _jamás_ llegó…

Por más que estuvo cruzando los dedos durante _tres años_ para que su hermano perdiera el interés en el japonés (interés que previamente encontraba cómico y hasta dulce), simplemente nunca sucedió, y sólo se fue acrecentando.

El enamoramiento de Miguel debía de llevar tanto tiempo como el de Hiro. Pero más callado.

Respiró para calmarse y rasgueó su guitarra, tratando de ignorar el modo dubitativo en que Hiro miraba a Miguel; a pesar de que el moreno parecía estarse muriendo de la vergüenza y tratando de esconder su cara evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo. Podía entender a Hiro… esa era la mirada de alguien que no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitar preguntarse...

 

_“¿...Y si…?”_

 

—Nada de berrinches, mano, que tu crush va a pensar mal de ti. Deja que te salve yo, Marco Rivera, a su servicio para proveerles de todo lo que a sus tristes vidas les faltaba antes de conocerme. Gracias, de nada, qué harían sin mí, los viernes y sábados los agendo para presentaciones, los domingos no porque diosito se enoja y mi flojera más.

—Pero si no te pedimos... —Inició Hiro, pero Marco lo interrumpió acercando un dedo a sus labios y presionándolo ligeramente contra ellos.

—Ssssshhhh, hermosura. —Le susurró de un modo que hizo que Hiro retrocediera en su cama. —Le pregunté a mis huevos y me dijeron que simón, tú flojito y cooperando.

Como si de un gatito se tratara, Marco entrecerró los ojos y acarició la parte inferior de la barbilla del genio, haciéndole tiritar. Acto seguido, Hiro lanzó un pequeño chillido, optando por hundirse en las almohadas y esconderse bajo la sábana de su cama. Gesto que hizo a Marco reír.

Pero ese movimiento tenía dos intenciones. Sí, claro, sacar al japo de quicio era divertido, pero… ¿Y su hermano?

Miró de reojo a Miguel, quien parecía mirar la escena con una pizca de preocupación y angustia. ¿Quizá algo de... celos? Su hermano ya había puesto esa cara antes, cada vez que Marco le dirigía la palabra a Hiro de un modo más que coqueto o confianzudo. ¿Rechazo? ¿Temor?

...Qué tierno, aún temía que su lugar en el corazón de Hamada fuera reemplazado…

Qué dulce...

Marco se apartó de Hiro con una sonrisa burlona, colocándose el sombrero de mariachi sobre su cabeza con orgullo. La máscara que se quitaba con Kyle no era tan fácil de fracturar frente a ellos.

Escondió su corazón roto tras una sonrisa ensayada y coqueta, todo mientras sentía un retortijón en los pulmones. Sabía que estaban a su límite, un poco más y enfermaría como Miguel.

Retomó su posición con la guitarra.

El show debía continuar.

—Miguel, creo que tensé a tu amigo el virgen. Así que, como veo que él no sabía nada de ti, y tú no pareces darte cuenta de nada… voy a tener que tocarles una canción para que recapitulen en sus memorias. Por el bien de su pendejez.

El moreno miró mal a su hermano mayor. Pero, antes de poder enfurruñarse más, Marco empezó a tocar la guitarra, y su afinada voz empezó a cantar.

Así como hacen los cisnes antes de morir.

 

 **_Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí_ **

 

Miguel volteó a ver a su hermano al escuchar la letra de la canción, y frunció el ceño. ¿Recordar su niñez? Ahí no había nada, sólo un montón de partidas de co-op donde Hiro fue lo bastante amable para tenerle paciencia y explicarle las cosas. ¿Y qué si todos los días se ponía a hablar con Hiro con entusiasmo? Era normal, era su mejor amigo. Él no decía nada de que Marco a veces entrara a interrumpirlos con un chiste malo.

Por toda respuesta Marco apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza a Hiro.

Confundido, el Rivera menor volteó a ver al bultito que era su mejor amigo, hecho bolita entre sus sábanas y esquivando a Marco. Pobrecito, no se merecía para nada ese tipo de trato después de todo lo que había sucedido… realmente, ahora no estaban para los juegos de su hermano.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Estresarlo más, sacarle más flores? No pensaba volver a asustarse porque Hiro estuviera a punto de morir… si tan sólo pudiera hablar, o interrumpirlo de algún modo… estúpidos músculos atrofiados, le daría un puntapié a su hermano mayor si pudiera.

Y aún así… no pudo evitar recordar su infancia juntos, pero separados por miles de kilómetros de distancia

 

 **_Te veo jugar  
_** _Y en silencio hablar_ _  
_ _Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar_

 

Su memoria terminó aterrizando en las desveladas que a veces tenían, charlando.

Al inicio hablaban sobre partidas. Poco a poco, empezaron a charlar de más cosas, quedándose más y más tarde.Y también poco a poco, Miguel empezó a enternecerse de los bostezos de Hiro.

Bostezos que eventualmente le llevaron a empezar desearle las buenas noches y mandarlo a dormir, para terminar “acompañándolo” en el proceso con mensajes de voz, hasta que terminaban acostándose a la misma hora, más o menos.

Se extrañó un poco al recordar dicha memoria. Pues oye, si lo veías de modo externo... sí era un poco raro, ¿No?

 

 **_En nuestro rincón  
_** _Sigue aquel sillón_ _  
_ _Donde me leías al dormir_

La mente de Miguel continuó viajando por su memoria.

“¿No tienes sueño, Hiro?” Recordó haberle preguntado incontables noches.

“Un poco. ¿Y tú?”

“Debería ir, pero no tengo sueño...”

“¿Y si lees algo aburrido?”

“¡Ah no! Mi familia se pondría loca si me vieran con la luz encendida a esta hora.”

“Vale, tengo una idea. Acomódate y yo te leo algo, tengo un montón de cosas por aquí”.

 **__  
**_Siempre estabas junto a mí,_ _  
_ _En mi mente, revolviendo todo_ _  
_ _Y esperando verme sonreír._

 

Y siempre le cumplía.

Iba a la escuela, por la mañana, y se deseaban los buenos días. Se narraban su día. Compraban cosas juntos. Se ayudaban mutuamente con la tarea cuando podían hacerlo, jugaban juntos. Miguel le hizo un tour por su casa y con sus familiares, Hiro correspondió con el mismo gesto. Los malos días dejaron de ser tan malos.

Poco a poco los videojuegos empezaron a quedar en un segundo plano. Sí, claro, ahí seguían, pero… había algo más. Algo que hacía que Hamada estuviera en su mente todo el día, todo el tiempo.

No era que Miguel se quejara, no. Al contrario, se empezó a volcar de lleno en el mundo de Hiro tanto como Hiro parecía hacerlo con el suyo, y del mismo modo que su amigo hacía cosas por verle sonreír, el correspondía con el mismo gesto. Le gustaba mucho su sonrisa de dientes separados y mejillas regordetas.

Moría por verlo a diario. Pensó que era normal sentirse así. Que se le acelerara el corazón de entusiasmo.

Pero, ahora que había pasado lo de Tadashi, lo de Marco… ¿Podría ser que… todo este tiempo…?

  
_****¡Oh soledad!****_  
**_Dime si algún día habrá_ **  
**_¡Entre tú, y el amor o el amistad!_ **  
_  
_

¿... Estuvo tan cerca de la persona que realmente valía la pena amar?

Miro de reojo a su hermano, preguntándose cómo habría llegado él a tal conclusión. En medio de su estrofa, volteó a ver a Hiro, quien ahora miraba a Marco con curiosidad y una ceja alzada.

Al menos hasta que su mirada chocó con la de Miguel, quién le observaba de un modo extraño, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Era penetrante, y estaba inundada de memorias, y sus tiernos ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad e inocencia le hicieron ruborizarse y apartar la mirada.

Miguel pensó que, ahora que lo veía mejor...

...Hiro sí se veía muy bonito cuando se sonrojaba.

¿... Marco tendría razón?

 

 **_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Dame tu mano una vez más_ **

Qué no daría porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…

Que no daría por tomar la mano de Hiro una vez más, sin que lastimara a su amigo… y quizá había un modo de lograrlo, pero… ¿Sería?

¿De qué modo quería tomarla? ¿Qué buscabas realmente de Hiro, Miguel?

Ten cuidado. No le hagas más daño.

 

 **_Escapamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad_ **

 

¿Todos esos juegos, todas esas explicaciones? ¿Todas esas veces que compartieron momentos y dudas juntos? ¿Las veces que se llevó el celular con él al pequeño escondite que guardaba en lo alto de la zapatería, para tocarle a Hiro, suavecito, quedamente, sus canciones preferidas, incluida “recuérdame”? El pobre ya se debía saber la letra de memoria.

Marco, por otro lado, pudo notar cómo la mirada de su hermano cambiaba poco a poco… a reflejar más y más sinceramente un sentimiento que había estado atorado en su interior por un largo tiempo.

Tragó saliva y se alejó un poco.

Podía sentir claramente cómo las celosías en su interior crecían y crecían aún más… como si quisieran salir de su cuerpo.

Pero… estaba tan cerca. Si pudiera aguantar sólo un poco más, aunque sintiera que su corazón se partía por la mitad a la par que su piel...

 ****  
_**Siempre fuiste fiel**_  
_**Transparente ser**_  
_**Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré**_

 

Hiro notó que Miguel le dirigía una mirada críptica, solo para volver a retirarla ligeramente sonrojado. Parpadeo al ver aquello, ligeramente confundido.

Él no lo sabía, pero en su cabeza, Miguel empezaba a cuestionar la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia el genio, preguntándose qué habría pasado de haberle dicho que sí, tratando de imaginarlo como pareja… asombrándose de lo fácil y nada desagradable que era.

¿Marco tendría razón?

Pero Hiro ya no guardaba fe. En su cabeza, no había posibilidad de que Miguel le correspondiera.

Aunque si lo hiciera, bueno… ya lo había esperado todo éste tiempo, podía esperar un poco más.

Pero era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, y por ello, miró mal a Marco, pues no encontraba muy grato el hecho de que confundiera a su mejor amigo de ese modo con un tema tan delicado.

El mayor de los Rivera, por su parte, continuó tocando a pesar de sentir claramente como pequeños moretones internos aparecían y recorrían su piel.

La última etapa del hanahaki, de la que logró huir por tanto tiempo al esquivar a Miguel y sabotear lo que tenía con Hiro, lo había atrapado al fin.

 ****__  
******_En nuestro rincón_**  
**_Sigue aquel sillón_  
Donde me leías al dormir**

 

Miguel tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, tratando de comparar sus sentimientos mezclados uno con el otro.

La primera vez que vio a Hiro y se le hizo apuesto “para un chico”, su sobreprotección cuando algo le sucedía, el modo en que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando le lanzaba algún cumplido por su desempeño en algún juego…  
  
Las horas de desvelo escribiéndose…  
  
Lo bien que se veía de traje y coletita de caballo, su cuello expuesto cuando le anudó la corbata… aún recordaba cómo su corazón había brincado en ese momento y… ahora que lo pensaba...

_...Sí era algo similar a lo de Tadashi._

...Hiro...

 

 **_Siempre estabas junto a mí,_ ** ****

¿...Desde hace cuánto estás enamorado…?

 

**_En mi mente, revolviendo todo_ **

 

¿...Desde hace cuánto estás asustado…?

 **_  
_ ** **_¡Y esperando verme sonreír!_ **

 

_¿...Desde hace cuánto me has esperado…?_

 

 ******_¡Oh soledad!_**  
**_Dime si algún día habrá  
¡Entre tú, y el amor o el amistad!_**

****

La realización golpeó a Miguel con fuerza.

Le gustaba Hiro.

Quizá, de haberse dado cuenta antes, habría muerto desde el primer momento en que el Hanahaki apareció… pero como le tomaba por un amigo, el afecto se acentuó hasta que simplemente nunca se preocupó de que fuera correspondido o no, pues simplemente pasar tiempo con él y saber que estaba presente en su vida era suficiente.

Pero claro que Hiro era muchísimo más asustadizo que él con los sentimientos, y más racional, y por supuesto que iba a notar que la cosa era diferente. Por eso estuvo sufriendo atacándose de píldoras que casi lo mataban…

¡Toda esa angustia por perderlo, Miguel! ¡Y aún así no te diste cuenta! ¡Si es que era ciego, de confundir amor con amistad!

“Los chicos sólo pueden estar con chicas”

Si le hubieran dicho antes que no era siempre así… Si tan sólo pudiera _hablar_ y decirle algo…

_“También me gustas mucho”._

 

 **_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dame tu mano una vez más_ **

 

Marco sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos al ver la expresión de su hermano, dónde se reflejaba la realización a la que estaba llegando.

Era como si Miguel todo este tiempo hubiera estado dando vueltas despreocupadamente con una venda en los ojos que se puso él solo, y que Marco había apretado discretamente. Pero aún así no impidió que ahora, cuando más necesitaba de Hiro, desesperadamente buscara su mano en la oscuridad.

Sin saber muy bien dónde estaba o por qué le quería sostener tan firmemente. Pero respondiendo a su urgencia ciega.

Marco simplemente le había aflojado la venda. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para quitarla del todo.

Pero Miguel sí. Y ya estaba encontrando la mano de Hiro.

Marco apretó los ojos al sentir un pinchazo en las manos, y de nueva cuenta se le escapó un acorde desafinado que los chicos no notaron por estar perdidos en su mundo pero, afuera, Kyle alcanzó a oírlo.

  
**_¡Oh soledad!  
_ ** **_Dime si algún día habrá_ **

 

—Marco. —Llamó Hiro, ligeramente incómodo. —Eh… te agradezco mucho la intención, ¡de verdad! Pero… ¿No crees que sería mejor dejar a Miguel descansar?

Marco sólo le sonrió, escondiendo el dolor que empezaba a quemarle en los brazos y en el pecho, como si diminutas agujas lo perforaran.

—Pero si te estoy haciendo un favor, japo.

—Sobre eso… eh… no creo que… —Hiro suspiró y bajó la voz. —Escucha, aprecio lo que haces, pero yo no quiero forzar a Miguel a nada.

Marco se rió, ocultando la amargura y el dolor detrás de dicha risa.

—Hiro, no entiendes nada, ¿no? —Inició. Dos, tres acordes más se desafiaron y entraron a destiempo. —Yo no hago nada más que apuntarle lo obvio. Miguel es algo tonto y no se da cuenta de las cosas aunque las tenga frente a él, pero te aseguro que la mayoría del trabajo lo hiciste tú desde hace tiempo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Hiro, con las mejillas rojas.

—...Enamorar a Miguel. —Susurró Marco.

Más acordes se le escaparon.

 

**_¡Entre tú, y el amor o el amistad!_ **

 

Hiro, que no entendía mucho de tono y melodía, sacudió la cabeza vehementemente.

—No. Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Miguel eligió a otra persona, preferiría que ya no tocaras el tema.

—¿Nunca notaste cómo te miraba, cómo te hablaba? ¿Todas las cosas que hacía por ti, Hamada?

—Estás soñando, Marco. —Contestó Hiro. Ya se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones en cinco años, ya no quería más.

No se arriesgaría a morir por una falsa esperanza. Su hermano mayor lo necesitaba.

El Rivera mayor, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros con una pícara sonrisa.

Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar. Y ahora… ya no lo frenaría.

Ya no.

 

 **_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dame tu mano una vez más._ **

 

Marco terminó por fallar los últimos acordes. Las manos le temblaban, y empezó a sentir un leve líquido escurrir por su muñeca, hasta llegar a sus guantes de calavera.

No solo eso, si no que el dolor emocional de hacer de celestina de la persona que quería para él ya lo estaba matando. Dentro de nada, empezaría a escupir celosías.

Tenía que huir.

Pero, si bien los menores no se habían dado cuenta de sus pequeños fallos, Kyle sabía que sus oídos no lo habían engañado.

Estaba completamente seguro de que el moreno de ojos ambarinos había fallado muchos de los acordes de la canción, la manera en la que les tocó a los menores no se comparaba a cómo lo había hecho la noche anterior.

¿A qué se debía su desentonación?

El cocinero dió una leve ojeada al interior del cuarto, escuadriñando todos los movimientos del Rivera.

Éste bajó con cuidado la guitarra y llevó con lentitud su mano izquierda a su espalda, mientras distraía la atención de los chicos con comentarios coquetos y sonrisas fingidas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kyle notó como de su manga sobresalía una diminuta celosía que empapaba poco a poco el puño de su chaqueta de mariachi azul con sangre, los temblores en la muñeca de Marco tampoco pasaron desapercibidos ante los ojos del mayor.

El cocinero sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna y como sus pulmones se contraían violentamente ante la terrible revelación del Hanahaki de Marco, ese mocoso idiota… **_había dejado avanzar la enfermedad…_ **

No quería pensar que el Rivera mayor acababa de entrar en la misma etapa de Hanahaki que Miguel.

La peligrosa y mortal etapa de Miguel…

Dónde su inmunidad era obsoleta.

Kyle chasqueó la lengua con un poco de frustración, aún a estas alturas de conocer al moreno, éste seguía tomando ciertas actitudes suicidas y masoquistas que le molestaban.

Estúpido Marco Rivera…

Se recargó en la pared fuera del cuarto esperando a que el moreno saliera, porque sabía que el mexicano no aguantaría mucho más en esa habitación con su amor no realizado.

Escuchó el golpetear del tacón de las botas cubanas de Marco contra el blanco mármol del hospital, acercándose cada vez más…

Se abrió la puerta y de está se mostró la figura del Rivera, tenía un aspecto perdido, hipnotizado por la fuerza de los pensamientos y sentimientos que seguramente le carcomían lentamente.

—Oye…

Llamó Kyle inútilmente, Marco abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad a los menores. Después caminó mientras los hombros le temblaban como gelatina, teniendo buen cuidado de no mirar a Kyle a los ojos… sentía que cuando lo hacía, no podía esconderle nada.

Ya entendía como se sentía Miguel.

Pero Kyle no era lo bastante sumiso como para quedarse ahí parado mirando nada más. El cocinero chasqueo la lengua al sentirse ignorado y antes de que Marco intentará siquiera huir, lo tomó por debajo de la muñeca y le hizo girar hacia él bruscamente.

Marco frunció levemente el ceño e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Kyle… suéltame.

Pidió el Rivera mayor en un susurro, un ruego lastimero sin fuerza. Al parecer toda la energía y carisma de Marco había desaparecido con la última estrofa de la canción.

— No hasta que compruebe algo… —Zanjó Kyle, con lo cual Marco se quedó lánguido, resignado, como aceptando la ayuda dentro de lo que su orgullo le permitía.

Kyle atrajo la lánguida muñeca del Rivera y bajó la manga decorada de su chaqueta de mariachi donde ya la sangre se había secado en el puño de su camisa blanca. Quito la delgada tela blanca de su camino, y apretó la mandíbula.

Una mortífera celosía crecía, como burlándose de la vida, en la piel contrastantemente canela del mexicano.

—Maldición. —Susurró por lo bajo. Ahora sabía por qué Marco fallaba los acordes.

—A que es bonita… De seguro lucirán aún más en mi féretro y con el traje de mariachi…

El mayor estaba a punto de reclamar la broma lúgubre que el Rivera había soltado, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando el menor apartó de manera brusca su mano y sobaba con cierta delicadeza las zonas adyacentes a la aterciopelada flor, todo esquivando la mirada de Kyle.

—Chefcito…

La voz le salió quebrada. Tanto, que incluso Kyle aflojó un poco su agarre, por la sorpresa.

Pero el moreno no huyó.

Una, dos… tres… Y así sucesivamente, una a una, varias lágrimas traicioneras abandonaban los bellos ojos ambarinos de Marco, sin su consentimiento y marcando pequeños caminos salados en las mejillas del moreno.

El cocinero notó la tensión que el menor ejercía en la mandíbula, seguramente intentando evitar seguir llorando.

Pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía tan destrozado y vulnerable… Los últimos fragmentos de su alma los convirtió en la fuerza que necesitaba para finalmente ceder su hermanito a Hiro.

Y ahora, después de haberlo logrado, le dolía tanto el pecho y los pulmones que seguramente moriría en mitad de un pasillo de hospital. Asfixiándose entre celosias y sangre.

O ahogándose en sus lágrimas, lo que le matara primero. Pero que fuera rápido, porque ya no aguantaba más.

Se sintió a su vez tan frustrado por no poder controlarlo, por más que se mordiera la lengua el dolor de su pecho no menguaba. Y gracias a ello había empezado a llorar un poco más amargamente.

Un leve sollozo abandonó su garganta y se asustó por ello, hacía años que no se permitía llorar así, con testigos.

Posiblemente desde antes de que Miguel naciera.

Desde hace tiempo dejó de aferrarse a su madre y esconderse debajo de la mesa, por las noches ya no se abrazaba a esa figura de acción del Santo para defenderle de esos monstruos nocturnos, que con el tiempo se volvieron peores.

En esos momentos… Era como volver al inicio.

Sólo que ahora no tenía ninguno de esos escudos. Su madre Luisa o mamá Elena no estaban ahí para secar sus lágrimas y después darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

El espacio bajo la mesa ahora sería muy chico para él, y seguramente Abel se burlaría de él por hacer lo mismo que cuando llegaron a la casa Rivera.

Otro sollozo abandonó sus labios y entonces, el Rivera prefirió callarlos cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Era un desastre que ni siquiera él toleraba en ese instante, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Kyle debería estar pensando en esos momentos.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y se sentía a desfallecer.

Tal vez sí corría ahora, podría llegar a los baños a reprenderse por su pequeño desliz sentimental.

Escuchó los pasos de Kyle acercarse poco a poco y con cautela hacia él, sintió como como una de las grandes manos del cocinero tomaba con suavidad su nuca y lo acercaba hacia él.

Su aroma… Gardenias y tabaco, había inundado sus fosas nasales. Y con ello regresaba a su mente la canción que le hubo cantado alguna vez… aunque ahora le recordaba más a otra melodía...

 

 ** _Hoy_  
** _Ese tuyo llanto se convierte en río de tus ojos santos_ _  
_ _Y una flor marchita reflorecerá._

 

Lograba calmarlo un poco en cierta forma, pero aún así seguía llorando.

Marco intentó reprender un hipido, esperaba que Kyle le dijera que no debía seguir llorando, que se veía muy tonto o muy marica.

Pero no lo hizo…

 

 ** _Florecerá, florecerá_  
** _Ese antiguo encanto dentro de tu pecho reflorecerá_  
_Florecerá, florecerá_ _  
_ _Una danza llena de gardenias plenas reflorecerá_

 

Marco bajó un poco las manos y éstas se aferraron automáticamente a la camiseta negra de Tadashi que Kyle había tomado prestada, hubo otro fuerte pinchazo de dolor en sus muñecas al hacer eso. Sin embargo, no menguó la fuerza que empleaba en ello.

Y Kyle le dejó llorar, el Rivera ocultó el rostro bajo su pecho, buscando consuelo y seguridad.

 

 ** _¡Ay, es que se me parte el alma!_  
** _Que muera la esperanza y toda la dulzura del amor en ti_  
_¡Ay! ¿A dónde va la calma?_ _  
_ _Qué viva la nostalgia y que repare el tiempo, lo que en ti rompí_

 

Pasaron varios minutos inmóviles, hasta que la respiración de Marco volvía a ser normal, el moreno alzó su vista buscando la de Kyle.

Kyle correspondió y se perdió un poco en las cristalizadas orbes de Marco, en su nariz rojiza por culpa del llanto y en la contrastante sonrisa que le estaba dando.

A pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo. Aún después de adentrarse a lo más hondo del infierno de spiderlilies, ahí donde iban a dar los corazones rotos y olvidados, seguía sonriendo...

 

 ** _Florecerá, florecerá_  
** _Ese antiguo encanto dentro de tu pecho reflorecerá_ _  
_ _Florecerá, Florecerá_

 

— Chefcito… Vamos a extirparme estas malditas flores antes de que me salgan manos de león a mi también.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ah, eh… es otro nombre para las flores. Se llaman mano de león. Es un chiste… ay, ya olvídalo, si te explico no tiene gracia. Sólo vamos a extirparlas, ¿Sí? Estoy harto de ellas.

—No me opongo, ¿pero seguro te sientes mejor? —Cuestionó Kyle.

—No estamos para esperar.

—Marco. —Le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?

Por toda respuesta, Kyle le dirigió una mirada profunda.

Definitivamente esas celosías no le quedaban para nada a Marco. Si le preguntaban, las _Tigerlily_ hubieran sido más adecuadas…

Esa flor que representaba la elegancia, la abundancia, el lujo, y la fiereza escondida dentro de todo lo que uno podría considerar superficial, justo como el más bello de los tigres…

Y como un tigre, como un león, Marco avisaba de nuevo sus ojos ámbar y afelinados para levantarse y seguir andando.

 

****_Una danza llena de gardenias plenas reflorecerá_ ****

 

—…Tendré cuidado. —Prometió Marco.

Kyle suspiró y estuvo a punto de asentir, pero en ese momento, tuvo una realización en su mente.

—... Oye, Pitufo… —Kyle fingió no notar el leve puñetazo de molestia que Marco le dio. —Los mocosos se atrincheraron para evitar entrevistas, ¿cierto?

—Agh, no me lo recuerdes. Reporteros idiotas.

—¿Si te pidieran la información a ti, no crees que los dejarían en paz?

—…

Marco abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Kyle le sugería. La verdad, no era tan descabellado… puesto que ya le crecían las celosías en las muñecas, y dada su facilidad de palabra y carisma, sería mucho más fácil hacer un show completo de su enfermedad para distraer a los reporteros y conseguirle un respiro a los chicos.

Además, no era por presumir, pero a él se le daba mejor el conceder entrevistas. Quítate Miguel que ahí te voy.

—...Kyle, eres un puto genio. Tenemos que ir a donde más reporteros haya.

Antes de que Marco pudiera dar un paso, Kyle se le adelantó y se hincó ante él, ofreciéndole llevarlo en su espalda, ante lo cual el moreno soltó un chillido de ratón por la sorpresa y un respingo.

—De ninguna manera vas a caminar en ese estado. Yo te llevo.

—¡Pu… puedo caminar yo solo!

—Ya has hecho demasiados actos suicidas por un día, no es bueno moverte con las flores en tu cuerpo.

El menor tembló y tragó saliva. Kyle tenía razón, pero ésto era demasiado para su orgullo, que era más fuerte que las flores de sus muñecas. Rápido,  Marco, piensa en un modo de aceptar pero con dignidad.

—S… si tan ansioso estás porque te monte, dragoncito, no tienes más que pedirlo. —Rió nerviosamente para luego tomar su oferta y subiendo a su espalda.

A huevo, es un puto genio.

—No me prenden los pitufifloreros masoquistas y moribundos.

Ya no es un genio. Pinche Kyle que no se deja amedrentar.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida. —Se quejó Marco, a pesar de todo aferrándose a él una vez que Kyle se alzó.

A espaldas del motociclista dejó que le llevarán por el pasillo, hasta que vio a los reporteros entrar en su campo de visión, junto con decenas de doctores.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Kyle.

—Bájame primero y no mires. Tampoco me da la gana humillarme de a gratis.

—Eres el florero más delicado que he visto. —Rodó los ojos Kyle, a pesar de todo bajando a Marco al suelo con delicadeza.

—Florero pero no de tus gardenias, cariño. —Rió Rivera, lanzándole un beso volador.

Kyle suspiró. Marco era imposible, incluso moribundo.

A pesar de ello, se recargó en la pared de brazos cruzados y se quedó mirando por un momento cómo el moreno se alejaba en dirección a recepción, con su máscara puesta una vez más y una enguantada mano en las caderas que intentaba contornear al caminar. Evidentemente, el movimiento le costaba más trabajo ahora.

Kyle apretó los labios. Esperaba que no fuera tarde… y esperaba que Marco no volviera a fusionarse con su máscara.

Pero el músico, por su parte, se acercó a una de las enfermeras e hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa y coquetería.

—Disculpe, bella dama. —Llamó el Rivera la enfermera. —Soy hermano de Miguel Rivera.

Eso bastó para captar la atención de unos pocos metiches. Marco se mantuvo firme.

—Ah, señor Rivera. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito atención médica. Me están saliendo flores del cuerpo. —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Eh?!

Sin esperar más tiempo y haciendo gala de su innata elegancia afelinada, Marco subió la manga de su camisa y descubrió, además de su brazo lleno de moretones, una celosía que crecía en el mismo lugar donde Cristo tenía sus llagas. Pequeños estigmas en flor que no tardaron en llamar la atención del periodismo a su alrededor, y que despertó la urgencia de la enfermera.

Rápidamente llamó a uno de sus compañeros solicitando una silla de ruedas para poder desplazar al Rivera rápidamente al quirófano, mientras que solicitaba que llamaran al cirujano.

La enfermera giró su vista y vió que una oleada de cámaras y micrófonos se acercaban como una estampida de elefantes.

La jóven tenía miedo de manipular con brusquedad al moreno, ya que no sabía que tanto habían afectado las flores a los músculos del mexicano.

Soltó un leve suspiro de alivio cuando los cuerpos de seguridad del hospital contuvieron un poco a los medios, sin embargo, como no había manera de silenciarlos, empezaron a llover las preguntas hacia el mexicano.

—¡¿Está presentando una etapa evolucionada de Hanahaki?!

—¡¿Sabe si esta etapa puede ser contagiosa?!

—¡¿El detonante sigue siendo el amor no correspondido?!

—¡¿Hay casos similares en México?!

—Sí. No sé. Sí. Y yo que sé, no le he preguntado a más mexicanos. ¿Me tomas mi ángulo bueno, porfa? Quiero verme como un cuadro renacentista.

Los cuerpos de seguridad interrumpían el paso y elevaban la voz para tratar de evitar que hicieran preguntas, mientras tanto el cuerpo médico se ocupaba del Rivera, quién aún posaba para las cámaras mostrando las mortíferas celosías. Parecía divertirse de lo lindo, posando ante las cámaras y contestando al aire como alguna especie de Beyoncé.

Uno de los enfermeros casi dudo de lo genuino de su enfermedad, pero lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas al distinguir la sangre seca y rápidamente fue transportado a interior de las salas del hospital.

Kyle le observaba desde lejos porque ni en un millón de años se perdería al pequeño pitufo hacer el ridículo, algo que al parecer le era tan natural como su coquetería desmedida e indiscriminada.

Los labios del cocinero se curvearon levemente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojo, le veía posar, lanzar besos y guiñarle los ojos a los medios. Tanto lujo, elegancia, y valentía en un lugar.

Un gato. Un león. Un tigre.

_Marco._

...Un tigre y un dragón...

...Definitivamente las tigerlily le hubieran quedado mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Somos Infinite_Silente y Axureé. ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy!
> 
> Axu: ¡YA NO TOMO MÁS PEDIDOS DE PLAYERAS POR PIEDAD! :’DDDD
> 
> Ejem. Preguntaron un poco sobre la enfermedad y cómo funciona. Les dejo unas cuantas pistas para que hagan sus teorías locas, con o sin Mochi incluído.
> 
> 1\. Las plantas que a uno le salen suelen ser plantas que están dentro de su ecosistema.
> 
> 2\. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ophiocordyceps_unilateralis
> 
> 3\. Se ha dicho que es muy difícil aislarlo a menos que las flores estén___________, razón por la cual Miguel y Marco eran de tanto interés para Tadashi, razón por la cual Miguel también dejó que avanzara.
> 
> Infinite: cofcofcofporpendejocofcofcof No puedo con esta tos. (?) Ok no. xD 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	17. Humo de Gardenias

No pasó mucho cuando el cirujano se les unió a los enfermeros que trasladaban al Rivera, quién no parecía que le molestarse en absoluto que su piel estuviese siendo perforada por flores, a juzgar por su conducta despreocupada y estrafalaria, casi saludando como alguna especie de celebridad.

Tal vez era un paciente con insensibilidad congénita al dolor, lo cual hacía más peligrosa su condición que la de Miguel Rivera.

—Preparen el quirófano número tres, también necesito que alguien busque a alguno de sus familiares.

—Enseguida.

—Mi hermano está más muerto que yo, doc.

El cirujano observó al Rivera, suspirando con cierta gracia por su comportamiento.

—Entonces tendrás que responder tú unas preguntas antes de ingresar al quirófano.

El cirujano observó la sonrisa de medio lado del moreno, tomando esa señal como una afirmativa.

—Preparen al paciente.

Fue lo último que dijo el cirujano confiado antes de que los enfermeros comenzaran con los protocolos para alistar a Marco.

Pulso: 80 x minuto.

F/C: 85 x minuto.

F/R: 20 x minuto.

T/A: 115/77 mmHg.

Temperatura: 36.5 °C

—Signos vitales normales, doctor.

_Ah, qué bueno, con todos esos números Marco ya pensaba que se iba a morir o algo así._

—De acuerdo... ¿Eres alérgico a algún medicamento o alimento?

El Rivera puso un semblante pensativo antes de contestarle al cirujano.

—Penicilina y al aguacate según el rechoncho robot de afuera.

El cirujano comenzó a anotar requerimientos y a hablar con el personal para prepararse a ingresar al quirófano, cuando una de las enfermeras apareció llamando la atención del moreno para darle una bata de hospital, seguramente por la cirugía. El Rivera la extendió y alzó una ceja viendo lo ridículamente pequeña que era.

—Quítate toda la ropa y ponte ésto, por favor.

—¿...A qué se refiere con "toda la ropa"?

—Ropa interior incluida. ¿Necesitas ayuda para mover los brazos?

Aaaajá... toda-TODA la ropa, entonces...

...Nnnno es que no le tuviera fe al equipo médico, pero...

_¿...En verdad le harían usarla...?_

Tenía que ser una broma. Estaba seguro que en cuanto alzara una pierna para caminar o se agachara se verían sus nalgas o sus joyas reales en todo su esplendor.

...Aunque podría usarlo para que las enfermeras le trajesen una comida algo más que decente que el pollo hervido y el agua con sabor raro.

Una leve sonrisa malévola afloró en sus labios y se dispuso a cambiarse siendo auxiliado por las enfermeras, ya que sus brazos aún dolían intensamente. Estaba aparentando no sentir dolor por puro orgullo y no querer perder la dignidad ante el equipo médico, pero ésto estaba empezando a ser demasiado, incluso para él.

¿Todo eso había soportado Miguel?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidar la traumática memoria de lo que aconteció en la ambulancia.

—¿Tienes con quién dejar tu ropa?

Preguntó una de las enfermeras sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?... Ah, sí. Debe estar afuera. Es el chino con cara de mamón.

La enfermera alzó una ceja tratando de comprender el término de "mamón" y buscando alguna referencia de cómo luciría una persona de ese tipo.

Se rindió al no estar familiarizada con los modismos mexicanos y simplemente salió de la sala llamando a "los familiares de Marco Rivera".

Un joven alto de cabello negro y mirada pesada se acercó a la enfermera, la chica le observó de pies a cabeza algo intimidada y retrocedió unos pasos.

—E-el paciente Marco Rivera requiere su ayuda con algo...

Kyle alzó una ceja y se adentró a dónde la enfermera le había indicado.

**_Hace días que te observo_ **

**_Y he contado con los dedos_ **

**_Cuantas veces te has reído_ **

**_Una mano me ha valido_ **

A su perspectiva, el blanco pasillo parecía eterno, quería ver qué quería el moreno y después largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Porque dentro de un quirófano cualquiera se siente incómodo.

Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto donde el Rivera yacía sentado con la bata de hospital puesta y con su ropa sobre sus piernas. Observando todo con cierta curiosidad y espanto.

Tal vez aún no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Oye...

Kyle llamó al moreno y éste inmediatamente giró sus ambarinas orbes al asiático que estaba frente a él y le sonrío con fanfarronería.

—Gracias por venir a mi rescate, amor~

Porque hacer enfadar a Kyle siempre es divertido, y pretender que iba a tener visitas conyugales lo era aún más. Por su parte, el chef rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a su extraño y coqueto sentido del humor, y se acercó al mexicano con pasos cautelosos.

—Me dijeron que necesitas ayuda con algo.

—Ah, sí.

Inmediatamente Marco le extendió su ropa esperando a que Kyle, quien alzó una ceja, la recibiera. En cuanto el chico chino la tomó el Rivera volvió a sonreírle.

—¿Y qué hago con ésto, además del ridículo? —Cuestionó Kyle.

—No la voy a necesitar en el hospital, te la encargo. Ah, y cuando llegues al Lucky Cat, agarras mis calzones y te haces un agua de calzón.

Kyle frunció levemente el ceño, intentando comprender porque debía hacer algo así de asqueroso con la ropa interior del moreno.

—¿Para qué haría algo tan desagradable? La celosías debieron llegarte al cerebro.

—Culo si no.

—No me importa, no lo voy a hacer.

—Aguafiestas, es una tradición mexicana. —Se rió Marco, haciendo que Kyle asumiera que estaba mintiendo o simplemente siendo insoportable porque podía serlo.

—Cerdo y encima mentiroso. En fin, ¿Era todo o necesitas algo más?

Marco apretó la mandíbula detrás de una sonrisa fingida. ¿Que si necesitaba algo? Sí, quería que Kyle se quedará un poco más a hacerle compañía en ese mundo blanco e insípido con olor a medicina. Le aterraba, no le gustaba... Le traía recuerdos de la ambulancia, todo estaba esterilizado y blanco y gris.

Nada que ver con Kyle, que iba de negro, con la ropa llena de texturas diferentes, se dejaba molestar, y aunque siempre tenía cara de sargento mal pagado, había una profundidad en sus ojos oscuros que a Marco fascinaba cada día más, como si de magia negra se tratase.

Pero tampoco le podía pedir que se quedara, ni era sensato aferrarse a él como un osito de peluche, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo... Además, dudaba que le dejaran pasar a cirugía con él. Se iba a tener que aguantar.

—¿Jálatela en el baño pensando en mí?

—No concedo milagros. —Gruñó.

Marco se rió.

—Sólo me saludas a Hiro y Miguel. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Y al menos besa una foto mía por ahí, aunque no te ahorques el ganso después.

—¡Marco!

—¡Tranquilo, después yo te ayudo si quieres! ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Kyle le enseñó el dedo del medio.

Marco le dio un beso en la punta de la uña.

Harto de sus mañas, el chef optó por rodar los ojos, completamente exasperado.

—Suficiente, me voy.

Kyle se dio media vuelta mientras que Marco le mandaba miles de besos voladores con el afán de molestarlo más.

—¡Extráñame, piensa en mí y no me olvides en lo que regreso!

Kyle intentó molestarse, o al menos hacer un amago de mueca... pero verle tan optimista, enfundado en una bata azul y rodeado de blanco, con las celosías resaltando vibrantemente en sus morenas muñecas heridas le hicieron reconsiderar su molestia fingida con todo el peso de su conciencia.

Al final, suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos, solo para colocar una mano en el hombro de Rivera.

—Te veo cuando salgas de la cirugía, pitufo.

**_Hace días que me fijo_ **

**_No sé que guardas ahí dentro_ **

**_Y a juzgar por lo que veo..._**

**_¡Nada bueno, nada bueno!_ **

Le dió a Marco una leve sonrisa (sonrisa que, no supo, Marco atesoró en su interior a modo de escudo y espada con los cuales luchar contra el miedo que sentía se iba incrementando) y, tras recibir un guiño y un pulgar arriba del moreno, se dió la vuelta para salir nuevamente al vestíbulo.

Y el mexicano se quedó observando su espalda con añoranza, esperando a que alguna fuerza sobrenatural congelara a Kyle en su sitio para impedirle seguir alejándose. O aunque no se detuviera, bastaba con que se diera la vuelta y lo acompañara con bromas pesadas unos minutos más, una hora más, o que de plano se lo llevara en su moto lejos, muy lejos de ahí a algún lugar donde el hanahaki no existiera y los hospitales con olor a alcohol no fueran necesarios para salvarle la vida por una mala elección del pasado, dejándole aterrado.

Pero era mucho pedir, así que aguantó. Claro que no quería que lo abrieran como puerco, pero peor sería salir corriendo ahora.

Suspiró y miró al techo hasta que una de las enfermeras se acercó a él.

—Todo está listo señor Rivera, podemos pasar al quirófano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero aún así dejó que la enfermera lo llevara a esa maldita sala, porque primero muerto antes que culito y ya no estaba seguro de con qué opción tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir para seguir chingando, de todos modos.

Antes de entrar al quirófano se le pidió a Marco hacer todo un protocolo extraño, hacer buches con quién sabe qué y le lavaron el pecho y los brazos con un líquido que sabrá Dios qué chingados era, finalmente le pusieron yodo por todo el pecho y los antebrazos mientras él hacía como que entendía todo, sin entender ni jota de nada.

(¿Qué esa cosa no era para desinfectar verduras...? Marco, no preguntes pendejadas a los profesionales o Kyle te va a hacer burla el resto de tu vida si se entera).

Finalmente pasaron a Marco al quirófano donde le recostaron en la cama, sus ambarinas orbes admiraron expectantes el increíble parecido a las películas gringas.

Le fue colocada una máscara en el rostro y se le acomodó una enorme tela azul en el pecho.

—Respira profundo...

Fue lo último que Marco hizo antes de perder la conciencia.

***

Kyle miró la puerta custodiada por Baymax y los microbots del cuarto de Hiro y Miguel, y suspiró.

Cualquier persona sensata que intenta dejar de pensar en alguien, sabe que el primer paso es dejar de pasar tiempo con ellos, y no buscarles. Ir con Hiro, ahora, sería suicida para sus gardenias. Y si debía ser sincero, tampoco se moría de ganas por entrar. Le gustaría irse a casa...

...Pero tampoco se lo podía permitir.

Los chicos estaban delicados, recién salidos de dos intervenciones, y Tadashi y Honey necesitaban un relevo en el hospital mientras ellos, Wasabi, Fred y Gogo se recuperaban de haber pasado toda la noche de ayer buscando y reclutando donantes por toda la ciudad, o desvelándose y malcomiendo por cuidar a Hiro.

No podía pedirles que regresaran a cubrirlo, pero tampoco podía dejarles abandonados cuando más le necesitaban presente.

Pero... quedarse a solas con el amor que aún intentaba superar, y la persona que le hacía retorcerse de envidia... tampoco era bueno. Ni para su pobre excusa de superación amorosa personal, ni para las gardenias que ahora perfumaban sus órganos.

¿Era su imaginación, o el destino insistía en empujarlo a este tipo de situaciones en donde terminaba de niñera de Hiro?

Parecía una burla cruel, donde constantemente dejaban algo lo suficientemente fuera de su alcance para desesperarlo, pero lo bastante cerca para permitirle creer que si lo intentaba quizá lo podría tener...

Y es que al menos antes Marco solía estar alrededor de Miguel haciendo de mal tercio, o molestando a Kyle lo suficiente para distraerlo o calmarlo... pero ahora el Rivera había quedado fuera de combate, y bastante peor que él. Así que le tocaba a él hacer guardia.

Solo. Lo viera por dónde lo viera. De todas las personas, sólo quedaba él.

Ni Mochi estaría para distraerlo.

Se mordió el labio al pensar en un par de manos morenas cubiertas de sangre, sangre que brotaba a través de heridas en la piel de dónde emanaban bellas flores, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

¿Tendría que explicarles la ausencia de Marco...?

Estaba en un problema. No sólo no sabía qué tan realista sería el exigirse a sí mismo superar en cinco minutos todo lo que no pudo superar en un año, pero ahora también debía de asimilar y explicar con rapidez algo que aún le tenía en shock. Y lo peor era que demasiada gente contaba con él ahora mismo.

No sentía tanta presión en sí mismo desde su primer trabajo como  _sous-chef_. O desde que le encargaron a Hiro. O, peor aún, desde que le dejaron a cargo como _chef ejecutivo_ del Lucky Cat.

El motociclista titubeó, pero sabiéndose falto de opciones, terminó por sacudir la cabeza, tomar aire, y luego plantarse ante la puerta mientras los microbots se abrían para dejarle pasar.

A la una, a las dos...

Abrió y Hiro volteó a verlo.

—Kyle, ¿Regresaste? ... hey, ¿Estás cargando la ropa de Marco?

—Nunca me fui, sólo estaba fumando. Y sí, se cansó de hacer el ridículo en un hospital.

Hiro levantó una ceja.

—¿...Cuántos cigarros fumaste? Te debió tomar bastante tiempo si Marco se fue... a cambiarse de ropa, por lo que veo... y Miguel incluso se volvió a dormir.

—... ¿Miguel está dormido? —Preguntó Kyle, sintiendo que el pánico le subía por la espalda.

—Uh, ¿Sí? La anestesia le volvió a pegar. ¿Supongo que en media hora volverá a despertar?

—...Ah. —Se hizo el desentendido tratando de sonar indiferente, a pesar de estar aterrado.

_Y es que maldita sea, con Miguel dormido, sí estaba a solas con Hiro._

**_¿De qué tienes miedo?_ **

**_¿A reir y a llorar luego?_ **

**_¿A romper el hielo_ **

**_Que recubre tu silencio?_ **

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y apretó un poco la ropa de Marco que aún cargaba, sintiendo que se moría un poquito por dentro al encontrarse a solas con la persona que jamás le daría un sí.

¿Y por qué razón se lo iba a dar? Si a Miguel le conocía de muchos más años que a él, quien básicamente era un intruso en su vida que había llegado muy tarde... ¿Por qué razón habría de preferirle antes que al mexicano?¿Para qué Hiro voltearía en otra dirección, si todo lo que quería y lo que lo maravillaba estaba justo a un lado suyo?

Miguel no era mal chico... De hecho, Hiro era feliz y querido a su lado como Kyle nunca logró hacerle sentir.

El chef suspiró, sintiéndose la burla de Dios y molestándose con su propio dolor.

No tenía oportunidad ni lugar en la vida ya construida de Hiro. Su papel era aceptarlo, hacerse a un lado, y ayudar a Hiro a alcanzar a Miguel. Sus sentimientos no eran importantes, él mismo no era importante, pedía un imposible, punto. Y si no le gustaba pues se aguantaba, porque aquí nadie estaba para atenderlo a él y su duelo. La única razón por la cual él estaba aquí fue porque le contrataron para atender el café y posteriormente a Hiro.

Y punto.

_Deja de llorar por algo que igual iba a pasar, imbécil._

—¿Y qué ocurrió, enano? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

—Oh... eh... este... Miguel sabe algunas más, pero...

Sí, ya sabía. Ya sabía que Miguel sabía todo, ya sabía que Hiro le confiaba todo y lo adoraba, ya sabía que no valía la mitad de lo que Miguel valía para Hiro y no había nada que hacer al respecto, bla bla bla.

Dolía mucho. Su corazón y su autoestima se habían hecho añicos y ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado, harto y despedazado como para tener fuerzas para intentar repararlos.

No valía la pena luchar por un sentimiento que le ocasionaba tanto dolor e inseguridades.

El chef logró mantener su mirada estoica y su pose firme, sentándose en una silla y poniendo atención al relato que Hiro empezó a contarle, desde el fiasco de San Valentín y, no lo dudaba, cortándole información en algunos detalles importantes. Luego Kyle contó su lado de la historia, rellenando los huecos y lapsos de memoria que Hiro parecía no recordar por haber estado inconsciente.

Apenas le contó que Miguel estuvo cubierto de flores y sangre, y ya la mirada de preocupación que demostró por el moreno que descansaba a su lado se llenó de pureza y ternura.

Dolía.

Envidia y celos aparte, en el fondo, a Kyle le dolía porque sabía que el mexicano era muy buena persona, y que cuidaría del genio con su vida y le ayudaría cuando hiciera falta. Lo había visto de primera mano cuando le ayudó a mantenerlo seguro en la moto. Sólo se retorcía por sentir que nunca sería la mitad de lo que el mexicano era y de lo que Hiro merecía.

Pero... era la verdad.

Y la tenía que afrontar si quería dejar de odiar sin razón a un pobre chico mexicano que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que todos y era mucho menor que él, y así (esperaba) vivir en paz con él y consigo mismo.

Si de verdad decía querer a Hiro...  _No_.

Si aún se tenía  _una onza de respeto a sí mismo_ , y quería ser mejor persona, era momento de demostrarlo y dejar al muchacho ir al lugar donde sería verdaderamente más feliz... Al lado de Miguel.

...Hora de marchitar las gardenias, y con ellas, sus sentimientos, para apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitarán.

—¡Kyle! ahora que recuerdo, ya no tengo pila. ¿Crees que podrías pedirle a Marco que traiga el cargador de mi celular, si se ha ido a casa...?

Hiro tuvo un mal presentimiento al notar que Kyle esquivaba su mirada con temor, o culpa, no sabía.

—¿...Qué pasa? ¿Kyle?

El chef titubeó sobre si debía decirle o no que tenía guardado el recuerdo de un tembloroso mexicano llorando suavemente amargas lágrimas en su pecho mientras la sangre goteaba de sus muñecas.

**_Suéltate ya y cuéntame_ **

**_Que aquí estamos para eso_ **

**_Pa' lo bueno y pa' lo malo_ **

**_Llora ahora y ríe luego_ **

La memoria golpeó con suficiente fuerza para frenar su debate entre la verdad y la mentira. No, no podía mentir, pero al menos tenía que hacerlo verse menos horrible de lo que se veía en su cabeza.

—...Marco está internado. Lo programaron para operación de emergencia. —Contestó.

Hiro alzó la cara, alarmado.

—¿Qué...? Pero... ¡Pero estaba aquí hace un segundo! —Dijo, apuntando a un espacio vacío como esperando que el mexicano coqueto se fuera a materializar en cualquier momento. —Estaba cantando y siendo una molestia irritantemente saludable...

 _Ni de broma le iba a contar el secreto de Marco._ Tenía un punto débil por Hiro, pero nunca hubiera sido tan traidor con Marco.

No lo fue con sus antiguas amistades que fallecieron de Hanahaki, no iba a empezar ahora.

—Enano, cálmate... Tú sabes que desde que llegó a San Fransokyo tenía las flores en la garganta. Como Baymax ha estado ocupado, avanzaron más sin tener tratamiento, así que lo van a operar antes de que se salga de control. Es todo.

(Marco le debía una  _muy grande_  por hacerlo verse como el adulto responsable que se opera a tiempo y el cual NO ERA, en lugar de hacerle quedar como el idiota que empeoró por pavonearse con música dramática ante su amor no correspondido. Aún lo quería estrangular por arriesgarse tan estúpidamente por nada, si no lo mataban las celosías lo haría Kyle con sus propias manos).

—¿Avanzaron...? ¿Cómo avanzaron?

Kyle interrumpió su regaño mental para mirar a Hiro con una ceja alzada. Guardó un momento de silencio y luego se frotó el entrecejo.

—...Tú, nerd total... genio del ITSF... me estás preguntando  _a mí..._  si las enfermedades...  _avanzan y se ponen peores si no se atienden..._

El agua moja, el pasto es verde, las enfermedades empeoran si no se atienden a tiempo, y Kyle ya había tenido suficientes idioteces por un día.

Hiro se dió cuenta de su estupidez en tiempo récord y se apresuró a corregir.

—¡N-no! ¡Kyle! Me refiero a que... ¿Cómo se puso peor...? Se veía tan sano...

— _Tú_  te veías sano y funcional. —Kyle rodó los ojos, como si seguir por ese sendero no tuviera sentido. —Y ahora mira dónde estás, y quién está contigo.

Hiro calló y miró la cama de al lado, donde su mejor amigo reposaba, envuelto en vendajes como en alguna película de terror.

No, claro... Kyle tenía razón. Estas cosas empeoraban de un momento a otro cuando estabas al límite.

—...No lo puedo creer... —Murmuró el mitad japonés.

Kyle suspiró y se acercó más a su cama. Hiro, desde donde estaba, le miró con grandes ojos castaños llenos de miedo e incertidumbre.

La inseguridad de no saber qué iba a pasar.

Buscaba, perdido, un alma empática que le diera respuestas alentadoras a preguntas que no quería que fueran sinceramente respondidas: preguntas sobre la vida, la muerte, lo rápido que se va la gente, el vacío que deja la ausencia, lo mucho que te quedas preguntándote si todo habrá sido un sueño o si existieron en realidad...

¿Cómo se suponía que supieras que esa era la última vez que los ibas a ver? ¿Cómo que la muerte ocurría con tan poca ceremonia?

Preguntas para las que Kyle no tenía respuestas, pero Miguel sí.

Y eso... eso, Kyle lo agradecía infinitamente, más que cualquier estúpido rencor inmaduro que pudiera guardarle al mexicano.

Ya entendía... ya entendía por qué Hiro le había elegido.

—...Estará bien.

El chef colocó una mano en el hombro de Hiro, y de inmediato se sintió un impostor.

No era Tadashi para dar apoyo. No era Miguel para consolarlo con cariño y canciones angelicales. No era Honey para irradiar luz por todos lados. No era Cass para educarlo mientras Hiro se tropezaba con los reveses de la vida. Y tampoco era su pareja, o su amigo más cercano, o nada de lo que él deseara ser en la vida del menor.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo con su vida éste último año? ¿Qué haría ahora que había decidido dejar de hacer a Hiro el centro de su universo?

_¿Quién era él?_

La memoria de Marco ayudándole a preparar recetas, traduciéndole un libro, sacándolo de sus casillas mientras cocinaba, visitándolo y haciéndole preguntas sobre su oficio, le llegó.

**_Si salgo corriendo_ **

**_Tú me agarras por el cuello_ **

**_Y si no te escucho_ **

**_¡Grita!_ **

Pero no tuvo tiempo a tener una crisis existencial ni irse de viaje astral porque Hiro aún estaba asustado.

—¿Tú crees? Es... es el hermano mayor de Miguel, yo no...

—Hiro. Es Marco. Es como las cucarachas, no se muere tan fácil.

Hiro tuvo que contener una risa que trató de acallar para no despertar a su amigo.

—Además, si te tranquiliza, hizo un auténtico show de su enfermedad cuando supuso que sería más cómodo para ustedes que la prensa se distrajera con él y no con Miguel, así que... digamos que por el momento no hay reporteros que traten de ingresar aquí. Yo digo que si tiene energía para hacer estupideces esa operación no le hará nada.

—¡¿Marco distrajo a la prensa?!

—Lo amaron. No hay ni un solo reportero afuera de éste cuarto, pude fumar muy a gusto. Baymax podría hasta ingresar a ayudarlos de nuevo.

Hiro lanzó un puño al aire, agradeciendo entre dientes al Rivera por sacarle de encima a los reporteros mientras que Kyle contaba en su cabeza cuántos favores le debía Rivera por hacer que su estupidez que pudo costarle la vida y que casi le causó un infarto se viera como un acto heroico ante el menor.

Muchos, muchos favores.  _Se los iba a cobrar todos, lenta y dolorosamente, por imbécil._

Un pequeño temblor y el sonido de sábanas moviéndose en la cama de al lado llamó la atención de ambos. Hiro intentó acercarse, pero Kyle le ganó al ser el único ahí cuyo cuerpo no había sido magullado.

—¿Despertó? —Preguntó Hiro, mientras Kyle inspeccionaba el estado del menor.

Dos pares de ojos castaños se enfocaron en él con cierto esfuerzo detrás de todos los vendajes, tubos y máquinas que estaban conectados a su cuerpo moreno. Ojos que pasaron a demostrar ansiedad y ciertos nervios de ver a Kyle ante él, imponente como el cuasi dragón que era.

Kyle le miró, ignorando los sentimientos encontrados que sentía al ver a Miguel asustado de su presencia.

Ciertamente... había sido un idiota en odiar al pobre niño...

—Está despierto.

—¡Miguel! —Llamó Hiro, intentando asomarse desde su cama, pero Kyle se lo impidió con una mirada de papá cuervo.

—Los dos tienen prohibido levantarse, no me fío de ustedes para no romperse un hueso, están igual de idiotas.

—¡Pero yo tengo cuidado! ... A veces... creo...

—Dije que no, Hiro. —Kyle suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a Miguel, quien dio un respingo y movió la boca intentando hablar. —...Tranquilo, Miguel... ¿Puedes mover las manos? ¿Puedes tocar tu pulgar con tu índice?

El moreno, tragando saliva, probó a hacer el universal gesto de "O.K." que Kyle le indicaba sin mayor dificultad, tras lo cual le miró aún intimidado. Pero, para su sorpresa, Kyle simplemente pareció inspeccionarlo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera yendo bien.

—Muy bien. ¿Puedes contestar con los dedos o la cabeza unas preguntas de sí o no?

El muchacho asintió, y luego miró a Hiro de reojo cómo preguntándole qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero el genio no tenía ni idea y parecía sentir tanta curiosidad como Rivera por el atípico comportamiento de Kyle en ésta situación, bastante distante de su huraño ser.

Kyle sólo tomó fuerzas del recuerdo de Marco cantando a los muchachos para completar su parte del trabajo. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. El Rivera mayor ya había hecho demasiado.

**_Te tiendo la mano_ **

**_Tú agarra todo el brazo,_ **

**_Y si quieres más pues,_ **

**_¡Grita!_ **

La sonrisa casi le sacó un infarto a los muchachos.

—¿Te duele algo?

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo que necesites?

Miguel titubeó por un momento. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, extendió una mano y señaló la ropa de Marco que Kyle aún cargaba, tímidamente.

Fue un poco difícil para Kyle no enternecerse. Le recordaba demasiado a cuando Hiro, más joven, preguntaba por su hermano y su salud, y buscaba refugio en él de situaciones emocionales que estaban fuera de su control. Demasiado grande para ser un niño asustado y demasiado joven para enfrentarlo como adulto, procuraba refugiarse del mejor modo que podía, encerrándose en su cuarto sin salir por días, dejando de comer.

Recordó cuando Miguel le llevó el plato de frutas. No debió tratarlo tan mal... se merecía más puñetazos de Marco.

Y ahora Miguel estaba pasando por la misma situación, solo, asustado, hospitalizado lejos de su casa y su familia, sin voz, sin movilidad en las piernas y con trabajo en los brazos y manos.

Suspiró.

—Tu hermano decidió operarse por fin. Creo que verles a ambos causó una impresión en él. Así que me encargó su ropa. —Kyle intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente a Miguel cuando éste le miró con ojos asustados. —Tranquilo. Seguro que estará bien.

Kyle revolvió un poco el cabello de la cabeza de Miguel. A Miguel el tacto le recordó muchísimo a las manos de Tadashi, cuando le trataba con cuidado en las revisiones para no asustarlo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió ni flores, ni mariposas, ni fuegos artificiales en el estómago.

La operación... sí había funcionado. Al parecer ahora sólo debían de quedar esos sentimientos puros por Hiro. Sentimientos que, al saberse correspondido, no se irían tan fácil.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar... si tan solo le pudiera decir a Hiro lo equivocado que había estado, lo especial que era...

—¿Es todo lo que necesitan? —Preguntó Kyle. —Iré al café a recoger algunas cosas y dejar otras, por si acaso hay algo que quieran.

—¡Cargadores de celular, por favor! —Rogó Hiro, petición ante la cual kyle rodó los ojos porque ay, éstos niños híper-conectados de ahora. —¡Nos salvarás la vida con ello!

—Sí claro. Como sea, anotado. ¿Miguel?

Miguel boqueó desesperadamente, intentando mover los aún débiles brazos para indicarle a Kyle que quería algo donde escribir. Pero era inútil, no podía ni realizar la pantomima, ¿Cómo iba a escribir?

Éste gesto bastó para que el chef recordara el día en que Marco se presentó en su cocina fingiendo alteza y seguridad, sólo para esconder los nervios que sentía de estar a punto de compartir un libro con él. El día en que intentó portarse con elegancia, y terminó golpeándose torpemente contra todo y maldiciendo objetos inanimados entre dientes y con miradas acusadoras, producto de la ansiedad de manitas sudadas que sentía.

La enorme vulnerabilidad que poco a poco había estado sacando con él.

De modo que, cuando Miguel colgó la cabeza de frustración genuina por no poder comunicarse de ningún modo, desesperado por decir algo y sintiéndose completamente abandonado a su suerte, Kyle terminó por sonreír nostálgicamente de medio lado ante esos gestos familiares que ya había visto antes.

Aunque fue una sorpresa para el moreno el sentir que Kyle le frotaba el pelo de nuevo. Al punto que se tensó.

**_Hace tiempo alguien me dijo_ **

**_Cual era el mejor remedio_ **

**_Cuando sin motivo alguno_ **

**_Se te iba el mundo al suelo_ **

—Tranquilo. Cuando estés un poco mejor te podrás comunicar y te traeré lo que pidas. Por el momento te traeré tus artículos de higiene personal y algunos cómics para pasar el rato, ¿suena bien?

El moreno le miró con duda, pero terminó asintiendo un poco atónito ante lo que estaba aconteciendo. Un vistazo rápido a la cara impactada de Hiro en la cama de al lado le confirmó que ésto de verdad estaba sucediendo contra todo pronóstico.

_No manches, Kyle está medio sonriendo y mimándolo._

Tal vez... tal vez sí se había muerto o estaba alucinando. Casi entró en pánico como primer instinto de supervivencia, pero el ligero olor a gardenias frescas y tabaco que parecía emanar del cuerpo del mayor (no sabía que Kyle usara colonia) empezó a relajarlo, aminorando el miedo que sentía a estar en su presencia hasta que de él no quedó ni rastro, relajando sus músculos y ocasionando que dejara de tensarse ante su contacto.

Curioso... Kyle parecía de verdad ser amable, paciente y agradable.

Miguel le miró con timidez y algo de duda, pero ya no con miedo. Sus dedos masajeaban su cabello y le tranquilizaban como lo hacía su familia con él cuando era más pequeño, de un modo casi paternal. Al final le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un leve gesto de asentimiento que pretendía estar de acuerdo con la pregunta que le había formulado antes, sonrisa que para su sorpresa Kyle le regresó.

Retiraba todo lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre Kyle. No era un dragón, y si lo era, se sentía honrado de que le dejara acercarse de ese modo (a saber por qué o qué mosca le habría picado). Se sentía extraño, pero era agradable poder comunicarse con él... y ahora que no podía hablar, sólo volvía el momento más especial.

Estaba feliz de que Marco hubiera encontrado una amistad tan especial, por fin, después de tantos años de verle con personas incorrectas.

El chef se levantó dando la situación por solucionada, le dirigió algunas palabras más a Hiro sobre logísticas de cuánto tiempo se iría y a qué hora regresaría con sus cosas, tomó algunas de sus cosas diciéndoles que entonces les dejaría solos por un momento y que si tenían una emergencia llamaran a la enfermera, y terminó desapareciendo por el pasillo en medio del olor a gardenias que emanaba de él.

Curioso. A pesar de tener las flores dentro de su cuerpo, y el corazón hecho pedazos por su pequeño sacrificio... a pesar de que seguía frustrado y quería darle un puñetazo a la pared...

_Kyle se sentía muy ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido removido de sus hombros._

***

Al final, la mañana de Kyle se alargó más de lo que debería.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse y limpiarse un poco. Después partió a la casa de los Hamada a dejar la ropa prestada de Tadashi y la de Marco en el cesto de la ropa, pues ya estaba sudada y manchada de sangre que evitó ver. Luego se metió a la habitación de Hiro para descubrir a Honey y Tadashi, que dormían en un abrazo agotado en la cama del genio que parecían haber tomado temporalmente prestada por exceso de cansancio.

Con cuidado de no despertarlos, caminó de puntillas para conseguir los electrónicos que el genio había solicitado, los artículos de higiene personal que iban a necesitar ambos chicos, y algunos cómics para Miguel (los tomó del estante como si fueran cebollas porque no sabía cuales le iban a gustar, esperaba que Hiro no fuera demasiado nerd como para haberlos ordenado por capítulos o alguna ñoñería así) y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Miró no sin cierta nostalgia la cama donde ayer Marco le había hecho una propuesta indecorosa que en realidad sólo enmascaraba un ruego silencioso de acurrucarse a su lado como un gatito por si las pesadillas lo atacaban. Se le había aferrado bastante por la noche, como si, al no haber recibido un abrazo en milenios, le faltara práctica y le sobraran ganas.

Un alma herida buscando aceptación con borbotones de cariño brotando de sus muñecas abiertas.

**_Y si quieres yo te explico_ **

**_En qué consiste el misterio_ **

**_Que no hay cielo, mar ni tierra_ **

**_Que la vida es un sueño_ **

Apartó la vista de la cama como la hubo apartado de su ropa ensangrentada, pues no quería recordar eso ahora, y cargando las cosas como pudo en sus brazos, se dispuso a huir de aquella habitación maldita de Hanahaki que tantas memorias amargas le traía.

Pero lo que terminó por regresarle a la realidad (y forzarlo a dejar de pensar en Marco una y otra vez en lo que él creía era una preocupación creciente que se le estaba saliendo de control por alguna extraña razón) fue el calendario de la pared que estaba colgado en el piso inferior.

Calendario que le recordó que seguía siendo el cumpleaños de Tadashi, quién a pesar de todo seguía siendo su jefe, y a quien técnicamente aún debía un regalo.

_...Ups._

—¿Qué rayos le gusta a los nerds además de estudiar? —Se preguntó en voz baja, dejando las cosas sobre el sofá que se cruzó en su vista mientras buscaba a su alrededor algo que usar para llevarse las cosas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mochila de Mochi que seguramente habrían dejado ahí abandonada hace unas horas. Bueno, si no tenía al gato dentro, entonces él podía utilizarla, ¿no?

Un momento... Mochi, ¿uh?

Mochi, la mascota que tanto cuidaban los Hamada al haber sido el gato de su difunta tía...

Kyle alzó una ceja, y luego una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Mochi. —Llamó. —Oh, Mochi...

No hubo respuesta.

—Comida. —Dijo en voz alta, mientras manoseaba los cómics para recrear el sonido de una bolsa de croquetas.

Un maullido a la lejanía le dejó saber que tenía su atención, y tres segundos más tarde, el gato apareció bajando las escaleras aprisa, para después plantarse ante él con grandes ojos de interés en lo que sea que Kyle le pudiera ofrecer.

Nada como el soborno para atraer a un gato que no responde a su nombre.

El chef sonrió ante su aparición y se hincó para comprobar el estado en que el gato se encontraba. Parecía descansado, hidratado y, a juzgar por su aliento (y el estado de la caja de arena que espió por el rabillo del ojo) ya había comido, evacuado y reposado a sus anchas. En su opinión, listo para otro viaje.

Con cuidado, metió al obeso gato dentro de su mochilita para viaje, y cargó las cosas que iba a transportar en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Con Mochi bien asegurado en su espalda, se montó en la misma tras colocarse el casco.

—Acompáñame a comprarle un regalo a Tadashi...

El gato maulló y se frotó contra sus piernas.

Hubo que dar algunas vueltas y revueltas, eso no lo iba a negar. Pasar a la tienda de mascotas por algo para Mochi, que lo regañaran porque el gato estaba gordo, aclarar "no es mi gato, señora" y salir de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ir a otra tienda donde no hubiera señoras jodiendo, comprar con una bolsa de tela barata que se encontró por ahí para no llegar al hospital cargado de cosas, comer algo en un restaurante pequeño...

Incluso llegó a conversar con una linda chica probablemente mitad latina en el restaurante. Simpática, bromista, pícara, y extrovertida, su charla fácil y animada le subió los ánimos en medio de la tensión que ya sentía.

Le hizo la plática cuando vio a Mochi y le acompañó un rato, y Kyle la estaba pasando muy bien en medio de coqueteos suaves, pero antes de lograr avanzar a algo más con ella recordó que estaban en medio de una epidemia de Hanahaki, y probablemente pedirle una cita a una muchacha cuando tenía a tres personas internadas en el hospital... no fuera muy prudente.

Un par de ojos ambarinos mirándolo con la misma picardía con que la chica le miraba le regresaron de golpe a la realidad.

**_Si salgo corriendo_ **

**_Tú me agarras por el cuello_ **

**_Y si no te escucho,_ **

**_¡Grita!_ **

Mejor regresaba pronto.

Se levantó para despedirse, ella hizo un mohín y le dio un cariñito de despedida a Mochi y su número como regalo, pero al final tuvo que resignarse a que Kyle se fuera de ahí montado en su motocicleta.

El tráfico había aumentado en la tarde, Kyle tuvo que maniobrar con cuidado entre los autos para poder adelantar y llegar al hospital, esperando noticias de la cirugía del moreno.

Llegando a un semáforo en rojo hizo remembranza de lo que le habían encargado.

Los cargadores, artículos de higiene, cómics, el regalo de Tadashi... Todo estaba guardado en el compartimiento debajo del asiento de su motocicleta.

En cuanto la luz cambió a verde, aceleró esperando poder acortar unos minutos su llegada al hospital.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento y pudo apagar su motocicleta, revisó la hora en el teléfono, pasaban de poco de las cuatro de la tarde y probablemente se encontraría con el Hamada mayor cuidando a Miguel y a Hiro. Lo cual quizá le daría tiempo para pedir información sobre Marco.

Abrió el compartimiento y sacó la bolsa que contenía sus encargos, aseguró de nuevo la tapa, escondió a Mochi en su chaqueta y colocó candado a la motocicleta.

Y caminó el trayecto que tan terriblemente familiar se le había hecho en sólo dos días, soltando un leve suspiro cansado se adentró al vestíbulo del hospital y pidió la tarjeta de acceso. No tuvo apenas tiempo de colgársela e ingresar cuando le interrumpió una voz familiar.

—¿Kyle? ¿Ese es Mochi? —Escuchó a Tadashi detrás suyo.

El aludido giró para encontrarse con el muchacho que era casi su reflejo mirándole con sorpresa. El bultito escondido del gato asomó la cabecita y saludó con un maullido.

Tadashi alzó una ceja al ver que el gato portaba un casco y una chaqueta de cuero falso, y miró a Kyle con curiosidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tadashi. Ahora tu gato tiene estilo.

Dijo el cocinero regresándole la mirada al Hamada mayor, quién apenas salía de su estupefacción por ver a su gato en un estilo parecido a los promocionales de Harley Davidson.

Finalmente el Hamada dió paso a una sonrisa relajada y sincera muy característica de su bonachona personalidad.

—Gracias Kyle. Pero... ¿Porqué trajiste de nuevo a Mochi al hospital?

El cocinero se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta. Aunque ésta no fue difícil de responder.

—Honey me dijo una vez que era un gato de la suerte y es el único que soporta al insufrible de Marco.

—Ya veo... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Marco?

—...En quirófano. —Kyle tragó saliva al sentir el peso de la palabra cayendo sobre él. —Le... le pareció prudente operarse antes de que su enfermedad evolucionara como la de Miguel. Llevará ahí unas horas.

—Ya veo... —Comentó el Hamada mayor. —Sí, es una decisión prudente, es mejor que no se arriesgue.

—Hm....

Kyle bajó levemente la mirada frunciendo, de manera inconsciente, el ceño. Tadashi le miró con desconcierto, pero momentos después comprendió inmediatamente lo que transcurrió por la cabeza del cocinero.

**_Te tiendo la mano_ **

**_Tú agarras todo el brazo,_ **

**_Y si quieres más pues,_ **

**_¡Grita! ¡Grita!_ **

—Y... estás preocupado por él.

Tadashi miró a Kyle sin borrar su sonrisa que ahora contenía una pequeña pizca de inocente burla.

—Claro que no, ya sabes lo que dicen. "Mala hierba nunca muere" saldrá del quirófano y se pondrá a coquetear con la primera enfermera o doctor que encuentre...

El Hamada mayor observó unos segundos al cocinero antes de negar levemente con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—... _O contigo._

Kyle, captando lo que Tadashi insinuaba, le soltó un manotazo en el brazo a la par que sentía que el color subía a sus mejillas.

**_¡Grita! ¡Grita!_ **

—¡O contigo también, para tu información! —Se defendió.

—Pero Kyle, el pasa mucho más tiempo contigo y también te coquetea el doble. —Se rió Tadashi por lo bajo. —Como los niños cuando intentan llamar la atención de alguien.

—¡No es lo que crees! La falta de sueño te fundió el cerebro.

Kyle enrojeció aún más al encontrarse atorado entre el enojo y la vergüenza, con lo cual terminó divirtiendo aún más a su jefe sin que fuera su intención.

—No lo creo. Yo estoy seguro de que eres su enfermero favorito.

—¡Pues se jode, puede cuidarse muy bien solo!

—¿Entonces por qué le trajiste a Mochi?

—...

Silencio sospechoso de parte de Kyle. La sonrisa de Tadashi sólo se ensanchó, con lo cual se ganó otro manotazo de parte del chef.

—¡Suficientes preguntas por hoy, no te voy a contestar nada! Sólo somos amigos, punto, se acabó. No hay más.

—Exactamente lo mismo me dijo Hiro de Miguel, qué curioso...

—¡No es lo mismo! Hiro es un zoquete y Marco es un imbécil, ¡pero yo sé lo que hago!

—...Kyle y Marco, sentados en un árbol, B-E-S...

Kyle soltó un chillido ahogado tan similar a los que Marco soltaba cuando se ponía nervioso, que le sacó una risotada a Tadashi, risotada que le costó disimular, porque nunca le había visto de éste modo. No le conocía familia que aún viviera, ni amistades cercanas, y en el año que estuvo trabajando con ellos nunca llegó a verle una novia o novio formal, nada que fuera más allá de simples acostones.

Sin importar si lo que sentía era amor o simple amistad, era genuinamente tierno ver éste lado de él, mucho más humano y apegado a alguien. Lado que al parecer Marco podía sacar. Después de tantos años de verle ocuparse de sus propios asuntos como un lobo solitario, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su empleado.

**_Si salgo corriendo_ **

**_Tú me agarras por el cuello_ **

—¡Hasta se te pegaron sus manerismos! ¡Es tan tierno, Kyle! —Lo felicitó el mayor, genuinamente enternecido. —¡Nunca antes te había visto ponerte así por alguien!

Kyle estaba menos contento.

—¡Cumpliste veintidós ya, actúa conforme a tu edad! ¡No hay nada, sólo somos amigos! ¡Imaginas cosas, no lo hagas todo incómodo!

—Claro, no hay nada... —El mayor rodó los ojos y rió de nuevo, para el fastidio de Kyle, pero rápidamente cambió el tema para evitar un nuevo manotazo. —Vamos, dejemos a Mochi en el cuarto con los chicos. Hiro se pondrá feliz de verlo, escuché que el ronroneo de los gatos ayuda a la gente a sanar más de prisa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de los menores, con Tadashi felizmente burlón y Kyle fastidiado, con la cara del color de los tomates maduros. Al menos, ese era su plan hasta que Mochi empezó a removerse incómodo entre los brazos de Kyle, comenzando a empujarse con las patitas en un intento de zafarse.

—¿Qué rayos? Quédate quieto Mochi.

Le pidió el cocinero al gato quién estaba adoptando una actitud fuera de lo normal en él.

—Tal vez tiene hambre... —Comentó Tadashi mientras observaba con cierta preocupación a su mascota.

—Por glotón que sea, dudo que sea el problema ahora: antes de salir de la casa comió.

—¿Quizá le incomoda el trajecito? Podríamos quitárselo y probar.

—Déjame ver...

Kyle y Tadashi forcejearon por tratar de quitarle la estorbosa ropa del minino a la par que lo controlaban y evitaban que maullara, ya que se encontraban cerca de la zona de quirófanos y podrían reprenderlos por haber traído al gato.

Tan distraídos estaban, que no se dieron cuenta del crescendo de pasos apresurados y códigos que se gritaban en voz alta, o al menos no hasta que al levantar la mirada, notaron que había enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro buscando las cosas que los cirujanos gritaban desde las salas de cirugía.

—¡Traigan adrenalina al 0.2%, está entrando en paro cardíaco!

Tanto Tadashi como Kyle alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que una de las enfermeras saliera apresurada.

Enfermera la cual el cocinero pudo  _reconocer_ como la que le llamó para recibir la ropa de Marco.

—¡Oye!

Kyle alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo allá adentro, quién está sufriendo un paro cardíaco? —Preguntó, rogando internamente que no tuviera nada que ver con la intervención del moreno.

—¡Disculpe, en estos momentos no puedo atenderle, lo siento! —Dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a correr buscando lo que el cirujano le había pedido.

Tadashi, con los ojos sumamente abiertos, no terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿Sería acaso? No, había muchas intervenciones sucediendo al mismo tiempo... sacudió un poco su cabeza buscando darle orden a sus ideas, y fue cuando pudo percatarse de otra cosa: Tenía el casco de Mochi en las manos, pero no al gato.

_¿Dónde estaba Mochi?_

Algo alarmado, se percató de que quizá debió de dejarlo ir en la confusión. No estaba para nada bien que el gato hubiera escapado, y en medio de una emergencia en quirófanos, mucho menos.

—Kyle, ¿Dónde...? —Inició Tadashi, pero al buscar al chef con la mirada, se percató de que éste se había desconectado por completo del mundo.

Falla cardíaca...

_"Éxtráñame, piensa en mí y no me olvides en lo que regreso."_

El chef se acercó más a la puerta del quirófano donde sospechaba que atendían al moreno. Y es que ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que Marco se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

**_Y si no te escucho,_ **

**_¡Grita!_ **

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en escuchar lo que sucedía en su interior, pero era difícil de hacer. No sólo por la multitud de sonidos que interferían entre sí... sino también porque en su cabeza recordaba antiguas amistades y familiares que, poco a poco, por uno u otro motivo, se fueron yendo de su vida sin que pudiera evitarlo...

...Hasta que se encontró completamente solo y empezando de cero en el Lucky Cat.

Y ahora...

—Lo estamos perdiendo.

...Ahora estaba pasando de nuevo.

—¡Despejen!

El ruido del electrocardiograma yendo cada vez más lento hizo que por un momento el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera, y que el tiempo se frenara como yendo en cámara lenta.

Ruido blanco inundaba su cabeza, sustituyendo las voces de los doctores que parecían estar haciendo lo posible por salir del bache. Las paredes se desvanecían, la memoria de Marco soltaba su mano, las fuerzas lo dejaban, y cuando cerraba los ojos, se preguntaba por qué había sido tan tonto de creer que ésta vez alguien le duraría.

Si ya sabía que la gente al final siempre se iba de su vida, y las personas y cosas bonitas que le tocaban... sólo eran prestadas por unos breves momentos.

Gloriosos, sí. Pero temporales.

Era un tonto.

Ese tipo de cosas lindas eran para gente que sí valía la pena, como Hiro, o Tadashi.

No para él...

**_Te tiendo la mano_ **

**_Tú agarra todo el brazo_ **

Justo en ese momento, el electrocardiograma hizo un sonido de pitido que indicó que _dejó de marcar latidos._  Y, al mismo tiempo, un extraño sentimiento de dolor, vacío y resignación, familiar a lo que había sentido en pérdidas anteriores, se asentó en su pecho.

Así que... había vuelto a pasar.

Así terminaba ésta vez también... Marco Rivera se había ido a donde sus padres estaban.

Sentía alivio de saber que por fin pasara, y tanta impotencia y vacío de que terminara así una vez más. Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz. Quizá en otros tiempos, antes de conocer a Marco, habría golpeado una pared...

Pero no encontró ni la fuerza ni la motivación para hacer eso en esta ocasión.

—...Olvídenlo. Se ha ido. —Escuchó decir al doctor.

Hubo una pausa corta que a Kyle se le hizo eterna.

_¿Era posible ahogarse por un nudo en la garganta?_

—¿...Qué hora es?

—...Las 4:24, doctor.

—...Habrá que dar la noticia a los familiares. Anoten...

Kyle era un hombre sensato que conocía sus límites, y sabía de experiencias pasadas que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para escuchar lo que seguía. Así que retrocedió.

¿Cómo la iba a tener? Si apenas tuvo fuerza para alzar la cara, apretar los puños y los dientes, y regresar con toda la dignidad y despojos de fuerza que pudo encontrar en sí a la sala de espera, dónde procedió a sentarse y tomar su cara entre sus manos. No se le daba llorar, nunca solucionaba nada y no era su estilo, pero al menos ayudaba a evitar un dolor de cabeza.

¿Ya para qué se quedaba? Si estaba herido, fue su culpa por tener esperanza. Tocaba seguir adelante para no asustar al médico cuando le dieran la noticia.

_"No me olvides en lo que regreso"._

—Marco... eres un grandísimo mentiroso. —Murmuró el chef.

Carajo. En serio le gustaría un cigarro.

Esconderse detrás de su familiar cortina de humo cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles siempre era reconfortante. Llámenle adicto si quieren, qué le importa.

_Ya no le importa..._

**_Y si quieres más pues,_ **

Tadashi miró a Kyle con cierta alarma. Conocía esa mirada... era la misma que Hiro y él tenían el día que tía Cass falleció.

Temeroso de que su empleado sufriera una regresión, y reconociendo que el vacío de la soledad volvía a asentarse en su mirada, lo siguió con tanta rapidez como pudo.

Ésto era una emergencia. Kyle estaba en ese punto en que empiezas a dejarte arrastrar a una oscuridad sin fondo, aceleradamente, hasta que te engullía del todo. Y él ya había pasado por eso, y le partió el corazón cuando Hiro también hubo pasado por ello, pero tuvieron la fortuna de no estar solos.

Kyle sí lo estaba.

No lo iba a dejar a su suerte en un momento tan delicado.

Por favor... quien fuera, si había alguien escuchando...

Por favor que hicieran algo.

Lo que fuera.

A estas alturas,  _tomaría lo que fuera._

 

_._

_._

_._

_20 de Marzo de 1997._

_Nace Tadashi Hamada a las 4:00 de la tarde._

_._

_20 de Marzo de 2019._

_Marco Rivera es declarado muerto a las 4:24 de la tarde por hemotorax._

_._

_._

_._

**_...Grita..._ **

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

¡Hola! ¡Somos Axureé e Infinite! Esperamos que te gustara el capítulo de hoy.

Axu: Un saludo al profe (o profes) que están leyendo ésto por culpa de algún alumno. Holi, gracias por apoyar la libre expresión literaria!

Infinite: Muchísimas gracias por apoyar este fanfic. :') (Aunque ahora me siento como si estuviera en un examen)

FANARTS!!! <3

Sólo les pido una cosa, cuando manden uno, ¿podrían etiquetarnos o usar el hashtag #cempasuchitlrojo? Sé que a veces los mandan a mensajes privados, pero como tengo tantas redes sociales (fb, twitter, instagram, wattpad, AO3, correo personal y eso que ya no uso tumblr) y suelo usar mucho, MUCHO los mensajes para el trabajo o para hablar con amistades, es difícil para mi recordar dónde los enviaron o verlos en primer lugar :’) Nos es más fácil encontrarlos si nos etiquetan o usan un hashtag!!! Y una disculpa de antemano si alguno me faltó, habrá sido por ello.

       

Andrea Ramírez! Muchas gracias por el pequeño cómic, lo adoramos! Sí, resume el fic bastante bien. :'D Marquito era muy lindo!

Andy Dev hizo a Marco con su tigerlily y las celosías brotando! <3 ¿Verdad que es lindo para recordarlo?

Chris Alex hizo éste pequeño recuerdo que Kyle va a conservar muy bien de Marco siendo, pues, Marco. Adoro verlos así. :')

       

Elisabeth Desiree se hizo este fanart en una guitarra. Ay, me gustan mucho las flores representadas aquí! :'D muchas gracias!

       

Estrella estaba haciendo éste fanart para otra cosa pero se le atravesó el capítulo en medio y... pues... ajá... x'D Será un lindo recuerdo. <3

       

FernanditaxD105 (o así salía en Twitter) nos manda otro fanart de tigerlily :') Marquito <3

iJamlessPotatoe (en twitter) nos manda también éste bonito dibujo <3 Nos encantó, muchas gracias!

Jennifer Riatiga nos manda éste pequeño fanart de Kyle con las flores brotando. Esperemos que se recupere del golpe que se acaba de llevar...

       

Lin Malen también hizo un fanart del hanahaki! Tiene las flores de cempasúchitl y la sangre brotando.... ¿Lo ven?

       

Luna Clavel nos mandó esta pieza súper preciosa de Marco y Kyle entre flores y representaciones. Ay :')

       

       

Mafer subia nos manda un pequeño cómic, una imagen de Marco de chiquito abrazado a su peluche del Santo esperando que alguien lo viniera a salvar, y el momento en que todo casi se va a la versh. <3 Muchas gracias!

       

Paola Martínez hizo éstos lindos retratos de los chicos con sus flores representativas. ¿Verdad que son lindos?

¡Ryaliz Sakurademon! Me enamoré de tu estilo para los capítulos aslfjsldfj :'DDD me gusta mucho el detalle del ala rota y el costillar expuesto.

Y Teodora Sgailean nos manda a Kyle! Dice que a falta de tigre, su gatete <3 <3 <3

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus fanarts y por leernos! ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Feliz cumpleaños a Tadashi. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Somos Infinite_Silence y Axureé.
> 
> Ahora sí, después de tanto spam y escozor en las manos (?) Les trajimos el primer capítulo de este collab.~<3
> 
> Y UN CHINGO, ya la queríamos publicar. <3 ¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con esta historia. Para los que nos preguntaron cómo lo escribimos: al mismo tiempo en docs. Esperamos seguirnos viendo seguido por aquí :) vamos a actualizar más o menos cada dos a tres semanas porque toma un poco de tiempo ponerse de acuerdo.
> 
> De parte de ambas, ¡Bye bye y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


End file.
